My Beloved
by ZeroPlan
Summary: Bill Chapman, a renowned scientist, brought home a very special cougar cub. His daughter, Piper, adopted the cub, and named her, 'Alex'. Chaos was inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Easy. Easy… That's right. I'm not going to harm you, Diane. No one is going to take your cub away. I won't allow it."

Bill Chapman's gaze was fixed upon the azure-eyed, majestic, silvery-black cougar pacing around in his lab. The broken cage was behind the test subject. How on earth his invention was able to break the cage was among many things he had to wonder. He should be very, very afraid. But, like an insane man that he was, he was also thrilled. Diane was his masterpiece, a woman gone through many operations, engineered from a human into a feline, with conscience. At least, he hoped that she still possessed that conscience.

Diane had displayed ferocious behaviors as years passed, and things had gotten worse when she finally conceived three cubs. Two died. Only one cub had survived the second week. Diane was in the state of grief. She was as devastated as any mother would be, losing their children, only added with animalistic rage to go with.

Slouched on the floor, his back against the white counter, Bill tightened the Beretta in his hand. He halfheartedly aimed at the creature. He wouldn't shoot her for a billion dollars. She was his sweat and blood. She was a living proof of his glory, his dream come true.

"Easy, girl. It's just us. Everything is going to be all right," Bill cooed, beads of sweat running down his face. He briefly glanced at the body of his partner, another brilliant scientist, John Bennett. John was lying face down on the floor, his limbs spread out, a large pool of crimson puddled on the floor beneath him.

Diane was truly special. She could understand and respond to humans. She was just like a cat, only much bigger in size, and tamed. She was incredible until the recent years, when her 'artificial' instinct began to take full control, and she refused to follow her creator's orders. She had seemed to absorb more of the animalistic side. She had completely stopped transforming into her human form, living and breathing as a real cougar.

Diane took her gaze off Bill, and he let out a shaky sigh. He slightly lowered his gun, but he wasn't relieved. Far from it. His friend's body was a testament of everything he should be afraid of. It reminded him of his failure.

Diane nuzzled the cub. An underweight, spotted cub with blue eyes. It was the weakest and smallest cub, but had somehow managed to survive its siblings. For a moment, the mother just enjoyed the peaceful, small moment with her young, but that moment was soon over. She turned to Bill again, and leapt at him.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Bill didn't even think. He had no time to think. Not about his life-long accomplishments. Not about his dead friend on the floor. Not about his name carved into history, or millions and millions of dollars spent on his invention. He had shut his eyes as he fired, the only thing that had crossed his mind was his wish to see his daughter again.

* * *

Bill reached home at the wake of dawn. It had been the longest night in his entire life. The sky was still dark. His lab was destroyed. His partner was dead. His test subject was killed. And he had to write up a report to his employer to explain why his multimillion-dollar project had failed epically. He just didn't have the energy at the moment.

Bill passed out on the couch in the living room of his lavish, two-story mansion. A worn, leather, medical bag at his feet. But his nap was rudely awoke by the sounds of laughing and rushing footsteps around the house.

"Give it to me, Danny! You're hurting it!"

"Come and get it!"

"You, bastard!"

Bill flinched at the shriek, his eyes snapped open. Could it be his nine-year-old daughter, Piper, swearing at this early morning hour? Who taught his little girl to swear? His head groggy, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He loosened his tie and groaned at the backache. He should have made the effort to get upstairs and sleep in the bedroom, where he would have been spared from the children's screams. He let out a heavy sigh as his right hand reached out to his bag.

The bag was wide open.

Bill watched his fifteen-year-old son, Danny, hop around the living room and the hallway, Piper yelling after him. Danny was tall and skinny with curly, dark hair and dark eyes.

In Danny's hands was the cougar cub Bill had sneaked out of the lab last night. Horror filled Bill's eyes as he watched how Danny grabbed the cub by its hind legs, and swung it high above his sister's head.

"Jump!" Danny laughed. The helpless cub squealed out a small sound.

Piper growled, jumping in attempts to get the cub. But the teenage Danny had already grown to almost six feet tall. Piper had no chance.

His jaw on the floor, Bill rose to his feet. The cub was the last remaining proof of his glory, something he refused to let his boss, the eccentric billionaire, Kubra Balik, take it away. But, in all honesty, after his horrendous failure with Diane, he doubted that his boss would spare the weak cub anyway. Kubra would have burn the entire lab in rage. Bill didn't particularly want to turn on the TV, fearing for the news.

"What's with all the ruckus? Danny, behave! Piper, be quiet!" Carol entered the living room with a cup of coffee on the tray. "Good morning, darling. Had a rough night?"

Bill just nodded to his wife, mumbling a 'thank you' to her. He turned to his two children. "Danny! Stop…! **STOP**!"

Everyone snapped. Carol almost dropped the tray. Danny skidded to a halt, dropping the cub in panic.

"NO!" Bill leapt from his position.

"No!" Piper dove to catch the cub.

Bill was already climbing over the couch, but paused when he saw the cub curling in Piper's connected palms.

The blonde girl looked up at her father, grinning from ear to ear. "It's safe!"

* * *

The day went by slower and more peaceful than Bill could have ever hoped for. Danny was punished to lawn mowing in the afternoon. Carol was out for her manicure. Piper stayed in her bedroom with the cub. Bill hadn't promised to let Piper have it out of fear for her safety, but it seemed relatively harmless at the moment. His cell phone was turned off. He had the long hours of sleep he had desperately needed.

Bill woke again when Carol returned in the evening. Her breath smelled of alcohol. He kissed her temple, mumbling, "Hey, darling."

"Danny is going to spend the night with Rick. You were too harsh on him," Carol said.

Bill sighed and entered the bathroom. "I can't just let it go. He has to learn."

* * *

After a quick shower, Bill went down to the dining room. He and his wife sat down at the long dining table. Claudette, the maid, was serving the dinner.

"Where's Piper?" Bill asked.

"I will go fetch her, sir," Claudette said.

When the maid left, Carol turned to her husband. "Danny is waiting for you to call him."

Bill cleared his throat, and then gulped down some water.

"You have two children, Bill."

"He did something wrong. He deserved to be punished. This has nothing to do with Piper. I love them both." Bill had scolded his son, scaring him and being mean to him enough to make sure that he would never speak of the cub outside of this house. He had to make sure of it. No one was to come between him and his prize.

Carol just sipped her wine. Bill eyed her briefly, deciding not to say more.

Shortly after, the maid came back. "Miss Piper insisted that she isn't hungry."

Bill frowned. "What? She never missed her dinner." He stood up from his chair and strode out of the dining room.

Carol downed her glass and raised it a little. "More wine, Claudette."

"Right away, ma'am."

* * *

"Piper?" Bill gave a soft knock, and carefully pushed the door open.

The room was dim with only a table lamp on. Piper was lying on the bed, the cub sleeping next to her. She turned to her dad and gave a 'shush' sign.

Bill quietly shut the door. He lied down beside Piper, gently touching the small shoulder. "It's dinnertime, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Can I bring it to dinner with me?"

Bill chuckled. "Your mother wouldn't like that, would she?"

"I don't wanna leave it alone. If it wakes up and doesn't see me, it might get scared and cry," the girl explained, her face serious.

Bill smiled widely, kissing the top of Piper's head.

Piper scratched the cub's tummy. "I googled names, dad. I'll name it 'Alex'."

"It's a she, Piper."

"Oh." Piper momentarily frowned, but then smiled. "It's ok. I'll call her 'Alex' anyway." She giggled when the sleepy cub turned and curled, sucking on Piper's thumb.

Bill softly caressed Piper's head. "Darling, you do know that daddy can't let you keep her here. She's a cougar cub. One day, she will grow too big for this house. For any of us. She's a wild animal."

Piper quickly grabbed Alex and hugged her to her chest. The cub weakly squealed, and Bill's heart almost stopped.

"Easy, Piper. She's weak. Hold her gently."

Only then Piper loosened her grasp on the cub, but still wouldn't let go. "Daddy, please, let me keep her. She's so cute. I promise I won't tell anyone about it. Please, daddy. Please. _Please_." Tears were already brimming the innocent, wide blue eyes. Bill never knew how to refuse his little girl, his most precious of all.

Bill sighed and rubbed the top of Piper's head. He went through a lot of trouble in exchanging the body of another cub with Diane's only surviving one. But there was no denying that he expected the cub to die soon. Piper could have 'Alex' until then. "Promise me that you will never mention it to anyone. As long as you still have Alex, you can't have friends visiting, and you cannot take her outside of the house, understood? This is very, very important, Piper. I've already emphasized this to your mother and brother. Do you understand me? Do you promise?"

"I promise! Thank you, daddy! I love you, daddy!" Piper beamed.

"All right. Leave her here for a little while, and come have dinner with us. Your mother is waiting." Bill stood up from the bed, smiling. He would give anything to Piper. She was the world to him.

Piper nodded. She gingerly collected her pillows and placed each around the cub as to prevent it from rolling off the bed. "Be a good girl, and don't sleepwalk. I'll be right back, Alex."

Piper then hopped off the bed and took her father's hand, gleefully leaving the room with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next day Bill taught Piper how to warm up the milk for the cub. He emphasized how weak the cub was, hoping that his daughter would take some hints of what to expect in the near future.

"Hold her head up. Bring it a little forward... like that," Bill instructed.

Piper did as told, and Alex was sucking from the bottle, eyes happily closed. The silvery-gray, spotted cub was lying on her stomach, her four feet spread out comfortably. Piper smiled, watching Alex drink up to half the bottle in just a short moment. The cub was no more than six-inch long. "She's so tiny. How old is she?"

"Almost three weeks old. Yes, she's very small. We didn't expect her to live. She had two, big brothers, and they both died in the first week." Bill observed the girl's face, but he saw nothing of worry, but joy.

"Aw, she's gonna be ok. Alex likes it here."

Bill chuckled. "Someone has been a great host, I see."

Piper lifted her chin up with pride. "She slept well last night. She cuddled, daddy. My bed was warm. I am sure that she liked it."

Bill smiled wider. He was happy just to see Piper happy. But, then, Piper screamed, dropping the bottle to the floor, milk splashing on the tiles. The cub was choking, twisting on the counter.

Claudette rushed into the kitchen. "Is everything all right, Mr. Chapman!?"

Bill quickly held Alex up, noting how the cub was breathing hard, some drops of milk splattered on the heaving chest. Bill's chest tightened. Out of the blue, the times he had spent with Diane for many years flashed through his mind. She wasn't only his greatest achievement to date, but also a part of his life, his spirit and courage. Now, that part was missing forever.

"Daddy, is she ok!? Is she dead!? She's dead, isn't she!?" Piper wailed, wrapping her skinny arms around her father's waist.

Bill brushed off the thought of Diane, and straightened up. He smiled down at his daughter. "No, she is fine. See?" He held the cub to Piper's face. Alex kicked a little in his grasp, her front paws reaching out.

Piper giggled. "You scared me!" She softly took the cub from her father's hand and lifted her up, swirling in a small dance. She grinned when Alex's paw touched her forehead, but instead frowned when Alex began to climb over her head. "Daddy… what should I do now?"

Bill couldn't help but laugh when he saw Piper stiffen, the cub crouching on top of her head.

* * *

"You're so tiny, Alex. You need to eat more. Will you, please? Please, make me happy," Piper mumbled in her smile. It was almost ten in the evening, but she was still playing with the cub, who was half-stumbling, half-running from one side of the bed to another, albeit slowly. Just like what her father said, Alex didn't seem to be very alert or agile.

Alex eventually stopped and yawned, and Piper rubbed her head. "Aw. It's time to sleep."

The cub turned to climb over Piper's shoulder.

Piper giggled at the ticklish feeling. "Nooo! Haha!"

Alex proceeded to stand on Piper's chest, and then lied down. She curled up into a ball, her chin resting on her connected front paws, her eyes fluttering closed. She looked dreamy and comfortable, and Piper didn't want to disturb.

After a while of no further moment, Piper pulled up the blanket just enough to cover the cub's shoulders. Alex kicked a little before falling back into slumber, occasionally licking her own paw.

Piper smiled. Her left arm was swung over her head, resting on the pillow. Her right hand was beneath the blanket, holding the cub in place. She could feel her breathing, the small rise and fall of her tiny, furry chest. It relieved Piper. "Good night, Al."

* * *

Piper was getting used to having Alex around, loving every moment of it. In just two weeks, Alex had grown acquainted with the Chapman household. The cub spent most of her day napping. She would curl up and make herself comfortable in a corner somewhere. The corner of the couch. The corner of the room. So far, the corner of Piper's closet had been her favorite. But no matter how much she loved napping, she would always be by the front doors to greet when Piper returned from school.

Sitting in the bathtub, Piper was enjoying the hot bath. A cloud of white foams on her blonde head, she blew bubbles from the taped straws, a paper cup filled with a bubble solution in her other hand. Bubbles were floating everywhere in the bathroom when Ms. Claudette walked in.

"Some fruits before dinner, Ms. Piper. Mr. Chapman will be home a little late this evening." The maid put the full plate on the stool next to the tub. "And milk for the little one." She also hung some fresh towels on the silvery hooks on the wall.

The cub had been napping in the corner of the bathroom, but instantly woke up the moment Claudette showed up.

"Thank you, Claudette!" Grinning, Piper put the paper cup down. She took a few slices of apple before grabbing the milk bottle. "Come here, Al," she said with a mouthful.

The cub scurried towards her master. Dark blue eyes were wide and clear. She leapt to stand along the edge of the tub. Piper began to feed the cub, smiling as her pet made a noisy, sucking sound.

"Slow down." Piper giggled.

But Alex drank fast, finishing her milk in just a few minutes. She released the empty bottle and rubbed her face with her paws.

Piper stroked the cub's head, and she chuckled at how her pet nuzzled her palm back. Alex was now holding her hand with both paws, kissing her fingers. Piper giggled, feeling ticklish. "Oh, Al, stop it!"

The cub, however, was pushed off the edge and slipped into the tub, sinking below the fluffy blanket of white foams.

"Al!" Piper shrieked in horror.

Alex briefly surfaced but drowned again.

"Alex!" Piper quickly scooped the cub up with both hands and hugged her close. She could feel the small body trembled by coughs. "Oh, you, poor thing! It's ok now! It's ok. Oh, I'm so sorry, Al. I'll be more careful next time. I'm so, so sorry, ok?" Piper cooed Alex until she stopped coughing. The cub rested her body against Piper's chest, both paws clinging on Piper's shoulder, slightly looking around in panic.

It took a few moments before the cub calmed down and began to play with the bubbles. Piper grinned as they finally enjoyed the warm bath together.

* * *

"Four bullets, Bill. We found four bullets in her body. Your creation. My money. Four fucking bullets."

Bill was in the dimly lit office. He briefly glanced out the wide window to the marvelous view of Manhattan. After the disastrous incident at the lab, Kubra had finally summoned him tonight. Bill had expected it. He had to come see his boss even if he wasn't sure if he would make it out of here tonight, alive and in one piece. Mad men like Kubra should not be upset, but, clearly, he was.

Kubra stared at Bill, his dark eyes studying him. "I thought she was your family. You're cold, Bill."

"Test subject." Bill started before his boss would get carried away. "She became violent and unstoppable. For the past year, she had almost a dozen times refused to cooperate. It wasn't that she didn't understand the orders. She did as always. But she just refused to do so. Surely, you've seen the broken cage, and Bennett's body. How she maimed him wasn't a human act." Bill let out a heavy sigh. "Diane Vause was no longer the young volunteer we once knew. She still had human cognitive abilities, human intelligence... but she was no longer human. It had to be done."

"You killed her to save yourself. That isn't what a father does. Four bullets. I could have each for every member of your family—"

"Mr. Ballik, please!" Bill rose to his feet, his back soaked with sweat.

Kubra glared up at him, but then burst out laughing. For a moment, he laughed so hard that he had to wipe his tears away. "Sit down. Sit."

Bill caught his breath again. He nodded as he slowly sat back down.

"Diane had to go. Of course, I saw Bennett. It was a mistake. A great mistake. But we all can learn from our mistakes. There must be a way to fix it. There must be a way to make the beast smarter… and stronger."

Bill paused for a moment. "You mean—"

"Yes, we need a new test subject. The lab will be repaired as soon as possible. In fact, the renovation has already started this afternoon! You'll get back to work in no time, Bill. Just enjoy your vacation while it lasts." Kubra laughed again, sipping his wine.

* * *

 **A/N:** don't worry Alex won't stay a cougar forever! Please be patient xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Alex was lying comfortably on her back, napping on Piper's lap. It was a nice, quiet winter afternoon. They both were in the backyard of the mansion. Piper had just got back from school, and was still in her school uniform. She was sitting along the white steps of the patio, scratching the cub's tummy.

Alex was a month and three weeks old now, although she was still small for her age. Piper fished out her cellphone and snapped a picture of the sleeping cub. There must have been roughly 500 pictures of Alex and her together. Piper would like to brag those precious moments to her friends, but all she could do was keeping those selfies to herself. Alex had become the biggest secret of the Chapman household.

Piper chuckled when Alex's left paw lightly touched the back of her hand. She swore that the cub was nodding, silently urging her to keep scratching. She would, on any other occasion, but she was selfish. She wanted to wake Alex up. Alex had been napping ever since Piper got back from school. She had missed her all day. Her friends had started to question why she stopped hanging out with them after school.

"Oh, look at you. Who's the boss now?" Piper lifted Alex up with both hands, their noses brushing. Alex finally opened her eyes, and lazily pushed Piper's nose with her front paw. For a long moment, she just stared at Piper, seemingly contemplating of something. Piper giggled. Alex was just probably dazed from napping, or was just thinking about warm milk.

Alex was an avid milk drinker. Bill had advised his daughter to start feeding raw meat, but milk was still Alex's favorite. Sometimes Alex went through several days on just milk, forgoing meat altogether.

When Alex cupped her face with both paws, Piper felt like she had the best pet in the world. "Mmmmmm, you're too much! I can't handle it!" Piper pulled Alex closer and brushed her face against Alex's soft tummy, blowing out bubble breaths. Alex curled, kicking a little bit, and Piper hugged her tighter now, giggling.

"Hot tea, Miss." Claudette approached from behind and put the tray on the garden table. "And some warm milk for the little one."

"Thank you, Claudette." Piper glanced up at the maid, and then moved Alex up to a sitting position on her lap. "Look, it's milk time, Al." She was about to get up and reach for the bottle, but Alex beat her to it. The cub leapt from Piper's lab and jumped onto the garden table. "Slow down, or you're going to end up a pig instead of a cougar," Piper pouted. Knees up, her chin was rested on her palm. She watched in surprise that Alex managed to open the bottle and drank directly without sucking through the teat. The cub finished the whole bottle in a few gulps. She even rolled the empty bottle towards Claudette's direction, watching the maid with slow blinks.

Claudette watched in awe. "Oh, dear, a smart one." The gray-haired woman turned briefly at Piper. "I'll warm up some more milk. Just a moment, please."

When the maid was out of sight, Piper jumped at her feet as if on cue. Alex quickly leapt off the table, and they both ran across the vast backyard. Piper was giggling through the run, breathless. Alex was small, but she was getting faster and faster each day past. Piper was about five feet behind the little one.

Grinning widely, Piper chased the cub around. "You, greedy cat!" she laughed.

Alex looked at ease. It looked almost like she was just hopping around, escaping Piper at every turn without much efforts at all. There was a moment when Alex stopped briefly to eye the panting Piper before resuming her run.

"Come... back…! This is… no fun…" Piper sulked, eventually stopping after what seemed to be the fiftieth round. Her hands on her knees, she bent to catch some air. She acted grumpy, but, in fact, it was what she had looked forward to all day long: a run with Alex.

A wide smile on her face, Piper flopped onto the grass and lied on her back, exhausted. Only a few moments later, Alex leapt onto her heaving chest, standing proudly. Piper yelped, but eventually smiled when the soft paw touched her sweaty forehead. The cub was staring down at her. As she grew, her blue eyes had now turned into a shade of deeper green. Alex wasn't smiling as she couldn't possibly be, but somehow it looked like a happy face to Piper. Maybe it was the eyes that were smiling at her.

"Warm milk!" Claudette appeared by the door again. She put the bowl of milk on the table. This time, she knew that she didn't need to go through the teat and bottle.

Alex's ears perked up, and she leapt off Piper. Sitting up, Piper shook her head at her pet's eagerness. Alex seemed to be eating well, and it was all that mattered. She watched as Alex was now standing on the table, and was literally burying her face in the bowl, drinking up the milk.

Claudette sighed. "I might need to bring another bowl, Miss Piper. Your pet is growing fast."

Piper laughed in contentment, but her smile soon faded when she heard loud banging and cursing at the backdoors of the mansion. Danny stumbled through the doors, entering the patio area. His face was red, his walk unstable.

Claudette stiffened as Danny passed her. He was fumed of alcoholic breath. A heavy consumption of alcohol for a young man that he was, at this hour.

Piper watched her brother. She was young, but she had learned a few things when her mother was too drunk to respond properly. It seemed to her that Danny was following their mother's footsteps very closely.

Danny stopped by the table, a smirk on his face. "Hey, Alex!" He grabbed the cub by its neck and lifted it up.

The cub kicked in desperation.

"Danny, let her down!" Piper ran towards her brother.

Danny held Alex up, smirking. "Can you breathe?" He stared at the cub. "I bet you can't. I can't either."

"Mr. Danny, please!" Claudette approached the young man.

Danny let out a laugh and started to run before Piper could get to him. Just like the old days, Piper was chasing after her brother. Those days when their smiles were still innocent. But Piper had grown up, and Danny had changed. It used to fun, but now it turned into anger.

Piper stopped when she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Claudette tried to reach Danny. Piper watched as he threw Alex at the ground and stomped on her left hind leg several times. The cub squealed in pain, failing to crawl away.

Blood shot to Piper's head. "Alex!" Piper jumped with all her might and crashed into her brother. They rolled onto the ground, dirt on their faces and clothes. Piper was hurt all over, but all she could think of was Alex's cries. She got up, straddling her brother. She raised her fists and madly punched at him.

"Piper! Piper, stop! Piper!"

Piper only realized what she was doing when she was finally pulled away by her mother. Danny slowly sat up, covering his nose with both hands, groaning. Blood streamed down his nose to his chin. "Ah, fuck… What the fuck, Piper!?"

"Language, Danny!" Carol scolded.

Piper pushed her mother away. Tears streamed down her face as she scurried towards Alex, holding the cub up. It was bloody, and it looked painful. Alex was trembling, tears in her frightened, green eyes. The cub made some small squeals, nuzzling her nose at Piper's neck, her front paws clinging onto Piper's shoulder.

"I will inform Mr. Chapman now," Claudette said, and rushed off.

"It's ok, Al. Dad is coming, and he'll fix you. We're going to be ok." Piper cooed many soft words into Alex's ear.

* * *

Reclining over the couch, Danny was holding an ice pack over his nose. "What? You're grounding me for three months for a fucking pet?"

" _Language_ ," Carol said, staring at her son.

Bill glowered at Danny, arms across his wide chest. "You're goddamn right."

Danny shot up from the couch. "But dad—"

"SIT BACK DOWN!" Fists clenched, Bill was red in the face now.

Both Carol and Danny froze. They had never seen Bill this angry before.

Bill closed in on his son. "You are fifteen, Danny. You were caught _drunk_. And don't you dare tell me that it was your first time. God knows that it wasn't. You abused and tortured an animal. My patience is running very thin right now. If you don't start behaving, I will have no choice but to send you to a rehabilitation."

Danny looked down. "I… I'm sorry, dad. I was drunk. I didn't mean to hurt the cub."

Piper was standing out in the hallway, listening to what was going on in the living room. She made a face when she heard her brother. She didn't believe him.

"You broke her leg, Danny. You could have injured her internally. You almost killed her. This is unacceptable." Bill sighed.

Danny kept nodding. "I—I'm sorry. I won't drink again, I promise."

Piper couldn't bear to listen anymore. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Alex flinched, stirred from her sleep. A small, creamy blanket, with a tiny, red balloon and a large, blue balloon tatted in the right corner, was pulled up to her neck. The room was kept dark with only the bed lamp on. Soft light partially pooled over the cub. Alex blinked a few times, slowly turning left and right as if in a dazed state of panic.

"Shh. Shh." Piper carefully climbed onto the bed, scooting close to Alex. Coiling under the blanket, she petted Alex's head. The cub's good leg kicked slightly as if she was scared. "It's ok. It's me. It's just us. You're safe now. No one's going to harm you. The baddie is being punished. Well, umm—" Piper grumbled almost to herself, and then she smiled lightly. "But we're together now. We'll be fine. I'll be all right, if you're all right."

Alex stared at Piper for a moment, green gaze a little groggy. The girl couldn't tell what the look meant. Was it pain? But the vet had prescribed some painkillers, and Alex had taken it before bedtime. She could see Alex's broken leg in a blue cast slipped out beyond the edge of the small blanket. Bill and Piper had just taken her back from the vet after an hour of surgery.

Tears welled up Piper's eyes as she thought back at the moments she spent in the vet's office, sitting and waiting. She gently rubbed Alex's head, her hand a little shaky. "Poor thing. I'm so sorry, Al. I'd never let anyone touch you again. I'll protect you. Please, forgive me." Piper lifted her shoulders up, bent over and kissed Alex's forehead in reassurance. She didn't know why she thought Alex could understand her. She didn't know how it was even possible. But she just knew. It was the unspoken thing between them that carried and connected them together.

Piper lied back down on the bed. In her bedroom, everything was calm and peaceful again. It felt almost like a world away. The horror that happened in the backyard, and the pain she felt, listening to the conversation in the living room. She was still very angry at Danny. But, in this room, it was just her and Alex.

Alex sneezed, and Piper jumped.

"Al!?" Piper touched the cub's head. The vet had told her several things that she couldn't remember. All she had understood was that she must report to her father if Alex appeared worse after the surgery.

Alex rubbed her face with her paw, and yawned. She stretched a bit, put her front paws against Piper's chest, and her eyes closed again. Her body curled in comfort next to Piper.

Only then Piper relaxed. The girl studied Alex for a long while, making sure that the cub was sound asleep. After what seemed to be half an hour, she let out a long yawn. It had been a long day for both of them. "I'll see you in my dream, Al."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Oii… no... Al, no..." Piper grumbled for about a minute before opening her eyes to the soft morning light shining into her bedroom through the gaps of the curtains. Alex was literally crouching on her head, her tail slapping Piper's face.

"Al, stop it!" Piper pushed the cub away. She curled up and turned the other way.

Alex was now three-month old, and her weight was no longer light. However, the cub seemed to use it to her advantage. She moved to stand on Piper's head, her four feet connected in one tight spot on the blonde head.

"Ten… minutes," Piper mumbled.

Alex paused for a moment before beginning to shuffle her feet.

"Oh, God, ok! Ok! Ugh, I really don't like you in the morning." Piper pushed herself up, yawning. The cub had leapt off her head, landing softly on the bed. Piper watched as Alex moved freely. The cast had been removed just two days ago. Alex seemed a little slow, but fine. It was all Piper wanted: Alex being well and out of harm's way.

Piper dove and caught Alex in a big hug, grinning widely as the cub kicked her. "Good morning, Al!"

Wide-eyed, Alex eventually gave in and just let her master move her however she wanted.

Piper scratched Alex's tummy before using her as a pillow. "Hmm... so soft… five minutes..." Then Piper felt Alex's feet on her face.

* * *

"I'm running late! Thanks, Claudette!"

Bill watched as his daughter ran around the kitchen, grabbing the sandwiches off the plate and stuffing them in her mouth. He sipped his black coffee and set the cup down. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Piper gave her dad a peck on the cheek, leaving some breadcrumbs on his face. But he didn't mind. He smiled back. "Morning, dad. Have a great day!" She then gobbled up the rest of the sandwiches and scurried towards the front doors.

Alex ran after Piper. It was becoming a habit for the cub to send Piper at the doors every morning. Piper knelt down and cupped Alex's face with both hands, kissing her. "I'll see you soon. Stay home and be a good girl, ok?" Alex licked the breadcrumbs off Piper's lips, and Piper laughed. She stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Bye, dad!" With that, the girl hurried out of the house, her backpack hanging over her shoulders.

Bill watched as Alex stood by the door, watching until her master disappeared at the corner of the street. He observed the cub's gaze. Alex had once slipped out into the front yard, and Piper was reprimanded for it. Alex never got out of the house on her own again. She never even tried to sneak out.

Bill cleared his throat. "Alex," he called out. For a moment, the cub just stared out into the street some distance away, where Piper had gone. Perhaps, Alex only responded to her master. Bill was surprised that she survived her infancy, and now seemed to be healthy enough, although her growth had been rather slow.

"Alex." Bill tried again, and the cub turned to look at him. They stared at each other. The clear, green eyes were beautiful and magnetic, fierce in its calmness. Bill knew Diane so well. He knew that there was nothing calm about his invention. But Alex was different from her mother, and therefore unpredictable. Unlike Diane, who were born human, Alex was born a cougar. Bill needed to observe if Alex had inherited human intelligence, or the ability to transform into human.

Bill sat back, studying the cub. "You're unique, Alex. Do you know how special you are?"

Slowly, Alex turned her gaze back out the doors. She would not go very far from the doors except for lunch, and usually waited there until Piper return from school.

"Piper will have her first piano lesson after school today, so she'd be home a little late," Bill said. To his yet another surprise, Alex glanced back at him, frowning as if in confusion. He stood from the table and waved his hands a bit. "Come here."

Alex did as told. She walked into the dining room and stopped by Bill's feet, looking up at him quizzically.

Bill knelt down and petted Alex's head. "You're a very smart girl. Very, very smart." He chuckled. "Since Piper would come home late today, how about you coming to the ranch with me? It'll just be us today. The ranch is very beautiful. I'm sure that you'll love it."

Alex purred, eyes closed, as Bill gave her the chin-scratch.

Bill smiled. He lifted his gaze and unexpectedly met with Danny's. The boy was looking down at them from the stairs. There was a look of panic at first for being seen, then a guilt, but it was short-lived. Danny's eyes hardened as he walked down the stairs and headed to the front doors.

"Morning, dad. I'll leave for school now."

"Be good. Stay out of trouble."

"Ok, dad." Danny left without looking back.

Bill sighed. Danny seemed to be sober after the incident with Alex a little over a month ago. He never touched Alex again, but Piper had not talked to him since. Bill felt sorry for the children, but decided to leave it for the time being, hoping things would run their courses.

* * *

Piper's day went with her circle of friends showing off their new pets during their lunch break. It was a topic she really wanted to join, but couldn't. She felt that she had the best pet in the world, but had to pretend not to even own one.

"Hm, yeah… wow, he's so cute…" Piper responded to her best friend, Polly, who was babbling nonstop about her baby, chocolate-colored Labrador named, 'Kingsley'.

Jack started showing off pictures of his lizard he had taken by his cell phone. "Henry VIII can change colors, you know. He's so cool!"

Piper and Polly frowned at the name Jack chose for his pet, but neither said anything.

"Hey, my aunt gave Michelle to me yesterday. All her brothers and sisters were eaten by the neighbor's cat." Nicky chimed in, holding out her iPad.

Piper looked at the pictures of the black rabbit. "Ok."

"You sound very excited, Chapman. Thanks." Nicky rolled her eyes, and Piper decided to keep quiet. Everyone continued to boast about their pets, but Piper couldn't. It was suffering since the only thing that she thought of all day was Alex. Her friends would love Alex, if they got to meet her. Anyone would love Alex, if they knew her the way Piper did. Piper smiled just at the thought of the cub.

 _Maybe she'd try fish for dinner, or some broccoli… carrots? No, she isn't a rabbit… Avocado. Celery. Spaghetti..._ Piper's mind wandered off. Alex hadn't favored raw meat, and Piper was trying to come up with a menu that would replace warm milk. Sometimes she felt that Alex was like a stubborn child who refused to grow up.

* * *

Piper grumbled when she entered her house and not finding Alex by the doors as usual. She unloaded the backpack off her shoulders. She didn't call out for Alex, but gazed around for any sign of the cub. She thought of what could have possibly taken Alex's attention at the hour of her coming home. Alex had never missed a day, waiting for her return from school. Piper felt that she had been spoiled so. Alex was like a puppy more than a cougar cub.

Silence.

Piper bit her bottom lip. "Al!" She finally called out, her voice a little strained.

There was still no response.

"Alex!"

Before panic could fully strike her, Claudette hurried out of the kitchen and into the hallway to greet Piper. "Oh, Miss Piper. Mr. Chapman took the little one to the ranch since morning. They haven't returned."

Piper's face fell. "The ranch? But that's three hours from here. When will they be back?"

"Mr. Chapman said that he would not be back for dinner, so I presume that it would be quite late."

Piper rolled her eyes and blew her breath. She stormed up the stairs and went into her room. She was home now, and she wanted her Alex. How dare dad was to take Alex with him without asking for her permission first?

Piper jumped onto her bed, burying her face into one of the pillows. She took a deep breath in. It smelled of Alex. The blanket and the bedsheet also smelled of Alex's body and Piper's shampoo and soap. Their scents mingled into a soft combination of warm and messy, not entirely fitted but intertwined. After all her friends' talk about their pets today, Piper was even more bitter right now.

"No broccoli or spaghetti for you," Piper sulked, gripping the blanket in her fists. She would surely give her father an earful when they returned.

* * *

Shouts slipped through the door to her bedroom, waking Piper up. She groaned, her head groggy. After a moment, she opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was almost ten in the evening. Piper had fallen asleep after doing some homework. A short moment passed, and her face scrunched up. No Alex. It was the first night in two months that she didn't have Alex with her. She didn't like it.

"Where's dad?" Piper mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes. She glanced up when she heard the soft creak by the door. Blue eyes widened at once as Alex pushed the door open and entered. "Alex!" Piper exclaimed, and the cub promptly leapt onto the bed.

Piper scooped the cub in her arms, hugging her tightly. "Al, you're back!" She grinned, and only loosened the embrace when Alex pushed her paws against her chest.

They both backed away a little, staring at each other.

Green eyes were wide, slightly teary. Perhaps, Alex was tired and sleepy. After all, she was taken out to the ranch for a whole day.

"Are you tired? Wanna sleep? Hmm? Do you wanna sleep?" Piper softly scratched Alex's chest.

The cub lied down on Piper's lap. She stretched before resting her feet against Piper's tummy. She didn't let out a sound, but her presence was much needed. Piper had felt so hollow, but now warmed again when Alex was here. She let out a surprised laugh when the cub just rolled over and leapt at her, hugging her with the small paws around her neck. It was clear that Alex had missed her as well.

"Where have you been? Were you with her?" Her mother's voice slipped through the door.

Piper looked up, slightly confused. Alex turned to look at the door as well.

"Don't you start, Carol. What's this? What are you trying to insinuate here?" Bill groaned.

"I don't know. You tell me."

Piper could imagine her mother's fake shrug. Carol would pretend she didn't care.

"I took Alex out to the ranch. She needs to grow. I need to train her, so that she'll be able to survive out there. She'll grow too big for this house soon, and we'll have to let her go back into the wild." Bill sighed dramatically.

Silence.

"All right. I believe you."

 _Alex. Gone._

Piper blinked several times to take in the words. She unconsciously pulled Alex closer, hugging the cub tighter. Alex cuddled in her embrace, licking her skinny arm.

Piper grimaced. She lied down with Alex in her arms, kissing the cub's neck, taking in her smell. "It's good to have you back, Al. Stay with me. Don't you ever leave," the girl whispered. She knew that it was going to be a long, agonizing night.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Piper! Piper, are you home!?"

The shouts were followed by the sound of rushing footsteps along the corridor outside her bedroom. Piper was stirred out of her afternoon nap. She lifted her head from the pillow and yawned, her arms still wrapping around Alex. The cub winced, and opened her eyes, frantically looking left and right. It had become a habit, which Alex was often stirred in her sleep ever since the horrible incident with Danny.

Piper quickly stroked the cub's head, cooing her back to sleep. "It's ok, Al. Go back to sleep."

"Piper! Are you there!?" The door burst open, revealing Polly and Nicky. Each girl had their pet in their arms.

Piper jumped as she recalled her father's warning. No visitors were allowed ever since Alex was adopted here. She hastily pulled the blanket to cover the cub's whole body.

"Oh, you were napping? But it's only three in the afternoon!" Nicky frowned, holding the rabbit in her hands. "You stop hanging out with us for afternoon naps? We don't see you after school anymore, Chapman."

Polly nodded, holding Kingsley in her arms. "Are you ill, Piper? We used to go swimming together after school. Everyone is asking about you."

Alex kicked in panic, but Piper pushed the cub's head down. She pulled a thicker blanket over, and made a brief shushing sound. She leapt off the bed and ushered her friends to leave the room. "I'm fine. I—I was just a little sleepy, that's all. And I don't always nap in the afternoon. How did you guys get in?"

The three girls hopped down the stairs and went into the playroom.

"Ms. Claudette's sister let us in," Polly replied, sitting down next to Piper on the couch.

Piper frowned as she had just recalled that Ms. Claudette was on leave today since her husband got sick, and had her sister keep watch instead. Her father was going to punish her for this. She had a better idea and left her house to hang out at Nicky's instead. Nicky's mother was rarely home, and the kids could run around and make the mess however they wanted.

* * *

Piper returned home at seven o'clock. Her mother came by Nicky's house to pick her up. Their homes were just ten houses apart down the quiet and peaceful lane.

Piper was struck in horror when she entered the dining room. Her father was sitting at the dinning table, his face looking very serious. On his lap was Alex curling, shuddering under a small blanket.

"Al! What's wrong with her, dad?! Is she ok?!" Piper ran to the cub. She reached out to touch her, but Alex quickly turned away, cowering. The cub hooked her front paws on Bill's shirt, squealing a little.

Bill petted Alex's head. He looked up at his daughter and sighed. "I said 'no visitors', Piper. If this gets out, the neighbors could have called an animal shelter, or a wildlife agency, and take Alex away right now. Do you want to lose her?"

Piper's face fell. She looked down at once, hands hooked in front of her, fidgety. "I'm sorry, dad. Polly and Nicky just showed up without telling me. I really had no idea. They just wanted to show me their new pets. I promise that they didn't see Alex." Piper grumbled at the thought of her friends marching into her bedroom today. Trouble!

Bill let out another sigh, and Piper looked up at him, alarmed.

"Oh, please, don't give Al away! Please, dad! I promise that I won't let them come to our house again!"

Bill rubbed Alex's back. Piper could still see the cub shivering, and tears shot to the blue eyes. Alex was still scared.

"Having visitors is one problem. But you left Alex under the blankets, Piper. You were gone for hours without checking up on her, or telling us where you put her. She could have been suffocated to death. It was very reckless and irresponsible of you. How can I trust you with a pet now?"

Tears poured down Piper's face as she furiously nodded in guilt. It terrified her to think that she had almost got Alex killed today. She could have lost the cub for good. "I'm so sorry, daddy! I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't mean to hurt Alex." She continued to babble for another good ten minutes, speaking and crying all at once. She was crying so much that she could barely see now. Only when she felt soft nudges around her legs that she halted her wailing.

Piper wiped the tears with her sleeves. With puffy eyes, she looked down and saw that Alex had jumped off her father's lap and had been standing in front of her. Alex was looking up at her with the same loving gaze they always shared, the fear in the green eyes vanished. The cub reached out and touched her left foot.

"Al!" Piper beamed. She dove to her knees and scooped Alex up into a bear hug, burying her wet face in Alex's soft fur. She planted many kisses on Alex's head that it started to annoy the cub. Alex chirped, waving her paws to push Piper away, but Piper just grinned until her cheeks hurt.

* * *

Her father had been taking Alex to the ranch during the day several times a week. He told her that he needed to train Alex for survival skills in the wild. Piper had begged him not to give Alex away, but she also knew that it was almost inevitable. One day Alex would grow as big as a human, and even if Piper knew that Alex would never hurt anyone, nobody outside of this house would believe it. She didn't think that her mother, her brother or Claudette believed it either. No one had been as close to Alex as Piper. No one could ever understand that Alex _understood_ like Piper could. Without exchanging a word, Alex could understand Piper more than her friends, or even her mother.

It was already ten in the evening. Piper was sitting on the couch, watching TV, waiting for her father to return. Her eyes were fixed on the screen, but her mind kept revolving around her pet. Alex had learned fast. She had been better adjusted and, strangely, behaved more like human each time she came back from the training (the skills which Piper doubted the cub would need in the wild). Piper just hoped that her father could see how Alex had changed, and would let Alex live here permanently. Piper wasn't scared of Alex. She would never be.

Piper paused when she heard the sound of the car's door closing just outside the window. Her father had returned.

 _Al is home!_

Piper sprung from the couch and ran into the hallway. Alex had slipped through the front door and ran towards her master. Her green eyes sparkled as she leapt into Piper's arms. Her paws around the girl's neck, the cub leaned in and licked Piper's ear.

Piper giggled. "Welcome home! It's been a long day, huh? Come on. Let's go to bed," she said, giving the cub a kiss on the cheek. Alex just stared at her, and Piper grinned. She loved how 'knowing' Alex's gaze was. It felt reassured that Alex _knew_ how much Piper loved her. "I know. I love you, too," she whispered with a smile, brushing her nose against Alex's.

With Alex in her arms, Piper walked up the stairs, heading towards her bedroom.

"That's a very convenient excuse, isn't it? Explain how training a cub earned the lipstick mark on your collar. That is so classic, Bill."

Piper stopped in her tracks. It was Carol's voice. Her mother had a few glasses of wine tonight, or if she had already had some during the day, anyone's guess was as good as the other's. Piper edged closer to the rail, looking down to see her father walking away, trying to lose the drunk woman. It had become a familiar sight the past year. But they never fought loudly, and they would pretend that nothing happened by next morning. The cycle would repeat again and again. Tonight. Tomorrow. This week. Next week. It became predictable even for an nine-year-old child.

"Please, don't start a fight. I'm very tired today."

"What's her name? Linda from Philly? Or is it another Linda? I lost track."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bill dismissed.

Over time, Piper had learned what her mother meant when unfamiliar, female names were brought up in the conversations. She began to understand the silence at dinners, or what the dark-colored liquid her mother liked to drink would do. Her father was having an affair, or several affairs. Her mother had always told her how perfect their family was, but here she was, caught lying to everyone, including herself. How could this be a happy family? Even a child could tell that it wasn't.

"You don't know? Or did you mean that you don't remember those girls' names?"

"Keep your voice down. The kids are upstairs."

"Of course, they're upstairs. That's where their rooms are," Carol said, slouching down on the couch.

"This is not fair, Carol. Don't you involve the kids."

"I want a divorce."

Silence.

Piper was still standing by the rail, but she wasn't sure if she was still breathing. She wanted to speak. She wanted to call out. She wanted to run downstairs and demand them to stop. _Stop breaking her heart._ She unconsciously tightened her embrace around Alex, the only source of truth she had ever known. There were no lies and illusions between them. Just pure love and kindness.

Piper flinched when Danny just ran past her and down the stairs. Apparently, her brother had been listening to their parents arguing as well. The boy rushed into the living room, where Bill and Carol were.

"Mom. Dad."

Bill cleared his throat, almost thankful for the interruption. "What is it, son?"

Danny was tall and thin, looking awkward by the doorway. It was how Piper remembered her brother. Awkward, quiet and cold. "I, uh… I've been wanting to ask. I've got a few friends in London. There's a high school I really wanna go. I… I wanna move there."

Carol gasped, a hand on her chest. "But you're only fifteen, Danny. You should wait until you graduated from high school, and then you can choose wherever you would like to go for university." She made a face before adding, "And London?"

"What friends? The friends that you've made online?" Bill scoffed, shaking his head. "Danny, your grades have been horrible. You have dropped out of basketball team, and you have been burying yourself in your room, playing games late into the night instead of doing your homework. You need to pull yourself together before thinking about leaving this house. And you only see those people online. You have no idea what they're like in real life. In fact, I am pretty sure that they are not like what you think they are in real life. Now, go to bed."

"Listen to your father. He's right," Carol said, sighing as she sat back on the sofa.

"But he's not my father."

Silence. The familiar kind of silence, only this time it was fully aware by everyone in the house. No one moved. No one looked at the other, or said anything. Bill and Carol easily turned their attention to the TV screen. Danny was staring at the floor, one hand clinging on the doorframe. Piper was watching them like an outsider.

"Go to bed, dear," Carol finally said, her gaze still fixing on TV.

"He's not my father," Danny repeated in a small, desperate mumble.

Bill let out an exasperated sigh. He turned away and stared out the window, hands on his hips.

"Just go to bed—" Carol started, but she was cut short by an angry yell.

"I knew, mom! Stop! Please, stop lying!" Danny was trembling. "My real dad contacted me a while ago. He lives in London," he admitted, and then chuckled dryly. "You, dad and Piper. I look nothing like you guys. It isn't that hard to see."

Piper's gaze shifted to her brother's curly, dark hair. Danny had dark eyes and thick, dark eyelashes. Their parents and grandparents on both sides were blonde and blue-eyed.

Carol sat up straight in her sitting position. Her demeanor stiffened, and the pink shade on her face was now flushed gray. Piper was waiting for her mom to say something, but the denial never came.

Piper hugged Alex even tighter. She needed Alex to shield her. She needed to immune herself from this house of deception.

Bill eventually turned around, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. "What's the school called?"

Within the next two months, Danny moved to England. Even though Bill still financially supported Danny, the boy was rarely mentioned in the family again.

Over the years, Piper and her brother kept in touch, exchanging holiday well wishes.

* * *

 _8 years later._

"Five… minutes…" Piper pulled the pillow over her head. She could feel the warmth radiating from the body next to her, enveloping her like a fluffy, magical blanket. So warm and soft that she never wanted to leave the bed.

Piper felt the nudge on her shoulder. "Hmm… three min—" She was kicked off the bed and unceremoniously landed on the floor. "Ouch! Why did you have to be so violent!? You could have broken my neck!" Piper griped as she got up, rubbing her head. "Right. I exaggerated it a bit, but God, that hurts."

The regal feline was sitting on her side of the bed, slapping her tail in annoyance. Alex didn't like that Piper had been missing school bus often last semester. Piper swore that her pet even tried to sabotage her late night calls with Kevin, her boyfriend, by hiding her cell phone on various occasions, so that Piper would turn in early and not miss the school bus. Sometimes the cougar knew too much for Piper's liking.

Piper stifled her yawn as she moved towards the bathroom, stripping off her satin, crimson-colored lingerie along the way. She glanced over shoulder and caught Alex's stare. The cougar instantly looked away, and Piper laughed. If only Alex could blush, Piper would give anything to see it.

Piper brushed her teeth by the sink, glancing out of the bathroom at the cougar, who was now pacing around on the floor. She wondered why Alex had acted as if she was shy to see her naked. As if Alex actually understood! For all Piper knew, Alex didn't see her as food, and that was good enough. Anyone would have freaked out if they saw Piper sleeping with a full-grown wild cat. Even her father was worried at times.

"You're a funny cat, Al. I love you."

Only then that Alex turned to look at her. Piper whistled as she retreated into the bathroom and took a shower. Fall semester started today. Piper was now seventeen years old.

* * *

"I'm running late! See you later, dad!"

"Good morning, Piper," Bill hummed over his coffee. It was a routine for them now.

With a bag slinging over one shoulder, Piper ran out of the house, gobbling up her sandwiches as she sprinted down the graveled path and exited through the gates. She smiled as she had made it in time to the designated bus stop, which was a few blocks from her house. The yellow bus soon pulled over, and the door opened.

"Hello, Chapman," the gray-haired driver greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Healy," Piper said as she got on the bus.

Piper walked past several rows of seats and sat down next to Polly, their usual spots.

"Nicky got a car last week. I told her to pick us up, but she wouldn't. She's been making fun of us," Polly sulked, hugging her backpack. "We should definitely do something. Maybe we don't sit with her during lunch. That would teach her a lesson. What do you think?"

Piper chuckled. Her father had mentioned getting her a car, but she hadn't decided which car she wanted. She didn't want to tell Polly as to avoid upsetting her best friend. She looked up at Healy again when the bus was still immobile. After Nicky's mother bought a new house and the Nichols moved to a different zone a few years ago, Piper had been the only one waiting at this stop. "Is something wrong, Mr. Healy?" she asked.

Healy glanced up at the rear-view mirror and smiled. "There's a new kid starting today. Oh, there she is."

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice greeted by the door, a little out of breath.

"You're late," Healy said, "Don't let it happen again."

"Sorry, sir."

The husky voice got Piper's attention, but everything seemed to fade into background when a raven-haired girl stepped onto the bus. The girl was tall. Alabaster skin and broad shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses, sporting a white sweater and a pair of torn, black jeans. Her charcoal-colored coat and leather boots were stained with muddy spots.

The girl turned around to look for an empty seat before her gaze finally landed on Piper. Their gazes were locked right away, and Piper forgot to breathe. She would have overlooked this girl if they just passed each other in the street. She wouldn't have spared the girl a moment if not for the vibrant green eyes that seemed to come from another world.

The girl smirked at Piper before taking a seat two rows in front of Piper. For some reason, Piper had to force herself to look away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for your kind words! Love y'all xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Piper wasn't sure what to think, or if she should be thinking at all, when the new girl entered the lab, and settled at the same station Piper and her friends were. Piper, Polly and Nicky glanced at one another, but decided to say nothing since Jessica Wedge was absent today, and the spot next to Piper was vacant.

The biology instructor briefly gestured at the tall girl. "There's our new classmate, guys. Alex Vause. Be nice to her. All right, I've handed out the syllabus on your desk. Read it. There'll be pop quiz every other week, starting next week—"

The whole classroom erupted into groans. Typical. Piper wanted to yawn, but involuntarily stiffened. She had become overly conscious in the presence of the new girl. She could see from the corner of her eyes that the girl was staring at her. While Nicky and Polly ranted to each other about the content in the syllabus, Piper decided to be nice and turned to Alex.

"Hi, I'm Piper Chapman. I've never seen you around the neighborhood before. Where are you from?"

Alex frowned slightly. "Around here."

The reply came short, but it didn't sound rude or upset. Alex's husky voice somehow resonated in her ears like silk. Piper had to stop, giving it full attention, wanting to hear more.

"I—I've just moved here," Alex eventually added, but looked away, her hand fidgeting over the syllabus she wasn't reading.

Piper studied the girl. _Now, she's clearly uncomfortable._ Piper decided to let it pass.

"Yo, and where's that? Where did you come from?" Nicky blurted out.

Alex's head shot up, her gaze harsh. Both Nicky and Polly glanced at each other, slightly alarmed by the reaction.

"Oh, fuck. Just forget it. Don't make friends." Nicky rolled her eyes, chewing her toothpick.

"Come on, Nicky. Don't push her," Piper said.

Nicky's eyes widened, exasperated. "Push? _I_ pushed her?"

"She might not feel comfortable talking about it." Piper turned to Alex, giving the girl a smile. "It's ok. Nicky is a little blunt. Oh, and that's Polly. They're my friends. They're cool."

Alex stared at both Polly and Nicky for a moment, and then nodded at Piper obediently. They didn't speak for the rest of the class. While everyone was chatting with their friends, catching up with their summer breaks, Piper was busy, chatting on her cell phone with her boyfriend, Kevin Walter, who was in another class. Alex was watching her the whole time, but she didn't stop the girl.

* * *

It was lunch break, and the cafeteria was crowded and so loud to the point of students having to shout at each other. The school had planned to expand the cafeteria, but the proposal had been put on hold for over a year now.

"Miss you, babe," Kevin said as he leaned in.

Piper turned her head to meet his kiss. "Miss you, too. How was Namibia?" She put her tray on the table, and they all sat together at their table in the middle of the cafeteria. They were the rich, popular kids. They were at the center of everyone's attention.

"It was great! Lemme show you." Kevin was skimming through pictures on his cell phone. He was a rugged, tall, blond boy with tanned skin. He was in the football team. He rode a red BMW S1000RR. He was every girl's dream date. Piper knew that she was the luckiest girl, but she was a catch, too. She was slim, tall and blonde with sun-kissed skin. Her blue eye were of oceanic shade, a killer smile with perfect teeth.

"Here, look!" Kevin showed the pictures he had taken on his phone during the break.

Piper swiped through, occasionally nodding at the shots of beautiful landscapes. She then made a face when some were of Kevin with bleeding wild animals came up. There were dead zebras and ostriches. "I don't see how that would be fun," Piper groaned. She knew that her boyfriend was into hunting just like his father, but she hadn't expected the disgust she would feel when she actually saw the pictures.

Kevin helped her swipe through the pictures faster. He had a big, proud smile on his face when he stopped at his own picture with a dead cheetah. "Now that was totally fucking awesome!"

"Holy shit. That's fucking cool, man," Nicky said.

Polly chewed her food. "Ew, no."

Piper felt bile rising up her throat. The cheetah reminded her of Alex, and she quickly put the phone back in Kevin's hand. She suddenly thought of her pet, waiting for her at home. She couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to Alex if she was returned into the wild several years ago. She couldn't bare the thought of not seeing Alex again. She couldn't stand the thought of Alex getting hurt. The day her brother broke Alex's leg still haunted her to this day.

Alex, her pet, was cute, warm and understanding. She always waited for Piper to return home. She always hugged Piper as they slept. Her warmth was out of this world.

But there was another Alex, stiff, cold and strange, sitting at the furthest corner of the cafeteria. Alex Vause was sitting alone as any new student would be in their new school. In front of her was an untouched burger and four cartons of milk.

 _Four? Seriously?_ Piper noted.

"What are you looking at?" Kevin asked, his gaze following Piper's. "New girl?"

"New and weird as hell," Nicky said.

"She got these really strange eyes. Beautiful eyes, I mean," Polly said, "But, like Nicky said, she's super weird. She wouldn't talk to anyone the whole period, and she just kept staring at Piper. Like the whole time."

Piper felt a little better that she wasn't the only one obsessing with the new girl's eyes.

"Any chance she's a vampire?" Kevin laughed, and Piper elbowed his arm.

"You better watch out, Walter. She seemed to only want to talk to Chapman. You might have a competition coming up," Nicky said.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's just new and nervous," Piper said, keeping her tone casual.

Nicky's eyes widened in mockery. "Already defending her. I can smell dyke drama."

"Shut up," Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"You fancy threesome? She's hot," Kevin whispered at Piper, and then laughed at his own joke.

Piper couldn't decide if she should be angry at him or not, but she found it strange that she was agreeing with her boyfriend. Yes, 'hot' was what she would describe 'Alex Vause'. The girl looked a few years older than her age, and was taller than most girls by a head. The way she ran her hand through her thick, raven mane, the way her gaze drift in space, and the way she move just oozed silent confidence and raw sensuality. Just by sitting quietly, she made other schoolgirls look childlike and bland. Piper had to admit that Alex intimidated her in every way possible. Alex was bad news.

Alex had a look of mild distress when she finished all of her milk. She eventually grabbed the burger, and opened her mouth to take the first bite. But her gaze had somehow lifted from her food and found Piper's prying eyes.

Piper froze. In the crowd, she felt as though she was being watched by a cryptic, dangerous creature. She couldn't tell how long they were staring at each other, but she was the first to look away.

* * *

Piper slammed the door of her locker closed, and was momentarily stunned to turn and met with the set of emerald eyes. The color was so clear and deep. It was as though she was looking into an animal's eyes. Alex was standing so close to her that she had to take a step back.

"Hey," Piper greeted. She quickly looked down after realizing that she had been staring.

"What's your next period?"

Piper took in a deep breath, feeling awkward by the sudden question. She didn't have to answer, and she should just walk away. "Chemistry," Piper said. She hugged her textbook to her chest, glancing up at the taller girl. She watched the new girl looking through the school timetable, amused by her frown. "Let me help," she said, peeking at the sheet in Alex's hands. "You have math for next period. B-107. That's building B, room 107. It's a little weird, but building B is actually the fourth building from where we are right now, which is building A. The building next to ours is building C, and then the gym. Building B is the furthest away. Hope that helps."

Alex's frown deepened. "I was hoping that we would have more classes together."

Piper paused for a second. She cleared her throat, trying to break Alex's stare at her, but the girl didn't seem to take the hint. "Don't worry. You'll make lots of new friends soon."

Alex's full lips broke into a grin. "I don't need other friends. I've got you."

Piper raised her brows. She would have walked away right now if not because of Alex's harmless smile. It was the kind of smile that made her feel like she was the only person in the world. She didn't understand why a complete stranger would give her such a smile. It didn't help with Alex's height, hypnotic eyes and husky voice.

Piper felt her whole face very hot, and she looked away. "I better get going. See you around," she said and began to walk down the busy hallway.

Alex nodded, but followed the blonde anyway. Piper glanced over her shoulder, and then sighed. She wanted things to be simple. The truth was that she simply disliked Alex's smile, and she didn't understand the color her eyes.

Piper stopped in her tracks, turning to point a finger at Alex. "I'm going to my class, and you should be going to yours. Lunch break will be over in just ten minutes. You might want to get to your class sooner, just in case you get lost in the campus."

"It's 'Al'. You always—you can call me 'Al'," Alex said, smiling again.

Piper shut her eyes, unsure why she wanted to slap that grin from her face.

Alex grabbed Piper's face with both hands, turning her face left and right. "Why are you making that face? Are you ok? Are you hurt—"

Piper's eyes shot wide open. She slapped Alex's hands away, glancing around. "Excuse me, you can't just touch me like that!" she hissed, but was careful to keep her voice down.

Alex looked down at her hands, puzzled at the blonde's rejection.

"My God, I can't believe this!" Blushing, Piper shook her head and stormed off.

* * *

When Piper got home, her father was busy working in his study. "Hey, dad," she greeted as she made her way towards her own bedroom.

"How was your day?" His voice slipped through the open door.

Piper walked back a step to stop by the doorway, and smiled. "Not bad. You're home early today."

"I got some paperwork to do. Plus, the lab will be renovated until next week. I'm gonna be home more often." Bill walked around his desk and came to give her a hug, kissing her head. Piper giggled. It felt just like when she was a child.

"Want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked.

Humming, Piper wrapped her arms around his waist. He had gained some weight during the past years, and his hair had turned white. "Nah, I'm heading out."

"But you just got home."

"I know, but I'm gonna go to Polly's. We have a lot to catch up."

"Reasonable. Leave your old man with a big cat." Bill faked a frown.

Piper chortled, but immediately looked around. "Where's Al?" She inwardly pouted. Alex never missed a day to greet her when she returned home.

Piper left her father's study and went into her bedroom. She sighed in relief to see the cougar in the open room closet, lying on her back with her legs stretched out. "There you are!" she said as she approached Alex. She sat down and gave Alex a scratch on the chest, but the cougar just lied still, looking elsewhere. Piper knew immediately that Alex was in a bad mood, and the room closet was her favorite hiding place on a bad day.

"Grumpy day, huh? Claudette forgot your milk? When will you grow up, Al? Aww, you need a hug! Lemme hug you. Hug. Hug!" Piper threw herself on top of the cougar, wrestling with her pet. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Alex was like a huge, warm and soft pillow Piper couldn't get enough of.

Alex stayed lazy for a moment, before starting to wrestle back. Like always, she was gentle in her movement, careful not to hurt her master. Piper let out a yelp when the cougar flipped her, pinning her down on the floor. She giggled into Alex's chest, kicking hard, but she knew that it didn't hurt the cougar. Her smile eventually faded when Alex just lied on top of her, silently brooding over her victory.

"Still upset? Oh, Al, what's wrong?" Piper sat up, and Alex moved away slightly. Sitting next to her pet, Piper tenderly caressed Alex's head and then brought her right paw up, kissing it. Eyes closed, she nudged her cheek against the paw. "I know. I know," she sighed. "You brood every time semester starts. It's ok. I'm not going anywhere." Piper looked up at Alex, smiling. For some miraculous reason, the cougar's gaze softened at her words, and she softly touched Piper's cheek in return. Piper never figured out why, but it was as though Alex had understood everything she had said. She didn't even know how it was possible. It was beyond all reasons—beyond all knowledge she had known.

"Piper." Her father's voice came through the door.

Piper turned to the door. "Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you that your mother wants a family lunch this coming Saturday. Your grandma is coming, too," Bill said as he pushed the door open wide. His gaze rested briefly on Alex before returning to Piper.

"Ok, dad."

"How long are you going to stay at Polly's?"

"Just one night. She'd been to Iceland, and she wants all of us to listen to her _adventure_." Piper raised her hands to add to her dramatic tone.

To Piper's surprise, the cougar got up and crawled away to the window. Piper turned to look at her pet, worry starting to get her. It would be their first night apart in a long while. How could Alex always tell? How could her pet know and feel so much like a human? Sometimes Piper had to step back and compare her pet with her friends'. They were nothing alike. Alex was just so special.

Alex's ears and tail were down. Green eyes looked sad as she stared out the window. Piper was going to get up and go to Alex, but her father interrupted.

"Looks like your friends are already waiting at the doors," Bill said.

Piper stopped. She could hear some faint chattering from downstairs. It seemed that both Polly and Nicky had come to pick her up. "Oh, my God, they're here! I swear, dad, I told them to wait outside!" Quickly, she went to the closet. She grabbed a few clothing items and stuffed them into her backpack. She rushed out of the room and literally flew down the stairs.

As soon as Piper was out the door, Bill grabbed the doorknob. He gave one harsh look at the cougar before slamming the door shut.

Alex could hear Piper and her friends, their chatters growing fainter into the distance. They left. Everything became silent again. Alex looked up at the bed that was left untouched and cold. She sighed and rolled onto her back, burying her face in her paws. It was only the first day at school, but it proved to be much more daunting than she had expected.

* * *

 **A/N :** thanks for kind words. xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The second day at school wasn't particularly joyful either. Or the next day. Or the day after that. Everything passed in a big blur of loud chatters, laughs and shoves. The hours of lectures, the different handwritings on the boards, and the stack of textbooks and endless notes spreading out on her desk. Alex had received private education from Bill in the past, but coming out into the real world, having to live and act like a normal human being had proved to be extremely taxing. Being at school all day, she was automatically forced not to transform, and her body ached at times, adding to the hazy cloud of stress she was already under. She felt like she was drowning in a quicksand, her heavy head spinning, her body trembling out of control. She just wanted to collapse and fade into oblivion.

It had been a month, and Bill was displeased at her inability to make a single friend. His daughter, AKA her master, had mostly ignored her. She couldn't even sit with Piper in biology anymore. Her seat had been taken by a pretty, blonde girl named, 'Jessica Wedge.'

"You can't sit with us, freak," Jessica had said on the second day.

Polly and Nicky had snickered at her, while Piper had done nothing but look away. Alex had watched her master, puzzled and disappointed by this new side of Piper she had never known.

 _Freak_.

In that moment, it was as though Jessica, a complete stranger, knew her the best. She wasn't Piper's loving pet. She wasn't Bill's greatest invention, or God's random gift. She was just a freak. No matter what Bill had told her, it was exactly how she had begun to feel in the past few years.

Making it easier for everyone, Alex didn't try to approach Piper at school again. Trying to keep up with her study and not failing the tests were hard enough. She barely had time to think about making friends.

* * *

Piper hadn't seen the new girl in the cafeteria for weeks now. Sometimes Piper tried to follow her after their biology class, curious where she'd go during lunch break, but Alex was always so fast, disappearing into the crowded hallway every time. They had biology together on Tuesday and Thursday, and then drama club on Friday, but even so, they hardly acknowledged each other's presence. Piper had just got a new, black BMW X4 last week, so their ride to school on the school bus had stopped.

During their drama club, Piper would be rehearsing her role as Juliet Capulet, and Alex would be behind the stage, working as a stagehand. They were complete strangers, and Piper shouldn't be bothered by their lack of interaction. Only the problem was that she was. Perhaps she felt guilty for overreacting at Alex's touches? No, she knew that Alex stepped out of bound for touching her, but she just thought that she could have handled it better.

Piper left the cafeteria before her friends. The excuse was her need to talk to her math teacher for an extra credit work. She rushed through the hallways, peeking into the classrooms for any sign of Alex in building A, and was about to start on building C. No such luck. The bell rang before she could continue her search.

* * *

For the first time, Piper woke up to her pet still sleeping. The cougar was even snoring, her front legs wrapping around Piper protectively. Dazed, Piper paused for a moment before a smile crept up her face, which was partially bathed in sunlight shining through the gap of the curtains. She relished how odd and wonderful her journey with her pet had been. No one would have believed it even if they saw them with their own eyes. No one would have allowed this to go on. Even her father sometimes had doubts, and had asked Piper if she had ever witnessed Alex's aggressive behavior. There had been none. She could turn her back on the cougar, and Alex had never harmed even a strand of Piper's hair.

Piper reached up and caressed the cougar's cheek, pinching it. Green eyes fluttered open, and Alex yawned, exposing her long, sharp fangs. Piper softly pushed the cougar's face away.

"Morning breath," Piper muttered through her giggle. It sounded crazy, but her pet actually understood her more than anyone could imagine.

 _Morning._

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh, shit!"

Both Piper and Alex snapped, and they leapt off the bed in unison. Piper was late for school. She rushed into the bathroom and when she came out of the shower, her pet was nowhere to be seen. She assumed that Alex was probably downstairs, having her breakfast. She didn't see her pet when she left either. Alex had stopped walking her to the front doors for years now, and she had to admit that she had missed it.

* * *

Piper was already twenty-five minutes late to school when she drove out of the driveway. To her surprise, she saw the new girl rushing along the pavement. Apparently, Alex was late as well. Piper slowed down her car and lowered her window.

"Want a ride?" Piper asked.

Alex slowed down, turning to see Piper. She was slightly out of breath. Her hair was a little messy, a backpack slung over her slim shoulder. "What?" She glanced around, puzzled.

"We're late. Hop in."

It took Alex a moment to get it. She brushed her nose, and bent lower to talk to Piper through the window. "Thanks, but it's ok. I'm just gonna skip the first class. It's already passed fifteen minutes, so it'll be marked 'tardy' anyway." She waved. "Go ahead, Chapman."

Piper paused for a second.

* * *

Piper never jumped out the back of the bus. She never missed a class, or failed a test. She followed her father's instructions, taking his words as the Gospel. Piper just happened to agree with Alex that skipping their first period today made a lot of sense.

Piper drove to the nearest Starbucks. She treated Alex a venti, iced Americano, and she herself had a hot caffe latte of the same size. They left the coffee shop and headed out to the nearest park. They settled next to each other on the black-painted bench.

"Thanks," Alex muttered over her coffee. Her glasses sitting on top of her head, her eyes narrowed in the sun. They appeared greener than usual with the reflection of the deep, vast green of the huge park. They were like the emerald pool in the middle of an isolated, tropical island. A fictional paradise.

"Have you ever skipped school before?" Piper asked.

Alex shook her head. "No, I was homeschooled. Litch High is my first public school."

Piper observed how Alex's full lips clamped around the dark green straw. For a moment, she was lost in her thoughts. Those lips looked very kissable.

"What about you?"

Piper was snapped out of her thoughts. "Wha—what about me?"

"Have you ever skipped school before?"

Piper gave a careless shrug. "All the time." She took another sip of her hot drink. "You were homeschooled? Where are you from?" Piper remembered how uncomfortable Alex was when she asked on their first day at school, but she couldn't resist. She was truly curious about the girl.

Alex cleared her throat. "I used to live close to East Valley."

Piper beamed. "My dad has a ranch in East Valley. He would take our pet there to train her, but—I've been there only once or twice. He usually wouldn't let me tag along."

"Your pet?" Alex muttered with the straw between her teeth.

"A horse. We have a horse."

Alex raised her brows as if in amusement, and Piper frowned in paranoia. "What?"

"Nothing," Alex said.

Piper tucked her hair behind her right ear. She was pleasantly surprised that Alex had opened up to her a little more. "I've been meaning to apologize about that day. What Jessica said was horrible. I should have said something."

Alex stared at Piper, her face expressionless.

Piper bit her bottom lip, glancing down. "I'm sorry."

"But she was right."

Piper frowned. "Don't say that about yourself. You're not a freak. You're just… _new_. Jessica always treats new kids like that."

"If you think it was horrible, why do you hang out with her?"

Piper paused. "She... she has her bad moments, but she's still my friend. I—I just wanted to apologize on her behalf." She didn't even believe herself. She felt her face growing hot. The truth was that Nicky told Jessica that Alex had occupied her seat the day before, and Jessica considered it as the most offensive act against her. Nobody took Jessica Wedge's seat. No one.

Alex stared. It was the same intense, cold, predatory gaze Piper remembered from the first day they met.

 _Say something. Anything_. Piper felt like she wanted to jump from the bench and hide from the stare.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. Besides, I didn't lose sleep over it." Alex's lips curled up into a smile, a faint trace of dimple on her right cheek. "You're kind, Chapman."

"Piper. You can call me Piper."

For a moment, Alex stared at the blonde before gazing out into the distance, lost in her thought. "...Piper." Alex lifted her fingertips to touch her own lips as she whispered Piper's name.

Piper involuntarily shuddered. She reminded herself to breathe, her gaze fixing on those lips once again. It was official; Alex's lips should be kissed regularly.

Alex turned to smile at the blonde. "You seem different today. You talk to me."

Piper thought really fast, and came up with a shrug. "Well, we're partners in crime now."

 _You're so lame, Piper Chapman._

"I must be a bad influence on you," Piper added, her eyes narrowed in a tease.

Alex chuckled. "I do need a break. I studied for hours last night. My head was going to explode this morning. Thanks for the coffee."

Piper couldn't help but smile when Alex made a big sucking sound from the straw.

* * *

Alex stopped just before she would reach the open doors to the cafeteria. Students were flocking in and out, and Alex had to sidestep in the hallway before deciding whether to enter.

Piper had dropped her off an hour ago, and they both entered the campus on their own. Alex had hung out at the gym until the bell rang.

With her backpack slung over her shoulder, Alex straightened herself up, counting one to a hundred. She didn't know what to expect from having lunch in the cafeteria, but having a nice chat with Piper this morning did encourage her to take a step further. Her guardian had expected her to constantly try to make friends.

 _Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one..._

Alex entered.

Most people paid her no mind, and it relieved her. Alex moved to the furthest table and sat down. A pair of sandwiches and five boxes of milk. Her goal for today was to finish her lunch in a room with more than three people. She should succeed without much hassle, except that a certain blonde had walked past her and made a remark.

"Oh, look who's here. The freak."

Alex looked over her shoulder and saw Jessica standing behind her. Other students leered at her, giggling. Alex had been here for a month already. Basically, she wasn't new anymore. The fact that Jessica still kept calling her a freak meant that there was something wrong with her. How did Jessica know? Did the girl possess some special power to recognize her true form? What did Jessica see? Would Jessica tell anyone about it? Did she already?

 _Piper._ Alex stiffened. Bill had specifically ordered Alex to keep her true identity secret at all cost, that she could not let anyone know, especially Piper, in order to keep his daughter safe.

Alex shot up from her stool and faced Jessica. She was towering over the blonde by several inches. The whole cafeteria erupted into whistles and cheers. What Bill hadn't told Alex was what to do when the secret was out.

Jessica smirked. Her brows arched up in mocking curiosity. "D'aw, you look upset. What are you gonna do, huh? Look, this is not a place for freaks like you. You don't belong here. You smell like a filthy animal."

Alex glanced down at her own old coat. It looked muddy around the edges, but she didn't think it smell. But things turned ugly real fast when Jessica wiped Alex's food and milk off the table. Other kids made loud gasps, and then started to laugh.

Jessica turned and began to walk away, but Alex grasped the girl by the neck, literally pulling the blonde down to her knees, hissing in her ear. "That was my lunch."

Everyone gasped, froze in their seats.

"Hey, that's enough!" Kevin approached Alex from behind, pulling at her arm. He was alarmed that he couldn't seem to move her at all.

Other kids began to stand up, confusion in their eyes, as Jessica failed to lose Alex's grip, her face reddened as she struggled to breathe.

"Alex!" Piper ran to Alex's side, and Alex momentarily stalled. "What's going on? Let her go!"

"Let go off her! She can't breathe!" Kevin punched at Alex's face, causing her to stumble backwards. Alex's glasses fell off by the hit.

"Kevin, don't!" Piper caught the taller girl just in time before she would fall.

Kevin grabbed Jessica by the waist and dragged her away from Alex. He looked confused at the sight of his girlfriend holding Alex's arms, standing by the new girl. "Come here, Piper! She's dangerous—"

"Enough!" A teacher stumbled through the crowd, yelling. He took a look at both sides, and said, "Wedge. Walter. Vause. Principal office, now!"

* * *

It was half past seven in the evening when Nicky finally drove Kevin and Jessica to Polly's. Piper had been waiting for her boyfriend to get out of detention. They were going to spend a night at there. Polly's father was away overseas for business meetings, and her mother was on a short vacation with friends in Vegas. Polly had the house all to herself (and her friends).

Piper and Nicky were sitting by the couch. The TV was on, but no one was watching. They were looking at Kevin and Jessica, who were about to start their late dinner. Polly had ordered pizzas for them.

"Didn't mean to worry. The stupid detention was only for today. My dad already talked to the principal," Jessica said, sipping her Diet Coke.

"Wait. Walter didn't get any punishment for hitting a girl? That's fuckup, man." Nicky raised a brow, chuckling in disbelief.

Kevin took the first bite, and spoke with a mouthful, "It was self-defense."

Polly laughed over her champagne, sitting down next to Piper. "That's a good one."

"I'm serious!" Kevin countered, spitting out some chewed pepperoni.

Piper itched to say something, but decided to remain silent. She couldn't quite believe what her boyfriend had just said. He looked at her and sighed.

"I swear, baby, I would never hurt a girl, if I had a choice." Kevin sighed again, and then turned to Nicky. "She was sick, man. She was fucking inhumanly strong. She must have lifted weights, or something. Jiu jitsu? Karate? Boxing? Hell, I don't know, man, but she was fucking strong. Like _strong_."

"You're a pussy," Nicky scoffed, shaking her head.

Kevin turned to Jessica, gesturing at her scarf. "Take that off. Show them."

It got Piper's attention. She had expected Jessica to be telling stories, antagonizing her opponents, and boasting about her parent's connections and powers like she always did. But Jessica had been rather tamed ever since she got here, ashen-faced, her blue eyes lacking their usual glitter and arrogance. For God's sake, Piper had ever seen Jessica this shaken before.

Jessica slowly pulled off her scarf, revealing deep purple, reddish bruises, where she had been strangled. By one hand. By Alex's hand. It looked much worse than anyone had thought, and Piper could hear Polly and Nicky's gasps.

"What the fuck was that? Did she have claws or something? Did you bleed?" Nicky blurted out.

Jessica quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck again. "No bleeding, but the grip was so tight that I couldn't breathe at all... It was… so tight."

Polly shot up from the couch and walked over to the wounded blonde. "Oh, Jess, we had no idea how bad it was. Have you gone to the hospital?"

"No, I—I'm fine," Jessica replied.

Piper was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected the bruises to be this bad. Alex had grabbed Jessica for only a few moments. What stunned Piper even more was Jessica's reaction. The girl seemed absolutely terrified.

Inwardly sighing, Piper didn't quite understand why she continued to linger to the small hope that Alex was nothing like what Kevin had said. The evidence on Jessica's neck was nothing like how gentle Alex had been with her this morning. It was incredibly frustrating to see the two sides of this stranger in just one day. She just didn't know what to believe.

* * *

"I don't want to hear any excuses."

The living room was dark, but Alex still felt the need to hide. "Mr. Chapman—"

"I can't believe that you've been so reckless. You could have seriously injured the girl!"

"I—I don't know. She provoked me—"

"So you ended up attacking her? That was how you solved the problem? What did I teach you all along? You can't let your instincts control you. They would have pressed charges or put you in jail now, if not because her father is an old friend of mine! Now, let's hope that he'll keep 'us' a secret from both his daughter _and_ Piper." Bill groaned, pacing around. "Look at what you've done!"

Alex looked down, her entire world weighed down with guilt. "I'm sorry, Mr. Chapman. It won't happen again."

"You've disappointed me. Maybe you're not ready for human interactions after all."

The words cut deep into Alex's conscience. She heard him grab the doorknob to the wooden, closet door.

"You're not allowed back in the mansion until further notice. Don't approach anyone at school. Keep to yourself as much as you can. And keep away from Piper." With that, the closet door was shut behind Bill.

Alex's heart sank at her guardian's punishment, which was way worse than detention after school. Bill would surely use the ranch as an excuse for the cougar's absence again.

Alex rubbed her face tiredly as she sat down on the old, leather couch. Only the desk lamp was turned on as she felt safer in the dark. She glanced through the small gap between the torn, gray curtains. The small road in front of her tiny house led to the Chapman mansion a good distance away, the mansion's vast backyard between them, a long tunnel connecting the two places. She had frequented the secret passage for years. The cold, stony walls and the damp air underground. Bill would always bring a flashlight with him, but Alex could see very well in the dark.

Bill had begun to introduce her to this small, abandoned, two-story house about seven years ago. He would bring her here for private homeschooling, while giving the rest of the Chapman family an excuse that he had taken her to the ranch.

The ranch.

It had become a distant memory to Alex. She remembered visiting the ranch during the first year when she was still very young. Then, one day, Bill stopped taking her there, and they began to use this abandoned house instead. This place was as old and lonely as it could get. It was excruciating to stay here especially when Piper was so near, yet so far away.

 _Piper._

The bruise on her cheek stung again. The left lens of her glasses cracked when Kevin's fist met her cheek. Alex's eyesight was perfect, but it was Bill's idea to have her wear them to help veiling the strange green of her eyes. But she was no 'Clark Kent'. She was just a beast.

Suppressing her sigh, Alex lied down on the couch, exhausted. It had been a long day. She didn't have the strength left to wonder anymore tonight, but all she thought about was what Piper would think of her now.

If Piper thought of her at all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for your kind words xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"A plague o' both your houses!" The red-haired, lanky boy shouted with his dramatic gesture, and eventually fell to his knees.

During the drama club, Alex would stay behind the red curtains, watching attentively. The weekly rehearsals gave her joy. It made her feel like she was in a film, seeing events unfolded firsthand. There was a handsome boy playing the role of Romeo, and Piper was his 'Juliet'. They were both lithe and regal. He was a little pale, while she was slightly tanned from outdoor activities. They both looked beautiful and fragile, and Alex felt the urge to protect them, or the image and idea they represented.

Only it was all on stage. It wasn't real. Nothing felt real to Alex. Not even her own body. Her world was crumbling each day past, peeled away, layer by layer. She just couldn't imagine where it would end. What would be left of her?

 _Who am I? What am I?_

It was the question Alex had faced everyday for the past few years. She had read a lot, and had watched many movies, hoping to find someone like her. The closest she had found was 'werewolf', but 'Frankenstein' came close on bad days. She knew that she was Bill's creation, but he had offered her no other background information. He only told her that she was special, and that he was the only person she could trust. Sometimes it just didn't feel enough anymore.

Alex's thoughts drifted away. Far away.

And, then, Piper touched the golden strands of her hair, softly brushing them off her pretty face. Her blue eyes shone so brightly even in the shadow. It was the first time Piper came behind the curtains to find her. Piper had approached her, and was now standing next to her. Her backpack was slung over her slim, sun-kissed shoulder. The girl was ready to go home.

Their home.

"Where have you been? You skipped the club last week."

Alex was surprised that Piper had noticed her absence. Bill specifically ordered her to stay away from his daughter. From her master. Even though he didn't tell her to skip classes, she did so out of her own fears. She wouldn't be able to live with herself, if she had ever harmed Piper.

Alex had missed Piper so much as she lied awake every night in her small house. Her bed felt harsh and cold without Piper. She wanted so much to return to her master.

"Alex?" Piper whispered her name, and took a step closer.

Alex grabbed her backpack off the floor, turned away and left the theater.

* * *

Piper stood still, her mouth slightly open. She blinked slowly, unable to recall what she had said or done to upset Alex. She certainly didn't deserve to be ignored like this. She spun on her heels and pushed the backdoor open. She saw Alex stalking across the schoolyard, and rushed after her.

Piper grabbed Alex's wrist, turning the girl around. "What was that? A new way to say 'hello'?"

Alex frowned. "No, I didn't want to talk. I thought that was clear."

Piper halted, hurt by the unexpected honesty. "But why?" Her voice came out small.

After a moment, Alex sighed, her gaze softened. "It's got nothing to do with you. It's just me."

Piper recalled what her friends told her about the oddities concerning 'Alex Vause', but the girl in front of her looked genuine and harmless. She couldn't believe that Alex would intentionally hurt anyone. "Jess started it. It wasn't your fault."

"I hurt her. Everyone saw it. You were there, too."

"I know what I saw. I don't care how other people see you. I'm not scared of you." Piper's words somehow stalled Alex.

There was a deep, contemplative look in the green eyes. "What do you see? What am I to you?"

Piper was momentarily stunned by the questions. She could feel the heat from her ears down to her neck. Alex sounded earnest, but the questions somehow seemed strange. Piper didn't know what to think or how to respond.

"Piper! Piper!"

Piper turned to see Kevin approaching. She suddenly felt awkward at his presence, which she shouldn't. She brushed the odd feelings aside, ruling it out as not wanting to be seen with the girl her friends and boyfriend disliked. "Hey, Kev."

"I've been waiting at the parking lot for twenty minutes. We're late. Everybody is already at Jack's." Kevin protectively put his arm around Piper's waist. He glowered at Alex. "What are you doing with her? Bill asked me to watch you and keep you away from her. You should listen to him, Piper."

"What?" Piper blushed in anger. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He told you to spy on me? Why would he do that? Alex wouldn't hurt me. We're friends." Piper stopped. She regretted it as soon as the last words slipped through her lips.

Kevin looked even more disturbed now. "Since when you've become friends with this fr—with her?"

Piper gave an awkward shrug. "We got classes together. Biology and drama club. Come on, Kev."

"Whatever. Let's go. Everyone's waiting." Kevin gripped Piper's arm and led her away quickly as if he was afraid of Alex.

Piper let her boyfriend lead her, occasionally looking over her shoulder. Alex had remained in her spot, watching her. It was as though the girl was still waiting for an answer to that question.

 _'What do you see?_ '

Piper wasn't sure if she had the answer.

* * *

There seemed to be an unspoken truce between them. Alex attended biology on Tuesday. Although they sat across the room from each other, Piper received a small, greeting smile from Alex. Her heart beat faster, and her cheeks flushed in pink. She just hoped no one had noticed.

"You're blushing," Polly remarked casually.

Piper cleared her throat. "It's warm in here."

Piper mentally slapped her own forehead. Polly always noticed things about her friends. She was the caring kind. It didn't help when Nicky swiftly turned to look over her shoulder and caught Alex's smile. Nicky turned back to look at Piper, eyes widened in mockery. Piper ignored Nicky's small 'huh', and hoped that her frizzy-haired friend would stay silent.

When Jessica and Polly got up to collect the equipment for the class experiment, Nicky tapped her foot against Piper's. "You're fucking that Hercules? Ever since we were kids, I've always got Sapphic vibes coming off you. Like your name suggests."

Blood shot up to Piper's face. "Shut up. We're just acquaintances. We barely speak to each other," she hissed.

Nicky chewed the tip of her pen. "Sure."

Piper tried to focus on the class experiment for the remainder of the period. She stood at her station with her back facing Alex, but she could hear her voice. It seemed that Alex was chatting with a friend, and having a good time at that. Alex seemed chirpy today.

 _She's got friends?_ Piper wondered.

Alex laughed.

 _My God, she's loud_. Piper inwardly chided.

Although the room was noisy with everyone chatting away, Alex's voice seemed to stand out for her. After a few moments of failed attempts to concentrate on the task at hand, Piper carefully glanced towards Alex's station.

Alex was wearing a black hoodie beneath a worn, leather jacket. Her glasses sat on her straight nose, partially blocking the vibrant, green eyes. She had a huge grin on her face as she was busy stirring the blue liquid in a beaker.

Standing very close to Alex was Sylvie Donovan, the cherry blonde-haired lesbian teen from Montana. As far as Piper had heard, Sylvie was a fierce, petite girl, who was unabashed of her homosexuality. She had endured the bullying, and even fought back. She had a collection of seven tattoos on her body, and two part-time jobs. The girl had also done rather well academically. Piper had talked to Sylvie only a few times ever since they started high school. Sylvie wasn't the type of friends Carol would want her to hang out with, but neither was the type of 'Alex Vause'.

Piper turned around and concentrated on the class experiment again, ignoring Alex's laugh from the other corner of the room.

* * *

It had been a little over a month since Bill had barred Alex from the mansion. Today was her first day back. Alex was crouching on the bed, wiggling her tail as she waited.

"Al! I'm home!"

The cougar heard her master shouting, the sound of hurried footsteps followed. Alex had returned home from school earlier than Piper, knowing that the blonde always hung out with her boyfriend and friends after school. However, Bill had just called Piper this afternoon to inform his daughter that he would be bringing her pet back from the ranch. Piper returned home so fast that Alex almost failed to make it in time.

The door to the bedroom swung open, and Piper rushed in. She threw her backpack to the floor, literally flying onto the bed. The fierce, bear hug from her master almost toppled Alex off the bed.

"I've missed you so much, Al! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Piper wrestled with the cougar, planting kisses all over Alex's face.

Alex wrapped her arms around her master, nuzzling in the blonde locks. It felt so good to be near Piper—to smell her hair and touch her skin. It felt magical just to be together like this.

Piper buried her face in the furry chest, hugging her tightly, actively using the cougar as a big pillow. "You're back. You're back! Oh, God, I've missed you so much, Al. Wait… have you lost weight? You have! Oh, poor thing! Pete must have neglected you. I'll tell dad to fire him! Such a lazy ass." Piper kissed the cougar's cheeks again, playing with her thick, soft ears. "But don't worry. You'll be ok. You're with me now."

Alex couldn't tell Piper that she had lost some weight out of stress from trying to live the new life, school and human interactions, but most of all, from being away from Piper for over a month.

Alex hugged her master tighter, sighing into the blonde hair with contentment. Today was just perfect.

* * *

"Piper, your brother's home!" Carol's shout came from downstairs.

Piper woke from her nap, Alex as her pillow. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Come on, Al. Let's go greet him."

Alex followed her master out of the bedroom. Bill had mentioned his son's return. She was told to behave. She remained on the second floor, while Piper went downstairs to greet Danny at the front doors.

"Danny!" Piper gave her brother a hug.

"Piper! Wow, you look beautiful!" Danny was now 24 years old. Talk, dark and handsome. He was clean-shaven. He looked at ease in his gray sweater and a pair of black pants.

"Thanks." Piper looked coy at his compliment.

"Oh, shit!" Danny's eyes widened in horror, his face ashen, when he looked up and saw the cougar on the second floor. "Fuck. You guys still keep it here? Are you serious? Shouldn't she be in a cage or something? This is dangerous."

Alex recoiled the moment Piper's gaze followed her brother and looked up at the second floor, where Alex was at the top of the stairs. All of a sudden, she felt ashamed of her own body. What did her master see?

Piper let out a forced laugh and moved quickly into the living room. "You want something to drink?"

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Piper was still on the phone. She was lying on the bed, the cougar next to her. She was sleepy, but Polly was having problems with her boyfriend lately. The least she could do was to be there and listen to her friend's rant. She was sure that Polly would do the same for her.

"I caught him texting her three times now, Piper. And those were from last month alone. Rob kept saying that she's just a friend, but I don't buy it. She calls him everyday! What should I do? When I asked, he kept denying that there's anything between them. Oh, my God, I wish that he'd just admit it and end this hellhole I'm stuck in!"

Piper's eyes were already closed. She murmured almost to herself. "But you love him."

Polly sighed angrily. "Yeah, I fucking do. Fuck, I wanted to marry him. I still do."

"You're seventeen, Pol."

"Age has nothing to do with it. Haven't you been in love? You should know how it feels."

"Of course, I have. I'm gonna marry Kev. We even googled the best design for the plates at our wedding party. Our lives are planned. Planning is very important, Pol."

"Yeah, right. He was just complaining about you to me today."

Piper silently yawned, wrapping her legs around her pet, the edge of her lavender nightgown slid up to her naked thighs. She watched how cute the cougar was when she was asleep. It looked almost like Alex was smiling in her dream. Oh, how Piper had missed the soothing sound of Alex's breathing during the night, the warmth from Alex's body. Piper had never felt safer anywhere in the world. "Yeah? What did he say?" For all she knew, she wasn't as worried as she should be when a girl's boyfriend was displeased.

"He didn't understand why you were hanging out with that freak, Alex Vause. He was worried sick about you. Aren't you scared of her? You saw what she did to Jess."

Piper froze. Her pet began to stir, blinking slowly out of her slumber. "But Alex is just a friend. Not even that. An acquaintance. We have classes together. Kev was just being dramatic, really."

"So it's true. You guys hang out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Piper gulped.

"What's she like? Will I like her?"

Piper inwardly grumbled. "Probably not."

"Why not? If you like her enough, I might."

"No, I don't even like her. I was just trying to be polite with her. She's so loud. Didn't you hear her talk and laugh in biology? It was so annoying. Some people just don't know manners." Piper bit her bottom lip.

"Then why did you hang with her?"

Piper briefly shut her eyes, trying to come up with an excuse. "I told you. I was just trying to be nice. She seemed—a little lost."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't have that many friends, and the thing that happened with Jess in the cafeteria didn't help. No."

"You're too nice, Piper. People will take advantage of that. Well, I really hope that Kevin was just being dramatic like you said. I don't trust Vause. Jess is still traumatized. That's something, you know."

Piper felt that fear, too. That maybe she was wrong about the girl. "Yeah, I know. I'm being extra careful around her. I wouldn't go too near."

"Afraid that she'd strangle you?"

"Nah, her clothes smell." No, it was body scent, Piper was sure. Piper closed her eyes, recalling the faint, winter breeze she caught the first moment Alex Vause stepped onto the bus on the very first day they met. It was a very strange, but nice smell. It was out of this world.

Piper raised her head a bit, noting that the cougar slipped out of her grasp and off the bed. She watched her pet nudge the doors to the room closet open, walked in and slept inside. Her pet would only sleep in the closet whenever she was troubled.

"Yeah, I bet she shops at thrift stores." Polly groaned. "My bad. I shouldn't judge her."

"What?" Piper muttered, her gaze still fixated on Alex.

"You're lucky, Piper. He was so worried about you. I'm jealous."

"You got me, Pol." Piper let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Something was troubling her pet. Perhaps, the cougar had a nightmare.

"And I, you. Thanks for listening."

"Love ya."

"Love you. See you tomorrow."

When Piper hung up, she grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and got out of bed. She entered the closet and lied down next to Alex, wrapping her arms around her. Alex whipped her tail in annoyance, trying to move away, but was pulled back into a tight embrace of the skinny, long arms. Piper locked Alex in her hold. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer as Alex never denied her anything.

Her eyes closed, Piper kissed the back of Alex's ear several times. "Goodnight, grumpy cat."

* * *

 **A/N:** thanks for your kind words xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Piper woke when the alarm sounded. A long yawn. She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake off the sleep. She was still lying on the floor of her room closet, the blanket up to her chest, but Alex was already gone. The cougar must be having breakfast right now.

Piper went into the shower, still worried about Alex. Something was troubling her pet. It was uncharacteristic of Alex, who had always been there to greet her first thing in the morning.

 _Is she ill? She did lose some weight. Maybe I should talk to dad about it._

After a quick breakfast, Piper left for school. As she drove down the street, she spotted the raven-haired girl walking along the sidewalk. Alex was in her leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. It looked like Alex had missed the school bus.

Smiling, Piper slowed down her car, the window to the passenger seat slid down. "Hey!"

Alex turned to see her, but offered no smile or greeting back. She kept walking.

Piper halted at the girl's cold response. What happened? Alex was still friendly with her just yesterday. Maybe Alex had heard unpleasant stories about her. From who? Sylvie? But she had always been a nice girl, never making enemies. If anything, it had to be Jessica's bullying behaviors in the past that had earned their clique some bad reputations.

Before Piper could speak more, the car behind her honked. She had no choice but to drive away, leaving Alex behind.

* * *

They didn't have class together today, so it made things more difficult for Piper. The blonde grew frustrated as she stalked the taller girl to her locker. She had risked enough that Kevin or her friends might see them, and now she wanted her reward.

"I saw you this morning. You didn't stop." Piper leaned against the row of lockers. "Did something happen? Are you mad at me or something?"

Alex put some textbooks into her messy locker. A white t-shirt and a sneaker slipped out and fell to the floor. Alex picked them up, shaking her head.

Piper sighed in frustration. "What's wrong, Alex? Why aren't you talking to me? Wait. Are you still mad about Kevin?"

"Who?" Alex fumbled through her things, a deep frown on her face. "Oh, no. Why would I be?"

Piper beamed. "You talk to me."

Alex stopped for a moment, and her frown softened. "I didn't mean to… not talking to you."

"The word is 'ignore'. Come on, let's go. Come with me." Grinning, Piper closed Alex's locker, and pulled Alex's sleeve, leading her away from the crowded hallway.

"Where are we going?"

Piper heard Alex's voice softly ringing behind her.

* * *

Piper had spent some time during the first period thinking where she could have a quiet lunch with Alex. Being a popular blonde who dated a popular boy in high school, there was no way she could have lunch with Alex without being noticed. Her plan then was to drive out of campus. She took Alex to a local eatery twenty minutes from school. She also turned off her phone, just in case her boyfriend or friends would call.

"You really like milk," Piper remarked.

Alex took another gulp of her banana milkshake, nodding. "It's really good. Thanks for taking me here."

Piper giggled over burger. "You'd drink like four or five cartons in different flavors."

Alex raised a brow. "You watch me eat lunch?"

Piper bit her lip in time before she would spit her food out. "Nn—no, I mean... Well, I never saw anyone having that much milk for lunch everyday."

"You think I'm strange," Alex stated.

"No—ye—no, of course not! You're... unlike anybody I know. You're unique." Piper watched as the green eyes stared into hers. Yes, she did think 'Alex Vause' was very strange, but it was also the thing that attracted Piper's attention.

Alex sat in silence for a second before putting her milkshake down. "You didn't want your friends to see me with you. You're embarrassed to be seen around me."

Piper stopped. It wasn't the first time she had been stunned by Alex's honesty. She put her food down and took a deep breath in. "They don't like you. And especially after the fight in the cafeteria, they're very scared of you."

"Maybe you should listen to them," Alex said nonchalantly.

"B—but I like hanging out with you." Piper could see the green eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not afraid of you. I totally think it was partly Jessica's fault. It seems unfair that you're the only one to take the blame. I know that other kids have been talking about you, but don't let them get to you. They just talk."

Alex's face fell. She cleared her throat. "I'm glad that you don't see me as a... like that. But it's ok, Piper. We don't have to be friends."

Piper gaped. "Why?"

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'm doing fine at school. No one bothers me, and I've also made a...a few friends. Thanks for worrying."

Piper watched Alex's small smile. It seemed genuine, but Piper's heart sank. "You said that you didn't need other friends because you got me. What did you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry?" Alex raised her brows in confusion.

"You said that on the first day we met, remember? Why did you say that?"

Alex paused for a moment, and then looked away when she eventually recalled. "I… I guess I just wanted to be your friend. I still do. But I don't want you befriending me out of sympathy. I've adjusted, somewhat. I'll be fine. I'm sorry I bothered you that day. I was new. It was just… everything was just very weird," Alex said, and chuckled lightly.

"But I really want to be friend," Piper said.

Alex briefly glanced away, scratching her cheek a little. "Are we going to sneak out here every time we want to have lunch together? Can I say 'hi' to you when we see each other in the hallway?"

Piper stopped, her appetite suddenly lost. They both knew the answer. Alex quietly sucked her milkshake through the pink straw. They sat for a while, listening to the loud chatters around them instead.

* * *

Friday was here, and Alex really looked forward to the weekend. It had been a long week at school. First, she and Piper had somewhat made a truce. Then, she learned that Piper, in fact, disliked how her clothes smelled. Alex admitted that she didn't wash her jackets very often, but truth hurt. Piper, once again, surprised her by taking her to lunch, but without conviction to truly become friends with her. Piper was more confusing than any tests she had been given since the semester started. Alex did contemplate to keep distance from the blonde. They were much better off as master and slave. Alex loved Piper with all her heart, and would forever be devoted to her. But, perhaps, friendship wasn't exactly their thing. They seemed to hold different interests and belonged to different crowds.

"I've got tickets to Frozen 2 for tonight. 7 pm. Um, are you free?"

Alex frowned. She shut the locker door to see Piper's beaming face. Those deep blue eyes got Alex every time. "No. I already have plan."

Piper's smile fell as fast as a child deprived of sweets.

Alex shifted her weight from one foot to another, shrugging slightly. "Sylvie and I are going to Vegas this weekend. There's some fight match she really likes. The tickets are kinda expensive. I can't pass that. And I've never been to Vegas, so..."

Piper put up a big smile. "Well, Vegas sounds fun! Have a great trip!"

Alex watched Piper walk away. She would like to follow her master to the end, but slowly, she had begun to realize the different path from Piper. After all, their differences couldn't be solved by the silence in the room closet anymore.

* * *

Alex got back on Sunday night, returning to her own small house. Bill had covered for the cougar's absence by using the ranch as an excuse again. He was beyond ecstatic that she had finally made some friends. He ended up buying plane tickets for the kids and paid for the motel.

Entering her house, Alex put her backpack down on the wooden floor. She lied down on the couch, a hand resting on her forehead. As it turned out, the fight was fun, and the trip was eye-opening. Truthfully, she didn't want to come back. She hated school and homework, but she couldn't tell Bill any of this. She hated when other kids talked behind her back. She was frustrated that she couldn't be one of Piper's friends. She grew tired of suppressing her primal rage. She was simply spent emotionally.

 _Beep_. Her phone trembled in her jacket's pocket. She pulled it out and wiped the screen on. A text message popped up.

 _ChapmanP: I've got tickets for Monday night. Same time._

 _VauseA: Frozen 3?_

 _ChapmanP: Cute._

 _VauseA_ _: How did you get my number?_

 _ChapmanP_ _: I'll pick you up after school._

Alex put the phone down on the desk, and closed her eyes. She imagined the blonde in her nightgown, lying in her warm, clean bed. She was pleasantly surprised at how insistent Piper was. She wanted to go home right now and cuddled with her master. She wanted to feel her warmth and smell her hair. But, then, the thought of another blonde interrupted her 'Piper' dream, and she involuntarily started to feel something between her legs.

It started on Friday night. As soon as they left the airport and reached their motel, Sylvie asked Alex to join her in the shower. Alex did as told. Standing naked, Alex let the pellets of water hit her face, her eyes closed, contented. Sylvie came to stand, facing her, lightly touching her waist. Alex hummed dreamily. She liked human contact. It made her feel more real. It took her loneliness away. Before she knew, Sylvie had knelt down in front of her, and kissed below her center. The new sensations rolled through her stomach and down to her crotch, and the rest was history.

Sylvie took her sightseeing on Saturday and to the UFC event at night. When they returned to their motel, they repeated what was done in the shower the night before, only everywhere else in the room. For the first time, something else managed to distract Alex from the thought of her master. Alex didn't like the idea, but she couldn't help it.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed after the last bell rang. Alex was waiting at the nearest bus stop from school, waiting for Piper. Of course, she should have predicted it. Piper had to pretend to drive home first, getting rid of her boyfriend and friends before coming around to pick Alex up.

Sylvie, on the other hand, was very disappointed that Alex wasn't available today. She kept texting Alex all day, bombarding her with dirty words or passionate lyrics. Alex had to give her an excuse that her guardian wanted her to stay home after the weekend trip. Only then that Sylvie would back down. After all, Bill had paid for Sylvie's first time on the plane. The gift was still fresh in the girl's memory.

The black BMW finally pulled over, and Alex looked up. She was agitated for having to wait for over an hour, but everything seemed to melt away upon seeing Piper's megawatts smile. It always lighted up Alex's world. If only she could tell Piper how much she meant to her.

* * *

Piper loved the movie. She wasn't sure if Alex enjoyed it, but it was too late now. At least, Alex didn't fall asleep during the movie.

They walked out of the theater around nine, and strolled along the curbside. Piper parked her car about four blocks away. The wind was a little chilly, and Alex took off her jacket and offered it to her.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks." Piper smiled, hugging her arms.

Alex paused for a second before quickly pulling her hand back.

Piper's smile faded. " _No_. No, it wasn't like that. It… Thank you. I would love to borrow your jacket." Piper swore that Alex even looked shy when she handed her the jacket again. She quickly put it on to reassure the girl.

"Piper…? Piper!"

Piper turned around at the familiar voice. Kevin was right across the street, holding a can of soda in one hand, a cigarette in another. He was hanging with his leather-clad, biker friends. The look on his face was unfriendly, and he did very little to hide it. Not only he disliked Alex, Piper had lied to him that she would just wait for the movie to come out on Blu-ray.

Alex's cell phone rang. "I gotta go. Goodnight, Pipes." With that, she turned and walked away.

Piper didn't say anything. She didn't follow.

* * *

"I'm home," Piper mumbled to herself, momentarily forgetting that her pet was still at the ranch. Alex would usually wait and greet her by the door when she came home, no matter how late it was.

Piper was tired. She had literally spent half an hour trying to explain to Kevin, which ended up with more lies. She drove home, frustrated that she worried how Alex might be feeling right now more than how Kevin thought of her.

Piper kicked off her shoes and made her way towards the stairs, but stopped when she spotted someone lying on the couch. She walked up to the sleeping form. "Danny?"

Her brother only dared to hang outside of his room because the cougar was at the ranch. Her brother was scared of Alex, and Piper wasn't surprised at all. Most people would be.

"Danny, wake up." Piper shook his shoulder, but it did little to stir his sleep. He reeked of alcohol, and Piper still remembered how he was caught drunk when he was just fifteen. Old habit died hard. It was something he inherited from Carol.

Piper did wonder if Danny got along with his biological father. She had heard that it went well for the first few years, but things got a little rough after his father lost his job. Piper and Danny had since very rarely contacted each other. Danny only returned to visit the Chapmans for the business deal he had in the city.

"Night, brother." Piper sighed and walked up to her room.

 _Goodnight, Pipes._

She went to sleep that night with those words echoing in her head.

* * *

First thing that came to her mind as soon as Piper woke up was to find Alex. She took the quickest shower, wore little makeup and drove to school half an hour earlier than usual. She waited by the corner of the hallway, peeking at Alex's locker, waiting and hoping that Alex would get to school soon.

Alex entered the hallway ten minutes later. She was wearing her charcoal-colored coat, and a pair of black jeans. She saw Piper, but headed towards her locker instead.

Piper approached the taller girl. "Hey, Alex."

Alex looked away. "Hey."

Piper smiled. "I'm sorry that I didn't drive you home last night. I have your jacket. Here. Thank you so much."

Alex grabbed the jacket, tossed it into the locker and slammed the door shut. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked past the blonde.

Piper sighed, but hurried after Alex. "I know that I shouldn't have done that—"

"Done what?" Alex stopped in her tracks, turning to stare at Piper.

Piper staggered. There was anger in the green eyes that she had never seen before. "What do you mean?"

"Your boyfriend just talked to me. He told me to stay away from you. Apparently, you told him that I asked you out last night. Really?" Alex shook her head in disbelief.

Piper froze, her face numbed. Her lie caught up to her fast, but what hurt even more was the look of disappointment in Alex's eyes.

"Alex!"

Piper looked over her shoulder, and if things weren't bad enough, they had just gotten worse now.

"Hey, morning." Sylvie approached the raven-haired girl, her gaze suspicious. The small girl linked her hand with Alex's, pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips, and then glanced at Piper. "Chapman."

"H—hi, Donovan." Piper's voice came out small. She diverted her gaze elsewhere, but didn't know where to look. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _Alex is… gay? They kissed in the hallway. They just kissed in the fucking hallway! But she's got a… She's got someone…_

Piper didn't even know why she cared. No, she didn't care. It was none of her business. She forgot to breathe until Sylvie began to lead Alex away.

"Later, Chapman."

Piper didn't look. She didn't dare to turn. "See you later."

Alex simply walked away. Not of a word of fake consolation.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know Frozen 2 isn't out yet XD Thanks for your kind words. Love y'all xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Are you ok, Piper?"

Piper flinched, and looked up from her cup of hot Cappuccino. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" They were hanging at the café, waiting for Jessica to arrive. It was Saturday morning, and the girls wanted to have their girl time without their boyfriends around.

"I'm sorry. I've been whining about Rob so much. I must have bored you," Polly sulked.

Nicky let out a loud snoring sound, earning a glare from Piper.

"Come on, Pol, we're here to listen. That's what friends are for." Piper sighed. "But I really do think that you're better off without him. He was definitely cheating."

Polly made a face. "That wasn't what you said the other day."

Nicky rolled her eyes, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Well. Well. Well." Piper sipped her coffee.

For another half hour, Polly continued to rant about her ex, but Piper's mind kept revolving around a certain, raven-haired girl. It had been nearly two weeks since Piper and Alex talked to each other or acknowledged each other in class. She hated that it bothered her to see Alex and Sylvie together. It bothered her so much that Alex seemed unbothered at all as the girl was casual and open about her relationship with Sylvie. The school talked about the pair. Shocked, at first, but now had quickly grown familiar with them. Alex and Sylvie had become the 'hippy and cool' couple, glanced at and talked about by other kids, deemed as careless and free. It was everything that was opposite to what Piper was, the planned and proper. Kevin, however, was glad that Alex seemed to be doing her own thing and not messing with Piper.

"Are you even listening?" Polly grumbled.

Piper was snapped back to reality again.

Nicky chewed the straw. "Of course not. She's daydreaming about that dyke."

"What?" Piper frowned at Nicky.

" _That_ ," Nicky repeated, tilting her head at the direction of the counter.

Piper turned to look and saw Sylvie paying at the cashier, Alex standing behind. Alex was having the black coffee like the morning they skipped class together. Piper froze when Alex turned around, and their gazes locked. It somehow lifted her heart when Alex failed to move, stunned to see her. It was a simple gaze, but it was all Piper had hoped for. To be acknowledged.

"Let's go." Sylvie had been staring at Piper, her voice stern.

Only then that Alex looked away and followed her girlfriend out of the café.

"They're really dating," Polly remarked. It was the first time in days she had talked about something that wasn't Rob.

"No shit," Nicky said, rolling her eyes.

"You think it's real love?"

"They can legally marry now. Just like you and Rob. Only you and Rob boy aren't dating anymore," Nicky droned.

"Fuck you," Polly spat.

Nicky tapped Piper's shin with her foot. "Who do you think is top? Wanna watch them fuck?"

Piper's face screwed up in disgust. "Ew, Nicky, stop!"

Polly's gaze flickered between Piper and Nicky, eyeing them suspiciously. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Nothing. Nicky is just being an asshole that she is," Piper replied, hoping that her voice was steady. She shouldn't have anything to worry about. Nicky was just teasing. There had been no weird feelings for Alex. No funny thoughts and fantasies concerning Alex.

"Whatever you say, Chapman." Nicky shrugged.

* * *

Late into the afternoon, Alex returned to the mansion. She gave Sylvie an excuse of not feeling well, while in fact, she was just hoping that Piper would come home early. Bill was busy at this lab (or so he said), while Carol was out for a poker game (and a few drinks). Claudette was cleaning downstairs. It was a typical, slow Saturday afternoon.

The cougar entered the room closet and lied down in the corner, her paws clutching Piper's worn pajamas from last night. After seeing her master at the café this morning, Alex's suppressed disappointment surfaced, and she was overwhelmed with sadness. Alex had wished for nothing but to be able to sit next to Piper, to be one of her friends. Piper's lie about her still hurt her deeply. She wondered what Piper would think of her if she knew of her true identity. She wondered if Piper would like her a little more. Or, perhaps, Piper might just get scared of a freak being like her. No matter what Bill had said, Alex knew that she was born a strange creature.

The door was opened, and Alex's ears perked up, her eyes widened in excitement.

 _Piper's home!_

Alex quickly moved towards the doorway of the closet, but halted when a tall figure entered the bedroom instead. The alcohol smell told her who it was before she even saw him.

Swaying on his feet, Danny moved around, humming a song. He was in his black jacket and a pair of soiled jeans. He even wore dirty shoes into Piper's room, muddied the carpet. Then he stopped by the wooden cabinet and pulled the top drawer out. He fumbled through the belongings, fished out some of his sister's jewelries and stuffed them into the pockets of his jacket. He whistled when he found some cash and stuffed the bills into the pockets of his jeans.

"W—what the fuck!?" Danny yelped when he turned around and saw the cougar in the room closet. He, then, slumped down on the bed, throwing his arms up in annoyance. "Fuck! Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack! What the fuck are you doing in a house like this anyway? You belong in a fucking zoo." He groaned and rubbed his reddened face. "Or... or a backyard—hmm."

Alex stared at Danny's pockets. Those were her master's belongings, and she wanted them back. She took a step out of the closet, and Danny instantly tensed.

"The fuck? The fuck are you looking at? Go away. Get the fuck away from me!" Staggering, Danny moved for the door and clumsily exited. Alex followed him into the hallway, watching him tumbling down the stairs. He was too drunk to even stop, yelling some nonsensical words. Then he ran into the living room, shouting for help.

Curious, Alex followed Danny into the living room, but was suddenly met with a hard hit. The swing of the golf club narrowly missed her head but cut on her left shoulder. The cougar squealed in pain, trying to run away, but Danny chased after her, madly swinging the golf club. He cornered her and hit her several times. Alex couldn't bare the pain anymore and turned to leap at him, plunging him down on his back, the golf club slipped from his grasp. She bit down on his right arm. She could feel his bones cracked under her fangs, his blood flooding her mouth. Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. He kicked at her, trying to get her off him, but she was too strong.

"Al!"

The cougar snapped. She let go off Danny and looked up to see Piper standing in the hallway, horror in the blue eyes.

Piper rushed to her brother, helping him up. "Danny! Are you all right, Danny!?" On her knees, Piper pulled Danny away from the cougar, turning to look at Alex in disbelief.

Alex froze, stunned at the scared look on Piper's face. The unfamiliar look just broke her heart. What she feared the most had come true. Piper couldn't have loved her either way, human or animal. She turned and ran into the hallway. She heard Piper call out for her, but she didn't stop. She rushed into Bill's office, pushed the wall behind the fireplace open and slipped inside. Along the dark tunnel, she ran as fast as she could, forgetting to breathe. Tears welled up the green eyes, but they weren't from the physical pain.

* * *

"Dad! Dad, she's gone! Al is gone!" Piper turned frantically as she trekked deeper into the thick woods north of the mansion.

"What happened? Calm down, Piper. Tell me what happened."

"She attacked Danny, Dad. She bit him, and then ran away! I—I don't know, but she must have gotten out of the house somehow. She's gone, dad! I can't find her!" Piper kept rushing ahead. The sun was setting. The sky darkened fast.

"Piper, come home. Please, just come home."

"I'm heading north. I gotta find Al. If—" Piper panted. "If they found her wandering around, they might just shoot her, or—or send her away. I—I don't know! I have to find her, dad. I have to. I can't lose her." Her voice broke, and tears streamed down her face. She couldn't think anymore. She just wanted Alex back.

"Come home, Piper. I will find her, all right?" Bill sounded equally restless. "Piper..? Piper! Are you still there!?"

The line went dead.

* * *

Alex sat, shivering, on the old couch. She didn't know what to do with the bleeding wound. Her back pain was screaming at her. She could barely keep her sitting position straight. The kicks on her ribs only added to the difficulties she was facing. She was thinking about telling Bill, but didn't dare to upset him. He would kill her if he knew that she had attacked a human being, let alone his stepson.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Alex glanced at her cell phone. It was Bill. She picked up the call, her hand shaky. "Yeah."

"What the hell happened!? Where are you right now!?"

"I'm at home."

"Piper just called. What's going on!?"

"Your son stole Piper's money, and he beat me with a golf club... so I bit him back," Alex said.

Silence.

Alex frowned, anger rising in her chest. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I will deal with Danny. But right now I need you to find Piper. She's out in the woods, looking for you."

Alex halted, her heart in her throat.

"Find her, Alex. Bring her home," Bill ordered. His voice was calm, but Alex knew that he was anything but.

Cutting the line, Alex sprung up from the couch and rushed out of the house.

* * *

 _Cold_.

It was so cold. The temperature dropped quickly after dusk. Piper kept shouting for her pet, a flashlight in one hand.

"Al! Al, come back! It's me, Piper...! Al, please!" Piper was scared, but she wouldn't give up. She could only imagine the chaos that if the authorities found Alex before she would, and at the worst, somewhere the cougar didn't belong. "Al, where are you!? Answer me, Al…! Al, come back!"

Piper eventually dropped to her knees, panting. "It's me... Please, come back..." Her voice was small, raspy and defeated. Her throat was dry and sore. Her foggy breaths worsened her vision in the dark. Tears rolled down her hurt cheeks, but they weren't from physical exhaustion.

Deep regret weighed down Piper's heart. For the first time, she was scared of Alex, although only briefly. Deep down in her heart, Piper knew that Danny was anything but an innocent soul, but she had put the blame on Alex first. What hurt her was that Alex could see through her. Without ever exchanging a word, the cougar had understood her more than anyone in her entire life. Alex saw her fear and distrust, and it hurt them both. Now, Piper just wished that she could take the moment back—before Alex would run away.

"Please... come back to me," Piper quietly sobbed, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

Piper wiped the tears away as she got up to her feet. She couldn't stop. She had to find Alex, no matter what. She trudged ahead in the cold and darkness. She trekked for another half an hour, and all of a sudden, she heard the rustling of grass behind her. She turned around, a smile on her face, but she saw nothing in the dark. At this point, her flashlight didn't help much, and fear suddenly gripped her. What if it wasn't her cougar, but other wild animals instead?

 _Fuck._

Piper spun on her heels, but crashed into an object—a body. She screamed in panic, backing away, but a strong hand pulled her back.

"Alex…? W—what are you doing here?" Piper panted. She felt a pang of relief to see another person, but was then struck by the ashen look on Alex's face. The green of her eyes was jaded, bloodshot.

Alex lightly turned Piper's flashlight from pointing at her face. "That's more like my question. Let's go."

With the firm grip on her hand, Piper obediently followed. "Wait. Wait. How did you know I'm here? Alex?" When Alex failed to answer, Piper decided to remain silent for the rest of the trek out of the woods. It was quiet around them. Cold and dark. But Piper wasn't as scared as she should be. She just focused on the taller frame in front of her. Somehow, she felt safer than she should. She just felt that everything would be all right.

When they finally reached the main road, Alex sent out a text to someone, but Piper couldn't see the name on the screen. She looked away once she realized that she was prying. She didn't particularly wanted to know if it was Sylvie.

Piper's phone rang, and she secretly thanked for the distraction. She pulled her cellphone out of the pocket and answered the call. "Oh, my God, dad, I—"

"I found her. Al didn't go very far. Everyone is safe. Everything is all right now, so come home, Piper."

Piper shut her eyes for a moment. Great relief washed through her. _Al is safe. She's safe. Thank_ _God!_ "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much for finding her, dad, but—" Piper turned away from the taller girl, a hand cover her mouth, whispering. "Is Al ok? I saw her bleeding. There was a lot of blood. I saw her—"

"That was Danny's blood. Al is fine. But I need to take her to the ranch for a while. She needs to cool off."

Piper inwardly sighed in relief. "Ok. Great. Wait, is Danny ok?"

"Your mother took him to see Fig. He'll be all right," Bill said.

Piper frowned. "Fig is a vet. Why isn't mom taking him to the hospital instead?"

"Fig is a close friend of mine. I trust her. You don't want people to go around, asking how Danny encountered a cougar, do you?"

Her father's voice was stern, and all Piper could think of was her pet's safety and the assured stay in the mansion. Everything else was secondary.

"Everything is fine now. Come home, please."

"All right, I'm heading home," Piper said. She breathed easier now.

Piper looked up when the cold hand left hers. Only then that she realized that she and Alex had been holding hand for much longer than necessary. "Well, thanks for, umm, walking me back to civilization."

Alex growled. "You think that was funny? You could have been lost in the woods, freezing to death, or getting hurt and killed by wild animals."

Piper's jaw dropped. She was momentarily at a loss for words. She had to admit that she felt strangely comforted to see how much Alex, who was almost a stranger to her, seemed to genuinely care and worry about her. "You know what? You do have a point, but you haven't told me how you knew I was there. How did you just somehow find me in the middle of the woods?"

Alex instantly looked away. "I... I was trekking by myself, and then I heard some noises." She began to walk away. "You should go home. I'm going home."

Piper stalled in her pose. She was unsure of what to say next. She didn't believe Alex, but now didn't seem to be the time. "Alex, wait... Thank you. I really mean it. You're right. I could have been in serious trouble if you didn't find me. So, yes, I thank you."

Alex briefly looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

"And I'm sorry about lying to Kevin about you. I shouldn't have. I will tell him the truth," Piper spoke louder, hoping against hope that Alex would stop.

Alex did stop. She made a face, and turned around to fully face Piper. "Why would you do that?"

Piper edged closer to the taller girl, staring up into the green eyes, marveled by their cryptic familiarity she didn't know where it came from. "I want to prove that I truly want to be your friend. I was such a coward. I'm sorry."

Alex sighed. "Let's just forget about it. I don't want you to fight with him again."

Piper frowned at the dark patch on the collar of Alex's blue sweater. "What's that?" Piper reached out and lightly touched Alex's left shoulder, earning a sharp wince from the raven-haired girl. "Oh, my God, you're bleeding! Are you hurt!? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Alex quickly turned and walked away. "I'm fine."

Piper rushed to Alex's side, holding Alex's good arm with both hands.

"Go home."

"After I walk you home," Piper insisted.

Alex briefly hesitated, but continued walking. Her resistance was weak, and that worried Piper even more. Piper tightened her grasps on her.

They continued their walk in silence until they entered the familiar neighborhood around the Chapman mansion. It greatly amazed Piper when Alex stopped just a block away from Piper's own residence. Within walking distance, an old, two-story home stood north of the Chapman mansion. From the outside, it looked like an abandoned, oversized tool shed. Piper had no idea how Alex could have lived so close all this time without Piper ever seeing her around before this semester started. They were practically neighbors.

Alex fished the key out of her pocket, her hands rickety, her face ghostly pale. After a few, missed opportunities to properly jam the key into its lock, Piper reached out and gently grabbed the key from the girl. She proceeded to open the door for Alex.

"Thanks." Alex's voice was barely heard. She entered her home and staggered up the wooden, creaky stairs.

Piper carefully shut the door behind her, glancing around in curiosity. It was dark and cold inside. Not a single picture frame. Not a piece of garbage on the floor. The house was furnished to the minimal, but with all the necessary furniture for a comfortable stay. There was a tiny kitchen, with a dinner table for two. A small living room was sectioned to the right of the hallway, offering an old TV and a DVD player, with a torn leather couch that looked awfully familiar. Next to the couch was what appeared to be a wooden, built-in closet. Piper briefly surveyed the first floor, noting the empty garbage can in the kitchen. There wasn't a used plate or a cup left in the sink. Either Alex was awfully clean and organized, or the girl didn't stay home much. She wondered where Alex's family was, or if she had one.

Piper carefully walked up to the second floor. On her right was a tiny space partitioned into a mini workstation. A desk, a chair, a laptop (the only thing in the house that didn't look ancient), and two tall shelves filled with books.

The bedroom was on Piper's left. Alex had left the door open, and Piper peeked in. Alex was lying on the bed, face down. Her shoes were kicked off to the plank floor, scattered. The slight messiness was the only sign of life in this house.

Piper knocked on the door. "Alex, are you ok?" Worries began to grip her when the dark-haired girl failed to respond. She approached the bed, and placed a hand over Alex's shoulder, shaking her softly. "Alex?"

"Hm... Pipes," Alex sleepily murmured.

Piper really liked the way Alex called her name. It had to be the soft hum of the husky voice. "Let's get you out of these clothes." Piper helped Alex to sit up and took the coat off. She was stunned to see the large patch of crimson on Alex's sweater. Alex had bled more than she thought. "I should call an ambulance or something," Piper said, her voice slightly shaken.

Alex's eyes opened briefly, and she groaned. "Don't."

"Of course, I should listen to you and let you bleed to death."

"I'll be fine... in the morning... go home…" Alex slightly shivered, but Piper didn't fail to notice.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now, right arm up." Piper carefully pulled the bloodied sweater over the girl's head, along with the bloodstained, white T-shirt. She removed the bras, and helped Alex out of the black jeans.

Eyes closed, Alex lied down again, her face sickly pale. She was now almost completely naked except for the black undies she had on. Piper observed the bloody wound on the left shoulder and the bruises along her ribs and back. Something terrible had happened to Alex, but now wasn't the time to ask. Piper bent down over Alex and touched the girl's sweaty forehead. Alex had mild fever.

Piper sighed. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Piper returned to Alex's house again with a medical kit and two bottles of Vodka she found in Carol's cabinet. Thank God, she needed a drink or two after what happened today.

Danny and Carol hadn't returned yet. Bill's van was gone, so Piper assumed that her father had already headed out to the ranch. She felt so relieved that he had found her pet. She trusted that Alex would be safe with him.

Piper was sitting on the edge of the bed. Alex's laptop was turned on, placed on the nightstand. YouTube was on, a video showing how to stitch a wound. "I saw my dad do it a few times on my pet, so this is what you get for refusing to go see a real doctor. Ok. You're ready? I _so_ am." With the equipment in her hands, Piper grinned at the barely conscious Alex. She had had a few shots of Vodka before coming over.

It took Piper about twenty-five minutes to clean and suture the shoulder wound. She knew that her hands must be rough at times, but thankfully, Alex seemed to be deep asleep. Piper smiled proudly at her accomplishment. Comparing to Frankenstein, the stitches didn't look so bad after all. She pulled the blankets up to Alex's shoulders after she was done, and then cleaned up the mess off the floor.

It was already 9:42 P.M. when Polly texted her.

 _HarperP: Where are you?_

 _ChapmanP: What did he say?_

 _HarperP: Rob wants to get back with me. What should I do?_

 _ChapmanP: Get back with him._

 _HarperP: I hate you._

 _ChapmanP: I got a bottle._

 _HarperP: You're my savior! I'm at home now._

 _ChapmanP: I'll be right over._

Piper put on her coat and gathered her things, ready to leave. She grabbed one of the Vodka bottles from the floor, and turned to look at the sleeping Alex. She bent down and observed the pale face. A smile slowly crept up her face as she watched Alex frown slightly in her sleep. She gently brushed the raven locks from Alex's face.

"Goodnight," Piper whispered, and left.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks! Love y'all xoxo!


	11. Chapter 11

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Alex groaned at the morning light piercing through her eyelids. She turned on her side to avoid the disturbance, but winced at the pain shooting at her sides. The stings pulled her out of the dazed state. Her eyes fluttered open as her mind began to take note of everything around her. It was what Bill taught her: be cautious in every step. She needed to know where she was, what she was, and who she was with the first thing in the morning.

Two hands. No claws. No fur.

Her brows tied, forming into a slight frown. Alex turned to lie on her back again, staring up at the ceiling. Not the mansion. She was in her own house. The pain. What happened? Danny attacked her. Piper was lost in the woods. The cold and darkness. The long trek home. The needle and the gloves. Vodka and stitches. Alex lifted the edge of the blanket up and stared down her almost naked form. Her gaze then stopped at the stitches Piper did on her.

Ugly stitches.

An exhausted sigh escaped Alex's lips before she decided to sit up. She grabbed her cell phone and checked for messages. There were several from Sylvie, but she skipped. There was one from Bill.

 _ChapmanB: Ranch. UFN._

Alex put the phone down, and tiredly rubbed her face with both hands. 'Until further notice' had been the worst command she had grown to fear. It would mean that she would be out of the mansion—away from her master—for a lengthy period of time. It would mean that she would not know how long she would be stuck here in this lonely, empty house. She was hurt, and she needed Piper more than ever, but she just couldn't go near her.

Alex traced her fingertips along the stitches, vaguely imagining where Piper's hands had been.

* * *

"I'm gonna call a wildlife agency—or—or a wildlife rehabilitator, or something. This is so wrong," Danny said. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, Carol next to him. His right arm was slung in a blue cast.

Bill strode past Danny and snatched his phone away.

Danny looked up. "Dad!?"

"Bill, please!" Carol was exasperated.

Arms across her chest, Piper was standing by the opposite couch, listening, her heart heavy.

"Al is part of the family. You can't just get rid of her like that. She's not yours to decide," Bill said, clutching the cell phone until his knuckles went white.

Danny shot up from the couch. "For God's sake, she's a cougar! She can't be domesticated, or have walking around the house like a person! I don't see a cage anywhere. This is just crazy! I don't know how you guys have managed to live with her like this for so long. Who will she attack next? What if it's not someone in the family? How are you going to take responsibility if it happens again? And it will. You know that you can't always just take them to the vet, dad."

Piper hated everything her brother was saying, but she thought that he was actually making sense when he was sober. She wanted to cry. She wanted to beg her father to make a decision against all reasons. Be unreasonable. Be selfish. She just wanted to keep Alex with her.

"I agree with Danny, Bill. There were times when Alex scared me," Carol added.

Piper stiffened, blood rushed to her head. "Bullshit!"

Carol put a hand on her chest, her eyes widened.

" _Language_ ," Bill said grimly.

"Are you kidding, mom? She's lived with us for eight years! She's never hurt anybody! She's very smart, and she's kind. She interacts with us just like another human being, and you know that!" Piper continued, her fists clenched.

Carol looked away, subtly adjusting her blonde bob. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that."

Danny lifted his broken arm at his sister. "Come on, you saw her bite me. I know that you love your pet, Piper, but a mountain lion can't be tamed. If I called the shelter right now, she'd be taken away. It's too dangerous to have her around. What if she gets out and attacks other people? It could get dad in so much trouble."

"Your brother has a very good point. Think about your father," Carol said, protectively placing a hand on Danny's good arm.

"I am very sorry to interrupted, Mr. And Mrs. Chapman. Miss Piper." Claudette walked in, stopping by the doorway. "… Mr. Danny."

Everyone turned to look at the maid.

"What is it?" Bill asked, letting out a heavy sigh.

Claudette cleared her throat, hands clasped together in front of her. "I would like to offer my account of yesterday's incident. I was here when it happened."

Danny glowered at the maid, while Carol looked puzzled.

"Mr. Danny attacked Alex with a golf club first. She only bit back to protect herself," Claudette said.

Piper froze, and turned to Danny. "You hit her? But, why, Danny? Why did you do that?"

"Mr. Danny was very drunk," Claudette added.

"Wait. Wait! I—I don't know. Maybe she wasn't familiar with me, or something. I ran from her and found the golf club. It was self-defense! Come on, I gotta be pretty mad to try to upset a cougar! Don't tell me that you're taking a maid's words over mine!" Danny fiercely turned to glare at Claudette, who offered a nonchalant response.

Carol let out a sigh, and took a sip of her hot coffee. No one had to say anything, but they knew that it wasn't just black coffee, but a mixed alcoholic drink. At the moment, Piper had the urge to ask her mother for some.

"Thank you for your input, Claudette. We appreciate it," Bill said.

"Anytime, Mr. Chapman." With that, Claudette left.

Piper bit her bottom lip, her blood boiling, trying to take in everything she had heard. Her father sat down next to her, rubbing her arms and back. The horror of that particular time when her brother broke Alex's leg when she was a still cub rushed back into her mind. Piper had promised to protect her, but she failed yet again. Her heart broke, knowing how hurt Alex must have felt, and not just physically, because Alex knew and understood just like humans did.

"Don't worry. Alex was a little frightened by the whole thing, but she's fine now," Bill said.

Danny scoffed, but Piper tried to ignore him.

"Can I go see her?" Piper muttered. There was no response. For some reason, Bill never let anyone visit the ranch. Piper had never complained before, because Alex always came back, safe and sound, and that was the only thing she cared about.

"She's fine. You have to trust me," Bill said.

Piper looked up at her father, staring into his eyes, trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. But it probably didn't matter, because she knew what her brother was like. If she hadn't tried to delude herself, she could imagine what had really happened. She turned to meet with Danny's dark eyes. His gaze was always sad, his anger simmering underneath. His smile was always timid, restrained. His touches were always soft, but cold. She used to feel sorry for him, but everything had its limit.

"If I ever see you near Al again, I swear, Danny, I will not hold back," Piper said with finality.

Carol took another gulp of her dark-colored drink, glancing away.

When Piper stormed off the mansion, she could hear Danny's distant shouts in anger, Bill responding in kind. It was madness inside the calm exterior of the grand mansion. It was a time bomb ready to explode. She was powerless to stop it. She was powerless to keep Alex from harm. Tears welled up her eyes as she ran to her car and drove out through the open gates.

* * *

Alex's hair was still wet from the shower. She was in her white robe, wearing a pair of black shorts beneath, when she was having a pair of sandwiches for lunch, a carton of milk on the dining table.

The bell rang, interrupting her meal. She opened the door to the sight of a glaringly bright blonde head, a pair of deep blue eyes that rivaled the oceanic shade. In the sun, Piper was standing in front of her house with two large shopping bags in her hands, two buckets of white paint at her feet.

"Hey," Piper breathed, flashing a megawatt smile of her perfect teeth.

Alex had grown up with Piper, but she was still rendered breathless every time Piper smiled at her. Slowly, she pushed the door open wider and stepped to the side, offering a small smile to the visitor.

* * *

Lunch was quick. Alex bought some burger with a diet Coke for Piper. It was already half past five when Piper was done with the living room.

Piper had painted the wooden walls white, giving the whole room a new look. Brighter. Fresher. Livelier. The leather couch's dark wrinkles, combined with the murky-colored, wood flooring, gave a good contrast to the newly painted walls. The new curtains were in light gray, with sheers filtering softer light in.

Piper was in a blue t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, now tainted with white spots. Her hair was slightly messy. She stood in the middle of the room, the sheets of newspaper spread across the room. The windows were left open, letting the wind in. An old ladder stood in the corner of the room, two buckets of white paint nearby. A paint roller in her hand, Piper admired her accomplishments of the day.

Today wasn't all so bad. Alex had let her in and let her do whatever she wanted. Alex liked her ideas.

"Coffee," Alex's voice came from behind.

Piper turned around, sniffing. "That smells nice."

Alex placed two cups on the low table. Hers was black, while Piper's was added with milk. "It looks really nice," she finally remarked.

"Of course!" Piper said, and then laughed at herself. She had to smile. She had to fake fine, while she was burning inside. Rage was what she felt towards her brother, anger towards her father for keeping Alex away when she knew that the cougar needed her the most right now. Resentment towards herself for not being able to do anything to fix any of it.

Piper sat down on the couch and took a sip of the hot coffee. She glanced at the pale girl. Alex's hair was wildly disheveled, but somehow managed to look as though it was set for a magazine cover shoot. "How's your shoulder?" she asked.

 _And your back. Your ribs._

Alex remained quiet for a moment. "I'm good. Thanks for last night."

"Do you live alone? Where's your family?" Piper had noted that there was not one picture around the house. 'Alex Vause' appeared out of nowhere, and without much background history to go by.

"I have a guardian, but he isn't around much," Alex mumbled over her coffee.

"A relative? Where are your parents?" Piper took the risk asking all these questions now. She knew that Alex owed her enough not to kick her out of the house now.

Alex scratched her cheek a little. "He told me that he knew my mother."

"Oh?"

"I don't know much. He told me that she passed away when I was very young."

"...I'm so sorry," Piper said, inwardly cursing at herself for bringing the topic up.

"It's ok. I've got a pretty nice childhood to make up for it."

Piper's heart skipped a beat when Alex looked straight into her eyes and smiled. It was the loving gaze she had seen somewhere before, but couldn't recall. Alex eventually broke the eye contact, wincing as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Piper assumed that it was the black bruises on the girl's back.

"Are you ok?" Piper studied the taller girl.

Alex bit her bottom lip. "Better than yesterday."

"What happened? How did you get hurt?" Piper took a deep breath in, waiting. She remembered the horror that she saw on Alex's body last night.

Alex ran a hand through her thick mane. "I—I was crossing the street. Almost hit by a car. I fell and bruised myself quite a bit."

"A bit?" Piper echoed, her brows raised.

"It looks bad, doesn't it?"

"And you went trekking in the woods afterwards?"

Alex let out a small sigh. "Fuck. You caught me."

Both girls chuckled, but Piper's smile died down rather quick. "What really happened, Alex? This is serious. Have you told anyone about it? Your guardian?"

Alex took another gulp of coffee. "Yeah, he knew, but I don't think he would do anything about it. It happened before."

"That's awful. It's unacceptable. You should go to the police." Worries flooded Piper's chest. Piper sat tight in her spot, fighting the strong urge to get up and move to Alex and hold her.

Alex glanced up, and the sharp green gaze was locked with the deep blue one. "Don't worry. There won't be next time."

* * *

It had been a long weekend, and it hadn't even officially ended yet. After the fight over the cougar's attack in the morning, Danny demanded to leave the house right away. Bill felt that his stepson hadn't matured with his age at all. Danny was still the irresponsible, careless boy he once was. Bill offered to drop him at the airport, but also emphasized at how important to continue to keep 'Alex' their family secret. Danny was still upset, but promised anyway. Bill knew that the cougar's time was running out. Alex needed to grow as a human and tried to fit in as much as she could.

Bill dropped Danny at the airport at four in the afternoon. It was now half past six as he drove down the peaceful lane, moving past his own mansion. He wasn't going home. He was certainly not going to the ranch. He was heading towards Helen's house, which was about twenty blocks away, westward.

Then his car slowed down when Bill spotted two figures inside of Alex's old, tiny house. Through the window, he could see two girls were moving about in the living room. He was furious since he had specifically told Alex the 'no visitors' policy. He almost pulled over to give the girl a scold, but he froze when he got a clearer view of the said visitor.

 _Piper_.

Many thoughts rushed through Bill's mind, but marching into Alex's home right now wasn't one of them. Slowly, he accelerated his car and disappeared down the lane.

* * *

To Piper's surprise, Alex was a wonderful cook. At least, a much better one than she was. She could hardly make the toaster work. She liked to be fed.

After dinner, they sat out on the small porch. Piper had borrowed a gray, checkered pattern scarf from Alex. The old, wooden bench creaked at their slightest movements. A big bag of chips and a bottle of Vodka between them. The starry sky was clear on this chilly, fall night.

Piper gazed into the distance, staring uphill where the Chapman mansion was, feeling slightly strange as if she were an outsider. Maybe she really was an outsider. She was always the last to find out the ugly secrets.

"Do you love her?"

Alex chewed the chips. "Who?"

"Donovan." Piper rolled her eyes. "I mean, you guys are like the coolest couple in school at the moment. _The_ hot couple. You're the hot one, and she's—uh—a feisty sidekick."

Alex chuckled as she took a gulp from the Vodka bottle. "Well, I don't look so hot now, do I?" She lightly gestured at her wounded shoulder.

Piper eyed the taller girl up and down, hoping it wasn't too obvious. "A different kind of hot. You're rugged now. Tough, you know."

Alex laughed, and Piper laughed with her. Their cell phones vibrated at almost exact, same time. It took them a moment to break their stares from each other before they checked the text messages.

"Donovan?" Piper watched as Alex swiped the screen down.

Alex briefly glanced at Piper's phone. "Walter?"

"Yeah, I let him know that I'm with you."

There was a moment of silence before Alex began, "Piper—"

"I told you that I want to be your friend. We're friends, right?" Piper hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees. "Or, at least, we're neighbors."

Alex's gaze softened. "Right."

Piper's smile widened, but it was short-lived as her phone vibrated in her hand again. She read the new text. "Shit. He's very upset. He said he's coming over to my house."

"Do you love him?"

Piper stalled at the sudden question. She looked up to meet the intense green gaze, and she found it difficult to breathe all of a sudden. "Yeah, we're a good match." For some reason, Alex's face fell at her casual answer, and Piper wasn't sure how to feel. Sometimes Alex seemed so cold and aloof, hard to read, but at a small moment like this the girl was an open book, upset and vulnerable. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't—I... I'm so sorry that he hit you that day. He hasn't apologized, and I still—"

Alex stiffened. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"What were you thinking about then?" Piper was genuinely curious when Alex instantly looked away. "Look, I know that it was so wrong, completely wrong of him, to treat you that way. But he's actually a—not violent guy. I mean, he, umm… God, he was scared of you. _Terrified_. He said you're very strong. I mean, I know that sounds like bullshit, but his fear is real. Other than that, he's got nothing else against you. We could try to be friends, you know. I could try to explain to them. I mean, Polly and I had a talk about it, and she seemed—curious about you. She's a kind person. Maybe she'll like you when she gets to know you better."

There was a hint of sadness in the green eyes. "But you don't know me, Pipes," Alex muttered.

Piper stopped. "You're right. I don't, but... but you walked me out of the woods yesterday. I don't know how you found me, but you saved me, Alex. I want to know you, if you'd let me."

There was a moment of silence before Alex stood up and retreated into the house.

Piper's gaze followed. She got up from the bench and entered the house. The smell of fresh paint was still heavy. Alex walked up the stairs, swaying slightly. Piper followed.

"Alex?" Piper stopped by the doorway of the bedroom, watching Alex lying down on the bed. The girl grunted at the pain her movements caused, and Piper quickly approached the bed. She sat along the edge of the bed, and pulled the blanket over the girl.

"Hm?" Alex flinched a little, her eyes fluttered open. She seemed a little shaken, but also tipsy. It must be the influence of alcohol.

"Go to sleep," Piper cooed, gently stroking her head. Alex nodded and closed her eyes. When all was quiet, and Alex's soft breathing was the only thing she could hear, she got up, ready to leave. However, Alex lightly touched her fingers, and she turned around, perplexed that the girl was still awake. For a few quiet moments, their fingers intertwined, lingering.

"Stay." Alex's word came out small.

The whisper stopped Piper's world. Piper gazed down at the pale girl, and then glanced up at the gap between the curtains. She could see her house from here. Her mother was out for poker games with her friends (and a few drinks). Her father had sent Danny off to the airport and would spend a few nights at the ranch with her cougar. Kevin would arrive at the mansion soon, but Claudette would dutifully send him away.

Piper took another look at the pleading green eyes, and climbed onto the bed. _Fuck it._ She finally got the proper invitation.

The bed creaked as Alex moved to make some room for her. Piper snuggled into the taller girl, leaning on her good shoulder, Alex's long arm wrapped around her. It was a familiar position, the one she never shared with anyone, even her boyfriend, but her cougar.

"Thanks. I didn't really want to go home. There's no one there," Piper muttered, a hand on Alex's chest.

Alex hummed a little. "I'd love some company. It gets really quiet here sometimes."

Piper nodded to herself. "It used to be bearable. We used to be happy, you know. Or happier... or maybe I was wrong, and we were never happy."

Piper felt Alex's arm tightened around her as if to comfort her. She smiled. She didn't know how a stranger's embrace could make her feel this safe, but it just did. She didn't know why she got into bed with a stranger in the first place, but they still ended up here.

"I'm here," Alex whispered.

It felt strange that a stranger would offer her such kindness, and even stranger to believe in its unfamiliar sincerity. Piper took a deep breath in as if readying herself to take the plunge. "My parents fell out of love a long time ago, I figured. I got a half-brother who lives in London... I got a best friend whom I love dearly, but I'm unable to see her right now, and it's killing me. I miss her. She's been hurt, and I know that she needs me."

Alex frowned. "Something happened to Harper?"

Piper paused. "No, not Polly. This friend of mine goes to a different school. You don't know her." Piper glanced up and saw Alex frowning in displease. She pushed herself up, resting her weight on her elbow, studying the brooding girl. "What is it?"

"What other best friend? Who is it?" Alex sounded possessive all of a sudden, and Piper wasn't sure how to feel about it. There was just something very strange about 'Alex Vause' since the first day they met. Normally her head would have told her to stay as far as she could from this girl, but her heart was getting the better of her.

"Well, we grew up together. We've spent so much time together. We're very close. I'd say that she's closer to me than Polly, but I can never tell anyone about. My dad won't let me."

For some reason, Alex's gaze softened at her last words. "You consider her your best friend?"

Piper nodded, tears involuntarily brimming her eyes. "She knows me like no one else does, and I her."

Alex reached up, gently wiping Piper's tears away with her thumb.

The warmth from the hand comforted and soothed Piper. Strangely, she felt safe enough to let it all out. Tears poured down her pretty face, mingling with her anger and sadness. "But something terrible happened to her, and I couldn't help her. I couldn't even go see her. I couldn't protect her. I tried to, but I just... It's all fucked up. I'm not allowed to talk about her. Ever. I could never show how much I care about her to other people. It's difficult. It's fucking frustrating sometimes. I just don't understand. Fuck! Why the hell am I even talking about this? This is weird. Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I just—I freaked out over some shit. I feel so stupid. Stupid! Sorry."

Alex struggled a little to sit up, and then cupped Piper's face with both hands. They were so close now, sighing into each other. Piper swore that she had never let a stranger does this to her, but reasons failed to apply when it came to 'Alex Vause'. "Don't blame yourself over it. It's not your fault. I'm sure she's fine."

"How do you know?" Piper frowned, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. She was starting to feel embarrassed about crying like a baby in front of Alex. She was definitely kicked out of the 'cool kids' club forever. Not only she never jumped out of the back of the bus, she was thrown under the bus. She would never ever be as cool and tough as Sylvie Donovan, the Dyke.

"Your father would have told you, if her condition worsens, right?" Alex shrugged slightly. "Sometimes bad things happen, Pipes. It's not your fault that you couldn't stop it."

Piper nodded, her sob subsided. "I just wished that I'd done more to prevent it from happening."

"Lesson learned. Let's just take one step at a time."

Piper smiled. She did feel a lot better, and her head became much clearer now, realizing what odd positions they were in. Piper didn't know what they were, friends or trying to be friends, but Sylvie might get a wrong idea, if she saw them like this. Alex didn't seem to mind, however.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"What if your girlfriend walks in and sees us?"

Alex let out a laugh, retracting her hands from Piper's face. "She doesn't know where I live."

"Seriously?" Piper faked a frown, something she learned from Carol when she was actually, secretly delighted.

"My guardian is very strict about having visitors, which means absolutely no visitors."

"But I'm here." Piper found it amusing that she, too, couldn't have visitors at home, but for a different reason.

"I can't really kick you out, right? I owe you some stitches."

Chuckling, Piper shyly looked away before glancing up at Alex again. "How long will the invitation last?"

Alex shrugged. "As long as the stitches stay, I guess."

Piper's smile widened as Alex reached out and tucked the strands of blonde hair behind her ear. With everything laid out for her, Piper had never felt like winning in life, but she did just now. Alex had made it possible.

Involuntarily.

Effortlessly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Have a great weekend! Love y'all! xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Piper never enjoyed Monday this much before in her entire life. She whistled all the way through the busy hallway of building A, heading towards the counselor office, where Polly worked as TA for her Spanish teacher. It was lunch break, and her friend wasn't at the cafeteria, so she assumed that Polly was still working.

Striding through the empty office, when most teachers had left for their lunches, Piper moved towards the room furthest down the narrow corridor. She pushed the door open. "Pol—oh, my God! Oh, my God, I didn't see anything!" She spun around, shunning off the sight of Rob and Polly having sex on the desk. They still had their shirts on, while other clothing items were discarded, scattered on the carpeted floor.

"Hey, Chapman," the dark-haired boy greeted.

"Just shut the door!" Polly yelled, instantly removing herself from her boyfriend.

Piper immediately did as told. "Sorry!"

"Jesus, you picked the best time, Piper," Polly grumbled.

"I'm going to lunch," Rob said, putting on his jeans. He stopped briefly by the door, winking at Piper.

Piper never liked Rob. Nicky never liked Rob. Even Jessica never liked Rob. But they couldn't tell Polly that. Nicky tried Nicky's way, but Polly didn't seem to get it.

Piper closed the door behind him and rolled her eyes. She turned to Polly, who was putting on her clothes. "What was that about?"

"We were fucking, in case you haven't noticed. We got back together, just like you told me to."

"You got back together with him. Don't you dare push this on me. And what if it was someone else other than me had walked in? You risked getting expelled, Pol!"

Polly sighed. "He wanted some excitement. He said that he dumped me last time because I was too nice. In other word, I was boring to him."

Piper groaned in exasperation.

"Don't. You fucked Kevin in his parents' bedroom," Polly said, her tone accusing.

"I wanted to make a statement. His mom hates me." Piper shrugged. That was a while ago, and she had almost forgotten about it, having intentionally omitted this particular event from her memory. She couldn't imagine how Bill would react if he knew what his precious, little girl had done. She was really good at being selective with her memories. It was how she survived the dark years in the Chapman household.

"She's an ex-swimsuit model, who married a millionaire airhead. Did you actually expect her to like you? That would be an insult." Polly made a face, adjusting her clothes. "Where were you yesterday? I texted you like a hundred times. Kevin told me that you were with Vause last night. He totally freaked out. You should have called him back."

Piper sat down on one of the twin chairs in front of the desk, a gleeful smile on her face. "Did he think that she's gonna kill me and leave my body in the woods, or something?"

Polly glanced up at her friend as she tried to rearrange the cluttered folders on the desk. "I'm with him, Piper, and that says a lot. You shouldn't hang around super cunt."

"Jess isn't that nice either."

"She's one of us."

"Alex is a nice person, Pol. Give her a chance."

"I did. I tried to say hi, but she totally ignored me. I know I'm not one of the popular blondes, but—"

"She didn't ignore you. She's just shy. Come on."

Polly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why do you want me to like her? I swear I can't get her into the chess club. You gotta have some kind of experiences—"

Piper chortled. "No, I don't want you to get her into the chess club. I just need your opinions, that's all. I've been helping her redecorating her home. So..." Piper showed links and images she had on her cell phone to Polly. "I'm trying to decide which color I should paint for her kitchen. It's so dull right now. I imagine something like white walls with black cabinets, or blue cabinets with textured wallpapers and white floor—or wooden floor. Wait, maybe white walls and white cabinets with blue flooring and wooden ceiling—"

"Did you realize that you've just interrupted me having sex with my boyfriend for possible choices of colors for Vause's kitchen?"

Piper paused like a deer caught in a headlight.

Polly sat down on the edge of the desk. "What's going on, Piper? Do you like her?"

"No. Yes, I mean, she's ok as a friend."

"Oh, yeah?"

Piper made a face. "Don't be absurd."

"I've seen the way you look at her. Come on, we grew up together. I know the looks." Polly raised her brows, eyeing her friend knowingly.

Piper sat back in her chair, scoffing. "Seriously? How would you describe _the_ way I look at her?"

"Like everything else is background?" Polly said, arms folded across her chest. "And, I swear to God, if I found out that Nicky knew about this before I did, you'd never hear the end of it. You'd tell me first, right?"

Piper was at a loss for words. "That's... no, that's not true. I'm not gay. I'm not. I've got Kev. Hello?"

"So you haven't told Nicky. Good." Polly shrugged as she continued to tidy up her teacher's desk. "By the way, I think white walls and black cabinets are a good combination. Or—"

Piper couldn't hear her friend anymore. All her thoughts rushed back to a certain girl she most definitely didn't want to think about right now.

* * *

It became routine now that Alex had lunch with Sylvie and her tattooed friends by the bleachers. After lunch, her girlfriend parted way to her next class, while Alex went to her locker, which was only three rows away from Piper's. Alex was careful, though, to make it look casual. Sylvie seemed to tense up whenever she brought up Piper in their conversations. She just wanted her human friends to like her master, but it seemed to get the opposite reaction. Sylvie's friends didn't like Piper's clique either, Jessica Wedge, in particular. Alex had learned to understand their stance on it, and had stopped mentioning Piper since.

Alex pretended to be busy with some belongings in her locker, while glancing every once in a while in the direction of Piper's.

They had eventually drunk up all the remaining Vodka last night. It had put Alex into deep sleep. She had woken up this morning to find that Piper had already gone back to her mansion. It was one of a rare, few occasions that her master would wake before her. Although the vacant spot on the bed had left a hollow feeling in Alex's heart, it had been the first time that she had a peaceful sleep in that house. She had only Piper to thank for.

Piper had considered Alex her best friend, even surpassed the girl's human friends like Polly or Nicky. Alex's heart had been full again after hearing it. She couldn't have possibly asked for more. She didn't want more. At the thought, Alex sighed into a smile, and closed the locker. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Piper walking down the hallway. The blonde stopped at her own locker as Alex discreetly approached her.

"Hey," Alex greeted.

Piper jumped slightly, turning to face the taller girl. "H—hey. Hey. Hi." Her greeting couldn't have been less enthusiastic. She cast her gaze down, glancing left and right.

Alex held her breath for a moment. She didn't like what she was seeing. For some reason, Piper had put up the invisible wall again. Had their past weekend meant nothing? They were holding onto each other just last night, Alex in her human form, just like any other night as Alex in her beast body. She had thought that they had made some progress, but now it seemed that Piper had retreated back into the unfriendly zone again.

"What's going on? Are we cool?" Alex asked.

"Yes, of course," Piper said, finally looking up at Alex, although briefly.

Alex bit her bottom lip. She had learned to tell when a human lied. Just like when Bill said that she was precious to him—that he cared. Bill had taught Alex many things, how to survive and fit in. It had been, however, the statistics of her progress that he had been interested in, taking notes in every step of the way all through these years. There had never been feelings shared between them. It had been only Piper, who truly cared about her. She hated it that she now started to doubt Piper, too.

The silence from Piper was killing her. Alex shifted her weight from one foot to another, running a hand through her hair. "Well, have a nice day," she said, and started to walk away.

"Yeah, you, too."

Piper's reply came too fast, causing Alex to stop in her tracks. She sharply turned around, the blonde staggering. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Piper put up a smile. "What do you mean what's wrong? There's nothing wrong. Everything's fine. Are you ok?"

Alex pressed in closer, careless of the stares from other students, or the uncomfortable look on Piper's face. "I thought you wanted to be friends."

"We _are_ friends." Piper dryly chuckled, unconsciously pressing her back against the locker.

Some students whistled at them. Alex didn't care, but Piper instantly pushed herself off the locker and walked past the taller girl.

"I'm going to my class," Piper said, tightened her grip on the strap of her backpack.

Alex felt a stab in her heart. What she didn't understand was how quickly Piper had changed overnight. What Alex didn't understand was how she couldn't seem to lose her old mindset, and grew in the real world as a human being without wanting to be a part of Piper's life. Bill had expected her to grow and be her own person, but she failed. She still clung to the small hope that the connection between the master and the cougar could carry into their new lives as human friends. Reality was that, outside the Chapman mansion, Piper just didn't have room for her. The truth was Alex couldn't let go, although she tried. Piper was the only love she had ever known.

"Wait... wait!" Alex rushed through the crowd, catching up with Piper again.

Piper jerked at the grab on her arm. She tried to push Alex off her, but didn't resist enough to make a scene. Passersby were already glancing their way. "I'm gonna be late for class," Piper said, looking the other way.

"I'd want to be your friend, even if I have to pretend that I don't know you in public. I—I think I can do that. I won't ask for more." Alex didn't know why Piper was embarrassed to be seen with her. She had no idea what she'd done wrong. For all she knew, Piper's rejection hurt like nothing else she had ever felt, but it also felt the most amazing when Piper told her that the cougar was her best friend. She just couldn't let Piper go.

Alex watched the blue eyes staring out into the distance. Piper seemed to have zoned out, and after a moment of silence, she quietly turned and walked away.

* * *

Alex knew what physical pain was like. She was beginning to learn what emotional pain felt like. A human life could afford her the lessons in plenty. People had ways to offend others and defend themselves.

Fear. Anger. Distrust. Hate. Loneliness.

Humans were very complicated.

Longing was painful, and hope was dangerous.

Ever since Alex began to live her human life, things weren't as simple as they used to be anymore. She had been thrown in the whirlwind of emotions, forever changeable. She lost tracks of why people felt certain ways, or why some failed to notice when they hurt others. When to applaud, or when to condemn. When to walk away, or when to lend them a hand. Still, she didn't understand many things. Her days as a cougar with her master had been the purest and happiest—the simplest moments of her life. She wondered why Bill had tried to push her to grow into a human at all. Life as a human was a lot less desirable than she had thought.

"I saw her at your place. Would you explain to me what happened?" Bill sounded very serious. "I told you that you're not ready for visitors. You still need to learn to control your strength and emotions. You don't want a repeat like what happened to Jessica Wedge, do you understand?"

It was already nine o'clock in the evening, and Alex had changed into a white wife-beater and a pair of gray, sweatpants. Alex had just a carton of milk as dinner as her appetite was at all-time low. She was lying on the bed, her cell phone pressed to her ear. "I was perfectly calm," Alex droned.

"This is not a joke, Alex."

"But it was Piper. I've known her my whole life. I'd never hurt her."

"Yes, Piper is different. But this isn't about not hurting the humans you're familiar with. It's about not hurting anyone at all. The examples are Wedge and Danny."

"He hit me first," Alex growled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her blood boiled at the thought of Danny. The cut and bruises still hurt like hell.

"I know he's got issues. But he couldn't possibly kill you with a golf club, while being so drunk that he could barely stand on his feet. You could have seriously injured him, on the other hand."

Alex bit her bottom lip, shaking her head in disbelief. "That's why I chose to bite his arm, and not his neck. I can still feel his bone crunched in my mouth."

Bill let out a heavy sigh. "All right. All right, I understand. You have history with him, so I'll let this one go. But my concern is what was Piper doing there. How did she find out about the house? What does she know? What did you tell her?"

"She followed me home. I didn't invite her. I told her to leave, but she wouldn't."

"Why would she do that? You guys aren't friends at school, and she never mentioned you to me."

 _Of course not_. Alex silently sulked.

"You have to be really careful, Alex. You must keep your identity secret. Being too close to Piper might not be such a good idea. It's best to keep some distance from her."

Alex's heart sank at the suggestion. As if Piper wanted to be close to her. "Why can't we just tell her the truth?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? My boss would put you back in a cage, if he knew that you're still alive, and he'd probably kill me and my whole family for lying to him. This is a very serious matter. It's not a joke that you can take lightly. The fewer people know, the better. You have to be human. I know that it's tough, but you have to fit in, Alex. One day, I'll grow old and die. Piper will go to college, get married and have a family of her own. She can't take you with her. You can't stay a cougar forever unless…"

Unless Alex embraced her beast form, went into the wild and never returned. The option was still far better than being caged in a lab for further experiments.

* * *

Long after Bill hung up, Alex had remained still, lying on the bed in the dark. She didn't like her human life, but it seemed that her time as a cougar was running out. Her heart felt heavy as the chance to be close to Piper was diminishing. Involuntarily, tears welled up her eyes, and her vision blurred. Alex closed her eyes before the tears would fall.

 _Crack! Thud!_

Alex snapped. She sat up so fast, the pain shooting through her ribs and shoulder. Groaning at her own blunder, she waited a moment for the pain to subside before getting up to her feet and tiptoed towards the door. The noises came from downstairs. It couldn't have been Bill coming through the tunnel.

A break-in.

Sounds of footsteps moved from the living room to the kitchen. One thief.

Alex inwardly growled as she glided down the stairs. No human would be able to catch the sound of her movements. She was too light. Too fast. She sneaked into the kitchen, where the thief was. The blonde figure turned around and screamed. A plate by the sink fell and shattered on the floor. Alex stopped dead in her tracks, clenching her fists at once, her claws retracted.

"Alex!?"

Alex flipped the switch on. The kitchen was now bright, showing the bewildered-looking Piper, a hand on her chest. "Of course, it's me. It's my house. What are you doing here?"

Piper grumbled. "I didn't hear you at all."

Alex glared at the blonde. "I heard you breaking my window just fine. What's that about? Can't you just ring the bell?"

Piper looked shy and embarrassed all of a sudden. She was in a blue sweater and a pair of denim shorts. Her hair was a little unkempt. Her breaths were a little shallow. Her legs went on forever, tanned and toned. She blushed when she became aware of Alex's stare. She was a hot, melted into a puddle, beautiful mess, the total opposite to the ice princess Alex saw in the hallway earlier today. She was now the approachable, huggable girl who should be loved, comforted and protected—the only one Alex had always known. Alex didn't chase her away. She wouldn't know how.

* * *

Saturday night.

For a full week straight, Piper sneaked to meet Alex every night. Her only excuse was to take care of Alex's shoulder wound. On some nights, Piper even offered some English lessons for Alex. The taller girl seemed to be a little slow on reading skills.

Piper removed the stitches tonight. She was very proud of the task accomplished. Only during the night that they would acknowledge and talk to each other. Only during the night, behind the curtains, that they could be themselves. They had settled for less of a real friendship between them, but if it was the only thing that could keep them together, they would take it.

Inside the living room, Alex was sitting on the couch, legs parted, while Piper was kneeling in front of her, busy with the used threads and the small pair of scissors. The wound still appeared reddish, but nothing seemed serious. Alex was healthy and strong, her bruises starting to lose their dark colors.

Piper lightly touched the area around the stitched wound, and then glanced up at Alex. "Can I still visit tomorrow?"

Alex frowned. "Even if I said 'no', you'd break my windows to get in anyway."

A smile broke on Piper's lips. Her pet was away, her mother always emotionally absent, and her father busy. On most nights like this, she would find solace in her friends, or in Kevin's arms. However, she didn't think of them now. The loneliness seemed bearable tonight at Alex's response. When her mind was clear, she could come up with many ideas.

* * *

A new Persian rug under the dining table was Piper's first choice. Crimson and sandstone, exotic and rare.

Black-painted, floating shelves were installed. Classic paintings were hung on the walls. New sets of light gray-colored curtains to match the white walls. New sets of bed sheets and pillowcases, blue and gray checker patterned. Piper made really good use of the credit card Bill permitted her.

Piper had a wide grin on her flushed cheeks as she stood in the middle of the bedroom, admiring the white paint. Alex let her do whatever she wanted, and she thought she was quite good at interior design, a new passion she discovered. She glanced out into the hallway and saw Alex doing homework at her study desk, occasionally glancing up to meet the blue gaze. Alex always studied hard, reading twice more than Piper did. Alex was really good at math and science, while she did rather poorly in English and art.

They smiled at each other before continuing the tasks at hands. It was a peaceful night when neither of them needed to utter a word. No questions, or doubts. No frustrations, or anger. They simply enjoyed each other's presence—the comfortable silence between them that felt like they had known each other forever.

"Oh, look what we've got here." Kneeling on the floor, Piper was going through an old card box cast to the far wall inside the bedroom. There were old DVDs and CDs. Alex had a preference, that was for sure. There were mostly war movies and action movies, and some documentaries. However, a DVD caught her attention. A Disney movie.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Piper chortled, holding up the dusty box. "Are you serious? This is so cute—wait! What are you doing?" Piper reached up, shooting up to her feet. Alex had snatched the DVD from her hands. Piper had no idea when Alex had entered the bedroom. Alex had always been extraordinarily swift and quiet, agile as a cat.

Piper burst into laughter when Alex blushed, clutching the DVD in her grasp. "Come on. Everyone's got a favorite Disney movie."

Alex looked away, pouty still. "What's yours?"

"I'd say, 'The Little Mermaid'." Piper then jumped onto the bed and pretended to be swimming as she sang the movie's theme song. Alex stared at her, and Piper just laughed. She rolled and hugged one of the big pillows. She had grown familiar with Alex's house—Alex's bed in particular. She sniffed at the pillow. Alex's smell just took her into another world, but she wasn't about to confess.

"Do you believe in fairy tale?" Piper asked.

Stopping by the doorway, Alex remained silent for a moment. "No."

"Me either."

* * *

They spent Sunday night watching 'Beauty and the Beast'.

Piper could sing every song, follow every tune. Just like every girl out there, she had dreamt of meeting her prince, no matter what disguise he was under. If only people could change. If only the beast could turn into human.

It was ten minutes past midnight when the movie ended. When end credits rolled, Alex's head kept knocking on Piper's shoulder.

Piper touched Alex's arm. "Hey, Alex... Alex..."

No response. Piper sighed and just pulled the blanket up over both of them. They were going to have to sleep like this tonight, but Piper wasn't about to complain.

"Goodnight," Piper whispered, smiling as Alex twitched lightly against her, snuggling closer.

Piper felt the girl's soft breaths against her neck—the warmth from Alex's skin radiating against her own, enveloping her. It felt familiar, yet so surreal. It felt like a dream, and there was nowhere else Piper wanted to be.

* * *

 **A/N:** you guys have been lovely! Thank you! Xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**My Beloved  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

There wasn't an official breakup. There wasn't even a fight. Kevin just kind of faded away from the circle, and next thing Piper knew, he was seen with one of the cheerleaders (blonde, tall and tanned just like Piper). Piper didn't harbor any resentment or regret, however, since she had been spending a lot of time at Alex's house over the past month.

Sometimes Piper would tell her parents that she was at Polly's. Sometimes at Nicky's, or Jessica's. Her father had lamented that it was because Piper couldn't deal with the cougar's long absence from the mansion. It was true that Piper had missed her pet dearly, but she also knew that the ranch was out of reach. She had no choice but to focus her attention on the other 'Alex'.

"Are you fucking her?"

Piper's head shot up from her lunch.

Sylvie had stopped next to the 'popular kids' table in the middle of the cafeteria. The girl's cheeks were flushed. Her eyes bulged, the girl was absolutely raging.

Piper forgot to breathe, her eyes wide. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"She's my girlfriend, you whore!"

Embarrassment was the first thing that hit Piper, then Sylvie's knuckle against her left eye. She toppled backward, rolling off the chair. She heard Polly scream, Nicky trying to grab her arms. The back of her head hit the floor hard. Her vision blacked out, and stars were the only things she saw for the next few moments.

* * *

"It still hurts. Ouch. She does know how to punch," Piper whimpered as Alex brought the ice pack to her eye.

They were in Alex's living room (Piper had told her father that she was going to spend the night at Polly's). The TV was on (some straight-to-DVD movie), but they weren't watching it. They just filled the tiny house with some noises to fend off the tension between them—their awkward, stolen glances. Piper wasn't sure of her feelings. She had no idea of Alex's. Most would consider her more attractive than Sylvie, and Piper would like to include Alex in her group of admirers. There were moments when Alex's gaze at her couldn't have been too different from how boys looked at her. Or, at least, it was what Piper told herself.

Alex retracted her hand, letting Piper hold the ice pack herself. "I had a fight with Sylvie yesterday. She thought that I was cheating on her with you. I really didn't know that she would hurt you. Do you want me to do something?"

Piper's eyes widened at Alex's serious intent. She couldn't tell if it sounded dangerous or protective. "No. No, please, let it go. This is—well, if she tries again." Piper inwardly grumbled, and then blushed at Sylvie's accusation. "But that is so strange. Why would she think that there's anything between us? We don't even talk at school. She doesn't know that I've been to your house, right?"

Alex shook her head. "You told me not to tell anyone."

A pang of guilt hit Piper, and she looked down.

"She seems to really dislike you. Did you guys have problems before?"

Piper bit her bottom lip, timidly shaking her head in response. "I don't think so."

It appeared that it wasn't only Polly and Nicky who had assumed about her crush on Alex. Sylvie had caught on, too. And probably even Kevin. But Alex? Seeing the clueless look in the green eyes, it amused Piper that they were the only two people who weren't sure of it. Did she feel that way for Alex? Could she feel that way for another girl? Before she knew, she had reached out and slipped her fingers under the strap of Alex's wife beater, touching the shoulder scar. The wound had healed nicely, and the bruises were gone, leaving only very faint marks. Piper often got the urge to touch the girl, where and when one would consider them beyond friendly. To complicate the matter, Alex had never denied her. There was the unspoken bond between them that neither of them dared to mention.

Piper leaned into Alex, resting her head against her shoulder. Alex gently wrapped her arms around her thin waist and leaned them both back against the backrest of the couch. Piper could feel Alex's warm breath against the top of her head, the strong embrace made her feel so safe. She relaxed and smiled. Maybe. Just maybe her friends (and everyone else) was right. Maybe what she had waited all along wasn't a prince.

* * *

 _Weekend_.

Alex was really excited since Piper called her last night that she wanted to take her out of town. She had been to Vegas with Sylvie, but never with Piper. She was so psyched that she couldn't sleep last night.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, yawning. She was occupying the passenger seat, while Piper was driving.

The blonde smiled. With her sunglasses on, she was in a white sweater and a pair of jeans. Her smile always brightened Alex's day. "East Valley," Piper said.

Alex almost choke on the oxygen. _East Valley._ "What?"

Piper laughed. "Look at you! What's wrong? Didn't you say that you were from East Valley?"

 _The ranch_. Alex felt sweat trickling down her back. "Yeah, but I don't have a house there anymore. My guardian sold the place."

"I see." Piper frowned behind her sunglasses. "Speaking of your guardian, I've never seen him around. What does he do for a living? Are you guys blood-related?"

Alex cleared her throat, pulling out her phone. She needed to inform Bill. The ranch had become off-limits to Alex and everyone in the Chapman family. Bill would be upset if Piper showed up with Alex. "He—uh—he's a very busy man."

"Who are you texting?" Piper wasn't looking at her, but the hilly, serpentine road ahead of them.

The phone slipped off Alex's grasp, falling to the floorboard. _Crap_. Alex bent to retrieve the phone, her palm a little sweaty. "It's Sylvie. She wants to know if I'm busy today," she lied.

Piper's jaw clamped. "So you're still with her?"

Alex noted the sudden strain on Piper's voice, unsure how to interpret it. "She's the only friend I got."

Piper remained silent for a long moment before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry. That was very selfish of me."

Alex sat back in her seat, clutching her phone. The thought of Sylvie and their constant fights over Piper troubled her. Sylvie would get jealous and start a fight with just Piper's glancing her way. It got extremely tiring, and Alex had started to look for other ways to make friends. Without telling Sylvie, she had applied for softball, track, and basketball team. She was still waiting for any admittance to one of those clubs.

"This is the part where you say, 'It's ok, Pipes.' I'm still waiting."

Alex looked up to see a teasing smile from the blonde. She smiled back, but words couldn't come out. It wasn't ok. She wanted more. She had always wanted more, but lied because she was desperate to be close to Piper. She wanted to be Piper's human friend—an equal, and she wanted the world to know.

Piper looked away. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles whitened. "We're heading to my father's ranch in East Valley. I've been there like... twice, maybe, when I was really young. I don't remember much about it now."

Alex listened. Piper's recount sounded very much similar to her own experience with the ranch. They both had visited when they were young, but Bill stopped taking them there. Alex was curious what the ranch was like now.

"I've always wanted to go back and visit, you know, mainly because my dad often took our pet there. I told you about the pet."

The green gaze stared ahead, admiring the green hills alongside the road. "Yes, I remember."

Piper ran a hand through her blonde locks. "She's been gone for over a month now, and I miss her so damn much," she muttered, her voice shaken.

Alex felt the air was knocked out of her lungs. She glanced at Piper, but quickly turned away to look out the window. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to fight the urge to tell Piper the truth. The lies she had been living threatened to tear her apart. She was so torn, unsure what she truly was, a human or a beast. Should she stay in both worlds, or leaving one permanently? Would Piper accept her either way?

Would anyone?

Piper wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. She took in a deep breath and dryly chuckled at her own silliness. "She's the best friend I couldn't tell people about," she admitted.

Alex couldn't help but smile. She loved Piper's loving gaze, brilliant smile and genuine heart. "Your best friend is your pet horse?" she teased. She remembered Piper lying about owning a horse.

Piper chuckled. "No, it's actually a cougar."

Alex hesitated. Should she act stunned? Should she laugh, pretending to think that Piper was joking?

"I got her when I was nine. We basically grew up together. We raised her in our house, and I sleep with her every night. No cage! Amazing, isn't it? That's why I never let anybody visit."

"Oh." Alex tried to make a shocked face as best she could. But she couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by the fact that Piper not only broke her promise with Bill not to tell anyone about 'Al', but also had chosen her to talk about it. Piper's trust in her just warmed her heart and gave her hope that one day Piper would love her for what she truly was.

"Don't be scared! She's the cutest and tamest cougar ever. She never harmed anyone. Well, except for my brother, but he deserved it." Piper turned to smile at Alex. "Would you like to meet her?"

"What? No, thanks. I—I'm not an animal lover." Alex cleared her throat, keeping her gaze ahead.

Piper just laughed.

* * *

 _3 hours later_.

After a quick stop at the gas station to get some snacks and drinks, they finally reached the Chapmans Ranch. Piper parked her car at the wooden, picket fences. She turned to see Alex napping, the girl's head bowed down. She watched the girl's full lips, and involuntarily licked her own. When she couldn't take her eyes off Alex, she knew that she had to do something about it.

Alex groaned slightly, stirred out of her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Are we there yet?"

Piper instantly looked away, embarrassed at her own thoughts. "Yeah, looks like it."

They both exited the vehicle, Alex following Piper's lead.

"Do you have the key?" Alex asked.

"No." Piper looked ahead.

The wooden, one-story house was almost 8,000 sq ft, standing on the top of the hilly landscape. Oak trees surrounded it, a huge barn and a long, narrow river behind the hill. The house looked majestic and new. Wooden blinds were rolled down on all windows, blocking all views of the inside. Piper remembered a grand fireplace and the lush living room, but the building looked to have been renovated and modified since last time she was here.

"I don't see anyone here. How are we going to get in?" Alex asked, pulling her black jacket closer. The wind was quite harsh today.

"I have no idea," Piper said.

The girls walked up the hill and stopped by the glassy front doors. Piper leaned against the glass, looking in. The twin, wooden panes stood tall just two feet from the doors, blocking the view inside. "I can't see anything. This is kinda weird. It's supposed to be a vacation home, but it's so closed and hidden," Piper said.

Alex pressed her forehead against the glass door, trying to peek in. "Why are we here, Pipes?"

"My mom asked me to."

Alex turned to look at Piper.

"She thinks that he's having an affair, so she asked me to check if he's hiding someone at the ranch." Piper shrugged. "He's been having affairs for several years. I can't believe mom still cares."

"I'm sorry," Alex said, looking down.

"No, I... Gosh, what am I talking about? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this. This is none of your business. I shouldn't—" Piper halted when Alex took her hand, softly rubbing her thumb against her skin.

"You know that you can tell me anything. Good and bad, I want to be there with you."

Piper was at a loss for words. She looked straight into the green eyes, and what she saw was genuine kindness and understanding that she had never seen from anyone. Then, the thought of her pet suddenly entered her mind.

 _Oh, Al_.

Piper turned and began to walk around the area, Alex behind her. "I'm looking for Al, the cougar. Her name is 'Alex' just like you. I named her, you know." She glanced over her shoulder to see Alex grinning back at her.

Hands in her jacket pockets, Alex sped up to catch up with Piper. They both headed towards the barn. Piper slid the door open, but found it empty.

"Ok. Where did dad put Al?" Piper turned around, hands on her hips.

"She must be in the house, but we just can't see what's inside."

"I don't see his car, or Pete, the ranch watcher."

Alex looked slightly confused.

Piper turned around again, gazing out into the distance. "You know what, I've never even met Pete. I just knew that he works here and takes care of Al whenever my dad brings her here." She ran her hand through her hair, turning around a few more times, looking down the hill. Then, she strode fast back towards the house.

"Pipes. Wait." Alex hurried after the blonde.

They were back at the front doors of the house, and Piper rang the doorbell repeatedly. She doubted that her father had been hiding his mistress here. She needed to know where her cougar was, and who was taking care of her. "Come on. Come on. Come on." Piper grunted when no one answered the door.

* * *

"More coffee, honey?"

Sitting on the leather recliner, Bill looked up from his laptop, and smiled at Helen, a thirty-year-old culinary expert. "I'd love to. Thanks."

Helen served him a fresh cup before pecking him on the lips. But Bill's quiet Sunday came to an abrupt end when his phone vibrated.

A text message.

"You're a busy man," Helen said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Sighing, Bill grabbed his cell phone from the small desk and read.

 _VauseA: Piper is at the ranch. Where's Pete?_

The message was short, but Bill stared at it for the longest time. Many questions rushed through his mind. He didn't understand why Alex still hung out with Piper when he specifically told her not to. He didn't know why Piper had suddenly grown interested in the ranch again. Pete wasn't the ranch watcher, but Bill wasn't sure what else the girls had found out.

* * *

While Piper walked around the house, going from window to window, trying to get a peek inside, Alex waited at the front doors, her cell phone in her hand. Then, it silently vibrated in her grasp.

 _ChapmanB: Leave. Now._

Alex hadn't a moment to think of how to react to Bill's order. Was it just an urgent message, or was he simply mad at them for being here? But everything stopped. Alex froze for a moment that seemed forever. She heard a deep growl coming from inside the building. The animalistic growl had slipped through the nearest window. Something had been watching them. Swiftly, Alex looked over her shoulder, but the blinds had blocked all visibility. The growl grew louder, and Alex took a step back from the window. Human ears wouldn't have been able to detect it, but she could.

"I can't find her—whoa!" Piper tapped Alex's shoulder, but the taller girl jumped. "Are you ok?"

Green eyes were wide. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Piper looked around again, and sighed. "He probably took her for a walk in the woods, or something," she said, shaking her head. "Let's go. I'll call dad later and ask."

Alex quickly followed the blonde down the hill, heading back towards the car. She glanced over her shoulder at the suspicious window.

* * *

Many questions about the ranch clouded Piper's mind. She would have confronted her father for some explanation, but not tonight.

"Al!" Piper literally flew down the stairs.

The cougar had just entered the front doors, eyes widened in excitement.

"You're back!" Piper leapt into the cougar's embrace. Giggling, she rolled on top of her pet, grinning until her cheeks hurt.

"Easy, Piper." Bill chuckled as he carefully closed the doors.

Piper hadn't even questioned her father about the ranch, but he had miraculously decided to bring Alex home tonight. Pete, the ranch watcher, left on vacation with his family, or so Bill said. Piper couldn't care less at the moment. She was just too happy to have Alex back.

"Miss you. Miss you. Miss you. Miss you, my fluffy pillow. Mmmmmmmm." They rolled on the floor, Piper planting many kisses on the cougar's face.

Alex chirped happily, wiggling her tail. She licked Piper's face, and the girl laughed.

* * *

It was a late night meal Piper rarely allowed the cougar to have. But she had noted that Alex had lost weight again, so she made tonight an exception. Piper was in her white, satin nightgown and a pair of gray slippers, her pet circling around her legs, excited by the fridge's door.

Piper grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured it into a ceramic bowl. She put the bowl on the dining table. Alex climbed on to the chair next to her master and eagerly drank the milk.

"Slow down, you, greedy cat. We've got more." Piper caressed the cougar's head, watching her with a loving smile. "You know that I love you so much. Don't leave me again, Al."

Then, Piper noticed the small, hairless spot on the cougar's left shoulder. She frowned. "What's that? A scar?" Piper leaned in to get a closer look, but the cougar had finished the milk and pushed the empty bowl towards her. The girl laughed at how knowing her pet was. She took the bowl and got up to refill it.

Alex had four bowls, licking it dry, before calling it a night. Piper brushed the cougar's tongue and used clean, damped cloth to clean her teeth. "Good girl. Let's go to bed," she said, pinching the cougar's cheek.

Piper led the way up the stairs, and the cougar followed, already yawning with full belly. Giggling, Piper was sure that Alex would gain her weight back (and more) within a few weeks.

* * *

Their usual poses on the bed was Piper wrapped in Alex's arms, resting against her for warmth, protected. But Piper had missed the cougar so much that she decided to break the habit. She urged Alex to lie down in her arms instead. The cougar sleepily curled, resting her head on Piper's slim shoulder. For the first time in a long while, Alex fell asleep faster than her master. When Piper heard her cougar's light breathing, she tightened her arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

They had finally found their 'home'.

* * *

Morning light was soft and beautiful, gently waking Piper from her sleep. She lazily sighed as she opened her eyes, gazing up at the ceiling. The weight on her shoulder was still there. She wasn't alone. It was how every morning should feel like. Fulfilled. Safe. Contented.

Piper stretched her arms and legs. Her back got a little bit of goodness. Then, she glanced down at her cougar. However, the smile on her face was completely wiped away as she saw a head of raven hair instead.

A naked body with a slender arm draped across her stomach. Alabaster skin. The stitched scar on the slim, broad shoulder. It was still 'Alex', but a different 'Alex'.

"Hm." It seemed as though that Alex 'Vause' was magically stirred from her sleep by silence, yawned and looked up into Piper's eyes. There wasn't a look of surprise, but casual, silent greeting. Alex stretched some more, her naked body cuddled against Piper's scantily clad one.

A moment passed.

Silence.

Piper could feel the body next to hers tensed up. The raven head slowly lifted. Green eyes met with blue, widened in shock. This morning wasn't as peaceful as Piper had first thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** Have a great weekend! xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Something went very wrong. Alex couldn't remember if her body had ever transformed during her sleep, or without her intention. Bill had told her to be careful, that it could happen.

It did. Today.

In front of Piper.

Alex stared into the blue eyes. Piper looked equally shocked by what was happening. How long had Piper been awake? Did Piper see her transformation? Her mind rushed through many possibilities. The only positivity she could think of right now was that Piper hadn't screamed at her in fright, or started chasing her away like a stray dog.

"Morning," Alex said, testing the water.

* * *

Something definitely happened last night, but Piper just couldn't remember.

Their gazes locked, and neither moved for the longest time. Piper could feel the rise and fall of Alex's bare chest against her ribs. The wild, raven mane framed the pale face. It stirred a funny feeling inside Piper. It caused her body to react strangely. Heat rushed to her face, a shaky breath shamelessly escaping her lips. She gulped. She wasn't dreaming, but it was what she had dreamt of.

"Morning."

The husky voice didn't help at all. Piper shuddered just by hearing it. "How did you... get in here?" She forced out the words, her lips barely moving. She opted not to mention the obvious: Alex was lying partially on top of her, a leg wrapped around her waist, naked.

Alex stiffened, seemingly realizing very well what Piper had implied. Slowly, she sat up. Her raven locks falling to cover her breasts, although she didn't seem to care much about her being nude in someone else's home, _uninvited_. She stared down at her own hands and arms, looking utterly confused.

Piper was confused, too. Very much so. "What happened, Alex?" Piper couldn't move. She couldn't even control herself when her mind was greatly distracted. Her gaze decided to roam from Alex's face down to her full, round breasts, and then her toned stomach. Her long arms and legs. Her unsullied, ivory skin. It dawned upon Piper that Alex looked really, _really_ good without clothes on.

Alex didn't seem to be bothered by Piper's stare. She eventually got up from the bed and simply left the room.

A long moment after the door was closed behind Alex, Piper lifted her shoulders, glancing around the floor of her bedroom. There had been no scattered clothes, or other belongings of Alex. The raven-haired woman had appeared and disappeared as if she were conjured out of thin air. There had always been something really strange about 'Alex Vause', and no matter how much Piper tried to brush all those signs aside, that bit of mystery was still there, lurking in the shadow, staring back at her, daring her to find out.

* * *

Since Alex had walked out of her bedroom that morning, they hadn't talked to each other again. Piper hadn't followed. She had lied in bed for another good fifteen minutes, trying to remember what happened the night before. How Alex Vause had ended up in her very own bed, in her mansion, without anyone in her family seeing the girl entering. Her parents had looked normal and calm when Piper had seen them over breakfast. Her pet had been napping on the couch, while the TV was on. It had felt like a dream, but it had seemed so real that Piper had still felt Alex's warm skin against her own.

It had been a week since the morning incident, but Piper still shuddered at the sensation from it. She didn't want to stop feeling it.

"Piper."

Piper picked her food with the fork. The cafeteria was crowded, but Alex hadn't been seen with Sylvie at all. It had been a week, and Alex had also managed to avoid Piper at all cost. Piper herself didn't dare to approach the taller girl either. Something must have happened for Alex to behave this way. Did Alex sneak into her mansion? Did they have too much Vodka? Did they cross that thin line between them? Piper wanted so much to visit Alex's house again. She wanted to be near Alex so much that it was starting to hurt her.

"Piper."

Piper sighed, her appetite lost. She wasn't even sure how to react with Alex now, if given the chance. It would be so awkward between them.

"Hey, dyke, we got some news for you." Nicky snapped her fingers in front of the blonde.

Piper flinched, looking up to see both Polly and Nicky staring at her.

"I've been calling your name for like ten times. Are you ok?" Polly said.

Piper cleared her throat. She didn't know what to say, or what lies she should tell. Her mind revolved around a certain brunette, drowned in that moment Alex woke up naked next to her.

Polly gasped, and turned to Nicky. "Oh, my God, she knew."

Nicky studied Piper for a second, chewing her toothpick. "Nah, not yet."

Piper's frown deepened. "What is it?"

Polly glanced at Nicky before turning to Piper. "You know that I work in the counselor office, right? Last week, I… I overheard Mr. Montgomery talked over the phone in his cubicle about Vause and her detention and stuff. Nothing new."

Piper suddenly grew restless. "Did Alex get into trouble again?"

" _Alex_? You guys fucking now?" Nicky eyed her suspiciously.

Piper paused at her slip.

"Not that kind of trouble. Mr. Montgomery was talking to her guardian. And I… I heard his name. Please, please, _please_ , be strong, Piper. I looked into Vause's files and stuff, and her guardian turned out to be… William H. Chapman. Same address." Polly sighed, shaking her head. "We were debating whether to tell you or not. I'm so sorry, Piper."

Piper froze. Everything seemed to stop. She wasn't even breathing. Suffocated. She didn't understand. She just didn't know where to start. How did her father become Alex's legal guardian? He never mentioned Alex, and Alex never mentioned him to her. Piper recalled when Alex talked about her guardian nonchalantly. Piper recalled when Alex had looked sincere with her smiles and support for Piper. Could it all be just Piper's fantasy? All this time, both her father and Alex knew, and they played her. They lied. Piper suddenly felt very foolish.

"Piper, are you ok? Say something." Polly looked stressed.

Piper shot up to her feet and stormed off the cafeteria.

Nicky raised her brows. "Shit."

* * *

Her fists clenched, Piper stalked across the gym.

Alex was in her white T-shirt and a pair of navy-colored shorts. She was holding a basketball, her raven hair tied up. The brunette had joined the basketball team earlier this week. She didn't tell Piper, but Piper had been watching her from the distance.

"Vause!" Piper was loud enough, and everyone turned to look at her.

Other players promptly walked away, giving them some privacy. Alex's expression remained indifferent, but Piper could catch a glimpse of unease in those green eyes. Piper couldn't believe the look in those eyes. It had been caring. It had seemed genuine. Piper had felt it, but it had turned out into one big lie.

"How do you know my father? Explain." Piper asked once they stood outside, behind the gym.

Alex looked resigned, stressed and tired. Piper should have been glad that it seemed that she hadn't been the only one exhausted by whatever that was going on between them.

"You should ask Bill," Alex said.

Piper bit her bottom lip. There it was, the confirmation she didn't need. "You knew all along, while you pretended to befriend me."

"I really wanted to be your friend..." Alex briefly glanced away. "I still do."

"Then what's going on? Why didn't you tell me? What—what are you to him?"

Alex looked away, and Piper's heart sank. "He's… my guardian."

Piper scoffed, while she wanted to scream. "This is not funny. You both lied to me! I trusted you, Alex! I shared my secrets with you, the things I've never even told my friends! But this is how you treated me? What did you take me for!?"

"Pipes—"

"Fuck you." Piper began to walk away. Alex quickly followed, reaching out for her, but she slapped the hand away, taking a step back. "Don't you touch me!" Piper felt stupid for regretting when Alex immediately obeyed, retracting her hand. She stared hard at Alex. She just didn't know what to think anymore. "What else have you been hiding from me?"

Alex let out a heavy sigh. "I wish I could tell you everything... I wish I could tell you how I feel."

Piper watched at the girl in front of her, trying to detect any lie, trying desperately not to fall for any comforting words anymore.

 _How you feel?_

The question echoed in Piper's mind, but she didn't ask any further. She turned and walked away, knowing that Alex wouldn't be able to give her the answer she wanted.

* * *

The sun had set. Bill was waiting in his office, staring out at the glowing skyline. He had just gotten a call from his daughter, wanting to talk over an urgent matter. Piper hadn't mentioned any details, but Alex had already texted him what happened earlier today.

Bill made himself a cup of black coffee. He leaned back in his leather chair, sipping the drink. The view was gorgeous, but he founded little solace in it. He never discussed his work or the exact nature of his job with his family. Not even Carol knew about the details of what he did. Kubra was a shady, if not crazy, billionaire. Bill preferred to keep his business away from his family.

A knock at the door.

Bill cleared his throat. "Come in."

Piper walked in, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was a little messy. She looked exhausted and sad. The sight broke Bill's heart.

"Sit down, Piper." Bill got up to pour her a glass of water. Gently, he urged the girl to sit with him on the couch.

"Thanks." Piper took a few gulps of cold drink, her gaze fixed on the carpeted floor. There was a long moment of silence before Bill scooted closer to her and softly caressed the back of her head.

"Alex told me what happened," Bill began, and he could feel his daughter tensing up at the name. "I adopted her since she was a baby, Piper. Her mother died suddenly, and there was no one else to take care of her. I had to. I didn't want to put her in an orphanage. Her mother and I were very good friends."

Piper looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Her gaze was harsh and accusing. "Is she yours?"

Bill froze, before he furiously shook his head. "No, Piper, you got it all wrong. We were really just good friends," he reassured. "I couldn't leave Alex on her own. Diane and I used to work together for years."

A look of relief washed over Piper's face. She wiped her tears away from her cheeks with her fingers. "Diane?"

"Let me show you." Bill got up and went to his file cabinet. After a few moments, he fished out the photo he was looking for. He walked back to Piper and sat next to her.

It was an old picture of Bill, Diane and John Bennett. They were all looking smart and proper in their neat, white, lab coats. Their smiles were wide and confident. They looked much younger and leaner.

Piper studied the dark-haired woman. "She was beautiful. What happened to her?"

Bill darkly recalled the hellish night when Diane broke out of her cage and killed John. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when he wasn't careful, he would hear the four shots he had fired years ago. He never forgot the look in Diane's eyes when she lied on the cold floor, blood pooled beneath her body. Becoming more aggressive in her last years, Diane had refused to transform back into her human form. Ironically, when she died, her body turned itself back to what nature had created her, not his invention.

"Dad?"

At Piper's call, Bill was snapped out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat, and said, "She and John were killed in a car accident. John also left his wife with a young son. It was a great tragedy."

Piper looked saddened. "What about Alex's father? Why didn't he take care of her?"

"No one knew who he was. There was no way to contact him. He wouldn't support Alex when she was born, so I doubted that he would take her after Diane's death," Bill lied. There was no man, but a healthy, male cougar they caught in the wild. Alex was an extraordinary product that Bill hadn't completely figured her out, but had diligently kept track of her progress. Interestingly, Alex had been more humane than her mother was in her final days.

Bill rubbed Piper on the back. "You seem to be very curious about the girl."

Piper tensed, and then shook her head. "No, it was—I was just—I thought that she was, you know—"

"She's definitely not your sister." Bill sighed. "I know what you must have thought. I know my history makes it look suspicious, but I swear to God that she is not my child. You're my only one."

Piper looked relieved. Bill knew the look well. He knew his little girl.

"Are you close to her? You had never mentioned her to me until now," Bill said, studying his daughter.

Piper quickly shook her head. "We're just acquaintances. We got some classes together, but never really talked. Why didn't you tell us, dad? Why did you keep her a secret?"

Bill studied his daughter. His little girl lied. They had been friends, spending time at Alex's.

Bill sighed. "You do know that your mother and I have not had the healthiest relationship. She would never understand. With Danny, she's got enough on her plate. I just support Alex financially just like I did for your brother. Alex will be eighteen soon, and she won't need me anymore. Now, please be nice to her, ok?"

Piper nodded like an obedient girl. Just like how he wished her to be. His good girl. His most precious of all. Bill moved closer to Piper, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, and she smiled, hugging him back. It was all he needed.

* * *

Piper wanted to apologize for scolding at Alex earlier today. She wanted to tell the girl that she was truly sorry, and that she actually cared. _So much_. But, most of all, she wanted to ask Alex how she ended up in Piper's own bed on that faithful morning. She had absolutely no recollection of what happened the night before, but Alex avoiding her only confirmed her suspicion.

 _Something must have happened_.

"I'm sorry. I—I just want to say sorry. I was horribly rude and inconsiderate to treat you that way, to speak to you that way. It was unforgivable—fuck— _unforgivable_ , and I'd totally understand if you hate me now. After what I'd done, you should really, really _not_ like me. I don't even like myself. I wish that I could take it back, but I know that I can't, and you probably hate me right now, that I totally understand—"

"Pipes. Stop."

Piper took a deep breath in before gathering the courage to look up from the ground. They were standing in front of Alex's home. The taller girl was in her casual attires, the white wife-beater and the pair of black sweatpants, the look Piper had dearly missed. She wanted to leap at Alex—hugging her, feeling her warmth. She wanted Alex to take in her arms and say 'morning' to her again.

"It's ok. It was understandable. I should have said something since he's your father, but I couldn't tell you without his permission. I'm sorry, too. We're good?"

"Yes! Yes, of course," Piper said, beaming.

Alex smiled back, and for a moment, the week absent between them felt as if it never happened. They were drawn right back by just one look at each other.

Piper's hands were slightly fidgety. She glanced around a few times before she looked into the green eyes again. "About that morning, you remember?" She could see Alex immediately tensed up, and her body mirrored. Her heart was beating fast against her chest in anticipation. Alex knew exactly what she was referring to. "What happened the night before? How did you—"

"Alex?" an unfamiliar voice interrupted.

Piper looked past Alex's shoulder. A tall, blonde from school basketball team emerged by the front door. Something definitely happened. In just one week, Alex had dumped Sylvie and already got a new girlfriend. In just one week, Alex had replaced Piper with another blonde, and turned their secret, getaway place into a teenager's foolish daydream. Piper realized that she wasn't as special as she thought she was.

"Hey, Chapman!" the girl greeted. Her smile was sweet. Her legs were up to her neck. Piper simply didn't like it.

"Hey, Gibson," Piper mumbled. Catherine Gibson. They last talked when they were in eighth grade. Catherine was into basketball, while Piper was into being popular. Piper hated it that she always remembered everyone's name, while they meant nothing to her—especially when she wanted to pretend that she didn't remember.

Alex turned to grab Catherine's hand. "Chapman lives next door," she said, and then gestured at the beautiful mansion uphill.

Catherine's eyes widened in awe. Piper knew that look well. She had seen it countless times before, but she couldn't feel less proud of it at the moment. It felt like a fortress all of a sudden, locking and keeping her away from where she truly wanted to be. She looked at Alex again, her heart aching at the calm smile on the girl's face.

After a short, meaningless chat, Piper waved goodbye and walked back home.

There would be no more secret friendship as Alex had made it clear that she didn't need it. There would be only occasional waves of their hands, the nods of their heads to acknowledge each other in the hallway. There would be stolen glances from the other corner of the classroom, or from behind the curtains. There would be countless nights when Piper peered out the window of her bedroom (her cougar in her embrace), wondering why Alex's home was dark, her heart burning to see what was going on inside. There would be many questions, but still no answer to what happened that particular night.

Piper wasn't sure if she still wanted to know.

* * *

"You look like shit." Nicky was always brutally honest.

Piper ran both hands through her hair, and knotted them together behind her neck. She let out a long sigh. "I know."

They were sitting on the roof of Nicky's two-story mansion, a loud party on the first floor. Nicky's parents were almost never home. Both Jessica and Polly were most likely making out with their boyfriends in some rooms on the second floor. Piper had briefly seen Kevin and his new girlfriend, but they had pretended not to see each other.

"Here. Looks like you need it." Nicky handed Piper the flask, and the blonde accepted.

"Thanks." Piper took a big gulp of whiskey, her face scrunched up.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nicky offered a cigarette. Piper hesitated for a second, but accepted it anyway. "Damn. Now, I'm dying to know."

Piper lit up the cigarette and took the first, long drag. She didn't deal well with the current predicament at all. She had never been rejected. She had never even imagined herself falling for a girl, but Alex walked into her life and easily upset everything she had known.

"She's downstairs, just in case you guys are into avoiding each other thing," Nicky said.

Piper turned to glare at her friend. Nicky always figured this sort of things out real fast. Piper didn't need to explain. "You invited her? Seriously?"

"I didn't. Morello did."

Piper frowned. "Who?"

"Some woman. She works in the library."

"I didn't know that you use the library." Piper stared at her friend.

Nicky exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Oh, come on. Let's talk about you."

"There's nothing to talk about. There's nothing between us."

"Sure."

"I'm serious. We occasionally hang out, that's all."

"But you're in love with her?"

Nicky had always been very open about her sexual orientation. Piper liked how normal Nicky made it sound. "What do you know about love, junkie philosopher?" Piper teased.

"Like when to stop hurting myself? I've mastered it. Maybe you should." Nicky gestured down at the group of people in the front lawn of her mansion.

Piper looked down to see the girls from the basketball club hanging out in the front yard. Alex was with the tall blonde again, the girl's hand hooked on Alex's arm. Alex had moved on from Sylvie fast, and what made it worse was that Alex had completely ignored Piper as a choice altogether. Piper hated it. She was nobody's second choice. Many boys were fighting for her.

The timid Alex was trying to follow the conversation. It wasn't _the_ Alex Piper thought she knew. Alex was laughing with the mean jokes her new friends were telling, their chatters loud enough to reach the rooftop. Alex was drinking from the red cup, and it surely wasn't milk. Alex had taken off her glasses, all of the basketball girls sporting henna tattoos on their faces. Alex was out to a wild party with almost a hundred people, not at home watching old DVDs. Tonight, Alex was nothing like someone Piper had grown used to. But, if this was supposed to be the consolation she needed for not being the one standing next to Alex right now, it failed miserably.

One swig of whiskey after another. Before Piper knew, she finished up the whole flask. Nicky went back inside and brought a bottle of wine, two bottles of Vodka, two packs of beer. As soon as the boys saw the drinks, they asked to join. One in particular sat down very close to the already very tipsy Piper.

For the first time, Piper was glad for not remembering the name to go with the face. He was tall, dark-haired, broad shoulders, armed with a nice smile. He was a distraction she badly needed. She didn't remember talking much, but they drank together. Then, he leaned in, and they kissed.

Piper opened her eyes again to see that Nicky and the others had moved away, leaving them some privacy she didn't want. She shut her eyes again before pulling the boy's face closer, deepening their kiss. She was drunk enough, and she thought that she wouldn't have to think anymore. She thought that she wouldn't. But she immediately pulled away from the kiss when she heard shouts of goodbyes down the front yard. Bloodshot blue eyes narrowed as she leaned over the edge.

"Careful, Chapman." The boy grabbed her arm, steadying her position.

His words barely registered in her mind. Piper watched as Alex walked away, arm in arm with her new girlfriend. Alex's throaty laugh cut through her heart. She had never imagined how dangerous a smile could be, but now she understood. Completely.

* * *

The door to the room closet was left slightly open. The cougar was crouching in the corner below the rack of dresses and shirts. It was almost two in the morning, but Alex was still waiting. She had been waiting with a heavy, agonizing heart. The feelings of burning inside, tearing in her chest. She didn't know that those feelings could exist, but now she did.

Watching Piper making out with an unknown person for the first time brought many awful feelings Alex had never felt before. The idea of her master being in love with another human had always been clear to her. 'Normal'. It was what she was taught to understand. However, these new feelings she was experiencing was a whole, new level of eye-opener, ruthlessly throwing her into an arena of raw emotions. It pained her without inflicting physical wounds. It upset her, stirring up the animalistic rage she had been taught to suppress. It brought out the storm of jealousy, crashing and raging against every reasons she had known.

Alex didn't like what she saw. She had had to muster every strength in her mind and body to stop herself from running up to the rooftop and tear them apart. She had succeeded, but she couldn't bring herself to feel any pride. Instead, she felt guilty for feeling anything towards the occurrence at all. She shouldn't have. She should rejoice when her master rejoiced. But she felt so ashamed, because she didn't want anyone to touch her master. She hated herself for wanting to be the one next to Piper instead.

 _This is unforgivable_ _._ _Unforgivable! Unforgivable!_ Alex paced around in the closet, cursing at herself. Her heart was aching. Her head felt like it was going to explode. It must be the excessive alcohol consumption her new friends made her drink tonight. She wondered how those girls got home, driving under the influence like that.

 _Thud!_

Alex instantly looked up. She heard Piper groaning in the hallway. The girl was slurring, cursing at the slippery floor. The blonde must be dead drunk.

The bedroom door was pushed open, and Piper unceremoniously crawled into the room, mumbling non-stop as she tried to get off the floor.

Alex quickly ran to the door and pushed the door close, hoping that Bill and Carol didn't hear the noises Piper made. If only parents knew what theirs kids were really up to.

Lying on the floor, Piper grinned sleepily at the cougar. "Good... cat... mm-mmm." Her head flopped, resting on the floor, and she began to snore.

The cougar sighed as she studied her master. The top button of Piper's shirt was still intact. Alex blushed, unease that she bothered to check it. She then circled around the girl, contemplating her next move. She couldn't move Piper with her paws, risking injuring her. She didn't want to grab Piper by the neck like a prey either. And she didn't want to leave Piper sleeping on the floor all night. The girl was already shivering.

Alex looked back and forth between the bed and the floor, and then made up her mind. Her claws and fangs retracted, and her brown fur whitened, eventually morphed into her smooth, alabaster skin. Fully transformed, she eventually got up on her two bare feet, moved towards her master and lifted her up from the floor. She gently laid Piper down on the bed. She removed Piper's clothes and helped the sleeping girl into a more comfortable, blue, satin nightgown, her master's favorite.

Blue like the color of her eyes. Deep like the depth of an ocean. The only color Alex would want to drown herself in.

Alex lied down next to Piper. She pulled the blanket up to Piper's chest. Her gaze darkened as thoughts roamed through her mind, scared and troubled. The morning incident still haunted her. It was the first time her body had transformed against her will, and she had no idea why. She had been under a lot of stress as her identity could have been exposed anytime now. She hadn't told Bill either, fearing for uncertain outcomes. She couldn't choose between being a human or a cougar. She just wanted to be near Piper, whichever form her master wanted. If Piper wanted her at all.

But her love for Piper had been tainted by lust and jealousy. Her wish to become Piper's equal had corrupted her. Her love for Piper had evolved, unnatural in either form, and it deeply disgusted her. She had thought it. She had wanted it. It shamed her to ever allow this kind of thoughts to enter her mind. She knew that she needed to distance herself, but it only hurt even more.

A sob.

Frowning, Alex looked up, and even though the room was dim with just the pale moonlight pooling in through the gap between the curtains, she could see streams of tears sliding down Piper's cheeks.

"Pipes—" Alex whispered before remembering to shut up. She softly wiped the tears away with her thumb. Her master must be having a nightmare right now. How she wished to chase the demons away. She would do anything to protect Piper.

Piper murmured in her sleep, occasionally disrupted by the sobs. The look cut through Alex's heart, and it hurt her more than any physical wound she had endured. She caressed Piper's cheek, trying to console the girl.

Then, blue eyes fluttered open, although only a slit. It wasn't a look of shock, but more of a dazed, heavy stare. Alex should be alarmed that Piper had seen her. Alex should have done everything in her power to reverse the situation now. Leave. Run. Turn into her cougar form. Keep the secret. Bury all her emotions. But all she could think right now was to remind herself to breathe as she watched Piper, mesmerized by the angelic face.

A look of pain began to cloud the blue eyes, and tears continued to flow.

Alex sat up, alarmed. She had no idea why Piper was crying upon seeing her. She had no idea what she had done wrong, but she couldn't bare it anymore. She couldn't stand the distance between them, no matter how close they actually were—how they were literally next to each other, but it still wasn't close enough. It wasn't enough anymore for Alex.

Alex let her desire surface, her reasons ceased. She denied any space between them. She pulled her master up into a tight embrace, turning and letting Piper rest against her chest, the blonde head flopped back against her shoulder. She rocked softly, and Piper's eyes fluttered close again.

A moment passed, and Piper began to hum in her sleep, her face peaceful, her body relaxed. Alex had no idea what lied ahead of them—what tomorrow would bring. All she knew was that they were here, quiet and warm in this room, where they had shared so many memories together. It was a safe, secret haven for both of them.

It used to be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the delay. I was sick for over a week. Have a great weekend, y'all! xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Piper never talked to anyone about the dreams she had, 'Alex Vause' in her bedroom in the middle of the night, naked, and hot as hell. Both dreams were so vivid. Everything about them was just bizarre. Everything about them troubled Piper.

The second time was when Piper dreamt that Alex was in her bed, holding her, while she was half-asleep. Piper could still feel their skin against each other, the heat radiated off their bodies. Had she been too drunk that night? Had she been drugged? Anything could have happened at the rooftop party. There was something really odd about Alex, but she just didn't know who to talk to.

Piper felt her cheeks heated at the thoughts storming through her mind. Or maybe it was the harsh spotlights that were shining down upon her.

The curtains were lifted for the last act, and Piper went out to deliver her lines. It felt great to pretend to be someone else. It felt safer to feel the pain that wasn't her own. She put the dagger at her heart, red ribbons rolling down from the handle. The star-crossed lovers lied in the same bed, but they could never be together. Piper's eyes were closed as the audiences applauded, trying to find the courage to get up again.

After the curtain call, Piper returned to the backstage. Everyone congratulated her. Even Alex, who had kept her distance for a month now, walked up to her and complimented, "You were amazing." But it was all Alex said since Piper couldn't talk back. She was unsure of her voice, scared of what she might burst out of her heart. She wasn't ready to face what it was. She hadn't enough courage to let others know—to run away with her Romeo.

Alex offered Piper a big, proud smile before she left the theater. The next day, the girl left drama club, citing the reason that she wanted to focus more on basketball.

* * *

Piper also came home to an estranged cougar. Alex had made the room closet her sleeping spot for some time now. Piper followed to sleep with her pet on occasions, but the carpeted floor was proven to be rather uncomfortable when she woke in the morning. Eventually, their sleeping together habit had become more and more sporadic as months passed.

Tonight was going to be the same. Piper fed her pet some milk, and they returned to the bedroom. When Piper climbed onto the bed, the cougar headed into the room closet.

"Al," Piper called out.

Alex stopped and turned to look at her master.

After a moment of silence, Piper just smiled. "Goodnight, Al."

Alex nodded slightly and entered the closet.

Hours passed in the dark. Piper still stared out the window, watching the lonely moon in the black sky. She couldn't sleep. She felt so restless tonight. In fact, she had been feeling restless for months now.

Burning. Hurting. Fearing.

Piper got up, taking the pillow and blanket with her. She entered the room closet and lied down next to Alex. The cougar flinched from her sleep, sleepily looking around in panic. It reminded Piper of when the cougar cub panicked in her sleep the day Danny broke her leg. The incident felt like a lifetime ago. Alex had become a big part of her life, and she never regretted it even for a moment.

Piper quickly caressed the cougar's head, cooing her. "It's ok. It's just us."

Alex yawned, rubbing her face with her paw. The cougar cuddled into Piper this time, happily wiggling her tail when Piper kissed her forehead.

Piper wrapped her arms around her pet. "I got accepted into Smith, you know. That's pretty cool, right? I'm gonna start next fall. Oh, God, I don't want to leave you alone. I'm gonna miss you so much, Al." She could feel the cougar suddenly stiffened.

Alex opened her eyes and looked up at her, tears welling up the green eyes.

"Oh, Al! Oh, please, don't cry! I'll come back to visit you every month, or I—I'll facetime with you! We'll be in touch!" Tears shot at Piper's eyes as she pulled Alex closer, if that was possible. After all these years together, Piper still wondered how her cougar could understand everything she said. There was just no explanation for what they had was simply magical. It felt as though she was thrown into some kind of fairytale, waiting to be awakened. By a prince, or a beast.

Piper planted a firm kiss on the cougar's head. "I love you, Al. When I finished my degree, I'll come back for you. We'll be together again, I promise."

* * *

"You're not alone." Bill's words echoed in her head.

Alex was still trying to wrap everything around her head. The ranch turned out to be a large vacation home, renovated into a secret lab. From the outside, no one would have guessed of the activities going on inside. Alex was staring at the animal inside the cage. It was the first time in years that Bill properly introduced her to the ranch. She recalled the growls from inside of the building, and now she was looking at the source of the noise. It was a female cougar with black fur and gray eyes, an unnatural combination.

Alex, too, was an unnatural creation.

"Her name is Maya. Say 'hello' to your friend," Bill said, extreme pride in his voice.

If Alex had a hard time making friends with humans, she doubted that Maya would be any easier. Maya appeared to be at least fifty pounds heavier, her paws and hind legs thicker. Growling, she paced around the cage that was no larger than the size of a container, awfully constricted for an animal her size.

"Maya," Alex said, almost in trance. She couldn't believe it as she watched the beautiful creature.

 _Someone like her._

Maya stared back at Alex for a moment, and then continued pacing around.

"We keep the cage small. It helps making her more aggressive," Bill said.

"Hey, Bill. Got a visitor?" A man in his late thirties approached from behind. He was wearing a white lab coat just like Bill, his hands in his pockets. Short-haired, he had a week worth of beard and a harmless smile.

"That's Pete, my brilliant partner," Bill said, patting Alex's on the shoulder. "My daughter's friend, Alex."

The two greeted each other. When Pete went to his cubicle, Bill carefully led Alex out the backdoor. The sun was bright, and the vast plateau was lush green. Today was sunny and lively.

"Don't worry. Pete doesn't know about your identity. Well, let's keep it that way," Bill said.

Alex nodded.

"My boss is extremely pleased with Maya. She's a great asset." Bill lighted up a cigarette. He offered Alex one, and she accepted.

Alex looked up at Bill, reluctant. "What do you use her for?"

Bill smiled. "The best kind of weapon is something that doesn't exist. Your kind, Alex, doesn't exist."

Alex just nodded in agreement, but her heart was screaming.

* * *

Alex had trouble sleeping. Ever since Piper told her about leaving for college, she had lost her appetite, losing much weight in just a month. She spent a lot of time alone in her house, asking Bill to cover for the cougar's absence. She needed to adjust for the lonely years to come, but the quiet house only made it worse for she dearly missed Piper.

Alex had only once invited Catherine to her house and never again after Piper stopped showing up at her doorsteps. Catherine was an excellent repellent, so to speak. Her little setup worked wonder in chasing Piper away, but also hurt Alex the deepest. Piper had fallen into another boy's arms in no time. Piper didn't seem to miss their time spent at Alex's all that much, partying, having fun with her friends.

Lying on the bleachers, Alex had a book spread over her face. The pair of glasses laid next to her head. It was lunch break, and she decided to take a nap. She had stopped going to the cafeteria and only ate when she remembered. She was just tired of everything, sick of trying to fit in. But her lonely path didn't stop there. She had quickly lost interest and broken up with Catherine two weeks ago. She also had quitted the basketball team. Alex had never felt lonelier than now.

What a world would be without Piper? Her mind kept revolving around the question.

If Alex were to remain a cougar, she would have to be alone for four years, waiting for her master to return. Even so, her wait might be fruitless since Piper would have to start her own family at some point. Bill was right that Piper couldn't be with her forever. Alex wouldn't want to sleep in a cage when Piper finally had a baby in the house. Alex would eventually be the extra baggage that Piper's family wouldn't want.

If Alex were to remain a human, she could never show her love to Piper. What she felt for Piper as a human was unnatural, unworthy and disgusting. Bill would never allow it to happen, and Piper would be appalled, if she knew.

 _Your kind doesn't exist._

At times, when Alex was depressed, or when she needed Piper badly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to exist. It hurt. Everything just fucking hurt.

"Are you okay?"

Alex removed the book from her face. Sylvie was standing, looming over her.

"Shit. You definitely don't look okay," Sylvie said, sitting down next to Alex.

Alex sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "No, I guess not."

"What happened to your girlfriend?"

Alex blinked slowly under the sun, trying to recall. "Cath and I broke up two weeks ago—"

"I meant Chapman."

Alex paused. "We were never a thing," she said.

Sylvie laughed. "Seriously? I've seen the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. Like _that_."

Alex's gaze followed Sylvie's. Piper was glancing her way as she crossed the tracks with Michael, the handsome boy from the rooftop party. Alex didn't know why she bothered to find out his name. She even stalked him home to inspect his behavior outside of school, wanting to make sure that he wasn't a threat to her master.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex had to look away when Michael gave Piper a kiss. She didn't want to still feel anything, but she just did. She had thought that distancing herself from Piper would help, but it still hurt like hell every time she saw them together.

Sylvie laughed again. "Don't tell me you're worried about that boy."

Alex made a face. But, secretly, she found it amusing that Sylvie could read her well. "I'm not worried. He's just... a boy."

"You were great. In bed. You just to need to relax a little. I think college would do you good."

Alex chuckled. "I don't think I can afford to go to one. What about you?"

"Well, I got a plan. After graduation, mom and I are moving back to Montana. One of my aunts just passed away, so she left her house to mom. It's a big house! A really nice house. A real house. Not some trailer park home."

Alex smiled. "That's cool. Good for you."

Sylvie smiled back. "I wanna make a truce. Let's keep in touch."

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"I still am... mad for you," Sylvie said, and then laughed at Alex's serious face. "Let's go party tonight. Seth got some new stuff, you know. Have some fun! College, girl! I'm going off to college!"

Alex mildly shrugged. "Ok." It wasn't like she had something else to do, or someone to go home to. Sylvie and her friends liked to do drugs sometimes. Alex never tried it. She usually just sat on the couch, watching them get high. She admitted being bored at parties, and would prefer a quiet night reading instead, but anywhere was better than being alone at her home, or waiting at the mansion for Piper to return from Polly's, or Nicky's. Jessica's. Jack's. Kevin's. Michael's. The list seemed to go on forever. The room closet just couldn't contain her loneliness anymore.

* * *

Piper was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when she heard noises out in the hallway.

It was almost midnight, and Piper was ready to turn in. She had returned home from Polly's an hour ago. She didn't particularly enjoy the nights without her cougar around, but Rob was coming tonight, so she had to leave.

 _The ranch. Al is at the ranch._

Piper felt uneasy about it. She had asked Bill, but all she got was a vague answer. In all honesty, she didn't want to pry. She didn't think it mattered anymore. She didn't care to know who he was hiding there, but she just wanted to know that Pete was taking care of her cougar right.

 _Thud!_

Piper looked away from the mirror. She got out of her bedroom and peeked out into the hallway. Her father was stumbling on the floor. "Dad! Are you okay!?" Piper rushed to his side, helping him up.

Bill shakily got up to his feet. "T—thanks."

Piper looked at him up and down. He was in a white shirt, a pair of gray pants and a black sweater. "Where are you going? It's already midnight." She inwardly sighed. She just hoped that her mother was still asleep.

"It—it's urgent. I have to go." Bill withdrew from her grasp, continuing down the stairs.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" Piper asked, her voice thick with concern. She couldn't care less who he was sneaking out to meet, but she did care about his well being.

Her father was halfway down the stairs when he stopped and turned to look at her. His eyes darkened, his lips compressed. "I just got a call from the hospital. It's Alex."

Piper paused, her hand clutching the rail. She didn't even know if she could still breathe.

* * *

Piper remembered the drive to the hospital to be agonizingly slow. Every second felt 'drugged'. Murky, slow, and heavy. Difficult to breathe. Almost impossible to think. Piper had to remind herself to move when she finally entered the lobby, weakly trailing behind her father.

They saw Alex on the bed. Ghostly pale. Pink rings under her fiercely green eyes that looked almost translucent at the moment. For a brief moment, Piper thought that those eyes did not look human. Alex's body still trembled, and she looked scared and shocked. Angry, even.

Alex had been resuscitated in time, but there would be no dream trip back to Montana for Sylvie.

* * *

Bill would have grounded Alex, but he didn't. Seeing how devastated Alex was after the incident, he didn't think more punishment was needed. In fact, he grew very worried about Alex and how distant she had become. Alex specifically asked Bill not to return to the mansion (as the cougar), insisting that she needed to be alone indefinitely. Bill had to come up with several excuses when his daughter asked about the cougar. He panicked when Piper grew anxious and demanded to visit the ranch. He couldn't have that. Something had to be done.

Bill looked up from his iPad and watched Helen moving about the kitchen. "How would you console a sad person?"

"Don't you have a scientific formula to fix this problem?" Helen wiped the stains off the sink.

A soft groan from Bill. "I'm serious."

"Someone's in a bad shape?"

Bill nodded.

Helen hummed, momentarily lost in thoughts. Her hum was one of the things Bill loved about her. "Well, take him somewhere nice, for a start. Listen to his problems. Talk to him. Clear his mind. Just be with him. Love and forgiveness are what people need."

Bill sat back in his chair, contemplating. It sounded so simple, but he never really considered those options in life. Maybe he would give it a try.

* * *

It was almost ten in the evening when Piper peeked out the window of her bedroom, one hand parting the curtains for a better view. It had been nearly three weeks since the tragedy struck, and her worries for Alex had worsened each day. Not only that Alex had quitted all her clubs, she had skipped school for two days in a row now. Her home was left dark, standing alone and small down the hill. No one visited. No one left. There was no way Piper could tell if Alex was home or not.

Kids at school talked. Some cried for Sylvie, and some felt sorry for Alex. But no one had bothered to get close enough to console the girl. They just thought that being alive was enough of a reward. Piper had tried to approach Alex at school, but the girl had been unresponsive. It was as though Alex had completely shut down. It was as if they had resuscitated her body, but not her soul.

To Piper's surprise, Bill had encouraged her to talk to Alex.

After a quick stroll down the road, Piper came to stop in front of Alex's house. Late at night, she rang the bell twice. No one answered the door. She pressed her forehead against the nearest window, peeking in. The first floor was dark, and there was no one in sight.

 _Dammit_.

Piper grabbed the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. She entered and closed the door behind her, looking around for any sign of intruders. Nothing seemed to be broken.

"Hello... Alex... Are you home...? Alex..."

Silence.

Now, Piper feared for the worst. She hurried up the stairs and headed into the bedroom. She halted at the sight of the motionless, naked body on the bed, half-covered by the blanket. Alex's head was turned the other way, the black mane pooling around the pillow.

"Oh, my God." Piper rushed to the bedside and shook the pale shoulders. "Alex! Alex, can you—"

"Hmmm—w—what?" Green eyes fluttered open, her gaze hazy.

Only then that Piper let out a deep sigh of relief. She reached out and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. She touched Alex's forehead, while the girl groaned at the light. She was relieved that Alex had no fever. She was just warm (and soft).

"What are you doing here?" Alex stretched her arms and legs a little.

Piper put a hand on Alex's arm, lingering for warmth. "I didn't see you at school, so I decided to check on you."

Alex rubbed her eyes. "Bill told you to come?"

The harmless question cut into Piper's heart. "I wanted to come. I wanted to see you," Piper whispered, her voice small.

Alex sat up and the blanket slid down, unheed of her naked upper body. Piper immediately blushed, but forced herself not to look away. Alex's gaze had lost its usual spark. Her hair was messy, lacking its silky specular. Her cheeks guant, her skin appeared gray rather than alabaster. It seemed that she had lost much weight in just three weeks. Piper regretted not visiting Alex sooner. The most she had done was sneaking out of her house in the middle of the night to peek through the windows into Alex's house. She didn't even have the courage to ring the bell.

"How are you holding up?" Piper asked.

"Fantastic."

Piper sighed. "Alex."

Alex ran her hand through her hair, and looked up at Piper for the first time tonight. The soft, caring look Piper used to see in those eyes was gone. Cold. Hurt. Angry. It was as though Piper was sitting face-to-face with a complete stranger.

"Would you do me a favor?"

Piper quickly nodded. "Anything."

"I know that your dad bought this house, but he gave it to me. It's mine now. I want you to leave. When I don't answer the door, it means I don't want visitors. Do you understand?"

Piper froze. Alex's voice was so calm, but it felt like a slap in her face. "I—I'm sorry. I was really worried about you. I thought that something happened to you, or you might need some help—"

"I don't need your help. Just leave."

"Alex, please," Piper pleaded, tears sliding down her face. She wanted to blame Alex's anger on Sylvie's death, but it felt as though there were more reasons for Alex to hate her. She felt that she somewhat deserved it, too. "I know that you're hurting, but it wasn't your fault. She took the drugs. She took that risk. Stop blaming yourself over it. It wasn't your—"

"Will you shut up? Just leave!" Alex pulled the blanket up to her neck, shuddering as she hugged her knees, rocking.

Piper pressed in, trying to wrap her arms around the girl, but Alex angrily pushed her away. Alex was as peculiarly strong as Kevin used to tell her. It wasn't a girl's strength. Perhaps, not even a man's. With just one shove, Piper rolled off the bed, her right shoulder and head hitting the floor hard. For a second, Piper was seeing stars as she lied on the floor. It took her a short moment before she blinked again, finally regaining her eyesight. She sat up, completely dazed, shaken and embarrassed. She had never been treated this way before. Not by her parents, friends or boyfriends. Especially Alex, who had always been gentle with her. Tears flooded her eyes as she shot up to her feet, stumbling towards the door.

 _Pipes! Pipes, wait!_

Piper ran out into the dim hallway, expecting to hear those words, but none came. Not a sound of a breath, a footstep, or a move on the bed. Alex didn't follow.

A moment passed. Piper waited for her heartbeat to calm down—for her tears to stop falling. She wiped her face with her sleeves and turned around. Her legs felt like lead as she walked back into the bedroom. She should have been very scared of this girl, but she just couldn't walk away. Not tonight when Alex was so hurt and broken.

Alex was still in the same spot, rocking, staring down at the floor. The girl was a mess. Piper gulped down her tears as she walked back to the bedside and sat down. Alex flinched at their close proximity, trying to lean away as Piper grabbed her blanketed arm.

"I'm sorry," Piper said.

Slowly, Alex looked up, puzzled.

Piper couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled the girl into a tight embrace. Fortunately, Alex offered very little resistance. "I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"But I—"

Piper tightened her hold around Alex. "I should have been a friend to you. I should have been there for you when you were picked on by my friends. I should have treated you like a person. I should have gone to Sylvie's funeral with you. I should have come visit you sooner, and not just standing by your window, peeking in and hoping that everything would just turn out ok. I—I should have done a lot of things that I now regret. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Alex shook her head. "But I hurt you."

"No, listen—"

" _I_ hurt you. It's unforgivable—"

"I've hurt you several times before, and I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me. Will you forgive me?" Piper mumbled, her chin rested on Alex's shoulder. Her tears just wouldn't stop falling when Alex slipped her arms out of the blanket and wrapped them around her waist. The warmth from her frail body was out of this world.

Alex pulled back a little from their embrace. The sparks had returned to her eyes, but also sadness. She tenderly touched the side of Piper's head, her face screwed up in pain as if she were the one who had fallen. "I'm so sorry, too. Does it still hurt?"

Piper smiled. "Not anymore." She didn't lie. It still hurt physically, but not emotionally. She felt 'lifted' at Alex's attentive touch. She felt 'whole' again. She didn't even know that this feeling was possible until she met Alex. She leaned in, nestling her face in Alex's palm. "I just want you to be safe. I hate to see you get hurt." She wanted to say more, but couldn't. She feared that she would let out more than she should.

Alex cupped Piper's face with both hands. "Don't worry. I heal pretty fast."

Piper grabbed Alex's wrists. "Let's go get you something to eat. But, first, please, put on some clothes."

Alex raised a brow. "Does it bother you?"

Piper faked an exasperated sigh. "People don't walk around naked. Duh."

"Too gay for you?"

Piper laughed as she made her way towards the closet and fished out a fresh, yellow t-shirt for Alex. "This one."

Alex put on some clothes, and then turned to look over her shoulder, catching Piper's gaze off-guard. The blonde instantly looked away. "Now, you can't stare anymore. Your loss."

Piper tried not to smile as she headed out into the hallway.

* * *

Piper found about eight cartons of milk in the fridge. Some vegetables and fruits, but not much else.

Both girls were sitting by the small dining table. A smile on her face, Piper watched as Alex finished her first carton in less than a minute. "You don't eat much, do you?"

"I do, but I really like milk."

"Yeah, I can tell!" Piper laughed, and it warmed her heart that she had brought out a real smile on Alex's face tonight.

But Alex's smile quickly faded. "Thanks for coming. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"God, don't thank me. I want to be here." Piper cleared her throat. "Good and bad, I want to be with you." Those were the words Alex had spoken to her. Piper hated it that she remembered too much detail about them. Alex's brief glance at her was the only acknowledgement of her own promise to Piper.

Alex played with the empty carton of milk. "Sylvie was going to move back to Montana, you know. Her aunt left her mom a nice house. She was really excited about it. She was going to have a better life... so hopeful and happy."

Piper nodded adamantly. "Yeah, I heard. It was really tragic, but it doesn't mean that you were responsible for it, Alex."

"I guess. I just... If I knew that her time would be so short, I'd have done more."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have loved her more." Alex looked up, staring into the blue. "She was often angry. I think it was because she was very lonely. Her dad left her when she was four."

"Are you like her? Are you angry?"

"Sometimes. I don't like it."

"We're all humans. It's ok to feel angry."

Alex looked away. "She was always agitated and jealous, you know. She was insecure. She thought that I liked you, or that something happened between us."

Piper wanted to look away from the green eyes, but she couldn't. She was hypnotized by the endless depth of the emerald pools, chained by the brutal truth in front of her. The truth was that she liked Alex. Everyone was right about it. "Are you free this weekend?" The question slipped through her lips before she could stop herself.

Sitting back in her chair, Alex slightly shrugged. "Yeah, do I look like I have any friends left?"

Piper narrowed her eyes. She was beginning to like the new, raw side of Alex.

"Will I like it?"

Piper grinned. "Come find out."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for your kind words and understanding of some of the characters :D I also would like to warn that this story's rating has been changed to M. Sex, violence and death later in the story. Have a great week ahead. Love y'all! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Celeste Chapman had a nice smile and a rich sense of humor. A generous host. She always asked if Alex was comfortable enough, or if the girl needed anything. A loving and understanding grandmother. Piper was also her favorite grandchild. A great adventurer that she was, Celeste had many stories to tell and consolations to offer.

Alex felt at ease with Celeste the first moment they met. It must be the kind eyes.

"You must be Alex. I've heard so much about you!" Celeste drew the tall girl into a hug. She greeted both girls in front of the brick, two-story mansion. Her home looked as though it came out of a magazine.

Alex glanced at Piper, but the blonde immediately looked away. "Thank you for having me," Alex said. She tried to keep her cool, but she was definitely nervous. She was very surprised that Piper had taken her to see her grandmother. She was also very curious what Piper had said about her.

Celeste was looking at Alex, smiling as she took her time to study her. Her eyes sparkled, and Alex wondered what the old woman saw.

The maids took their backpacks inside. Celeste walked Alex around the building, while Piper made good use of the kitchen. The old woman was the more carefree version of her granddaughter. They shared the same shade of deep blue eyes, blonde hair, and sun-kissed, healthy skin. Their laughs resonated, calm and rich.

Celeste's upstate mansion was about forty-five minutes away from Bill's ranch. The air was much lighter here, the grass greener. Behind the mansion were a vast plateau, a large lake and thick forest. Celeste grew many kinds of plants. Rowing and painting were her favorite pastime activities.

After lunch, Celeste urged the girls to go rowing. Alex never tried it before, so Piper volunteered to teach.

* * *

"Are you a good swimmer?"

Piper looked up from the strawberry basket Celeste had supplied her, chewing with a mouthful. "What do you mean? We're not sinking, right?"

Alex chuckled. She had just learned to row, and now she was the only one rowing. They were on a white canoe, rowing into the lake. Watching Piper and her strawberry basket was worth everything. "It's just that I've never seen you swim."

"I'm no Katie Ledecky, but I guess I'm all right." Piper picked a strawberry and fed Alex.

Alex chewed. "Hm. Sweet."

Piper fed her some more. "You should really try to embrace other food that isn't milk," she teased.

"I'll try, if you feed me more often."

Piper blushed. She kept feeding Alex so fast that the girl had to ask her to slow down.

Alex admired the lake view. The tall trees. The blue sky. The soft, chilly wind. And, most important of all, the beautiful lady in front of her. "Thanks for taking me here," she said. After what happened with Sylvie, she was just grateful for the trip.

Piper smiled widely. "You're welcome."

"You talked to Celeste about me?"

Clearing her throat, Piper sat up straight and placed the basket on her lap. "Well, I tell her about my friends all the time. She's cool. We're very close."

Alex smiled. She was so happy that Piper had considered her a friend. Piper might not mention her to Bill, but mentioning her to Celeste was even more heartwarming.

The blonde let out a soft chuckle. "You know what she always tells me? Go out and eat the world, Piper! Don't you get stuck at home with some man." Piper stretched her arms and back, grinning as she looked up at the clear sky. "I can't believe I'm going to college! Wow! I'm leaving home, Alex! Can you believe that? I can't wait!"

Alex's smile involuntarily faded. Did Piper not miss her cougar at all? Even though Piper had promised to visit, they knew what lied ahead of their future. Piper would be too busy with school, and when she graduated, four years later, she would be busy, yet again, to find a job. And, when Piper found a job, she would be preoccupied with her career and opportunities. Then, Piper would reach a certain age when she needed to think about starting a family. Bill was right that there was just no room for her.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Piper's question brought Alex back to the lake.

Alex kept rowing. They couldn't stop. They needed to move on ahead. Piper had a grand future ahead of her. Alex needed to find her own path as well. She put up a smile for Piper. Anything for Piper. "I'm happy for you."

Piper's face fell, and somehow Alex felt that it was her fault.

"Hey, I said that I'm happy for you. I really am."

"Will you go to college?" Piper asked.

"I can't afford it," Alex replied honestly. She had literally just a few hundreds bucks in her account.

"Did you talk to dad?"

"He's done enough for me already. Don't worry, Pipes. I'll get a job. I don't really care about college anyway." Alex tried her best to reassure Piper.

Piper straightened up, her gaze eager. "Will you work in the city? There should be plenty of jobs around campus. I could ask around."

Alex kept rowing. She didn't know where they were heading, but she just smiled. It felt nice, knowing that Piper cared.

* * *

After dinner, Alex and the gray-haired woman were enjoying a peaceful chat in the front yard of the mansion. The air was calm and chilly at night. Celeste had a scarf around her neck as she relaxed over a glass of wine, while Alex wore only a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, cooling over a bottle of beer.

Celeste told stories about her late husband and her journeys around the world after his death. She had since traveled to 41 countries. Her summers were always lively, and her winters were always interesting. She guiltily admitted that Bill suffered from her being away so often, left at his grandmother's home.

"I am not saying that my husband's death was the best thing that ever happened to me. Oh, Lord, no, but it did change my life. It opened so many doors for me. It urged me to take new paths. Take chances. Because you never know what's going to happen tomorrow. Because life is short, and you have to make the most out of it. Today. Right now."

Alex smiled at the spark burning in Celeste's eyes. She imagined the places Celeste had told her about, inwardly excited as if she were really there. The old woman gave off a very different aura from her son, who was almost always stoic and calculated. With Bill, things were always planned ahead. Secret passage. Secret calls and meetings. What to do. How to feel. When to disappear.

Celeste poured herself another glass of wine. "Piper is a bit of an adventurer herself. She'll be traveling in Europe for two months before college starts in fall. She's very excited about it."

The smile quickly disappeared from Alex's eyes, and all of a sudden, the adventures sounded threatening to Alex. That would mean two months less of their time left together, and after that, they would hardly see each other again. Alex's heart sank at the thought.

"Oh, it'll be fine. She'll come back." Celeste took a long moment to study Alex, who was busy staring down at the graveled ground. "You care about her, don't you?"

"What?" Alex's head snapped. "Yes, of course. We're friends."

"She cares about you, too."

Alex nodded, putting up a smile for the old woman.

Celeste put down her glass after having a sip. "She called me a few weeks ago."

"Yeah?" Frowning, Alex took a gulp of beer, unsure where the conversation was heading.

"She told me that you were taken to the hospital for drug overdose," Celeste said, her voice calm.

Alex stiffened. Things had certainly gotten uncomfortable right about now.

"It was already 4 A.M. when she called. She told me that you'd gained consciousness, and the doctor said that you were out of danger, but she still cried. She was literally bawling into the phone. She had to get it out, but she had no one else to talk to, so I just sat and listened to her talk and cry at the same time. She hung up around dawn. Oh, boy."

Alex's face ashened. What Celeste had just told her completely blew her mind. Right after Sylvie's death, Piper had seemed like a stranger to her. Like everyone else at school. There had been looks of pity. There had been gossips, made-up stories. Piper and Alex had exchanged some glances, occasional 'hi'. Piper had seemed reluctant to approach her, plunging Alex into despair, believing that Piper didn't really care. But, then, Piper had sneaked into her house that night, and it had changed everything. It had saved Alex. She wasn't sure if Piper realized how much it meant to her.

Alex shook her head. "I'm sorry that you had to listen to all of that. I swear that I didn't know that—"

"Don't feel sorry for me. I'll always be there whenever she needs me, but she also needs _you_ to be there. Please, don't do that to her again," Celeste said. There wasn't an ounce of anger in her voice. It sounded almost like a plea.

Sitting back, Alex let out a heavy sigh. "I have to be honest with you, Mrs. Chapman. We... aren't that close. We hardly talk at school. I was very surprised and very grateful that she took me here. But I had no idea… that what I did affected her this much."

The smile sparkled in Celeste's eyes as she said, "Well, dear, now you know."

"Hey, what's up? I see that you two are getting along. Have you been talking about me?" Grinning, Piper walked up to the table. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of white slippers. Her hair still wet, she had the creamy-colored towel wrapped around her head.

"What? No." Alex looked away, chugging her beer.

Piper took the seat between her grandmother and Alex. She picked a beer from the ice bucket and popped the cap. After a big gulp, she sighed in content. Then, she glanced between Celeste and Alex, and her smiled faded. Suddenly, the girl looked anxious. "What's going on?"

Celeste smiled at her granddaughter, reaching out and caressing her cheek. "I was just telling her how you've planned to travel this summer before going off to college."

Piper turned to Alex, a huge grin on her face. "What do you want from Paris? Anything!"

Piper's smile was contagious, and it was impossible for Alex not to smile back.

 _You._

* * *

It was half past midnight, but Piper couldn't sleep. She had had a few beers, but they had failed to put her to sleep. Today had been great. The trip had been successful so far. She was supposed to relax, enjoying the wonderful weekend at her grandmother's place like she always did, but it felt different this time. She wondered what Celeste thought of Alex in person. Did her grandmother approve of her new friend?

Many thoughts swirled in her mind. In a white robe, Piper slid off the bed and exited her room. The hallway was dark and quiet. Her bare feet glided along the cold, marble floor. She quietly slipped into the nearest guest room to hers.

Leaning back against the closed door, Piper watched the sleeping form on the bed. The raven head was resting on the fluffy pillow, Alex's face turned to the left, bathed in the pool of moonlight coming through the gaps between the curtains. The girl's bare shoulders were visible above the thin blanket that was pulled up to her chest, her long legs exposed. Alex seemed to like sleeping naked. Just like in Piper's dreams. Those dreams seemed so real that Piper still had a hard time disbelieving it.

The resting form shifted slightly. A soft groan sounded so inviting that Piper couldn't help but move towards the bed. She lingered at the bedside for a moment, gazing down. The raven mane framed around Alex's perfectly carved face, she looked like a sleeping princess, waiting for a prince's kiss to wake her from the eternal slumber. What would she do if Alex woke up now and found her sneaking into the room? What would she say? What lies to tell? But what interested her more was how Alex would respond.

Green eyes fluttered open, and Piper watched attentively, waiting.

"Pipes?" Alex groaned sleepily. She grabbed Piper's wrist and pulled the blonde down on the bed.

"Ooh—" Piper yelped as she landed on top of the naked form, her face resting against Alex's bare chest, the long legs wrapping around hers. Piper felt heat rising up to her cheeks and ears. She wasn't entirely sure if she was still straight at this point. She would hate that Nicky and Polly were right. "Umm, Alex, wait—"

"Mm—mmm, Pipes." Alex grinned, her eyes closed again.

Piper swore that Alex looked like she was having a really good dream, and the dream must have been about her. Alex must be either very drunk, or she was just really comfortable lying naked in bed with random people. What puzzled Piper was that Alex didn't seem to realize or wonder why Piper was in her room in the middle of the night as if it were the most usual occurrence for Alex.

"Alex? Hey?" Piper poked the girl with her elbow, but Alex failed to respond further. Her strong arms still wrapped around Piper, holding the blonde in place. It would be impossible for Piper to lose the grasp without wrestling with the raven-haired girl. Piper thought that the position would be uncomfortable, but it turned out to be more than fine. She relaxed against Alex's curves and warmth. Tonight reminded her of how she usually cuddled with her cougar. So warm and safe. Piper didn't want to leave.

* * *

Piper woke again when sharp morning light pierced through her eyelids. Sleepy blue eyes glanced around before coming to stop at the pair of crystal green. "Hey."

Alex had been staring at her. "What are you doing here?"

Rubbing her eyes, Piper noted the drool she left on Alex's shoulder. She sat up, yawning, running a hand through her blonde locks. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to pop in."

"You decided."

"You didn't kick me out." Piper rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember you breaking in."

"That's an exaggeration."

"What can I do for you?" Alex eventually smiled, and Piper giggled.

"Just a snuggle. Is that too much to ask for?"

Alex pulled Piper down, letting the blonde resting her back against her chest. "You snuggled with me all night. Should I start charging for it?"

Piper could cite a dozen reasons why Alex should react differently in finding her sneaking into her room. Piper could come up with several, different scenarios where Alex would freak out and chase her away. But none of that happened. Alex just gave her a hug. Willingly. Contentedly. Piper put her hands on those arms around her, her wide smile hurting her cheeks.

* * *

The remaining months in high school passed by in a flash. Graduation parties at Nicky's had carried on for three consecutive weekends. Free booze. Free food. Make out sessions. This weekend was the last party thrown before their school year would be officially over. Nicky, Polly and Jessica would be traveling with Piper in summer. Nicky and Jessica would move to Pasadena in fall, while Polly would attend Smith with Piper.

Their summer and fall plans ahead, Piper only had one thing in mind tonight. Many kids wanted to get into Nicky's farewell party, but Alex didn't even try. Piper had to show up at her house, demanding the girl to come until she gave in.

Loud music blared through the mansion. Lights were dimmed. Everyone was intoxicated, more or less, much to their choices.

Their hands linked, Piper led Alex through the crowded corridor, heading towards the large kitchen. As her time in high school diminished, the less she cared about what people would say, or think of her. It was as if no one mattered much anymore—that those things that used to feel 'everything' were starting to drift away, left behind. Her heart and her head were already gone, ready to cruise into the wild world. To be free. Tonight, Piper didn't even care if people saw them holding hands. She wanted the world to know.

"There it is!" Piper fumbled through one of the kitchen cabinets, and eventually pulled out a celadon-painted, tinplate container.

"What it is?" Alex asked against the loud music, leaning closer to the blonde.

Piper grinned. Nicky was going to be so mad at her.

* * *

On the rooftop, Piper rolled a joint and offered Alex. "It's Nicky's mom's Columbian boyfriend's stash. Nicky wouldn't even let me have it. But Pol and I always sneak around."

"Uh, no, thanks," Alex declined.

Piper took a drag. Then, she paused. "Oh, no, Alex. It's—this is marijuana. No one dies because of it."

"Ok." Alex hugged her legs, her knees coming up to her chin. Those longs legs momentarily distracted Piper.

"Aw." The joint secured between the fingers of her left hand, Piper drew Alex into a hug with her right arm. She pulled a little too hard, and Alex leaned in a little too close. Alex slid in front of Piper and rested her head back against the blonde's chest. Piper didn't move. She had had plenty of physical, intimate contacts with others before, but she had never felt this contented as she did now.

Piper could hear Nicky yelling in the distance.

"Oh, hey, thanks very much!" Nicky spat as she moved towards Piper, and snatched the tin box off the floor. The frizzy-haired girl then just stormed off with a petite, dark-haired woman. Piper assumed that it was the woman named, 'Lorna'.

Piper merrily chuckled, resting her chin on top of Alex's head. Alex took a gulp of cold beer, and lazily sighed. They gazed up at the starry sky. Alex relaxed, almost melting into the blonde. Alex's body heat was among Piper's favorite things about her, and Piper couldn't help but tighten her hold around the girl.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Piper whispered against the music. She expected no response, and predictably, there was none.

* * *

 _ChapmanP: Just landed (yawn)_

 _ChapmanP: Alex?_

 _ChapmanP: Hello?_

* * *

"Will you stop checking your fucking phone every three minutes? Fucking enjoy the fucking Coliseum," Nicky growled, leading the pack with Polly close behind, a camera in her hands.

Jessica lagged behind with Piper. She glanced at Piper's phone. "Are you guys like... dating now?" Jessica's tone had softened for a while now whenever Alex was mentioned. After seeing Piper grow closer to Alex, Jessica didn't seem to be as scared of Alex as she once was. But she wouldn't dare to go near Alex again, and Piper was just thankful for it.

Piper continued to swipe through the screen, hoping for a reply from Alex. Strangely, Alex hadn't replied her texts at all ever since she left for the trip. Did something happen? Something bad must have happened. Images of Alex in the hospital gown flashed before her mind.

 _Dad. I have to call dad. He would know—_

 _VauseA: Enjoy your trip. We'll talk when you get back (smiley emoji)_

Piper felt a relief wash through her. She looked up at Jessica, clutching the phone in her hand. "Not yet."

* * *

Nicky: 4 French girls, 1 German girl, 1 Chinese-Iranian girl.

Jessica: 1 Italian guy, 1 Norwegian guy, 1 Spanish guy.

Polly: 1 makeout session with 1 Italian guy, 1 makeout session with 1 bi, Greek guy.

Piper: 2-3 beers and half a pack of cigarettes every time she had to wait for her friends. A cell phone. Countless journey reports to make.

* * *

 _ChapmanP: We're in Greece now._

Piper continued to update Alex of her daily activities with pictures and detailed reports of every cities they visited. Across the continent. Every sweep of the wind. The sand under her feet. The sunburn on her shoulders. The bluest of ocean. The thousands-year-old rocks and structures. She wanted Alex to feel that she was always with her.

Alex never responded.

* * *

As the two-month trip came to an end, Piper began to feel completely detached. She realized that she had been talking to a blank page all along. She had been cut off without knowing it. Alex had heard the question at the rooftop party, and this was her subtle way of denying her. What a fool she had made out of herself? She should have known.

 _Heathrow. 4:37 P.M._

The four of them were hanging at the gate, waiting to board the plane back to the States. Piper sat two seats away from her friends, and they kept their distance, noting the grim look on Piper's face. It meant bad news.

Piper clutched the phone in her hand. One last time.

 _ChapmanP: Will you be my girlfriend?_

Piper waited for a few moments.

No reply.

"This is the final boarding call for passengers on flight AA001 to New York. Please proceed to gate 5 immediately."

Piper sat still for the longest time. It was their flight back home, but her heart felt so hollow. She would be going home to no one. Alex wouldn't be there waiting for her. Her phone vibrated in her hand, and Piper looked down at its screen.

 _VauseA: Yes, you, idiot._

Polly, Nicky and Jessica watched with wide eyes as Piper jumped, pumping her fist. The girls had to try to stop Piper before it would get the security attention.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for your kind words! xoxo Don't worry about my last warning. I just wanted to give out a proper warning, just in case things got a little kinky or deadly. Vauseman endgame :)


	17. Chapter 17

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Piper had packed her belongings into four boxes and two suitcases. It was the first time she had ever moved out of her grand mansion. Alex only had a bag and a laptop (and a new girlfriend, of course).

The apartment was two blocks away from campus. Piper initially planned to share a dorm with Polly, but their plan had suddenly changed after their summer trip. Polly was very upset, but Piper had a more important thing in mind. After all, she had endured all the Rob rants to make up for breaking the promise.

"It's a nice-sized room, isn't it?" Piper slid up the window, letting a cool breeze in.

Alex pushed the door to the bedroom open, peeking in. "One bedroom?"

"It's cheaper." Piper inwardly griped.

Alex looked puzzled for a second before she said, "Sorry. I didn't mean that I wanted a bigger room. It's just—"

"No. _No_ , that's not what I meant either—"

"Cool. I'll take the couch."

Piper paused. "But why would you sleep on the couch?" She was frustrated. She had gotten back from Europe for a week now, but all she got from Alex was a peck on the cheek. She was losing her patience, but suddenly, seeing Alex blush just made her smile, completely forgetting about their current predicament. The school's cool, brooding lesbian teen was blushing at the idea of sharing a bedroom with her. It wasn't as if she was Alex's first.

Alex looked away, clearing her throat. "I've never lived with anyone before, so this is new for me."

"Me either. Well, basically, I've shared my room with my cougar most of my life. Didn't even let my friends visiting my home." Piper smiled shyly.

Alex smiled back. "Do you miss her?"

"Very." Piper sighed. "I'm glad that I've got you here."

Alex smiled wider, and she walked up to Piper, who was sitting by the windowsill. She cupped Piper's tanned, pretty face with both hands. "I want to be here with you."

Piper gazed up at the full lips, almost losing herself in a trance as Alex leaned down, about to meet her lips. _Finally_ —

"Knock! Knock!"

Both Alex and Piper halted. They turned to see Polly standing by the doorway. They had left the door open when they moved their belongings in.

"Wow, you look thrilled to see me. Bye, Piper," Polly said, arms across her chest.

"Wait! Wait. Wow! Polly, what are you doing here? I thought that you were moving into the dorm—"

"Hey, guys," Rob greeted as he passed in the hallway, holding a box.

"Hey," Piper greeted back.

Polly glanced at her boyfriend, and then looked back at Piper. "Change of plan. Thanks to you. Now he has to live with me, because I don't want to be alone in a new town, and drive forty-five minutes everyday to get to his uni."

"Aw, that's true love," Piper said, giving her friend a mocking grin.

"Shut up. See you at dinner."

When Rob and Polly disappeared into their apartment next to Piper's, Piper shut the door and turned to Alex. "I want that kiss. _Now_ ," she commanded. She rushed back into Alex's arms, capturing the pair of lips she had hungered for.

Alex didn't deny Piper this time. She pulled the blonde in, cupping her cheeks with both hands, and fervently kissed her back. Her lips brought Piper's world to a standstill, her mind wild beyond imagination. Piper reminded herself to breathe. She ran her hands through the thick, raven mane, sighing into Alex's mouth. Again and again. Alex was so warm and sweet, yet mysterious . Alex's kiss felt like a mythical potion that only selected mortals had the chance to taste. Piper felt that lucky.

* * *

Alex loved kissing Piper. She couldn't get enough of Piper. She had wanted more, but also felt guilty at the same time. She had hugged and kissed Piper countless times as they grew up together, but never on the lips, especially while in her human form. Those kisses drove Alex crazy, but in a pretty good way. Her attempt to grow from her cougar days had failed miserably, and she had just complicated it even more by agreeing to date her master.

 _We kissed. Fuck._

Alex's mind still reeled from what had transpired between her and her master. What had happened was just too good to be true.

"So you're looking for a waitress position. We've got a few openings." A female voice interrupted Alex's train of thoughts.

Alex looked up from the counter to see a woman in her early-forties. Redhead. Bright, blue eyes. The woman had a pretty, slightly-freckled face. She was about 5' 7", with a full, curvy body.

"Welcome back, wherever your mind went." The woman winked.

Alex blushed a little. She didn't know how Piper had occupied her mind so much—so easily.

"Evening shift. 5 P.M. to half past midnight. Sometimes you get to leave early like eleven-ish. The bus runs until one in the morning."

"No lunch shift?"

"That's all we got right now. Thursday to Sunday."

It wasn't ideal, since it would mean that Alex would have only a few days to see Piper after school, but she had to get the job. She wanted to help pay their rent. Besides, she couldn't let Piper pay for all her food, even though she knew that Piper had no problem with it. Bill didn't encourage the idea of them sharing an apartment, but there was nothing he could do when Piper insisted. He just secretly asked Alex to take care of Piper in the new town.

The woman read the application form. "Alex Vause. 19 years old. Where do you go for college?"

Alex cleared her throat, shaking her head.

The woman looked up from the paper. "Any girlfriend?"

Alex hesitated. "Yeah."

The woman leaned over the counter, smirking. "You just got the job at _Parker's House_. My name is Claire. I'm the owner."

* * *

"You did it!" Piper leapt to hug her tall girlfriend.

Piper was wearing a white apron over her crimson t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Alex lightly touched Piper's waist, carefully pulling the smaller woman closer as if she were made of thin glass. They deepened their kisses, lost in each other's warmth. Alex wanted to slide her hands down to Piper's bottom, but stopped herself just in time. She pulled away, much to Piper's dismay.

"What's wrong?" Piper was breathless, her cheeks flushed. Alex found the sight so inviting, but she forced herself to turn away.

"First shift starts today. 5 P. M."

"Today? But I've been cooking our dinner. Are you just going to skip it?"

Alex slipped into the bedroom to change her clothes. She heard Piper grumbling out in the corridor about her food not being edible anyway. "I'll have some before I go!" Alex shouted.

A pause.

"Ok!" Piper responded with enthusiasm.

Alex chuckled as she heard the rushing footsteps back towards the kitchen. It was the first time Piper tried to cook for her. Today was a really good day.

* * *

Fall semester soon started. Piper quickly made new friends, and Alex were already working two jobs to help pay the rent and food. Their honeymoon period was drowned between Piper's endless parties and Alex's exhaustion from working. The only time they met each other was Piper's morning kiss before she left for her class and Alex's goodnight kiss before she fell asleep. They snuggled and met each other in their dreams.

"I told Rob that I'm pregnant, and he just took off! I've been trying to call him for four days now, but he wouldn't answer! You know, I think he doesn't love me at all."

Piper looked up from her textbook, sipping her hot Cappuccino. They were hanging out at Rex Café near the library. Piper was waiting for her girlfriend to finish her shift at 5 P. M. "Well, should you be drinking coffee now?"

"I lied! I'm not pregnant! I was just testing him! Now, I know he's not the one."

Piper nodded. "Mm-mmm."

Polly growled. She looked Piper up and down. "Another party last night? You got back late."

"How did you know?"

"I wanted to borrow your shampoo. It was already eleven, and I was too lazy to go to the convenience store. That's how I found Vause napping in the hallway." Polly took a big gulp of her coffee.

Piper almost choked on her coffee, trying to take the information in. "What? Why would she sleep in the hallway? And her night shift doesn't end until half past midnight." Piper instantly checked the call log on her phone. There had been no call from Alex.

"She forgot her key. She said that she came home early because she wasn't feeling well. I let her into your room with the spare key you gave me," Polly explained.

"Our room," Piper corrected. _Alex is sick?_

"Oops, sorry."

"Pol—"

"Hey, don't start. It was an honest mistake."

Piper leaned back into her chair. "Right."

"Honestly, I think you got something more urgent to worry about. How's it going with Vause?"

Piper looked away. "What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend would rather sleep in the hallway than calling you. What's up?"

Piper glanced at the counter, where Alex was chatting with a young, female customer. She grumbled at how flirty the customer was, but tried to focus on Alex instead. Alex did look a little pale. Anyone would be tired, working seven days a week. She wished that she could somehow convince Alex not to overwork.

Piper sighed in defeat. "Well, we live together, but we barely see each other. She only gets Monday night off. Tonight. It's not even two months yet, but it's getting incredibly frustrating."

"Have you guys—you know?"

Piper immediately blushed.

"Aww, this is just a phrase, isn't it? You really are straight."

Piper stared at her friend. She thought of all the money she had spent on her new collections of sexy lingerie, yet had failed to earn any reaction from Alex. Maybe Alex was the straight one. "Alex's been working very hard," she said.

"Yeah, and someone's been partying really hard." Polly shrugged.

 _Ugh._ Piper looked away, agitated even more to see the same customer still standing by the counter.

* * *

 _Tuesday night_.

Piper kicked off her shoes at the door. She had just returned from dinner and a movie with Polly and other friends. It was only 11 P.M., and the apartment was empty as expected.

Last night was the only free time of the week Alex and Piper had together. They had returned home from the café. Piper had checked on Alex, but Alex had insisted that she was feeling much better now. Piper had reassured that Alex could call her anytime she wanted, unsure if her girlfriend was even listening. Alex had fallen asleep after a quick shower, and Piper had watched TV and done some studying. Their Monday night had passed by as uneventful as usual. Piper hadn't unpacked the new set of lingerie she had ordered. No one would be watching her wearing them anyway.

Piper sighed as she lied down on the bed, her coat and bag plopped next to her. Through the deafening silence in her apartment, she briefly wondered if any of her friends was having a party tonight. Then, a thought entered her mind.

* * *

 _1 A.M._

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Alex."

Piper looked up to see Alex walking out of the backdoor of _Parker's House_. A redhead retreated into the building, and shut the door behind her. It must be the boss.

"Alex!" Piper called out, waving.

Alex paused upon seeing her, and then hurried towards the exit of the alley. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be waiting around outside like this. It's really late now."

Piper moved closer to Alex, placing a hand over her forehead. No fever. Alex was simply cold. But it only worried Piper even more. "You look so pale. Do you want to see a doctor? Look, I know that you don't have health insurance, but you don't have to worry—"

"You came to pick me up?" Alex beamed like a child.

Piper stalled. It was the first, full smile she had seen from Alex ever since they moved here. Alex didn't seem to care about her own health. The only thing she cared was Piper coming to see her. With Alex's smile, the invisible wall between them momentarily disappeared. _The_ unspoken fear. Only then that Piper had realized that they both had been so caught up in the whirlwind of their new lives.

"I missed you." Piper shyly looked down.

Alex let out a husky chuckle that Piper loved listening to. "I missed you, too, Pipes."

Piper grinned as she took Alex's hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

Alex had never seemed shy of her body. A perfect body. She often walked around the apartment naked, heedless of Piper's stare. Her glide was of a graceful animal, quiet and confident. Her green gaze was calmly predatory. Alex had a wild, untamed aura about her, but also possessed the wounded, lonely side that would surface once in a while when she wasn't careful.

As soon as they got home, Alex removed her clothes and entered the bathroom. Piper had learned to pretend that it didn't affect her. But it did. Very much so. Piper felt her body reacting just by watching Alex. Despite having showered before picking Alex up, Piper took off her own clothes and followed into the bathroom.

Brushing her teeth, Alex watched as Piper prepared a hot bath.

"Join me," Piper said. It wasn't so much an invitation, but an order.

Alex complied. She rinsed her mouth and joined the hot bath. "Hmm, this feels nice!" Alex grinned.

Piper chuckled, pulling the taller woman close. Alex leaned back against the blonde's chest, sighing in contentment. Piper began to wash Alex's hair. "We should do this more often then," she suggested. She proceeded to massage Alex's head, and then moved down to her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, my God, don't stop. So good." Alex closed her eyes, comfortable under Piper's touches.

Eventually, Piper rinsed off the shampoo from the raven locks. She placed her left hand over Alex's forehead, urging the woman to lean back against her again, and then slid her right hand in front of Alex, cupping her breast.

Alex flinched. Green eyes shot open as Piper's fingers played with her nipple. "Pipes—" Alex tried to sit up, but Piper used her left hand to pull her back down. She moaned as Piper's naughty hand worked on her.

"Shhh. Just relax," Piper whispered. She may never have slept with a woman before, but she wasn't entirely naive about it. In fact, she felt as though she was a natural at it, seeing how Alex reacted to her touches.

"Ah—wait! Stop, Pipes!" Alex sat up, hugging herself, some water splashing out of the tub.

"Why? I thought you liked it," Piper grumbled. "I thought you liked me."

Alex instantly turned to look at Piper, her eyes widened. "Of course, I do."

Piper sighed as she got up from the tub, but Alex quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. The water sloshed out of the tub again, wetting the floor. They were both wet and grumpy, bubbles flying everywhere.

"Hey, come on," Alex said, their fingers intertwined underwater.

Piper hated that she blushed by just hearing Alex's voice. There was a certain way that Alex spoke. It drove Piper wild. She needed to be restrained—to be reined in. She wanted Alex to do things to her.

"You may question me anything, but not my feelings for you." Alex softly pulled Piper into an embrace, kissing the top of her head.

Resting her head against Alex's shoulder, Piper briefly shut her eyes and kissed Alex's neck. "But I feel like you don't want me. You always push me away," she sulked.

Alex frowned. "Like now?"

"No, I mean—" Piper pushed herself up, facing her girlfriend. Sometimes Alex seemed to be talking in a different language, and Piper had to elaborate for her. "I mean we've been together for two months already. You just don't seem to want me… _that_ way." Piper bit her bottom lip as she glanced away. The bath was starting to get cold, so Piper turned on the faucet for more warm water.

There was a moment before Alex let out a sigh and said, "Please, Pipes, I've been with several girls, but I've never felt for them like I always have for you."

Piper's face screwed up in confusion. "There were others besides Sylvie Donovan and Catherine Gibson?"

A mild shrug from Alex. "I went on some dates during summer."

Piper sharply turned to glower at the raven-haired woman. "I texted you everyday throughout the trip, while you didn't bother to reply at all because you went on dates with other girls? Seriously, Alex!?"

There was a look of shock on Alex's face that Piper would like to slap it off right now. "Why are you mad? We were just friends when you left for the trip."

"I asked you to be my girlfriend! On the rooftop of my friend's mansion! You definitely heard it!"

"Yeah, I did—"

"And you just pretended that you didn't hear me. You made me wait for a two-month late reply, and then you made me wait two more months for nothing!" Piper listened to herself, and the truth dawned upon her. How had she not seen it earlier? How had she misinterpreted Alex's feelings this much? "You know what, truth hurts, but it's still better than this, whatever this is."

Piper got out of the bathtub, grabbed a towel and stormed out of the bathroom. She had to admit that every second hurt that Alex had remained absolutely still, making no move to follow her. So she was right about it. Alex simply didn't want her.

After a few moments, Alex left the bath. She dried herself with a towel and put on her favorite, gray sweatpants, a white, head towel around her neck, leaving her upper body naked. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Piper on the bed. "I heard your question. But you have no idea how I lost sleep during those two months, thinking about it. Everyday. Every fucking moment." Alex sighed. "I wanted you to be sure. I thought that maybe you'd get to meet someone new and forget about us before things would get complicated. I… I didn't want to rush because what I've felt for you is just too damn much. Too much that I have no control over it. I'm so fucking terrified that I'm going to mess it up."

Piper's heart beat faster at the confession. She looked up at Alex, daring herself to search for any hint of lies. But what she found in those enigmatic, green eyes were the deep pool of childlike guilt and the painfully genuine look of adoration. Piper thought that she might just be deluding herself again, but she just loved being a fool for Alex.

"I'm not sure how to deal with it. I don't want to ruin whatever that's between us. You're... you're not just another girlfriend, Pipes. I can't lose you because you're all that matters to me."

Piper wouldn't even begin to try to understand the depth of Alex's feelings for her. Too much. Too soon.

She didn't want to believe it. But the words sank in, overwhelming emotions flooding in her heart. Ruthless and unwelcomed. Why did everything that had to do with Alex got to be so damn complicated? Piper didn't like complications since it made her feel out of control. She always avoided it. She ran from it.

But Alex was inevitable to her.

The truth was that Alex always turned her world upside down. Alex had made her feel the impossible. Alex had made her feel the things that she didn't think exist.

 _Love_.

Piper had never felt it with anyone before, and it scared her that she was feeling all of this so much—so fast. 'Alex Vause' went against every reason Piper had ever known.

Alex tucked the strands of blonde hair behind Piper's ear. "I heart you."

"Is that like 'I love you' for pussies?"

Alex laughed. She leaned in and pecked Piper on the cheek. Piper giggled and responded in kind. A few pecks turned into kisses. Then, deeper, lingering kisses.

"I want you... so much," Piper panted between their kisses. Her anger subsided. She tightened the towel around her body, slightly embarrassed at her own desperate need. Alex broke from the kiss and stared at her, and her discomfort level just skyrocketed. She needed to breathe.

Green gaze darkened. Alex grabbed Piper's arms and pushed her down on the bed. She flicked the towel off Piper, leaving her bare. Piper cupped Alex's face and urgently pulled her down for more kisses. Needy, breathless, lips-trembling kisses.

"And I want you." Alex's husky whisper turned Piper on even more.

"God, take me." Piper's cheeks flushed, her body aching with desire.

Alex savored every inch of Piper's toned body, every curve, soft and hard, licking and sucking along her tan skin. When Alex moved down between her legs, Piper thought that she was in heaven. Her back arched in response to Alex's touches. Alex's movements were slightly awkward at first as she tried to be gentle, but the moves were still hot and heavy. Not that Piper was complaining.

"Oh, Alex... yeah—" Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's shoulders, her hips bucking against Alex's hungry lips. She needed Alex there. If she must chain her there, she would. The thrusts of Alex's fingers sent her mind reeling, over and over. She bit her bottom lip to muffle her cries, watching as Alex worked on her. It was what she wanted—more than she had wished for.

Alex seemed to enjoy it no less, tightly gripping Piper's thigh, pulling her in even closer, making love with Piper's delicate lips.

Moaning, Piper tried to hold it back a little longer, but failed. Her back arched, she lifted her hips. She gripped the pillows, shouting as she rode fast, coming in Alex's mouth. Gasping for air, Piper plopped back down on the bed, her whole body shuddering.

Mischief in the green eyes, Alex watched her girlfriend's chest rise and fall. Her hands still gripped Piper's quivering thighs as she continued to lick her. She kept teasing Piper until a weak hand poked at her head, trying to distract her.

Piper was still in tremor of the aftermath, and the area was still too sensitive. She had never come this hard. It had rendered her into a breathless mush, her body feeling so light, glowing in perspiration. Piper whimpered at Alex's torturous tease, "Ah...! Oh, Alex, please... come up here and hold me."

At the plea, Alex finally stopped teasing, and obediently moved up to lie on top of Piper. She wiped Piper's juice off her lips at her own arm. "You're so wet," she said, smirking as if it was the reward she had won.

Piper let out a moan as she slipped a hand inside Alex's sweatpants, causing Alex's hips to jerk instantly. "Oh? We could start a competition on who's wetter."

"Wait, Pipes, I—"

Piper was puzzled when Alex pulled her hand out of her sweatpants. "What are you doing?" Piper found it so adorable that Alex was blushing furiously.

"You don't have to do it. I'm ok with this," Alex said.

"What are you talking about?"

"It—it's ok. I understand."

Blue eyes widened. "Understand what? That I want to fuck you? That I think about it everyday?" Then Piper frowned. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Alex made a face. "What? No."

"So you let other girls touch you, but not me? I'm your girlfriend. You've just fucked me, for God's sake." Piper smirked. She could feel that Alex was growing uncomfortable—adoringly uncomfortable. The raven-haired woman just glanced around the room, kept stammering for the right words. Piper wanted to know. She couldn't have been that bad, judging by how wet Alex was. Alex must have wanted her. Alex must have been turned on by her.

Piper lifted her shoulders and whispered into Alex's ear. "What's stopping you? I want you, Alex."

Alex dove down and shut Piper up with a heavy, needy kiss. Piper knew that it was a distraction, but she involuntarily welcomed it. For their first time, Alex knew just how to kiss her and touch her. Piper melted under the woman's strong grips. Simply having a topless Alex on top of her was enough to make her come again. She was already quivering. Alex physically didn't leave enough chance for her to question anymore when the woman made her moan louder. Her hips started to move again. Faster and harder. She was sure that she was bruising Alex and herself, but her body seemed to have acquired a mind of its own. Her legs wrapped around Alex again (and remained there for much of the rest of the night). She fisted Alex's hair and pushed her hips against the beautiful face. Piper didn't mean to be loud, but she just couldn't hold back. Alex was doing things to her, making her feel more than she thought she ever could, and she loved every moment of it. She loved that it was done by Alex.

Only Alex.

Piper writhed beneath Alex, crying, calling out her name. She felt powerless, but also wanted.

 _Loved_.

It was almost dawn by the time Alex finally let Piper rest in her arms. The raven-haired woman had fallen asleep, but Piper had remained wide-eyed, no matter how exhausted she was. Her arm draped across Alex's tummy, her head resting on the woman's heaving chest. She cherished the great warmth from Alex's body. It was out of this world.

Piper let out a deep sigh as she snuggled close to Alex. Blue eyes glanced up, taking note of the details of the pale face. Alex seemed to be deep asleep. Piper wondered what Alex's jobs were like. Alex hardly mentioned them, but the tiring hours of shift after shift gave Piper some ideas. She had wanted to talk to Alex about it. She wanted to make Alex feel less conscious for not being Piper's equal.

Slowly, all the bad things that had happened around Alex entered Piper's mind. The scar on her shoulder was just one of the reminders. Piper hugged Alex tighter. Alex was safe and sound—she was alive—and it was all Piper wanted. It was the only thing that carried Piper through the dark, silent nights.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you! xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Life had been busy for Alex. Work consumed most of her time. She also had to take a day off at times to go back to the Chapman mansion for a facetime session with her master. Sometimes Bill just had to come up with excuses, if Alex couldn't make it home.

Alex started to hang out with her co-workers at _Parker's House_ more. Sometimes she would go for a quick drink after work with them. She didn't want Piper to wait alone at home, but Piper encouraged her to make friends.

"Games night this coming Monday at my place. Wanna come? Everyone's going to be there." Claire's invitation sounded good, but Monday was the only free night she had, and she wanted to spend it with Piper.

"I think I'll pass," Alex said, exhaling a cloud of smoke. They were having a cigarette break before closing the restaurant for tonight.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Claire stared at her.

Alex whipped her glasses up, letting them rest on top of her head. "Yeah, sure," she said. She had learned that when her boss insisted on something, she should not deny her.

Claire smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Her hair pulled up, Piper was wearing nothing but a white apron, busy in the kitchen.

As if on cue, Alex walked out of the bedroom, putting on her jacket, ready to leave for work. "I thought you have class this afternoon. Hmm, that smells really nice," she said as she followed the smell into the kitchen.

Piper smiled when Alex came to stand behind her, grabbing her bare ass.

"You're so sexy, Pipes. I don't want to leave," Alex whispered into her ears.

"Professor called in sick today. Let's stay home." Piper turned her head over her shoulder and captured Alex's lips in a long, feverish kiss. "Mm—mmmmm, pie. My pie—" She eventually broke from the kiss. Grinning, she took her accomplishment out of the oven. "Look, my first apple pie!"

"Congratulations." Alex pecked Piper on the lips and began to walk away.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna have some?"

"I'm gonna be late for my shift."

"I'm sure you got ten minutes," Piper pouted.

Alex paused for a moment, her gaze fixing on Piper's lips. "Yeah, I do." She then pushed the blonde against the kitchen island. She took off her jacket, letting it fall to the floor, and ripped the apron off Piper. She spent the next fifteen minutes eating Piper instead.

Piper moaned and thrashed on the cold, granite surface, her body trembling—burning. She choked out Alex's name as she came.

* * *

Piper ended up wrapping a piece of pie with a napkin for Alex to eat on her way to the bus. She insisted that Alex should eat more since the taller woman had been losing weight. Twenty-five minutes later, Piper's phone vibrated on the kitchen island.

 _VauseA: It was really good, Pipes :)_

 _ChapmanP: Will you marry me?_

 _VauseA: How unladylike of you._

 _ChapmanP: Games night again?_

 _VauseA: I won't stay long._

 _ChapmanP: :3_

* * *

The next games nights were on Monday again and again. Four times in a row proved to be too much for Piper. She didn't tell Alex outright, wanting to see her girlfriend's reaction. Alex didn't seem to mind. She had started talking and obsessing about games that Piper had absolutely no idea about.

"Can you guys keep it down a little? You keep knocking things off my wall," Polly spoke loudly against the music blaring inside the two-story house. It was a fairly crowded party, accommodating roughly 70 people. Most of them were college students in the area. It was a private party, and they offered underage drinking inside.

Piper didn't want to come. She wanted to wait for Alex at home, but then Alex had been returning home really late from games nights. She started to wondered what else Alex did at Claire's house.

"Well, you look _really_ happy, considering the amount of sex you've had," Polly droned, swirling the red cup in her hand.

Piper noticed a group of three guys ogling at her. Tall, muscular college boys, probably a year or two older than her. They stood in a corner, leering, but she looked away from them, washing down her drink. "Alex fucked me blind, but she wouldn't let me touch her."

"Wait, you mean—"

"She wouldn't let me fuck her," Piper said, agitated.

"Oh..." Polly frowned. "You want to fuck her?"

"She's my girlfriend, for fuck's sake," Piper grunted. The stares from those drunk guys made her feel very uncomfortable. They surely weren't complimentary stares. They were anything but subtle. To make matters worse, her mind kept going, swirling in the pool of questions about Alex's games nights.

"Ok. Calm down. I got it." Polly sidestepped to grab a new bottle of beer for her friend. "Here, this will help."

"Thanks." Piper took the beer and sighed in exasperation. "Games nights are now on Monday. Every fucking Monday for a month now. Alex stays really late. What do you think is going on there?"

"Drugs?"

Piper froze. Her face paled at the thought. "But, after Sylvie Donovan, Alex promised not to touch it again."

"Oh, right." Polly took in a deep breath. "Well, then, I think that she's getting something you can't give her... somewhere else."

Piper didn't like where the conversation was heading, but these thoughts had crossed her mind before. She had kept wondering—doubting. She knew very little about Claire Parker, but was afraid to find out more. Before her head would be flooded with more bad ideas, the three men made their move. They approached Piper and Polly.

"Hello, ladies." The men smirked, drinks in their hands.

* * *

Claire's two-bedroom apartment had two bathrooms and a sizable kitchenette. It was a very spacious, comfortable apartment. The woman lived alone with her two cats. Alex wondered why she would need an apartment as big as this.

The others were playing games, making good use of PS4, but Alex took a cigarette break out in the balcony, chilling on one of the white chairs. She liked playing games with others, but on some nights she just wanted to go straight home to Piper, or just wanted to rest. These games nights were tiring her out, but Claire didn't seem to take 'no' lightly.

"Hey. Mind if I joined?"

Alex looked up, and moved her chair a little. Claire walked out to the balcony, sliding the glass door shut behind her. She sat down next to Alex. They could hear the loud cheering inside the apartment, but it was just two of them now under the starry sky.

"Say, Alex, do you plan to go to college?" Claire asked, taking a swig of her beer.

Alex exhaled the smoke. "No money. No school."

"Your girlfriend goes to Smith. I bet she lived in a fancy house."

Alex couldn't tell if Claire was being sarcastic or not. "A mansion."

Claire's eyes widened, and she laughed. "How did you land her?"

Alex took another long drag of cigarette. She let it burn down her throat. "I... I didn't—"

"She came to you. I get it. Look at you." Claire smirked, her gaze lingering on Alex a moment too long. "Does her family know about you two?"

Alex shook her head, drinking up her beer.

Claire sighed. "That's what I thought. Look, you can talk to me. I know how it feels."

"You know how I feel?" Alex chuckled. She was amused that humans seemed to assume so much about her, while they had no idea at all.

"Back in my early twenties, I used to date a girl who had everything, while I had nothing. She was the love of my life, but it didn't end well."

Alex looked up to meet the woman's blue eyes. Both women exhaled the smoke.

"There were times when I had literally four bucks in my pocket, and she had to pay for my food. She didn't mind, but I did. Her family didn't like me, obviously." Claire let out a big sigh, but with a smile. "I didn't go to school, and she met a grad student. Their parents bought a twelve-million-dollar mansion for their wedding gift. Look at my place. You thought it wasn't that bad, did you?"

Alex instantly looked away. "No. It is good," she said. She was being honest, but she also knew what Claire was trying to tell her. She just hoped that Piper was different, and that their love would get them through. Money was important, but it was one of the smallest problems between Alex and Piper. Alex couldn't even be honest to Piper about who, or what she really was.

"Do you wanna go to school? I can help."

Alex glanced sideway at her boss before taking another drag of cigarette. "No."

"Really, Alex. I think you're a smart girl. You shouldn't have to be stuck with a waitress job your whole life. Go to college. I want to help."

Alex contemplated. Before her mind would revolve over possibilities and scenarios, her phone rang. She fished out the phone from her pocket. It was Polly.

* * *

Siren kept flashing. Alex marched through the crowded front yard of the house, where the party was hosted. Her stride was swift, light and precise. Her gaze roamed around the area, scrutinizing and taking in all the details. Every face she saw. Every cry and movement. Her chest was burning with fury. Her mind was a perfect storm at the moment. She needed to release her anger. She was looking for a place to burn it.

Polly pushed her way through, appearing in front of Alex. "Vause! She's over there!"

Alex followed Polly to find Piper sitting at the back of an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around her. Piper shot up to her feet the moment she saw Alex, and ran into her arms. Alex firmly held the blonde, cooing in her ear and kissing her forehead. She rubbed Piper's back as the smaller woman began to sob.

"Alex," Piper whimpered, her tears wetting Alex's shoulder.

Alex tightened her embrace. "It's ok. You're ok now."

Piper nodded. She pulled back a little, wiping her tears with the back of her hand like a vulnerable child, and the sight tore Alex's heart to shreds. Blue eyes were red from crying. A minor cut on her lower lip. Her face looked pale, and there was a nasty-looking, reddish area on her left cheek, which Alex was sure it would turn into a big, purple bruise tomorrow.

Alex stiffened as her gaze shifted and landed on the big man sitting in the back of the police car. It must be him. He looked wasted, his face red. But the smirk on his face almost sent Alex into the deep end of hate.

Polly had told Alex what happened on the phone. Three men made a move on Piper. Two of them tried to distract Polly, leaving their friend, Nathan, to Piper. When Piper refused, Nathan hit her and dragged her upstairs. It was so crowded and loud in the party that nobody paid attention to them. Polly got one of her classmates, Larry, to stop Nathan in time, or Alex didn't want to imagine what would happen to Piper. The men continued to fight until the neighbors called the police. Almost everyone at the party was fined for underage drinking. Nathan and Larry were arrested, but no one mentioned the rape attempt.

The cops started the engine and began to drive away. Nathan kept leering at Piper, always with that smirk on his face. Alex felt her blood boil. Her jaw clamped shut. She clenched her fists so harshly, restraining her claws from growing. She mustered every strength in her mind and body not to run after the car, take him down and tear him into pieces.

Piper cuddled up to Alex, slightly trembling. It was only then that Alex was able to remove her gaze from the police car that had driven away into the distance. She kissed the top of Piper's head, rubbing her arms.

"Let's go home," Alex softly whispered.

* * *

When they got home, Piper took a long shower and turned in right away. Alex lied down beside her, big spooning her all night. The blonde curled, clinging to Alex's arms. Her body was trembling, and Alex knew that Piper was still awake. None of them spoke until they fell asleep by morning. Piper decided to take a sick leave.

"Do you want me to take a day off?" Alex asked as she cooked their lunch in the kitchen. A black apron over her white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. She knew that Piper needed her. Piper was still scared. Very much so.

"No, I'm ok. I'm just a little tired." Piper stared off the window. She was in a white blouse and a pair of denim shorts. Her head was a little messy, but her blue eyes were clearer now. The bruise on her cheek was bad, and the sight cut deep into Alex's heart.

"Are you sure?" Alex turned to face Piper, holding the pan in her right hand.

"I'm sure. You're going to burn it."

At the remark, Alex quickly poured the scrambled eggs onto the plates, and put the pan away.

* * *

Alex spent the afternoon with Piper, watching a movie together. She played with Piper's hair, while Piper was leaning against her, using her as a cushion. Piper seemed more at ease now than in the morning, but her unusual quietness was still somewhat worrying. Alex had chosen a light-hearted comedy, careful not to stir any raw emotions from last night.

"Polly stopped by this morning. You were still asleep. Larry is already bailed. You know, the guy who helped me." Piper finally broke the silence.

Alex kissed the top of Piper's head, holding her tightly, and she felt Piper relaxed into her. "Good. I owe him a lot."

"Pol said that his parents were very upset. His father is a lawyer. He wanted to talk to me about the incident last night. He wanted to put the bad guy in jail." Piper stretched, twisting and turning in Alex's arms. "But I don't know. I'm not sure I wanna dig it up again."

"He's right. That man should be punished, Pipes. He could have... seriously hurt you... He would have destroyed us."

Blue eyes gazed up at Alex, staring at her for a long time. "Will you still love me if—"

"Of course. Don't be silly. It's not your fault. I'll always love you, no matter what."

"I haven't finished. I meant to ask that will you still love me if I can't be the same person that I was."

There was a moment of silence as Alex tried to find an answer. She loved Piper with all her heart. She had grown up with Piper and had seen every side of her. There were moments that had disappointed her, but she still wholeheartedly loved Piper through good and bad times. It was Piper who only knew just one side of her. She wanted to ask Piper the same question, but didn't know where to start.

* * *

Polly and Piper took Larry for a fancy dinner at a rooftop restaurant. Alex tagged along, feeling slightly out of place with her old, black jacket, a gray t-shirt, a pair of torn jeans and a pair of muddied boots. Piper assured her that she looked great in her eyes, regardless of her garment. Alex began to feel that she cared about what others thought of them, and not just Piper now. They had stepped out into the real world, no longer hiding behind the curtains in her humble home. It was only a matter of time that she needed to be more for Piper.

While Piper and Polly went to the bathroom together, Alex and Larry waited on the deck. Alex was smoking, trying to feel awkward as she stood next to him.

Larry was a young, Jewish man, with a wealthy family and solid background. His father owned three yachts, while Alex worked two jobs, seven days a week, to help pay rent. It was no wonder that the police let Larry go very quickly. The same could be said for Nathan Cole, the attacker who was released along with Larry. They both were fined for 500 dollars, and that was it. Everything Nathan did to Piper was off-record. No one mentioned it. Everyone tried to forget about it now. Even Piper. But Alex couldn't forget. Not even for a second.

"How is Chapman doing?" Larry asked.

"She's fine."

"Really?" Larry stared at her for a second. "That's good."

Alex took a drag of her cigarette, her other hand on the rail. It was none of his business, but she didn't say anything.

"Are you her classmate?"

Alex glanced sideway at him. It was the strangest question she had heard tonight. Alex would never be Smith material.

"Her roommate?" Larry grew fidgety as he kept glancing around. "Polly told me that Chapman is still single. Is she, really? I mean, look at her. Whoa." He let out a nervous laugh. Alex could tell that he hadn't much experiences with girls, but his taste was impeccable. Piper was just exquisite.

Alex stopped for a moment, her mind processing everything that was going on. She looked away when she replied, "Yeah, I guess she's single."

* * *

Larry began to call Piper every day. Sometimes the phone calls went on for half an hour. Sometimes his texts came past midnight, and they secretly (and deeply) annoyed Alex. He had tried to invite Piper to some parties, but she refused. However, Piper had gone for a coffee with him a few times already.

At Rex's, where Alex worked, Alex would be working, while Piper having a chat with Larry at the table in the corner. Piper had said that she wanted Alex to see that there was nothing going on between them. She thought that Piper truly enjoyed Larry's company, and it wasn't just out of courtesy and gratefulness. She hated that she had grown to dislike Larry even though he saved Piper that night. She was hurt that Piper didn't correct Larry when he asked her if she was single. Other than Polly, no one in Piper's circle knew that they were together. Alex was just a roommate. She never bothered to correct it, or even thought about it until now.

Until Larry happened.

Because Larry was a real deal. Unlike most other guys who had tried to hit on Piper, Larry was a genuinely nice guy. He came from a wealthy family, the type of people Bill and Carol would approve their daughter to be dating. His type was perfect for Piper. The type that was very far from 'Alex Vause'.

Alex looked away. She wiped the counter with a rag, trying to focus on the task at hand. A young, female customer was hanging by the counter, trying to strike up a conversation with her.

* * *

One night Alex returned home from _Parker's House_. It was almost two in the morning. Just when she was about to enter her building, she spotted a blue Camaro parking along the opposite side of the street. It was January. The window was rolled down, heedless of the cold wind. The driver was smoking a cigarette. On any other occasion, Alex would have ignored the car's presence, but she saw the driver's face and recognized him as Nathan Cole. It had been a month since the incident.

* * *

On the next night, Alex waited along the street again, waiting by the bus stop near the entrance of her apartment building. She was wearing a cap and wrapped a scarf around the lower half of her face. The same Camaro pulled over at the opposite side. Nathan was smoking, a can of beer in his other hand.

Nathan glanced around, and somehow caught Alex's stare. He looked puzzled for a moment, and she thought that he might not remember her. However, the nasty smirk appeared on his face, and it told her that he did remember. He stared at her as he finished his beer and tossed the can out the window. He then started the engine and drove away. Alex had her answer; Nathan's presence here couldn't have been a coincidence.

Alex got up and retired into the building. She didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

"Do you have any plan this winter break?" Larry asked over the phone.

Piper parted the curtains of her bedroom a little. It was late into the night, but Alex hadn't come home. She knew that sometimes Alex went to Claire's after work, but the woman always picked up the phone or answered her texts. Nothing. It was very uncharacteristic of Alex, and Piper's worries grew. "No, I don't have any plan," she said.

It was the first time in her entire life that Piper didn't have plans for her break. Usually, she would make plans with her friends or family. But now she would stay home, waiting for Alex to return from work instead. She didn't mind as long as Alex didn't mind. She could and would go on vacation anytime she wanted as long as Alex wanted to. Alex had said that she would like to save a little more money until spring break for a real vacation, and Piper was happy to wait. She didn't mind not going anywhere. She just wanted Alex home. Now.

"It's two-week worth of vacation. I can't wait," Larry said.

Piper started to pace around. She turned on the TV, watching a news channel. "Any plans for you?"

"We're going skiing in Gstaad. Wanna come?"

The cell phone between her ear and shoulder, Piper went to check for news updates on her laptop. "I'll pass," she said absentmindedly. She had skied in the Swiss Alps several times with her dad.

"So, you won't be doing anything during the break...? I can stay with you, if you want."

Piper glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. "What? Why? No, I'll be fine." She didn't like Alex's silence. She was contemplating about calling 911.

"I like you, Piper. I—I wanna spend time with you."

That got Piper's attention. She stopped looking at the clock. Oddly, time seemed to slow on its own, locking her in a trance. She couldn't pretend that she was surprised. She had always known that Larry liked her. She hadn't rejected him, hugely because he saved her, and he was really a nice guy. She couldn't lie that she enjoyed his company. She admitted that, given their backgrounds, she had more in common with him than she did with Alex. They did share some interests and perspectives. He was everything her world was familiar with, while Alex was anything but.

"Piper?"

Piper took a breath in. "I have a girlfriend, Larry. Alex isn't just my roommate," she finally said. Larry was her safe harbor, literally and figuratively. But she was willing to be lost at sea with Alex, caught in a perfect storm together. She wouldn't mind swimming, struggling—drowning with her. She looked up at the clock again.

 _3 A. M._

There was still no sign of Alex.

* * *

Alex loved a free run in the wild. During weekdays, when Piper was at school, Bill used to take her into the woods, allowing her to roam freely. He often tested if she would come back on her own. She always did. She always came back for Piper.

The night was chilly, but Alex found it bearable in her beast form. Her eyes were wide. Her vision was clear in the dark, engineered to surpass a real cougar's natural gift. She trekked along the hills, deep in the wood, following a certain, blue Camaro.

The car parked along the cliff. The windows were rolled down, loud music blaring. Alex inwardly growled as she stood on top of the hill, watching them. Nathan was making out with a hot, blonde girl with tanned skin. The type that was similar to Piper. His type. Alex didn't like what she was seeing.

"I need to pee," the girl said. They had just had sex, and the girl exited the car. She was stumbling, clearly under the influence. She walked for a good distance, deep into the bush, pulled her skirt down and lowered herself.

Alex quietly glided down the hill, and soon she came to the Camaro's passenger door. She leapt into the car through the open window. Nathan turned to look at her. The look of terror in his eyes was the wicked reward she had sought for. He pressed his back against the door to his side, but wasn't fast enough to leave the vehicle. She lunged at him, her fangs burying into the flesh of his forearm as he raised it to block her. Screaming at the top of his lungs, his foot accidentally jammed the accelerator. The blue Camaro jerked out of its parking space and plunged down the steep slope in front of it.

Dark.

All Alex saw were flashes of Piper's face. Her smiles. Her tears.

* * *

Bill was staying at the ranch tonight. Maya was pacing in the cage (where she should be). Pete was asleep in the left wing of the building. It was already very late, but Bill had just refilled his coffee. He continued to type up his report to his employer. He was very pleased with the results. To date, Maya was their greatest prize.

Breaking news showed on the TV mounted on the wall. Bill didn't pay attention at first, but the blazing fire on the screen eventually caught his attention. A car had fallen off a cliff and exploded.

 _Thud!_

Bill snapped. He looked over his shoulder. His gaze shifted from window to window. The blinds were blocking any visibility outside. Then he heard footsteps rushing into the distance and the sound of tires screeching. The unknown vehicle had driven off, its sound disappearing as moments passed.

Carefully, Bill got up from his chair and approached the front door. He peeked out through the window. No one was around, so he decided to open the door.

"Oh—fuck! Fuck!" Bill backed up until he hit the wall. He sharply looked away from the sight of his dead dog. Or pieces of its body, littered on the front yard, bloody.

It took Bill a moment before he gathered himself again, and looked around into the dark. He couldn't see anything. He didn't hear anything. But one thing for sure was that someone out there had been watching them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Love y'all xoxo

And I got a cool fanart for this fic :D Check my profile for the link. Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Throughout the night, Piper had sporadic sleeps that ranged from a few minutes to half an hour or a little more than an hour. Worries had kept her on edge. She constantly checked for texts and missed calls. It was already nine in the morning, but Alex hadn't returned home or given a single call. Something must have happened. Piper felt the sickening fear twist in her stomach. She wanted to vomit. She would skip all her classes today to search for Alex. She had to start somewhere. It hadn't been 48 hours yet to report a missing person. She didn't know Claire's number. She didn't know any of Alex's friends from the restaurant or café, and she now regretted it.

Running her hand through her hair, Piper grabbed her jacket on her way out. She opened the door to see Polly about to knock.

"Hey!" Polly grinned, but her smiled died down quickly. She eyed the blonde up and down. "Oh, God, you look like shit. Haven't slept?"

Piper sighed. "Alex hasn't returned home yet. I've been waiting for her all night."

Polly made a face. "Games night again?"

Piper shook her head. "No, I don't think so. This... this feels different—"

"Hey, have you heard—"

"Later, Pol. I gotta go." Piper tried to push her way into the hallway, but her friend grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Where are you going? Your class doesn't start until one," Polly said.

"I'm going to _Parker's House_. The restaurant."

"You think Vause is there?" Polly frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

Piper grimly nodded. "I hope." Her jealousy was killing her, but she wished it a thousand times over rather than something of a darker thought. She just wished that Alex was safe.

"Anyway, have you heard that Nathan Cole is dead? That asshole died last night, Piper," Polly said, her eyes wide.

Piper halted. She didn't know if she should feel guilty for feeling relieved. "What the fuck happened?"

"According to the news, he drove off a cliff, while being under the influence. His car fucking exploded! His girlfriend got lucky. She wasn't in the car when it happened." Polly lightly punched Piper's shoulder. "Bad karma, right? He deserved it, considering what he did to you."

Piper gulped. "Yeah, I think so." Somehow, coupled with Alex's disappearance, this macabre news only added to her anxiety that had mounted high since last night. She needed to find Alex now.

* * *

Piper had never really talked to Claire Parker, but she already disliked her. The woman was attractive. She was settled financially. She exuded raw confidence, possessing the calm smile and the swift glide. The woman was like a predator, watching and waiting on Alex.

 _Her_ Alex.

They were standing in front of the restaurant. Claire was wearing her white, chef gown. She didn't bother to invite Piper in. "She's not here. Just leave," Claire said, arms across her chest. The woman turned around, slipping into the building.

Piper put a foot in, stopping the door from slamming shut. Claire stopped and turned to look over her shoulder, puzzled at first, and then agitated.

"Can I help you?" Claire growled.

"I know she's with you. Please, I need to talk to her," Piper said, stepping into the restaurant and closing the door.

"What are you talking about?" Claire glowered at the blonde.

Piper stiffened under the fierce stare. "I—I just need a minute. I—"

A young waitress in her early twenties rushed into the seating area, where her boss was, curious of what was going on.

"Are you accusing me of hiding Alex?" Claire scoffed. "She's a grown woman, Piper. If she doesn't want to go home to you, it's got nothing to do with me. Now, leave. I got a restaurant to run." She then gestured at the waitress. "Get her out of here."

"Wait—wait a minute—wait—" Piper was quickly ushered out of the restaurant.

Standing by the doorway, the waitress glanced over her shoulder to see that her boss had already gone back into the kitchen. "She's at Claire's apartment," she mumbled.

Piper paused. She had expected it, but it still hurt to hear the confirmation. It stabbed into her heart like a knife. The waitress quickly gave Piper the address before slipping back into the building.

"Thanks," Piper muttered almost to herself.

* * *

Piper rang the bell for almost ten minutes. She pressed her ear against the white door, trying to catch any sounds from inside. She was beginning to wonder if Alex had found out about her coming here, but was too afraid to confront her. She rang the bell again. When there was still no answer, she began to knock the door repeatedly.

"Whoa—" Piper's knuckle stopped midair when the door finally opened. A big wave of relief washed through her to finally see Alex. Alive. Standing right in front of her. But there was no greeting from the raven-haired woman.

Alex blinked slowly as if in trance before trying to shut the door.

"Wait, no!" Piper put her foot in just in time. She didn't like it that she had two people trying to shut the door in her face today, one of them being her girlfriend. She pushed the door open, Alex taking a step back from the door. "What are you doing!? Are you crazy—" Piper stalled when she got a full view of Alex.

Alex's right arm was bandaged. Her raven hair was messy and sticky. She looked extremely pale, blood on her forehead. A long gash on her neck down to her right shoulder. Those were the signs of wounds Piper could catch at first glance, and she didn't want to imagine what else she hadn't seen.

"Oh, God... what happened?" Piper wanted to be angry so much. She _was_ angry. But all her anger had quickly subsided. Her heart tightened in her chest upon seeing the state Alex was in.

Silence.

Alex wrapped her arms around her torso, head down, like a wounded cat.

* * *

It was late into the evening when Piper brought Alex home from the hospital. She helped Alex take a quick shower and put her to bed.

Piper sat down on the edge of the bed. She was holding a cup of water with a straw, eight tablets in different sizes and colors in her other palm. It took Alex a moment before she lifted her shoulders up, taking the pills and sipping the water.

"Thanks," Alex muttered as she lied back down.

Piper set the cup down on the nightstand. Her gaze couldn't leave the bloodied bandages on Alex's right arm and torso. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Shitty." Alex hoarsely chuckled.

Piper caressed Alex's cheek, noting that she was still warm with fever. It felt like a déjà vu for Piper. Every time Alex got hurt, there had never been any explanation for it. Earlier this morning at Claire's apartment, she fought with Alex for almost an hour before finally convincing the taller woman to go to the hospital. She didn't even know how Alex had endured the pain through last night. Alex refused to tell anyone how she got the injuries. Luckily, there had been no internal bleeding or serious damages. The cuts and bruises were bad, but they would heal.

"You are so stupid. _Stupid_." Piper hated the feeling of fear and desperation. She hated staying up all night, not knowing, fearing for the worst.

Alex winced as she shifted to a more comfortable pose. "What are you talking about?"

Piper watched Alex until she settled. She glared down at her girlfriend. "Don't do this to me again, or I'll kill you myself."

Alex lifted a hand and gently rubbed Piper's arm. "Look, I'm ok now—"

"You got injured, but you wouldn't come home. You wouldn't even call me, or answer my call. Seriously? Do you realize how worried I was? I can't even—fuck—fuck you, Alex! What are you trying to do, driving me nuts!?"

Alex softly sighed. "We already had this conversation."

"We are having it again, because I'm still pissed! You don't seem to get how worried sick I was. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't do anything. I kept calling you for a hundred times. You could at least—"

"I just didn't want you to worry."

"You got the exact, opposite result, Vause."

Alex slightly flinched at the usage of her last name.

Piper sighed in frustration. It took her a moment before she took a few deep breaths and calmed down again. She then gently took Alex's hand. She leaned down, her forehead resting against Alex's. "Please, tell me what happened. I need to know. I have to know what's going on with you. I can't do this. I don't want to go through this again. Please, Alex?"

Alex cleared her throat before looking up into the blue eyes. "I got robbed. I tried to fight them, and got hurt."

Piper frowned. "Why didn't you tell me before? Where did it happen?"

"Uh... a few blocks from the restaurant."

Piper briefly shut her eyes, biting her bottom lip. "You still have your phone and wallet this morning, Alex."

Alex halted. Her expression became cold, and she retracted her hand from Piper's.

"This is not the first time you lied about how you got your injuries. What's going on? What—who are you?" Piper shot up from the bed, pacing around, running a hand through her hair. "Are you in some kind of a street gang, or something? Are you in a—a drug cartel? What is it? Who gave you that scar on the shoulder? Who did this to you last night? You can't keep me in the dark like this. This has to stop. Now. I won't take it anymore. This is just so wrong. Everything about it is wrong."

Green eyes turned as cold as ice. Alex stared up at Piper. "Everything about us is wrong."

Piper paused, her breath caught in her throat. "What?" She forced the word out.

"Why don't you go to Larry? I'm tired. I wanna sleep." Alex turned her face the other way.

"What…? Larry? Oh, my God, I can't fucking believe this. I can't fucking talk to you." Piper cursed as she stormed off the room.

* * *

Alex couldn't sleep even with the heavy fatigue that had been hanging over her. The painkiller helped, but it still hurt. Her forehead and back were damp with sweat. She kept turning on the bed every five minutes, trying to find a more comfortable pose, but the pain would flare up again, holding her back from falling into slumber. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

 _2 A.M_.

Alex had been tossing and turning on the bed for more than two hours now, and she blamed the pain for it. Or the nightmarish memories of what happened last night that had continued to haunt her every time she closed her eyes. They kept replaying like a broken instrument, which she panicked and didn't know how to turn it off. The horror in Nathan's eyes as he looked at her. His scream. She could still taste the flesh and blood in her mouth. The rawness of it. What deeply scared her was that she didn't find it appalling. She liked how it tasted.

Her chest tightened at the disturbing thought. She had to sit up, gasping for air. A hitched cry escaped her throat at the pain shooting at her ribs that her fast movement had caused. She had gotten the injuries from leaping out of the blue Camaro. The fall from the cliff was high enough to give her time to escape, but also heightened the impact of the fall. She had hit the rocks, cut and bruised. The Camaro had hit the bottom and exploded, its great heat fuming up. Alex still remembered how it burned in the air. She had to climb up to the nearest route, found where she had left her clothes and walked home. But the pain had been too much, and she had realized how Piper would panick and question, given the mess that she was. She had gone to Claire's home instead.

Sighing, Alex lied down again. She tried to sleep, wanting to shut the pain out, but failed. She had tried everything to shut the world out, but still failed. She wanted to live—to love like everyone else.

Everything about them was wrong.

Slowly, Alex got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Standing in the corridor, she stood, watching Piper's sleeping form on the couch. They hadn't talked since their argument earlier tonight.

Watching Piper, Alex let her thoughts run freely. She recalled how happy they were in their younger years. How simple things were. How blessed they were. At this moment, she couldn't decide if she had made the right decision becoming Piper's human friend, which ultimately led them to this point. She loved Piper with all her heart, but she just wasn't sure if their love was enough to overcome all obstacles.

 _Everything was wrong._

Alex shut her eyes. She tried to delve into the darkness behind her eyelids. What had she done? How did she let it go this far? She shouldn't have allowed her feelings for Piper to grow beyond master and slave. She shouldn't have kissed her. She shouldn't have made love to her. Simply, she shouldn't have loved her.

 _Everything_.

Against her will, Alex found herself walking towards the couch. She watched the sleeping blonde for a long moment before she lied down next to her. She inhaled at the pain. Her body shaken, she carefully wrapped an arm around Piper. Throughout their years together, they had seldom slept apart. No matter how bad the day went, they would find solace in each other's embrace at the end of the day. She would always be there for Piper to lean on, and Piper would always be there to share their warmth. Then, everything would feel all right again.

As long as they had each other.

But their childhood years had turned into a product of lust, a twisted kind of love. Alex felt disgusted at herself. She had been corrupted by her own desires and selfishness. She had used Piper for own need, while being unable to offer her honesty. "I'm so sorry, Pipes," she whispered, hugging Piper tighter. Her arm trembled a little from the pain on her side, but she wouldn't let go. She couldn't. She wanted to hold Piper for as long as she could. Tears welled up her eyes, but they weren't from the physical pain. She just realized how much it could hurt from loving someone.

"Alex."

Alex flinched. She tried to retract her arm, but Piper was fast to hold it back in place. Piper stroked her thumb along her arm.

There was a long silence before Piper spoke. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"That night, I thought I was so drunk and imagined it. I thought it was just a dream. But it was you, in my bedroom, holding me… my God, it was really you."

Alex held her breath. She closed her eyes when Piper began to move, turning in her embrace and facing her. She wanted to hide from the suspecting blue eyes. She wanted to hide her true self. It was what she was taught, told to do.

"Yeah, it was me." Alex could feel Piper stiffened at her confession. Those words had involuntarily slipped through her lips. Her need to break free had overwhelmed her. Ever since Larry had entered the scene, Alex had realized many things. Her love for Piper was a given, but her fear of losing her was almost unbearable. It made her angry at little things, suspecting Piper's every move. It was driving her crazy. The worst of all was that it drove her to do the unimaginable. What happened to Nathan Cole was a testament. She had let her fear consume her, her rage clouding her conscience. She had done a horrible thing, the very reason Bill created creatures like her.

"And that morning when we woke up together in my bedroom, remember? How did it happen? How did you get in?" Piper cupped Alex's face with both hands, her voice filled with childlike amusement.

Alex's eyes were still closed, but she could feel Piper's smile in her voice. Alex wanted to smile back, but only tears came out.

Piper paused as wet drops slid down to her hands. She panicked. "Why are you crying? Are you all right? Are you hurt? Alex, talk to me."

"I'm fine." Alex opened her eyes and brushed the tears away. She felt foolish, embarrassed.

Piper tightened her hold on Alex's face. "No, you're not. Something is definitely wrong. Please, tell me what happened. Tell me who did this to you."

"Nothing. No one." Alex shook her head.

Piper stared at her. "Tell me who did this—"

"You," Alex said before she could stop herself. Piper's hands on her face suddenly turned cold. They didn't leave her, but didn't pull her back from the edge of madness either. Piper's embrace used to be so warm, but it felt like a burn to her now. "What are you doing here with me, Pipes? This is clearly not working."

"Did you hit your head?" Piper's voice came out stern.

"I'm not joking. This is a bad idea. You will want more, but I won't be able to give it to you. We belong to different worlds, and you know it."

Piper's long, hard stare made it difficult for Alex to process her thoughts. Piper eventually sat up, staring down at Alex. "No, I don't know that. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't want Larry, or any other guys or girls. I want you. _You._ What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Alex sighed tiredly. "You have no idea who I am—what I am. This is... not real."

"Stop being cryptic. I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

"I think we should break up." The words came out a coarse whisper.

Piper froze. For a moment, they both just let silence fall heavily upon them. Then, Piper straightened herself up and nodded. "Maybe you're right. When you got injured, you ran to someone else instead of me. Maybe that's the sign that this is not working. You're right. I just can't seem to get any straight answers from you, but I'm sure that Claire has managed. I hope that by the time I come home tomorrow, or—or next week, you'd already have packed and left." Tears in her eyes, Piper shot up from the couch and walked away.

"Claire?" Alex sat up, wincing at the pain. "What do you mean? There's nothing between me and Claire. She's my boss."

Piper didn't bother to reply. She turned away before Alex could see her tears falling down. She put on her jacket and grabbed her purse and car key.

"Where are you going? It's late." Alex felt waves of worry twisting in her stomach. Ever since Nathan's attack, she hardly had a good night sleep. She constantly worried where Piper was, or if she was safe. It terrified her that she had caused the fatal car accident, but it also relieved her that the threat was removed permanently. "Pipes, please, don't do this—"

"I'm going away from you. Far away from you. I can't fucking do this anymore. You're so full of shit." Piper turned and stalked towards the door.

Alex watched as Piper reached for the doorknob, and her head started to spin. Panic gripped her. "Pipes, no—" She bolted from her spot, only to fall on her knees. Her body sharply bent. She flopped onto the cold floor, her left hand pressing around her right ribs. She must have torn something. Sweat trickled down her forehead, and her vision momentarily turned white. She could barely breathe, the air freezing in her lungs. And, then, she felt thick claws growing out of her fingertips.

 _No, not now!_

Alex growled through her gritted teeth, her face reddened as she twisted. Her movements were causing even more damages on her wounds. She was fighting against her own body. She couldn't transform in front of Piper. Not in front of her. Piper could not know.

"Alex! Alex, are you all right!?" Piper rushed back to Alex, holding her tightly, rocking her.

Curling in Piper's arms, Alex shut her eyes, trying to block out the pain. The claws finally retracted, the energy spent leaving her exhausted.

Piper rubbed Alex's face and head, whispering soft words into her ear. "Everything is going to be ok. We're ok now."

Alex shakily sighed. The lack of sleep from last night was hammering her body into submission. She felt so weak in Piper's embrace. She had wanted to get away from Piper, but only ended up, needing her even more. She feebly grabbed Piper's arms, shamelessly clinging to her. "Don't go." She inwardly chastised herself as soon as the whisper escaped her lips.

Piper kissed the top of Alex's head. "I'm here. I'm still here." Piper kept stroking her head, luring her fast into slumber. "Please, don't shut me out. Let me love you, Alex."

Alex wanted to speak, but her mind was too groggy. She wanted to gaze up at Piper, but her eyelids were too heavy. She could only cherish those words Piper had just spoken to her, drowning with them into slumber tonight. It was the first long, deep sleep Alex had had in a great while, safe in Piper's arms.

* * *

Piper opened her eyes again to strong, morning light. She was lying on the carpeted floor, her head on a pillow she brought from the bedroom last night, another pillow next to her, and a blanket over her. Alex had already woken up. Alex was always up before Piper. Like her beloved cougar, Alex would always be there to greet her first thing in the morning.

Piper stared up at the ceiling, sniffing. "That smells good. Mm-mmm." Scrambled eggs, spinach and avocado.

"Would you like some waffles?" Alex's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" Piper sat up, grinning.

"Ready in a few minutes."

"Ok!" Piper scurried into the bathroom to finish her morning business. Alex was a wonderful cook, but Piper pondered if the woman was well enough to be moving this much. Drying her wet face with a white towel, she rushed out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Alex was preparing food for them. She had a black apron over her old, white, long-sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. Her movements were slower than usual, but Alex had always been exceptionally strong. Piper was relieved to see her in a better condition today. She had stayed up until four in the morning last night just to make sure that Alex had fallen sleep, getting the rest she needed.

Alex turned to look at Piper, greeting her with a small, warm smile. "Morning."

Piper's heart raced as if it were the first time Alex had smiled at her. She just couldn't get used to it. She hadn't gotten used to having Alex, officially owning her. It was hard to believe that she would be greeted with this peaceful morning after their rocky night. Alex was still here. With her.

"Could you please grab some juice from the fridge?" Alex put the hot food onto the white plates.

Piper opened the fridge and poured some orange juice into two glasses. And, of course, a glass of milk for Alex. They brought the food and drinks to the table and settled on the chairs next to each other.

Piper turned, watching Alex for a moment. "How are you feeling? Your wounds?"

"Not as bad as I thought. I heal pretty fast." Alex took the first bite of her eggs.

"You're not superman. Don't push yourself," Piper grumbled.

Shrugging slightly, Alex just chuckled.

"I'll help change the bandages after breakfast," Piper said, leaning in closer to her girlfriend.

Alex paused for a second, and then smiled. "That'll be great. Thanks."

Piper beamed.

* * *

As they walked along the aisle in the supermarket near their apartment, Piper slipped her hand around Alex's arm. Alex didn't mind. She didn't pull away.

"Could you grab some of the chips?" Alex lightly gestured to the shelf on Piper's side.

Piper dutifully grabbed some bags of chips, and put them in the cart she was pushing. She must admit that she loved their little strolls in supermarkets, or the short walks around the block. It felt like a couple's stroll. An ordinary, mundane thing that Piper had wished for her and Alex. Far from secrets and troubles. Nightmares and worries.

"Thank you," Piper mumbled.

"Huh? What for?" Alex didn't stop walking. She was picking up some packets of chocolate on her side of aisle. Alex liked some sweets. Always happy when she had some.

"For not leaving."

A chuckle escaped Alex's throat. "Last I checked, you were the one, who wanted to leave."

Piper grabbed Alex's arm and pulled the woman to attention. When she was certain that she had Alex's full attention, she said, "I won't leave, and you can't make me."

A box of milk chocolate in her hand, Alex had stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Piper, eyes slightly widened in confusion.

Pipe gazed into the green pools, losing herself in the ocean of mystery. There was no turning back. She wanted it. So badly. "I love you, Alex."

For a moment, Alex just stared at her, offering no response.

* * *

Piper kicked the door to their apartment open, tottered in and slammed it shut behind her. She pushed Alex backward, their lips connected in frantic kisses. She took Alex's jacket off, pulling her white t-shirt over her head. Their breaths mingled, their hands roaming all over each other. Heated. They just couldn't get close enough.

"Hm—Pipes—" Alex murmured between their kisses.

Hearing Alex's calling her name turned her on so much. Piper moaned into Alex's mouth. The husky voice just drove her crazy.

They stumbled into the living room. Their feet shuffling, their legs intertwined. Piper used her weight to help push Alex down on the couch. Alex tried to get up, but was pinned down again. Harsh. Piper must have hurt the raven-haired woman, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted Alex. _Now_.

Ripping the black bras off Alex, Piper took a moment to cherish the view of the perfect body beneath her. Blue gaze roamed audaciously along the naked form. _Hers_. Alex was hers. She bent down and sucked Alex's left nipple between her teeth. Gasping, Alex arched her back, a hand in Piper's hair.

"Pipes." Alex whispered her name in the gentlest way Piper could imagine, and it made Piper hold her even tighter, wanting her more than ever.

Piper gripped Alex's waist with both hands as she continued to explore the soft skin just under the ample breasts. She took her time, marking Alex's entire body with many kisses and small bites. She just couldn't get enough of her. She worked her way down, and her hands parted the pale, quivering thighs. Her lips came down between Alex's legs, her tongue getting busy.

"Ah—" Alex quickly bit down her lip.

Piper glanced up and found the adorable sight of Alex blushing as she struggled to control her body. But Alex failed, and slowly started to rock her hips, breathing harder. Alex didn't push her away, so Piper took it as a sign to keep fucking her. Her hands on Alex's thighs, she pressed her face closer against Alex's heated area. Alex was so, _so_ wet for her—so inviting. Piper was trembling just by hearing Alex's muffled cries.

"I want you… so much…" Piper moaned into Alex, kissing and sucking her juicy lips, breathing in her sweet scent. She pumped her fingers into her lover, and Alex threw her head back, shouting her name. "Oh, Alex," Piper whispered hotly. She kept thrusting, earning sharp, desperate responses. Alex was so warm and tight inside, the sensations arousing Piper in return.

Alex put her hands on the couch, pushing herself up more, riding hard against Piper's face. Sharp, uneven sobs. Catching breaths. Piper loved it. She just fell in love with how Alex's body reacted to her touches. She wanted to collect them all. She wanted more.

"God, Pipes, I—"

Piper's hand and tongue worked faster. Alex's crotch was burning. Hotter. Her moans louder. Alex shouted when she came, her hips rocking. Hard and long. Alex's stamina prolonged into several orgasms, and Piper eagerly responded to fulfill the woman's need. She only stopped when Alex finally lied back down, her cheeks flushed, breathless.

"Hey." A smile on her face, Piper climbed on top of Alex and straddled her thighs. She could feel herself very wet as she sat on Alex, dripping.

Alex's eyes were still closed, her body shuddering. "...Yeah?" she breathed.

Piper took in all the details of Alex's perspired face. The slight frown and the bliss in her expression. The pink shade on her cheeks. How her full, kissable lips moved for air. "You're mine," Piper whispered, her tone soft, but resolute.

Alex opened her eyes, and Piper was suddenly lost, drowned in the deep green ocean. Piper didn't complain. She didn't mind being lost in Alex. She didn't want to be found.

"I love you," Alex said.

For a moment, Piper forgot to breathe. She realized it then that was what all she needed. More than the air in her lungs. More than anything.

* * *

 **A/N:** Have a great weekend! xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _kinky stuff ahead. If you don't like it, you know when to skip. To answer a question, Vauseman is about 19 years old at this point in the story. Have a great weekend. xoxo._

* * *

 **My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Piper watched as Alex plopped down on top of her, out of breath. Alex had one leg wrapped across Piper's stomach. Their chests heaved fast against each other. The only thing that separated them was the sweat sheens on their bodies. Alex was still trembling, slowly coming down from what seemed to be her third—fourth orgasm today. Piper wasn't sure. She had lost track.

"I love when you came." Piper smiled at the sight of a blushing Alex.

Alex smiled back, her gaze kind, watchful. Piper was about to be lost in those green pools, but managed to pull herself together. Breathing into her lover's ear, Piper grabbed Alex's thigh and pulled the woman closer. Alex's legs parted wider, and their hips joined. Piper began to rock her hips, emphasizing their contact, and Alex moaned in response. Piper enjoyed the reaction from her girlfriend. To be able to 'have' Alex—to claim her. Piper just couldn't get enough of this amazing feeling.

As it had been for the past few days, they hadn't left their apartment, ordering Chinese, Italian or Thai, depending on their mood. The dishes in the sink were mounting, their laundry neglected. They had fed themselves, reenergized and continued to fuck each other blind. Piper even skipped all her classes. She couldn't care less right now. Alex had become her addiction. A sweet, but fierce addiction.

"I want you to quit your job. I don't want you near that woman," Piper said, grabbing Alex's ass with both hands now. She pulled the woman in and released, repeating the movements. Alex's juice coated the blonde's thigh.

"I can't—" Alex choked on her own hitched cry.

"Let's get away this weekend. Come with me." Piper breathed against Alex's neck, her other hand snaking around the woman's waist, keeping their rocking rhythm. She gasped when Alex slid her hand down to her sensitive area and began to touch her. They moved together, their bodies startled and confused at first, but eventually fell into harmony. They whimpered against each other's lips, their cheeks flushed.

"Ah... Alex!" Piper buried her face at her lover's neck, panting hard. Her legs were burning. Alex really was good at all these touches. She knew Piper's body so well.

"I want you to come," Alex whispered. Her fingers worked skillfully on the blonde, building her up. Her husky voice alone almost succeeded in making Piper reach her climax.

Together, Piper came first, Alex very close behind. Their bodies quivering, Piper nestled into her lover, needing much air in her lungs. She felt Alex's long arms wrapping around her, cocooning her.

"I love coming with you," Alex said, green gaze dreamy. She pulled the blonde in closer, and kissed the top of Piper's head. "This is so unreal. I must be dreaming," she said, her tone calm and soothing.

Piper chortled. "No, you're not. Come on, we've been together for five months now. We've got each other, Alex. You've got me."

"Five," Alex echoed.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Piper pouted.

Alex lifted her shoulders up, resting on one elbow now. She smiled down at Piper, taking her time to study her pretty face. She then cupped Piper's breast with one hand and dove down to take her nipple into her mouth, earning a sharp gasp from the blonde. "Hmm... I don't know, if I'll ever get used to this."

Piper closed her eyes, her back arched, wanting more of Alex's touches. "M—maybe I don't want you to."

The doorbell rang.

Alex looked up, frowning. "Did you expect a visitor?"

Piper paused for a second. "Oh! It must be my special delivery! Could you please get the door for me?"

"What delivery? Did you order dinner without telling me? Please, not _Sonny's_ again." Alex climbed out of the bed, her legs slightly wobbly. She picked up Piper's shorts and t-shirt off the floor, and put them on.

Alex answered the door, signed her name for the delivery guy and got the item. "What is this?" Piper heard Alex mumble to herself, and the sounds when Alex shook the box.

Piper grinned when Alex brought the delivery to the bed. "Thank you!" She gleefully opened the package.

"I'm hungry. What should we order for dinner?" Alex left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a can of beer.

"What time is it?" Piper asked from inside the room.

Alex glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, sipping her beer. "7:36."

Piper turned to look at the curtained window. It was already dark outside. "You know what, sweetie, time flies when I'm with you." She continued to inspect her delivery, her eyes gleeful.

Alex laughed, shaking her head. She was leaning against the kitchen island. "So, Korean? Indian? I'm starving, Pipes. I'll literally eat anything now." She gulped down more beer. "Well, but not _Sonny's_ burgers," she said to herself.

Piper came out of the bedroom, but stopped in the doorway, a huge grin on her face. "Did I exhaust you that much?"

Alex looked up, and spat out the beer across the kitchen island. Piper was naked, wearing only the new, pink-colored strap-on.

* * *

"Hey." Alex reluctantly greeted her boss when the door to the woman's apartment opened.

Claire looked unimpressed. She eyed Alex up and down, and then let out a sigh. "You're quitting."

"I'm sorry," Alex said, looking down. "I—I just wanted to come by and thank you personally for everything you've done for me. You're a great boss. It was a pleasure working with you."

Claire folded her arms across her chest. "Did she tell you to quit? Did she force you?"

Alex cleared her throat. "No, it's just—"

"You need a job, Alex. You need money. I like you. You've been a really great employee. I'd hate to lose you. Will you reconsider this?"

Alex paused. She did need money. She couldn't live on Piper's money. But Piper would be displeased if she continued to work for Claire. "Um, I might look for a job closer to our apartment—"

"Look, I'm willing to overlook all those days you called in sick, while I know you weren't. She probably forced you not to come. You're still young, so I forgive you. Please, reconsider?"

Alex sighed. _Oh, God, Pipes would be so mad_. "Yeah, I will. Thanks, Claire."

"I hope to see you tomorrow at work. We all miss you." Claire smiled.

"All right. See you."

* * *

"But that's not what we agreed," Piper said, focused. Standing behind her lover, she had one hand on Alex's bare shoulder, the other hand on her waist. With the harness on, she pushed into her lover. She could feel Alex tensing up, her muscles flexed, and it turned her on so much.

Alex blushed furiously, both hands gripping the edge of the kitchen island. "But I need the job—"

"Bullshit. There are plenty of restaurants around here. Do you like her?" Piper thrust slightly harder, causing Alex to whimper, clinging to the support. She slowly picked up her pace, careful not to hurt Alex.

"What are you talking about—" Alex's words turned into low grunts.

Piper continued her hips movements as Alex struggled to stay on her feet. She could tell how shy and slightly awkward Alex was, having to be on the receiving end, but she just adored her even more.

"Pipes, I think—"

"I want to take care of you. Please... Please, let me." Piper snaked her right arm around Alex's waist, reaching down between her legs. Alex was already very wet. Her lover's hips jerked as Piper's fingers worked on her. "Oh, Alex," Piper whispered, licking her lips. She pumped her hips faster, and Alex hollered at the intense arousal. Their bodies moved in sync with each other, their hearts beating fast.

Alex rocked back against the blonde, dragging out the climax for a few moments longer. She shouted as she came hard, bracing against the kitchen island, breathless.

Piper carefully retracted from Alex. She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around the woman, kissing her neck and back. Alex was still shuddering, her skin flushed and sweaty. Piper softly brushed the raven strands of hair from her face. She kissed along the pale skin, loving every inch of Alex.

"Come away with me, please. I need you," Piper whispered. Her soft voice masked her desperation.

Piper was scared. It had become unstoppable. She was feeling too much, too fast. It felt right and wrong at the same time. It started to terrify her how deep she had fallen, wondering aimlessly how far Alex was willing to fall with her.

* * *

Alex quit her job at _Parker's House_. A few days later, they flew to Telluride, Colorado, planning to spend a week there. Alex couldn't afford to pay for Piper, but she did pay for herself. She was willing to deplete months of her saving money on this trip. Anything for Piper.

Piper liked skiing, but Alex wanted to snowboard. It was Alex's first try, but it was proven easy for someone of high agility and strength like her. She amazed the experienced skiers as she zoomed down the mountain trails faster than the winter breeze itself. On the second day, Alex would like to try heli snowboarding.

"You're just showing off," Piper pouted over her orange juice.

They were having their breakfast on the balcony of their hotel room. They were fully-clothed, and the sun was bright and warm this morning. The gorgeous view of the mountains in the backdrop.

Alex chewed a piece of Parma ham. "I'll be ok. Trust me."

"I won't allow it. You're coming with me. This is final."

Alex frowned. "Are you upset because I'm better than you?"

Piper scoffed. "You're still a beginner. Nobody jumps off a cliff on their second day, Alex."

"I can jump off a cliff on any given day." Alex smirked, but her smile faded as the memories of the blue Camaro suddenly flashed in her mind. That night when she jumped off the vehicle, tumbling down the cliff. His screams and the sound of explosion. The cold, night air and the stings in her wounds. The horror and the guilt that never left her. She was just good at burying emotions.

Piper immediately picked it up. "What's wrong?"

Alex kept eating. "Nothing."

"What is it?" Piper sounded impatient all of a sudden. Piper's worry did warm Alex's heart. Piper had given her much more than Alex could ever wish for.

Alex leaned back into her chair, admiring the view of the majestic mountains. "I like that it's just us here. Being away from real life... for a little while."

Piper's face fell. "I'm sorry. Is it about me making you quit your job? Do you want to get it back? I'll talk to Claire and apologize to her—"

"It's fine. I can get other jobs elsewhere. No big deal." Alex smiled. "What I meant was I like how we get to spend time together. We barely had time before. Thanks for taking me here."

Piper grinned from ear to ear. "I'm so happy you feel that way. I thought I was the only one."

Alex reached out and caressed Piper's cheek. "Silly. You're all I think about."

Piper nuzzled into Alex's palm, humming happily as she watched Alex eating. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When did you start feeling something for me? Like…how—when…" Piper had a shy smile on her face, and it brought out the widest smile from Alex.

Alex didn't have a proper answer. She couldn't give Piper a real answer without revealing their childhood days together. She had just realized that she had always loved Piper ever since she could remember. Whatever the kind of love was, how innocent or twisted, it was the only thing that had made Alex feel real.

Piper kissed Alex's palm again and again, softly giggling, excited for a response. And Alex thought that she deserved a response this time.

Alex drew Piper in for a long kiss. She could taste the ketchup and the omelet. But there was a unique, sweet taste of Piper that Alex couldn't get enough of. She pulled back and stared into the blue eyes. "From the first moment I met you, I've wanted it to be you," Alex confessed.

Piper paused for a second, as if to recall the moment they first met. "The school bus?" She leaned into Alex, chortling between their kisses.

"Hm—that was like a pumpkin carriage for me. A fairy tale came true."

Piper giggled. "You're Cinderella now?"

"You could be my prince."

"Now, that's a twist." Piper laughed. She eventually broke from the kiss, a hand resting on Alex's chest. Her smile eventually faded, her expression replaced by a pensive look. "You know, I won't ask you anymore how you got those injuries, or what other life you've led. Just… you know that you must come back to me, no matter what. Do you understand?"

Alex chuckled. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"Just promise."

"You doubt my love for you?" A brow raised, Alex pulled the blonde in for another kiss. "All right, I'll leave a glass slipper for you to find me."

" _Alex_ ," Piper weakly pouted, melting into the kiss.

* * *

Alex finally had her heli snowboarding and cliff jumping on the last day of their vacation. Piper didn't like it, but decided to indulge her girlfriend a little bit. After all, Alex had surprised everyone for snowboarding like a pro since her first try. Piper had joked about Alex becoming a ski or snowboard instructor. Alex now wanted to fly helicopter instead. Alex's love for adventures excited Piper, even though Piper herself would much prefer the safe route in both her vacation and real life. At least, they had tried to compromise.

Montrose airport. They were waiting by the gate, their backpacks at their feet. Alex was sitting by Piper's right, surfing the internet on her cell phone. Piper had a book (The Girl on the Train) in her hands. Their flight had been delayed for almost two hours now due to a snowstorm.

Piper looked over her shoulder to the view outside the large pane of windows. The sky was all white. The snow kept falling, the wind harsh. It looked like they would be stuck here for much longer. Piper turned to look at her girlfriend. Alex had been quiet for much of the day, focused on her phone. "What are you reading?" Piper asked.

Alex quickly switched the windows. "Um, nothing important."

Piper eyed the taller woman. "Are you hiding something from me? What is it?"

"What? I'm not. I was just reading some news."

Piper put her book down on her lap, extending a hand to Alex.

"It was really nothing." Alex slipped her phone into the pocket of her jacket.

" _Alex_ ," Piper warned. Alex remained idle when Piper reached across her lap and grabbed the phone out of her pocket. She swiped the screen on and surfed through its history. "Oh, my God," she muttered as she read on.

Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Piper looked up, her blue eyes widened. "You're thinking about going to college? Really?"

"I'm just looking at some… possibilities... and the student loan, and the lifelong debt. Sounds fun, huh?" Alex dryly smirked.

Piper watched Alex for a long moment. "But why?"

Alex mildly shrugged. "I want to be closer to you, if you know what I mean. I want to try."

Piper had no words to describe how she was feeling at the moment. Tears were welling up her eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. The passersby started to look at her, but she didn't care. She squealed as she leaned in and pulled Alex into a tight hug, earning a laugh from the raven-haired woman.

* * *

The flight was delayed for five hours, and they returned home really late last night. The next morning, Alex woke up to an empty bed. Rays of sunlight slipped in through the gaps between the curtains. Mozart was playing in the living room.

 _Hm. Pipes?_

Alex rubbed her eyes, yawning. She heard clanking sounds and soft yelps coming from the kitchen. She chuckled when she realized that it was one of those mornings when Piper felt giddy and tried to impress her by making breakfast. She got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Alex, are you up?!"

"Yeah," Alex mumbled with the toothbrush in her mouth, white foam dripping down her chin.

"Scrambled eggs are ready! Would you like some coffee?!"

Alex shook her head, smiling. She just adored it when Piper literally _announced_ every time she cooked as if it was a major accomplishment. Still brushing her teeth, she walked out of the bathroom into the corridor where she could see the blonde in the kitchen. "Yes, coffee, please," she said.

A pan in her hand, Piper turned to look at Alex, and then paused for a moment as she eyed the naked Alex up and down. "M—morning."

Alex chuckled. It was as if Piper had never seen her naked. "Black coffee, please. Thank you."

A smile crept up on Piper's face as she resumed her cooking. "Right away."

Alex went back into the bathroom to rinse her mouth, and put on some clothes. They needed to do laundry today as they had worn clothes stacking up. Piper's winter break would be over in just two days. Alex would start looking for a new job tomorrow. She had a few places in mind.

The doorbell rang.

"Alex, would you please get the door?!"

"Don't tell me you ordered more toys," Alex grumbled as she strode out of the bedroom and headed towards the front door. She opened it, but was stunned to see Bill on the other side.

The old man looked haggard, pink rings under his eyes. His face was pale and gaunt. It seemed that he had lost some weight since last time they saw each other.

"Hey, how are you?" Bill quietly greeted. He let himself in and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry I didn't call you guys before I—"

"Sweetie, who was it?" Piper's voice was heard from the kitchen.

Alex stiffened, and Bill looked over Alex's shoulder towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Pipes, it's—"

"Hurry up, or I'm gonna eat you for breakfast." Piper walked out of the kitchen and stopped along the corridor. The smile on her face was instantly wiped away when she saw that the visitor was still there, even more shocked to see who it was.

Bill's facial expression remained neutral as he stared at his daughter. Piper was wearing nothing but a white apron. Bill's blue gaze turned icy when he finally shifted his attention back to Alex.


	21. Chapter 21

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

Piper was pacing around her apartment, waiting. She was now fully clothed. It had been almost two hours since Bill and Alex left.

Her father had said nothing to her, but calmly asked Alex to join him for a coffee. He hadn't asked Piper anything. He hadn't told her anything. He hadn't given her a chance to explain anything. Bill took Alex with him, and they were gone.

* * *

The black Buick was parked about three blocks away from Piper's apartment. Bill occupied the driver's seat, Alex in the passenger seat.

Alex kept her gaze along the street, not daring to look at Bill. They had left the apartment, got some coffee, and sat in the car. No one had spoken for the past ten minutes. Silence was madly deafening, suffocating her. She was scared of what Bill might say, but she also knew that it was inevitable.

"Does she know?" Bill started.

Alex shook her head.

"Good." Bill mildly nodded. His tone was calm, but Alex didn't take any solace in it.

"Look, Bill, we're—"

"I don't want to know." Fists clenched, Bill took a deep breath in before turning to glower at Alex. "She's... Piper... Piper is my daughter, my only child. I can't believe you did this to her."

His voice was breaking, and Alex had to look away. He sounded deeply hurt. _Betrayed_. She didn't know what apology to offer. She didn't know if she felt sorry for loving Piper.

"Your mother died when you were just about two weeks old. You weren't supposed to survive," Bill said.

Alex stiffened. Bill had rarely ever mentioned Diane. She used to ask him about her mother, but he had always been vague. Always secretive. Always unanswered questions. That was how it had always been with Bill.

"Your brothers died in the first week. It made Diane even more aggressive. She was inconsolable. I tried to help her, but she refused... She refused to be human."

Alex watched as Bill pinched the bridge of his nose, his face reddened.

"I took you in, and Piper took such great care of you. She has loved you. For years, you were her best friend. But you... _you_ took advantage of her!"

"I love her, Bill. I really do," Alex blurted out.

"I don't doubt your devotion, but you're not human, and you'll never be! Do you not understand? I tried to make you learn the human ways, but you'll still never be one of us. You have no idea what you're capable of. I created you. _I_ know."

Alex felt blood rushing to her head. She looked out the window, biting down her bottom lip before she could speak. She had loved Piper and treated her better than the scum of a human like Nathan Cole. Bill had no idea what his daughter went through.

"Your mother was born human, but she ended up letting her animalistic instinct take over. She killed our partner, Alex. She tore his neck and face to shreds. She even ate his flesh. His name was John Bennett. He had a wife and a son, you know. We were friends. We worked together for many years. Yet Diane lost it. She lost her human conscience. She was gunned down for her violence. That was how she ended up. That is _your_ kind."

Alex sat absolutely still, drowned in disbelief. Bill had never mentioned the cause of her mother's death, especially not the crime Diane committed. The horrific details rendered Alex speechless. She didn't know what to think, or how she should feel. She recalled how the taste of raw blood secretly excited her. She remembered well how she had let her rage take over as she attacked Nathan. She never told Bill when her body transformed in her sleep, or when her injuries weakened her, causing her to nearly lose control of her own body, almost transforming in front of Piper.

Alex felt her blood gone cold. She stared out the window. Lost. Frustrated. Terrified. How was she going to face Piper now and pretend that everything was normal between them? How would she pretend that what they had was pure when the foundation of their relationship was marred by a big, ugly lie?

"You might think that you're one of us, but you're not. This is why I encouraged you to lead your own life. If you love Piper, you'll understand what I'm trying to tell you. Your mother was a grave example. A deadly mistake. The only reason I didn't put you back in a cage is because Piper loves you so much. _So much_. I know that you know it, too. Please, don't take advantage of her kindness. She doesn't deserve it."

Alex knew that she didn't deserve Piper. She didn't need anyone to tell her that, but hearing it straight from someone as close to her as Bill hurt her very deeply. It broke her. Completely. It shattered her beyond repair. She didn't even know if she could utter the word 'love' to Piper anymore. What kind of love would it be, if Piper knew what she really was? If Piper knew what she had done to Nathan Cole? Would there be any love left at all?

Bill let out a heavy sigh. "The reason I came to see you is that we received threats over the past two weeks. Dead animals. Blood painted on our walls. Cryptic words, also painted by blood."

Alex looked at him. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going.

"Kubra is looking into it. He thinks that our rival faction is trying to steal Maya. We have no idea how they found out about our project, but we've increased security around the ranch."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Bill looked into her eyes. If it was any consolation to Alex, he looked saddened. "I cannot risk having you around anymore. If words get out that Piper has a pet cougar, she could be in danger. I want you to cut tie with her."

Alex stared down at her feet. Her hands gripped her knees. Her chest tightened. She knew that one day she must choose her path, but she still found it hard to accept it. Now. Today. Everything she had held dear in her life—everything she had dreamt for both her and Piper was crumbling down in just one day. She was to be rid of her cougar's life. She would never be able to return to Piper—to her master—ever again. And she would not be returning to her lover either. Why didn't she see it coming? Alex inwardly growled. She was upset. She was beyond angry with herself. Of course, she had seen it coming miles away. She knew the risks, yet she jumped in. She knew what she was getting into when she reciprocated Piper's feelings. The feelings that had sprung from the lies and façade Alex had lived. Piper was in love with an illusion.

Alex didn't deserve Piper, and she knew it. She shouldn't have crossed that line. She shouldn't have loved her. Now, it was time for her to pay the price.

* * *

If only Piper could describe how she was feeling at the moment. There were no words for it. She just didn't know where to begin.

Sitting on the couch, Piper was having her third cup of coffee this afternoon. Alex hadn't returned. She must have texted her about a hundred times. She had tried calling her, but there had been no response. Worries gripped Piper. She expected that her father would not easily approve their relationship, and it worried her how obedient Alex had always been to him. Piper only wished for a chance to talk to Alex, to tell her to be strong, and that everything would be all right between them.

But Alex didn't come back. Bill did. Her father was sitting next to her, his face stern, his gaze cold.

"Where is Alex?" Piper finally broke the silence.

"Let's calm down. Let's cool it off for a while, Piper. It's best for everyone."

Piper stared at her father. "I cannot believe this."

"It's only an infatuation. It will fade. And what will be left between you and her? You have a bright future ahead of you, Piper. I have plans for you laid down to your internship and first job after college with several other competitive choices. It's all settled. You'll be around the _connected_ people, the better half of society. It's where you belong."

Piper grew very uncomfortable with her father's road map (so to speak). "You're talking about my life, dad. I get to choose."

Bill frowned. "Your life. With Alex? Someone like her? You have no idea what Alex is like. You deserve much more, Piper. You're my little princess, my most precious."

Piper looked at Bill in disbelief. "What's wrong with Alex? For someone who raised her after all these years, you sound so cold towards her now. Is it because we're in a relationship? Because she's a woman? Is that it?" She swore that her father's face screwed up in disgust at the word 'relationship'. She just couldn't believe that Bill simply disregarded Alex as if she were a stray animal. There was absolutely no compassion. No sympathy.

Bill looked away, his voice stern. "I've indulged you for far too much already. If I didn't allow you to take her as your roommate, none of this would have happened. She wouldn't be able to take advantage of you. It was all my fault. But, now, she's gone, and you will listen to me. You'll continue your study and—"

"And pretend like nothing happened? Like how we always do in our family?" Piper shook her head at what her father was telling her.

Bill sighed. "Sometimes it's better to ignore and move on."

Piper got up from the couch. She couldn't listen to this anymore. "Move on from what, dad? You don't love mom, so that makes it easy for you to _ignore_ _and move on._ But I love Alex, and she loves me. I don't want to move on. You have no rights to tell us what to do."

His face reddened as he glared up at her. Piper was momentarily taken aback. She had never seen her father looking at her this way. Ever. He had never been this angry with her before. She just couldn't understand what he had against Alex this much. He had never displayed his homophobic stance before.

"I am your father. You will do as I say. Alex is not coming back, and you will forget about her."

"You cannot put people into equations, dad. There isn't a fixed formula for how we should feel, or whom we should fall love with! You can't do this to us! You can't make me!"

Bill stood up, and he towered her by almost a foot. "As long as I still pay your rent, food and everything, you will do as I say. There will be no more Alex." He turned on his heels, grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. He stopped by the doorway, glancing back at her. "I came here to tell you that your mother and I are getting a divorce. She'll move to England next month to be with her new family."

It wasn't entirely shocking. It was something Piper had expected for years. She had even hoped that her mother would eventually find happiness elsewhere. Yet, it still hurt to know. It hurt even more that Carol didn't even give her a call.

"I'm barely home anymore, so I'll see if I can make the ranch a permanent home for Al. But there's a likely chance that I'll give her away to some wild life agency—"

Piper rushed towards him, her fists clenched. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, and I will, if you don't listen to me. I'm in charge here, Piper." Her father's gaze was as cold as ice. For a second, she wasn't sure if she had seen this side of him before. One thing she knew for certain was that he wasn't joking about any of it.

Piper stood, numbed. She just watched her father opened the door and left. There was no proper farewell like it used to. No hugs or kisses like old times. In just one day, everything—everyone Piper thought that she knew seemed to vanish. Her castle in the sky had crumbled, and she could nothing but watch.

* * *

Piper spent the last five days driving around the city, going down every street to search for Alex. She went to Claire, but was told that Alex hadn't stopped by. She even drove back the Chapman mansion to check if Alex went back to her home.

There had been no sign. Alex simply disappeared.

Desperate and exhausted, Piper had buried herself in the bedroom. She barely left her bed. Her eyes were bloodshot from excessive crying. Her body was drained, her heart ached. She had been calling Alex nonstop, but there had been no response. Countless texts were sent, but to no avail. Alex didn't even return to the apartment to gather her things. There wasn't a talk, or a fight. There wasn't even a goodbye.

"You have to eat something, Piper. Don't do this to yourself." Polly was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a plate full of hams and omelets.

Piper was curling up on the bed, the blanket up to her neck. She was depleted of all energy, the phone glued to her hands. "She read my texts. She read them."

"Come on, I've made you some omelets."

Piper paused. "Do you think she's eaten? She's got her ATM card, but… but I know her. She—" Piper tiredly rubbed her face. "I'm worried. Do you think she's ok? I—I need to know if she's ok." Tears brimmed up the blue eyes again. Piper gulped down her tears as she continued to send texts to Alex, desperate hoping that the raven-haired woman might reply.

Polly briefly shut her eyes. "It's painful to see you like this, Piper. I never thought that you and Vause were anything serious. I'm so sorry that I never treated her well… Fuck, Piper, what do you want me to do? What is it? I'll do anything to get you out of the bed. Just tell me."

"I need to find her. I just… have to," Piper murmured absentmindedly. She wondered many things. She was worried sick how Alex was dealing with it. Where was Alex sleeping tonight? Where did Alex go? Had Alex eaten? When would Alex return to her?

Polly sighed as she put the plate on the nightstand. "I know a guy in my class. He probably could help hiring some private investigator."

"What?" Piper looked up from her phone. A glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"You remember that artsy guy, Matt Powell? The really handsome guy from my painting class? I heard him talked about his mother hiring a professional someone to spy on her boyfriend. I don't know if it's going to work on Vause's case, but at least we can try." Polly shrugged.

Piper just nodded. She would take any suggestions at this moment. She just wanted Alex back.

* * *

Piper began to make daily reports. Each day, she would text Alex as if she was writing on a blog, or tweets, telling the other woman what she had been up to. What classes she had. Her lunches and dinners. The movies she saw. The concerts she went to. She also never forgot to mention how much she had missed Alex, and that she was still waiting for her to return. The silence had been slightly over a month, but Piper wouldn't give up. She knew that Alex had to be reading them. She knew that Alex had to be there at the other end of the line. She knew that Alex loved her.

As if to keep Piper in line, her father had sent some pictures of her cougar from the ranch. He had Alex caged for the first time Piper could ever remember. Alex had looked somewhat different. Perhaps, it was the weight loss. But the pictures were too unclear to tell. Piper was extremely upset and hurt that her cougar had to suffer, but her father's words were final. She had never seen this gravely serious side of Bill before.

 _ChapmanP: He puts her in a cage! A cage! I know what you're thinking, but Al isn't just another ordinary cougar. She's like my best friend! Poor Al!_

 _ChapmanP: She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I'm very, very upspet_

 _ChapmanP: upset._

 _ChapmanP: He's using Al against us. You know what we can do? When you come back, let's go to the ranch together and rescue Al. We can leave this place and all the madness behind. Would you like that?_

* * *

2 hours later.

 _ChapmanP: I miss you_

 _ChapmanP: so fucking much_

* * *

0:30 A.M.

 _ChapmanP: I'll be dreaming of you._

 _ChapmanP: Goodnight_

* * *

3:16 A.M.

 _ChapmanP: I can't sleep... I'm mad, because I can't see you in my dream._

* * *

Sometimes Piper reread the texts she had sent and realized how crazy she seemed. She worried over Alex's well being. She remembered how Alex beat herself up in guilt over Sylvie. She feared that Alex might have done something stupid because of what Bill might have said to her. She could only hope that her texts to Alex would somehow console her and perhaps change her mind. She needed to let Alex know that she still loved her, and would be waiting for her, no matter what.

It had been 43 days since Alex disappeared. There had been no progress from the private investigator so far.

Polly obviously never liked Alex, but she had proved to be a true friend, taking care of Piper and standing by her in everything. Even Nicky and Jessica flew in last week to visit her and spent the entire weekend with her. Piper was truly grateful to have them during this time. She wasn't sure how she would manage it without her friends. Time would heal everything, they say. Piper wanted to stop time. As long as it hurt, she could still fool herself that Alex was near.

 _ChapmanP: It's dad's birthday today. I haven't called him... I've never done this before. I always called._

 _ChapmanP: But I'm still so angry at what he did to us._

 _ChapmanP: Have I told you that mom came to visit the other day? She's moving to London. Flying out tomorrow._

 _ChapmanP: New husband, finally._

* * *

5:52 A.M.

 _ChapmanP: Everyone left._

Piper knew that she was talking to herself, but she couldn't stop. She was just clinging to that thin thread of sanity. Staring up at the ceiling, she lied wide awake on the bed she once shared with Alex. It sadly amazed Piper that something that used to feel so warm had now felt so cold as if she was laid in a coffin.

Dark. Despair. Desolation.

Piper let out a shaky sigh, the only sound in this quiet room, tearing down the brutal silence. She couldn't even hear her own heartbeat anymore. She clutched Alex's white wife-beater in her hands. She always went to bed with it, never missing a day.

Then, her thoughts ceased, and silence began to overwhelm her. Piper curled up, hugging Alex's garment. Silence numbed her ears, and memories cut deep into her heart. It hurt just to breathe–to exist. She didn't even know that loving someone could hurt this much. It was a very different version of love she had imagined her whole life. But, then, loving another woman—loving Alex—was never a part of her plan. For some reason, 'Alex Vause' just magically appeared and upset everything Piper had known. And, now, she vanished, leaving Piper under the vague, thick blanket of devastation.

 _Ring. Ring._

Piper grabbed her phone from the nightstand. It didn't even strike her at first who would be calling her at this hour until she saw the name on the screen of the phone. Piper's heart skipped a beat. She stared at the name displaying. Disbelief. She must be dreaming. She swiped her thumb across the smooth surface and put the phone to her ear.

"Alex," Piper breathed the name. She hadn't heard herself speak the name in a week now. She hadn't dared, because it started to hurt too much. She shifted slightly on the bed, staring out at the soft, bluish-gray light through the sheer curtains. The dawn was breaking. Time did not stop, and the ache in her heart did not dissipate.

They stayed silent for a long moment. Piper could hear the soft sound of Alex's breathing from the other end of the line. It was more than enough to sustain her lifeline for a little longer. Even just for a moment longer that her heart felt full again.

"I have no one left," Piper whispered. Tears shot to her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, regretting as soon as she spoke those words. She didn't want to make it sound as if she only cared about her need, but, indeed, she needed Alex more than ever. Right now. "Please... come back..."

Piper bit her heart out and silenced her own cries. She didn't want to trouble Alex anymore than she had. She couldn't even imagine what her father had said to make Alex leave. She didn't want to imagine the pain Alex had had to go through alone, wherever she was. She just wanted to reach out and console Alex, but she didn't know how.

The line was quiet. There was no response. Just like the countless texts Piper had sent.

Then, a sob.

Piper paused. Her own tears stopped falling as she heard Alex's uneven breathing. Soft, controlled sobs. They sounded as painful as they were quieted. Forced. Strangled. Alex offered no words, but cries. Piper shut her eyes, not knowing how to ease the pain they both felt. She just didn't know how to end it.

"I'm... so sorry." Piper couldn't listen to herself anymore, but still clutched the phone to her ear. She was apologizing for everything that had happened between them. She was sorry for dragging Alex into it. She was sorry for following her heart. She was sorry for feeling anything. Right now. "Alex… Alex, I love you…"

Morning light broke, and the line went dead.


	22. Chapter 22

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Alex quickly sidestepped, one hand clinging to the wall. Apparently, she had almost walked into another passerby. After a long day at work, her mind must have dozed off, having not slept at all last night. Her heart had gotten the better of her, and she had made the grave mistake in calling Piper. She just couldn't stop herself as she had missed Piper so much. Learning that Carol had moved and knowing how it must have affected Piper, even though the blonde had tried to downplay it, the sadness had pushed Alex to reach out—to cross the line.

Again.

The line that Alex had drawn between Piper and her—human and beast. The destiny line that was supposed to be respected from the start. But, she had crossed it, and was now suffering for it.

Alex continued her walk, albeit slowly. Her legs felt like lead, her head heavy. The days and nights of overwork, trying to shut Piper out of her mind, had started to take its toll on her. Out of the blue, a hand snatched the collar of her jacket and pulled her from the spot. Before she knew, she was thrown into the nearest, dark alley. A knuckle pounded at her ear twice, followed by several kicks at her ribs. She curled up, arms over her head. She then felt hands running through her pockets. The men were yelling, but Alex's ears were still ringing, and she couldn't quite make out their words. They took her wallet and phone, and left another hard punch at her right temple, knocking her back down.

Blackness. Numbness, and then pain. Alex's hands balled into weak fists. She willed her body to fight. She needed her strength—her claws. None of that came. The most she could do was lying there, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't tell how long she had been on the cold ground, but when she opened her eyes again, the attackers were gone.

Alex shakily got up to her feet, spitting out some blood. The neighborhood was bad, but Alex had been confident of her strength to protect herself. However, she could not feel more of an ordinary human tonight. The vulnerability shook her to the core. She looked down at her hands, noting their trembles. She had failed to find her usual strength. What was happening to her? This had never happened before. Her first thought was to call Bill, but stopped herself in time. She hadn't contacted Bill since that day and didn't plan to go back to the life he had chosen for her again. But she just couldn't see the path ahead at all. Where would she go when she couldn't go back to Piper? What should she strive for when all she had ever done was to be with Piper? Without Piper, everything became pointless.

Alex wiped the blood from her chin, unable to control the shake of her hands. Something felt wrong. Her body bent in pain. Her energy drained, her vision darkened. Her knees gave in, and she fell flat on the ground. Her face and head took a rather nasty hit, sending her deeper into the state of immobility.

"Hey, you're ok?"

A soft slap on her face. Alex opened her eyes to meet with a pair of peculiar, gray eyes. They looked familiar, but she was in no state to rack her brains where they had met before as darkness quickly claimed her.

* * *

What Piper feared the most had happened. Alex had stopped reading her texts. The notification that would suggest a message read had ceased after that night. She panicked and tried calling Alex many times, but the service had been unavailable.

Piper kept calling. She wouldn't give up. Not now when Alex had finally given in, calling her just two days ago. The phone in her hand, she kept pacing in her living room. Her friend was sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow. "She called me, Pol. Around six in the morning. She called. She… she wouldn't speak, but I heard her cry." Her voice was shaken. The thought itself almost made Piper cry. She was so angry with herself for failing to reach out to Alex—for not being 'enough' to make Alex return.

Polly sighed. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Really? You never even liked her." Piper grew restless. Agitated. Frustrated. Something must have happened to Alex.

"That's unfair," Polly said, looking at her friend. "I've been trying to help, Piper. What your dad did was terrible, and I really hope that Vause is fine, wherever she is."

Eventually, Piper stopped, reluctantly glancing at the brunette. They looked at each other for a moment before Polly opened her arms, and Piper just ran to her. She didn't want to cry, but her tears just kept streaming down her face.

Polly rubbed her friend's back. "I'm sure she's all right. She has to be, you know. She'll realize that your dad was wrong, and she'll come back for you."

Piper broke from the embrace. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, shaking her head. "I don't think so. Alex always obeyed him."

"Come on, she fucked you, didn't she? That sounds like severe disobedience to me." Polly winked.

Piper chuckled. Only then that she began to calm down. She still clutched the phone with both hands. "Any news from Matt?"

Polly rubbed Piper's arms. "Not yet. But don't lose hope, Piper. I'm sure she's still around."

* * *

Polly waited in the hallway, a bag slung over her right shoulder. She was holding her textbooks, watching as students passed. The art period was over, and Matt exited the room. Tall, dark and handsome, with wavy, shoulder-length hair. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Polly!" Matt greeted.

"Hi," Polly said, blushing.

"I got your text. Sorry. I was so busy this morning that I didn't get the chance to reply. I've talked to Carter. He's been—eh—distracted by other clients, but he promised to get back to your case very soon. Tell your friend not to worry."

"Oh." Polly was disappointed. Her best friend was in a bad shape, and Alex had been gone for about six weeks already, yet there had been no progress. She was worried for her friend more than anything.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your friend. But... are you free this afternoon? Wanna grab a coffee?" Matt flashed his million-dollar smile.

* * *

Slowly, Alex stirred out of her sleep. She opened her eyes, staring up at the white ceiling. It looked nothing like the dusty, cracked, green-painted walls of her shared apartment with five other girls. The smell was light lavender, and the air was clean, unlike the smoke of cigarettes and weeds that fumed her rented space. The bed felt neat and firm, unlike the creaky, old bunk she usually slept in.

Alex quickly sat up, realizing that she was somewhere she couldn't recognize. The pain flared up at her movements, and she bent over, wrapping one arm across her bare stomach. She had only a white blanket pulled over her body. Her clothes were gathered on the floor. She recalled being robbed last night.

"Hello," a female voice said.

Alex looked up and saw a young woman sitting by the desk. Platinum-blonde hair. Beautiful, gray eyes. A pair of full lips and the flawless, milky skin. The woman was about the same height as Alex, but much curvier and fuller. She was in a tight, white t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" Alex breathed.

The blonde stared at Alex, swirling the drink in her hand. She was enjoying a bottle of Coors Light at noon. She walked up to the bed, her gaze hawk-like.

Alex watched the woman's graceful, quiet glide, and it dawned upon her. It took one to know one. "Maya," she whispered. She stiffened, knowing what possible threats she was facing right now.

Maya sat down on the edge of the bed, scrutinizing Alex's face and body. "You took quite a beating."

"Did Bill send you? What do you want?" Alex tried to suppress her wince, but failed. The pain overwhelmed her. It felt different this time. She couldn't feel her super strength and agility like she used to. It felt painfully 'normal'. A human being. Ironically, the notion now scared her.

"Your mother and I, we're his creation. You, on the other hand, are a natural born. We're expensive, but you're priceless. Of course, Bill is worried about you," Maya said.

Alex bit her bottom lip. She could still taste blood in her mouth, the stings on her cheek. "I'm not a product," she said. She needed to convince herself. She wanted to be 'someone' for Piper.

"You've spent only about a year and a half as a human, but you're already forgetting what you really are." Maya sipped her drink, a calm smile on her face.

"You don't know me." Alex growled, clutching the edge of the blanket. She wasn't in the state to fight Maya, but she would give it her all.

Maya touched Alex's shoulder. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help."

Alex braved herself, pulling back a little. "I'm not going back."

Maya paused for a moment, staring at Alex. Her gaze was fierce in its calmness. Her expression softened when she retracted her hand, and then stood up. "I got some new clothes in the closet. Clean yourself up. You have fifteen minutes."

When Maya left the room, Alex quickly put the clothes on. Her wallet and phone were stolen. She had no money with her. Not even an ID card. The only way to get back to her own apartment was to hitchhike or walk, but she was tired, hurt and hungry for any task right now. Maya was the best meal ticket for Alex at the moment.

In exactly fifteen minutes, Maya took Alex to the nearest diner, driving in a black SUV.

"Mm-mmm. Mm." Alex chewed her food, eyes momentarily closed. She was having two burgers, two fries, a hot dog and an order of onion rings. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she began to eat. Now, she just needed a milkshake.

Ever since Alex had lived on her own, she had been on a very tight budget. Starved, so to speak. The wages weren't enough. To make matters worse, she felt tired most of the time. There must be something wrong with her body, but she just couldn't afford to go to the doctor. Now, it seemed that she had the answer. Her heart had lost its purpose without Piper. Her body responded in kind, failing to transform, losing its strength to fight. She wasn't even sure if Bill knew how to fix her. No one could fix it, but Piper.

At the thought of the blonde, Alex suddenly stopped eating, her appetite lost. Sometimes when she missed Piper so much, she just didn't know what to think, where to look, or how to breathe. She hadn't learned to get used to living without Piper around. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Maya was having a cup of black coffee, her curious gaze fixed on Alex. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

Alex put the burger down, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "My jobs don't pay that well. I often eat leftovers from customers."

There was a look of disgust on Maya's face even though the woman tried to hide. Alex knew that her living condition was quite miserable, but she wanted to be as far away from Bill as possible.

"Maybe you should try something that actually deserves your talent. We can help," Maya said.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I take orders. I steal. Kill." Maya shrugged, gazing out the window. Her demeanor appeared relaxed, something unusual for a person regularly caged for violence. There were many unanswered things about Maya, but Alex knew that she didn't come here to befriend her.

"Do you enjoy it?" Alex asked.

Silence.

"Why do you do it then?"

A moment passed, and Maya said, "It's the only thing I know how. It's what they taught me."

"So, you carry out the orders, and then they put you back in a cage. No, thanks. I'll enjoy the leftovers when I can." Alex bit on an onion ring.

To Alex's surprise, the stern look on Maya's face broke into a small smile for the first time.

* * *

Piper was carrying a basket full of clothes as she made her way down to the laundry room. It had been nearly four months since Alex left. Piper finally decided to wash Alex's worn clothes that were left in the basket. She kept telling herself that she should prepare clean clothes to accommodate Alex's sudden return, even though the possibility of it happening was slim.

As difficult as it was, Piper had to admit that she began to get used to not having Alex around. She began to enjoy movies and dinners with friends again. She began to make shopping lists again, spending hours going through online catalogs, busying herself with other thoughts. She wanted to feel 'normal' again.

* * *

Maya never had a friend—a real friend, who weren't Bill or Pete, or other people working at the ranch. She remembered very little of her childhood. The backyard. The sun. Her mother's smile. It was a slender, blonde woman in a white dress, the only person Maya remembered, so she had always believed that it was her mother. Bill never answered her when asked about it. Maya remembered growing up in a lab, and then later moved to the ranch. Countless operations. Painful results. Hard trainings. Deadly missions. Quiet motel rooms. Cold, hard-floored cage.

"Can I borrow this?"

Maya looked up from the book. She was sitting on her bed, almost ready to turn in. Alex was standing by the doorway of their jointed rooms. Alex was holding her very expensive set of headphones, the one Maya would never share with anybody. But, then, she never invited anyone into her space. She was never allowed to. It was a big surprise to her when Bill had asked her to find Alex and kept an eye on her.

Maya never had a friend. Until Alex. "Yeah. Sure."

In her black sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans, Alex went back into her room, lying down on her own bed. She plugged the cord into her cheap phone and began humming with the music.

Curious, Maya got up from the bed and approached the raven-haired woman. She sat down next to Alex, noting how Alex nodded to the rhythm of the song she couldn't hear. Before she could stop herself, she lifted her hand and touched Alex's shoulder. Green eyes looked up, perplexed. Under the stare, it took Maya a moment to think of what to say—how to convey what she felt. Then, the words came.

"What are you listening to?"

* * *

"What are you listening to?"

Piper heard the question slipping through her headphones. She looked up from the book spread on the desk. She had been occupying her favorite spot in the corner of the library. It had become almost a routine now that she would spend her breaks there between her classes. Hidden. Alone. There was no one to smile to. No one to touch. To be touched.

Blue eyes gazed up from the book. Piper was surprised to see Larry. He was smiling at her. It had been a while since they last talked.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Larry asked. "I—I was just doing research for my literature essay. It's a really tough class. I'm hoping to get a C... I'm not stalking you, if that's what you want to know."

There hadn't been someone to smile at, so Piper smiled at him. She grabbed her bag on the desk and set it to the left, making some room for him.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Late at night. Alex stopped by the doorway, her hand on the knob. She turned to look over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go get some more milk."

They had moved again. Alex was staying in a motel with Maya. She had been tagging along Maya's assignments. One place to another. She had hoped that distance would heal the loneliness in her heart. She had learned that it failed. Piper had always been like a lifeline to her, and she had grown to detest it.

"And more bandages and painkillers," Alex added.

Maya was leaning against the bed's headrest, her face pale. Around her right shoulder, a large patch of blood seeped through her green sweater. Her missions were dangerous, and injuries were common. She never had anyone to take care of her, though. It felt different this time.

"I'll be back." Alex walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Be careful," Maya whispered almost to herself.

It was almost half an hour before Alex returned. Her cheeks and nose were reddened from the cold. She sat down on the edge of the bed, putting the paper bag down next to Maya.

"Thanks," Maya mumbled, and began to take care of the wound herself.

Alex watched Maya, drinking the milk from the bottle. "You're good. You do this a lot?"

"Some military guy from the camp taught me." Maya winced a little as she stitched the cut. She glanced at Alex. "You got a scar on the shoulder, too."

Alex suddenly paused, and then looked away. "Domestic violence... But someone helped me."

"Terrible stitches," Maya remarked.

Alex touched the scar on her shoulder, her hand lingering there. Green gaze drifted away, beyond this room—beyond Maya's comprehension. Her mind rushed back to that night when Piper tended to her wound. They were alone in the humble house. Behind the curtains, they were able to be themselves. Her gaze dimmed as she realized that she was drifting down the self-destructive path again. She was dreaming of a dream that could never be.

* * *

"Have you heard from Vause?"

Piper turned to look at Larry. They were strolling along the street, having just finished their lunch. She was heading to her next class, him to his. She wasn't sure how much Polly had told Larry about Alex. Not that it really mattered.

"No," Piper replied.

"Are you still waiting for her?"

Piper kept walking, staring ahead. "No."

Larry momentarily stalled, but quickly caught up. "You mean—"

"I don't know if she'll come back, but I still love her," Piper said. Her heart bled at her own confession. Everyday was an agony. She had no idea where Alex was, or if she was alive and well. There were times when Piper thought back to what had led her to this point of despair, or if she could have prevented it. But there had been no solution. It was love. Simply love.

Her hands fisted in her pockets, Piper took a deep breath in.

 _Longing._

Piper still felt it, cherishing it. She could only hope that Alex still felt the same.

 _Lonely_.

Larry nodded, but he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. "I know, but I'd like to try, if you'd let me. I think that we could be... something special."

Piper gave him a smile. She wouldn't lie that she might have considered dating Larry, if she hadn't met Alex first. Her smile faded. But there was no Alex now.

 _Lost_.

* * *

There were times when Alex missed Piper so much that the longing was almost unbearable. She wanted to scream her heart out. She wanted to defy Bill or everything he had taught her. She just wanted to tear the whole world down, so that everyone else would feel the same pain she was suffering.

"Are you thinking about her?"

Alex turned to look at the blonde woman next to her. They were trekking in the woods. Maya enjoyed a good run in the wild and wanted Alex to accompany her. Alex never ran with her, giving the excuse of not being in the mood. Maya had teased her that she was a house cat. The trouble in transformation had persisted, although she felt fine now, but not quite the beast she used to be. Her depression seemed to have dwindled her strength. She was no match to Maya right now, but she didn't want the blonde to know.

"Am I that readable?" Alex raised a brow.

Maya stared at her for a moment. "What does it feel like to be in love?"

Alex was taken aback at the despair in the gray eyes. She couldn't imagine the life Maya had to endure, going through operations, trainings and isolation. Never had a friend. Never loved. Never been loved. She just felt so lucky that she had Piper from the start, and that Piper's love had protected her from Bill.

"It hurts," Alex replied.

Maya frowned. "Then why would anyone want to be in love?"

"I tried not to, but it wouldn't listen." Alex shrugged.

"Your heart?"

Alex started walking again, Maya following closely behind.

"That's what Bill always says. 'Use your head. Forget your heart'." Maya mimicked Bill's tone.

"I wonder if he has one."

"You really hate him now, don't you?"

Alex picked leaves along the way. "It doesn't matter."

There was a moment of silence before Maya continued. "Bill wants me to make sure that you won't go back to his daughter. At least, for now. He wants you to calm down."

Alex stopped in her tracks, turning back to look at Maya. It wasn't entirely shocking. She knew that Maya tracked her down for a reason. _Calm down? What a fucking joke._ Alex looked away, deciding not to comment.

"The ranch has increased its security. We've set up gates and hired guards. Death threats have disappeared, but we've just caught an irregularity last week. A black, pickup truck. They didn't come near, but they were definitely surveying the area. We believe that they're still watching us... Do you know anything about that?"

Alex groaned. "Fuck. Now, I'm being suspected as an accomplice? Of what? I don't know anybody. I don't have any friends. No family either. Only Piper."

A stern look instantly set on Maya's face. "The threat is serious. Bill doesn't want his daughter associated with anyone or anything that's connected to the experiment. To us. No one can know. For the past few months, I have been collecting people who have had knowledge of the project in the past."

A realization dawned upon Alex. Her face twisted in disgust. "Bill sent you to kill everyone who knew?"

"You should forget about Piper Chapman. Use your head, not your heart."

Alex glowered at Maya. "What if I disobey?"

"If that were the case, I would have to resort to violence."

The cold look in the gray eyes told Alex that Maya meant every word she said. Alex didn't speak anymore for the rest of the night. She kept walking. She didn't know the path ahead, but she couldn't stop.

* * *

Four months since Alex was gone. Polly had seen quite a few cashiers replacing Alex's position already, but it was still hard for her to believe that the raven-haired woman just ran off and abandoned her friend all alone. They seemed to be truly in love with each other, but there hadn't been a word from Alex. Polly's curiosity wouldn't let her rest.

Polly had been waiting at Rex's Café for half an hour now. Her eyes widened in anticipation when Matt burst through the front door, beaming at her.

Matt rushed towards her table and sat down. "Hey! I'm so sorry, H. I missed the bus!"

Polly blushed. As far as she could remember, Rob never once apologized to her, no matter what he did. She even liked how Matt nicknamed her 'H' like she was in some James Bond movie. It made her feel silly, but happy. Her apartment felt empty ever since Rob moved out. She had wanted to ask Piper to move in with her, but thought it was a bad time. Maybe she didn't have to bother her friend anymore.

"Carter called me last night." Matt put a creamy-colored folder on the table and laid out the photos. "Is she the one you're looking for?"

Polly studied the photos in her hands. Several photos showed Alex with a mysterious blonde. "It's her! She's alive."

"She's alive?" Matt chortled. "That sounds so dramatic. What happened between you guys?"

Polly sighed. She looked up from the photos. "Thanks, Matt. I can't wait to show Piper these."

* * *

 _Chicago. 9:32 P.M._

It was Alex and Maya's fifth and last night in the city. They were already running a few days late, because the target had happened to be travelling out of town on an emergency call.

Aaron R. Lewis was one of the scientists Kubra hired twenty years ago. He no longer worked for the billionaire, but he had knowledge of the project Diane was involved in. He lived with his wife and three dogs. He had just brought his ill mother home from Rockford tonight.

Alex had parked the car a block away from the target's home. It had been over an hour since Maya had sneaked into the house through the backdoor, and Alex was getting restless. Did something go wrong? Was Maya all right? Should she just drive away now?

Alex halted at the last thought. It wasn't as though the thought had never crossed her mind. She didn't like these missions. She didn't want to get involved, especially if it was related to Bill. But she must admit that life had been difficult after leaving Piper. It was hard just to get a place to sleep at night without worrying about being robbed or killed. Maya had provided her both food and shelter, but the comfort and security came with accompanying the blonde to deadly missions like this. Basically, Maya had turned Alex into an accomplice.

Her hands tightened their grips on the steering wheel. Alex took a deep breath in. She lifted her foot, moving towards the accelerator, but the passenger's door suddenly swung open. Alex inwardly flinched as Maya slumped down next to her, closing the door. Maya had been so quiet and fast that Alex's ears had failed to detect.

"Drive," Maya said.

Slowly, the car zoomed down the road, passing Aaron's house. It was left dark as if no one was home. Alex wondered what took Maya so long if it had been only Aaron to take care of. Then, she noticed the trails of crimson dripping from Maya's black gloves onto her jeans. Patches of white and gray furs glued to the soaked gloves.

Maya caught Alex's stare. "Oh, fuck," she grunted, taking her gloves off.

Alex turned her attention ahead, involuntarily. Maya probably had just had her dinner there. Whatever that she ate. It reminded Alex of what Bill said about her mother. Diane attacked and ate her partner. What kind of creature they really were? They were no longer beasts, but not humans either. They were stuck between both worlds with no way out.

* * *

Piper was sitting on the couch, the photos spread across the low table in front of her. Polly and Larry were occupying the seats on the opposite side, both glancing at each other as silence continued to weighed down on all of them.

 _Alex_. Piper almost couldn't believe her eyes. She felt almost as if she was looking at a stranger. It was how much she had missed Alex. It wrecked and twisted her world.

There were close-ups of Alex at a gas station. She was in a black coat, a black beanie and a pair of specs. She looked thinner, but her skin still glowed. Piper still remembered vividly how soft and warm her lover was—how they breathed and caressed each other. Those moments felt so surreal now that she was looking at these photos. It was as if Alex was caged in a glass containment, and Piper could never touch her again.

In one of the close-ups, Alex had taken off her sunglasses, gazing into the distance. Tired and forlorn. Piper ran her fingers over the print, particularly around Alex's face. She must admit that she had shamelessly found solace in Alex's sad gaze. She wasn't alone in suffering. She wasn't alone, because Alex was still with her. Alex must have still felt for her. There was still a chance, and Piper clung to the fading hope.

As Piper went through the stack, several other photos of Alex and her new companion began to catch Piper's attention. Young, blonde, and beautiful. The predatory gaze, just like Alex's. The rawness in her bodily gestures when she grabbed Alex's arm as they crossed the street. Like the woman was in control over Alex.

Piper stiffened. She had never seen the mysterious blonde before. The woman seemed to be a new friend (and a very good-looking companion) Alex had made after she left. The look in the woman's eyes caught Piper's attention. Piper couldn't pinpoint what exactly that caused her to think twice, but she just knew that the look wasn't friendly. The stare remained long enough to show in several photos. Always watching Alex like a hawk.

Then, Piper's heart skipped a beat at the last picture of the two women as they walked along the street towards their hotel. There was a smile on the blonde's face. The woman was looking away, a look of shyness replaced the cold, dangerous one in the gray eyes. It was a look familiar to Piper. The same look Piper used to have for Alex.

Without another word, Piper piled the photos up and put them back into the folder. She looked up at Polly, and said, "Thanks, Pol. I'll wire the last payment today."

"It's ok. No rush," Polly said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Larry asked.

"I'm gonna get changed." Piper stood up from the couch. She couldn't wait to get out of the apartment and take a cab to the airport right now. She even knew the hotel where Alex was staying last night.

"I'll go with you. I don't have class tomorrow," Polly said.

Larry looked distraught. "Wait. Are we really flying there? Now? Do we know that she's still in Chicago? They might have left already."

" _Larry_." Polly rolled her eyes.

Piper couldn't care less what others said. She strode towards the bedroom, but her phone rang. She walked back to the couch and picked up her cell phone. It was Bill. She stared at the screen of her phone, unsure if she wanted to talk right now, considering what happened during his last visit.

Piper sighed, bringing the phone up to her ear. "Dad."

"Piper." Bill sounded utterly relieved. There wasn't any hint of anger in his voice, but subtle sadness. She knew that he couldn't stay angry with her even if she refused to call him on his birthday. She was daddy's girl, after all.

"How are you?" Piper's voice softened.

"I... I'm fine. I miss you, my little princess."

Piper frowned. "Is everything all right?"

Silence.

"Dad, what's going on...? Dad—"

"Al sneaked out of the ranch last night and didn't return. I just found out today that she was shot by the nearby ranch owner... She is dead, Piper. I'm very, very sorry."

Piper froze.

 _Al... my Al... But how..._

Piper couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces, tears streaming down her face. What was going on? Why? Many questions stormed through her mind, but she wasn't sure if she wanted the answers. Suddenly, memories flooded into her heart, stabbing her like a thousand knives. She thought of the years they spent, growing up together. They ate, bathed and slept together. The warm hugs they shared. The unique understanding of each other that even her human friends had failed to compare. She realized that she had just lost her best friend for good. _The_ magic had vanished, and she was now left with harsh reality.

Piper sank down onto the couch, the phone slipped off her grasp, fallen to the floor.

"—per... Piper?"

Piper could hear her father's voice calling out for her, but she couldn't bring herself to respond. She had lost everyone she loved. The emptiness was swallowing her whole, and she just let herself freefall.

* * *

 **A/N:** xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** Happy new year, everyone! I wish you all have a great year ahead! And thanks for your kind words :D_

* * *

 **My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

Piper returned to the Chapman mansion. It had been a while, so she had planned to stay for the weekend. But the mansion was different now. She stood by the front doors, looking into the empty hallway and living room, and then gazing up at the quiet upstairs. It had been just one year since she had moved to college, but so much had changed. All visits were allowed now, but the place was deserted. Her father now lived with his mistress. Her mother had moved away. Her brother didn't visit anymore. There were no more fights. No more screams and yells. No more crying. No more secrets.

 _No more Al._

Tears shot up to her eyes when she was reminded of the reason she came back today.

"Oh, Miss Piper!"

Piper turned and saw Claudette coming out of the kitchen. The maid rushed to her, and they both hugged. "Claudette!"

The old woman broke from the embrace, studying her young master. Her eyes were red from crying, too. "It's such a tragedy. The little one is gone."

Piper shut her eyes tightly, failing to prevent the tears from falling. She just nodded blindly. It hurt so much that she could barely breathe.

The two women tightened their hug again, desperate to sail through the storm of memories.

* * *

Piper sat on her bed, a white, cinerary urn on her lap. Her father had Alex cremated and brought her ashes home. Piper was gripping the urn with both hands, staring at it for the longest time. No warmth. The urn was cold and hard. It felt nothing like her cougar. Naturally. How was Piper going to sleep with it tonight? How was she supposed to go on, while all these memories were killing her alive? Alex had brought the warmth and love to young Piper's childhood, while her mother had been busy, drowning heartbreak in her drinks. Alex had filled the vacant spot when her father had spent long hours at work or with other women, or when her brother had moved away. Piper would have her cougar join her in everything. Sleeping, bathing and eating. Sometimes they would spend hours, lying in each other's embrace, while doing or saying nothing at all, and it easily could have been the best day of the week for Piper. Her cougar had known her like no other friends had, and Piper had never known other beings that had come close.

Until Alex Vause.

The tragedy involving her cougar was as difficult as when her lover left her. A bitter, tight smile grew on Piper's lips. Ironically, they both bore the same name. Same warmth and kindness. Same look of love and understanding. They even had the same eye color—the unique shade Piper had never seen from anyone else. If her cougar could be a human, Piper thought that she could pass as Alex Vause, only added with the mysterious, reclusive edges.

Piper let her thoughts run wild and deep, letting them take her everywhere. Anywhere, but here. Exhausted emotionally and physically, Piper lied down on the bed, hugging the urn. She hadn't eaten anything since receiving the devastating news yesterday. She didn't know if she still had the strength to leave her room—to leave this cursed place. Tears continued to stream down her face, wetting the pillow. She shut her eyes and let darkness fall upon her.

* * *

Her feet kept moving as fast as she could. The night was pitch-black, but her extraordinary vision helped. The air was freezing, the path slippery and steep. Alex ran deep into the woods, a blade of grass cut her cheek. She needed to get away. She needed to be faster.

Faster!

There weren't many things to take with her but her wallet, and a knife she had sneaked from the hotel's kitchen last night. Maya was not a friend. Not a human, or animal. After learning about the carnage Maya had left at the scientist's home, Alex knew that she had to leave. She would love to go back to Piper. She had even come up with a few escape plans for both of them. Although she realized that the dreams could never come true, hope was the only thing that had kept her alive.

Breathless, Alex forced herself to move faster. Her strength and speed had mostly recovered, but her transformation problem still persisted. Did her body evolve out of control? Was it her mind playing tricks, her body rebelling against her will? She had learned that her mood and depression seemed to greatly affect her body.

But all her thoughts suddenly ceased.

Alex's knees buckled. Her body was jerked backwards. She cried out when sharp, powerful claws hooked into her right shoulder. The force pulled her down, dragging her along the muddy ground. She could feel the monster lifting her for a few seconds off the ground and then slammed her back down. Again and again. Her head hit the rock, her vision spinning from the impact, blood streaming down her face.

Then, everything stopped for a few moments. Alex was lying on her stomach, her limbs spread out awkwardly. Her body shivering, she tried to catch her breath. She opened her eyes again when she heard fierce, angry growls above her. Maya was standing on all fours, staring down at her, fury burning in the gray eyes. Without another thought, Alex pulled out the knife from the pocket of her jacket and blindly swung at the black cougar. Maya sharply pulled away, howling in pain. Alex wiped the blood from her left eye and saw that the knife had cut along Maya's left ribcage.

 _Fuck_. Alex realized that she had wasted her only chance.

Snarling, the beast turned to glower at her prey. Maya then lunged forward, burying her fangs into the base of Alex's neck, pounding, turning and dragging her around like a ragged doll. Grunting, Alex thrashed against the cougar. Her nails dug into earth, trying to take hold of something—anything, but failed. The pain was crushing her that she couldn't even let out a cry. Her mind was hazy, her body screaming. After fruitless attempts to lose the deadly fangs, her body involuntarily surrendered. The pain hammering over her whole, she lied unmoving on the ground, her heart beating fast in her chest, her breath slowed.

 _Pipes._ But her voice wouldn't come out. Alex closed her eyes, trying to remember the magnificent, blue eyes, and wished for death to be fast.

* * *

The next day wasn't any better for Piper. The thick clouds loomed over her. A constant, dull shadow followed her, sucking life out of her. She hadn't slept. She couldn't eat. She couldn't feel her fingers. She couldn't think or breathe. It felt as though she was caged in an invisible, glass coffin. Starved and suffocated.

 _Thud!_

Last thing Piper remembered was standing up from the piano bench in the music room. She had been practicing old songs, trying to distract her mind from the silence around her. The urn was placed on top of the piano.

"Ms. Piper! Ms. Piper!"

Gravity chained her to the floor. Piper couldn't open her eyes, although she tried. Her body was shivering, her back damp with sweat. It was so cold. So dark. She was scared that she might never wake from this nightmare. Where was the urn? Where was her Alex?

Piper twitched in the endless dream she was caged in, weakly fighting to find her only light.

* * *

Strong light pooled through the windows of the motel room, and green eyes fluttered open. Alex found herself lying on the bed, the pain gnawing at her whole. She squinted. She couldn't speak, or so much as move a finger. Her face and body were smudged with her own blood, her hair sticky. Her back was partially drowned in the sticky pool of crimson.

 _I'm... still alive..._

Alex wasn't sure if it was a reward or a punishment. Her head slightly turned to the left, her neck stiffened. She saw her captor sitting by the desk, staring into the oval mirror. They were back in their motel room. Alex had no memories of how Maya had gotten her out of the woods.

Gray met green in the reflection. Maya slowly turned to face Alex. She was completely naked, blood smeared her left ribcage, where a deep cut was present. She had been stitching the wound Alex had inflicted upon her. She was now staring at Alex with an accusing glare.

For a long moment, Alex tried her best to process her thoughts through the pain. She remembered bits and pieces of the chase last night. She had tried to escape, but Maya had caught up with her. Surprisingly, Maya hadn't killed her. If Maya intended to keep her, they would be on the move again soon. Only if Alex could endure the physical pain.

But Alex knew that she couldn't. She couldn't even lift a finger. Even the air hurt in her constricted lungs. The pain was so enormous that she believed that, without her supernatural strength, she would have been dead by now. Then, a hot ball of pain suddenly shot through her chest. She gasped for more air, blood gurgling out of her mouth and nostrils. Her body was rebelling, telling her that something was wrong. Everything felt wrong.

"Alex?" Maya got up from her seat. She walked up to the raven-haired woman, the look of puzzlement in her eyes.

Alex began to choke, but it didn't stop there. She could feel more fresh blood stream down the openings on her shoulder and neck. The pain multiplied, pounding at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, turning, desperately wishing to fall back into unconsciousness. Last thing Alex remembered was Maya's frantic screams of her name.

* * *

Blue eyes opened again to the melancholic, sunset light streaming into her bedroom. Piper briefly glanced around, her eyes hot. Her head heavy, her body ached all over. She was lying on her bed, where it used to be so warm and filled with love.

"Thank God, you're awake! How are you feeling, honey?"

Piper looked to her left. Her father was sitting on a chair, a blanket over his lap.

Bill got up and came to sit on the edge of her bed. He placed a hand over her forehead, sighing. "Claudette said that you hadn't eaten all day, and fainted. You have high fever, too. Please, Piper, you have to eat something."

Piper jadedly smiled at his loving touch. She breathed harder, glancing around. "Where... where's Al?"

Bill gestured at the desk, where he had put the urn. "She's still with us. Please, don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" Piper mumbled. She stared at the urn, standing cold and alone. How could one's life be contained in something like that? How could she fit all their memories into that piece of container? Would it make her pain go away? She wished for anything right now to make the pain disappear.

"You're sad, and you're hurting yourself. This is not good, Piper. I'm sure that Al wouldn't want that for you either." Bill sounded as calm and loving as he had always been with her. Just like that night when he had brought Al home and allowed Piper to keep her. How it had changed her life? She didn't regret it one bit, even if it felt like a lifetime away. Even if everyone seemed so different back then that Piper wasn't sure who they really were anymore. She had lived through lies, but it had been made bearable because of her beloved cougar.

Piper stared up at her father. Her gaze was hard and cold. Contemplating and suspicious. "How did she get out, dad? She never did that. What really happened?"

Sadness filled Bill's eyes as he shook his head. "Oh, Piper, she couldn't communicate like us. She was a wild animal. Accidents happen—"

"Al was different! She could understand us, and you knew that! Don't you lie to me! Don't you try to change what she truly was! I won't accept—"

"I'm so sorry, Piper. I'm really, very sorry." Bill cupped his daughter's face, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. He pulled her into an embrace, rubbing the back of her head. "Please, believe me when I said that I am truly sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. We all loved Al."

Piper still felt every ounce of anger towards her father, but she hadn't strength to push him off—to leave. Tears just wouldn't stop falling. She desperately pulled him in, burying her wet face in his shoulder, trying to muffle her hopeless cry. The rage was still there, but he was her father, and he loved her. He was the only one staying behind for her. He had always been there when she needed someone. A pillar in her life.

"It's ok, my princess. Everything is going to be ok."

Piper held onto her father tighter, squeezing her eyes shut. She knew he was lying. They both knew that nothing was the same anymore.

* * *

Bill happily watched his daughter having dinner on her bed. A bowl of onion soup. Two sunny eggs. A bowl of boiled broccolis. A plate of four strips of Parma hams. He had specifically ordered Claudette for the meal, making sure that Piper would eat.

Piper seemed to have regained her appetite. Her cheeks flushed, her gaze clearer. Nothing pleased Bill more than to see his little girl healthy and contented.

 _Beep._

Bill pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. Piper briefly looked up from her meal, and he carefully angled the phone out of her sight. It was a code red from Maya. It had Bill panicked.

A few months ago, Maya had failed her assignment for the first time, and the result had upset Kubra. The boss had even urged Bill to find a replacement, or strengthen the team. Naturally, Kubra wanted more of his toy soldiers, but the operations often times were unsuccessful. Maya had been their lone product now, but Bill had toyed with the idea of recruiting Alex.

Clutching the cell phone, Bill shakily stood up from his chair. "I have to go. Please, Piper, finish your meal. I'll be back in a few hours."

Piper stared at him for a moment, and then his phone. She looked down at her plate again. "Drive carefully," she said quietly.

They both knew that he wasn't coming back tonight.

* * *

Bill got to the ranch about an hour later. Maya was sitting outside the temporary operating room, underground level. Pete was sewing up the unconscious Alex inside. Bill watched them through the windows, horrified.

"What happened?" Bill studied Alex's extremely pale face. Blood was everywhere. He hadn't seen Alex in months, and the sight of the thin, wrecked woman was heartbreaking. Although he was still angry with Alex for what happened with Piper, he had raised her and watched her grow up like one of his own. From the little cub to the fine feline. She used to be a part of the family. Bill suddenly felt his chest tightened. _He_ used to have a family.

"She tried to run." Maya looked down at her own clasped hands, her fingernails painted with dried blood.

Bill turned to look at Maya. "So, you tried to kill her?"

Maya shook her head. She still wouldn't look up at him. She looked battered herself. "I—I just tried to stop her, but she cut me, so... I fought back."

Bill turned his attention back to the operating room again. "Does Pete know about Alex?"

Maya quickly shook her head. "No, he just knew that she's your daughter's friend, and that we got into a fight. I'm sorry, Mr. Chapman. I didn't mean for things to get out of control like this. I wouldn't bring her here, but I don't know where else to go... She was..."

Bill had never seen Maya this shaken before. It was the first time Maya had displayed any signs of emotions other than anger in front of him. He only sighed in relief when he saw Pete starting to clean up. It appeared that Alex had made it. For now. "It's important that Pete doesn't know about Alex's identity. Whatever you do, keep it secret," he said, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Mr. Chapman."

Bill stopped and turned to look at Maya.

"Someone had been following me." Maya fished out her cell phone from her jacket's pocket and showed him some photos.

There were photos of a white van parked at different parking lots, assuming they were at the motels Maya had stayed at. Then, there were pictures of the backdoor of the van opened. A man in a gray jumpsuit was pictured in a bloodbath. His eyes were still opened, his limbs detached from his body.

"He was a private investigator, so I took care of him." Maya's hands fidgeted over her lap. "He had been following me, so... I thought that Alex could have been helping him. I didn't mean to hurt her, I—I mean, I didn't intend to seriously wound her. I..."

Bill bit back his sigh. "Alex will be fine. And, now, you've learned your lesson." He softly squeezed her shoulder. He continued to study the gory pictures on the phone, deep in his thoughts. Could they be the same people who had been harassing the ranch? "Where did you put the van?"

"I drowned it," Maya said. She shifted her gaze into the operating room, her eyes bloodshot.

"Hey, Bill." Pete came out through the doors, pale and sweaty.

Bill gave his partner a hug. "Thanks, Pete. I owe you so much."

"No problem." Pete gestured towards the direction Alex was. "I stopped the bleeding and cleaned up the wounds. She seems stable now. But are you sure you don't want to send her to the hospital? Just to make sure that she wouldn't get infected—"

"Don't worry. We'll see what's coming in a few days. You've done a great job. Thanks again," Bill said, patting Pete's shoulders.

"What about her parents? Have you called them?" Pete asked, but both Bill and Maya offered only silence to him. Gulping, Pete briefly glanced at Maya, who had stood up from the bench. "Uh, all right, it's been a long night. I'm heading home," he quickly said, and walked off.

All through their years of knowing each other, Pete had never grown fully comfortable with Maya. Bill knew that his partner was scared of the creature. Anybody would be. But that only made Bill feel even prouder.

"See you tomorrow, Pete," Bill said. He waited until his partner disappear down the hallway, and then turned to Maya. "Find out who hired the PI. You know what to do."

Maya nodded.

* * *

Polly pulled over along the Chapman mansion's driveway. Matt was in the passenger seat, while Larry was in the backseat. It was a surprise visit. She had hoped to cheer her friend up.

"Whoa, this is her house?" Matt's eyes widened as he got out of the car.

"Man, looks like the White House," Larry said, chuckling.

Polly led the way towards the front door. "Her dad is some successful engineer or something," she said, and then turned to wink at Larry. "She's a princess. Treat her right."

Larry cleared his throat, blushing.

Shortly after, Claudette answered the door, and Piper came downstairs to greet her friends.

"Pol!" Piper ran to hug her friend. "You didn't have to come."

Polly gave the blonde a tight hug, and then pulled back to scrutinize her friend. Piper looked pale, dark circles under her usually vibrant eyes. Her blonde hair was disheveled, her lips dry. "Of course, I do. Your dad called me yesterday. He told me that you fainted. Are you ok? Have you gone to the doctor?"

"I skipped a meal. Oh, God, that was embarrassing. But I'm fine now," Piper said, smiling. She turned to Larry and Matt. "Thanks for coming."

Piper led her friends to the backyard, where they would have lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Polly drove Piper to a golf course. When Matt and Larry were off to busy themselves with exchanging their swing tactics, Polly stayed indoors with Piper.

"What happened, Piper? You got me worried," Polly said over her second cup of coffee.

Piper pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. "I skipped a meal. It was no big deal."

"Really, you expect me to believe that? Why did you come back here? Does this have anything to do with Vause?"

Piper remained silent for a moment. Even at this point in time, she wasn't sure if she should talk about her beloved Al. It pained her even more now that she had lost someone she held so dearly in her life, while never had a chance to ever mention it to anyone. It was as though the love she had shared with her cougar never existed. It was as though their memories were just dreams. Fading. Only the pain felt real to Piper now.

A tear rolled down Piper's cheek, and she quickly brushed it away with her palm "It's got nothing to do with Alex, but it just makes everything worse. I really could use a hug right now, but she's not here... She's somewhere..."

 _With someone else._

Polly clutched her friend's hand. "Do you think she'll come back?"

Piper looked away. "I keep thinking about it, hoping for it... but I feel like I'm chasing a ghost. After all these months, I'm starting to wonder why she hasn't come back, if she really loved me."

"Oh, Piper. As much as I didn't like Vause back then, and I still don't think she suits you, but I can tell that she really loved you."

Piper shook her head slightly. Her body was exhausted, her spirit defeated. With her hope stripped away, she had begun to settle in with the new reality. The present seemed harsher than she had expected. "Well, looks like she's already made a new friend. Maybe... maybe what we had wasn't what I thought it was."

Polly rubbed her friend's shoulder. "It takes time, but you'll be fine."

Piper gazed out into the vast green outside, trying to disappear behind those clouds at the horizon.

 _Time_.

It was all she had now.

* * *

They stayed until after dinner before the trio headed back to campus, and while Piper went home.

"She seems fine," Matt remarked once they got into Polly's car.

Polly began to drive away. "Piper is Piper. I know her my whole life. She always tries to act fine when she's not. Clearly, something is up. I'm really worried."

"Did she tell you why she came back?" Larry asked.

"No. It's odd, given how upset she was that night. But, you know, the Chapmans have always been— _complicated_."

Matt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They have secrets, for sure," Polly said.

"The dirty kind of secrets?" Larry smirked.

Polly shrugged as she made the turn at the corner of the street. "All I know is that her dad wasn't the most honest husband."

Matt chuckled. " _All you know_? Come on. Tell me more about it."

* * *

Alex slipped in and out of slumber for countless times. Her dreams were always cold and dark. In those dreams, she was always alone. In those lonely dreams, she always thought and longed for Piper. But Piper never appeared in those dreams. Piper remained the ghost of her dreams. Out of reach.

There were times when Alex woke up to so much pain that Pete had to give her morphine to help her. Alex had wanted him to stop. She had wanted to wake—to fight against the agony of heart and body. She had wanted to run away. She failed.

"How are you?"

Alex frowned. The question echoed in her ears before her vision finally focused on the lights on the ceiling. Gradually, she could clearer. Then, her memories started to come back. The chase in the woods. The attack and the pain that followed. Pete fixing her up. Piper in her dreams. Piper absent in reality.

Alex looked to her left. Maya wasn't sitting in front of the oval mirror in their motel room anymore, but right next to the bed inside a thick-walled room. The blonde-haired woman looked pale—gray. There were mild shadow under her high, regal cheekbones.

"How long?" Alex whispered.

"You've been out for a week. I thought that you'd never wake up."

Staring up at the ceiling again, Alex weakly clenched her fists. "Disappointed?" A moment of silence passed, and she glanced at Maya again. To her surprise, there was a hurt look in the gray eyes. It was the first time Alex had seen any emotions in the beast's eye.

"You bled so much, so I had to bring you here. Pete fixed you," Maya explained. Her voice was calm, contradicting the war in her gaze.

"You didn't… kill me," Alex breathed.

A sigh escaped Maya's lips. "Because there's no one else like us. No one would ever understand us. No one sees us as humans. We're just instruments to them. Usable. Dispensable."

Alex understood where Maya came from, but Maya was wrong. Piper did. Piper understood Alex and loved her. It was something Maya would never understand even if she tried to explain. Even Bill had refused to understand.

Maya showed her cell phone to Alex. There were pictures of a bloody van and a mutilated, male body. Then, there were pictures taken of Alex and Maya together in different places. "This man had been following us, but I already took care of him," Maya said. "The threats are real, Alex. Someone is on to me. To us. They know our kind exists. So, it's very important to keep your distance from Piper Chapman. It's for her own good."

Alex felt nauseous. She didn't need to hear this again. She didn't want to. "I'm... not... your prisoner."

"No, we're a team."

The pounding in her head worsened as if it was going to explode. Alex tried not to think anymore. "Water... please..."

Maya supported a hand under Alex's head, lifting her up just enough so that she could take a sip of water through the straw. She then laid Alex down again.

Alex murmured a thank you, her vision blurring again. Her body ached for a rest.

For a long moment, Maya leaned over, staring down at Alex. She began to caress her head. Her touch was stiff and awkward at first, but softened in time. "We will hunt down the people behind this together. I'll protect you. We're like family, Alex, you and me."

* * *

Heartbreaks didn't just disappear. The scars didn't vanish. They stuck like a bitch. Each day passed slowly. Each night became sleepless. Each dream turned into nightmare—nothingness.

Piper tried to carry on. She busied herself with study, sports and vacations. She was constantly in need to move, to be away, or to think of something else. Something to distract her from Alex and her cougar. She had never felt this empty in her entire life, and it now felt like a severe punishment for having had a full life before all of this. Exhausted, her body functioned during the day, but she cried at night. The vicious cycle continued.

Every fucking day.

"My mom cooks very good stew. Our family's precious recipe! I was going to stop by this afternoon, but then I remembered that you have class," Larry said through the phone.

The cell phone locked between her ear and shoulder, Piper was picking drinks and snacks from the shelves. She was strolling through the supermarket. "You remember my schedule?" She chortled. She shouldn't be surprised. Larry had always remembered every details about her. She just didn't know how to reciprocate, or if she should brush it aside once and for all.

It had been 3 months since her cougar was gone. Her best friend. Her warmth. Her magic. It had been 7 months since she had last heard from Alex. Her love. Her dream and reality. The apartment felt too big for one person, and the night was so quiet. Emptiness was her new best friend. From an outsider's point of view, Piper Chapman had everything, but she, in fact, had lost everything. She was simply fucking lonely.

"Mom is cooking tonight. Wanna come?"

Piper bit back her sigh.

"Just dinner, I swear. A harmless dinner. Not meet-the-parent stuff. I already asked Polly and Matt."

Piper frowned. "A double date?"

"I'll invite more friends, if you want."

Piper eventually smiled. "No, it's fine." She meant it this time.

* * *

Alex had never felt this vulnerable. Her body had always healed faster than normal humans, but the past several months had been a new struggle for her. Slower and weaker. Not at all as charming as she had thought. On the positive note, Alex had been staying at the ranch during her recovery, and had been given a personal room, which was quite nice. It felt like a vacation villa, except that she knew that she was, more or less, a prisoner.

With crutches, Alex moved towards the window, gazing out at the beautiful field outside. It was fall once again. A year since she left the Chapman mansion. This wasn't where she had imagined ending up, or how her life would be—who and what she would be without. Life had many upsetting surprises in store for her.

"Planning an escape?"

Alex turned to see Bill at the doorway of her room.

"You know, you could make this place your new home. I'd love for you to work with us. You seem to get along with Maya well. She likes you."

"Are you kidding? She almost ripped my head off," Alex said, carefully sitting down on the nearest chair and putting the crutches away.

"She was just trying to keep you from running away. Unlike you, she never had human friends. She still has much to learn."

"I'm not sure if I want to be her life lesson. I don't have nine lives."

"She seems to care about you, which is a rare thing. You'll be a great companion to her." Bill smiled, and for the first time, Alex saw nothing remotely joyful or sincere about it. He was the sole reason her life had hit rock bottom. He took Piper away from her, and had Maya hunt her down, almost permanently disabling her.

Alex softly tapped the legs of the crutches with her foot. "I won't be running away anytime soon. But what makes you think that Maya will always come back, if she's untamed like you said?"

"We have what she needs to stop the pain. To help her body heal faster and stay strong. You see, Alex, you've been very lucky to have been born with the perfect immune system. Even operations couldn't guarantee it for Diane or Maya."

 _Diane_. Her mother. Someone she had never met. Something.

Alex's gaze lowered immediately, trying not to let herself get carried away. It was one of Bill's many traps. He always knew how to get her. He always knew how to play Piper. She just didn't feel safe around Bill anymore. He only saw her as a subject—an animal. Surely, she didn't entertain the idea of living in a cage like Maya had. It wasn't a life to begin with. Seeing Maya still sleeping in the cage every night had made her start to sympathize with the blonde. While Alex had all the freedom to live and grow as a human, Maya was forced to live as an assassin. Still, just a beast.

At the slightest sounds of hurried footsteps, Alex turned to the direction of the hallway, where the noises came from. She could catch the sound long before Bill could. As Maya had grown more acquainted with Alex, she had unknowingly let her guard down, enabling Alex to catch her easier than before.

Out of breath, Maya emerged by the doorway and came to stop next to Bill. She flashed a big, childlike smile when she saw Alex. "I'm home!"

 _Home._

By any definition, the ranch was a very strange 'home'. A 'home' full of suppressed, haunted people. A house of lies, secrets and pains. A prison for Alex.

Alex used to have a home. She thought of her humble home, where she had let Piper in. The time when things were innocent and hopeful. Ironically, now that she had wanted more, everything was taken away from her.

* * *

The pain didn't go away. Her heart was just numbed. Everyday felt a little more dead inside. Piper left the campus and drove back her home today. She needed to rekindle the warmth—the memories. Sometimes she wondered if there would ever be someone to rescue her from this nightmare, if there would be a way to _feel_ again.

Piper parked her car at the Chapman mansion, and then walked towards the small house down the road. She reached Alex's home. No one had been here for quite some times now. The door creaked as she pushed it open. Dust everywhere. On the pieces of furniture. In the air. She looked around the living room, where she once watched movies late into the night with Alex. She then turned and entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge. It was empty except for a carton of long-expired milk. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Alex sitting at the small dining table, drinking her milk. It felt like yesterday.

Then, Piper moved upstairs. She pushed the door to the bedroom open. There was the same bed, where she had laid with Alex, innocent and curious. It was a girl's romantic daydream. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Piper walked towards the bed and sat down, watching dust fume into the air. She ran her hands over the bed sheet and pillows, recalling their embraces and reluctant touches. Alex was so warm, but the bed was now cold. She lied down, eyes wide in the dark. Silence was deafening. She clutched the pillow, softly inhaling. She tried to find the trace of Alex, but it was already gone.

 _Absent_.


	24. Chapter 24

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

 _3 years later._

Piper looked up from the glass of champagne in her hand to see the widest smile of pride on her father's face. Bill was introducing her to his colleagues and friends. A rare chance he had ever allowed to happen. He was extremely ecstatic and proud of his daughter, which mildly embarrassed Piper. It was Piper's graduation party with families and friends, held in the backyard of the Chapman mansion.

Celeste had arrived since yesterday and had planned to stay for the weekend. Carol and Danny had flown in as well. Polly, Nicky and Jessica were also here. This was their chance to reunite after four years of living in different states.

Piper even got to meet Helen for the first time. The woman was in a navy-colored, lady suit, looking proper. She was nothing like Carol, possessing a calm, warm smile, a look that reminded Piper of her grandmother's. Piper could understand why her father had fallen for this woman.

"Congratulations," Helen said.

"Thank you."

"Really nice party."

Blushing, Piper sipped her champagne. "Dad's making such a big deal out of this. A simple dinner would be fine."

"Aw, you're his darling, his princess." Helen smiled.

"Did he make you ride a carriage to school as a child?" a male voice interrupted from behind.

Piper turned to see Larry, a wide smile on her face. "Hey!"

Larry gave her a kiss on the cheek, snaking his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry I'm late. Matt spilled coffee on his jacket, so I had to go back to my apartment to get a spare one for him."

Piper chuckled. "I'm just glad you're here."

Larry leaned in and kissed Piper on the lips. "Now, I feel forgiven. I wouldn't miss this party for the world." He turned to Helen and greeted the woman. "Hello, Helen."

Helen smiled back at the young man. They softly shook hands.

"Congratulations, Piper!" a man said.

Piper turned to see a man in his late thirties. Pete, her father's colleague. He was a little loud, definitely already drunk. They met for the first time today. _The ranch watcher._ The thought absentmindedly rang in her head.

"I'll go get some drink. God, I need it. I'll be right back," Larry said, briefly nodding at Pete as he walked off.

Helen gave Pete a polite nod, following Larry into the building. From their demeanors, Piper suspected that Helen might have never met Pete before. It appeared that her father kept his work secret from everyone.

Until today.

Piper had her mannered smile, delivering the usual, polite gestures. "Hi, Pete. Thanks for coming."

Pete grinned widely, a bottle of beer in his hand. He seemed a lot more laid back than Bill. She wondered how they had worked together for so long. What kind of work they actually do? Questions and curiosity became dangerous. "Your father always talks about you! He's very proud of you."

"Oh, I hope he only speaks of nice things." Piper blushed. She knew that she meant the world to him. But, still, Bill's enthusiasm sometimes embarrassed her. It made her feel like an nine-year-old again.

"Very cozy party. Great party." His face reddened, Pete looked around, sipping his drink. The garden was green and trimmed. The sky had just enough groups of clouds to lend them shades under the afternoon sun. It had been a while since Piper had seen her home become lively again. "Where's Alex? Is she coming? I haven't seen her around. Wondering how her school went. I just hope she hadn't dropped out yet. School is important. Yeah."

At the name spoken, Piper's smile didn't falter. She didn't slosh her drink either. It must be a mistake. It must be someone else. "Excuse me?"

"Your friend, Alex. I often see her at the ranch. She's the tall, cool one."

Piper tried to process the information she had just received. It had been years since Alex was gone. Bill had denied ever hearing from Alex again. It didn't shock Piper that her father lied. He was probably the best liar she had ever met. "I... I haven't heard from her either. She wanted to drop out?"

 _So, Alex did go to college._ Piper didn't have to wonder who paid for it.

"Nah, she wanted to finish the degree, but I guess the travelling around didn't help. She was probably exhausted by all that. Poor girl. I wish Bill wasn't so hard on her—"

"Hey, Pete, over here!" Bill shouted. He gestured for his colleague to join the group of older men standing a good distance away.

"Looks like I gotta go. Nice talking to you, Piper." Pete winked at Piper, and then walked towards Bill.

Piper smiled for her father, noting the strained smile on his face. Others might not be able to tell, but the Chapmans knew better. She watched as her father resumed his talk with his colleagues, Pete by his side.

 _The ranch._

* * *

The bar was crowded and noisy. In her leather jacket, a white tank top and a pair of black jeans, Alex moved through the crowd towards the pool table in the left corner, a bottle of beer in her hand. Women occasionally called her name, some daring to tap her shoulder for her attention. She greeted them. She had learned to become more sociable—more relaxed with other humans. Between Maya and her, Alex had to be the one to act 'normal' to lessen the attention drawn to them. They were both young and attractive, so it was only natural that people would notice them too much for their own liking.

Maya looked up from the pool table to see Alex approaching. "You're late."

Alex took the seat behind the blonde, who was standing by the pool table. "I told you that I didn't want to come."

"But we don't have anything else to do until two in the morning."

"It's the 'big night'," Alex said, keeping her voice low. She knew that Maya's good ears could catch her words even amidst the loud chatters.

Maya raised a brow. "It's always the 'big night' for us. Aren't you used to it by now?"

"You're not supposed to be drinking while you're on mission."

"You're drinking, too," Maya said, pointing a finger at the beer in Alex's hand.

Shrugging, Alex took another gulp of her beer. "I'm just the driver, remember?"

Maya chuckled at the irony. "I've always told Bill that you need something better to do. He's wasting your talent. All those trainings were wasted," Maya said.

"I am quite a good driver. You wouldn't find another like me." Alex gave Maya a wink.

Maya watched Alex, studying her. She then walked up to her and said, "You never drink on mission night. Are you upset that he didn't invite you?"

Those words successfully wiped the smile off Alex's face. Alex looked away. "I didn't expect to get a fucking invitation."

"Why not? You've been a good girl. And his daughter has already forgotten about you. She has a real relationship now. I think it was so rude that Bill didn't include you at the luncheon."

Alex hated the way Maya worded it. What she had with Piper was real. So real. But Alex didn't try to correct it. She just let it go. She had to. It was best for everyone.

"Everybody else got to go except us. I guess we're not 'human' enough for him. We're just tools. What a predictable asshole." Maya scoffed, gulping down her beer. "But it doesn't matter. They don't matter to me... I just want to be with you," she added. Her voice was soft and reluctant this time. Her fingers fidgeted around the cue stick as she gazed down at the floor.

Alex took a swig of her drink, looking out the glass window to the busy street outside. People rushed about. Couples walked past by, hand in hand. For a moment, Alex felt like a goldfish in a glass bowl, trying to look at the other side of the world but saw nothing.

 _Confined_.

 _Cursed._

The struggle had always been there her whole life. Alex had always wanted to be free, to live and feel freely. She had naturally come along the path of life, the way it was supposed to be led, and Piper was only one of the means that had propelled her down the road of realization faster. Ironically, Piper had made Alex realize that she needed to be free, but also was the reason that she couldn't be.

* * *

"Matt is beautiful. Congratulations, Polly. You're gonna make lots of cute babies!" Jessica commented as she sat in front of the oval mirror, plucking her brows.

Piper was using her iPad, lying lazily on the bed beside Nicky, who was on her second beer tonight. Polly was at Piper's study desk, typing some emails on the laptop. The four friends had reunited today, and finally spent their first night in the Chapman mansion after a lifetime of knowing Piper. Piper gave her friends a mini-tour around her mansion, tracing every route she had run with her cougar. The memories were not kind, but she had kept her smile intact. She had learned to fake it better as she grew older. It must be the Chapmans' natural talent.

"I feel like I won a lottery. He's so artistic, very sensitive and caring. He plays violin and paints! And he always talks politics and poetry. He loves going to museums. I mean, he's totally opposite to Rob, that jerk," Polly said.

"That sounds pretty gay, if you ask me," Nicky remarked.

Polly rolled her eyes. "Excuse me. Matt also owns two handguns and a hunting rifle. He goes hunting with his uncle every month."

"Lucky you," Jessica said, making a face, "I continue to date unimaginative, metrosexual men, who refused to grow up. I don't know why."

"Ever wondered why we're still friends? Man, we all are nothing alike." Nicky took another gulp of beer.

"Jack is coming over tomorrow. He's still in L.A. with his parents," Polly said, checking the text on her phone.

"He's got a boyfriend, right? Why is everyone gay now?" Jessica rambled to herself.

"Speaking of gay, what about you, blondie? Still gay? A little bit gay?" Nicky tapped her foot at Piper's. She spoke more, but Piper's mind was somewhere else.

"What about?" Piper murmured. She was distracted as she was googling on Pete R. Harris. A surgical scientist. Graduated from MIT. Hardly a ranch watcher. She wasn't so wrong about her father's lie, and something was definitely up at the ranch. Surely, Bill hadn't been hiding Helen there either. Pete had taken care of her cougar in the past, and had also met Alex there on multiple occasions. What was going on? What were they really doing at the ranch?

 _Alex…_

So many questions, but there had been no answers.

"Hey, Chapman, your friends are visiting tonight for the first time since we were nine years old. It is kind of an important night for all of us, just in case you haven't noticed us," Nicky said.

Piper was snapped out of her thought. "What?"

"Larry is a really nice guy. You guys will like him," Polly interrupted, nodding at Nicky.

"Yeah, we met briefly last spring, remember? He's dull. I can't believe you're still with him, Piper," Jessica commented, while admiring her own reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks for calling my boyfriend 'dull'. Larry's fine," Piper said, setting her iPad aside. Nicky promptly picked a bottle from the ice bucket and handed it to her. "Thanks." Piper popped it open, taking a swig.

"Is he good in bed? I mean, there's gotta be something in it for you," Jessica continued.

"He _is_ good in bed," Piper said, giggling. She wasn't lying. Larry would do anything to please her. And he was really nice and caring with her. It was hard to deny him. At least, he had filled the void that had grown so hollow and deep into her heart, stopping her from the brink of madness. He had become her reality now. A safe haven.

"His dad owns three yachts," Polly said with a serious face.

" _Oh_." Jessica's eyes widened.

Nicky nodded. "Nice catch, Chapman."

Piper shook her head. "That's not what I—"

"Very different from Vause in every aspect," Jessica said, chortling. "Well, thinking back, I must admit that Vause was—what's the word…? _Untamable_. She was Hot with a capital H! I'd totally do her now."

Nicky laughed, hi-fiving with Jessica, but Piper stiffened in response. Her friends picked up on her mood rather quickly, and they immediately stopped laughing.

"Say... Have you heard from Vause?" Nicky asked.

Polly pretended to turn her attention back to the email, typing again.

"No. Why would I?" Piper drank her beer. Through the years, their memories had faded. The warmth they used to share. Alex's smiles and kisses that belonged to her were taken away—locked away and forgotten. After all this time, just when her heartbreak had finally mended, her foolish hopes gone, she heard about Alex again on the most unexpected day. It was as if fate wasn't done punishing her.

Jessica's face fell. "I'm sorry, Piper. Do you still miss her?"

 _Every fucking moment._

Piper stopped herself before she could answer—before she would make a fool out of herself again. She had Larry now. She should be focusing on the present, and the bright future they would share. She should be thinking about all the things he had offered her, while Alex couldn't. Alex had years to contact her, but there hadn't been a word. Not a sign. To make matters worse, Alex had remained friendly with Bill, choosing him over 'them'. Alex had left Piper in the past, and she felt that she should do the same.

"Oh, you bet she does," Nicky said, eyes narrowed as she studied Piper. "Better not let the yacht boy know."

"Fuck you, Nicky." Piper inwardly grumbled, looking away. She drank more beer. Larry could not know. He didn't deserve to be 'punished' like she had been.

* * *

That night, when her friends retired to the guest rooms, Piper lied awake in her bed. After her beloved cougar was gone, it had taken Piper almost two years before she could come back and sleep peacefully on this bed again. This bed, where she had laid with the cub, where they grew up together, loving and understanding each other. It felt like a lifetime ago. If only she knew that all the good things in life would not last. If only someone had told her how she should prepare herself for the empty years ahead.

'If only' was a big question, never offering an answer.

Blue eyes gazed into the opened room closet. She recalled the promise she had made with her cougar four years ago. She had promised to come back after graduation, but Alex wasn't here anymore. How life had changed? How the unexpected events had destroyed her? She had bounced back with Larry, but the dead piece of her soul had remained, occasionally reminding her, on her weak days, of the pain that had never really left.

The night was cool, but her mind was feverish, burning with hurt and anger. Her heart broke again at the tiniest bit of hope. She now knew where to find Alex. She now knew where to find the problem to all her agony. Alex was now within her reach, yet so far away. Would Alex talk to her? Would Alex run away again? Would Alex still feel the same? Piper wasn't even sure if she was still the same person she was. With Larry, she was living the full, rich life she was supposed to have before she met Alex.

The morning light slipped through the gaps between the curtains. Piper still recalled the sound of the dead ring when Alex hung up on her years ago. The woman's sobs echoed in Piper's mind still. The last time she heard from Alex.

* * *

 _3:15 A.M._

Crimson smeared Alex's t-shirt, but it wasn't her blood. They tried to stop the bleeding, but Maya's condition had worsened.

They were lying in the back of the van. Maya was roughly bandaged. She was resting on top of Alex, shivering. Tired and wounded.

Their mission had gone wrong. The target was Elvan Balik, Kubra's own cousin, his number one rival. The murder took a year to plan and carried out. The target was eliminated, but Maya was reckless, overly confident of her abilities, and was injured in the process.

Alex gazed out the back windshields. After three years, this was her best chance to run. Or... better yet, if she took this opportunity to kill Maya, ensuring that no one would come after her again. What to do now? If anything, she should act fast. Alex felt her legs numbed from staying in the same positions for a long period of time. She moved, but was met with a weak protest. Maya clung to her chest tighter like a wounded kitten.

Alex briefly shut her eyes before she said, "Hey?"

"It hurt," Maya mumbled.

"I know."

"You don't... It hurt so much... the operations..."

Alex started to realize where Maya's mind had gone. To the past. The painful past always caught up with them when they weren't careful.

"They said that it wouldn't hurt, but it did... every time... They lied... every time, I still hoped..."

The voice was small, and the words whispered were forlorn. Alex found it difficult to move. She found it hard to run away from the only person who could understand how she felt. They were two broken people—beings or beasts, or whatever names they were conveniently labeled.

Sighing, Alex softly caressed Maya's head. "When did it start? How did they pick you?"

Maya breathed, fisting Alex's shirt in her weak grip. "They took me when I was eight... I don't remember anything before that. My mom... I only remember a blonde woman in the backyard... so it's probably mother... She had a beautiful smile... for me..."

Then, a long silence followed. Alex thought that Maya had finally fallen unconscious. "Maya?"

"Emily."

"What?"

"My name... Emily..." Maya muttered, her hand eventually slipping from Alex's chest.

Taking in a deep breath, Alex got up and laid Maya down. Kneeling beside the bench, she watched as Maya lied unconscious in her own blood. "Maya?" Alex shook the blonde's shoulder a few times, but there was no response. Her heart racing, she glanced back and forth between her captor and the backdoors of the van. If she wanted to run, now would be the time.

* * *

"Did you get along well with Piper?" Sitting at his station, Bill pretended to be busy, typing up his report.

Pete was checking up on Maya's empty cage. The cougar was away on mission, but hadn't contacted back. "What?"

"I saw you two talking at the party yesterday," Bill said.

Pete's walk was unstable. He was drunk first thing in the morning as it had been for the past several months now. The divorce was damaging him, but he rarely talked about it. Bill knew that, sooner or later, things would get out of hand, but he didn't want to report Pete to Kubra. Pete had been a valuable partner for a long time. He still hoped that Pete would get his shit together soon.

"The party!" Pete laughed as he paced around in the cage, inspecting details as usual. "I wasn't asking for her phone number. Don't worry, old man."

"I'm not worried," Bill lied, with a smile. He wasn't worried about his colleague hitting on his daughter, knowing that she already had Larry. He was concerned about something else entirely.

"She's a very nice girl. You're a great papa. Congratulations, Bill. Father of the year." Pete chuckled as he walked out of the cage and closed the door. He headed to his station and typed up his own report.

"What did you guys talk about—"

"Hey, did you read Maya's latest text?" Pete suddenly looked worried. An unusual sign from him was the most alarming sign for Bill.

Bill rose from his chair and approached Pete's station. "What is it?"

"The code was sent by Alex." Pete's reddened face now turned pale as he looked up at Bill. "Maya was shot."

* * *

Polly stared at her friend. "Stop. Don't do it. Don't even think about it."

Piper paced back and forth in her bedroom. Nicky and Jessica were out at Walmart for a portable battery charger. "I—I don't know, but Pete said that Alex visits there sometimes." She had finally confessed to her friend what happened at the graduation luncheon.

"It's been three years, Piper! You've got Larry now!"

"I know." Piper looked away, running a hand through her hair.

"If she wanted to contact you, she would have. She probably has a new girlfriend already. Really, Piper, I don't want you to ruin the beautiful thing you have right now."

"What I had with Alex was beautiful, too."

Polly sighed. "She couldn't give you the things you needed, and she knew that. That's why she disappeared on you. I think she really loved you for making such a sacrifice. I'll give her that much."

"You're not helping, Pol. You're supposed to convince me that she didn't love me." Piper kept pacing around, her hands hooked behind her neck.

Polly sighed in defeat. "I wanted to lie, but I can't. I still remember how heartbroken you both were. But that's exactly the point. Your dad will never change his mind about it, and Vause already chose his side, not yours. Seeing her again would fuck up what you have with Larry for nothing. It'll just go back to three years ago. _Messy_."

Piper turned to stare out the window before her friend could see her tears. "Yeah… yeah, you're right," she muttered. Their time had passed, and they could never get it back. A tear slid down her face, and it startled her. She hadn't cried in years. She hadn't felt this much pain. For a long time, she hadn't felt this _alive_.

* * *

It had been a long day for Bill. He hadn't slept since last night. Pete and Eric, their driver, had flown to Orlando. They found Maya unconscious in the back of the van. Maya's bleeding had stopped, but she was still in critical condition. Alex, however, was nowhere to be found. Maya was brought back to the ranch this afternoon, and Pete tended to her gunshot wound.

But what hurt and upset Bill was Alex's deserting them. Even after three years with Maya, Alex still didn't trust them, or want to embrace who she should be. Bill also found that Alex had transferred the total sum of 2,170,000 dollars this morning. Philadelphia. It was now late at night, and it was impossible to find out where Alex was right now. For all he knew, she could have left the country already. Alex had learned a few things from Maya on how to disguise and disappear.

 _That girl._

Taking a break at his station, Bill thought of Alex, the cub he had raised with his own hands. Even when in her cougar form, Alex had grown up with humans, in their conditions, learning everything as a human should. Bill now blamed himself for taking Alex back to his home, for allowing Piper to own the cub. He should have stuck to his principles. He should have raised her in a cage. That was where Alex belonged.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Bill's attention was brought to the monitor. They had an unexpected visitor.

"Hey, it's your daughter. What's she doing here? You're expecting her?" Pete approached Bill from behind.

Bill froze in his spot. Then, he pinched the bridge of his nose. His migraine was back full force. He was so exhausted. It had been a disastrous day. Maya was injured, Alex escaped, and Piper decided to show up out of the blue. He had no idea why Piper would want to visit the ranch now, especially at the ungodly hour. But, quickly, his worries grew. His chest tightened in panic. Maya's attack on Elvan's gang gave him a bad feeling. He turned to Pete as he got up from his chair and strode towards the exit of the lab. "Is she alone?"

"Looks like it." Pete sat back and washed down his beer. He looked confused as he watched Bill rush out through the sliding doors.

* * *

The endless, serpentine road was illuminated only by the headlights of her car. It was midnight, and Piper finally reached the ranch. She was driving her mother's old, black Mercedes, since she had crashed the back of her car at Larry's gates a few days ago. Somehow, she had always sensed that Larry's parents never liked her, and that had nothing to do with her being a bad driver.

In the dark, Piper could see the lit building from the distance. It appeared that new walls had been built, and a new set of black gates had been installed, since last time she was here with Alex. A surveillance camera mounted at the entrance.

Piper pulled over by the gates, the window sliding down. She pressed the red button and waited, knowing that they must be watching her through the camera. She took a deep breath in, both hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly. What if Alex was inside? Right now? What if she wasn't? What would she say to Alex? Why would it still matter? What was the purpose of driving all the way here anyway? It was going to mess everything up.

Suddenly, Piper panicked. For a moment, she glanced up at the rear-view mirror, pondering if she should just back up the car and drive away. She could still do it. She should do it now. Drive away from this mess. Turn her back to the pain that had almost ruined her life. There was still time.

Piper then made a quick decision. She stomped on the brake pedal and shifted the gear stick to R mode.

"Piper!"

At the shout, Piper stepped on the brake pedal again. She looked up ahead to see the black gates slowly opened, revealing her father by the front door of the building. He was waving at her, jogging towards her car. Now, it seemed that she had no choice but to at least drive in to greet him. She sighed as she slowly drove towards the opened gates.

Then, the sound of tires screeching erupted behind her car. Piper frowned as she looked into the rear-view mirror. A black pickup truck had parked behind her car, slightly to the left. Its window slid down, but she couldn't quite catch who was inside.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The gunshots seemed to go on forever, echoing in her head. Piper just shut her eyes as her body jerked, collapsing against the steering wheel. Her foot slipped from the pedal, and her car lurched forward.

 _Crash!_

Piper felt enormous pain slam against her whole body. Her hands slipped from the steering wheel, hanging limply by her sides. She couldn't even sit upright. She would have slid off her seat, if it wasn't for the seat beat. All of a sudden, it felt as though her energy had been sucked out of her body, and everything hurt. Her eyes fluttered close as the black, thick cloud thundered down, blanketed over her. She heard her father yelling in the distance, but he seemed so far away.

 _Dad... help..._

* * *

 _Beep._ 18 messages.

Alex stared at her phone for a moment before slipping it back into the pocket of her jacket. She was waiting by gate 19, a backpack at her feet, a boarding pass in her hand. Sea-Tac. Her destination was Hawaii. She thought that she might do better around the ocean, fish over humans.

 _Beep._ 21 messages.

Alex groaned, clenching her fists. The messages were all from Bill. Was Maya all right? Did something terrible happen after she fled? Guilt hung heavily on Alex. She was certain that the bleeding had stopped before she left the blonde in the van, but what urgent messages from Bill? After stealing his money, she doubted that he'd be lecturing her through voice-mail. If anything, he would have already reported her to Kubra and had a team dispatched to hunt her down.

 _Beep._ 25 messages.

Bill sent a message by the minute now. _Fuck_. Alex shut her eyes tightly, commanding herself not to be lured by Bill's lies anymore. She had had enough. She had suffered enough by his will. It was time to free herself.

 _Beep_. 29 messages.

Alex let the Devil take hold of her and slid her thumb across the screen.

 _We need you here. Piper has been in the OR. 7 hours._

Alex's jaw clamped shut. A lie. Bill was the master of deception. Now, he had stooped so low, daring to use Piper as bait. Alex wished nothing more at the moment than to rip his throat open. He had to pay for what he did to them, and to Maya.

 _Beep._

A new message came in. Alex looked down at the screen. It wasn't a text this time, but a picture sent. A little blurry. 'Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Age 22.' was written on the clipboard, a NYU Langone Medical Center logo on the header. Alex's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't breathe or feel. She couldn't think. The phone slipped from her grasp and hit the floor. She didn't pick it up. She just buried her face in her palms, trying to breathe—to suffocate herself. She just didn't know which way to go, what to believe, or how to end this agony.

Something terrible had happened to Piper. Alex shouldn't have cared, but she still did. And Bill knew wholeheartedly. He knew how deep she had felt for Piper, yet broke them apart whenever he saw fit. But now that he needed help, he came to her, pretending as if he had never done them wrong.

The life in the past three years had been terribly unfair, but Alex didn't know who or what to blame anymore. She had tried so hard to forget Piper's love. She had tried to bury the pain, putting up a smile, while living with the enemies. She had suffered all because of Bill. But now that she finally had the chance to start anew, he used Piper to lure her back. She couldn't go back now, could she? He would never let her off the hook for fleeing with Kubra's money. It was a trap, and he would punish her if she returned to him. She knew all of this, and her heart was telling her to move on. Her master, Piper, already had someone else to take care of her. Someone better than her. Piper didn't need her.

"Flight AA001 is now boarding at gate 19 …"

Alex looked up at the final boarding call. She gulped down her tears, wiping them away with her sleeves. She picked up the phone from the floor, shut it down, grabbed her backpack and moved towards the gate. It was the right thing to do—the sane thing to do. Piper would understand her. Piper would forgive and forget her, if she hadn't already.


	25. Chapter 25

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

Bill's nightmare didn't end that horrid night. The next morning Kubra summoned him to his mansion for further report on their situation. With a heavy heart, he had to leave Piper, who was still in critical condition, with Helen, and Carol, who had just flown in from her short stay in Chicago. His ex-wife was a wreck. Everyone was. Tied to his work schedule, Danny would fly back to the States tomorrow. They all just hoped that Piper would pull through.

8 rounds were shot. A bullet had hit Piper in the chest, slightly left, just an inch over her heart. Another had struck her in her right shoulder.

 _Blood_.

Bill bit his bottom lip, pinching the bridge of his nose. The memory cruelly replayed itself in his head. There was so much blood. Crimson pool flooded the floorboard of the car, splashed over the seats and windshields. How lifeless his only child had looked, braced against the steering wheel. He had shaken Piper. He had screamed her name. There had been no response. They had taken her to the nearest medical facility to stop her bleeding before transferring her to a larger hospital for further operations.

Bill hadn't felt this deep, gutted desperation in a long time. He hadn't felt it since he pulled the trigger, firing four shots at Diane to save himself, so that he would be able to go back home and see Piper. That desperation came back full force, hammering him, forcing him down to his knees.

Rage. Regret.

Waiting in the living room of Kubra's mansion, Bill took a seat on the white couch. Sighing, he rubbed his face, scared and exhausted. He shouldn't be here. This was insanely cruel. He wanted to be near his daughter, not here.

"I heard about your daughter. I'm very sorry for what happened." Kubra strode into the room, heading right away to the counter to pour some whiskey.

His boss walked back to the couch with two glasses, offering him one. Bill accepted. He needed it. His phone could ring at any given moment, possibly bearing bad news, and the anticipation rendered him into a nervous wreck.

Counting. Waiting.

Kubra sat down next to Bill. "I believe the attacks are related. It must be Elvan's men. Their bastard boss is dead, and they're angry. They might have mistaken your daughter for Maya."

"Then, it's all my fault. God, it's all my fault." Shaking his head, Bill burst into tears. He just couldn't hold back anymore.

"It's gang war, Bill. Our families, we must protect. I want to shut down the ranch until we can secure the place. We need more men over there. Good, trustworthy men."

Bill gritted his teeth, seethed with anger. The incident reminded Bill of the death threats 3 years ago, which had somehow disappeared after Maya eliminated the suspicious PI. Could they be the same people? Were they from Elvan's faction? "It seems that they've been watching us for years. They must have known about our projects and experiments. But how...? Someone from our side might have leaked it."

Kubra nodded. "Quite possible. We have to be careful. Leave the city for a while. Give yourself a break. When I completely annihilate Elvan's faction, you can then return. Without Elvan, it won't be long to take them down. You'll have your revenge, I promise."

 _Revenge_.

Bill clenched his fists. He couldn't wait.

* * *

 _Cold_.

It was absolutely dark and painfully cold. Her bones ached. Her skin cracked. Black clouds swam in her head. Her limbs were heavy as lead.

 _Help… anybody…_

Piper tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't come out. Her dream had become a solitary confinement with an endless contract. She constantly moved, but not a step further. The ground beneath her feet swirled like quicksand. Her arms flailed aimlessly, blindly searching for an anchor. She was slipping away, and she was scared. She needed to hold on to a foundation. Something. Someone.

The pain in chest erupted again, and Piper was ruthlessly jerked out of her dream. Blue eyes widened, staring up at the white ceiling. So much pain. She found it hard to breathe. Her body was trembling, disobeying her.

"Hurt..." Piper coarsely whispered. She felt a hand scooped hers, followed by a tight squeeze.

"I'm here."

For a moment, Piper shut her eyes. The voice was low and husky. Just what she needed to hear the most. Right now.

"I'm here, Piper. You're going to be ok."

Blue eyes opened again. Her mind more lucid now. With difficulty, Piper slightly turned her face to the right, meeting with Larry's dark eyes. His gaze was filled with concern. Alex's whisper was just a dream. A wishful thinking.

Piper glanced around the room as her head became clearer. What happened to her? Why was she in so much pain?

"Hey. It's good to see you again." Larry smiled. His eyes teared up a little.

Piper weakly smiled back. "What… happened?"

Before Larry could speak, Bill entered the room, holding a big, paper bag filled with snacks and drinks. He looked tired and ill, his face pale and thin. But his eyes instantly brightened up at the sight of Piper's smile.

"Piper!" Bill dropped the bag at the foot of the bed. Larry swiftly grabbed it before it would fall off.

Bill rushed to Piper's side, bending over to hug her. For a long moment, he buried his face in her pillow, his shoulders trembling.

"Dad?" Piper breathed.

Only then that Bill pushed himself up and smiled down at her, tears bathing his face. "Welcome back, my princess."

* * *

Maya woke up to a familiar ceiling and the sets of bars around her. She was resting on the thin futon provided for her. It was her bed. It was where she had grown up in. But it felt different from all the beds in the motel rooms she had shared with Alex. It now felt cold and ruthless without Alex's warmth.

"Alex," Maya called out. It was the first thing that came to her mind when she woke up. Every fucking day. And Maya had grown to love and hate it.

"Hello, Maya," Pete greeted. He looked battered. Bearded. Reddened eyes and bad skin.

"Where's Alex?"

Pete hesitated for a moment. "You're safe now. The doctor was just here last night, making sure you were ok. You're strong. It'll take just a week to rest, and you'll be fine."

Maya felt the pain stinging in her wound, but her body had a good, solid rest, and she was feeling much stronger than she had in the past few days. She glanced around the laboratory. There were men in black pacing around. She had never seen them before. They were armed as well. "Where is Alex? Why isn't she here?"

Pete cleared his throat, briefly looking away.

Maya hated the silence. Something felt terribly wrong. "Pete, tell me. Is she all right—"

"Alex is fine, we assume," Pete said.

"What do you mean 'assume'?" Maya stared hard at Pete, both hands gripping the bars.

"We don't know where she is." Pete forced out a small cough. "She contacted us and told us where you were, that's how we found you. She's disappeared since. She ran."

Maya froze, letting her mind to process the information. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Alex had always been a good partner to her. She had always been kind and attentive to her, giving her more than just colleagues. To realize now that everything Alex had done was just to conceal her true motive hurt her like nothing else had.

"She betrayed us." The words slipped through Maya's lips. They stung like a bitch.

Pete briefly shut his eyes. "I didn't see it coming either. She was a good girl."

Maya stood up, glowering at Pete. "Let me out."

"Look, I know how you feel, but we've got more urgent thing to worry about than Alex."

"Let me out!" Maya pounded at the bars.

"Calm down! Please!" Pete quickly took a step back, both hands raised in front of him. "Four days ago, the ranch has been attacked. Bill's daughter was shot that night. She almost died. We assume that it was Elvan's men. We're going all gang war now. We have to move out of here by the end of the week, and stay out of sight until Elvan's men are hunted down. This is Kubra's order. So, anything concerning Alex will just have to wait… for a while."

Maya paused for a moment. "What was Piper Chapman doing here?"

Pete shook his head. "We don't know yet. She was in her car, right by the front gates, when the shooting happened. It was horrible. Poor girl."

"She came for Alex." Maya spoke before she could stop herself. She shouldn't care about the traitor anymore. She would kill her, if they met again.

Pete let out a heavy sigh. "Possible. At the party, I told her that her friend visited here sometimes. Fuck." Pete had no idea that Alex was a hybrid cougar as well, a natural born even. He just assumed that Alex was working as Maya's right-hand person. He hadn't a clue that Alex was a captive under Bill's supervision.

Maya looked away. Piper really came for Alex. It had been three years. The past should have been forgotten, but it clearly wasn't. For some reason, their connection deeply bothered Maya.

* * *

It took Piper two, full days to regain the coherent state of mind. According to the doctor, she had been in a coma for four days. Being young and healthy had helped, or otherwise she would have been dead already. The most shocking element, however, was when her father revealed that she had been attacked at the ranch, shot twice by a hit man. The story sounded almost like a movie plot. She couldn't believe it herself.

The incident was caught on surveillance camera, showing a black pickup truck and a lone driver, his face masked under a black skiing mask. Eight rounds were shot before the vehicle quickly drove off. Bill assured Piper that his boss had his men hunting down the attacker.

It was a shock to the Chapman family that Bill had actually worked for a shady businessman, not for government-funded projects. The only explanation Bill could offer was that Kubra was an eccentric man with a seriously twisted, sadistic streaks. Kubra had many enemies, and that had made Bill keep his work secret from his family. He could never refuse Kubra, or pull out of the team.

"I am so sorry, Piper. I never meant for any of this to happen," Bill pleaded. He was standing by the window, anxiously gazing out through the gap between the creamy-colored curtains.

On the hospital bed, Piper was leaning back against the pillow, her blonde hair sticky. Her blue eyes were dull, and her skin pale and dry. Basically, she looked good for someone who had risen from death. Her body was still very weak. She would feel tired from just sitting for an hour at a time. Doing nothing but breathing was hard enough. It felt as though she had woken up in a different body—a frail, old body. She still needed to wrap her mind around it. She needed to comfort herself, telling herself that everything would be all right. Again.

"So, this is why… you never talked about your work… and the ranch," Piper muttered. Talking tired her. She wasn't better than she thought. It felt like her body had bounced back to life, but for only a few days, and now it was dying again. She hadn't mentioned to her doctor or her family how she felt, hoping that the fatigue and the pain would subside in a few days. She thought that she could hold on.

Carol had been sitting at the foot of the bed, a hand covering her mouth. Shocked. Appalled. Horror in her eyes. "I can't believe this. What have you done to us, Bill? You almost got our daughter killed! You could have gotten us all killed!"

Danny quickly came up to his mother's side and embraced her, rubbing her arms. "Piper is ok now, mom."

Helen shot a grim look at Bill before she turned and strode out of the room.

"Helen," Bill called out, but failed to follow.

Sitting on a chair next to the bed, Larry had been holding Piper's hand, occasionally giving her a squeeze, trying to reassure her that he would never leave her. Piper was thankful for it. She even turned to smile at him, although her vision was already swimming, her head heavy. She just fancied a sleep right now, but then remembered that she had just woken up less than two hours ago. She was fed up with passing out. She was sick of feeling so much pain, and then found herself drowned in the heavy, drugged dreams. Nothing seemed to fix the problem. Nothing could ease her pain. It felt almost as if she had woken up for nothing. No one.

The door shut behind Helen. Carol turned to glare at her former husband. "I don't trust Piper with you anymore. As soon as she's allowed to leave the hospital, I'm taking her to England with me."

Danny nodded in agreement. "It's too dangerous here, dad. You and Piper should come with us."

Bill sighed. "I can't leave. I have some business to take care of."

"What more business? With your crazy boss?" Carol let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't believe this! I've never been this glad to have left you!"

"Carol, please," Bill said, looking away.

For once, Piper agreed with her mother. She couldn't believe her own family. She was just so sick of everything. The talk had stressed her out. The danger around them scared her. Things had become much more complicated than she had thought, but her mind and body were not ready to take it all in. She tiredly threw her head back against the pillow, but bit her bottom lip to kill the cry of pain before it could escape her lips.

"Are you ok, Piper?" Larry asked. He had noticed. After all these years, it was always him, staying behind, waiting for her. He would notice every little thing about her, pain and joy. He would be there to console her and support her. Even in this dire state, Piper finally realized that she was blessed. While Larry was the safe harbor, Alex was the stormy sea, waiting to drown her.

"I'll go get the doctor," Bill said, moving towards the door.

Carol and Danny turned to look at Piper with worried look.

"I... I'm fine." Piper forced out a smile. "I... " She heard herself speak, then nothing came out. Her body went limp and cold, her vision blackened. Her heart pounded in her ears, her lungs squeezed. Eyes fluttering closed, she heard her parents' screaming in the murky distance.

* * *

At last, a blissful slumber. For what seemed to be endless hours, Piper felt nothing, and she was grateful for it. Darkness lured her deeper and deeper into oblivion. Free of physical pain. Free of emotional turmoil. She couldn't hear her parents now. She couldn't see the rage and terror in their eyes anymore. Everything was peaceful. Perhaps, it was better this way, being hidden away behind this thick, black clouds. Perhaps, it was better stay here forever.

But the peaceful moment couldn't last. Pain erupted again, beating her body and spirit into submission. She had screamed in surrender, but it still wouldn't stop. It came at her like a vengeance. As if it wanted to make her pay for all the happy moments that she had lived. It was ripping her apart, pulling her insides out. And, then, it subsided, vanishing like a ghost at dawn. It left as easily as it came. The drastic episodes of tranquility and the violent pain continued to surged and submerged endlessly. Piper could only pray for everything to stop.

* * *

"I'm taking her to France. I got relatives living in Paris. We'll be far away from your boss and his gang, and his gang's enemies. We'll be far away from you." Larry growled at Bill. He impatiently paced in front of the ICU, his fists clenched.

Piper had come out of the surgery an hour ago. Internal bleeding was stopped, and her condition was stable again. Only Bill and Carol were allowed a brief visit right after the surgery, while others had to wait until tomorrow morning. If Piper's condition continued to improve, she would be moved out of the intensive unit within a day. The doctor was optimistic about it.

"We'll discuss this in the morning, Larry," Carol said, and then turned to Bill, "I'm heading back to the hotel with Danny. See you tomorrow."

Bill nodded, softly patting Carol's shoulder. "It's been a long day. Get some rest. Good night, son."

"Bye, dad." Danny led his mother out.

As soon as Carol was out of sight, Bill turned to Larry, his gaze cold. "You are not yet my son-in-law, or are even close to that position. Do not tell me what to do with my daughter. Know your place, Bloom."

Larry blushed in anger. He glared up at Bill, who was several inches taller, staring down his nose back at him. "You lied to everyone. You kept them in the dark, risking everyone's life. Piper was lucky that she's still alive. She was shot, Bill. Twice! Did you see how much pain she was in? Do you realize what you've done? You almost got her killed. I don't think you have the rights to decide what's best for her anymore as you've clearly shown that you've only looked after your best interest!"

Bill grabbed Larry by the collar and threw him against the wall, snarling in Larry's face. "Don't test me, young man. I have zero tolerance left this evening, but a Beretta underneath my jacket. You have no idea what or who I'm dealing with. You have no fucking clue! Go back home to your daddy!" He shoved Larry off the wall.

Larry fought Bill off, pushing back at him. Panting, he stopped and glowered at the taller man. "I love Piper, Mr. Chapman. I love her, and I won't let anyone put her in harm's way even if it's her own father. I don't think I'm wrong in this instance. I might be just... just a man, but I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow about moving away. I'm most certain that I can take care of her physically and financially. I hope that you'll be fair enough to let me have the discussion with her, and let her make the decision without keeping her in the dark again. She doesn't deserve any of this." With that, Larry stalked away, leaving Bill alone in the corridor.

Only when Larry turned around the corner, Bill allowed himself to sit down on the bench, leaning back against the cold wall. Exhausted. Numbed. The only comfort he found tonight was the loaded gun in his shoulder holster. Although Kubra had assigned two men guarding by the entrance of the hospital just for Piper's case, Bill still wanted to be prepared. He had to protect Piper with everything he had. He couldn't afford to make a mistake again. He would never be able to forgive himself.

But his body knew its limit. After sleepless nights, his eyelids grew heavy, and exhaustion crept in, taking over him. It blanketed him, blinding him. He heard distant footsteps down the hallway, but he couldn't seem to open his eyes now.

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open. Piper groaned a little at the soft, morning light coming through the gaps between the curtains. The dull pain on her chest instantly came back to haunt her, reminding her the state she was in. Another surgery. The doctor, the interns and the nurses. The oxygen mask and the tubes going in and out of her body. The knives cut into her again and again. Piper was amazed how much she remembered. Too much for her own liking.

Piper had no idea how long she had been out. The fight between her parents felt like an hour ago, two days ago, or a week ago. She couldn't tell. Silence was deafening in the room. She was all alone, but, thankfully, the warm sunlight had kept her company. She weakly lifted her left hand, letting the dust dancing along her skin. She felt alive again. Or, at least, the painkiller was still in effect.

"Hm." A soft groan.

Piper paused at the foreign voice. It disrupted her peace. It stirred up strange feelings within her. It gave her hope when she least needed it.

"Hm."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Piper could tell a shadowy figure moving slightly on the chair at the foot of her bed. Blue gaze adjusted to the light and shadow in the room. Her eyes focused again, and her attention eventually landed at the figure on the chair. Blue met with green. The shade of green Piper had never seen anywhere else.

Alex had been napping on the chair, hugging a brown paper bag. She had just woken up, murmuring. Her silky, raven hair had cascaded down her right shoulder, much longer than last time Piper had seen her. Her skin still pale, her cheekbones could cut the paper. Alex's looks had matured marvelously.

Piper had no idea what Alex had been muttering in her sleep. She had no idea what day it was, or what was happening right now. She had no idea why Alex was here. So close to her. Once again. Piper thought that she must have been dreaming. Alex was just a dream. Someone had to fucking wake her up now. She wanted to wake up from this.

The door suddenly burst open. A big nurse in her mid-forties emerged, a deep frown on her face. She glared down at the paper bag in Alex's arms. "You can't drink inside the hospital. You have to leave now." Her voice was loud and clear. Her tone was resolute.

The groggy Alex scrambled up to her feet. Head down, she pushed her way towards the door, about to leave.

 _Alex is leaving._

 _Again_.

Panic began to set in Piper's chest. Everything was happening so fast. Piper would have thought that it was just a dream, if it wasn't for the nurse's presence. Alex was really here, and Piper didn't even know how she should feel about it. She didn't know if she should welcome or reject it. It had been three fucking years. She could still recall all the lonely, painful moments she had endured, waiting hopelessly for Alex to return. In her right mind, she shouldn't stop Alex. She should let her go.

"No, don't go—ah!" Piper had lifted her shoulders, but instantly fell back down to bed. Her chest heaved fast at the sharp pain tearing in her chest. She shut her eyes tightly, trembling as she gritted her teeth. Moving was a really, really bad idea. She didn't even want to breathe right now.

"Don't move. I'll go get the doctor," the nurse said, turning away to head towards the exit. "You, out of the way!" The nurse then left the room.

After a moment, Piper opened her eyes again. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. She felt like a weak puppy, soaked in the rain. Absolutely miserable. She only calmed down when a hand reached out and wiped the perspiration from her forehead. She looked up and was met with the concerned, emerald pools. Alex was still here, standing right next to her bed. Her hand was still soft, her touch still warm. No matter how long the absence between them, they fell right back together. It felt just like the way it used to be. Was this even real? How was it even possible? The years that Piper had spent, trying to move on, was threatened by a simple visit from the ghost of the past. It frustrated Piper that things with 'Alex Vause' had never been simple.

Alex reluctantly retracted her hand. She remained still for a moment, and the air suddenly became colder. For a moment, Piper was sure that Alex would simply vanish into thin air, and she would wake from this nightmare.

Then, a smile crept up Alex's peaceful face, a hint of longing reemerging in the green gaze. "Hello, Pipes."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the kind words :) xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

Alex was the last to leave the bus.

The station was quiet. The night was cold. She didn't bring anything with her. Not her clothes, or other necessary belongings. She didn't plan to visit. She didn't want to. Yet, she found herself walking down the self-destructive road, which she had forsaken for three years now. She was going down the memory lane, love and regrets. She was looking for trouble again.

Under the influence, Alex moved unsteadily down the quiet hallway of the hospital. When she turned at the left corner, she found Bill napping on the bench. The edge of his jacket slipped to his side, and the Beretta was visible. Alex carefully pulled his jacket back up to cover the weapon. Bill had fallen asleep, and Alex wasn't surprised. The old man hadn't slept for long hours. Dead drunk, Alex had hidden her drink in the brown paper bag. She needed it. She needed the courage to return, because she realized that it was a matter of life and death, Piper's or her own. There was no turning back now.

Taking one more sip, Alex entered the private room. The room was dimly lit with only a lamp on the nightstand on. There Piper was, lying unconscious after the surgery, hooked to two machines. Something was wrong. So wrong. Alex turned her face to the side, wanting to vomit at the sight, her lungs constricted. She should have been there to protect Piper, but it didn't happen. Despair suddenly hit her. She had never felt this useless before. Her whole life had been about loving and protecting her master.

She failed.

Alex struggled towards the empty chair by the foot of the bed. She slumped down, hugging the bottle, arms trembling. She had nothing left. No one.

* * *

"Hello, Pipes."

Piper gazed up at the tall frame standing next to her bed. Soft sunlight reflected in the luminous, green eyes. Alex seemed like an apparition of something Piper had wished for so long. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to believe that this was real.

"I should have come sooner."

Piper felt Alex's fingertips tracing along her cheek again. Alex was talking to her now. Alex was actually speaking to her. "It's... really you."

A look of pain marred Alex's face. "I'm here."

Alex's touch felt so soft and warm. It brought back so many memories all at once. "Am I dead?" Piper lightly hummed.

"I'm not here to say goodbye, that's for sure." Alex chuckled. "You're going to be ok."

Blue eyes stared at green, lost. "I'm not... so sure about that," Piper murmured. Her vision started swimming again. The ceiling and the floor began to move. She closed her eyes and let her mind slip into darkness. She held Alex's hand tightly, fearing that the woman would disappear again. "Don't go." Her whisper came short and dry.

"I won't."

* * *

When Piper woke again, the first thing that came to her mind was the dream of Alex. The dream felt so real. She could still feel the warmth enveloping her hand. Piper glanced to her right, and saw that Alex had, indeed, been holding her hand. Alex was sitting on the chair, smiling back at her. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Morning again," Alex said.

It took Piper a long moment for everything to register in her mind. The touch was real. Alex's coming back was real. The pain was also real. "How long?" she croaked.

"Almost two hours." Alex grabbed the cup of water and helped Piper sip from the straw.

"Thanks." Piper watched Alex move. For a moment, it felt as though no time had passed. Those lonely nights never existed, and the pain was all but a nightmare. How was this even possible? Piper took a deep breath in. "What are you doing here, Alex?" The question finally escaped her lips.

Alex halted. She glanced anywhere but Piper, failing to provide an answer.

Piper's mind was much more lucid now, and this was anything but a dream. Their serene moment was, however, interrupted when the door was swung opened. Bill staggered by the doorway, momentarily stunned to see Alex. Piper stiffened. She expected her father to lash out, yelling and chasing Alex away. She wanted to stop him. She had to.

But Bill did the unthinkable, walking up to Alex and pulling her into a hug. Piper watched the scene unfold with wide eyes. Did her mind just play a trick?

Bill pulled back from the hug and squeezed Alex's arms. "I knew that you'd come back. I knew it."

Alex remained silent, avoiding eye contact with Bill the whole time. Had Alex been gone? For what? Where? There were many questions in Piper's mind, but the most important truth dawned on her. Alex didn't want to come back. Alex was here only out of courtesy, because Bill asked her to.

 _Of course, it couldn't have been for other reasons._

Dream was over as quickly as it came. As hard as it was, Piper forced herself to look away. The truth hurt like nothing else. Not even the wound from a bullet could compare. Piper felt as though she had woken from a nightmare of despair only to be plunged into another. Alex didn't come back on her own accord. It was just one of many things that had happened between them. Bill would always be there, coming between them, and Alex would still choose him over everything else, including Piper.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What's this?" Polly's voice was heard at the doorway.

Piper turned to see Larry, Polly and Matt entering the room. They all looked shocked and a lot less than enthusiastic to see Alex. Larry, in particular, stared long and hard at Alex before striding towards Piper's bed. He bent to kiss the blonde's forehead.

"Hey," Piper mumbled. She was already tired after just seeing the look on her visitors' faces. She wasn't sure if it was her own body, or the unexpected visit from a certain someone that had caused her exhaustion.

"Morning. You look really good today. Much, much better. You almost gave me a heart attack yesterday. Please, don't do that again, Piper." Larry smiled in relief, gently stroking her head.

Alex turned to Bill. "I'll be right outside, if you need anything," she said, and left.

The moment the door was shut behind Alex, Polly looked at Bill, eyes wide. "What's going on, Mr. Chapman? Why is she here? Is she allowed back here?"

Bill gave a long, thoughtful look at his daughter. "This is a delicate matter. Please, excuse us. I'd like to have a moment with my daughter alone."

Polly frowned. "Ok, Mr. Chapman. I'll be back, Piper. I brought you some fresh fruits. Here." She put the basket on the nightstand and left the room with her boyfriend.

"Good to have you back, Piper." Matt offered a tight smile. The man looked pale and sick. He had forgotten to shave his beard, and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"I'm staying. I need to know what's going on with my girlfriend," Larry said, holding Piper's hand. He was trying to put up a brave front, but Piper could tell just how nervous he was. Anyone would be nervous around her father's icy exterior. If Piper was being really honest, the only time her father had seemed human was when he was around her.

Bill glared at the young man, but his expression softened when Piper said, "It's ok, dad. I want Larry here, too."

"All right." Clearing his throat, Bill straightened himself up. "I know that you both might not like that Alex is here, but there's an important reason for it. I've considered several options, but I think this is best for you, Piper. I told Alex about your situation—"

"There's no situation. I'm fine now. I don't need her here," Piper interrupted, her body slightly trembled. Her voice was still weak, but her gaze was filled with determination. She was determined not to let Bill or Alex ruin her again. She wanted to be in control of her own life. She had to stop them now.

Larry softly squeezed her hand, a smile on his face. "I've talked to my father about it, and he's hired bodyguards for us. We'll be fine. They're already here this morning as we speak. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Chapman."

"You may not be the real target, Piper, but things are getting out of hand. These men won't give up. They have followed my team for years. You have no idea what we're facing, Larry. Your guys don't know what they'd be dealing with."

"Then tell us the truth, dad. What are we dealing with?" Piper looked at Bill, and she saw the cold blue that mirrored her own staring back.

"Monsters."

Bill offered no other explanation, and Piper expected no more. She didn't believe that her father would be in the mood to exaggerate things to scare them. She couldn't recall him ever overreacting. If anything, her father had always been too calm—too cold and calculated. There had to be a connection. Something was up with the whole incident. The ranch wasn't just a ranch. The ranch watcher wasn't what he seemed to be. Her father had something to hide.

 _Alex_ had something to hide.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the bench, having her fourth cup of coffee this morning. She wanted to consume the whole pot, but didn't want to alarm the people in cafeteria. She had been waiting for an hour in the hallway. Carol and Danny had arrived, but Alex ignored them. She didn't spare Danny a glance, fearing that she would just get up and break his leg just to kill time. She wasn't entirely sober, and she knew that she had to be extra careful. She had lived a wild life, following Maya on countless missions, but now she needed to restrain herself. She needed to be 'civilized' again.

 _Fuck_. Alex leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed. The hangover was nasty.

Bill came out of the room, and Carol and Danny entered. They exchanged smiles and silent nods, and did what the Chapman family did best, pretending that everything was fine.

Bill sat down next to Alex. "Thanks for coming back."

Alex opened her eyes, glancing sideway at him. "Aren't you going to ask for your money back?"

"Keep it. You'll need it for the hideout. I already covered the amount, so my boss wouldn't notice. Just don't mention it to anyone ever again. If Kubra finds out, we're both dead."

Alex raised a brow. "A hideout. Now, you trust her with me? That's not what you said three years ago. What's changed?"

"Nothing's changed. This has nothing to do with what happened in the past between you two. I've always trusted your loyalty to Piper, and it's exactly what she needs right now."

"Harper was just telling me about Bloom's hiring bodyguards. Ironically, nobody wants me here but you," Alex droned.

"Men can be bought, but you can't. Not when Piper is concerned." Bill stared at her, and Alex instantly looked away. She couldn't stand looking at him. "You can't trust anyone out there, Alex. These men have been relentless. Elvan's gang is desperate, and that's making it even more dangerous. I need someone I can fully trust Piper's safety with, and it's you."

Alex scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't want me near her, but now you want me to protect her?"

"With you life. I know that you'll act accordingly, even without my order."

"I don't fucking believe you." Alex rubbed her face. She hated it. She had grown to despise Bill and everything that came out of his mouth. The beautiful lies. The false hopes. But, somehow, she couldn't walk away. He was right. She would protect Piper with everything she had. It was why she came back, knowing the severe repercussions that she might face. If Bill had told Kubra of her stealing, Kubra would have had her killed this instance. Yet, she risked, coming back.

"You don't have to believe me. You don't even have to like me. What I'm asking right now is only for Piper. I don't want her to move to England, because her mother wouldn't be able to protect her against those people. The same goes with Larry. It's gang war right now."

Alex glared at Bill. He didn't respond with a defiant look. He simply looked defeated. Alex, too, felt defeated. Her heart shattered the moment she saw Piper lying on the hospital bed, hurt and helpless. She understood what went on in Bill's mind, or how desperate he was for she felt the same.

"Aren't you afraid that Piper and I would pick up where we left off?" Alex smirked, daring him to deny her help. She was desperate for a reason not to get involved with Piper again, knowing how this would end. She needed a fucking reason to leave.

"You're not the same naïve girl you once were anymore. You've seen things enough to know that your path should never have crossed with Piper's. You know that this is only temporary. The only thing exists now between you and her is the love for your master, the way it's supposed to be. You're a smart girl, Alex. You've learned your lesson. Besides, Piper has already moved on." Bill got up. He adjusted his jacket, clearing his throat. "I need you to station here everyday until Piper is well enough to leave the hospital. In the meantime, I will plan out where you should take Piper for the hideout."

Alex raised her brows. "A hideout is supposed to be secret, Bill. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it. Even you."

Bill stared at her for a moment before reluctantly turned and walked away.

* * *

Piper was supremely annoyed that the raven-haired visitor had decided to eat, drink and sleep in her room. Her spot was the chair at the foot of her bed. It looked so uncomfortable Piper had no idea how Alex slept on it.

It evoked such discomfort whenever Piper caught a glimpse of the gun underneath Alex's windbreaker. What had happened to Alex? What kind of life Alex had led during their separation? What damages had been done? Would Alex still be the same? Then, Piper told herself to stop thinking. She wasn't the same either. Everything had changed. Everyone had. Most importantly, she realized that she shouldn't have cared what and who Alex had become. This was just an assignment. Alex was ordered to guard her, and all of this would disappear as soon as Kubra finished his rival faction, which shouldn't be longer than a few months, or so Piper had hoped.

It became disruptive, almost destructive, every time Larry visited. He was clearly uncomfortable with Alex around. But Alex appeared nonchalant. Alex would cherish her spot, while Larry talked to Piper—while he kissed her, teased her and comforted her. Alex had shown no reaction to any of their intimate acts, much to Larry's relief, but not so much to Piper's reluctant heart. Had it been gone, whatever they had between them? Those warm days and passionate nights that they had shared. Their kisses and love confessions. Their desperations and heartbreaks. Had Alex buried all of it?

Perhaps, it was better this way.

Piper gazed out the window. It was a new day. A new start. She had come back from the brink of death. She should focus on the future and never looked back again.

But things weren't so easy.

Piper had begun to have nightmares as she recalled more of what happened that horrid night.

"...Pipes... Pipes—"

"No!" Blue eyes shot wide open. Her throat was dry, sweat sheens coated her face. Out of breath, she could still hear the gunshots echoing in her head right now.

"Are you all right?" Alex gently stroked Piper's hair.

Piper glanced up, but the worried look on Alex's face only made it worse. She weakly brushed the woman's hand away. Betrayed. Hurt. Scared. She had wished that none of this had happened. She had wished for the pain to go away, and that Alex had returned on her own volition. She knew that she was just fucking with herself with these foolish wishes.

Alex quickly straightened up, taking a step back. Sometimes Piper just wished that Alex would defy her or her father for once.

"You were yelling in your sleep, so I assumed that you were having a nightmare."

Piper pulled the blanket up to her neck. She looked out the window to see the pitch black sky outside. She didn't want to go back to sleep. "It was nothing."

"Should we—"

"There's no 'we'. This is my problem. Stay out of it, and don't tell anyone about it." Piper then paused. She was struck by her own harsh tone, and the fact that Alex just looked at her as though a stranger. What had time done to them? "Please... go back to sleep," Piper added, her voice softened.

Alex did as told. And, although Piper continued to have nightmares, Alex never told anyone about it. Piper would wake up from the nightmare to find Alex's holding her hand in silence.

* * *

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

Piper looked up from her iPad. She had been reading news, engrossed. A week after the surgeries, her mind had become more lucid now. She wanted to read more and know more. There was the constant fear that there might not be tomorrow. The dire feeling never really left her. "Excuse me?" She sounded almost annoyed.

"Your ice cream," Alex said.

"I didn't say that I want one." Piper noted that it was already 11 P.M. "Do you want an ice cream?" She asked back, perplexed.

Alex adamantly nodded. "Yes."

Piper sighed, putting the iPad down. "But dad says that you're not supposed to leave me alone. You can't just leave to get your ice cream now."

Alex gleefully got up from the chair and walked up to Piper. Involuntarily, Piper held her breath. She hated that her body reacted this way before her mind could even think.

Alex grabbed Piper's phone from the nightstand. "What's your PIN code?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm your bodyguard. I should have asked since my first day, but I was trying to be discreet. What's the code?"

"Umm... 1219," Piper said.

Alex paused. "My birthdate?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "No, it's my anniversary with Larry."

"Fuck." Alex shook her head, and Piper rolled her eyes.

Alex sent out a text, and then put the cell phone back on the nightstand.

"What did you do with my phone?" Piper asked.

Alex went back to her chair. She whistled some of the songs that they liked, and Piper looked away. She knew that Alex was daunting her, but she didn't know why Alex would bother. If they were wise, they really should keep their interactions at the minimum.

Piper didn't have a proper answer until half an hour later. Larry burst through the door, panic-looking, with a 14-ounce pint of vanilla ice cream in his hands. Piper then looked at Alex, who grinned back at her.

* * *

The weather was nice and warm in June. Alex relied on her wife-beater, but had to always wear a black windbreaker to cover her gun. She also had to admit that sleeping on the chair for a month straight was proving too much even for her. It was a pain in the ass, so to speak.

Alex shifted uncomfortably on the chair. Everything ached. Her neck, her back, her legs. She needed to stretch. She silently grumbled as she glanced at Piper, who was reading from her iPad, sitting on her comfy bed. Not once that Piper asked how she had been sleeping on the goddamn chair. Never an offer of water or food from the blonde. It was Bill or Carol who brought her food supplies daily. Alex didn't want Piper's food. She just wanted to hear an offer.

As it had been, unless it was absolutely necessary, Piper would not speak to her, or acknowledge her presence. Certainly, Piper hadn't allowed Alex near her phone again. It seemed that Larry was still upset about the ice cream call. Alex wasn't surprised that Larry would hate everything she does, but she was secretly hurt that Piper seemed to share the same sentiment as her boyfriend.

 _It was just an ice cream_. Alex sulked.

Alex finally got up from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

It was the first time Piper had spoken to her today, but Alex was in no mood to be friendly. "I'll be right outside. Just need some air." She walked out and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Polly, Nicky, and Jessica were visiting late in the afternoon, and Alex was glad to just hang out in the hallway. They seemed to belong together in a world very different from where Alex had shared with Maya—the dark, concealed world. To the outside world, their kind didn't exist. Perhaps, it was for the best that Piper ignored her now. Alex must admit that she had gotten carried away by just being near Piper again. She had wanted to reach out and embrace her. She had wanted to talk to her and kiss her. She had to restrain herself from doing so quite a few times already. Piper, however, hadn't seemed to care for her existence. Piper had moved on like Bill said. 'Larry Bloom' was the solid proof of it.

Alex cast her gaze down on the floor. She could hear Piper's laugh from inside the room. She should be happy for her master, but she couldn't bring herself to. She felt ashamed of herself for she had wanted more. She had wished for Piper to laugh with her. Once she had tasted the sweet, she could not go back to the bitter.

The sound of footsteps turned up around the corner. Alex's ears picked up and knew immediately who it was. She looked up to see Larry walking along the corridor, heading towards Piper's room. They exchanged a quiet look as he passed. But he stopped just before knocking on the door, turning to face Alex.

Larry's hands fidgeted by his sides. "Why did you come back?"

"What?" Alex raised a brow, glancing up at him. His mere presence annoyed her, and to make it worse, he had to start a conversation with her today. Him saving Piper from Nathan Cole years ago was the only reason Alex had tolerated him. Larry hadn't been particularly nice to her. He never greeted her, or acknowledged her presence. He couldn't make it more clear that he didn't want her around Piper. They all knew the reason, and from his standpoint, it was understandable. But Alex had her limits, too.

"Seriously, what are you trying to accomplish here? I can take care of Piper just fine. We'll hire more bodyguards, if that's what worries Bill. Piper will be safe with me. She's my girlfriend now, Vause. I want you to understand that. You had history with her, and it's making me feel very uncomfortable to have you around."

"I can't careless about how you feel. I'm here because my job is to keep Piper safe," Alex droned.

His face reddened, Larry walked up in front of her, glowering down at her. "Have you been professionally trained as a security officer? If not, then I don't see how your presence here would help Piper in any way. Bill is just being a hard-ass on me now. He's very protective of his daughter, which is understandable under the circumstances, but he's not thinking things through. He's taking out his fears on me. How is it better for Piper to have just an untrained person looking after her instead of a team of trained professionals? I'm very serious here. If you really care about Piper's well being, you'll step out of this, and let me take care of it."

"I'm better than your men," Alex said simply.

Larry groaned. "Come on, I'm trying to reason with you here. This is Piper we're talking about. She should be our priority, right? We should set our ego aside."

"I'm sure that I can take care of her."

Lips compressed, Larry stared at her for a moment. "See, I really don't want to do this, but you're going to have to prove it." He then sent a text on his cell phone, and shortly after, a group of six, burly men in black appeared at the corner of the corridor, heading towards her direction.

Alex raised her brows in disbelief. "Really?" Scoffing, she ran a hand through her hair, getting up from the bench. Larry wouldn't budge, and she would have to settle this once and for all.

* * *

It was only until after dinner that her friends left. They had kept Piper entertained, and she was deeply grateful for it. She was exhausted by the visit, but she was also glad that they came. She needed some company—someone to talk to. She couldn't talk to Alex now. Larry didn't fair any better either. He was becoming too conscious in everything he does in Alex's presence. The past and present, they were suffocating Piper.

Piper glanced at the gap between the curtains, noting the dark sky outside. Time had turned agonizingly slow whenever Alex was absent. It felt dragged out. Tired and cold. Piper wondered if this feeling would ever go away. Larry had come close to fix it, but then Alex returned, and all of Piper's progress had suddenly stalled.

The door opened, and Piper quickly turned to the source of noise. She was relieved to see Alex entering, but horror struck her instead. The raven locks were messy. There were cuts and bruises on Alex's face. That was all Piper could see, but she was certain that they weren't the only injuries Alex had sustained.

"What happened to you? Where have you been? My friends said that they didn't see you outside." Piper held her breath. She was scared for Alex, and she despised the feeling.

Alex slumped down on the chair, holding an ice pack to her cheek. Piper's heart skipped a beat at Alex's smile. "Well, I won, so they had to back down."

"I'm sorry. I don't follow. You won what?"

"Your boyfriend wanted to test my ability to guard you. So, I had to beat up his men to show him that."

Piper paused, terrified. "I... I can't believe he did that. I—I can't believe this. Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Alex! I didn't know. Oh, God, are you ok!? Are you hurt!?"

Alex smiled even wider, but winced at the cut on her lips. "Ow—"

"Alex!"

"I'm ok. It was a good exercise. I needed to stretch anyway," Alex groaned, pressing the ice pack at her lips now.

"No, that's horrible! How he could do this? This is unacceptable!" Piper felt disgusted by the turn of event. She reached out for her phone, meaning to call Larry for further explanation.

"Hey, I said I'm ok. I really am. He asked me to step down first, because he really believed that his team would manage a better job. I refused, so I had to do something. Now, he promised that he won't bring it up again, so it's all good." Alex gave herself a moment to breathe. "He still insisted on making himself useful, so his bodyguards will be watching every entrances of the building. You're super safe."

For a long moment, Piper studied the cuts on Alex's face, her heart heavy. "Why?"

"What?" Alex raised a brow, softly wincing.

"Why did you do it? You didn't want to be here. You should have let Larry take care of everything. You know... you don't have to obey my father all the time, Alex."

For some reason, Piper's words wiped any trace of smile off Alex's face. Alex reluctantly looked away. "I'm gonna go clean up," she said as she went into the bathroom.

They didn't speak anymore for the remainder of the night.

* * *

For the rest of Piper's hospitalization, Piper had decided to continue to keep their interactions at the minimum, much to Larry's delight. For better or worse, she didn't feel like throwing away those years of her efforts to be free from Bill's control—to move on from Alex. She wanted something that Alex couldn't give her, and it wasn't money, or stability. However, she did ask her father to acquire a comfortable couch, which made Alex a very happy camper.

"You'll be released tomorrow. Excited?" Alex smiled as she pushed two white suitcases into the corner of the hospital room. Polly had just dropped the suitcases filled with Piper's belongings as requested. Alex herself had a backpack and a black suitcase ready for departure tomorrow.

"Where are you taking me?" Piper asked. She sneaked a smile when Alex wasn't watching. Of course, she was excited to leave. She wanted to leave this dire, cold place. She had been hospitalized for slightly over two months already. It started to depress her for being here.

Grinning, Alex turned to face Piper, who was sitting on the bed. "It's a secret. You'll know when we get to the airport!"

Piper leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "Ugh. This is not a vacation, Alex."

Alex lied down on the couch, both hands linked behind her head. She wiggled her toes as she watched Piper. "Leaving the hospital would feel like a vacation in itself. It's so great to see you well again, Pipes."

Blue gaze climbed down from the ceiling and landed on Alex. The husky voice was soft, her tone caring. Just the way Piper had always remembered. Alex had avoided speaking to her like this ever since their reunion. But the sight of the gun underneath Alex's windbreaker wiped away any warm thoughts she had. She had to admit that she felt disturbed every time she sees the gun. It deeply scared her.

"When did you learn to use a gun?" Piper asked. She tried to sound casual, while worries ate at her heart. She had no idea what Alex had gone through during their years of separation. Alex seemed far from the naïve, freshly-off-high-school, waitress now. There was an edge to Alex, and a subtle, jaded bitterness that Piper had seen, which mirrored Piper's own.

"Someone taught me. They thought that it might come in handy."

"They?" Piper felt blood rushing to her head. "You mean my father?"

Silence.

Piper stared at Alex. "It was him, wasn't it? He made you do things."

Alex sat up, keeping her gaze on the floor. "I run errands here and there. Nothing important. It's not always about Bill."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course, it's him. Everything you do is by his orders. So, you're in his gang. What do you do for him?"

"I know how it looks, but it's not exactly a… a gang. It's not like—"

"Well, it's something shady for sure. And, please, don't deny your involvement with his _project_ , or whatever it is. Pete told me that you've been to the ranch, working with them. All these years, you've been with them."

Alex slightly flinched at the hurt look in the blue eyes. "You knew?"

Piper looked away before tears would well up her eyes. "I found out at my graduation party. I'd be kept in the dark, _again_ , if it wasn't for Pete slipping about it. But don't worry. I'm going to stay out of it this time. I'm so sick and tired of dad and you. Do whatever you want."

Alex looked at Piper in shock, her face pale. "You went to the ranch to find me?"

Piper froze.

Piper hadn't told anyone, even Bill, of the reason she showed up at the ranch that night. She hadn't planned to either. She had had time to reflect on the traumatic experience, and decided that it didn't matter anymore. She had been so caught up in the past, almost getting killed in the process, going through painful surgeries, all for nothing. Alex would always be Alex, controlled by Bill. Piper just gave up. "It doesn't matter now. Let's not talk about it."

Alex shot up to her feet. "But, Pipes—" She stopped when the door swung open.

Piper was extremely relieved to see Larry entering. She badly needed a distraction right now. "Hey," she greeted.

Larry moved towards the bed and bent down to give Piper a kiss on the lips. "Morning, beautiful. Your orders from Ladurée." He smiled as he handed her the paper bag. He briefly glanced at Alex, but said nothing. It was their usual, silent greeting.

"You're the best!" Piper squealed in delight as she opened the bag sitting on her lap. "Oh?" She looked a little puzzled when she took out the cake box and found it light. She set the bag aside and opened the box to find yet another box, velvet and navy-colored.

Alex stiffened at the sight.

"Oh, my God…" Piper didn't pick up the box right away, her hands suddenly rigid and cold. She needed to look excited, but she wasn't sure if she had pulled it off.

"I know. I know." Larry chuckled. "But you're about to leave for some unknown destination, and I don't even know how long until we meet again. But I love you, Piper. I can't just let you leave without asking you this." Larry smiled as he picked up the velvet box, opened it to reveal a sparkling, diamond ring, and got down to his knee. He looked up at Piper, his gaze filled with love that Piper knew was all hers.

Tears filled Piper's beautiful, blue eyes. She had yet to decide if they were tears of joy. Larry's lips moved, but she couldn't hear his question. Her ears were numbed by the pounding of her heart. The only sound that managed to slip into Piper's mind was the sound of the door closing behind Alex.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy weekend, guys. xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

Alex was seated behind Piper. First class.

Bill and Carol had come to bid farewell last night. Larry had sent them off at the hospital early this morning. As hard as Alex had tried to appear nonchalant, it hurt, even aggravated her, every time she saw Piper with him. He had lingered their farewell kiss for far too long, and Alex had to look away. What was worse was Piper didn't try to stop him. Hell, why would she? They were officially engaged now.

As they kissed, Piper had gripped the back of his neck. The glimpse of the ring immensely bothered Alex. The kissing had seemed to gone forever until Alex had gathered her courage and turned to them again, staring straight at Piper. Blue eyes had fluttered open as if on cue, a look of suppressed shock to see that Alex had dared to watch. Only then that the kiss had abruptly ended with Piper pulling away, looking elsewhere.

They hadn't said a word to each other since yesterday morning. Alex didn't know what to say, or how to feel. It devastated her to realize that she was the reason that got Piper gravely injured. It hurt that Piper had kept it secret for two months, while they were together in the hospital, but then the moment she slipped up, she decided to wear the ring that seemed heavy enough to drown Alex alive, as if to shut her up—to suffocate the truth.

"A glass of Iced Jack, please," Alex ordered the flight attendant. Leaning back in her seat, she pinched the bridge of her nose. After two months of cold treatment from Piper, topped it off with Larry's diamond ring, Alex needed a fucking drink right about now.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Make it two," Piper said, turning to her right towards the same flight attendant.

Alex leaned forward, but not too close to the blonde. "Are you supposed to be drinking? You've just gotten out of the hospital this morning."

"If my bodyguard is drinking while on duty, I don't see why I should be bothered with my health regimen."

Alex inwardly grumbled. _Fuck._ She looked up at the flight attendant again with a polite smile. "I'm sorry. Two Diet Coke, please."

"Right away," the flight attendant said.

Piper turned to look ahead before Alex could see her subtle smirk.

* * *

 _Positano. Italy._

Alex drove a black Volkswagen Golf along the narrow, windy, coastal road. One side was facing the sea, while the other stood the majestic mountains. They reached their rented house up on the hill some forty minutes later. Piper got out of the car, taking off her sunglasses, gaping. The gorgeous view took her breath away. The warm sun and the cool wind. The crowded, lively beach. The pastel-painted houses adorned the cliffs, facing the sea that was bluer than the sky, looking down at dots of white boats.

Piper turned to look at Alex across the roof of their car. "This... this is supposed to be a hideout. This is not a vacation."

Alex smirked. "It doesn't mean that we can't try to make it enjoyable. Who knows how long we have to be in hiding? Bill said, 'spare no expense', by the way. But, no, it's not a honeymoon. Don't get your hopes up."

Piper muttered a soft 'oh, please!'.

Alex began to unload the suitcases and bags from the back of the car. "We're far enough from the madness that's going on across the Atlantic. And, this is a popular tourist spot, so you won't be easily cast out. A few days of sunbathing, and you should blend in perfectly. Remember to wear a hat and sunglasses as much as you can, and try to not to draw attention. Keep to yourself, and you'll be just fine."

"I'm allowed to go outside?" A smile on her face, Piper extended her arms out as if to dare the sun. In her yellow, summer dress, she looked like a painted dandelion.

"You're not a prisoner. We just have to be careful. Come on in, I'll show you around." Alex swung a backpack over her shoulder and grabbed two suitcases, heading into the house.

Piper grabbed her own suitcases and pulled them into the buff-colored, two-story residence. The kitchen and the dining table in the left section. The living room was in the right, with a bathroom behind the raised partition. The opened windows let the cool breeze in. A sizable swimming pool located on the big balcony, facing westward towards the sea. "You even got a pool!" Piper squealed. She dropped the belongings and scurried towards the balcony.

Smiling, Alex then moved all the suitcases upstairs. There was a big bedroom to the left with a bathroom inside. She arranged all of Piper's belongings into the room. She lifted the suitcases onto the bed, so that Piper didn't have to do it herself. She contemplated whether to open the suitcases for the blonde, but decided against it.

"Thank you."

Alex turned to see Piper standing by the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. It seemed that Piper had been watching her for some time now. "No problem. Everything's set. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," Alex said, walking towards the door. Piper moved slightly to make room for her to pass.

As Alex walked down the stairs, Piper called out to her. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Alex stopped. She looked up at the blonde, who was still lingering by the doorway. "On the couch."

A pause. "How long are we going to stay here?" Piper asked.

"For as long as we need. No one knows of this place, Piper. Not even your father. So, do not contact your family or friends or... your fiancé. If it's really urgent, please, tell me first. I'll deal with it for you."

"You sound so formal," Piper quietly remarked, her gaze scrutinizing Alex.

Alex shifted uncomfortably in her position. She didn't like how Piper was looking at her right now. The gaze was far from warm and caring that she had once remembered. There was almost a distrust in those blue eyes. But, after all what they'd been through, Alex shouldn't be surprised.

"Your father and his team are hired by Kubra, but they aren't a part of his gang. No one was supposed to know about their work... What happened to you at the ranch was likely an accident, not an attack on the team's immediate families. It was probably just a case of mistaken identity. This is why I don't put you under strict house surveillance. You still have freedom to go out and about. Just be careful not to draw attention to yourself, and don't contact anyone just yet. Let's hope all of this will be over soon." Alex cleared her throat after she finished, taking a step down further.

"A case of mistaken identity?" Piper's voice turned cold. "You mean that I almost died because someone happened to look like me? Someone in my father's team? Who? I'm curious. What does this person do?"

Alex briefly closed her eyes. "Pipes, please—"

"No, tell me. What does she do? Like you?"

"What do you mean?" Alex frowned.

"What kind of job that would require guns, Alex? You can try to protect my father all you want, but it doesn't change a thing. His business almost got me killed."

"No, you got hurt because of me. Because you went looking for me. It's my fault," Alex said. Every word that came out of her mouth cut deep into her heart. She wouldn't even know how to heal it, or if she wanted to. She just couldn't forgive herself for what happened to her Piper.

Piper closed her eyes for a moment. "Will you stop blaming yourself for every shit he's done? I wouldn't have to go look for you, if he didn't make you leave years ago. I wouldn't have to suffer then and _now_. But you just can't see that, can you?" Piper sighed, swaying on her feet a little. "Forget it. I'm done. I don't care who's right or wrong anymore."

Alex studied the blonde, sadness filled her gaze, and Piper instantly looked away. "You should get some rest," Alex said.

Piper offered no other words. She just entered her room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

The following week passed by quickly. Piper busied herself with googling the routes around Positano herself, refusing any help from Alex. She went grocery shopping at the nearby markets, and had a few walks down the beach during the day. Alex would always trail behind her, but left a comfortable distance between them.

At night, Piper would just stay in her room, watching TV, catching up with some of the series that she had missed during her busy college years. She left the sliding doors to the balcony open. Lying on the bed, she could hear Alex watching her own TV program from downstairs.

 _Walter White? Breaking Bad?_

Had Alex been busy and only now had the time to watch TV? Busy with what? With who? Then, Piper silently berated herself. She tried not to pay attention to what Alex was doing, and focused on her own TV.

After an hour or so, Piper jumped a little at the sudden sound of a big splash. Carefully, she got up from the bed and walked out to the balcony. She looked down and saw Alex swimming in the pool below, naked. Countless lapses, Alex swam like a mermaid. Piper was surprised. She had never known how good of a swimmer Alex was. But, then again, their months together as a couple were short, and as much as their passion had run wild, she hadn't learned much of Alex's past or interests. There was always a wall around Alex. Only love had penetrated through the veils of lies and secrets.

Quietly, Piper walked back into her room and shut the sliding doors. She didn't want to look or hear anymore. She didn't want to go back to the dreadful days of uncertainty. She just couldn't be strong enough to try and find out the truth, only to be shunned out every time. After the terrible incident that nearly cost her life, Piper had promised to herself never to look back again.

But the past had never been kind, and it always caught up.

 _Always._

Piper popped two pills of painkillers into her mouth, and went to sleep. Or, at least, she tried to sleep.

* * *

It was one of those afternoon naps Piper had grown to need. Her body hadn't fully recovered. She would get tired after a while, her mind hazy. The nightmares persisted.

The screeches of tires thundered a hundred times over in her head. The sound of gunshots blasted endlessly in her ears. Piper froze in the infinite darkness. She had wanted to run. She had wanted to scream and cry, but couldn't. Great pain shot through her body. Again and again, the events continued to repeat themselves. Piper couldn't remember how many times she had found herself waking up, screaming. She couldn't tell how many times she felt the stubborn, heavy aches in her body every time she shot up from the bed as a result of the nightmare. She couldn't recall how many times she had woken up from the nightmares, her nails digging into the palm that was holding her hand, stirring Alex out of her own nap.

Alex's head jerked, her eyelids droopy. "H—hmm?"

Out of breath, Piper glanced at the window, noting the dark sky outside. Alex quickly withdrew her hand, emptiness filling Piper's grasp. The raven-haired woman stretched lazily, and Piper had to look away at the sight of the gun underneath her windbreaker. It still shook her.

Every time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in, but I heard you screaming in your sleep."

Piper looked away. She had been having nightmares ever since she woke up from the coma. She just thought that it had subsided somehow.

"You calmed down pretty quickly," Alex added, clearing her throat. She got up and headed towards the door. She looked at her watch. "It's 7:36. Hungry? I can order some food, if you want."

Piper wiped the sweat from her forehead. She still felt embarrassed every time she woke up from a nightmare in front of Alex, but the raven-haired woman never pressed her about it, or made her feel uncomfortable about it. "Can we go out? I'd like some fresh air," she mumbled.

Standing by the doorway, Alex raised her brows in mild surprise. "I know a really good place. Better than _Sonny's_ burgers, I guarantee," she said, gleaming eyes.

Piper had always liked the small smile on Alex's lips. It calmed her, a quick fix to all her worries. "You've been there before?" she asked, keeping her tone casual. _When?_ _With who?_

"I just googled it."

Piper grinned until her cheeks hurt. She couldn't help it. "You're kidding? How do you know that it's better than _Sonny's_?"

Alex made a face. "Seriously, anyone would consider that an insult."

"I can't believe that you're still hung up on _Sonny's_!" Piper laughed. "Well, you were right. Their burgers were really bad. They shut down about a year ago, by the way." Piper realized that she had talked too much, and instantly shut up afterwards.

For a moment, their gazes lingered on each other longer than they intended to.

"Um, I'll be downstairs. Ten minutes, ok?" Alex smiled as she turned to leave the room.

* * *

Piper and Alex fought over who would get to ride their rented, 1951, green Vespa. The blonde won the argument as she pointed out that Alex would need her hand on the gun in case of emergency. Alex had to comply, taking the spot behind Piper. They both then put their leather helmets on.

"Put your arm around me," Piper ordered as she started up the engine.

Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

Piper stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"Just ride. The sooner we get there, the faster you'll be rid of me," Alex said.

Piper didn't have to turn around to see, but she could hear the smirk in Alex's voice. She inwardly grumbled, but didn't push Alex away.

They rode down the narrow road along the coastal line for the place to dine. Dark, blue sky. The full moon. The calm sea. The wound on her chest still stung, her heart still aching. The hold of the arms around her waist was still as warm and gentle as she last remembered.

* * *

They went through a few picks, and ended up at Saraceno d'Oro. Alex took the bench seat opposite to Piper, making it impossible for the blonde to not look at her. Piper did try her best by focusing intensely on the food instead.

Alex had three pizzas and a spaghetti. She also had two glasses of wine already. Alex ate a lot, but she seemed very athletic and strong. Piper had to wonder where all the calories went. Alex must have super extraordinary metabolism.

Licking her fingers, Alex then finished her third glass of wine. She looked up at Piper, grinning. "I told you. It's better than _Sonny's_."

A smile almost broke on her lips, but Piper quickly took a sip of her water, keeping her gaze on the pizza. The sight of Alex in soft, amber light was too dangerous to entertain. "It's very good. Thanks for taking me here. This has to be the best hideout in the world."

"I'm glad you approve of my choice." Alex smirked. "You shouldn't have to worry too much. We don't think that you were the real target, or that you'd be targeted again. Bill is being extra cautious just like any father would be." Alex leaned slightly forwards, her gaze serious. "And I swear that I won't let anything happen to you again, Pipes. Not while I live."

Piper's lips compressed into a harsh line. She didn't want to misinterpret anything and get her hopes up again. She took the last bite of her pizza. She had only one pizza, and she was already full. She had lost quite a bit of weight ever since she was admitted into the hospital. Stress and physical pain had taken a toll on her body. "Come on, I don't need you to die, doing your job. That sounds depressing." She shook her head, faking a chuckle. She did the first mistake tonight by looking up at Alex, whose eyes were filled with sorrow as she stared right back at Piper. Now, there was no way to look away.

"When you're hurt, it hurts me, too," Alex said.

Piper closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Please, stop." She could hear Alex shuffling in her post.

"You went to the ranch, looking for me. Why?"

Piper looked away, scoffing in disbelief. "Oh, God, please, just shut up."

"I can't let this go. I almost lost you there—"

Blue gaze turned cold as Piper glared up at the taller woman. "You lost me long ago, Alex. We're so over. _Over_. I don't think we have anything more to lose. We don't have each other. It's been years. You have your own life, and I have mine now. It's better this way. You don't even have to do this. You don't have to be here. You don't have to listen to my father. He doesn't own you, and you don't owe him anything. Please, Alex, live your life. I'm just trying to do what's best for both of us. Please, don't make it any harder than it already is."

Alex remained silent for a long moment before leaning back into her seat, looking away. As the silence grew unbearably uncomfortable, Piper waved for the waiter and paid for the meal.

The following weeks, Alex still guarded Piper everywhere the blonde went, but they greatly limited their conversations and interactions with each other. They both had quickly mastered the art of avoiding each other.

* * *

 _1 month._

Piper was already crawling on the floor. The loneliness was killing her. She wasn't allowed to contact Larry or her friends. She wondered if they still thought of her. She knew that they would, but reality slowly faded into abstract when everything—everyone was so far away.

 _12:34 A.M._

Piper glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was unusual that Alex hadn't come up to get her for lunch. Her stomach cried, and she decided to dress up, meaning to go for lunch herself. However, when she went downstairs, she found that Alex was sitting on the couch, playing with parts of her gun. Or guns. Bullets.

Alex was in her white wife-beater and a pair of black sweatpants. Just like old time, Piper remembered Alex in her casual attires. Only Alex wasn't drinking milk and waiting tables anymore. Alex had something else in her hands.

"Hey," Piper quietly greeted. She couldn't help it. Something was off, and she wanted to know what was going on.

Alex slightly flinched. Any outsider wouldn't be able to detect it, but Piper could. Even if it was just a subtle sigh, Piper would be able to notice it. Alex quickly stood up, clutching a bullet in her right hand. Her face was pale, and dark rings appeared under her eyes. "Where are you going? I've just ordered some food."

Piper studied the sleep-deprived Alex. "What's going on?"

The automatic response from Alex was a shake of her head. "Nothing."

" _Alex_." It was how it used to be. It was when Piper detected something wrong with Alex, cornering her into confession.

As easily as it was, Alex sighed in defeat, running a hand through her dark, thick manes. "I've just got news from your father... Pete was shot in New Orleans last night. He's dead."

Piper's eyes widened in horror. "Didn't Kubra assign bodyguards for everyone in dad's team?"

"Kubra did, but Pete was just being himself, drunk and irresponsible. He went out alone. I don't have all the details yet, but... _fuck!_ Stupid. Stupid!" Alex buried her face in her palm, her cheeks flushed in anger.

Piper paled in an instance. "What about dad? Is he all right? Can I talk to—"

"Bill is fine. He's in Moscow right now."

 _Moscow_. Piper watched Alex with heavy heart. Strange, dangerous things kept happening, and her attempt to ignore it was becoming harder and harder. "What exactly do you people do? What's up at the ranch?"

Alex didn't spare her a glance. She sighed and began to play with the weapon's parts spread on the table. "The less you know, the safer you'll be. I ordered lunch, so we don't have to go out."

"Al—"

"I know a shooting range up on the mountain. We can go there after lunch. You need to learn how to use a gun. It might come in handy."

Piper's chest tightened. The situation suddenly seemed urgent. "What's this about? Is the whole team being hunted down, not just that one woman who looked similar to me? Their family members, too? Mom... oh, God. What about my mom? Talk to me, Alex. You can't keep me in the dark like this. You know that I can't run forever. I have a family, a life to go back to."

Alex paused. Her glance at the diamond ring on Piper's finger was brief and cold. If Piper wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of melancholy in the green eyes. She hated to see it. She didn't want to believe it. But when the look of sadness disappeared, Piper almost begged for it to stay.

"We don't have a confirmation yet. Kubra thinks it's Elvan's gang, but really, it could be anybody. Elvan's men would have wanted to keep the scientists, not killing them." Alex sighed. "Bill did mention your mom. I think he's taking care of her. Sorry that I can't tell you much. I'll be sure to ask him more next time." Alex began to assemble the gun. "You should learn a few things to defend yourself, just in case that you have to flee on your own," she added.

Biting her bottom lip, Piper walked up to the back of the couch, where Alex was sitting, facing the other way. She could almost reach for the woman, to console her, or to hold onto her for support. After years of longing, she now failed to reach out when Alex was finally within her grasp. Her fists trembled, her arms weak. She was incredibly frustrated with herself and everything that was going on around them.

Piper eventually walked around the couch to stand next to Alex. "What do you mean 'on my own'?" She asked.

Alex looked up, shrugging. "You can't expect me to be around all the time. We don't know what's going to happen."

"Why won't you be around?" Blue stared into green. Piper's voice came out reluctant. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

Alex seemed startled by Piper's question. It took her a moment to reply. "I'd never leave you, Pipes, if I can help it."

Piper closed her eyes. She had her answer, then.

* * *

The view was breathtaking. The shooting range located up on the cliff, offering the scenic view of the sea below. The sun was strong, and they both had sunglasses on.

 _Pull. Release. Pull. Release. Pull. Release._

Piper was scared at first. Her hands shook when she first touched the handgun. It was only until Alex held her hands in a steady, gentle grasp, that Piper eventually calmed down. A minute. A moment. An hour. Piper didn't want Alex to let go, but she knew that they had to. Alex had a proper instructor for Piper, watching them from the distance.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The gunshots blasted in steady rhythm. Like a chanting mantra. It felt almost therapeutic. Piper found that she liked shooting more than she expected. It was some kind of a release of rage, fear and frustration. Her aims were quite good, too. The instructor complimented that she was a natural, and that put her in a better mood.

Her finger kept pulling, her gaze focused, but her mind drifting. Ironically, Piper realized that she had to survive—she had to be strong, so that she could protect Alex. Considering what happened to Pete, Alex was likely one of the targets as well.

It disheartened Piper to see Alex so stressed out. Alex would never admit it, but Piper could see through her. Although their years spent apart were longer than their time together, Piper felt as though no time had passed. It took just one glance at each other to understand how the other felt. It took them just one simple touch to stop each other's world from turning, but it took them forever to find each other again. Everything about them had never been simple, but Piper hadn't the time to ponder and let fears discourage her now. Not when Alex's life was on the line, too.

 _Bang!_

Fire away.

Fly away.

* * *

Alex complimented Piper on her shooting skills, promising that she would take her there again tomorrow. Piper was excited about it. She had had fear of guns for the past months, but to actually shooting it countered that fear effectively. She felt like she was in control again.

Almost.

It was already late into the afternoon when they headed back to their place on their Vespa ride. Alex ordered dinner for them. The raven-haired woman seemed to zone out, sitting on the couch, while the TV was on, playing with her gun all the time. Piper retreated to her own bedroom, needing some time to cool off herself. Everything was happening so fast, confusing and frustrating. The attacks kept happening, while Kubra's men failed to prevent them. They weren't even sure who the real enemy was anymore.

 _Knock. Knock._

Sitting on the bed, Piper had a book in her hands. "Come in."

Alex pushed the door open, carrying the tray. "Dinner is ready," she said, putting the tray on the desk for Piper.

Piper watched Alex's every movement. Stiffened. Strained. Alex's jaw clamped shut. She didn't want Alex to treat her like a princess, bringing food up to her room, but Alex insisted. "Are you all right?" Piper tried to look into her eyes, but Alex kept her gaze on the floor.

"I'm fine. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Goodnight, Pipes." Alex turned and left the room.

When the door closed, Piper let out a big sigh, massaging her temples with her fingers. She realized how shaken Alex was by Pete's death, and she wanted to reach out to console her. But getting too close to Alex could be dangerous.

In so many ways.

* * *

 _Splash!_

Piper had left the sliding doors to her balcony open, letting the cool wind into the room. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

2:14 A.M.

Piper lied back down, groaning. Alex swimming at this odd hour didn't wake her up, but she hadn't slept even though she was tired after the activities today. She had taken some painkillers before going to bed as her chest wound still bothered her. She clutched her blanket, shutting her eyes, forcing herself to fall to sleep. The sound of water sloshing became constant. Like the sound of waves crashing against the shores. A hypnotic spell. Slowly, Piper's mind slipped into nothingness.

* * *

Blue eyes opened again. Piper was lying on her side, irritably glancing up at the alarm clock.

3:18 A.M.

 _Fuck_. Piper rolled onto her back, sighing. The sound of splashing water had ceased for a while now. She just couldn't fall asleep. Her mind had constantly replayed the images of Alex with her gun. Anxious. Frightened. Lost. Alex was scared. The idea alone twisted Piper's stomach. Piper was scared, too, and not just for herself.

"Dammit." Piper got out of bed. She was in a white robe and a pair of slippers.

When Piper went downstairs, she was terrified by the sight of Alex leaning back against the edge of the pool, head down.

"Alex!" Piper rushed to suitcase on the floor (Alex's temporary closet) and grabbed a dry towel. She ran out into the terrace and knelt beside the pool. She grabbed Alex's shoulders and shook her violently. "Alex! Wake up!"

"Hm?" Alex murmured. She opened her eyes, wide and bloodshot. Her lips were purple, quivering.

"Jesus Christ, now, get out of the pool! You're going to catch a cold or drown yourself there!" Piper helped pulling Alex up by the arms. She quickly wrapped the towel around the taller woman, rubbing her arms and back. She led Alex to the couch and made her sit down. She knelt in front of Alex, using a smaller towel to dry the woman's hair.

"Thank you. I'll take it from here," Alex said, softly grabbing the towel from Piper's hands.

"Have you been drinking?" Piper frowned. Of course, the answer was right in front of her. An empty bottle was left on the floor next to the couch. She didn't want to imagine what could have happened if she hadn't come downstairs to check on Alex.

Alex rubbed her face tiredly, groaning. The big towel that was wrapped around her slipped down her shoulders, and Piper quickly pulled its edge up, but paused at the unfamiliar sight of nasty scars around Alex's neck and right shoulder. They looked severe, and Piper wondered about the cause of injuries. Then, the question that Piper had tried so hard to avoid reemerge in her mind. What had happened to Alex in the last three years they were apart? Piper had wanted to know. She had secretly longed to seek out the truth—the love and the pain, so that she would be able to get closer to Alex, to console and embrace her. To be able to tell them both that everything would be all right again.

Alex leaned forwards, her face buried in her hands. Piper allowed the towel to slip down further, revealing another set of scars on Alex's right rib cage. They appeared as long, clawed wounds. An attack by an animal. Piper kept staring, but failed to speak. She didn't ask as she couldn't find words.

A moment passed, and Alex lowered her hands to her knees, gazing at Piper. Alex had always been strangely at ease as she moved around in her own skin. Comfortably unclothed. The silent confident. Like a wild beast. It was just something Piper loved to notice, but never could pinpoint why. She never understood what made 'Alex'.

"I was attacked in the woods. I really thought that I was going to die, but Pete fixed me. He saved my life." Alex lightly gestured at the gruesome scars on her body. She shook her head as she recalled more. "We were never that close, but he was always friendly with me. He seemed like a nice guy, all around. We played pool together on Fridays. He was a nice dancer, too. I didn't have to think twice at what he said. It was simple. I needed it."

Piper's heart fell at the revelation. She had to hold back her breath before subtly letting out a sigh. It saddened her to learn how much Pete's death was affecting Alex, but at the same time, she was pleasantly surprised that Alex had decided to tell her about it. "Do you think Kubra will be able to find out who did it?"

Alex looked out at the dark sky. "Does it matter?"

Piper frowned, moving her hand to clutch Alex's. "Of course, it does. We all need closure."

At the blonde's last words, Alex turned and gazed deep into the blue eyes.

A long moment passed, and they both hadn't been able to take their eyes off each other. Searching. Wanting. Needing. Slowly, Alex leaned in. She was so close now that Piper could smell her warm, alcoholic breath. So, so close that Piper felt her heart almost stopping.

Piper stiffened, shutting her eyes. "No." Her blood ran cold as soon as the whisper escaped her lips. Alex obeyed, and Piper's own wish mercilessly tore through her heart.

A distant look in the green eyes greeted Piper when she opened her eyes again. Their faces were only an inch apart, but Alex had made no further move. Like always, there was the barrier—the wall. Like always, she had kept trying until it tired her. She didn't want to be kept in the dark anymore, and thankfully, Alex had stopped.

"Get some sleep. Goodnight." Piper got up to her feet and went upstairs to her room.

 _Closure_.

There had been none.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the kind words, and to those who defended this story :) Much appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

Piper went to bed last night, confused and flustered, but she woke up with a very different feeling the next morning. She was pissed off at Alex's attempt to cross the line. Why now? It had been years, while Alex had made no attempt to see her. Piper was even engaged at this point, but surprisingly Alex seemed to not care and tried to fuck everything up. Piper wouldn't let it happen again. No way.

"Morning!" Alex greeted happily as Piper came down the stairs. She was already sitting by the small dining table. It appeared that she had made breakfast for both of them. The meal consisted of mushroom omelets, smoked hams, fresh basils and tomatoes on the side. A glass of orange juice on the table for Piper. A carton of milk for Alex herself.

Piper gulped. The breakfast looked good. It smelled so fucking good, too. And the sight of Alex and her milk was begging Piper to sit down. It was just like their good old time. How they used to be.

Piper took in a deep breath and turned to the front door. "I'm going out."

Alex instantly stood up from the table and walked towards the couch. "I'm coming with you," she said as she grabbed her windbreaker and put it on.

"No, I prefer to go alone."

"After what happened to Pete, that's out of the question." Alex grabbed a leather shoulder holster from one of her suitcases on the floor and walked up to Piper. "From now on, you need to wear this every time you go out. Now, let me help."

Piper held her breath. "What are you doing?"

"Just lift your arms up... Like that. Yep." Alex carefully pulled Piper's denim jacket off, and helped fastening the holster for her.

Alex continued to explain the process like an instructor, but Piper found it hard to focus at the dangerous proximity between them. There wasn't much room to breathe without breathing in each other. Why did Alex have to make it harder than it has to be? Alex was acting as if nothing happened last night. The attempt to steal a kiss from her wasn't nothing. At least, for Piper, it wasn't. And it infuriated the blonde so much that it still bothered her every time Alex was close to her. She wasn't supposed to feel it anymore. She wasn't supposed to feel anything.

"The gun will be in the left pouch. The right will be your mag pouch." Alex had chosen Px4 Storm Compact for Piper. It was a beautiful, black and slick gun. Alex looked up at Piper with a satisfied smile. It was as though she had dressed up Piper like a doll with a toy gun. "You're all set!" she said, grinning.

"Good." Piper looked away, trying her best not to smile, but Alex's pull at her hands caused her to look back.

"Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving," Alex grumbled. "Please?"

For some very odd reason, Piper could imagine Alex's wagging her imaginary tail, begging with her green, twinkling eyes. The adorable look reminded Piper of her cougar, and it flooded her heart with nostalgic warmth. _Oh, Al_. Piper didn't want to be sad when thinking about her cougar anymore. She wanted to remember only the good times between them.

Piper sighed as she found herself following Alex back to the dining table. The food smelled too good to pass anyway.

* * *

Alex began to cook more often. Breakfast and lunch, mostly. But sometimes she cooked dinner as well. She tried to keep them indoor as much as possible, except when Piper was needed to practice at the shooting range.

To Piper's dismay, Alex's cooking was even better than she last remembered. Alex was leaner and much more toned now. She was like a skinny, wild lion with untamed, raven mane, soundless glides and dangerous gaze. It seemed that their years apart had changed Alex for the better, and Piper was undeniably jealous and bitter about it. She didn't want Alex to be miserable, but she wanted Alex to be miserable without her. Now that it seemed the opposite, it just made Piper even angrier and wanted to be distant.

Piper began to have her meals up in her room, so that she didn't have to see the raven-haired woman more than she should. She would spend her time, watching TV, reading, or exercising as she pleased. Alex would be downstairs, doing her things. When Piper got bored, she would just shout out for Alex. The taller woman would readily knock on the door, always fast and quiet. Sometimes it felt as though Alex had been waiting just outside the door the whole time.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Piper looked up at the closed door, imagining the face to go with the husky whisper. She imagined Alex staring down at the tiled floor, her ear against the wooden door. She would like to imagine that Alex was smiling, too. "Let's go for a movie tonight."

Silence.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Can't you find something to watch on TV?"

Piper rolled her eyes, throwing herself onto the bed. The hideout had finally got to her. It had begun to feel like a real house arrest. She was confined by frustration and fear of the faceless enemies, drowned by regrets and memories of her time with Alex. It was becoming very hard to stay sane. "How long do we have to stay here? I can't take this anymore." She blurted out, hugging one of her pillows. She missed her apartment. She missed going to movies and lunches with friends. She missed real vacations when she didn't have to look behind her every few moments, not having to carry a gun. She missed dinner parties and holidays with Larry.

 _Larry_.

Piper gazed at her finger, and then looked up at nightstand. She had forgotten to put on the ring again. The ring had become the only remaining symbol that connected her to the life she had left behind.

"I don't know, Pipes. I really don't know. I'm sorry. But this is for your own safety."

Piper watched Alex's shadow moving through the gap below the door. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I'll stay, if you stay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Piper hugged her pillow tighter. "Come on. I was attacked, and Pete was killed. It's pretty clear by now that my dad's team is the target, which means including you. Promise me that you'll stay here for your own safety, too."

Silence.

"It works both ways, Alex."

"I'm not sure that you understand the situation here."

"Then, explain everything to me! I know that you're withholding information from me. Tell me, so that I can help you more than just lying in bed, waiting uselessly for this to be over." Piper groaned into the pillow. She glanced at the door again. She could hear Alex slide down to sit on the floor, leaning against the wooden plane.

"I have a plan. How about you and I escape now, never to return again. But you have to leave your family and friends behind. We can't tell them where we're going. Ever. How about that?"

Lying on her side, Piper gazed out the window to the sea and the mountains. Her long legs were wrapping around another pillow, her feet rubbing against each other. The plan sounded so romantic. So good. Like a dream she always had. "Are you kidding me? I'm engaged." Piper chortled at her own silly thoughts.

Silence.

Blue eyes then turned at the door. Her heart skipped a beat. "You're kidding, right?"

"That's what I thought." Alex chuckled. "This is our temporary shelter, Pipes. Please, be patient. Kubra will put them down soon, and then we can go back to our lives."

Piper tried to let Alex's words breeze through her without overthinking and resentment. She needed to live a day without those negative feelings. She hadn't been successful so far. "Will we still talk when all of this is over? Will you run away again?"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

Piper shrugged. "Sure." They were never friends. Not for a second.

"Let me ask your dad."

Blood shot up to Piper's head. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Alex laughed. "Did I annoy you?"

"Very much! Oh, Alex, for fuck's sake!" Piper grunted, burying half her face in the pillow. She realized how much she had missed Alex's throaty laugh, and she hated it. She hated that even though years had gone by, but it still felt as though no time had passed.

Piper stared out the splendid view. Alex had chosen this room—this view for her. It looked like heaven on earth, a timeless garden where she was secluded from the rest of mortals. Hidden. Forbidden. Piper let her mind absorb the view. She let it drown her. She wanted something—anything to completely nullify her fear. Fear of feelings anything again.

After a long silence, Alex moved behind the door. "Hey, I got news."

Piper glared at the door once more. "Who's dead now?"

"Relax. Bill just texted me. It appears that Pete was caught in a bar brawl and was shot as a result. Congratulations, Pipes. You may now pick your movie."

Piper sat up, her eyes wide. "Really? Oooh!" She wasn't glad for Pete's death, but she needed to feel alive herself. She quickly grabbed her phone, checking for the current movies in theater. "Wait. Jason Bourne 6? Which one is this? I'm confused. Is it new? But he looks old here."

Alex's laugh rang from the other side of the door, and it made Piper smile.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time the movie was over. They strolled down the hilly road towards the small parking area by the cliff, where they had left their Vespa. The sky was clear with feather-like ribbons of cloud. The moon was bright, reflecting its soft light over the vast, calm sea below.

Alex and Piper strolled together, but kept their distance at arm length, their gazes teasing between stealing glances at each other, or pretending to admire the breathtaking view over the cliff. Piper was smiling at the cool wind breezing past her. She was wearing a beige trench coat, her hands in her pocket. Alex was wearing her black windbreaker, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"You don't like the movie," Alex commented, glancing at the blonde. She should be looking ahead, but she couldn't help it. Piper's smile always did things to her, conjuring the feelings inside of her, exciting and warm at the same time. Alex just couldn't look away. If she could put Piper behind a glass wall, she would. She would protect that smile. She would protect Piper by any means necessary.

"Can you blame me? He's been chased for decades, but we all know that he's gonna get away. And he just did it. Again!" Piper then glanced at Alex, blue gaze deep in thoughts. "And because you sat six rows behind me. You can imagine what a terrible date it was. You see why I'm pissed right now?"

Alex chortled. "So, you're actually pissed at me, not Bourne being boringly alive."

"Predictably so." Piper pretended to gripe.

Alex smiled at the blonde. Piper was being extra chirpy tonight, seemingly more relaxed since learning that Pete's death had nothing to do with the gang war. It put both her father and Alex off the wanted list. At least, for now. Alex, too, was relieved. Things had been intense for months now. They badly needed a break. "I had to keep an eye on the entrances. Plus, it's a good thing to sit behind you to be able to see who would be approaching you. That way, I'd have time to prevent things from happening."

"I bet that you didn't get to watch the movie at all."

"I watched it about four months ago."

"What?" Piper frowned.

"It's a small town. There's only one theater here, and the movies are months old. You don't go to theaters much anymore?"

"Remember we went to see Frozen 2 together? Wow, that was five years ago! Time flies!" Piper laughed.

Involuntarily, Alex's heart fluttered at the mention of their first movie night together. She was surprisingly happy that Piper still remembered. Countless times that she had gone to movies alone, wishing that Piper was there with her, simply holding her hand. Many times that she had walked out of the theaters, hoping to run into a certain blonde. But it never happened like in movies. There was no fantasy to live. Real life was emotionally dry and harsh, leaving her longing for the past. Those girls she met at the bars and clubs had failed to replace Piper. Alex wasn't sure if she had been blessed or cursed by the memories of her master. It hurt just to think of what they had lost.

It hurt. Too much.

But, then, the love that Piper had shown her had pulled her back, stopping her from slipping into madness. It reminded Alex of when she had learn to 'give'. Together, they had learned to sacrifice and embrace. Alex just couldn't erase all of that. She turned to look into the blue eyes. "Of course, I remember. I've missed it."

Piper visibly stiffened. Her pace stalled a little before quickly resuming her walk. She looked down at the road instead. "We don't go to movies much because Larry prefers the home theater in our apartment. People chatting during movies can be really annoying, you know." Piper giggled, but the smile in her voice sounded strained. She was clearly uncomfortable now.

Alex instantly cast her gaze out at the sea. Suddenly, the air was knocked out of her lungs, and she felt winded. It crushed her. Piper had been clear since that night, refusing her advance, and now she just felt like a fool. She was even more embarrassed now without the influence of the alcohol to mask it. Piper had been trying to keep distance, and Alex should just respect it. Although she must admit that she had missed Piper so much, and being near her again after all these years only made it worse. She wasn't as strong as she thought she was.

Piper was now walking two arms length away from her, and it just made Alex feel like shit. Her chest about to burst in agony, Alex finally stopped in her tracks, causing Piper to stop as well. They were standing by the edge of the cliff. Cool wind breezed through their hair. Their faces were bathed in moonlight. The blue gaze appeared reluctant, while the green one, pained.

"I'm sorry about that night," Alex eventually said.

"That night? What...? Oh... Oh, I see—umm, yeah, it was... You were drunk, so... well, you know. Well... just don't do it again," Piper stammered, all the while looking elsewhere.

Alex involuntarily stared at the blonde, even though she knew that she shouldn't. Her only love. The woman she used to have. Just like Bill said; their time had passed. Bill had manipulated them, but Alex felt that it was her own fault for ever allowing it to happen. She hadn't been strong for Piper when it counted. She had let Piper down. "I won't do it again. I really hope that you're happy with him, and that he treats you well," she said, offering a jaded smile.

"Better not expect an invitation to the wedding, Alex. I'm not strong enough." Piper tried to smile back, making light of her statement, but her voice was already cracking, giving it away. She gave the pain away. To them both. There were many things that had been left unanswered between them, including their love and how it ended. Alex wasn't sure if there would be a day when she would be able to explain, or if it still mattered anymore.

"I'd love to see you in the white dress. You'd look very pretty. Send me some pictures."

Nodding slightly, Piper smiled. "Yeah, that, I can do."

"I won't show up and crash your wedding. Promise," Alex teased, winking.

Piper laughed. Her voice was smooth and calm, charming like a bell ringing in the fog. She laughed the laugh that Alex had always loved. They stood for a small moment longer before strolling down the road once again, heading towards the parking lot. Most people had already taken their vehicles and left. Only a few motorbikes were left.

Piper hopped onto their Vespa. She put on the helmet and started the engine. Alex looked around, noting how dark the road was.

"Are you sure about this? The road down will be pretty dark," Alex said.

Piper rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. She revved up the engine. "Oh, please. How many times have you underestimated me and were proven wrong? Hop on, Vause."

Alex giggled. She just loved the confident Piper. Soon, they rode down the hill. Piper must be excited or nervous because her hands started to wobble. "Hey, you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Piper mumbled against the wind, squinting. "But it's so dark!"

The headlight lent them some visibility, but even the moonlight on this summer night wasn't helping much. The vehicle increasingly rocked as it cruised down the road, moonlight obscured by tall trees. Then, as they approached a turn around the cliff, a van sped up along the opposite lane, flashing light into their eyes. The van drove into Piper's lane, causing the Vespa to veer off the road to avoid the crash.

"Alex!"

The Vespa slid off the low barrier along the serpentine road, plunging down the steep hill. It all was happening so fast. Alex had literally milliseconds to respond. The urgency in Piper's voice caused adrenaline pumping into her blood. Alex held the blonde tightly with both arms. She used her body as shield as she kicked them off the vehicle, rolling down the high slope. The motorbike crashed and rolled over them, and Alex had to use her left arm to block the deadly hit.

Both women plunged further down with the vehicle before the tumultuous crash eventually stopped. Out of breath, Alex lied down on her back, Piper on top of her, secured in her right arm. She inwardly growled as the pain started to break through the numbness, viciously burning her left arm and ribcage.

Blue eyes fluttered open. Piper whimpered as she tried to move her right leg, but failed. It seemed that she had hurt the leg during the fall. "Alex... are you... ok?" she breathed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex pushed herself up to a sitting position, and Piper slid off her. She scrutinized the blonde, who looked frightened. A wreck. _Poor Pipes._ She wanted to hug Piper, to console her, but stopped herself in time. She inwardly berated herself for allowing Piper to ride in the dark in the first place. "Are you all right, Pipes? Can you walk?"

"I... I think so."

Alex got up, and then helped Piper, but the blonde limped as soon as she set her right foot on the ground. Piper bit her bottom lip to muffle her cry. The sight tore at Alex's heart. She knelt down in front of Piper, her back facing the smaller woman. "Get on my back."

"Uh—I'm ok. I can walk—"

"Come on, it's late. We're gonna have to walk home, so it's gonna take a while. I'll get someone to pick up the motorcycle tomorrow."

Piper hesitated for a moment before giving in. She climbed onto Alex's back. Alex wrapped Piper's legs around her waist, and Piper winced at the pain in her right knee.

"Just hold on. When we get home, I'll take a look at the knee. We'll see if you need to go to the hospital," Alex said. She began to carry Piper piggyback, climbing down to the road again, heading towards beachfront.

"I'm sure I'm bruised, but it's not that bad. I can't believe they didn't even stop to look where we had fallen! They didn't give a fuck if we had gotten seriously hurt, or if we had died. I can't believe what had just happened!" Piper rested her chin on Alex's shoulder, her arms around Alex's neck.

"They were probably too drunk to realize that we were there. I'll be sure to track them down in the morning. I saw the license plate."

"Wow, you were fast! That's so cool. Go kick their asses." Piper tapped Alex's shoulder, giggling.

Thinking of the possibility that Piper might have gotten badly injured or worse, Alex had planned to do much more than kick their asses. But Alex couldn't help but smile as she felt Piper's arms comfortably hung around her neck, their cheeks touched. Piper's front rested fully against Alex's back. They were so close to each other that their body heat enveloped them both, blending into one. It felt just like the old days, when she would act as a cushion for her master while they were sleeping. Sometimes it still deeply saddened Alex whenever she thought of how she could never be Piper's cougar again. The thought of their childhood days clung to Alex like a heavy, endless fog that clouded her ways, no matter how hard she tried to run away.

"Are you hurt? You're so quiet," Piper said.

Alex shook her head. "I'm fine." Now that the adrenaline rush subsided, it hurt all over. Inside and out.

"You're so warm." Piper nestled her face into Alex's neck, and it brought tears to the green eyes. "And trembling. Alex, are you ok?" Piper looked up, gasping as she saw a tear rolling down Alex's cheek.

Alex immediately turned her face the other way, so that Piper wouldn't be able to see. It felt ridiculously awful. Exposed and foolish.

 _Suffocated_.

Her gaze down, Alex kept walking, increasing her speed, so that she would have something else to focus on. She needed to get back home. She needed to get out of here. She needed to stay away from Piper.

Piper didn't ask more. She didn't suggest anything that would have made Alex feel uncomfortable. Instead, her arms tightened around Alex's neck, reluctant at first, but it eventually grew into a firm, reassuring embrace. " _If the sky_..." The blonde began to hum, trying to find words.

With just three words, tears found their way out of Alex's heart again. Alex didn't turn to see Piper's face, but a soft smile was ever present in Piper's soothing voice.

" _If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_ —"

Alex kept walking ahead. The hold of the slender arms around her neck was as gentle as the wind. All of a sudden, Piper felt as light as a feather on her back.

" _—I won't cry. No, I won't shed a tear, just as long as you stand... stand by me._ "

Under the moonlight, Alex remained silent for the rest of the walk. Her mind was lost in the fog. She let her feet took them wherever they were supposed to go. She wouldn't dare to speak another word for fear of breaking the spell Piper had put her under. Tonight, she refused to be unbound.

 _And, darling, darling, stand by me._

* * *

 _Dawn_.

Soft light permeated into the room through the sheer curtains. Piper was lying on her bed, watching the murky view of the grand, beautiful mountains behind those semi-transparent cloths. She had stayed awake the whole night. The motorbike accident shook her to the core, but she believed that she had somehow concealed her fears well. At least, enough to not raise Alex's concerns any more than it should. She had tried to keep things between them as simple as possible.

Piper tossed and turned in her bed. Panic had kept her on high alert, or so she had tried to convince herself. She was already cleaned up, wearing a white robe. Alex had helped her with a quick shower and cleaned the cuts and wounds on her body, especially the ones along her right leg, which were more serious than others. None seemed to be life-threatening, fortunately.

Hours after returning home, Piper was still in shock. Alex seemed to have fallen into the same, muted state as she was. As soon as they had come down from the hill and reached the beachfront, the spell had been broken. Along the beach, lovers had walked about, drunken in their love under the moonlight. Their presences had completely cast Piper and Alex out, leaving them awkward and embarrassed. Or, at least, that was how Piper had felt. She hadn't been able to find her voice to sing anymore as it was easier to pretend in the dark. Piper was scared. She had begun to notice that she had grown paranoid, and would panic over even little things. Even the light as it threatened to rip her mask off, tearing her wall down.

 _Exposed_.

Her body acquired a mind of its own. Piper got out of bed with some difficulty since the pain caused her to tiptoe on her right foot. But she'd survive it. She left her room and went downstairs.

Alex was sleeping on the couch. The taller woman was still in the same clothes she wore last night, a gray t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Her leather jacket was discarded on the floor. Her head was messy, her face pale. She was lying on her right, a thin blanket pulled up to her waist.

The doors to the terrace were left open, and soft wind breezed in. Against her own will, Piper limped towards the couch and sat down along its edge. She wasn't sure what she was doing, or why, but she was certain that it was a bad idea. She grabbed the edge of the blanket, pulling it up, but paused when she saw bloodied cuts and purple bruises on Alex's left shoulder. Curious, she lifted Alex's collar slightly and saw more damages beneath the garment. Alex must have hit hard during the accident last night, although she didn't display any hints of pain as she carried Piper down from the mountain.

Alex was exceptionally strong, even according to Jessica and Kevin back in those days. Piper had witnessed how incredibly agile Alex was, holding her and leaping from the motorbike as though they were in some terrific action scenes. Bourne didn't even come close to what Piper felt as she flew in Alex's arms. Everything happened so fast, but Alex's landing down the steep slope managed to be quite smooth. It happened so naturally that Piper wondered where Alex had trained before, or if it was even humanly possible.

Piper's train of thoughts was interrupted when Alex shifted in her sleep, but then winced at the pain. "Alex, hey…" Piper caressed the woman's cheek. Alex was sweaty and warm, and it worried Piper. Alex didn't bother to clean up her own wounds, exhausted and fell asleep right after tending to Piper's. The guilt momentarily caused Piper to look away. She wanted to berate Alex for her negligence.

Piper slowly moved to grab first aid kit and came back to the couch. She briefly thought back at those nights Alex had to sleep on the super uncomfortable chair in her hospital room for over a month. She didn't ask her father for a couch sooner in hope that it would eventually make Alex leave. But it failed. Alex had stayed and sworn to be with her and protect her. She was surprised that both her father and Alex agreed to it. It was ridiculous that Piper felt like she never had any truth from the two most important people in her life.

 _Most important_.

Piper was putting on the disposable gloves, but stalled at her own thought. What she had with Alex was short-lived. It might have been just lust, or at best, love at first sight. After three years, it should have faded already. Piper had done a lot of growing up, her worldview changed, and Alex shouldn't have been considered 'important' to her anymore. The only problem was that Piper still felt so. Very much so. Alex was still important to her, and she suddenly grew to hate the realization.

"Pipes?" Alex rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. She sat up, groaning sleepily. "Is there something wrong?"

"Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"I'm gonna clean up your wounds, chop-chop."

"Now? Go back to sleep."

" _Alex_."

"Ugh." Alex eventually pulled off her t-shirt and waited like a sleepy, grumpy cat.

They were exes, and this should have been an absolutely awkward moment for them, but Alex continued to yawn, careless of her naked upper body under Piper's stare. Blushing, Piper tried to look away, but it was a fruitless attempt. Blue gaze wandered back to the pale woman. Young and wild. Like an unknown creature from a fairytale. Alex's curves fell at the right places. Her limbs were long and regal, her bones strong. Her thick, raven mane cut a great, surreal contrast with her alabaster skin. Only those fresh wounds made Alex seem touchable. Those foreign scars along her body made her more 'human'.

 _Tainted. Pained_.

Piper studied those scars with a reluctant heart. They happened during their years of separation.

" _Chop-chop_ ," Alex teased, yawning again.

Piper immediately looked down, clearing her throat. "Be still." She began to clean up the cuts on the right shoulder first. "How did you get this?"

It took Alex a moment to recall. "When the motorbike fell on us."

Piper's chest tightened at the thought of Alex shielding her with her own body. "You saved my life. Thank you."

Alex mildly shrugged. "I'd love to be of help."

The formality cut into Piper's heart, and her hands stalled for a moment. "Let's just hope we can go home soon. I'd hate to get you into any more trouble."

Alex winced as Piper removed a splinter from the long cut. Green eyes were clear now, and she glanced at the blonde suspiciously. " _Ouch_."

"Sorry." Piper used more saline to clean the wounds.

"You're not sorry. You're mad."

Piper's gaze unwillingly fell on Alex's heaving chest. The smooth skin. The round, perfect breasts. "I—I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Alex's lips curved up into a smirk, and Piper felt the urge to slap it off.

"You're assuming things. I'm just trying to help and be useful here before this hideout would drive me insane. I need to do something. Something real. Something important. Like I should be working on my first job right now. I've got several job offers, you know. Real jobs, not the waitress kind, you know what I mean. I was so excited about all the possibilities, but now—"

Biting her bottom lip, Alex glanced out at the terrace.

Piper halted. "Oh, no. No, I didn't mean it that way. Waiting tables is a real job. Honest job. What I mean is—"

"It's ok, Pipes. I know the difference, and I know that you didn't mean any harm. I understand that you just want to get back to your life. If I'm being really honest, this is driving me crazy, too." Alex looked down at her linked hands on her lap. "Nothing should have happened to you in the first place. You don't deserve any of this."

"It's not your fault." Piper could feel herself trembling. She was trying her best not to reach out and hug Alex. She shut herself up before she would tell her that everything was all right, because it really wasn't. The near death experience still traumatized her. Her father's shady business only complicated things further. Seeing Alex again just fucked up her determination to move on. For Piper, nothing seemed all right at the moment. "Well, it's partly your fault," she said.

Alex raised a brow. "So, you admit now that you're mad?"

"It is partly your fault. You left," Piper said, staring back into the green eyes.

Her response took Alex by surprise, and it took Alex a moment before she said, "I'm really sorry."

At the admittance, Piper felt worse. It felt like the whole world was crushing down upon her. Rage boiled inside of her. There was no way to erase all the sufferings she had endured after their depart. There was no way to get her old self back—the love and the spirit. She was ruined because of what her father and Alex had decided for her. "You know what, after all that I went through, last thing I need is a fucking apology," she said.

"Ok. I'll take it back," Alex growled, clenching her fists.

Piper's body tensed as she glared at the taller woman. "Don't say sorry when you don't mean it."

"What? It's my fault now? I am sorry, but you don't want my apology."

"I don't want it, because it doesn't help!"

"I'm sorry if I can't help you. Maybe Larry can." Alex sharply looked away, but then winced at the fast movement of her body.

Piper paused for a second, watching if Alex was okay. Her voice softened when she said, "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want your sympathy. I just want you to be honest with me. For once."

 _Honesty._

The notion seemed to stall Alex. She stared down at the floor for a long moment, contemplating. Then, she ran a hand through her hair. "I wanted to come back, but… they wouldn't let me."

Blue eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" Piper stiffened. She was careful not to get her hopes up. She just wanted a confession—a closure, so that they both could move on in peace. It had nothing to do with wanting to undo the past.

Alex closed her eyes, a crease deepened between her brows as if she was recalling an unpleasant memory. "They hurt me. Threatened me."

Piper felt her face cold. Her gaze roamed around Alex's body, scrutinizing the nasty scars that marred the perfect skin. "Oh, God, Alex. Did they do this to you?" Piper didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't want to imagine her father being capable of such cruelty.

Alex quickly held Piper's hand in reassurance. "It wasn't Bill. I mean, he didn't want me to... to be close to you, but he wasn't the one who hurt me."

Piper watched the smile on Alex's face, and she tried her best not to cry. Even at this moment, Alex was trying to protect her and her love for her father. It still felt very much like 'love', and Piper was deeply frustrated by the distance between them. They were both next to each other, yet so far away. "Then tell me who hurt you. Who gave you those scars?" she asked, her voice shaken.

Alex briefly looked down. "You don't know her. Trust me. It's safer that you don't know these people."

"Her?" A knot in Piper's throat. "Who is she? Why did she hurt you? Does she work for my dad? Kubra? What does she do?"

Alex sighed. "It happened years ago. I was warned."

Piper's face screwed up in anger and disgust. "She did this to you as a warning?"

"It was _complicated_." Alex lifted her shoulder up a little, urging Piper to finish cleaning the wounds. "Please? So we could go back to sleep. It's still way too early to be awake," she said with a sleepy smile.

Piper carefully placed the bandages over the cuts. "Don't try to change the subject, Alex. Who is this woman? Why didn't you go to the police for help? This is outrageous." There were strange thoughts in Piper's head. The scars that looked like clawed wounds and bite wounds. The fact that it was a woman who inflicted them upon Alex. Piper wasn't sure how to piece the puzzles together.

Alex flexed her left arm. The bandages wrapped well. "Thank you," she said, grinning.

"You did mine last night," Piper said. A smile curved up her lips, but it was short-lived. Dark thoughts clouded her mind again. She began to put all the tools back into the box. "You should have gone to the police. You could have asked them for protection."

"Against who? Kubra? I am not going to trial against him. It's not worth it. The police doesn't give a shit. They won't waste their time, protecting ex-cons. I've seen what happened to a few who turned against Kubra. Oh, boy, they didn't end in one piece. _Literally_." Alex dryly chuckled. Tiredness set in her eyes. She leaned back into the couch and lied down. "Let's just forget it about it. It was all in the past now."

Piper surprised Alex, and even herself, when she lied down next to Alex. She was hurt just to think of how hurt Alex was. It didn't console her to know that she wasn't alone in suffering during those years as she thought it would. It pained her now to know. She had countless times blamed Alex for not returning, but now Alex's confession only made her feel horrible with herself. She had failed to find Alex. She had failed to help her when it was needed the most. Then, the memory of photos taken in Chicago emerged at the back of Piper's mind. They were of Alex and a mysterious blonde. A blonde. A woman. A captor. Someone the hit man mistook Piper for her that night. Someone dangerous. Could the woman be the one who had harmed Alex?

 _Or a lover?_

Piper tried to stop her own thoughts from spiraling out of control. The violence against Alex. Her own near death experience. The cries and the pain. Piper stiffened as she closed her eyes tightly. She had to stop thinking. She needed to be in control.

Quickly, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper. "Are you ok, Pipes?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm ok," Piper lied, gulping down her dry throat. Those arms. The warmth. They felt so familiar that it hurt so much to know that this was only fleeting.

Alex brushed the golden strands of hair with her fingertips and leaned in to peck on the back of Piper's neck. Piper's eyes fluttered in contentment, and she softly sighed. She should have stopped Alex, or at least told Alex to back off, but words failed her. She was lying here in Alex's arms, and everything else was just background.

"I—I think this is a bad idea," Piper whispered. She tried to unwrap Alex's arms, but the taller woman quickly pulled her down into little spoon position.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

Alex's whisper tickled the back of Piper's ear, and the blonde recoiled. Alex's voice had grown slightly huskier over the years, making it even smoother in Piper's ears. "No. No, this is—I just—I just woke up."

"But you haven't slept."

Piper frowned. "How did you know?"

"I didn't hear you having a nightmare."

Silence.

"I may be downstairs, but I can hear you very well. I can catch your movement, how you move about in your room. You climbed onto the bed and slid under the blanket. You lied awake all night. Tensed."

"How did you know all this when you were sleeping?"

"If you moved, I would have heard you." Alex shrugged.

Piper had to admit that her body was sore from lying so stiffly the whole night. Panic had gripped her so deeply, preventing her from falling asleep. "I'm trying to be in awe of your unique ability without freaking out, Alex. But this is downright creepy." All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around her tighter, and Piper winced.

"Please, don't be afraid of me," Alex murmured. Her voice was breaking.

Alex sounded so small and hurt that Piper quickly grabbed her forearm, running her thumb along her skin to soothe her. "Hey, I was joking. I'm not afraid—"

"But—"

"Come on. Why would I be afraid of you?" Piper turned around to face Alex, her gaze fixing on the pair of full lips a mere inch away from her own. "Although it really is startling. I guess I learn something new about you everyday. Do you always have such good ears?"

"I was born with it," Alex said.

Piper stared into the green. She couldn't really tell if Alex was being serious. Did she date a superhuman? To make the whole thing even stranger, Alex had always been on the peculiar side. "What else do I need to know about you?"

"Not much." Alex chuckled as she pulled the blonde closer.

Piper yelped, putting one hand over Alex's shoulder to prevent her own face from brushing with Alex's. But it was the bad shoulder, and Alex winced at the grip. "Oh, my God, I'm sorry! Are you ok!?" She instantly let go off Alex's shoulder.

"I'll survive," Alex griped, but pulled Piper even closer. This time Piper was very reluctant to resist, afraid if she might hurt the other woman. It fell on Alex's plan, however. Alex got the really warm snuggle she wanted. Eyes closed, she grinned into Piper's chest. "Hm."

Frowning, Piper stared up at the ceiling. Very shortly afterward, she could hear Alex's breathing fall into a peaceful rhythm. There was no funny trick. Alex had fallen fast asleep. The slow, soft breathing eventually lured Piper into slumber as well. It was the first, long and quiet sleep Piper had had in a while.

* * *

 **A/N:** xoxo, and _Florence and the Machine's Stand by me._


	29. Chapter 29

**My beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

"How is Piper?"

The wind was harsh today. Standing along the edge of the cliff, Alex was holding the phone to her ear. "She's fine," Alex said.

A moment of silence. "Thank you. I can't tell you enough how grateful I am."

Alex admired the marvelous view of the sea below. The sun was strong, and she was wearing a pair of specs. She didn't want Bill thanking her. She didn't need his instructions or his involvement. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. She couldn't stand even hearing his voice, but only tolerated him now for Piper. It shouldn't be for too long, though. She had come up with plans to run away after all of this was over. She wouldn't have to see Bill ever again. She didn't have to go back to that life anymore.

Alex took a deep breath in. "How is Maya?" she asked.

"She's recovered. It's been really difficult since she had to be transferred to another facility, much smaller and ill-equipped. We had to put more restrains on her than usual. Just for precautions."

"As if the cage wasn't enough." Alex scoffed. Bill always had a beautiful way to cover an ugly truth.

"I'm not sure if she'd be grateful for your concern at the moment. She's well again, but it's not necessarily good news for you. She's out for your blood."

Alex momentarily closed her eyes. "She's mad at me?"

"I'm afraid that she feels that you betrayed her for leaving."

Alex's chest tightened. "It had nothing to do with her. Please, make her understand. You have to talk to her."

"Comprehension doesn't come easy. That's what makes you different from her, or your mother. Have I ever told you how special you are?"

 _Special_. Of course, Alex remembered. He always referred to her that way, his eyes watching, his gaze cold. His intentions were calculating, waiting. She didn't want to imagine what he would have done to her if she were raised like Maya. It was only Piper's love that had protected her. "Fuck you, Bill. I'm not your experiment," Alex growled.

"It is what it is. We can't always choose, Alex. Maya can't be more than she is."

Biting her bottom lip, Alex shook her head. "I don't want it to be this way."

"We are observing her very closely. She appears distracted, but most importantly, unresponsive to our orders. Hopefully, she will return to her normal self soon, or otherwise... Kubra might lost his patience—"

"Don't do anything! Just… don't hurt her. She's been hurt enough." Alex tightened her grip on the phone.

"We'll try our best. She's too expensive to let it go to waste like that. I'll be in contact, Alex. Just be more mindful until we could calm Maya down. If you need anything, do not hesitate to inform me. Send my love to Piper."

The line went dead.

Alex slipped the phone into the pocket of her jeans. Only when she turned around, she saw Piper on a red bicycle by the foot of the hill, staring right back at her. She had no idea how much Piper had heard. Her mind had been so preoccupied with worries that she had missed the sound of Piper's bike. Piper had been careful not to come too close. Piper had been watching her. Piper didn't fully trust her, and the realization left a cut in Alex's heart.

"Are you here to pick me up?" Alex began to walk down the hill. Piper was wearing a white blouse with a pair of denim shorts. With her sun-kissed skin and bright, wavy blonde hair, she was sunshine to Alex. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"It's quite a long walk from the house. How did you get here? I don't see your bike." Piper eyed Alex up and down.

Alex mildly chuckled. It was an easy stride for her. When nobody was watching, she could use her full, natural speed. "I'm glad that you took the time to find me. To what do I owe the pleasure?" A smirk on her lips, Alex hopped onto the bicycle, wrapping one arm around Piper's waist. She leaned in just close enough to smell Piper's blonde locks. She loved how Piper visibly tensed by just feeling her breath tickling along her skin. She had started to entertain the idea that Piper truly still loved her despite her engagement with Larry—despite everything that had happened between them. She wanted to believe, but she also knew that it became dangerous when she began to let hope get the better of her.

"You're not supposed to leave me alone, remember? Who were you talking to?" Piper's voice lacked the usual warmth Alex loved. She began to ride down the hilly path.

"Your dad called. He sent his love," Alex said, resting her chin on Piper's shoulder. The blonde stiffened, but eventually relaxed. Their relationship, or whatever it was right now, had improved. After the motorbike accident, they both had seemed to silently agree on a peace period. They had become more at ease around each other without constantly drowning themselves in guilt, anger or regrets. Little by little, they had grown to be in each other's presence again. "I didn't tell him about the accident last week. Didn't want to freak him out. I hope that's ok with you."

"I'm good now. There's no need to tell him everything. Less talk. Less trouble," Piper said, focusing on the road.

"Ok." Alex smiled, enjoying the cool breeze.

"You… you were talking about someone. Who was it?" Piper asked.

Alex's hold on Piper loosened a little. "A colleague of mine."

"You seem to.. really care about her."

A heavy thought set in her mind. Alex lifted her chin from Piper's shoulder. "In a way, yeah, I do. We've been working together for three years."

Piper didn't ask anymore, and Alex didn't speak for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Piper looked out at the beautiful shores far behind them. For the first time in days, she had a wide, genuine smile on her face. She gripped the rail, leaning forward and letting the wind sweep through her golden mane.

"I hope you like it. It costs about 3,000 bucks a day. But it's your dad's money, and I have no problem spending it," Alex said, a pipe between her lips. With a pair of sunglasses on, she was wearing a white t-shirt over her black bikinis. A glass of Martini on her left hand, her right hand on the helm. She was sailing them off the coast on a white yacht. The wind was mild, and the air was warm. Today was just perfect.

"I thought you were the traditional gozzo type—" Piper yelped as pellets of seawater splashed against her face. She was sitting in the deck area, a glass of Whiskey Sour in her hand. She made a face at the drink on her hand. "—then I wouldn't have spilled my drink."

Alex delivered her signature, guttural laugh, and Piper couldn't help but turn to look at her. They both had a big smile on their face. They were sailing in the Mediterranean, seemingly away from all problems and worries. The painful past and the uncertain future. Today felt so surreal to Piper.

"I didn't know that you could sail," Piper said.

"I've learned a few things from my friend."

Piper sipped her drink, trying to enjoy the splendid view of the vast, crystal-clear, emerald sea around them. "The colleague?"

"Yeah, her name is Maya."

Piper washed down the remaining of her drink in one gulp. It was a good thing that she had her sunglasses on, so that Alex couldn't see her eyes. "Are you close to her?" she asked, keeping her tone cool.

"Close? We hung out after work, if that means much."

"Is she pretty?" The question slipped through Piper's lips before she could stop herself, and she cursed herself for letting it bother her. Her cheeks flushed, and she looked the other way.

"She is."

Piper felt as though her heart had been slit open, and someone just poured the salt on the wound. "I saw photos of you and her in Chicago three years ago. I—I think it was her," she said. She knew that she should have shut up, but she couldn't. She was curious to see Alex's reaction.

"What?" Alex frowned. The boat's engine came to a halt. The raven-haired woman left the helm and walked up to Piper. "You saw our pictures three years ago? What are you talking about?"

"I had a friend help me hiring a PI to search for you. He did find you. There were photos of you with her." Piper raised her empty glass. "Would you please make me another drink?"

Alex took the glass. "Yes, of course," she said, walking back into the cabin.

While Piper took the moment to calm herself down, Alex emerged with another full glass and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"Tell me more about the PI. What did he find?" Alex wasted no time to continue the subject.

"He worked for us for only a short time. A few months, I think. Then, after he showed us the pictures of you and her, he disappeared. We couldn't reach him anymore."

"Chicago… wait... oh, my God..." Alex's words trailed off as she recalled more. "Fuck. That private investigator."

"What? What is it? You knew about it?" Piper frowned in confusion.

Alex looked away, gulping down her drink.

"I wanted to go after you, but he suddenly vanished. He didn't even collect his last payment. We never heard from him again."

Alex sighed. "Of course not."

Piper stared hard at the taller woman. "What do you mean?"

Alex finished the drink.

"What happened, Alex?"

A moment of silence.

Piper held her breath. "Did you... kill him?"

"No!"

"Did your friend kill him?"

Alex stopped for a moment. "She had to."

Piper's heart grew heavy. The murky business her father and Alex were in seemed much more complicated and dangerous than she had thought. People got killed, and Piper had nearly fallen a victim herself. "Why?"

"He... he got too close."

Piper intently watched the taller woman. "What do you people do, really?"

"It was needed, Pipes. Maya was just doing her job."

Blood shot up to Piper's head. "Why are you taking side with the criminals? You're better than that, Alex. Those people are mafias. They hurt and kill people."

"She was trying to protect the team. Your PI was—he was unfortunate, so to speak." Alex glanced away.

"I'm beginning to think that you were very comfortable with this whole underground business, or whatever it really is. You don't seem to care that people have been killed as long as it serves your purpose."

"Whoa, what's going on here? Why are you suddenly blaming me for this? I didn't kill the guy. If I were there, I would try to stop it from happening."

"Why didn't you try to escape, or turn her in to the police? Why did you stick with her? Wait, was she also the one who gave you the scars?" Piper stared, and Alex's silence was the answer. "And you even sympathized with her now? Oh, God, what's wrong with you?"

Alex ran a hand through her hair. "I already told you that I tried to escape, but failed. But she was just doing her job, albeit a little heavy-handed with the PI."

Piper couldn't believe what Alex was telling her. There was no reason to justify Alex's response there. Except… "Did you love her?" She hated every word that came out of her mouth.

Alex stopped. "What?"

"You forgave her for hurting you, and then condoned her murder," Piper said, her body stiffened, her blood running cold. "Or _murders_? How many did you guys kill?"

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't forgive her, Pipes. I didn't want to work for them, but I didn't have a choice. Your PI was a threat to Bill's project, so he had to be eliminated."

"What project? He was hired to find a missing waitress, Alex." Piper finished her second drink fast. Her father's project: _Alex_. "I try to be strong, but I'm not sure what to believe anymore." She wanted to not care anymore, but the thought of the dead PI, and Alex siding with Maya, disgusted and infuriated her, making feel all the things that she shouldn't. It angered her so much to realize how much she still cared, and how badly it affected her.

Alex's shoulders dropped as she glanced down at her bare feet. "I wish that I could tell you everything. Please, believe me. After all these years, I've never stopped loving you, and… and I know that you still love me, too. Can we please fix it? I'd really like to make it work."

The words piled over Piper like huge, hot rocks. They pained her, but also numbed her. Piper couldn't find the excuse or denial to Alex's claim. Yes, she still had feelings for Alex. Everybody knew. Even Larry knew it, and that was why she was wearing the diamond on her finger right now. It was the only thing she could do to convince herself that she was moving on.

Piper bit her bottom lip and stared up at Alex, who was standing in front of her. "Love is a big word. It's more than just wanting to kiss and fuck, Alex. I never got any truth from you, and the more I know, the less I like it. How can it be love when I don't even know the real you?"

Alex put down her glass and rushed to kneel in front of Piper, holding her hands. Piper tried to yank them off, but Alex's grip was too strong. "I wasn't joking when I talked about our escape plan. I meant every word of it. I want to make it work."

It had been about a month since they had that casual conversation. Piper had tried to brush it off as a joke, but it had kept slipping into her mind. She couldn't deny that she had toyed with the idea. She had even daydreamed about it. But right now she wasn't sure if she should be glad about it being on Alex's mind all this time. There was something highly suspicious about Alex, and fear had begun to grip Piper. She wasn't even sure who this woman in front of really was. " _Our_ escape plan? What are you talking about?"

Alex whipped her sunglasses up and rested them on top of her head. Her full lips curved up into a smile. The childlike excitement in her eyes made it hard for Piper to look away. "I got the money, more than enough for both of us. We could start our new lives together, Pipes. Your father doesn't know where we are. Nobody knows. We could take this opportunity and escape together. I've dreamed about this for a long time. All I... all I've thought about all these years is you. There was never a chance for it, but now, the opportunity is here. We could do this together."

"You mean… you want me to leave my family and friends behind? Just disappear like a fugitive, running from Kubra for the rest of our lives?" Piper took a moment to breathe. She tried to find words that would not hurt them both, but she didn't think that they could have avoided it any longer. "I don't want to know how you got the money. It's probably earned from some killing or—or something. You were all I thought about, too, Alex. All I wanted was you. But now... I don't even want to know what you've done in the past three years. I'm not that strong." Piper had secretly wished for Alex to protest vigorously—to deny further involvement with her father's work. But she had her confirmation when Alex looked down at the implication.

All Alex could tell Piper was, "I'm sorry."

It broke Piper's heart, but it also brought her into a new light. "I'm going to be really honest with you. I don't want to get involved with this Kubra business. It nearly got me killed once, and that's more than enough. You are in so deep with them, but I can't run with you forever. I don't want to live in hiding. That's not fair to me. I didn't—I would never choose that kind of life. Do you realize what you have just asked me to sacrifice for you? After three years of nothing, not even a word from you?" Piper breathed. "I... I don't love you enough to be that crazy anymore. I just can't."

The waves kept rolling. The world kept turning. There was an agonizingly long moment before either of them move to break the painful silence they were swallowed in.

"Can we please go back? I want to go back." Piper glanced back at the shoreline some great distance away. They were drifting further and further away from the coast—from the safe harbor. At the moment, she felt almost like they were drifting at sea, lost forever.

The green gaze hardened. Alex got up to her feet. "We already paid for three days, so we'll stay." With that, Alex turned and walked away. But she must have drunken one glass of cocktail more than she should, because she swayed on her feet when she got up from her knees. She returned into the cabin to make more drink.

* * *

They didn't speak for the rest of the day. There wasn't much left to say—so much to feel. Piper went swimming in the afternoon, while Alex pretty much kept to herself in her cabin. Alex only came out of her hiding and made dinner for Piper, and after that, left the blonde alone to her privacy. She was simply embarrassed. She felt ashamed of who she was and what she had done. Piper wasn't wrong. Alex knew that she had nothing to brag about her past three years. She had countless times joined Maya in her missions. How many had Maya killed? How many times Alex had turned a blind eye for fear for her own life?

Feeling small and ashamed, Alex retreated to her spot at the back of the yacht. She lied down on the hard bench, a bottle of Scotch in her hand. She was feeling too much, and it was against the firm rule Bill had taught her. She hated that she still believed his words, no matter how much she had grown to hate him. She hated that she hadn't half the courage Maya had to face the difficulties and challenges. Often times, she just felt like a misfit. A freak. Born in the wrong body. She wasn't the human she wanted to be, but she wasn't the fierce beast she was supposed to be either. She didn't even want to imagine what Piper thought of her now.

The moon was full tonight. The sky was clear and the wind was cool. But Alex found neither peace nor beauty in any of it. Piper's words kept echoing in her head, cutting her deep like a slow knife over and over again. She thought back at the night she had tried to escape, and kept blaming herself for failing. For failing to return to Piper in time to stop them from drifting apart. For failing to die instead of being without Piper. She thought of the nights she had spent, planning and dreaming every little details of the escape plans and the future plans she had come up with for them, waiting for the right moment, secretly hoping against all hopes that Piper would still wait for her.

But Alex had been foolish. Bill was right all along. It was why he trusted her to be close to Piper again. Piper had truly moved on. They had finally grown apart. They were the split rivers that would never join again.

 _Beep_. _Beep_.

"Shit."

Alex frowned. She heard Piper's mumbled curse from the distance. Piper must have been chilling on the deck. Ordinary human ears wouldn't be able to catch those sounds, but they couldn't escape Alex.

 _Text notifications_. Alex thought, but then froze at the realization. She shot up from the bench and rushed towards the deck.

Piper was sitting on the white seat, the phone in her hands. She had an empty glass on the tray, and an ice bucket nearby. She looked alarmed when she saw Alex approaching. Quickly, she continued to type into her phone.

"What are you doing?" Alex tried her best to keep her voice calm. She reached out to take the phone from the blonde's hands.

Piper pulled away, but wasn't fast enough. "It's none of your business—no!" She yelped when Alex's hand accidentally whipped the phone off her grasp. The device fell to the floor and spun off the edge of the yacht. "Oh, my God! My phone!" Piper rushed to the rail, reaching downward.

"Be careful!" Alex pulled her back in, but was met with several punches at her chest.

"Let go off me! Don't you touch me!"

Grunting, Alex literally threw Piper down onto the seat. Her face was reddened by alcohol and rage. "I told you not to contact anyone, or if it's an emergency, you should tell me first," she said. She could barely keep her voice down anymore. Her body was already swaying, trembling.

"I want to go home! I can't do this anymore! You can't do this to me! I'm not your prisoner!" Piper tried to get up, but Alex pushed her down again.

"You're drunk!" Alex growled through her gritted teeth, her fists clenched. She was extremely hurt by the repulsion in Piper's eyes, angry and exhausted by blindly loving her still. She wasn't sure who was speaking in front of her anymore. Piper couldn't even see her intentions as sincere now. Things had spiraled out of her control, and she was desperate to do anything to stop it.

"No, I'm not! I just want to go home! I don't want to live like this. I don't want to be a part of your runaway plan! I don't want that life!" Piper pushed herself up again, and Alex pressed in, grabbing her arms, snarling in her face.

"This, right here, isn't my fucking plan! I'm not here because your disgusting father begged me! The only crazy reason I came back, after stealing Kubra's fucking money, is you! I just wanted to keep you safe, but if I fucking appalled you this much, then I don't want this either!"

Piper froze. There was no more resistance from the blonde. The shocked look in the blue eyes stalled Alex, and the taller woman immediately loosened her grips. It was the first time Alex had ever scolded at Piper, yelling nasty words at the woman she loved the most. Shame quickly rose in her chest, the pain deepened in her heart. She wanted to run away now. She just wanted to disappear.

Piper blinked in confusion as she tried to process her thoughts. "You were on the run... with _his_ money? But… what are you doing—wait! No! Alex!"

 _Splash!_

Piper ran to the rail, reaching out, but Alex had already dove into the water. Alex had grabbed a flashlight from the tool box under the seat. Piper could see the light moving under the water, the only sign that would tell her where Alex was. "Alex! Alex, please! Come back up! Alex!" Piper panicked. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the rail tightly, her heart hammering in her chest. Diving after dark was harder, but Alex was already very drunk, nearly impossible to swim. "Alex...! Hello…! Alex, please, come back up! Alex, please!" Piper kept staring into the water, her gaze refusing to leave that moving light. It amazed her how long Alex could hold her breath as she, too, unknowingly held her breath as she counted the milliseconds for Alex to surface.

Piper gasped when the light went out. She completely froze. She kept staring into the dark water, unsure what was happening.

 _One, two, three… ten… twenty…_

Piper lost track of counting. She ran back to the tool box and grabbed another flashlight. She put on a diving mask and jumped off the yacht.

 _Fuck._

Piper was drunk as much as she was scared. The water was vast, cool and dark. She could only see some short distance ahead, her vision limited within the space where the small pool of light could reach. She turned around, trying to find Alex. It was much harder than she had thought as the darkness greatly limited the visibility, heightened her paranoia. Soon, she had to surface to get some air. "Alex! Alex!" She kept yelling for her, hoping the woman could hear her somehow. Then, she took in a deep breath and dove down again. The alcohol must have pumped up her courage. She felt braver this time, going deeper and further away from the yacht. Her head began to feel hazy, but she wouldn't stop. She swam further, but her limbs started to numb. She tried to surface again, but it proved to be difficult when her body failed to obey, her legs stopped kicking.

 _Alex_.

In the dark, Piper called out the name, and water began to fill her lungs. She thrashed at the rude intrusion, coughing furiously. Then, her body slowly calmed down, and her fears began to subside. For a moment, she didn't even feel the need to breathe anymore. Her mind had become surprisingly calm now. She even entertained the idea of swimming further to find Alex, but her body failed to respond.

Unexpectedly, Piper felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her fast to the surface. As soon as Piper's head rose above water, she coughed for air so hard, tears sliding down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, her quivering lips purple. "Alex," she muttered through her chattering teeth.

Alex pulled her to the swim platform, and they both climbed onto the yacht, out of breath. Alex quickly grabbed the towels for them both.

"Th—thank you." Sitting on the floor, Piper took the towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't dare to look at Alex.

Alex dropped the cell phone she had retrieved onto Piper's lap, and quietly walked away.

Piper picked up the phone and noted that the screen had frozen on her last activity, unresponsive to further commands. It showed her chat log.

 _BloomL: Oh, God_

 _BloomL: I'm so glad to hear from you!_

 _ChapmanP: Help! I'm scared_

 _BloomL: I miss you so much, Piper!_

 _BloomL: What?_

 _ChapmanP: My address is_

Piper reread what she wrote, and thought of when Alex read them. She then imagined Alex reading the old texts Piper had sent her years ago. They seemed unrecognizable as though they had been written by different people. Piper couldn't even recognize herself now. She didn't think that Alex did either.

The yacht began to sail again, heading back towards the shore. Apparently, Alex had decided to end the trip tonight. Being confined in the same space with Piper must have disgusted her now, and the idea tore a wound so deep in her heart.

The phone clutched in her grasp, Piper looked out at the dark sea behind her, feeling lost more than ever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Have a great weekend xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Alex sneezed. Her runny nose would be the death of her. "Fuck."

It was a bright, sunny morning. Alex had returned the yacht this morning, two days earlier than planned, but nobody was in the mood for sailing now. Sitting on the bench in front of the house, she stabbed her cigarette into the already full ashtray, exhaling a cloud of smoke. She had been chain-smoking for ten cigarettes straight now, her left hand busy holding the phone. She had called Bill several times, but he hadn't answered her calls. He had not responded to any of her texts either.

"Aaaaaaaah-choo!" Alex brushed her nose with the back of her left hand. "Ah... fuck."

"Here, you should take some Benadryl," Piper said. The blonde had come out of the house, holding a tray in her hands. She sat down with Alex, leaving a small space between them. There was a bowl of soup, a pack of Benadryl and a glass of water.

"Oh, fuck." Alex irritably looked away from the blonde, lighting up another cigarette.

"I've made you some chicken soup. It's good for the cold."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're sick, and you haven't slept all night." Piper scooted a little closer to the brunette.

Alex made a face. "I'm not sure that it's edible."

"I don't think your taste buds work very well right now. Just eat it."

Alex leaned back against the backrest, closing her eyes as she took a drag from her cigarette. "I've been calling your dad, but he hasn't answered the phone yet. But when he does, we'll discuss your transfer immediately. Just give us a day or two to work this out. He seems to be pretty busy at the moment."

A pause. Piper then cleared her throat. "Alex—"

"Stop."

"May I—"

"You may not." Alex glared sideways at Piper.

Piper gripped the tray with both hands, slightly trembling. "How can I stop this? I don't want to leave."

Alex groaned as she gazed up at the sky. "I'm getting whiplash here. Fuck you, Pipes. I'll talk to your dad, and we're done."

At Alex's harsh tone, Piper instantly recoiled, and all be damned for Alex felt guilty for making Piper react that way. She couldn't blame Piper for distrusting her. She didn't blame Piper for not wanting to relive their past. But she was too hurt to accept the truth right now. Their paths had gone separate ways, and she needed time to get used to the idea.

Without another word, Alex got up and walked into the house, leaving Piper alone.

* * *

It had gotten worse. Piper woke up in the middle of the night, sweating from her nightmare. For the first time, there was no Alex by her side, holding her hand. Panting, she glanced around, disturbed and scared. She glanced at the clock, and it was already two in the morning. She couldn't sleep, so she didn't try. She pushed the blanket away and slipped out of bed.

Sleeping on the couch downstairs, Alex had wrapped herself in a blanket. Piper knelt down beside the woman, watching as Alex shivered, muttering in her sleep. She touched Alex's forehead, but quickly retracted her hand. Alex was burning with fever. It had gotten worse since this morning. She grumbled at how careless Alex seemed to be with herself. She went to fetch some medicines from the cabinet, and returned with a glass of water.

"Alex… wake up, Alex…"

The taller woman murmured, slightly agitated as her eyes fluttered open. Piper leaned in closer to Alex, but then sharply gasped at the sight of Alex's slit-like eyes. She dropped the glass, and the shattering sound fully woke Alex up.

Alex groggily sat up, a fist covering her mouth as she yawned. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

A hand on her chest, Piper was sitting back on the floor, gaping. She stared at Alex, unblinking. The green eyes appeared normal now. Had Piper been too sleepy and tired that she hallucinated it? She then sighed at her own silly reaction. She tried to get up, but her right hand accidentally slid along the floor, cut by a piece of glass. "Ah!"

Alex clumsily climbed off the couch and grabbed a broom to clean up the pieces of broken glass. Then, she retrieved the first aid kit and knelt down in front of the blonde. "Give me your hand."

The wounded hand extended, Piper felt guilty for becoming a bother when she actually wanted to help. Sitting so close to each other, she couldn't help but intently watch for any sign of peculiarities in the green eyes.

"You're staring," Alex grumbled as she focused on cleansing the cut.

"It's… your eyes. Have you ever been told how beautiful and... strange your eyes are?"

"You mean how strange my eyes are?"

Piper inwardly griped at the sarcasm. "I'm not trying to start a fight here. And you need to take some meds, Alex. Your fever is quite high. Your hands are so warm." When Alex finished dressing the wound, Piper lightly held her injured hand to her chest, ghostly tracing Alex's touches. "Thank you."

"I don't need the pills. I'll feel better in the morning." Alex began to pack up the first kit.

"You aren't better than this morning. Worse, actually. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Piper frowned as Alex climbed back onto the couch and curled up under the blanket.

"Do us both a favor. Go back to sleep." Alex yawned, scratching the back of her neck.

Piper couldn't help but smile at the sight. Alex somehow reminded her of her beloved cougar. Before she could stop herself, she reached out and brushed the raven strands of hair from the pale face.

"Stop it," Alex groaned, sleepily glaring up at Piper. "You can't keep doing this, Pipes."

Piper withdrew her hand. "But I'm really worried about you."

"Oh, God." Alex lazily grabbed the pills on the small plate Piper had prepared for her, and swallowed them dry. "Happy now? Please, go—"

 _Ring! Ring!_

Piper froze. Alex's phone was ringing. It was almost two and half in the morning.

Alex struggled to sit up. "Fuck. Where's my phone?" Grumbling, she looked around for the electronic device.

Piper spotted the cell phone by the backpack first. She dove for it, clutching it at her chest before Alex could get out of the couch and reach her.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Give it to me," Alex said, extending her hand out. Her head was messy. She was standing, staring down her nose at the blonde.

Piper glanced down at the screen.

 _W. C. (William Chapman)._

Piper looked up at Alex again, shaking her head. "Please, can we talk first?"

"We already did. Last night."

"No, please, Alex, I was... I didn't mean it. We need to talk. Again, I mean."

 _Ring! Ring!_ _Ring!_

When the phone finally fell silent, Alex turned back towards the couch, one hand on her forehead. "Is this a fucking joke? You made yourself very clear, and I backed the fuck off. What more do you want?"

Piper rushed towards Alex, helping the woman lie down, and to her surprise, Alex allowed her. There were dark circles under Alex's eyes, and she was paler than usual. Piper wanted so much to touch her face, but refrained from it. She didn't want to push her luck. "The only time dad would speak of you was when he insisted that he had never heard from you again after you left. He never told me that you worked for him, or that you stole the money and ran away before... before all of this happened. He didn't tell me that you came back for me, and I always thought that you're only doing this because of his order. I... It's me. I've got you into trouble again."

"And? You're gonna sacrifice yourself by becoming my fugitive wife?"

"Alex! I'm being serious here!" Piper involuntarily blushed.

Alex rolled her droopy eyes. "Ok."

"What are you going to do now? You stole Kubra's money. There's no way he's going to let you off the hook. I mean, he'll most likely have you killed." Piper felt her blood gone cold at the horrid thoughts. "Can dad help? Can he do something for you? I—I've watched a lot of documentaries about underground business and—"

"Bill already covered for me with his own money, but I'm sure that he'll want it back. Seven figures."

Piper's eyes widened at the hint of the stolen amount.

"He only did it because he wanted me to come back and guard you. No doubt that he'll turn me in to Kubra when all of this is over. After I send you back to him, I can never come back again. Ever. I'll have to disappear." Alex lazily stretched. "Any last word before I go?"

Piper reached out and gripped Alex's arms so hard that the taller woman yelped.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Pipes!?" Alex lifted her shoulders, looking alarmed.

Shaking her head, Piper breathed hard, tears brimmed the blue eyes. "Don't go."

It took Alex a moment before her gaze softened. She eventually sighed. "I didn't choose this life, Pipes, but shit happens. I don't blame you for not wanting it. I'm sorry that I even suggested it." Alex reached out and cupped Piper's teary cheeks. "Come on. Don't cry."

Tears streamed down Piper's face. "I'm not."

"You're a terrible liar." Chuckling, Alex pulled Piper up onto the couch. She wrapped Piper in a tight hug, her embrace so warm and strong. She planted a kiss on Piper's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."

At the last words, Piper silently wailed into Alex's shoulder. She had no idea what she had to do. She didn't want to live like a fugitive, but she also didn't want to let Alex go. Now, she only wished if she could stop the time.

 _If only_.

* * *

It had always been so easy when it came to Piper. Too easy. How Piper had a hold on her.

Alex found her resolution shaken—weaken. They had been sharing the couch for two weeks in a row, Piper snuggling with her like a needy kitten. The couch wasn't big enough for two, but Piper insisted. Alex didn't know how to refuse the blonde. She never could. They didn't move beyond lying in each other's arms. They didn't want to sleep alone either. Afraid to back down. Afraid to move on.

With her laptop, Alex was sitting out on the terrace. Bill hadn't called again since Alex had texted him that everything was going smoothly. Alex had to brush up her Hawaii escape. It might come sooner than she expected. No family, lover or friends to worry about. She had always dreamed of including Piper in her plans, but in the end, those couldn't have worked out when Piper didn't want to be a part of it. It hurt to realize just how truly alone she was. Lonely moments were dangerous. Loneliness made her feel things that she shouldn't. What did she strive for? What would she run away for?

"Black coffee," Piper said, carrying a tray.

Alex looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks."

Piper sat down next to Alex. "What are you doing?"

"My escape plans." Alex promptly minimized the window.

Piper only got a quick glimpse of it. "That seems like a lot of plans."

Alex smiled. "When you're hot on the wanted list, you need more than one backup plan."

Piper's face screwed up with worries, and that, somehow, made Alex feel guilty again. "This is my fault. You came back because of me."

"I could have been caught and killed, if I hadn't come back and got Bill cover for me. Come on, we can't tell what the future brings. What matters is what we have right now."

Piper gripped Alex's forearm. "I've got you. Right now. Can we not change this?"

Alex stared at Piper, and her love poured out of her heart. She wanted to embrace the woman with all she had. But how could they stop time? They both knew that this could not last. Alex put up a smile. "I want to go fishing today. Wanna come?"

Piper nodded like an obedient kid. "I wouldn't mind if you'd rent the yacht for three days this time."

Alex chortled as Piper leaned in and nuzzled her neck.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Almost on reflex, Alex answered the phone before Piper could see who was calling. Piper sat up straight, looking at her.

"I'm surprised that you still answer my call. Bill finally gave in, and gave me your number. I told him that we'll settle this. He wanted us to be adult about it."

 _Maya_. Alex glanced at Piper. How she was glad that she didn't tell anyone of their whereabouts.

Piper was quick to catch her gaze. She frowned. "Who is it?"

Alex instantly put her free palm over the phone, but Maya's good ears had already caught it.

"She's there with you?" Maya growled. "You ran away with her?"

Alex got up and walked out of the house. "I've been assigned to guard her," she said, walking up and down the road in front of the rented house.

"I don't need to hear any more bullshit. I've been waiting for you to come home."

"That isn't my home. It isn't yours either. Leave while you can, Maya. They're not your friends."

"I don't have anyone else. I used to have you, but you left."

Alex glanced up at the second floor of their home and saw Piper sneaking at the opened windows, trying to peek down at her. She immediately lowered her voice. "You know that I can't live like that. It wasn't my choice to begin with."

"I thought we were a team."

"I could still be your friend, but I can't be your partner in crime anymore. I don't want to help you kill or steal anymore. I want my life back."

"Your life with Piper Chapman? But she's moved on, Alex. You're already forgotten."

"I'm talking about me. _Me_. I was a just a high-school graduate, working in some restaurants before you nearly killed me and forced me to work with you. It wasn't the life that I want."

A long moment of silence.

"Maya?"

"Is there anything that I can do to make you come back?"

Alex sighed. If there was anyone who could understand her loneliness, it was Maya. If there was anyone who could feel the same pain when their body transformed, it was only Maya. However, it wasn't enough. Not for Alex. She needed someone to make her feel alive, not pain. She longed for warmth, not an iron grip. "I'm never going back, and I hope that you would leave, too."

"If I leave, will you have me?"

Alex walked a little further away from the house. She could see Piper's blonde head appearing at the window from time to time. She inwardly chuckled. _Oh, Pipes._ "What? What do you mean?"

"I want to be like one of those girls you met at the clubs. I want to be like what Piper Chapman was to you. I like you a lot, Alex."

The earnest, childlike confession caught Alex's attention, and she suddenly halted. She flinched when a motorbike honked at her, whizzing past her. She had just realized that she had walked off into the lane.

"Alex!" Piper shouted.

Alex quickly looked over her shoulder. She walked back into the side of the road, and continued further away, phone pressing to her ear. "Maya, I—"

"You have to come back. There is no use running away. I will make you come back."

The line went dead.

Alex sighed as she swiped the phone off. Maya was still just a child inside. Her possessiveness was of an abused, lonely and insecure child. It was unlikely that Alex could make her understand. Alex gripped the phone in her hand, Maya's threat echoing in her head. Alex knew that it wasn't going to be neat and pretty, knowing their animalistic nature.

Alex glanced up at the windows to Piper's room. Piper was still there, not stealing glances, but looking right down at her. Their gazes locked. Alex was troubled, and Piper could see it in her eyes.

* * *

After the mysterious call, the fishing trip was canceled. Piper didn't press who the caller was, and Alex didn't mention it. Piper was worried, however, because Alex had suddenly become quiet, busied herself at the desk with her laptop all day and night. When Alex suggested ordering foods and activities at home, Piper knew that something was up. Trying to kill time and lessening her own worries, she tried to pick up her cooking lessons again, surfing the internet for new recipes.

"Do you think we should get a pet? A kitten? A puppy?" Piper asked, briefly looking over her shoulder, as she cooked some scrambled eggs for their breakfast.

Alex looked up from the desk, blinking. "A pet?"

"Or a parrot? An owl? A lizard? Oh, I know, a python—"

"We're not building Noah's ark. We're not going to live here permanently either."

"It's going to be three months tomorrow. We have no idea how long we're going to have to stay here, you know. We might as well get a pet."

Alex shook her head. "Bad idea, Pipes," she said, returning her attention to the laptop again.

"Ok." Piper inwardly grumbled as she continued to cook.

* * *

On the fifth day, Alex sat Piper down, showing her all the documents she had typed up on her laptop. Alex already had two cups of black coffee this morning and had asked for the third one after lunch. For a moment, Piper was excited about it, thinking that Alex had begun to let her in on the secrets.

"I've listed all the names of the towns and cities, the safe routes around the recommended residences. Restaurants, hospitals, police stations and airports. I'd suggest that you don't stay in one place for too long. Four or five months max. I've listed plenty of places that you could choose from. I've already transferred two millions into your four bank accounts under your new names. You also have six passports and identification cards. I've arranged all the documents for different aliases in respective folders here. Please remember the names and details accordingly. When you go out, remember to keep to yourself as much as you can, wear a wig and sunglasses as much—"

"Wait. Stop." Piper pinched the bridge of her nose.

"—as you can—"

" _Stop_."

Alex paused, and they stared at each other.

"Why are you telling me this? Are we on the move? And why didn't you keep the money?" Piper bit her bottom lip, waiting for an answer she didn't exactly want to hear.

"I have enough saved. I've got everything planned out. Don't worry." Alex cleared her throat. "I'm sending these files to your email, so you can access them anytime you need."

Piper simply hated how formal and distant Alex sounded right now. "Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

"This is only for precaution." Alex began to type up the email. "If you have free time, you might want to go through these files for more details. I know that it's a lot of work, but it'll pay off. Trust me."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Why do I have to read them? Aren't you going to take care of everything like when you brought me here? What's going on?"

Alex continued typing.

Piper reached out across the desk and held Alex's forearm. "What's this about? Are you still mad about our fight that night? I'm so sorry, Alex. I really didn't mean it. I don't want you to leave, and I don't want to leave."

Alex put one hand over Piper's, offering a tight-lipped smile. "I'm not mad, silly. I just think that we should have some backup plans, just in case."

"Just in case? For what?"

"There might be urgent circumstances that would require you to move on your own."

Piper tightened her grip on Alex. "Why wouldn't you go with me? What happened? Why—what? No. Did dad say something? He did, didn't he? What did he—"

"I haven't talked to him about this yet, but I will—"

"Why are you leaving?"

Alex tried to widen her smile. "I'm not—"

"It's that call, isn't it?"

Alex instantly looked down. "What call?"

"Someone called five days ago." Piper leaned in even closer. She waited for an answer, but Alex seemed to be at a sudden loss for words. "Was it her?"

After a moment, Alex eventually sighed. "She's mad because she thinks that I betrayed her by running away."

"She likes you." Piper's comment was worded softly. She thought that she understood. She wanted to understand, but jealousy was killing her. It felt nothing like the burning wounds she had felt from the deadly bullets. It felt like she had been cast under the spell of fire that was consuming her alive.

Alex ran a hand through her thick, raven hair. "She's just a child inside. She thinks that I'm her only friend."

Piper stiffened. "Was she forced to work for Kubra, too?"

Alex reluctantly nodded.

Piper bit her bottom lip. She was becoming increasingly disheartened as she learned more about her father and his work. How many people had suffered because of it? How many lives had been taken away? How could she save Alex from it? "Are you going back to her? Is that why you've planned for me to be on my own?" she muttered.

A dry chuckle escaped Alex's throat. "I'm not suicidal enough to go back. Come on, this is for precaution. We never know what's going to happen. I just want you to be prepared." Alex put a hand on Piper's, but the blonde pulled away.

"If you leave, I'll just go back to my family. I don't need your plans."

Alex frowned. "But you can't go back. You can't tell your family or friends where you are either. Not until Elvan's gang is completely dissolved. It's too dangerous. They're targeting our families. That's how they threaten people."

"It's so dangerous, yet you want to leave me alone. Tell me why you are leaving. You don't even keep the money, and I know that you need it. What are you planning to do?" Piper shook her head. "Of course, you're going back to them. What will they do to you, Alex? Do you even care? Why? Because my father says so?"

"No, it's not Bill. He hasn't—"

"You don't care about your life. Why should I keep running then?"

"No, Pipes, these are just emergency plans. There might be a time when we need to move separately for our own safety, that's all."

Blue gaze stared at Alex, cold and hurt. "You're a much worse liar than my father. The real problem is that you don't even care if I can tell that you're lying."

Alex shut her eyes for a second before letting out a sigh. "Can we stop with the blame game? Can we talk about what's going on _now_? I'm only doing this for our safety. It's not like we can stay here forever."

"You're supposed to keep me safe, not leaving me all alone."

"This is what's best for us—"

"You sound just like my dad, always thinking that you know better, but the truth is that you never considered how I feel! It's just like how you left three years ago, because you thought that it would turn out better for us. Did it?!" Piper got up from the chair. Fed up, she turned away and headed up the stairs.

Alex shot up, knocking the chair down as she rushed after the blonde. "All I ask is for you to follow the plans if something should happen and I can't be around! Why do you have to make it harder than it has to be!?" Stopping in the middle of the stairs, Alex had grabbed Piper by the arm, spinning her around.

Piper pushed at Alex, her cheeks flushed in anger. "You think that I could just watch you leave, while not knowing if you'd be killed or not, and then flee to save my own ass!? Do you even have to ask why I'm feeling this way!?"

"I do, because you have Larry now! Because when all of this is over, you'll be going back to him! You—" Alex's voice trailed off, breathless. She sharply looked away, clenching her fists. She needed a moment to calm down. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Just... just don't complicate things between us. You shouldn't care anymore."

Piper halted at the mention of Larry. Her ring finger was bare. She hadn't worn the ring since they returned from the sea that night. She didn't have the courage to wear the diamond now as it cut deep into her heart. The three-year-old wound still felt as fresh as yesterday. "But I still do. I still care. It fucking hurts every time I think about you. It hurts every time you're hurt. Tell me how to stop this, so I can let 'us' go." She looked into Alex's eyes. She couldn't look away. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

For a long moment, Alex just stared back, unresponsive at first. A moment felt forever before she slowly lifted her hands and cupped Piper's face. Her thumbs cushioned Piper's tears, the warm, clear drops sliding down the back of Alex's hands. "Please, don't be afraid of me."

A slight frown set upon Piper's face. "Why would I be? I'd never be afraid of you."

Alex dryly chuckled. "You're a terrible liar," she said, her hand gently caressing Piper's cheeks.

"I guess that makes two of us," Piper muttered as she bent down and captured Alex's lips with her own. Her body trembled at the touch, melting into Alex. She had needed it so badly. She had wanted it since the first moment she woke up in the hospital room and met with the familiar pair of green eyes. She had needed it like needing the air itself.

Alex's arms secured around her. Piper breathed with her, feverishly sharing warmth off each other's lips. There had been moments when Piper had questioned if all she had felt was just the heated passion of their youth. She had wondered if it would just fade away with time. There had been moments when she questioned everything she had ever known. But, then, there were moments when she realized that she didn't need to have all the answers just because she knew that Alex had loved her. There were moments when it was all that mattered.

"I love you," Piper whispered as she was pulled into a firm embrace. Alex lifted her up and rushed them both up the stairs. She whimpered when she was thrown onto the bed, slightly bouncing on the soft surface. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulling her down for more kisses. She then rolled over Alex, gazing down at her lover. "I've missed you… so much."

Alex was rendered breathless. There was still the look of disbelief in her eyes. "I've missed you, too."

Their lips connected again, needy. Their breaths mingled. Their bodies ached for each other's touches. Piper quickly parted Alex's legs with her thigh, her hips pressing down, rocking. When Alex moaned into her mouth, Piper felt as though she was going to come, fully clothed, for the first time. If they kept this any longer, Piper swore that their clothes were going to catch fire.

Alex was quick, sitting up and pulling the white top over Piper's head, and Piper took her wife-beater off. She cupped Piper's breasts, a moan of desire escaping her swollen lips. Her gaze darkened as she leaned in to suck Piper's nipple, causing the blonde to writhe in response.

Wet. Piper was already very wet. She pulled back and pushed Alex down, much to the taller woman's bewilderment. She crawled up and sat on Alex's face, rocking her hips, urging her lover to tend to her urgent need. She gasped when Alex grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her down for closer contact. Alex's mouth was warm and tender.

Eyes closed, Alex muttered the blonde's name, her voice euphoric.

Hands on the wall, Piper arched her back. "Alex!" Alex's tongue was driving her crazy, and she moaned repeatedly as she rode on the woman's face. She loved it. She couldn't get enough of Alex, but she forced herself to hold back.

Alex looked confused. "What are you doing—"

"I want you now," Piper whispered hungrily as she turned around, her face between Alex's thighs, Alex's face between hers. She shuddered when Alex grabbed her ass, pulling her down to meet with the warm tongue again, taking her. Her mind heavy with desire, she dove down and captured Alex's wet folds, licking the woman's heated flesh. She pumped her fingers into Alex, hard.

"Oh, God!" Alex moaned hotly into Piper, her hips shooting up, rocking against Piper's face. Her hands were now clinging onto the blonde's thighs, her nails digging into her skin in response.

Piper sensed Alex's desperation. Alex's body moved as she wished, and it flooded her with intense satisfaction. Her heart—her body ached for the raven-haired woman. It felt forever since she had last felt such deep desire for someone. "Alex… I want you... to come with me," she muttered between sucking her lover.

Alex panted against Piper's sensitive, swollen flesh. Her voice throaty as she said, "Make me."

And Piper did.

She finally had Alex back, body and soul. She pressed down closer, her tongue and fingers picking up their paces, and Alex cried louder. They rocked together. They rode and came together, again and again, until Piper flopped on top of Alex, completely spent. Sweat sheens coated their bodies, their hearts thudding against their chests. They were in heaven, with each other, and there was nowhere else Piper would rather be.

* * *

The sun was still strong on this lazy afternoon. Hours had passed, and their desire had simmered down, their bodies needing rest. Their arms and legs entangled. Their naked bodies were partially covered with the thin, white sheet. Piper was lying on her side, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. She watched the brunette rub her face with her palm. A smile broke along Piper's lips. She could watch Alex forever.

"I'm very flattered by your stare, Pipes."

Piper grinned. "And I was very flattered by your moans."

Alex had a reluctant frown on her face. "I wasn't that loud."

"You're joking."

Alex whimpered when Piper snaked her hand down to her sensitive area. "Wait—"

Piper let out a contented sigh as she listened to Alex's choked cries.

"Ah—Pipes, wait—" Alex was blushing now, grabbing Piper's wrist. "Come on, aren't you satiated for today?"

"After three years of missing you, hell, no." Piper giggled. She could go on all day, but decided to give her lover some rest. Smirking, she eventually stopped. She just adored the blushing Alex. The moment was too cute to pass. She rested her weight against the taller woman again, her muscles relaxed. It felt so peaceful here. Right in this room, them being hidden away from real life—from the rest of the world. It had always amused Piper that she always felt so safe around Alex. There was always an invisible cloud of love and trust enveloping them whenever they were near each other. Something she had never felt with anybody else.

Alex lightly squeezed Piper's slim shoulder, smelling her hair. "What are you thinking? I have all day."

Piper lightly shrugged. "Well, I just thought that this is nice."

Alex hummed. "I'm in an agreement here."

Piper raised her brows. Her smile disappeared as she glanced up at her lover. "It took us so long to find each other again."

A pause. Then, Alex tightened her arms around Piper. "You were all I thought about, Pipes. I… I really want to make this permanent. This time, I really mean it."

Piper sighed. It was what happened to her as well. She couldn't get Alex out of her heart even after years had gone by—even after everything that had happened. "I'm confused by you, by everything around us. Tell me that I've made the right decision."

"I want to make this right. I just need some times to clear things up. But the most important thing is you. I need you beside me," Alex said.

"Oh, trust me. You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me from now on," Piper droned.

Alex chuckled. "I like the idea."

"What are we going to do now?" Piper softly tucked the raven strands of hair behind Alex's ear. It felt somewhat different. Nostalgic. She never had to do this with Larry.

 _Oh. Fuck._ Piper halted at the thought of him.

Alex grabbed Piper's hand in the gentlest way possible. "Are you ok?"

The touch warmed Piper's heart, and the blonde smiled. "Yeah… yeah, as long as I'm with you."

Alex pulled Piper even closer, if that was possible. "You'll always have me."

"Do I?" Piper glanced up at the taller woman. "You better tell me the truth, or I'll start daydreaming, Alex Vause. What should we do now? Should we run? Where to? What are we going to do there? What about our jobs? What kind of house are we going to get? Pets. What about pets? Do you prefer cats or dogs? Oooh, I told you that I had a cougar once!" There was a proud look on her face, but then her gaze quickly fell into sadness. There was no more _magic_. Long years of love and understanding that were lost to her forever. "Oh, my beloved Al," Piper murmured.

Alex kissed the blonde's forehead. "You're my most beloved, too. I've never felt for anyone as much as I do for you. You've made me a person."

Piper let Alex's words sink in. She had never imagined that she had made such a deep impact on Alex. It was a great compliment that took her by surprise. She snuggled into Alex as close as possible, and said, "Don't leave me again."

Alex traced her fingers along Piper's shoulder. "I should have been stronger for us. I'm so sorry for what happened."

"I should have tried harder, too. I almost lost you—"

"No, _I_ nearly lost you. Thank God, I've got you back."

Piper whimpered as the strong arms tightened the embrace, but she wasn't complaining. She had wanted this. She had needed it. She had longed for Alex's warmth again, and now she got it.

"Are you sure about this, Pipes? If you leave with me, you won't be able to contact your family or friends until Kubra is out of the picture, which I don't know when or how. It could take months or years. It'd be very tough for you. But you have to understand that it'd be too risky for everyone involved if you contacted them. Are you sure that you want this?"

Piper suppressed her sigh. She knew exactly what Alex meant. She looked into the green eyes as she said, "I would follow you to the end of the world, Alex. Nothing could stop me, because I love you. I want you to know that."

Alex's reluctant smile gradually softened into a loving one. "Yeah?"

"Silly." Piper giggled as she leaned in to kiss the brunette. "When will we have to move?"

Alex gazed up at the ceiling, contemplating. "I think we still have a month or two here. I just hope that Kubra would be able to get rid of Elvan's gang soon. Then, we'll think of our next move."

"But you were trying to leave without me. Why?" Piper frowned at her lover, and the moment Alex glanced away, she knew that something was up. "Alex, no secrets now."

Alex bit her bottom lip, lost in thoughts for a moment. "It was Maya. She wanted me to go back to them. She seemed very upset."

Piper watched the distress in Alex's eyes. "Are you scared of her?" She had her silent answer when Alex quickly looked away. "I'm here with you. Don't be afraid."

Alex clutched Piper's hand on her chest. "That's what I fear the most. I don't want anything to happen to you. It'd be my fault, and I wouldn't be able to live with that. I can't stand seeing you hurt." Tears in her eyes, she softly traced her fingers over the scar on the blonde's chest. "Life was meaningless without you. I don't want to face it again—"

"Shhhh. Don't talk like that. Come on, nothing's going to happen. We're together now." Piper wrapped her arms around Alex once more. But she didn't even believe herself. She was scared, too, but it hurt to see Alex suddenly becoming so afraid. She felt the need to console her. "When I was shot, I really thought that I was going to die. When I woke up the first time, and you weren't there, I just didn't see the purpose at all. It... it made me realize how much I still cared about you, and it made me so angry, too. It made me feel crazy to love you that much."

Alex softly cupped Piper's face. "You should know that I'd always come back. I'd do anything for you, Pipes."

A smile broke on Piper's lips. "I wanted to believe. You were the only reason I wanted to wake from the nightmares, from the pain. You've kept me alive."

"You've saved me, too. When I was wounded in the woods, you were all I thought of. I stayed alive because I wanted to see you again." Alex brought Piper's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

The painful memories weren't anything to celebrate about, but still Piper grinned from ear to ear. She wasn't alone in the painful nights after all. Alex had been there, wishing for her as well. Piper fully rested against Alex. It felt magical just to be next to the raven-haired woman, but Piper wasn't sure how it was even possible to feel this way. "Promise me that we'll never part again."

"I promise." Alex smiled into their kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open to the soft, morning light. It took Piper a moment to recall where she was, who she was lying next to, and, the most important question, why.

Piper looked up at the sleeping, peaceful face next to hers, and she wondered what Alex was dreaming about. Her skin was warmed by Alex's incredible body heat. She realized that she was right beside Alex now because she wanted to—because it was the only thing that made sense to her. Her phone PIN code wasn't her anniversary date with Larry, but, indeed, Alex's birthdate. No matter how long it had passed, Alex had always been on her mind, in her heart. No matter how hard she had tried to fight it, it always resurfaced whenever she wasn't careful. The enormous feeling that she had for Alex deeply scared her, yet it was what had kept her going.

Eyes still closed, Alex smiled. She seemed to be able to detect Piper's movements even while in slumbering state. "Morning," she murmured.

Piper gave a quick peck on Alex's lips and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Morning! I'm gonna make you some breakfast. Twenty minutes!" She spoke with the toothbrush in her mouth.

Yawning, Alex rubbed her eyes sleepily. It wouldn't be twenty minutes.

* * *

"Sweetie, breakfast is ready!"

It was exactly twenty minutes. Alex was pleasantly surprised when she went downstairs to find two plates of charred avocado and sunny eggs. Two bowls of fresh salad. A glass of orange juice and a carton of milk. Freshly off the shower, she went around the table and kissed the top of Piper's head. She smiled approvingly at the breakfast as she sat down on the opposite side. "Someone has been practicing."

"I got the recipe off the internet. I know you love avocados," Piper said, her smile so inviting.

Piper was a little sweaty in her white t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Alex's eyes couldn't seem to leave the woman's tanned, toned thighs. She cleared her throat, fighting the urge to move across the table and rip Piper's clothes off. The memory of last night was still fresh in her mind. Piper still loved her. Piper was hers again. All hers. She wanted so much to push the blonde down on the floor and make her moan right now.

"You're staring, Alex."

Alex smirked. "I'm thinking about my breakfast."

Piper gasped, her body slightly tensed up. "It's right... in front of you now," she said. Her voice was breathy. Her knuckles whitened from gripping the edges of the table.

Alex was amused by the blonde's reaction, but was also excited by it. Her body acquired a mind of its own, and she rose from the chair. "Pipes—"

"No!" Piper squeezed her eyes shut. "No, please, stop! Let's have breakfast first! I'm starving!"

Alex growled in frustration. "What?"

Piper cleared her throat, tucking the strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "Let's eat."

"Oh, come on," Alex groaned. She was horny as hell, but the sudden, serious look on Piper's face sat her back down. She grew worried instead. "Pipes?"

For a long moment, Piper just stared down at her lap. "You remember that morning? I was cooking breakfast, but we didn't get to eat it. Dad showed up and he just took you away. Just like that... I wished so badly for you to come back. I kept waiting and waiting. I couldn't believe that you really left."

At the recollection, a cut slashed deep into Alex's heart. If only Piper knew what exactly happened and how she truly felt. Alex momentarily closed her eyes. "I didn't want to leave you. It wasn't easy."

They both looked up, their gazes locked.

"I know, but I just don't want a repeat. I don't think I can go through it again. The thought of it just... it drives me insane."

"I'm not going anywhere, Pipes. I want to be with you." Alex didn't know how to convince Piper. She would cut her heart open to prove it. Her hand fidgeted around her box of milk. "Will you... still love me, if I'm not entirely what you think I am?"

Piper looked into the green eyes, sighing. "I love you. I don't think I can make it any clearer. Three years ago, I got into a relationship with you, and was left behind. Now, I fucked up my engagement for you. Basically, I've ruined my life twice over you. Tell me that I'm not a fool."

Alex offered her lover a wide smile. She reached across the table, their hands finding each other. "Hey, I've been thinking… You've been away from home for three months now. I can imagine how lonely you must be."

"I'm not lonely. I've got you." Piper grinned like a child.

Alex chortled at the sight. She wanted to imprint it in her heart. "I know you are. It's normal for anybody. Since I'm not yet on the run again, I think it's still ok to contact them. I'm going to get you a new phone, but you have to follow my instructions, ok? You have to be real careful. And, no, you can't call everyday. I'm making this a special occasion."

Blue eyes widened in joy. Piper squealed in delight.

* * *

Under the afternoon sun, Piper paced around the swimming pool. With a pair of sunglasses on, she was wearing a white robe. She was blissfully exhausted after the love sessions on the couch and in the kitchen. Alex was driving her crazy, physically and emotionally.

As promised, Alex had gotten her a new cell phone. Piper was allowed to make a few calls today. She wanted to make it a daily habit, but didn't want to push her luck. Alex was weary of the possibility of an accidental slip of their location, and it would cause them to move sooner than they would have wanted. Piper was warned to be extra careful and keep the call short if she were to call Bill. Alex didn't trust Bill, and Piper couldn't blame her.

" _Oh. My. God_. Oh, my God, I swear that I did see it coming miles away! Are you insane? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Polly groaned.

"We love each other, Pol."

"But you have Larry now."

Piper inwardly sighed. "I know, but even after all these years, I still can't stop loving her. Please, just hear me out."

"Of course, I'm here for you. I miss you, lesbian. When are you coming back?"

Piper smiled. "I don't know. I have no clue. But I'm not in a hurry. It's quite nice here in—" _Oops. That was close_. Piper bit her bottom lip.

"Where are you? I promise I won't tell anyone. It sounds like you're on a honeymoon! I'm so jealous!"

Piper laughed. "I'm happy. She makes me so happy."

"And I'm happy that you're happy. Have you told Larry?"

"Um, not yet. I just hung up from mom. You're the second person I've called," Piper said.

"Good. Don't call him yet. You need more time to think things through."

"What? But… I mean, I already cheated on my fiancé. I don't think that I should drag this on. It's not fair to him. Oh, my God, he's going to hate me so much." Piper pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure how to even start the talk with him. He had been so good to her, but she only ended up, hurting and betraying him.

"Just don't tell him yet, you idiot! You can't just throw away those years you spent, trying to move on. Have you forgotten how heartbroken you were when Vause left you? Well, I surely haven't."

Piper's eyes narrowed. "Alex was heartbroken, too. She was forced to leave. It's unfair to blame her for everything that's happened."

"She loves you, I get it. But she still works for Bill. If he could make her leave you back then, what makes you think that he can't do it again? Really, don't ruin your life like that. She's not worth it."

"She said that she's going to quit. She won't go back to work for dad again."

"That sounds great, but are you sure that she's telling the truth?"

"Why would she lie to me?" Piper felt heat rising up to her face. She knew that her friend was genuinely worried about her, but she didn't want to doubt Alex's dedication to her. Although she must admit that she was still afraid sometimes.

"You know why, Piper. Your dad has this solid hold on her. Are you sure that she's strong enough for you this time?"

Piper took a deep breath in, clutching the phone in her hand. "She is my lifeline. I need her."

"I believe you. I really do. But you gotta use your head, too. Do you know what kind of job she's done for Bill? All the secrecy gives me the creeps, seriously. Has she ever told you what it's really about? Have you thought about what to do, if her answers aren't what you expect? This is why I want you to take the time and think things through. Think hard, Piper. Whatever that they have been doing almost got you killed. Don't you forget that."

Piper's jaw clamped shut. It did cross her mind. The doubts had still remained in her heart. "I'm not sure that I'll ever get a straight answer from her."

"Exactly. Are you sure that you want to run away with someone you don't really know? This is some serious shit. Her business is certainly shady, and it almost cost you your life. Think about it."

Piper shut her eyes for a moment. She didn't know what her friend would say if she told her about the dead P.I. She didn't particularly want to hear, fearing that she would agree. "What should I ask her then? There are so many things. I don't know where to start."

"Ask her _everything_. Don't back down this time. You have to know what she's been up to. It's very important. It's your life and your future we're talking about."

Piper sighed. "What if she can't give me some of the answers? What if it's really important, and it might be safer for me not to know? What if—"

"You're making excuses for her already. If she can't be honest with you, what can you expect from her in the future? Will she run off again, because it will keep you safe, but then it'll just drive you nuts? Again? Think about the time when you suffered. I love you, Piper. You're my best friend."

Piper looked out at the view of the vast sea, her heart heavy. "I'm scared."

"You know what to do."

* * *

It was the first time Polly had heard from Piper in three months. For some reason, it had felt much longer. She had missed her friend so much. She was glad to hear that Piper was fine, but the rekindled romance with Alex just had her worried even more. After the call, she paced around in the living room of her apartment. She wanted to discuss it with Nicky and Jessica, but Piper told her not to tell anyone that she called.

"Who was it?" Matt approached her from behind, taking the cell phone from her hand to check the caller ID. He had grown somewhat possessive in the past few months. "Unknown number?"

Polly didn't like how invasive he had become, but decided to say nothing. They had been together for three years, but he had never been the jealous type before. Something must have been troubling him. "Baby, are you ok? You look pale." She touched his forehead. He was cold.

"Should I worry about it?" Matt flashed his handsome smile as he handed the cell phone back to her.

For a moment, Polly held her breath, and then sat down on the couch. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Matt frowned. Suddenly, he seemed reluctant. "Is it a good kind or a bad kind of secret? I mean, if it's—"

"Piper called."

"Oh... It was her?" Matt looked relieved. "Wait. Wasn't she supposed to be—"

"She's still in the hideout, and she's just gotten back with Vause."

His eyes widened in shock. "Whoa. Stop that. Right there. She… what? She cheated on Larry? Fuck, they just got engaged three months ago." Matt ran a hand through his hair. "Vause is the bodyguard, right? They had history, or something?" Matt eventually sat down next to Polly.

"They were friends since high school, but started dating when Piper went off to college. I told you that long time ago. We even hired a P.I. to find her, remember?"

"Oh… oh, yeah, that one. Wow... I mean, Larry is going to be bummed. What does Vause got that he doesn't?"

"A really wet pussy? Piper was crazy about it. Lesbians are insane." Polly rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm with her on that." Matt smirked, and Polly lightly punched his arm.

"Just don't tell Larry about this. Give Piper some times to think it through. I'm sure that she'll come to her senses," Polly said.

Matt scratched his chin. "Isn't it a coincidence that this Alex knew Piper from high school, and also has been working for her dad's gang? Small world, eh?"

A moment of silence. "Remember when I told you about what a playboy Bill Chapman is? We found out that Vause is his adoptive daughter, but he claimed that she's a child of his dead friend."

Matt raised his brows. "Any chance it's incest?"

"I doubt they are related. Come on!"

Matt shrugged. "So… is Piper doing well? How is she dealing with the hideout? Did she tell you where she is?"

"No, but she seems to really enjoy it. She's acting giddy, like she's on a honeymoon or something." Polly rolled her eyes.

Matt just nodded along. "So you both knew Vause since high school? Where is she originally from?"

Polly leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder. "No one knew except Bill. See, this is one of the strange things about Vause. We had no idea about her background. She just kind of showed up at school one day, and wanted to be Piper's friend. She was so weird! I mean, she's still weird, as far as I can tell from meeting her at the hospital. I really can't understand what Piper sees in her."

"Well, Piper's got great taste. Vause is hot—ouch!" He yelped when Polly hit his arm.

"Which side are you on?" Polly warned.

"All right. All right. I'm with you, love," Matt said, chuckling.

* * *

Piper waited at the couch, watching TV. It was almost dinnertime, but there was still no sign of Alex. The woman had left after lunch for an errand, emphasizing Piper not to leave the house. Piper had begun to worry, counting the minute Alex would return.

What made matters worse was how Polly's words had echoed in her head the whole day. Piper was determined to get the truth out of her lover, but there were also moments when she hesitated, fearing that it would fuck everything up between them. It had taken them so long to find each other, and Piper wasn't sure if she was strong enough to face the pain all over again.

Piper snapped at the sound of key jingling on the other side of the door.

"Hey, I'm home!" Alex slipped in and quickly closed the door behind her. Her hair was messy, presumably from wearing the helmet. Her face was red, shining with sweat, but beaming. It had become a rare occasion to see such a huge smile on Alex's face, and the sight alone stalled Piper.

"You're back!" Piper leapt over the couch and literally jumped into Alex's arms, causing the brunette to back down one step.

"Whoa, be gentle." Alex laughed, holding the blonde by her thin arms.

"You were gone all day," Piper sulked.

"I'm home now, aren't I?"

Piper pulled away just enough to look up at the smiling Alex. Her hands shot up to cup the face, her fingers lingering along the smooth skin. "I was so worried. Why didn't you call? Where have you been?" Piper frowned. "Wait… what's that noise? Alex, what—"

Alex released her backpack from her shoulders and pulled the already opened zipper wider. A chocolate-colored, Labrador puppy was staring up at Piper, sleepy, but curious. "I haven't thought of the name for him yet. I guess that you'll do the honor."

"Oh, my God, he's so cute!" Piper scooped the puppy out of the backpack, holding him with both hands. She turned towards Alex, smiling widely. "You've been away the whole day for this?"

"I had to ride to another town to get to the farm. Oh, boy, that was a long ride, roundtrip."

Piper leaned in and kissed her lover. "Thank you so much! You shouldn't have."

Alex shrugged. "You said that you wanted a pet."

"Aw, it feels a lot more domestic, doesn't it?" Piper chuckled. When the puppy started to kick, Piper gently held him up and giggled against his tummy. It reminded her of her cougar, and it suddenly brought tears to her eyes. Tears of joy. Tears of the love she once had.

Piper glanced at her lover and saw a serene, contented smile on Alex's face. The taller woman edged in closer, softly caressing the puppy's head. There were moments like this that Piper wondered if she should just blindly trust in Alex, hoping that everything would turn out all right. But there were also moments when she realized that none of it would help—that Alex could leave her again, if she needed to, but Piper would still want to know _why_.

"I miss Al, you know, my cougar," Piper mumbled, one hand patting the puppy's back.

Alex stiffened. "Yeah?"

"You know what the strange thing is? Your eyes are so similar to hers. I always thought that your eyes look—peculiar, in the most beautiful way, of course. But now that I think about it, yeah, you have cat eyes, which is totally awesome, by the way." Piper smiled, but the smile was short-lived as she recalled the briefest moment when Alex woke up with the eyes of a beast. She had thought that she imagined it, but the image was still so vivid in her mind. If there was a spirit animal she would associate Alex with, it would be a wild cat.

 _Al_. _My_ _Al_.

Piper paused. There had been several strange, unexplainable things happening around Alex. Her eyes, her inhuman strength and agility. Her injuries that were never fully explained. Her sudden appearance at school. Her being Bill's adopted daughter and working the shady job for him. There were still missing pieces of the puzzle, Piper was sure. It only added to Polly's endless suspicion of Alex. Piper had to know the truth.

Alex cleared her throat. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Piper stared at Alex. "I wouldn't hesitate to follow you to Hell and back, but I need one thing from you, Alex. The truth. I want the whole truth before I'd take the plunge, so to speak. It's only fair, right?"

There was a long moment of silence before Alex spoke again. "But if the truth only makes things worse, would you still want it?"

"What could be worse than a lie?"

A strained smile appeared on Alex's face as she looked away.

Piper reached out and held Alex's tightly, afraid to let go. "I promise that I won't judge you. I love you."

Alex pressed in, pulling the blonde closer, rubbing her arms. "And I love you, too. More than anyone or anything in the whole world. You're all I've lived for. Isn't it enough for you?"

"I could say the same for you. But why can't you be honest with me? What have you got to hide—"

"You don't understand. You won't." Alex shook her head, sharply withdrawing her hands. "Who did you call today? Larry? What bullshit did he tell you about me? For God's sake, you just have to do this now. I knew it. I shouldn't have let you make the calls."

The words stabbed into Piper's heart, but she could feel Alex's pain and frustration as if they were her own. She wanted to reach out and embrace Alex, but feared that the touch would melt her resolution away. She had to know. "It isn't even about them. It's us. The problem is that you don't believe that my love for you is enough to make me understand. Why? I've waited for you all this time. I could have been with anybody if I chose to, but I want to be with you. Why can't you open up to me, especially after all that we've been through?"

Alex bit her bottom lip. "Because we've suffered so much because of it. That's why I'm trying to leave it behind. We're here. We have future plans together. We've got everything in our favor now. Please, just leave the past in the past."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Does she know?"

"What? Who?"

Piper's lips slightly trembled as she worded it out. "Does Maya know what you're hiding from me?"

A pause. Alex softly sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"So, she knows," Piper simply stated.

"She's part of the team. Of course, she knows. But it's got nothing to do with us. Please, just focus on us, Pipes. "

"I'm about to leave my life behind, and I don't even know when I'll get it back, or if I ever will. I think I have the rights to know about the person I'm going to run away with. You can't keep me in the dark forever. I told you everything. I..." Piper panted. "I've shown you everything, all my love, my flaws. All that I have, they are for you, Alex. Can you do the same for me?"

There was a long moment of silence that Alex just stared blankly at the floor. Her hands fidgeted on her knees. She was lost in her thoughts, her gaze darkened. "I… I don't want to lie to you. I never wanted to. I'm just trying to be the person that I need to be for you, someone who deserves you. You deserve nothing less, Pipes. I want to give you only the best that I am."

Piper tried to put up a smile for the person who mattered to her the most, but somehow, it pained her to feel _this_ much. "I would love all of you. Please, believe me."

Alex looked down, tears in her eyes. "But… I'm scared that I'd lose you."

The sight of a tearful Alex just tore at her heart. Piper couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled Alex into a tight embrace, the puppy squealing sleepily between them. "I'm sorry. Oh, God, Alex, I shouldn't have pushed you this hard."

"No, you were right. You have every right to know. I... It's just… difficult." Tears streamed down Alex's face, wetting Piper's shoulder. She was now sobbing quietly like a child caught up in guilt.

Piper's heart sank, and sadness filled her. She hadn't realized what she had done.

As if Alex could read her mind, the woman hugged her in return. "I don't want to fuck this up, Pipes. You're the most important person to me. I can't lose you again."

Blue eyes teared up as her heart mirrored everything Alex felt. If she could give her Heaven, she would. Slowly, Piper urged them to lie down on the couch. She rested against Alex, while the puppy was sleeping on top of her chest. "You won't lose me, I promise. I won't let that happen," she whispered.

Staring up at the ceiling, Alex eventually calmed down her sobs. She grew more comfortable in Piper's arms and her fingers started playing with the blonde curls. "Kubra has many enemies… and too much money. He hired your dad to create killing machines. Maya is their product… My mother, too."

"They trained them to be assassins?"

"Maya didn't kill just Kubra's enemies, but also killed by orders from his clients. She's an expensive tool, but she's also made a lot of money for him. It's savage. It's almost like a brutal sport in some cases. I… I'd drive her and accompany her to places. For missions. I'd cover her back. She did a lot of bad things and I… helped her. I'd watched her kill countless times, but did nothing to stop her… You were right about the dead PI. I'm a coward, and I wouldn't have stopped Maya even if I was there. I'm so sorry—"

Piper interrupted Alex with an urgent caress on her face, cooing her lover. "No, I'm sorry that I blamed you for what happened. This… Kubra business is much bigger than I thought. You couldn't have possibly fought them alone. Don't blame yourself over it. It's in the past now. You're not going back there. I won't let it happen."

Alex nodded like an obedient child, and Piper inwardly sighed. She wasn't sure how to feel about her father, or imagine what he did, but she still felt that something was missing. "What… exactly does my father do for Kubra? He's kept his works so secretive after all these years. What is it?"

Fears filled the green eyes, Alex looked away for a moment. "One day, you should ask him yourself. He should be able to explain why he does it, or what drives him to try to achieve it better than I can."

Alex's words kept echoing in Piper's head. She could tell that Alex hadn't told her everything, but at least they were making some progress.

 _Dad_.

Piper pondered if she should confront him with the truth about Kubra's business. Her father had all the answers she wanted, but getting it from him would be tricky.

* * *

The ranch was dead quiet. After the attack on Piper, it had been shut down for months now. For security purposes, or so Kubra had said. While Kubra was busy, hunting down his enemies, the ranch was eventually neglected.

Bill had just flown back to the States yesterday on Kubra's urgent order. He was at his most surprised moment, when he got to the ranch and found how dark and quiet it was. There was no sign of his boss or his bodyguards. Not even a single car waiting. There was no sign of life inside the building. Bill drove passed the gates and parked his car. Order was an order. Kubra was not a man who joked about his intentions, and no one should be late when summoned by the boss.

A Beretta in his grip, Bill approached the front door and pushed it open. A small, slender flashlight between his teeth, he carefully moved into the lab. It was dark and cold, completely unlike the environment he used to work in the late hours with Pete and the rest of the team. This place was dead.

"Hello, Bill. It's been a while."

Bill swiftly turned to his left, frightened as he had failed to catch any movements around him. Of course, it was Maya. She would be undetectable by human ears alone. She was sitting by Pete's desk, sipping a can of Diet Coke. Bill let out an exasperated sigh, lowering his gun. He took the flashlight off his mouth and cursed. "Fuck, you could have at least turned the lights on!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Maya laughed.

"Spare this old man some excitement." Bill used his flashlight and walked up to the wall where the switches were. He turned on the lights and turned to Maya, groaning. "Jetlag is bad enough. It's killing me. Speaking of age, I'm going to be 60 next month. Time flies."

Maya nodded. "How was Moscow?"

"Cold." Bill put down his gun and flashlight on his desk. He, then, went to the vending machine to get some cold beer. He picked up the can and popped it open, taking a sip. "Ah, great!" He turned around with a relaxed smile, but then halted when he caught sight of blood on Maya's sleeves.

Maya was sitting on the stool. Her leather gloves were taken off, set alongside the keyboard, bloodied. There were also heavily soaked portions of crimson color on her backpack, which was put on the floor, next to her feet. She had caught his prying gaze. She had been expecting it.

"Where's Kubra?" Bill asked, stiffly gulping down his beer.

"It took me a while to find him, but it wasn't that hard. Believe me." Maya looked pale and tired. She was definitely injured.

Bill stared at her, his heart in his throat. "You're bragging."

"Really?" Maya gave a kick at the backpack before bending down to unzip it. A head was sitting inside. The eyes were closed. The mouth was open. Blood smeared the face, but Bill could see who it was at just one glance. "His men were slow and lazy... or they were just being humans. Kubra hated the basics, didn't he? Now, I know why."

"What…" Bill was swaying on his feet, unable to believe what he was seeing. What have you done?"

Maya raised a brow as she tossed Kubra's head out of the backpack, letting it slide to Bill's feet. "He is right where he belongs—"

"Are you fucking insane!? We needed him to annihilate Elvan's faction! Until they're gone, we're still not safe! Oh, fuck! What are we going to do now!?"

"I don't care!" Maya growled as she, in one second, had leapt from the desk and now stood in front of Bill. Her fangs protruded, her claws hooking on the vending machine, locking her prey between her arms. "Elvan's gang is almost non-existent now. This is between us. Right here. Right now. _Cage-free_."

His breath shortened, Bill looked at Maya, horror in his eyes. What had he created? Many dark, macabre thoughts rushed through his mind, and he only recalled his daughter's smile flashing right before his eyes.

Maya stared down at him. Her pupils constricted, the black slits in the middle of the gray pools. "You will do as I say. You will be my accomplice."

It was so cold inside the building, but Bill was sweating like a dog. He didn't look away. He dared not to breathe. Years ago, he had a close encounter with Diane. Now, it was a different beast, but all the same. "W—what do you want me to do?"

Maya stared at him, her gaze hard and cold.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Some emergency came up. Thanks for your kind, supportive words! They mean a lot to me. xoxo


	32. Chapter 32

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep._

The notifications on Alex's cell phone stirred both Piper and Alex out of their slumber. After their talk last night, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, sharing a thin, creamy-colored blanket on the couch. Their eyes were still stung from crying. The puppy had now moved to nap against Piper's shoulder.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Piper groaned, rubbing her eyes. She reached towards the table and grabbed the phone.

Caller: Maya

It was five in the morning, but the name instantly snapped Piper out of her lethargy. She could feel Alex tense up next to her. The woman's body heated, and Piper was greatly distracted by the magical warmth.

"May I have my phone?"

Piper grumbled, handing the phone to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex took the phone and swiped it on with her thumb. "It must be around midnight over there… What the fuck?"

Piper sat upright, turning to face her lover. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing—"

"Alex."

"Go back to sleep—" Alex tried to delete the messages, but Piper was fast enough to catch the phone.

"Seriously, how many times do we have to go through this? You're keeping things from me again? Now?"

They both wouldn't let go off the phone, staring at each other intently.

"Well, promise me that you won't get upset," Alex said.

"Are those sex videos of you and her?"

"Come on, Pipes, promise."

"I'll stay calm."

Alex sighed. Reluctantly, she let Piper have the phone.

"Thank you." Piper smiled at the brunette, but her smile was wiped away when she glanced down at the phone. She almost dropped the electronic device, her hands trembling. There were photos of Bill lying on the floor, tied by ropes around his neck, his hands and legs knotted to his back, a gag in his mouth. His face was bruised and bloodied, his right eye swollen shut. There were cuts along his body, blood soaking his white shirt and khaki pants. "Oh, my God... dad, no..."

"Don't worry. He still has his limbs intact."

"Alex!"

"You promised to stay calm."

Piper gaped, her eyes widened in shock. "But this is my dad you're talking about! He's hurt! He's in danger, and I don't even know if he's still alive! How can I stay calm!?"

Alex groaned, a hand on her forehead. "See? I told you not to look."

Piper shot up from the couch, throwing back the phone to Alex. She rushed up the stairs and into her room. Alex swiftly caught up with her.

"You promised, Piper." Alex came to stand between the blonde and the closet.

Piper sidestepped past Alex. She took her suitcase out of the closet and opened it up. She wasted no time and threw some clothes in. Alex grabbed her arms, turning the blonde around to face her.

"What are you doing? You can't fight her." Alex still sounded calm, but the slight tremor in her voice was all Piper needed to hear to know how gravely serious the whole situation was.

Blue gaze hardened, staring at Alex. "Why not? I got a gun. What is she made of? Is she bulletproof?"

Alex looked away. "I like that you can still joke about it."

Piper continued to throw more stuff into the suitcase. "You know, sometimes I got ideas in my head about what you do. With all the secrecy around the ranch, maybe you guys are dealing with aliens. Is she an alien? Does she have weaknesses? Superman's kryptonite? Tell me, so I can better prepare myself."

Alex briefly shut her eyes. "You're not leaving. That's out of the question."

"You can't make me stay."

Alex put a firm grip on Piper's arm now, successfully forcing the blonde to a standstill. "Yes, I can, and I will," she lowly growled.

Piper held her breath at the dangerous tone. The harsh, green gaze was fixed upon her. It reminded her of how angry and deadly serious Alex seemed the night they fought on the yacht. It was a new side of Alex that Piper had just discovered. "You're hurting me, Alex."

The strong hand instantly let go. For a brief moment, Alex looked down almost in guilt, her expression softened. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go, Pipes. I'm sure Bill wouldn't want you to go either."

A knot formed in Piper's throat. "But he's my father. How can I just sit back and wait when I know that he's in danger right now? I have to do something. Please, can I at least call the police? This is my father's life, Alex. He's the most important person to me... like you are. I hope you understand what I mean."

"I do. I understand. But Maya is very dangerous. She's a trained assassin. You're no match to her. Besides, she's only doing this because she wants me to go back there. I'm pretty sure she won't kill Bill."

Piper shook her head. "That's crazy! She's hurting a person just to threaten you?"

"She's done a lot worse than this." Alex shrugged.

"And why would she need you back so badly? What would come out of it? More stealing and killing?" Piper paused, and tears involuntarily flooded her vision. "She loves you. That's not so hard to see. But it doesn't mean that she won't hurt you, Alex. She did it before. She can't be trusted. I can't let you go back to her. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Alex cleared her throat, and then gently rubbed Piper's arms. "Listen—"

"No, you listen. I won't let you go back alone."

"Pipes—"

"We're going back together."

A pause. "What?"

"I told you. No more secrets. We'll do everything together. I'm not leaving you." Tears sliding down her cheeks, Piper cupped Alex's face with both hands. "I'll stand by you, no matter what."

There was a moment of hesitation before Alex sighed. "I can't risk your safety. I brought you all the way here. I've made extra plans for you to stay out of sight. I can't let you go back, especially when the situation is extremely precarious. You have no idea what Maya is like. _No idea_."

Piper pressed in, shaking her head. "I'm not afraid. We'll figure something out. As long as we're together, it's going to be ok. Promise me that we'll be together."

Alex pulled Piper into a tight embrace. "I love you, Pipes," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Eyes shut tightly, Piper rested her head against the wide shoulder. Her thoughts were dark, her heart heavy. Fear was all she felt. She had so much love and so much to lose.

* * *

Alex had to ride back to another town to return the puppy in the afternoon. Piper had stayed at their rented home to book the earliest flight back to the States. She had spent hours, packing all of their belongings.

When Alex returned in the afternoon, they left for the airport together. They made sure to stay very close to each other, always holding hands whenever they could. They didn't want to let go of each other. For the first time in years, they agreed completely on something.

Piper rested her head against Alex's shoulder, staring out the window of the plane. The sky was dark. Her head was swirling in the pool of darkness. She imagined many scenarios happening. Her father being wounded, drowning in his own blood, dying. Or, Alex disappearing again, and Piper waiting forever for her to return, not knowing.

Fidgety, Piper shifted in her seat, her body stiffened. Scared. Restless. Agitated. Many gruesome thoughts had stormed through her mind. She had thought about calling the police. She even thought about calling her mom for advice, which would be disastrous.

"You're ok?" Alex's fingers intertwined with the blonde's as she planted a kiss on Piper's forehead.

Piper instantly clutched the hand back. "You're so warm. Always so warm. I love it."

"It's going to be ok, Pipes. I know Maya. I'm sure we can talk it through."

Piper snuggled closer to Alex, her body slightly trembling. "But she hurt you before, and now dad. Are you sure it's safe to... to talk to her? Shouldn't we go to the police for help?"

"Kubra will kill us if we get the police near the ranch."

Piper bit her bottom lip. "What's at the ranch, Alex? Why is it so secretive? What's inside?"

Alex took a deep breath in, putting an arm around Piper, pulling the blonde closer. "Bill's work."

Lost in many thoughts, Piper pressed her face against Alex's neck. "Is it illegal?"

A moment of silence. "It's inhumane."

Piper froze. She wasn't sure what to think about her father. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know now. "Is this why you didn't want me to know? Are you trying protect him? Is he… a decent person?"

Alex turned to kiss the top of Piper's head, breathing through her blonde locks. "He is a good, devoted father. His love for you is all that matters, Pipes."

Piper tightened her grip on Alex's arm, eyes closed. She had the answer.

* * *

 _9:17 P.M._

When the plane landed, Alex took Piper to a hotel instead. She suspected that Maya could be surveying around the Chapman mansion. She had also asked Piper not to contact her friends yet, fearing that Maya might find out about their current location. Piper looked exhausted (and stressed out), but she wouldn't admit it. Alex tried to relax the blonde a little, taking a shower with her and ordering food for both of them.

TV was on, and both women were sitting on the bed. Alex was having two burgers and a beer, while Piper had ordered Chinese with a can of Diet Coke. They were in their white robes, their hair wet.

Piper was busy with the paper pail and the pair of chopsticks in her hands. "Is this like… refueling before going into battle or something?" she said with a mouthful.

Chuckling, Alex wiped her lips with her fingertips. "You feel like a soldier now?"

"I have to be. It's for my dad." Piper continued to chew, taking a sip of her drink. "So what's the plan? What are we going to do when we get there? Has she contacted you again?"

"I'll call her and, hopefully... we'll talk."

"You're more diplomatic than I thought. But with someone that violent? Alex, I'm so scared for you." Piper put the paper pail down, and turned to her lover. "I don't want to think about what she'd done. I—I can't. I don't want to see you get hurt. I can't lose you again, you know that. There's still time. Let's go to the police. It's better than just the two of us."

"I'm pretty sure that if the cops showed up at the ranch, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Bill."

"She would need him as a hostage—"

"Are you willing to risk his life like that?"

"Are you willing to risk your life for him?"

Alex halted, briefly looking away. She had grown to despise Bill with all her heart. She had wished for his death several times before, hoping that it would free her from all of this. But she knew that it would break Piper's heart, and Alex couldn't stand to see her like that.

As if she could read Alex's mind, Piper urgently clutched the pale hands. "Please, I don't need you to die for us. I want you to _live_. To stay alive. For me."

Alex traced her thumb along the back of Piper's hand. "Going to the police isn't the solution. Kubra would kill us all if he found out. And Maya doesn't like threats. She just needs Bill to get me back to the ranch. The problem is me."

"But that's exactly what she wants—"

"Listen, even if Bill was gone, she wouldn't stop at him. She'd go to the next target. It could be the rest of your family, or friends. It wouldn't stop until she got me. This is between Maya and me. Your family shouldn't have to suffer for it. I'm so sorry for what happened."

Piper began to blink slowly, a slight frown on her face. She put a hand on her own chest, and then her forehead. "What's... happening...? I don't… feel…"

Alex scooped up the willowy Piper in her arms. For a long moment, she tightened her embrace and swore never to let go. "I love you so much, Pipes."

Piper was then gently laid down on the bed, her eyes fluttering close. "No... Alex..." She spoke her name before slumber took over her completely.

Alex leaned down to kiss Piper's warm, beautiful lips, lingering for a moment longer than she had intended. It took her an enormous strength to pull herself away from Piper, not knowing if they would ever see each other again. She inwardly cursed, forcing herself to get up from the bed.

Quickly, Alex put on her clothes. A denim shirt underneath the black jacket, and a pair of black jeans. Two handguns and a knife. She knew that no amount of preparations would be enough to face a creature like Maya as long as her fear still ran deep. Maya was engineered to be thicker and stronger than her predecessor. Alex still remembered how she was maimed by the creature three years ago. The horrifying memories were still fresh in her mind.

In exactly ten minutes, as Alex had expected, a few knocks came at the door.

"It's me."

Standing next to the door, Alex had her hand on the gun underneath her jacket. "Are you alone?"

"Yes."

Alex opened the door and stepped aside. "Hello, Harper."

"I'm glad you still remember my name," Polly said, entering.

"And you still hate me. Something never changes." Alex closed the door.

Polly strode towards the bed, excited to see her friend. "Piper! Hey... Piper...?" She shook her friend's arm, but there was no response. Eyes wide, she turned to Alex. "What happened, Vause!? Why is she unconscious!? Is she all right!?"

"I drugged her. Small dose. Don't worry. She should wake up in a few hours," Alex said, grabbing her backpack from the floor. It was all she needed.

"What the fuck!? Why did you do that!? Were you out of your fucking mind!? I'm gonna call the police right now and throw your weird ass in jail—Ah!" Polly was suddenly thrown against the wall, cornered by the taller woman, glowering at her as their faces were a mere inch apart.

"You're going to need to listen to me. Quietly. Carefully."

Fear set in Polly's eyes. Surely, the woman was reminded of her friends' testament of how peculiarly strong Alex was. She nodded adamantly.

Eventually, Alex released Polly. "Something very serious happened to Bill. I have to deal with it, but Piper wouldn't leave my side. I needed to do this, so that I could leave without her. When she wakes up, you have to make her leave this place. Go into hiding again until Bill comes back."

"What the hell is happening? Oh, my God, is he ok?"

"He's not. But I'll try to get him back," Alex said, glancing at the unconscious Piper.

"What if you don't come back? Or if Bill doesn't come back? What should we do?"

"Then you know that we're probably dead. That's why I need you to make sure that Piper will not go near the ranch or her home. I've made all the plans for her. She'll know where to go."

Polly sighed in exasperation. "You're a fuckup, Vause. I don't even want to know what kind of shit you people do. I hope you don't come back. Not that I want you dead, but you're bad luck to Piper. You fucked up her life. I've seen how much she suffered because of you, and then she got better because she found someone new, but now _this_. Cheated on her fiancé. Drugged in a hotel. Her father's life is in danger. Oh, God, I hope that you'll be fine, but please, _please_ , stay away from Piper from now on. You're trouble."

Alex threw the backpack over her shoulder. She stared at Polly for a second before sharply turning away, moving towards the door. "Bye, Molly."

When the door shut behind Alex, Polly rolled her eyes. "Asshole."

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open, and then narrowed at the lights on the ceiling.

"…per… Piper…"

The room looked unfamiliar, and it took Piper a few moments to gather her thoughts. Her head was swimming. She wanted to vomit. Then she glanced around to see the suitcases at the corner of the room. The hotel. She remembered now where she was. Slowly, she sat up with the help from her friend. "What… are you… doing here?"

"I'm so glad you're back, Piper!" Polly gave Piper a bear hug.

"Good... to see you, too..." Piper momentarily shut her eyes at the forceful hug, but smiled at Polly's enthusiasm. It was so good to see her friend again. "Wait..." She looked around, and a dire thought suddenly clouded over her. Her stomach churned as she looked around the room, greeted by Matt's reluctant smile. He was sitting by the desk. But something—someone was missing.

"Hello, Piper," Matt said.

No Alex.

"Where..." Piper panted, a hand gripping Polly's shoulder, "… is Alex? Where is… she?"

Polly reluctantly glanced back at her boyfriend before turning to Piper again. "She left. She told me to look after you. What the hell is going on, Piper? She told me that your dad is in danger, and that I have to make you leave as soon as you can—"

"Fuck…" Piper covered her face with both hands. "Fuck! How did I fall asleep!?" She stumbled out of bed, unknowingly pulling the blanket with her, slipping to the floor.

"Be careful!" Polly quickly grabbed the blonde's arms and helped her up. "You didn't fall asleep. She drugged you," she said, raising a brow.

Piper turned to look at her friend, gaping.

"Best girlfriend you'll ever have." Polly nodded.

Piper fell to her knees once again, clinging to the nearest suitcase. She looked around the room, noting that Alex had left her belongings here.

"Piper!" Polly and Matt rose to their feet.

"I—I'm ok." Piper raised a hand, stopping her friends from approaching. "How long… have I been out?"

"About two hours."

Piper's chest tightened. Alex must have reached the ranch by now. "I... I have to go... the ranch..."

Polly pinched the bridge of her nose. "No way. She told me specifically _not_ to let you go near the ranch or your house—"

"Pol, I can't… right now." Piper pushed herself up to her feet. She opened the suitcase and started to assemble the gun parts. Her hands still trembled, her mind groggy. But she forced herself to think. She needed to focus now.

Matt walked over to stand next to Piper. "You're good."

Polly crossed her arms across her chest, sneering, "Where did you learn all this? Vause taught you? That fucking asshole."

"It's a good skill to have, Polly," Matt said.

Polly waved her hand at her boyfriend. "Shut up."

Piper's hands were still rickety as she loaded ammo. She then put on the sheath leg strap for two knives. She needed all that she could she take with her.

"You can't go to the ranch, Piper. That's not going to happen. Let's just get the hell out of here now. Do you want me to call Larry to pick you up?" Polly said.

Blood rushed to Piper's head. She spun around to face her friend. "My father and my girlfriend are in danger. I don't even know if they're still alive, so will you please shut the hell up!?"

"You need to calm your ass down, ok?" Polly stood with her face reddened. "They are shady people! They are going down that deadly path, because they chose it! You don't have to go down with them! Think, Piper! This isn't the time to be emotional!"

"Alex didn't choose it. She was forced into it."

"She might be unfortunate, but she's already in too deep! You have to save yourself. Let her go! I love you, Piper, and I really want to help!"

Swaying slightly, Piper sat down on the floor. Her head was still a little blurred from the effect of the drugs, but her grip on the gun was firm. She couldn't back down now. Alex needed her, and she had to pull herself together. "Then, help me get to her. I—" Her voice broke. "I know what you're thinking, but… the bottom line is that can't lose her, Pol. Take me to her, please. _Please_."

Polly stalled at Piper's plea. "Oh, Piper—"

"I got the car ready. Let's go." Matt stepped up behind Polly.

Polly turned to her boyfriend, her face screwed up. "What? I asked you to come with me to help me stop her from going. Not the opposite! What is wrong with you people tonight!?"

"Piper made the decision, and I happen to agree with her. Come on, would you not try to find me, Polly?" Matt said.

Polly groaned, "Fuck."

Matt tenderly rubbed his girlfriend's arms. "You wait here. If we don't contact you in three hours, call the police. We'll try to be as fast as we can."

Polly shook her head. "Are you crazy!? Of course, I'll go with you."

"Listen to him, Pol. It's better this way. We need someone to stay behind, just in case we disappear for too long," Piper said as she got up and approached her friend.

Polly turned to pull the blonde into a tight hug. "You have to come back."

Hugging her friend back, Piper shut her eyes. "I will."

* * *

Cool, strong wind. Summer had passed in a flash of an eye. Those summer nights in Positano suddenly seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Smoking is bad for you. That's why you could never catch up with me."

Alex was standing atop the hill, looking down at the ranch some distance away. She flicked her cigarette before taking a drag. She had been focused enough, and she had caught the sound of Maya approaching from behind. She had been on high alert. "You're late," she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Anticipation will help the result to be much more satisfying."

"How exciting," Alex droned.

Maya was moving closer and closer to Alex. Slowly. Carefully. "Bill taught me how to play with the prey. Give them hope. Make them doubt. Tire them little by little. Torture them psychologically and physically. It wasn't just about survival or mission. It was also entertainment. He taught us a lot of things, didn't he?"

"Is he still alive?" Alex took another drag on her cigarette.

"I knew that you'd come. Did you like the pictures I sent you? Did it tickle you to see him like that?"

Alex shrugged. "I can't say that I never thought about it before."

"That bastard cried like a frightened, little girl." Maya scoffed as she came to stand next to Alex. "Now he knew how a frightened, little girl felt... Much, much worse."

Alex looked at her friend. There was a look of pain in the gray eyes, so subtle that most people would have overlooked it, but Alex could see clearly. She understood what Maya meant, but this wasn't the time to sympathize. She needed to figure out how to deal with this mess, and how to get out of it alive. "He's still alive?" Alex repeated.

"I doubt that you actually care for his well-being, but only because he is Piper Chapman's father."

Alex took the last drag on the cigarette and tossed it down, crushing it with the ball of her foot. "Let's settle this between us. Leave everyone else out of it. What do you want?"

Silence. Then, anger flashed in Maya's eyes. "I can't believe what you did. You pretended to be my friend. But when I got injured, you just left me in the back of the van. Some friend."

"I stopped the bleeding."

"Well, thank you," Maya hissed.

"I had to run, ok? I don't want this life. It was never my choice," Alex said, looking away.

"I don't want it either, but I don't run. Our kind, we don't run, Alex. We hunt them down."

"How are we going to do that? We're outnumbered. There's no way we could kill them all, and that's not what I want to do either."

The hard look on Maya's face was then replaced by an excited smile. "I've got something to show you."

Alex paused. She never trusted that smile.

"Follow me."

Maya turned away and started walking. Alex had no choice but to follow. At this point, she couldn't run from her anymore. Maya had hurt Bill, and wouldn't hesitate to hurt Piper if Alex didn't come back. She had to deal with Maya tonight. Right now. She could only hope that Polly would be able to keep Piper away.

* * *

It was almost midnight. The traffic was light, and Matt cruised through the highway without difficulty. It wouldn't be long now. Matt jammed the accelerator as soon as they exited the highway and onto the endless, country road.

Piper stared out into the dark. Her gun was in the left pouch of her shoulder holster, loaded. It felt heavier each moment passed. Her father's life was hanging in the balance. Alex was most likely at the ranch, facing the enemy or enemies. Piper wasn't sure at all if she could fight them, or if she'd end up being Alex's extra baggage, but she just couldn't stay behind, sitting and waiting, when the two most important people in her life were in danger.

 _Alex, please, be all right_.

Matt started his second bottle of Budweiser. "Take one. It'll calm your nerves."

Piper shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Come on. Just drink it up. It could be our last night on earth." Matt took another swig.

Sighing, Piper reached back and grabbed a cold bottle from the blue cooler on the floorboard. She noted two shotguns and a rifle sitting in the backseat along with boxes of ammo. Having heard from Polly, Matt was an artist who was also an avid hunter. The two sides of the same coin.

Piper took the first gulp, and the cold drink instantly soothed her feverish mind. "Oh, God, I so needed it."

They were two hours behind Alex, but Matt drove really fast, seemingly knowing the routes very well. It could take them a lot less time to reach the ranch than usual. Piper only hoped that Alex would hold on.

Piper took a big gulp, desperate to overcome her fears. "Thanks for taking me here."

Matt smiled, staring ahead into the dark road. "My pleasure."

Piper sighed. "It is crazy. This whole mess is just fucking crazy. Why are you helping me, Matt? These people are thugs. They're dangerous people. Aren't you afraid?"

He shook his head. "I'm not afraid. I've been waiting for this for so long."

* * *

It was a longer trek than Alex had anticipated. To her surprise, Maya led her further uphill. She kept a careful distance behind Maya. Her focus was on the woman's back. Maya, however, seemed relaxed. She wasn't afraid of Alex at all.

The air was getting colder, so Alex put her fists into the pockets of her jacket, one hand clutching a small handgun inside.

They reached the old, sandbag bunker, where Maya used to train. "Remember when we used to train together? You were actually a better shooter than I was, but didn't want to pursue it." Maya smiled as she walked towards the dark green, plastic cover and pulled it off, revealing a sniper ready on a bipod. She looked up at Alex again, her smile vanished. "You just wanted to be a driver."

Alex stared at Maya, her hand gripping the hidden gun tighter.

Maya couldn't have been so naïve to not suspect that Alex had a gun, but she didn't seem to care. She turned her back to Alex once again. She knelt down and took the sniper in her firm grip. "Oh, how I've missed it." She chortled as she kissed the cold metal.

"What are we doing here?" Alex glanced around. Her composure began to diminish. Were there more people hiding? Kubra's men? Elvan's? They hadn't seen each other in months. She had no idea what else had Maya been up to.

Maya hummed merrily. "Patience is a virtue. Sit with me, Alex. Just like old time."

Sighing, Alex moved towards Maya and sat down next to her at the bunker. They waited.

* * *

"I've been waiting for this for so long."

Piper took another big gulp of beer. "What do you mean?" She looked out at the dark road ahead. It was a starless night.

Matt was silent for a moment before he said, "Remember the PI you hired three years ago, Carter Boyd?"

The sudden mention of the dead PI made Piper feel sick in the stomach. She gulped down more beer. "Yeah, why?"

"He was a long-time friend of the family. He was like a father I never had. He disappeared, while he was following 'Alex Vause'. Do you know what happened?"

Piper stiffened. "Um, no. How would I know?"

"Polly said that you guys started dating since high school, and that Vause has always been a strange kid. Do you think she had anything to do with Carter's disappearance? Has she told you anything about her real job? What exactly are they hiding inside the ranch?"

Piper quickly finished her drink. Matt's interest in Alex and the ranch struck her as odd, and it came at the worst time ever. She was on an endless, remote and dark road in the middle of nowhere. There was not another car, or a house within sight. "What are you suggesting? Alex would never do anything like that. She would never harm anyone. I don't know what Pol told you, but she never likes Alex because she doesn't want me to date a woman, that's all."

Matt glanced at Piper before turning his attention back on the road. "But she would know what's inside the ranch, wouldn't she?"

"Why are you interested in the ranch? Do you think they're hiding Carter there?" Piper faked a curious look.

"Nah, Carter is dead."

"Why are you so sure?"

"They found the van's parts along the river. Never the body. Don't know what they did to him."

"Oh, my God… Oh, no. Are you sure it was his van?"

"Pretty damn sure." Matt laughed. "Are _you_ sure you know who you're in love with? The person who you're going to risk your life for?"

Piper studied the icy grin in his eyes. She had always caught the hint of coldness in his smiling gaze, but could never pinpoint why. He had always tried to cover it up with his charm. She never mentioned it to Polly since her friend had always been over the moon with him. But tonight was different. Matt wasn't busy being charming. He was slipping on this fast, slippery road.

"But… but this is… this isn't entirely about Alex. Some bad guy has my father. I have to help him."

Matt shook his head. "Your dad _is_ the bad guy, Piper. The ranch is the nest, infested with bad people. He's being held there right now means it's an inside job. Something must have happened with Kubra's gang. I've waited for this chance for years!"

Matt grew excited, and Piper stiffened in her seat. _Who the fuck is this guy!?_ Her mind kept going back and forth between the isolated road and her attempt to recall all the details about Matt in the past.

"My father isn't a bad man. He only works for Kubra as… as head of one of the projects. He's not really part of the gang."

"That's what Vause told you?" Matt laughed again. His handsome smile appeared sinister in the dark. "Who is she? Where is she from? What does she do?"

"S—she never mentioned it. My father was her guardian when she was still underage, though," Piper said, trying to buy herself some times. "You talk like you know my father. What do you know about his work?"

Matt shrugged. "I know a few things. What would you like to know?"

The vehicle turned right into a narrower road. It was so dark that Piper needed a few moments to realize where they were. It was the right path to the ranch. They were very close now. Clearly, Matt knew the routes without needing her direction. Piper wasn't sure what Matt wanted, but she didn't think that he came with her as a friend.

Not tonight.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Think, Piper. Think—_

Piper bit her bottom lip as she lifted her right hand from her lap.

Swiftly, Matt pulled out his gun and aimed at her. He still had his left hand on the steering wheel. "Don't even think about it. Don't make me do it again."

Piper stared so hard at the gun barrel that she was going cross-eyed at the moment. "What… what do you want?"

"I need you to play nice. Don't try anything foolish, because I will have no choice but to shoot you."

 _Don't make me do it again._ His words echoed in Piper's head. _Again_. She felt a knot in her throat. Her body turned cold. She was riding in a black, pickup truck. It wasn't Matt's, but his uncle's. Matt's own car was a blue, 1962 VM Beetle. Piper recalled the description of the mysterious vehicle on the night she was attacked about five months ago.

 _Fuck_. Piper closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening now. She couldn't believe her luck, or lack thereof. What hurt her even more was how she had been betrayed by those close to her.

Matt kept his gaze on the narrow road, but his grip on the gun tightened. "They were right. I mistook you for someone else. A blonde. A killer, I'm sure. You were driving your mother's old car that I couldn't recognize. I… I don't know how to apologize for what happened. There's no way that I could undo it. But we have to think about the bigger picture, Piper. We all have to make sacrifices."

Piper opened her eyes, glaring at him in disbelief, anger rising to her chest. "You sound crazy. You really do."

"This woman… She was very hard to track, but she let her guard down when she was seen with Vause. That was how we got more information on her activities. Vause is one of them, Piper. I know that it's hard to believe that your loved ones could do such terrifying crimes, but—"

"Tell that to Pol. I bet she'll understand," Piper said, looking away. The scar on her chest hurt all of a sudden. What a terrible fool she had been? Matt was right under their nose this whole time. The whole fucking time.

Matt shook his head, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You have no idea what these people are capable of. No idea. They are monsters!"

Their vehicle reached the opened, black gates. The surveillance camera and the intercom weren't even working anymore. It was right where Piper was shot, and she inwardly shook by the memories of that night.

"No, you are a monster," Piper whispered, disgusted.

Matt drove past the gates. "I will show you what they truly are, and you'll thank me for it—"

A gunshot thundered from the distance.

 _Ft! Boom!_

Piper screamed as the vehicle veered off its track, spinning around until it crashed hard against the main building. Shards of glass flew from the smashed windows. The gunshot blasts still echoed in her ears as she tried to open her eyes. Pain was hammering in her head. Blood dripped down the left side of her forehead. Wincing, Piper looked up only to see nothing beyond the range the only remaining headlight could provide. The other headlight had been smashed against the wall. Thankfully, the sound of gunshot blasts had ceased. She turned to see Matt flop against the steering wheel, unconscious.

Grumbling, Piper swayed as she unbuckled the seat belt. She grabbed his gun and climbed out of the truck. "Ah… fuck," she cursed as the pain flared at the cut on her forehead. She swung the backdoor opened, trying to pull the shotguns out before Matt would regain his consciousness.

More sniper shots cracked into the air. Piper screamed as she threw herself down to the ground, hiding behind the truck.

 _What the fuck is happening!?_

Out of breath, Piper looked around and saw the entrance of the building. Bullets kept hitting near her legs and feet on the ground. It was only a matter of time before she would be hit. Clenching her fists, she shot off the ground, leaping through the entrance.

"Shit!" Piper groaned as she landed hard on the floor of the building. She then looked up and around. It was the first time in many years since she had last been inside the vacation home. Her father had stopped taking them here long ago, and now she could see with her own eyes of the reason why.

* * *

The wait seemed to have gone on forever. Maya appeared to be in a good mood tonight, humming happily, while Alex chain-smoked until she emptied the pack. They both were sitting on the ground, leaning against the row of sandbags. Maya had one hand on Alex's knee. It was just like their old times, hanging out together during the mission, waiting for the targets to arrive. It felt familiar. Like a ritual.

 _A family_.

The last thought bothered Alex. She had grown uncomfortable with how things had gone down between them. If there was a way to get out of it in peace.

"What's wrong?"

Alex shook her head. "Nothing."

Maya rested her head against the Alex's shoulder, sniffing her jacket. "But I always know."

Maya was right, but Alex didn't say more.

The hum of a car engine echoed from the distance. The source was too far away for human ears to catch, but it couldn't escape their ears. Both Alex and Maya stopped to listen, making sure that the vehicle was coming their way. Maya moved to grab the sniper and looked through the scope.

Alex frowned when Maya's finger moved to the trigger. She looked down the hill to the road leading to the ranch. She didn't recognize the lone, black pickup truck that was speeding down the road. "Who are they?" She suspected that they could be Elvan's men.

Maya smirked as she watched through the scope. "Your pretty, blonde girlfriend—"

"No!"

The first shot fired as Alex pushed Maya down.

 _Boom!_

Stumbling on the ground with Maya, Alex heard the sound of tires screeching and the loud crash that followed. She quickly climbed up to the bunker to peek down the hill. The pickup truck had slammed against the building.

 _Pipes!_

Eyes widened, Alex was getting up to her feet, but a hard hit in the back of her head thrust her back down. She pushed herself off the sandbags, rolling to the side to avoid the incoming blow.

Maya's claws cut into the top sandbag, violently tearing down the barrier. "Weak. You're weak!" Maya snarled.

Alex got up to one knee, but a blow to her face smashed her right down again. Maya lunged at her, the claws digging into her neck. They wrestled and rolled along the ground. Alex managed to lose the hold on her neck, blood seeping down to her shoulder and chest. She grabbed the sniper and smacked it at Maya's face, knocking the woman down.

 _Crack!_

Breathless, Alex halted at the sound of bones cracking. Maya's cheek was bloodied. It seemed that Alex had knocked her unconscious. She dropped the weapon at once, kneeling down beside Maya. Horror filled the green eyes. She cupped the woman's bleeding face. "Oh, my God… Maya… Hey… Maya—" Alex's voice trailed off and burst out a painful holler. Maya's thick claws hooked into her shoulder, pulling and dragging her along the ground. Alex tried to lose the hold, but couldn't fight Maya's strength.

Maya smashed Alex's head against the rock before sharply retracting her claws, earning another cry from Alex. She stood over Alex's prone form, gray gaze as cold as ice. She brushed the blood away from her face, and then grabbed the sniper off the ground, stalking back the bunker. She took aim again, a smirk on her face. "You've made a grave mistake, Alex… for leaving me in the van instead of killing me. You betrayed me. Now, I'm going to make you pay. You led her here, and I'm going to make you watch her die. It'll be on you… because you are weak."

Alex groaned as she tried to get up, but her head was spinning like crazy. Blood in her eye. She heard gunshots cracking into the air again. She had to get up. She needed to stop Maya, but her body wasn't listening.

Maya pulled back from the cheek piece, frowning. "Feisty, little human," she grumbled. She put the sniper aside and stood up. A smile on her face, she turned to Alex. "I'm going to go ahead and kill her. You can wait here, and I'll bring you good news. Have I ever let you down, Alex? You see, I will destroy anything that threatens our unity. We belong together."

Alex panicked. She got up on all fours, limply crawling towards the edge of the bunker, watching as Maya leapt over the barrier and transformed into the black, menacing beast, running down the hill towards the ranch.

Out of breath, Alex slumped down, staring at her own bloodied, shaky hands. Human hands. Desperation hit her at its fullest. She hadn't the courage to transform in years, and now she couldn't find her claws anymore. She couldn't find the strength the moment she needed it most.

Eyes tightly shut, all Alex thought of was Piper. She needed to focus. She needed to get to Piper now. Her fists clenched, trembling. The claws eventually grew and cut into her own palms, her blood burning from the inside. Her fangs protruded and her back arched. Her scream sounded foreign even to her own ears.

* * *

The only sound Piper could hear was her own heavy breathing and hurried footsteps. The gunshots had ceased, but she kept running. Chairs were knocked down as she rushed through the lobby. Two sets of black, leather couches with low, glass tables and TV mounted on two walls. The room was left dark. Only some light from the pickup truck's headlight shone through some of the broken, high windows.

The luxury had remained the same as Piper remembered from her visits many years ago. She could still remember how she chased her brother around the room, oblivious to anything around them. To her, it was just a vacation home back then. Everything seemed so simple and harmless when they were younger.

But the lobby was dark now, and it offered very little shelter from the attackers. Piper had no time to ponder who they might be. Even her best friend's boyfriend had turned out to be something totally opposite to what she had thought. She didn't know who were friends or enemies anymore.

Blue eyes were wide. Her lips quivered. Adrenaline pumping, Piper turned around, gun gripped tightly in her sweaty hands. She lifted her shoulder to brush the warm trail of crimson from the side of her face. The sting from the wound distracted her. Kneeling behind the couch, she spotted a metallic door behind the counter. She had no idea where it would lead, but she would take the chance than standing around and be a sitting duck.

Piper grabbed the doorknob, surprised that it was unlocked. She pushed it open and entered. A narrow corridor led to a steel-barred, barrier door. She pushed the door open and moved in further. Then, she turned around the corner and saw a huge hall behind another set of glass sliding doors. There were several cages, elevated about five feet above the ground with stairs leading up to them. Cubicles, desks and computers. More shelves and couches. Stations with expensive equipment and machines. The vacation home was turned into a high-end laboratory.

Piper pushed the button, and the glass doors slid open. The last barrier that separated her from the hall was gone. She entered and carefully walked around, looking for some sort of barricades to protect herself from the attackers. Even as she panicked, her mind still wondered where Alex was.

 _Please, be ok, Alex. Please. Please. Please._

Blue gaze traveled from one cage to another. The cages were of the same size. Their three sides were barred, while the remaining one side was pushed against the concrete walls. This was what her father had been hiding. This was what he had been doing. Illegal and inhumane? She had yet to understand fully of his business. The cages were too huge to keep small animals. They were all empty, but one in the far right.

Piper's chest tightened at the sight of a body lying on the ground inside that cage. She rushed towards the cage, hands clinging to the bars. "Dad! Dad!"

Bill was lying on his side, his back facing the bars. His gray hair was sticky with dry blood. He was still in the white shirt and khaki pants she had seen from the photos. His hands tied to his back, blood around his wrists, his palms tainted. He was so still that Piper began to panic.

"Dad! Dad, are you ok!? It's me, Piper! I'm gonna get you out of there now! Hold on!" Piper went around the cage and tried to pull the door open, but it was locked by a huge padlock.

Eventually, Bill regained his consciousness. He lifted his head up, and his eyes widened when he saw his daughter. With the gag in his mouth, he let out muffled cries of protest. His face was bloody and sweaty.

"The key! Do you know where they keep the key?!"

Bill shook his head. Piper briefly looked at the desks and decided that it would be almost impossible to find it. She took a few steps back, eyes narrowed. She aimed her gun and fired several times at the padlock until it broke. Bill ducked his head, surprised as he watched her.

"Yes!" Piper moved closer to the cage again, pulled the chain off and tossed it to the ground. She pushed the door open and rushed inside to kneel beside her father. She released him from the gag and the ropes. "Dad! Are you ok!? What's going on here!?"

With her help, Bill slowly got up on his knees. "Pi… Piper!" He pulled his daughter into a tight hug, his whole body trembling.

Alarmed, Piper feverishly rubbed his back. All through her life, she had never seen her father so scared and broken like this before. "It's going to be ok, dad. We're ok now. I've got guns. We'll be ok."

Bill grunted, trying to get up to his feet, but his legs were weak. When he finally managed to stand up, Piper gave Matt's gun to him, and pulled out her own from the shoulder holster.

"H—how did you know that I'm here? When did you learn how to use a gun?" Bill's voice was raspy and weak.

"We should get out of here now. Have you seen Alex? I think she got here before I did." Piper glanced around the hall in paranoia. There were unknown attackers waiting for them outside with real bullets and every intention to kill them tonight. Her only ally, Matt, had turned out to be another twisted kind of enemy. Alex was nowhere to be found. Piper was very much alone in the deadly arena she had suddenly found herself in. But everything became the least of her problem when she gazed at the glass, sliding doors. What she saw wasn't men in black with masks and helmets, gears and guns. It was a pair of gray eyes. A large, majestic, black feline, with silvery, sharp claws that would rival Wolverine of the X-Men.

Her palm was sweaty. Piper stared at the unexpected intruder. "What the hell…" Horror struck her like a lightning bolt. She had to deal with not only human attackers, but also a wild animal that had just happened to stray into the building out of the blue. Tonight couldn't get any worse.

But it did get worse.

Piper had no idea how the black feline learn to slide the glass doors open like a human being. Its fierce glare never left Piper as it glided into the hall.

"Fuck me…" Piper cursed. She then did the only thing that she could think of. She grabbed the chain off the floor and locked the bars together in a tight knot.

"You have to leave now, Piper! Don't worry about me!" Bill yelled.

"Are you crazy, dad!? I'm not going out there with that thing outside!" Piper watched the feline moving towards their cage. She wasn't sure if it was a jaguar or a cougar. The color of the fur and the eyes, and the built of its body seemed unnaturally fit. It was a strange animal, but appeared to be very smart and dangerous.

"Please, let her go! Please, don't hurt her! It's all my fault!" Bill was on his knees, out of breath.

"Well, dad, I think I might have to shoot it."

"I'm not talking to you!" Bill grunted, both hands on the floor to support his weight.

"What are you talking about?" Piper frowned. "Oh, wait, it's coming, dad! Dad! What should I do!?" Piper was trembling, aiming her gun at the beast as it approached their cage. She watched the scene unfold with her own eyes. Against all reasons, the black feline moved towards the door of the cage, using its claws to yank the chain loose. Piper's heart skipped the moment the chain fell to the floor in a loud thud. "How… the fuck…"

"Please, let her go!" Bill shouted.

"Oh, shut up!" Piper raised her gun higher, her finger ready at the trigger. She didn't want to shoot it. She didn't even know how the feline could loosen the chain and open the cage door, but it just did.

No more barrier. Slowly and carefully, the feline entered the cage. The long, hard stare from the gray eyes was filled with rage and hate. Without a word exchanged between them, the gaze was able to convey so many emotions. Unlike other animals, but humans. Its extraordinary ability reminded Piper of her own cougar.

 _How expressive. Exactly like Al._

The thought stopped Piper. All those years that her father brought her cougar to train here.

 _These cages—_

But a low growl from the black feline broke Piper's train of thoughts. It crouched down a little, glowering at her.

 _Shit, this is it._ Piper took the deep breath in and pulled the trigger.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

What Piper witnessed wasn't her first, cruel murder of an innocent, wild animal, but something that no one would believe even if they saw it with their own eyes. Piper looked up from the ground, where the feline was supposed to be lying, wounded. Instead it had leapt high onto the wall and literally stood on it, its strong claws digging into the concrete. Gray, wild eyes glowered down at Piper. It had happened so fast that Piper thought that her mind had tricked her.

"What… the fuck—" Piper felt her legs weaken in an instance. She lifted her gun again, but it was too late. The beast had leapt off the wall, zooming down right at her.

"No—aaaaaah!" Bill cried out.

Piper was momentarily stunned by her father's painful cries. Bill had pushed her to the ground, the gun fallen off her grasp. Lying on her stomach, she turned and looked up to see the beast's fangs had buried deep into Bill's shoulder, sharp claws pinning him down to the floor. "Dad!"

"Go, Piper—aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Piper watched in horror as the beast lifted Bill up and swung him around like a ragged doll. It then fiercely turned and threw him out of the way, his blood splashed at Piper's face and chest. She looked on at her father's still form, and then turned to meet the gray gaze.

 _Oh, fuck._

Piper crawled backward until her back was against the bars. She wasn't even sure if her father was still alive. As if time had suddenly slowed down, and her body just couldn't move fast enough. She pulled her other gun out of the shoulder holster. Last thing she saw was the beast leaping at her. Her finger moved to the trigger, and she shut her eyes.

 _Alex_.

Alex was her last thought. Piper didn't expect her resistance to hold out for much longer. She didn't expect to get out of here alive tonight, but she just wanted to see Alex one last time. And if it was only in her mind, her imagination, then so be it.

 _I love you._

Piper spoke those words in her mind, wanting it to be her last breath. But she was still breathing, kept in the dark behind her closed eyelids. She had expected enormous pain. She had expected to hear her own screams, but loud thuds and growls had erupted instead.

Blue eyes shot wide open. The black feline was thrown off course, slammed against the opposite side of the cage. Then, the sight of another beast standing in front of her took her breath away. From unique, brownish-gold color of the fur to the familiar built of its body, it didn't even have to turn around, and Piper recognized it immediately.

"Al…?" The whisper escaped Piper's lips. She blinked twice just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. But how could this be? Her cougar died three years ago.

The cougar's ears perked a little at Piper's whisper of her name. She turned to look over her shoulder, and tears streamed down Piper's face the moment her gaze met with the familiar green eyes that she had missed so much. "How… how is this possible?" she murmured to herself. She reached out, her hand shaky and bloody, and touched the cougar's shoulder and back. It felt as real and soft as she had always remembered. But she must be dreaming, or she must be dead, and this was the afterlife, where she was to be reunited with her beloved.

Distress was palpable in the cougar's eyes as she turned to face the black beast again, moving forward to shield her master from the threat.

"Oh, my God, Al, you're bleeding!" Piper gasped as she saw blood dripping from the cougar's head.

The cougar quickly nudged her master to move away, keeping her gaze on the menacing feline at all times.

"Piper…" Bill called out.

Only then that Piper moved towards her father. She helped him up and had his arm around her shoulders to support his weight. She aimed her gun at the black beast, but it leapt at Alex, and the two felines rolled and crashed at everything inside the cage. Piper couldn't risk shooting, fearing that she might hit Alex instead.

"We... have to go…" Bill breathed.

Piper grimaced as she tried to aim at the black feline. "But I can't leave Al—"

"Watch out!" Bill threw himself at his daughter, pushing her out of the way as the two beasts thrashed around the floor, rolling towards the blonde.

Both Piper and Bill tumbled through the exit and fell down the stairs, unceremoniously rolling along the floor of the hall. Even with his injuries, Bill got up and tried to drag his daughter away from the cage.

"No, dad, I won't leave Al!" Piper slapped his hands away. She took the fall hard. It hurt all over, but she struggled to stay.

"Listen, we… need to…" Bill tried to get her to move towards the sliding doors, but then slid to his knees, out of breath.

"Dad!" Piper quickly held Bill by his arms. "Dad, are you all right!?"

Piper then glanced over her shoulder. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Alex fight to keep the black feline inside the cage. She made up her mind and picked up her gun again. She gathered all her strength and helped her father out through the sliding doors. She had to get Bill out of here and called for help. She needed to be as fast as possible, so that she could come back for Alex.

Piper pushed as hard and fast as she could, getting her father, who was twice her weight, out of the secret hall. She led them back to the lobby area, heading out the front door. She squint at the headlight shining bright in their faces. "Dad, we need a car—"

 _Wham!_

All of the sudden, Piper felt her legs giving away. Her eyes were still open when she fell flat on her side, blood streaming down her face. Her head hit the ground hard, but she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. A blink was all she could muster as she stared back into the dark lobby, to where the metallic door was—to where she had left Alex behind.

 _Al…_

Piper tried to speak, but only blood came out. She had to get up for Alex, but her body wasn't listening. Then, the echoes in her ears began to subside, and the pain on the side of her head exploded. Piper winced sharply when the sensations fully returned.

"You, bitch," Matt spat. He was standing, looming above her. The sniper rifle in his hands, blood dripping from its end. Her blood. He had smashed it at her head as she exited the building. He raised the rifle again.

"Get off her!" Bill leapt at Matt, and both men tumbled to the ground.

Given his age and injuries, Bill managed only a few punches before Matt shove him away. The young man got up to his feet, kicking at Bill angrily. Bill curled up, covering his head with his bloodied arms.

"Stop! I said, 'stop'!"

Matt halted, turning to see Piper getting up on her shaken feet. He couldn't hide his surprise.

Piper wiped the blood off her face. It felt as though her head was going to split. She just wanted to drop to her feet, but there was no time to rest. She gripped her gun tightly, her whole body shaking. Her vision was blurred. A few more moments. She just needed a few moments to regain her composure.

Matt didn't seem to fair much better. There were nasty cuts on his face, the result from the car crash. He swayed in his pose, the rifle in his hand. "Are you sure, Piper?" He smiled. "We can still be friends. I brought you here for a good reason, Piper. You'll see the truth."

"Shut the fuck up," Piper grunted, wiping the blood from her right eye again. The hammering in her head worsened by the second, but she couldn't fail now. Her father needed her. Alex needed her.

"This is not a joke for a wasp princess like you. If you kill someone, you're going to have to live with it for the rest of your life. Think about it. You don't have to do it."

Piper watched as Matt's finger slowly moved to the trigger. "Yeah, I do."

 _Bang!_

The shot rang through the air. Piper shot his left leg.

Matt fell to the ground, roaring in pain. "Fuck! Fuck!" He gripped the wound on his leg with both hands, his face reddened.

Bill crawled towards the young man and grabbed fallen rifle. He aimed the gun at Matt.

"No, dad, leave him!" Piper rushed towards her father and helped him up. "Please, just find a car! Anything that will get us out here! Fast! I'll be right back!"

"But you can't go back in there! We have to leave now!" Bill pulled her arm, trying to stop her.

"I need you to get a car—"

Bill shook his head. "I won't let you go back in!"

"We can't outrun that thing inside anyway. Get a car, dad, or we're all going to die here. Do it! Now!"

Bill hesitated for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. He turned and limped away, while she walked up to Matt, kicking him in the face and knocking him out cold.

"Bastard," Piper cursed under her breath as she moved past him.

* * *

Everything seemed so quiet. Too quiet for Piper's liking. She was now standing along the narrow corridor, the steel-barred entrance in front of her. It took her a moment to gather her strength, mentally and physically, knowing that the moment she walked past the barrier, she might never get to walk out of there again.

But she had to.

 _Al_.

The gun tightened in her hands, Piper pushed the door open with her shoulder and rushed down the corridor towards the hall. She turned at the corner and came to stop at the glass sliding doors. She froze. The doors were left open, but she knew that it wasn't Bill or her.

Piper looked around, clutching the gun until her hands started to hurt. Slowly, she moved further into the hall, passing the cubicles and stations. She got close enough to realize that the cage in question was now empty. There were traces of blood all over the place. For a moment, Piper was relieved to not see her cougar inside, lying wounded or dead.

 _Where the fuck did they go? More secret doors? Passageways?_

All of a sudden, Piper paused at the crimson drops dripping to the ground. Her body went cold as she slowly gazed up to see the black beast standing on the side of the column, fiercely glaring down at her. On reflex, Piper lifted her gun at once and fired. The beast howled as it leapt down, its claws hooked into Piper's shoulder, hurling her off her feet. Piper was smashed into a cubicle several feet away, the gun spun off her grasp.

 _Fucking… cat..._

Lying flat on her back, Piper barely managed a whimper. The desk and computers had fallen upon and around her. Her warm blood pooled under her. Enormous cloud of pain gnawed at her whole. Her head was spinning, and the pain was beating her down, forcing her to surrender. But something stopped Piper.

A weak cry.

Blue gaze began to search for the source among the legs of the desks and chairs. More furniture blocked her line of vision. Then, finally, she saw her cougar, lying in her own pool of blood several cubicles away. Alex hadn't gotten away. Alex was laid, dying. Her cougar had stayed behind to give Piper enough time to escape. Piper didn't even know how the cougar was still alive after all these years. She didn't know a lot of things, but she just knew that she had let Alex down, that she shouldn't have left—that if this were to be their last moment, she would have wished for them to be together, not running apart. Tears flooded her eyes as Piper tried to get up, wanting to go to Alex, but failed. The pain had chained her down to the ground. She was so exhausted, defeated.

A low growl sounded just above Piper's head, and it took her attention away from Alex. Piper glanced up to see the menacing gray eyes staring down at her, their faces only a few inches apart. The beast snapped its jaw wide open, blood and saliva dripping down on Piper's face. Piper didn't have the energy even to cry now. It was over.

 _Crash! Thud!_

Piper blinked slowly. Her brain wasn't even functioning properly anymore. Everything moved agonizingly slow in her mind, the pain numbing. She watched on as her cougar had miraculously gotten up, jumped at the black beast and bit down at its neck. The two beasts crashed into another cubicle, rolling down on the floor as they fought to take control of the fight.

 _Al… no..._

Tears streamed down Piper's face, knowing how useless it would be. She just wanted it to stop. She wanted to stop the monster from hurting Alex. And, it did. The black feline had its fangs deep into Alex's neck. Alex thrashed with weak kicks before her strength failed her, and she eventually lied down, unmoving.

 _It stopped._

Piper froze at the sight. Alex had ceased to move, and Piper's heart stopped as well. The sight of the motionless Alex did the unimaginable to Piper. Her face was bathed in tears and blood, but she wasn't crying anymore. Rage was all she felt. She clenched her fists as she pushed herself up. Her feet slipped on her own blood. Gritting her teeth, she pulled out the knife from the sheath leg strap, and leapt as far and fast as her body would allow.

The beast spun around, snarling, its gaze burning with fury. Its jaw snapped open, sharp, bloody fangs protruding. It struck its deadly claws down at Piper, successfully thrusting her to the ground, drawing more blood from the fearless human. But its legs suddenly failed to move forward as it tried to continue its attack. It swayed on its post, seemingly confused at the knife stuck in its chest.

Lying on her side, Piper just couldn't tell apart the new pain from the old ones. Her body was so battered, her blood sticky and warm, flowing. Her mind had lost the rage quickly, resuming its numbing state. She had spent her last ounce of strength to fight, and now she was going to claim the peaceful rest she badly needed. She looked ahead, her gaze fixing upon her cougar. Those green eyes were watching her back, and just like the old days, they understood each other without exchanging a word. Alex was bidding her goodbye, and Piper tiredly smiled. She wanted so much to be in her cougar's embrace again, but her body was too exhausted to move.

The gurgling sound of blood-filled throat, and the heavy breathing began to distract Piper. Blue eyes blinked slowly. She lifted her gaze up and saw what her greatest imagination wouldn't be able to give. The black beast's front legs turned into a pair of long, slender, human arms. The black fur morphed into smooth, milky skin. The hair grew into the color of platinum-blonde, long and wavy. But the blood and fresh wounds were still there. Only the color of the eyes, the window to the soul, had remained the same. The melancholic gray was now flooded with frightful tears.

Piper watched with wide eyes. What fantasy world had she been thrown into? Even with the strange things she had witnessed tonight, she did not see this coming. At all. She must have started hallucinating. The end must be near.

"Alex… help…" The mysterious blonde tried to turn to the cougar, but then fell flat on the floor. She couldn't make a step further. She whispered the name again and again. Gray eyes stared lifelessly until everything became quiet.

… _Maya?_

At the recognition, a frown set upon Piper's face. Nothing made sense to her at the moment. She had just witnessed a beast turning into a human. The mysterious blonde. The trained assassin. The woman also knew her cougar's name, whispering for Alex until her last breath.

Many questions roamed through Piper's head, but all thoughts ceased when Piper looked at her cougar. Only this time, it wasn't just a 'mysterious someone'. The cougar began to move, slightly trembling as her body acted on its own. The golden fur was then replaced by pale skin. Long arms and legs. The claws shortened and rounded into regular, human nails. The hair grew into the thick, raven mane. Piper stared in disbelief. No acid trip could have taken her this far. Her Al. Her Alex. She couldn't tell what was reality or fantasy anymore. She thought that she must be dead, but she wasn't. She was still breathing, suffering.

"Al… Alex—" Piper hissed in pain as she began to crawl towards the pale form. She needed to reach out—to touch Alex to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She needed to be next to Alex before it was too late.

Alex whimpered as she twitched, and tears just welled up the blue eyes again. Piper lied down next to the raven-haired woman. She carefully placed a hand on Alex's cheek, fearing that they both might just disappear.

 _How… could this be…?_

Alex's body had transformed completely, but the wounds were still there, replicating the cougar's. They were one and the same. Nothing could describe how Piper was feeling, or what was going on in her head right now. The revelation. The shock. No explanation could convince her how Alex could be… _Alex_. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Nothing but the familiar, green eyes that gazed into hers. She couldn't believe that the answer she had been searching all along had always been right in front of her.

Alex began to heave for air, and Piper broke into desperate sobs. She moved her hand and tried to press the wound on Alex's neck. All was in vain. Her own hand feebly slipped down to the floor. Every intake of a breath was painful. She didn't have any strength left.

To Piper's surprise, Alex moved her quivering hand to hold Piper's. A weak smile of pure bliss curved up her lips.

Piper gathered her last strength to smile back, imprinting the image of Alex in her mind, determined to take it with her wherever she might be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for your kind words and happy belated birthday to an anonymous reviewer :) Have a great weekend. xoxo!


	33. Chapter 33

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

Agony.

Deep, searing pain plagued her, tearing her inside, crushing her down.

Cold, dark and alone.

She was drifting through an unknown space. Endlessly. She had been waiting to be touched, praying to be awakened, but the wait seemed to have gone on forever. Every time she had gathered her strength, the pain would hammer her down again, plunging her deeper into the blackness that had swallowed her whole.

The cycle repeated itself over and over. A thousand times over.

 _Help…_

Everything hurt. Her body. Her skin. Her bones. At last, a fresh pain managed to penetrate through the shell. The pain gripped her, ripping through her body. With some difficulty, blue eyes fluttered open.

Soft sunlight reflected upon the white ceiling. Tubes. IV. Oxygen mask. Blue gown. Piper knew immediately where she was. A hospital. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her mind recollect what had happened to cause all the pain. What happened? So many scattered pieces of memories and blank spaces.

The dark, endless, country road. The hum of the black, pickup truck. The rifles and the cold beer in her hand. Then, the black gates.

 _The ranch…_ Piper paused at the thought. She was at the ranch. _What happened_ — A pain suddenly shot through her skull, and Piper winced, throwing her head back against the pillow. _Fuck_.

"Piper! Piper, are you all right?"

The voice sounded familiar. She must have hit her head hard as her brain seemed to be working so slowly. She opened her eyes again, breathless. Larry was sitting right by the bed, holding her hand. He looked worried, but relieved at the same time.

"Welcome back, honey. How are you feeling?"

Piper blinked. "Horrible." Her mind tried to dig deeper into the memories, fighting the heavy fog swimming in her head. She waited a few moments for the headache to lessen, so that she could catch her breath. She realized then that she was admitted to the same hospital as she was last time. The hospital was owned by one of her father's close contacts. She immediately felt safer now.

 _The ranch... yes..._ Her mind wandered off again. However, she froze at the recollection of her father being tied up, lying in his pool of blood. Inside a cage. There were several cages. The dark corridors, rooms, cubicles and stations. Machines. More cages. Broken windows. Gunshots ringing in her ears. Blood. So much blood.

"Ah!" Piper squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her palm at her right temple.

"I'm getting the nurse!" Larry shot up from the chair, reaching out for the nurse call button.

Piper weakly grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Where's... dad? Is he all right...? What happened, Larry? Tell me—"

"Shh. Bill is fine. Well, not completely. You both showed up with serious injuries, but he was released from the hospital three days ago. You're out of danger now, but the doctor told me to watch for signs of concussion," Larry explained, sighing, "You're going to be ok. I'm here now."

For a moment, Piper felt a relief wash through her. At least, she was still alive and kicking. "How long?"

"Five days." Larry squeezed her hand. "I... I can't find words to tell you how glad I am to have you back... _alive_."

Piper paused. "Oh, Larry."

"I can't stand seeing you hurt like this. What the hell was Vause doing? How could she let this disaster happen? This is all her fault! I told her that I had a better security team, but she wouldn't listen! I almost lost you twice now because of her! What a selfish prick!"

 _Alex_.

Blue eyes slowly blinked as the thought of her lover drifted into her foggy mind. She inwardly called for Alex. She was in pain, and she needed Alex now. She wondered what happened and where Alex was. Then, the pool of blood flooded her vision, but it wasn't Alex she remembered. It was her cougar.

 _Al_.

Piper froze.

 _Oh_ _. My._ _God_ _._

The pounding in her head worsened as she tried to recall more of what happened that night. Piper needed to make sense of what she saw. The ranch was now, indeed, a house for sick experiments. It was completely different from what she remembered visiting when she was just a child. But what shocked her even more was seeing her cougar again. Alex had come back to life. Alex had accidentally wandered into the vacation-home-turn-laboratory, and then had miraculously saved her from a strange, black-furred beast. As if the event hadn't been peculiar enough, her cougar and the black feline had fought each other, and when they were wounded and lost their strength, they had defied all logic and science and transformed into humans.

 _But how?_

Piper was absolutely at a loss for words. She didn't even know if what she had remembered was real. Was she drugged? Wincing, she leaned her head back against the pillow as the pain flared up again.

"Piper? Are you all right, Piper...? Shit, you look so pale. I'm going to—"

Piper quickly grabbed his wrist, panting slightly. "Alex... Where's Alex?" Her chest tightened. She now recalled the injured Alex lying on the floor of the hall, the pool of blood beneath her. Alex had failed to move to her, or speak to her. Tears welled up her eyes as she remembered more.

 _Dying._

That was how Piper remembered Alex from that moment.

Larry stopped. He didn't pull his arm away, but just stared at her. "Why are you asking about her?"

Piper breathed. "Please... Just—just tell me where she is, please."

There was a stunned look in Larry's eyes before he looked away. "Vause was admitted here along with you, Bill and Matt when I arrived. Matt woke up the next day, and he just left. Just like that. Polly was visiting him, but he just disappeared when she went out for a quick lunch. We haven't heard from him since. That was just weird." Larry shrugged. "Well, when your dad regained his consciousness, he sent Vause home right away. That's all I know."

Piper halted, horror filled her tired gaze. "What? He sent her away with her condition like that? Where is she now? Is she all right?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me more than just that Alex failed the mission, and it was why you guys were attacked. He had to rescue you from the ranch. What were you doing there, Piper? Why didn't you call me? Had you been in the States all along?"

 _Lies_ _. More_ _lies._

But Piper wasn't surprised by her father's deceptive nature anymore. She had been beaten and battered. She was laid, dying in her own blood. She was ready for the truth now more than ever.

Her eyes closed, Piper let all the details about that night to sink in. She now realized what they had been hiding inside the ranch. The secret Bill had tried to conceal was 'Alex', and the likes of her. She understood now why her father had to continue to lie, because what he was doing was simply unexplainable and inhumane.

Piper slowly pushed herself up, while Larry quickly pulled her arms to help.

"Be careful. Where are you going, Piper? You shouldn't be moving."

A determined look in the blue eyes. She swayed in her post, breathless. "I need to call my father."

* * *

It was late into the afternoon when Bill finally visited. There was a long, agonizing silence as Piper sat on her hospital bed, her hands clasped on her lap. She felt so cold, shivering, but her heart feverish.

Bill was in a white Polo shirt and a pair of khakis. He had been released from the hospital, but his face was still swollen. The cuts and bruises on him were still black and tender. That night wasn't a dream or a nightmare. That night was as real as it was going to get.

Piper stared at her father for the longest time. "Where is Alex?"

Bill held his breath as he shifted in his position. "She's—"

" _Don't."_ Piper glared at him. "Don't lie to me. I know that she's still alive. Larry told me that she was admitted here with us."

A moment passed, and Bill gave her a strained smile. "I was going to tell you that she's recovering."

Her father had tried to hug her, but Piper wouldn't let him. There wasn't a warm, heartfelt greeting like two, wounded people, surviving a battle, would have. There wasn't any trust left between them, but more lies and secrets that went beyond any imagination Piper could have conjured.

Piper bit her bottom lip, her hands fidget on her lap. "Where is she?"

"At my friend's place."

"I want to see her."

"Of course." Bill briefly glanced out the window. "When you're released from the hospital, I'll take you there."

"I want to see her now."

"That's not possible. You're still hospitalized, and she..." Bill cleared his throat. "Don't you worry. I will let you see her as you soon as—"

"What is it? Is she ok? Dad... please, tell me," Piper said, staring at her father. She hated the feeling that she didn't trust a word coming out of his mouth, but she just couldn't help it.

Bill looked at her in the eyes. His gaze saddened as though he could read her mind. There was a moment before he sighed in defeat. "She's alive, but she's still weak. She hasn't received the proper, medical treatments like you have in a hospital."

Tears shot at Piper's eyes. Her heart broke at the thoughts of the helpless Alex. "But... why did you send her away? You know that she needs the doctor—"

"You know why. You saw everything."

 _Everything_.

Bill's words pounded in her mind. Piper shook her head as the horrifying memories of being attacked by a menacing creature like Maya flashed through her mind. Her cougar had intervened and saved her from it. She didn't know what to think right now as those images became clearer and clearer by the hour since she had regained her consciousness. "But Alex… is… No, you can't treat her like that."

"I got nothing to hide now. All secrets have been laid bare. I raised her in the same house that I raised you, but at the end of the day, she's still not one of us. You must remember how she attacked Danny and your friend, Jessica. You have to remember that she's not human."

 _Not human_.

It felt weird to hear her father talk about Alex like that. Piper needed a moment, or a few more moments, to wrap her head around it. This new idea of what Alex was just insane to even think about.

 _Not human_.

After everything that she saw, Piper still wasn't sure what to believe. The impossible had become possible. It felt as though she had woken up to another dream of the previous dream. An alternate reality, where her father was a brilliant, but cold and calculating scientist. An alternate universe, where her lover had turned out to be some sort of a superhuman.

 _Not human—_

Piper pinched the bridge of her nose. _Fuck_. She needed to stop thinking. Inwardly grumbling, she must have knocked her head _really_ , really hard.

"This is why I couldn't allow you to have a relationship with her. You and her aren't the same. Things are more complicated than it looks. You have no idea what these creatures are capable of, and what they have done. But I created them, Piper. I know them. They are killers. They're animals. Hunters. They want blood."

Piper stopped. She caught a hint of pride in his solemn voice, and it made her feel sick. He simply terrified her. His actions disgusted her. After years of living together, Alex was merely a test subject to him, nothing more. Piper had to shut her eyes, turning away from him as to conceal how she really felt. She didn't want to feel this way, but she couldn't stop herself.

 _Monsters._ Matt's word echoed in her head.

Bill let out a heavy sigh. "Even if she's not human, I've always treated her like one. Please, don't misunderstand my intentions. I gave her a house. I sent her to school and even gave her a job. I tried to raise her like a normal human being, but I wouldn't deny the fact that she still isn't one. I couldn't risk taking her to the hospital, because given her frail state, she might transform in her sleep. It'll be hell for all of us. If her secret is out, she would be taken away from us. This is a very serious situation we're dealing with here—"

 _Knock. Knock._

What her father had said terrified her, and Piper just couldn't think. She couldn't move. Her mind excessively kept revolving around Alex and how to keep her from harm.

Bill paused before turning to look at the door. "Come in."

The door opened, and Larry slipped in, a big bag of food in his hand. "Hey. Uh, I just thought it's dinnertime already. I've brought some for you, too, Bill." He offered the old man a dry smile.

"Thanks. But I gotta get going." Bill smiled back at Larry. He then moved around the bed, bending to give Piper a kiss, but halted when his daughter leaned away. A hurt look in his eyes. Gradually, he straightened up. His voice was slightly shaken when he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Piper. Your mother will be here in the morning. I... I can't express how relieved I am—how happy I am to see you again. I love you so much, my little princess."

Piper bit her bottom lip when her father turned and left the room. She still wanted to reach out. She still wanted to kiss him and hug him, but it was too much. Everything became too much and too soon for her to handle.

"Hey, honey, are you ok?" Larry came to stand next to the bed, rubbing Piper's head.

"I'm fine." Her hand slightly shaky, Piper took the cup on the nightstand, taking a sip of water. So many things had happened. So much to think about and so little time to process them all. But she had to make a decision. For everyone. "We need to talk," she said.

As if on cue, Larry retracted his hand. "Are you hungry? I got you some—"

"I want to break up."

Silence hung heavily, suffocating them both. Larry kept staring at the bag of food, while Piper fixed her gaze at the door. She would run out of the room, if she could. She had betrayed him— _used_ him. She hated herself as these thoughts ran in her head. Everything felt so crazy. It was crazy to consider leaving Larry now that she had finally found out the truth about Alex.

"Because of Alex?" His dark eyes narrowed in contempt.

Piper held her breath for a second. A small nod was all she could manage.

"You picked her even after all the things that she did to you? Leaving you three years ago, and now failing the mission? You almost died, Piper! I could love you—no, I have loved you more! What does she have that I don't!?"

"It's not about you as a person. I... I've loved her long before I met you, you know that," Piper pleaded. The pained look in his eyes only deepened her guilt.

"But she's untrustworthy! She's a criminal! There's no future with someone like that! Have you gone mad? I can't believe you fell for it again. Wait… she promised you things, didn't she? I bet she told you more lies to win you back. I can't believe that you still bought her bullshit after all these years. You gotta be kidding me." Larry threw his arms up, shaking his head in disbelief.

Her shoulders dropped, Piper could only sigh. Her hands balled into fists. "I don't expect you to understand what really happened—"

"You're right. I don't," Larry spat, looking away.

"I don't fully understand it either. I don't know what I could tell you that would actually matter now. I don't have the whole truth. And I… I don't even know what's going to happen between Alex and me, but I can't keep lying to you. I can't keep holding you back. It's not fair to you."

"You want to be freed from me, so that you could pursue her," Larry said, his gaze unkind.

"It's… complicated…" Piper couldn't believe that she was now using Alex's usual excuse to explain the unexplainable things to others. It was, indeed, _complicated_.

"You wore my ring! You gave me your promise! I loved you, Piper!"

There was so much hurt in his voice, and Piper cast her gaze down. Her headache worsened. She felt like her head was going to explode, but she thought that maybe she did deserve it. She had been careless with his heart. She had been preoccupied by her own problems to care to look around. She had fucked up pretty much everything she had touched.

The door slammed shut behind Larry. Piper could hear his loud footsteps, yelling and kicking at things echoing down the hallway. She hadn't even the time to apologize. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she tiredly lied back down against the pillow, her energy completely drained. She closed her eyes, needing the rest her body had been screaming for. The time for Piper Chapman's apology tour would come later, but most certainly not now.

* * *

Piper hadn't been better than she thought she was. The first few days after she first regained her consciousness were bad. Terrible headache, nausea and fatigue. She had slipped in and out of consciousness numerous times that she thought that one of the times might be her last. To make matters worse, she felt guilty every time she woke, however briefly, to see Larry beside her bed. They would talk shortly before she would need her rest again. He hadn't forgiven her. He just wanted to be near her to make sure that she was all right.

Pain. Exhaustion. They swapped each other's place endlessly. Like a vicious cycle so eager to punish her.

There were moments that Piper had wanted to give up, but failed. She had to keep waking up. She had to keep coming back. She needed to get well, leave the hospital and see Alex again. There was so much to say, many things unexplained. There was still so much love that had made her feel alive, refusing to surrender now. Her condition improved later in the second week, and a full recovery by the end of the third week. The doctors were pleased with the results, and she was to be released today.

Carol had spent the entire time with her daughter. It was a feat surprising even to Piper. Her mother still sneaked in her drink, but her presence assured Piper like it had never done before. Although Carol had never failed to take any opportunity to comment on Piper's choice in love life, she had offered to drive Piper to see Alex today.

"Thanks, mom. You didn't have to do this. I can drive," Piper said, sipping her strawberry milkshake. Staring out the car's window, she wondered if Alex would like some.

"Do you want me to wait for you, so I can drive you home?" Carol stopped at the intersection, waiting for the green light.

"No, it's ok. I'll take a cab." Piper felt a little embarrassed at how her mother had started to treat her like a child.

"I don't trust you to go out of my sight now. You scared me to death, you and your father. I had no idea that you came back to the States. Not a clue. Just imagine when I got the phone call from the hospital that both you and Bill were—"

"Mom, we're ok now. Everything's ok now." Piper rolled her eyes. It had be the hundredth time Carol had retold _the_ moment. However annoyed she was, she couldn't help but feel touched by her mother's concern. "Um, I'm sorry. I'll be careful from now on. It won't happen again."

Carol began to drive ahead when the light turned green. She shook her head. "I almost lost you twice. _Twice_."

Piper took a deep breath in, guilt hanging in her chest. "I'm so sorry—"

"No, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you. I wish I could help somehow."

The pink straw between her lips, Piper glanced at Carol. She loved seeing the new side of her mother.

"I'm worried for you. You better stay away from your dad for a while. That man is bad news."

For once, Piper wholeheartedly agreed with her mother.

"And that 'Alex Vause'. What more do you want to do with her? She failed the mission. She almost got you and your father killed!"

"It wasn't Alex's fault. I was already moving back to the States, and she was going to transfer me to another security team. I told you this more than a dozen times already." Piper had learned to stick to her lie. Inwardly sighing, she massaged her left temple with two fingers. She was becoming more like her father and Alex now, when things were becoming 'complicated'.

Carol glanced at her daughter, looking alarmed. "You look unwell. Is the headache back? Should we go back to the hospital—"

"Mom! Watch out!"

"Christ!" Carol turned to look ahead just in time to stomp on the brake before she would crash into the old, ivory-colored Volvo in front of them.

Her heart thudding against her chest, Piper leaned back in her seat, sighing. She really didn't want any kind of excitement on the first day of her hospital release. "Let's not talk now. Let's just focus on the road," she said.

"Good idea." Clearing her throat, Carol nodded as she continued to drive.

* * *

Piper was dropped off at Natalie's house. Carol insisted to come back and pick her up in two hours.

It was a good-sized, two-story, gray-painted house with black roofing. Natalie was one of her father's long-time friends, usually referred to as 'Fig'. As far as Piper had heard since she was a child, Natalie was a veterinarian. Bill had brought her and the cougar cub here several years ago when Danny broke Alex's leg. Natalie was also the one who treated Danny when he was bitten by the grown cougar. It now made sense to Piper why her father sought Natalie's help in those occasions instead of going to normal hospital. Natalie must have been one of the team, but how deep her involvement with Bill's work had remained unknown to Piper. She would want to find out later, but she had a priority right now.

Piper rang the bell twice, and the white door swung open to reveal a tall, skinny woman in a neat, crimson, skirt suit. Natalie flashed a confident smile at her visitor. They briefly shook hands. "Hello, Piper. How have you grown! You were still only a child last time we met each other!"

"Hello, Natalie." Piper couldn't help but feel intimidated, both by the woman's studying gaze fixing upon and her strong presence, accentuated by her height. She cleared her throat, and asked, "Is my father here yet?"

"Come in. He's been expecting you."

* * *

Bill had been waiting for Piper in the living room. Natalie, then, served Piper a cup of hot coffee.

"Thank you," Piper said, sitting on the couch next to her dad.

Her father briefly introduced Natalie to Piper, the woman's role as a vet, and that she had treated Alex before on several occasions. To keep it short, Natalie was one of the few surviving members of the team. What happened to Pete, Maya and Kubra deeply upset Natalie, but she wasn't complaining about being alive right now. At least, the gang war was over, and they could live freely again.

"I have errands to run. Make yourself at home," Natalie said, winking. She picked up her purse from the table and left.

Piper and Bill now had the house all to themselves. "Can I see her now?" Piper immediately asked.

Bill reached out and gently took her hand. "Are you sure that you're ready for it?"

"Come on, dad. I need to see her. No more tricks." Piper's patience was running thin.

"No, I'm not trying to trick you. I know of... of your feelings for her. Are you sure that you're ready to face her for what she really is? I'm worried about you, Piper. You're still my little girl," Bill said.

Piper looked down as guilt jabbed at her for distrusting her father. "I have to be ready. I just have to."

Sighing, Bill eventually got up from the couch and led the way. The walk down the corridor seemed much longer than Piper had thought. They stopped at the end of the hallway, and Bill opened the door for her.

White walls. So bright that Piper was almost afraid to look.

There was a whole new chapter of life waiting for her inside that room. Piper let a moment passed before she looked up again, and entered.

* * *

 _Soft._

The touch was so soft, as soft as Piper had always remembered.

Piper tenderly ran her fingers through the golden-brown fur of the sleeping cougar on the mattress. It was as though she was dreaming. She had never imagined that she would be able to see her cougar again, to touch her and feel her like this. Tears welled up the blue eyes as she ran both hands over the feline.

They were in a small guest room on the first floor, close to the kitchen. Natalie had spared a room for Alex. The wounds were neatly dressed, but the cougar appeared to have lost much weight.

Bill allowed Piper to come in and see Alex on her own. He told her that Alex had taken some medications that might have caused some drowsiness. She wouldn't be surprised if he had actually drugged Alex before Piper's visit. Her opinion of her father had hit the record low.

The cougar kicked slightly, and then chirped in her sleep. Alex was chewing, and the sight made Piper laugh, smiling in tears. This wasn't just a dream. Her cougar was really alive!

Then, Alex slowly woke from her slumber. Her ears perked, green eyes fluttered open. After a short moment, the cougar turned to see Piper, her gaze filled with fright. Alex started kicking madly.

Piper threw herself down on top of the cougar, inwardly grunting at the pain stinging at her wounds. "Al! Al, it's me! Al, stop—o—ouch! Stop, please! Stop moving!" Alex put her paws over her head, eyes shut tightly, but Piper gripped the paws, refusing to let go. "Al! It's me, for God's sake!"

Silence.

The paws slowly lowered, and the cougar opened her eyes in paranoia.

Piper's thumbs softly caressed the big paws. She stared into the green pools. They were the same eyes. The same understanding, loving gaze. Piper mentally chastised herself for missing all the clues for so long, although she knew that their situation was beyond any reality could offer.

The cougar twisted beneath Piper, still trying to get away. However, she stopped when a tear fell from the blue eye and landed softly on her cheek. There was a look of utter astonishment in her eyes as she gazed up at her master.

"It is you," Piper whispered. A wide smile broke on her beautiful lips.

The cougar blinked a few times. Her right paw reluctantly reached up to touch Piper's cheek, wiping away the tears. Their gazes locked with the mutual understanding between them. Like it had always been. Slowly, the cougar began to move. Her back slightly arched, her legs began to lengthen. The fur shortened, morphing into the pale, smooth skin. Thick mane of silky, raven hair grew out. The claws turned into fingernails, the fangs retracting.

Alex, now in her human form, whimpered at the discomfort around her neck wounds. The bandages loosened after her transformation. "There's a reason... Natalie advised me not to transform. It kind of... it fucked up the wound dressings." She pulled the bandages off, wincing as she went at it.

Piper had watched the transformation miraculously unfolded before her eyes. Her cougar had turned into her 'Alex'. Her head was still trying to register what she had just witnessed even though she had prepared herself for weeks now. It shouldn't have surprised or scared her anymore, but it still did. It really fucking did.

Alex glanced up and caught Piper's fear and reluctance almost instantly. She opened her mouth, wanting to speak, but no words came out. They stared into each other's eyes, still overwhelmed by how they had ended up here, marveled by everything that had happened between them. Every kisses and touches. Every piece of memories they owned—every little moments that they had shared with each other and no one else.

Love.

There was so much love that could drown them both. Uncertainty kept them on edge. They weren't sure whether to leave or stay.

"I'm Alex." Alex finally broke the silence.

Piper raised a brow. "Yeah, I've seen you around, stranger."

Alex's face was ashen, her lips dry and her gaze dull. She hadn't fully recovered, and it showed. She appeared thinner than weeks before. "Maybe this is a bad time to say hi." Alex chuckled weakly.

"I should be very mad. Like I should be violently screaming at you, or something," Piper said. She stared down at the pale face beneath hers, and only realized now how awkward their position was. Alex being 'Alex' had changed the whole perception of what Piper had thought their relationship was. Her head was telling her to be wary of her next move, but her heart, as always, was getting the better of her. She gazed into the green eyes, wanting to breathe Alex in, to touch her and claim her. She hated how Alex had this hold on her even without trying. "Tell me how it started. Tell me everything," Piper said.

"You want the long version, or the short version?"

"Are you trying to infuriate me?"

"I guess, the short version... I... I'm so sorry for everything, Pipes."

"That's the last thing I want to hear. You have _a lot_ to explain." Piper pushed herself up and sat beside the pale woman. She watched as Alex sat up, unheeded of her naked body. Alex had never been shy of her body, and Piper now understood why.

 _Alex is... my Al. Alex is half-human, half-feline. Alex is my childhood best friend, who happens to become my girlfriend later on... who is not… 100% human… Oh, fuck... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Eyes closed, Piper leaned her head back against the wall. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't know if she would ever be. She had fallen in love with someone—something. Everything was fucked up. Her father was right all along. This was going to fuck her up.

"Hey."

At the familiar whisper, Piper opened her eyes to the most heartwarming gaze she had always loved, and for a moment, she forgot why they were there. Everything else became background. Alex wouldn't touch her. They didn't need to touch, and she felt at peace just to be able to be next to Alex like this, alive.

"You don't have to be here," Alex murmured.

"No… No, I want to be here. I don't want anyone else between us anymore. I need to hear it from you. Everything. Please." Piper's voice came out softer, and it visibly relaxed Alex.

Alex gazed down. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"I'm not. I'm just... still shocked by the whole thing. I'm still traumatized, if I'm being really honest. What I saw at the ranch was... it was a whole new world I had absolutely no idea about. The secret experiments. The, um—the people—with... with special abilities like you."

"You could say that we're not humans." Alex's hands kept fidgeting over her lap. "Sometimes I don't know what we really are. Like my mother, Maya was born human, but they went through operations and experiments to become a hybrid. I was different."

Piper let Alex's words revolve around her memories, trying to absorb everything. "You were the cub, the little one."

"Claudette likes to call me that," Alex said, chuckling.

It felt so odd to Piper to hear Alex talk like this. Piper still struggled to wrap her head around it when she thought back to her old days with the cub, but now with the knowledge that it had been Alex all along. "How did you keep it secret all these years? I mean, we practically grew up together. We did everything together. You were closer to me than all my other friends. Why didn't you tell me? I thought that I was your best friend. _You_ were mine."

"I wanted to tell you. Believe me that it killed me to keep it hidden from you. But Bill always stressed that it was too dangerous. And, now, after everything that happened, he was right. It was for the best. For you. Things got out of control, and here we are. You almost died twice even without knowing the truth. We just got lucky to still be here, Pipes. Look at the others."

"Well, at least, I would have died, knowing the person I love. I could have died, not knowing, Alex."

It took Alex a moment before she looked up at the blonde. "Love?" she echoed.

Piper stared back at the raven-haired woman. "Yes, love. I've always loved you, but, for some reason, you've found it hard to believe. What I know now doesn't change it—"

"Pipes—"

"It's time to listen to me. You and my father, both of you. I..." Piper shifted in her sitting position. She was greatly distracted by the sight of naked Alex, although she found the thought somewhat inappropriate at the moment. They were trying to have a discussion that she had wished for so long. "Shouldn't you get dressed? I mean, it's kinda chilly today... here... I mean..."

"Fuck. Sorry." Alex groaned as she got up from the mattress and moved towards the drawer. She fished out a gray wife-beater and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Wait. You need to dress the wounds again. I'll help." Piper grabbed the first aid kit from under the desk and brought it back to the mattress. "Sit down," she said, patting the mattress.

Alex took the new clothes with her and sat down as instructed. "I can do it myself. Natalie isn't always home, so I have to dress the wounds myself sometimes—"

"Shush." Piper began to busy herself with the tools in her hands.

Alex gave a few, quick nods and tried to stay still. She let Piper dress the wounds on her neck, ribs and right leg. Piper took her time, careful as she delicately tended the injuries, and Alex smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't."

Alex stiffened. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Don't do this again." Piper's voice shook as she tried to focus on the task at hand, pretending that there weren't tears in her eyes. But there were too many tears and she couldn't see clearly that she had to wipe them away with the back of her hand.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Alex frowned, reaching out and holding Piper's arms. "Are you ok—"

"Don't do this again, risking your life like that. You couldn't fight her. You were no match to her. You could have died. Stupid. You're so stupid," Piper grumbled almost to herself as she continued to dress the wounds.

Alex shook her head in disbelief. She lightly brushed Piper's hands away, glaring. "She was determined to kill you, ok? She almost succeeded. I couldn't just call 911, sit back and wait for the police to drop by an hour later. You'd be killed by then."

Piper angrily pushed at Alex's shoulder. "You drugged me and left on your own! You went to her! You didn't have to do that!"

"She was a friend! I had to try to talk her out of it!"

"Well, you failed!"

Alex let out a heavy sigh, sharply looking away.

"You could have told me the truth! We could have talked about it, and planned things together! You could have trusted me more, but you didn't. And we almost lost each other… forever." Piper pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing eyes shut. "Fuck, you don't understand. You just don't fucking get it."

"I do." Alex grabbed and pulled Piper's wrist, yanking the blonde to look up at her. "I just... I had a lot to think about. Look at me. Let's not kid ourselves. I'm not even..." Alex bit her bottom lip. "I felt that you deserve someone better. You deserve the best, Pipes. I want the best for you."

Tears streamed down Piper's face, but Piper tried her best to ignore Alex. She resumed her task, dressing up Alex's wounds again. "Fuck you. Just shut up now, will you? I can't listen to you anymore."

"Ouch!" Alex flinched at the rough press upon her rib wound.

"Be quiet!"

"Ouch—aaahh—wait—"

"Ssshhhh!"

Alex bit down her lip, grumbling. It took Piper about half an hour more to finish dressing all the wounds.

"There you go," Piper said as she finished her task.

"Thanks." Alex flexed her arms a little, and then put on her clothes.

"Just don't transform again, if you can help it." Piper droned as she got up and packed the first aid kit. It sounded strange even to her own ears. It felt like she was in some sci-fi, fantasy movie. But before she could put the kit back in place, Alex grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Even with her injuries, Alex's grip was still strong. Piper recalled the extraordinary strength she had always been curious about. Alex stared into the blue eyes, and Piper felt as though she was about to melt. It was another special ability Alex seemed to possess.

Alex cupped Piper's face with both hands, her touches urgent and feverish, causing the blonde to immediately respond, pressing in closer to the taller frame. "I thought that I'd lost you. I thought that we'd never see each other again. I—I saw you lying there, but I couldn't move. I couldn't protect you. I was… so scared. So fucking scared. I wouldn't know what to do, if—"

"I was scared, too. You were all I thought of... God, the only reason I wanted to stay alive for," Piper whispered. The memories of that horrid night still cut deep into her heart.

Alex put her arms around Piper, taking her in a firm embrace. She kissed Piper's temple, breathing her in. "I love you so much."

Alex's warmth enveloped Piper, and the blonde smiled from ear to ear. She slightly pulled away and glanced up at Alex. "I've always wondered how strangely warm you are. I've wondered many things about you, and now I have the answer."

First, there was a puzzled look on Alex's face, and then it turned into a wide smile. The pure, childlike smile that she reserved only for Piper.

Piper took Alex's hands, beaming. "Let's go home."

* * *

Alex packed her few belongings into her backpack, and they both left Natalie's house. Bill had remained silent. His gaze was cold. His lips compressed together into a thin line, his fists clenched as he watched them leave. But there were no more excuses to hold them back. No more secrets to keep them apart. They were going home. Battered, but still alive.

Together.

Piper drove Alex back to her humble home near the Chapman Mansion. They entered the old house, which had been left vacant for years. They turned on the lights, and settled their bags along the corridor. It had been years since they were here together. For a moment, it felt like they had been away on a long, tumultuous trip, finally finding their way home, exhausted and wounded.

Alex began to pull away the clothes off the furniture. "Did you do all this?" She pulled the white cloth off the couch, coughing a little at the fume of dust.

Piper pulled the cover off the shelf. "Someone had to. You just left without a word. I had no idea when you'd come back. I'd hate to see it all dusted up, so I kind of covered everything up. It helps now, doesn't it?" She dropped the cloth to the floor, and threw herself onto the couch, grinning.

Alex climbed on top of Piper, chortling. "Thank you. You're the best."

"Welcome home," Piper said, a tender smile at the corners of her lips.

Alex smiled down at Piper. "You are my home."

Gazing into the green eyes, Piper still found it incredibly surprising to believe that Alex was, indeed, her cougar. What kind of a magical world she had been living in? In what twisted fairytale she had lived? Above all, to be alive here and now with Alex seemed too good to be true. She pulled Alex down and embraced her tightly, cherishing Alex's magical warmth. In each other's arms, they were home at last. She didn't want to let go for fear of waking up from this beautiful dream.

* * *

Every time she closed her eyes, the pair of gray eyes would be staring at her, waiting for her in the dark. Sometimes, she would hear a low growl. Sometimes, a painful cry.

Fear. Rage. Hurt.

All the feelings so deep and shattered that Piper had no idea how much she could feel from it as though it were her own.

"No... please—"

"Pipes... Wake up—"

"... No… NOOO—"

"Pipes!"

Blue eyes shot wide open. Piper found herself breathless, her face and her back sweaty.

Alex gripped Piper's shoulder with one hand, caressing her cheek with the other. "It's ok now. You're ok now, Pipes. It was just a nightmare."

Piper nodded tiredly. The nightmares had come back as soon as she woke up in the hospital weeks ago. They were darker and much more chaotic than the past nightmares, although they felt threatening all the same. The doctor had prescribed her sleeping pills, but she had begun to try to skip them. She finally had her Alex back. She wanted her normal life back, too.

Long arms wrapped around her, and Piper momentarily hummed, her eyes closed. "You don't have to do this. It'll put the strain on your wounds." She weakly protested, but it felt so nice and safe in Alex's arms. The warm embrace easily lured her closer to slumber.

Alex kissed the blonde head. "Goodnight, Pipes."

"... love you," Piper murmured.

"Mm-mmm. Sleep now."

Secured in Alex's arms, Piper let her mind slip into the dark once more. But, in the deep well of shadow, someone was watching. In those dreams, Piper knew in the back of her mind that someone had been waiting.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for your kind words. Have a great week, y'all. Happy birthday to anon, too :D xoxo


	34. Chapter 34

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

There was still so much to talk about, questions that needed to be clarified, but Piper didn't want to ruin the peaceful time they finally had together. This moment was so precious to her. Piper would spend her day, snuggling in Alex's arms, cherishing her otherworldly warmth. She would try to bury her nightmares as deep as she could, forgetting as much as needed be.

Piper thought back about many things in the past. Sometimes, it made her smile or even laugh aloud. Other times, it made her cry that she had failed to protect her Alex from her father and brother, or even her friends. It saddened her to think that there were times when Alex was hurt, physically and emotionally, but couldn't tell anyone about it, even to Piper. Guilt had become the constant thing Piper had to face ever since she had learned the truth. Shock and disbelief still left her mind reeling at times. There were moments when Piper struggled to understand it—to take it all in. There were moments when Piper refused to believe, but Alex's genuine smiles for her effortlessly reassured her, erasing all doubts.

Only until the headache was completely gone that Piper started the big clean up of the house.

"Here you go," Alex said, offering the blonde a damp rag.

"Thanks." Standing on the ladder, Piper smiled as she took the rag and started to wipe the top of the shelf. Alex had collected a lot of books, mostly history and science. Alex, her cougar, could read, talk and think. Alex, her best friend, and now lover. Her everything—the purpose of living. Even though weeks had passed, Piper still needed more time to reflect on their years together. How a creature like Alex existed was beyond her wildest imagination. She couldn't believe the secret world she had unlocked. She didn't think that anyone would believe her either.

 _Ring. Ring_.

The doorbell rang. Piper paused. "Did you expect someone?"

"No. I'll get it." Alex walked off the living room.

Piper quickly climbed down the ladder and followed Alex into the hallway. Fear and paranoia rose in her chest, gripping her. Her knees weakened, her heart beating fast. She didn't want to think what or who was behind that door. She didn't want to see Alex getting hurt again. She didn't want to imagine what she had to go through again—

Alex opened the front door, and then raised a brow in puzzlement. "Molly?"

"Fuck you. Is Piper here?" Polly strode past the door, entering the house.

Alex closed the door behind the visitor. "Come on in."

Polly took a moment to study the limping Alex, the bandages around her neck and arms. She didn't ask anything, but her gaze was inquisitive.

"Pol?" Piper stopped in her tracks, her eyes slightly widened.

Polly turned to the blonde, uncertainty in her gaze. "I heard from Larry that you got out of the hospital a few days ago."

Alex stiffened at the mention of Larry. She quietly walked up the stairs, leaving the two friends to talk.

Piper waited until Alex was out of sight. She, then, walked up to her friend, hissing. "Why do you have to mention him in front of Alex?"

Polly shrugged. "I was just telling you what happened. Since you didn't bother telling me that you were released, someone had to, right?"

"That's because you started yelling at me when I told you about Matt, and you didn't bother to visit me again after that. Has your murderous, creepy boyfriend shown up yet? Or is he afraid of the police? I can't believe you took his side. You were my best friend, Pol."

Polly's face suddenly paled. "No, it wasn't like that—"

"You've known me my whole life, but you accused me of lying and incriminating Matt. Why are you even here?" Piper crossed her arms across her chest, anger boiling inside. She was very hurt when Polly walked out on her when they last talked. She couldn't believe that their lifetime of friendship meant so little to Polly.

"Piper, I…" Polly's voice trailed off. Guilt filled her gaze as she looked down at her feet. "I was an ass. I'm so sorry. It was just… it was so hard to believe that I'd been in love with a psycho for years. I didn't want to believe that I'd been so stupid, that he was just using me. I didn't want to believe that he never loved me, because I'd never felt loved or wanted before him. You probably don't understand how it feels to be dumped or cheated on. It was so hard to come to terms with it. I… I just didn't want to believe that what I had with Matt was all a lie. I still don't. I fucking love him."

Piper leaned against the wall and ran a hand through her hair. "But he's not who we thought he was—"

"I'm not finished."

Piper raised her brows.

"But I love you more, you, idiot." Polly sighed. "Fuck him."

A moment passed, and Piper smiled. She opened her arms, and her friend ran into her, hugging her. She looked over Polly's shoulder and saw Alex standing at the top of the stair, smiling back at her.

* * *

"Matthew E. Powell. 56-year-old Texan. Owns a horse farm. Divorcee. Uh, nope, not him." Piper skimmed through the lists of names and their profiles. She got the files from her father. Bill had also tried to find out about Matt, but his resources had been cut short now that Kubra was gone.

Polly was busy with her laptop next to Piper. Both were occupying the low table in the living room.

"His real name is probably not Matt Powell. This guy is definitely murky," Alex said. She was lying on the couch, sucking her milk through the straw.

Polly shot a suspicious glare at the taller woman. "He's as murky as you are. Where are you really from? You just kind of popped up at our school back then."

Piper looked up from her own laptop and met with the green gaze. They shared a silent moment. Old, happy days of their childhood came back rushing to them, and their lips broke into smiles. Just like always, they didn't have to exchange a word.

"Why are you guys smiling like creeps?" Polly rolled her eyes as she went back to typing.

Piper turned to her friend. "Have you told anyone else about Matt?"

Polly shook her head. "No one. You know what? He never met my family, or my other friends. I tried to get him to see them, but he never seemed to be interested, or always came up with excuses not to hang out with them. I just thought that it was typical for young guys, not wanting to get too attached, you know. But he was always interested to hang around you." She looked at Piper now, heavy thoughts clouding her mind. "And he started to ask about Vause in the months you were in the hideout. I should have fucking noticed something odd about him. He was up to something."

 _Bang!_

Piper stiffened at the gunshot ringing in her head. His blood. His scream, and his angry gaze. His hands covering the wound.

Alex put her milk cup on the table and sat up. "Are you ok, Pipes?"

Piper silently nodded, her hands cold. She could still feel the trigger at her fingertip.

Polly's gaze flickered between Piper and Alex. "Is there something wrong?"

Piper pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, I sometimes still think about that night... when I shot him. He was a friend." There had been a nagging fear in the back of Piper's mind, wondering where Matt had gone, and if he would come back to harm them again. She had warned both her father and Alex.

"Some friend," Polly echoed. With a heavy sigh, she looked down in guilt. "I can't say that I didn't wish for him to come back and give me an explanation or something. I still can't believe he did this to me. We were together for three fucking years. It was all a big, fat lie. And he... almost killed you. It'd have been my fault."

Piper reached out and held her friend's hand. "Come on, none of us knew. We're so lucky to still be alive. I'm just glad that everything turned out all right."

They continued to go through the files, spending hour after hour. Alex treated them with coffees, cookies and made a nice dinner for all of them. For the first time, Polly had something positive to say to Alex. She praised Alex's cooking skills and thanked her for the meal. It put Piper in a really good mood tonight.

* * *

Her hair wet, Piper had a towel wrapped around her body, while she used another towel to dry Alex. They were in the bathroom, freshly off the shower.

Piper liked pampering her woman, liking it even more when Alex got all shy and embarrassed by it. Alex would try to act tougher than she truly was, but Piper could tell that she was just a softie inside. She loved the fact that Alex liked to be loved and cared for. Just like how her cougar had always been. Sometimes, Piper still wondered how 'prince charming' was actually a beast turning into a woman. Sometimes, she had to remind herself to look into those eyes and believe what she was really seeing, a beast or a human.

But all Piper saw was Alex.

Only Alex.

Alex smiled warmly. "Thanks. I'll take it from here." She grabbed the towel from the blonde.

They moved into the bedroom, some water dripping from their hair. The wooden floor creaked at their footsteps. It always gave a very different feeling to Piper. It felt touched and warm, while the floor in the Chapman mansion felt cold and hard. Alex's house was old and small, but it felt more like a 'home' to Piper than the mansion she grew up in. So vast. So alone.

"I always love taking a bath with you. Maybe I should install a bathtub here. What do you think?" Alex put her gray sweatpants on, continuing to dry her hair with the white towel.

Chuckling, Piper made herself comfortable on the bed, kicking the towel off her body. She recalled those countless times when she had let Alex join her in the bath since their childhood days. She watched Alex's easy, graceful glide, and a smile tucked at her lips. "I still can't believe that you've been living here for years, but I never saw you."

Alex sat down on the bed next to the blonde. "Bill took me to the ranch during my first year, but stopped after that. Then, he introduced this house to me. Whenever he told you that he would take me to train at the ranch, he would bring me here instead. But after the daily lessons, he would leave me here alone. God knew where he went. Probably with his mistresses."

Piper thought of those nights. A cut slashed deep into her heart. "You must be very lonely."

"It was always lonely without you."

"Me, too. I hated it whenever dad took you away. It was terrible."

"You got other friends," Alex sulked.

"Oh, come on. You've always my number one, ok?" Their fingers intertwined, Piper couldn't help but smile. She then spotted the stitched scar she had fixed on Alex's shoulder years ago. She reached out and softly traced her fingertips along the old wound. "What really happened that day?"

Alex glanced at her own shoulder. "Your brother stole some money and stuff from your bedroom. He saw me and got scared. He was pretty drunk. He ran to grab a golf club, and you knew the rest of the story," the taller woman said, and mildly shrugged. "Bill called and told me that you went into the woods. That's how I knew you were there."

"Right… thank you, Alex. I—I don't know what to say about Danny."

"Come on, it's him. Not you."

Piper closed her eyes, embarrassed and angered by Danny's behavior. But then what pained her even more was how hurt Alex was but couldn't tell anyone about it. "From now on, you can tell me anything, Alex. You'll never be alone again, I promise." Piper cupped Alex's cheek, caressing the soft skin, and Alex smiled back. It was all she had wished for, Alex safe in her arms.

Treating her cougar as a human now should have felt odd, and it really did. Yet it felt somewhat different than Piper had previously thought. It felt genuine, more real than anything else in her expected, controlled life had made her feel.

Green eyes stared up at the ceiling. "Bill would teach me how to read and write. He taught me a lot of things. His goal was to groom me into a normal person, so that one day I wouldn't need his or his daughter's help."

Piper put a hand on Alex's chest. "You can always count on me."

For a moment, Alex stared at her, studying her.

Piper couldn't help but blush a little. She was lying naked next to Alex. She should have felt used to it by now, but Alex's gaze always got her.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked. Alex didn't answer, but she could see it in the raven-haired woman's eyes. Ever since they moved back home, Alex had embraced her, but hadn't tried to kiss or made love to her. Their wounds hadn't healed fully, and Piper had tried to tell herself that it was the reason for the slight awkwardness between them, but she knew deep down in her heart that it wasn't. It was something that Alex had feared all along.

"I love you, Pipes, but are you… are you sure about us? Now that you know that I'm not… exactly…"

Piper blushed even more hotly. She sat up, pulling the towel to cover her body. "To be honest... Well, yeah, I was kinda shocked. I mean, you don't get to date a—a, umm, a superhuman everyday, you know what I mean. Like, come on, you know that this isn't normal—wait, no, I wasn't scared. It wasn't like that. It was just a little strange, that's all. To top it off, you and I, we're like... best friends since childhood—wait, no, that does sound normal. It's just that it feels weird that I didn't realize we were—best friends all along. Well, you know what I mean, right?"

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry that I kept it from you. It wasn't fair to you. It feels like I took advantage of you—"

"Shh, don't think like that. There's no way that I'd feel that way after all that we've been through together. Does it matter what you are, or what I am? We stay together because we love each other. We fought to survive, and we won, Alex. We're here together, and that's what matters. You've saved my life more than once."

Piper cupped Alex's face, and Alex held Piper's hand, breathing in the warmth from Piper's palms, her body slightly shuddering. "You've saved me, too. You've made me a person."

It was the way Alex spoke it, whispering it, that brought tears to Piper's eyes. Only now when she had discovered the secret that she fully understood Alex's words and the depth of her feelings. Unexplainable. Infinite. So vast and so deep that it had left Piper so lost in this clouded world of love and hurt. All the loving moments they had shared. All the sacrifices and struggles Alex had gone through alone.

Piper smiled so widely that her cheeks hurt. Alex's thumbs wiped away the tears from her face. She leaned in and kissed her lover. She felt Alex tremble, recoiling from the kiss. She lightly pressed in, refusing to leave Alex's lips. "And you've made me a better person," she whispered.

Breaking from the kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes. Only then Alex returned the kiss, pressing in slowly. They kissed as though it was their first time, careful and sweet. Their hands connected, their fingers intertwined. Their hearts, lost and found again.

* * *

Piper woke in the middle of the night. Breathless. Her back sweaty. Her throat dry. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last.

They were unpleasant dreams. They hadn't been about the incident when she was shot anymore. There had been more complications. The nightmares had been about Maya.

The first person Piper had killed.

No one had mentioned it. Not her father. Not Alex. Piper herself had tried to bring up the subject, but it was avoided. Sometimes Piper got scared, too, of what she might learn more about the person she killed, and she decided to keep quiet. She tried to remember Maya as only a beast.

Her body was shaken. She knew with all her heart that Maya wasn't just a beast. Maya was a friend of Alex. A lost soul. An abused child by her own father's hand. She could still feel the knife in her hand as she stabbed it into Maya's neck. She shut her eyes, trying desperately to shun out the images of the woman lying on the floor, blood pooling beneath her body. All was Piper's own doing.

What made Piper feel worse was that Alex hadn't uttered a word about her friend. She knew that Alex didn't want to upset her. The fact that Alex had always been so careful with her made her feel angry with herself. She simply felt inadequate. It made her feel that she hadn't tried harder for Alex. She wanted to protect Alex, and in fact, she had. She wasn't even sure if it had become a hero complex she was developing.

"Mmm. Sleep, Pipes," Alex muttered, eyes closed.

Blue eyes were wide in the dark. Alex's arms around her, Alex's breaths on the back of her neck. "I… I killed..."

Alex grunted sleepily. "Night."

Piper stopped when she could hear Alex's soft breathing. Just like her cougar's.

Tonight was just like other nights before. Alex had fallen back into slumber, leaving Piper wide awake.

* * *

The visitor today was unexpected. While Piper went out for dinner with Carol and James, her husband, Alex preferred to stay home. It was a perfect opportunity when Bill showed up, knocking on her door.

"We need to talk," Bill said. He was in his blue Polo shirt and a pair of white pants, looking healthy and brand-new. A brown, leather bag in his left hand, an expensive watch on his wrist. He even had nice suntan, his blond hair silvery gold.

Alex hesitated, but eventually stepped aside. "Hey," she quietly greeted. The meeting was inevitable.

Just like old times, Bill seated himself at the couch in the living room. Alex got him a bottle of beer, and one for herself.

The ranch was still in ruins, and Alex knew that she would be on the list of those people who were responsible for the disaster. It would cost a fortune to renovate the place. They had just recovered from their injuries, and were trying to deal with the loss of Kubra and their friends. The syndicate was automatically dissolved, millions of dollars of budget gone. Their lives had suddenly took a hit and plunged down the very slippery slope.

Alex winced as she gulped down her drink. She put the bottle down and pressed a hand over her right ribcage. The wounds Maya had left on her still stung like a bitch.

Bill studied her over his drink. "You don't look well. Fig told you to get a lot of rest."

"I've been resting. I feel much better now." Alex looked away, putting her hand on her lap instead. She hardly believed that he was sincerely concerned about her health.

The healing had progressed steadily, but Alex hadn't felt as strong as she used to be. Her mind effected her body, its strength and healing ability. She was more than happy that she and Piper had made it out alive, but the problems didn't end there. Simply, and regrettably, she couldn't handle Maya's death. She didn't know how. She hadn't spoken of Maya to anyone. She had been wishing the thought of the woman away every night, but it seemed to fail. She still found it hard to believe that her only friend was gone. The only one who understood their kind, and felt the curse of solitude and pain that came with their magnificent bodies.

"How is Piper?"

Alex looked out the window. "She's fine," she lied. What had stopped Alex from talking about Maya wasn't just her own loneliness, but Piper's cries in her sleep. Lord knew what must have gone on in Piper's mind.

"Is she? She looked pale and thin when I saw her this morning. Is there anything troubling her?" Bill bit his bottom lip, anxiety clouding his gaze. "What's wrong? Tell me, Alex. She's my only child. And I trusted you enough to let her go home with you. You owe me the truth."

Alex inwardly sighed. Bill could smell her bullshit like sharks smell blood. It shouldn't surprise her. He raised her after all. "Piper still seems to be traumatized by the shooting incident. While we were in the hideout, she used to have nightmares about it."

Bill gasped. He visibly tensed up. "She never told me about it. Not even to Carol."

"But now it's about… what happened to Maya. She's ridden in guilt for killing a person." Alex looked away again. The whisper of the name shook her. Maya was never just a beast or a killer to her, but a person and a friend.

Bill clenched his fists, hissing. "She went back for you. She did it for you. She nearly got killed, and Maya is dead. All because of you."

Alex could feel rage and contempt in his calm voice. She didn't need him to tell her how to feel. She had blamed herself for it. She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself.

"She killed Kubra. She captured and tortured me because of you. She destroyed everything we had because of you!" Bill growled.

Alex glared up at Bill. "You took her away from her home and tortured her for years. You did everything for Kubra's money—"

Bill shot up to his feet, his eyes widened in anger. "Money!? How dare you? This is decades of my life, devoted to it. Decades of our hard work, our sweat and blood. My colleagues had died because of it! Your mother, she didn't die for money. She died for our glory!"

"Stop talking about her! I don't care about that woman!" Alex rose to her feet, her face reddened. Her hand shot to her ribs, she gasped at the pain flaring up at her wounds from the fast movement.

Bill scoffed, pacing around. "Now, you don't want to know your own mother. Unlike you, Alex, Diane was born human. It didn't matter what she had become, she was always more a human than you could ever be. You…" He stared at her, his gaze as cold as ice. "No matter how hard I tried to raise you like one of us, you're just an animal."

 _Animal_.

Alex gritted her teeth, blood rushing to her head. "You need to leave," she said.

Arms across his chest, Bill raised his brows. "Don't you want to know the whole truth?"

Her legs wobbled, Alex eventually sat down, running both hands through her hair. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to know anymore. "Save the story. You're the last person that I'd ask for any truth."

Bill began to pace around the room, a small smile on his face as he watched her. "Oh, you'll love it, I swear."

Alex hated his smile. She wanted to claw it out of his face, but decided to look away.

"How should I start? Well, we had a brief affair during her first year of internship—"

"Just stop," Alex grunted, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel his hand gently grip her shoulder, but all she could do was shrugging it off. She didn't want to touch him.

"How could I refuse her? She was a very beautiful woman. Her eyes were so blue and luminous. She was a work of God! And she worshipped the ground I walk on. She initiated it. She stayed late at the lab one night, and—"

"Shut up."

Bill mildly chuckled. "I assured you that it was a brief affair. I didn't father you, Alex. I guess that Diane preferred it with a male animal—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Alex snarled, rising up and turning on her seat to face him. "If you say one more—" Her words suddenly trailed off when she felt a sharp sting deep into her neck. "What... are you..." Alex felt the ground suddenly turning and swirling, her feet slipping. She gripped the armrest of her chair, but her hand went weak, and she tumbled to the floor. Bill grabbed Alex by her collar, pulling her up just before her head would hit the floor. Her vision swam, darkening. She glanced at his right hand, which was holding a needle. His brown bag on the floor next to the couch had been left opened.

"You're a fool, if you think that I'd ever let you get off the hook. After all the mess that you've caused, I should put a gun to your head right now," Bill snarled in Alex's face.

"Fuck... you..." Alex weakly clutched his hand at her neck, her claws growing out and cutting deep into his flesh.

"Ah! Fuck!" Bill pushed Alex away, his other hand dropping the needle. He clutched his injured hand, and then madly kicked at Alex. "Fucking animal!"

Her jaw clamped shut, Alex tried to curl up to avoid the kicks as much as possible, but her body wasn't cooperating as much as she would like. Blood on her face. In her eyes. Pain lurked in the outskirts of her consciousness. She tried to push herself up, or crawl away. If only by miracle, Piper would be home soon. She just needed to hold on. She had to.

* * *

"Yeah, thanks. I'll call when I get back to London."

"Have a safe trip, Danny."

Danny patted his friends on their shoulders before he left the bar. It was almost midnight. He had a flight back home tomorrow. He had postponed his business deal indefinitely to accompany Carol on the States trip, waiting until Piper had recovered. His sister seemed to be recovering fine now, and with Kubra out of the picture, everything had calmed down, going back to its normalcy. He still had no clear idea what his stepfather did for a living, or how his half-sister became involved, but he was just glad that it was all over.

"Taxi!" Danny waved for the cab, but two women, who had just exited the bar, got to it first. He grumbled as he lit up a cigarette instead. He kept strolling down the sidewalk, casually waiting for another taxi.

 _Honk!_

Danny looked over his shoulder and saw a black Sedan slowing down next to him. The window rolled down, revealing Matt in the driver's seat. A small handgun in his left, gloved hand. He was wearing black from head to toe. He looked pale and seemed to have lost a lot of weight since last time they met. "Need a ride?" Matt's voice came cold.

Danny's gaze never left the gun. He bit his bottom lip. He and Matt had become acquaintances through Piper's connection. He still owed Matt almost a hundred thousands dollars from the gambling night more than a year ago. Matt had suddenly disappeared about a month ago without any proper explanation from Piper, but Danny had been warned to stay away from the man, if he ever showed up again. "But—I—I can walk. It's not that far—"

"I insist," Matt said.

Danny gulped.

* * *

The ride around town didn't take too long. Matt didn't need to physically threaten Danny. He didn't even have the energy to try anything too physical, having just recovered from the gunshot wound and the car accident. He only came out of hiding when it became clear that Kubra Balik was dead and his syndicate was dispersed. The last problem standing in his way was Bill Chapman.

"Lemme think... Oh, yeah, we used to have a cougar in our house. A fucking cougar, man. That was crazy as fuck. I tried to get rid of it, but they wouldn't listen. Fucking nuts. It bit me once, too! Broke my arm!" Danny exhaled a cloud of smoke out through the open window. "Why are you asking about our pet anyway? It died a few years ago. I heard that someone shot it. Piper was really sad about it." He glanced at the gun in Matt's hand. "Can you put the gun away? Do we really need that?"

Matt sighed as he put the weapon back in his shoulder holster. "She was killed three years ago?" He was utterly confused by the new information. There had to be a mistake. Perhaps, Danny was left out of the loop and not knowing much about the Chapman household after moving to England.

"Yeah, it was a female cougar. My family is kind of weird." Danny took another drag of his cigarette.

"Are you sure that she was dead? Did you see the body?"

"Hey, my sister was crying on the phone like she had just lost a relative. Sure as hell Alex really died. I bet Piper cried for the pet more than she'd ever cry for me."

Matt paused. "Alex?"

"Yeah, its name was Alex." Danny pulled up his sleeve to show off the scars. "Lemme show you. This is what it left on me. What a fucking animal! I'm glad it got what it deserved. They should have put it down when it bit me. Fuck. I'm still mad when I think about it."

Matt rubbed his face. The pet was dead three years ago, the same time his P.I. disappeared, but the murders had continued. He had been following the strange cases of murders around Kubra's syndicate throughout the past years, and he was certain that the hybrid killer was still at large until recently. What Danny had just told him didn't make sense.

 _Alex. Alex. Alex—_

Then, the thought of 'Alex Vause' came into Matt's mind. He recalled what Polly had told him about the strange Alex, that she was Bill's adoptive daughter and had worked for Bill's shady business. Could it be _this_ Alex? Could it be that Alex had been right under his nose all along? They had met casually at the hospital after Piper was accidentally shot by him at the ranch. He didn't detect any aggressive signs from Alex. Perhaps, being raised in a human household had morphed Alex into a person more than he had thought. But that would make Alex unfit with the profile of the feared assassin he had been hunting down for years.

"Fuck," Matt murmured. It could very well be Piper's girlfriend in disguise. However, no one but Bill seemed to know of Alex's true identity. He wondered if Piper knew.

"What's wrong, man? Everything's cool?"

Matt just laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Danny. I'm gonna drop you off at your hotel now."

Danny looked unsure. "Oh, cool. Washington St.—"

"I know where you've been staying at. And your mother." Matt jammed his foot on the accelerator.

Danny stiffened.

"Keep our meeting to yourself, all right?"

Leaning slightly towards the door, Danny adamantly nodded.

* * *

"Your father has always been on the peculiar side. He is so secretive, and his former boss was just one other really good reason to stay away from him," Carol remarked.

"I don't live with him anymore, but I still have to see him from time to time. He's still my dad," Piper said, sighing. She was in the backseat, while her mother was occupying in the front passenger seat. James was driving his rented, silver SUV, giving Piper the ride home. After Piper's speedy recovery, Carol and James had planned to head back to England next week.

When they arrived the destination, Piper got off the car and walked up to her mother's opened window. She reached into the car and touched Carol's hand. A small smile on her lips. "Thanks for the dinner and for taking me to the show. That was a nice surprise... and thanks for being here with me."

Carol tried to keep her straight face, her hand adjusting her blonde bob. "You know that I'll always be there for you."

"I'll see you this weekend." Piper leaned in and pecked her mother on the cheek.

"Bye, Piper," James said, waving at her before driving off.

Piper waited until the car disappeared down the lane before entering Alex's house. Alex had given her a spare key, granting her proper access, so she didn't have to break in. It gave her a warm, strong sense of settling down. She loved it.

However, after what happened with Matt, she had also contemplated about changing the locks, even some adjustments to all entries, wanting better and stronger security for the home.

"Alex, I'm home!" Piper closed the door behind her. She put her key into the glass bowl as she made her way upstairs. The house was quiet. The bedroom and bathroom were vacant. She came downstairs again. The kitchen and the living room were also empty. She thought that Alex might have gone to the supermarket nearby, so she decided to call her.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Frowning, Piper turned around and saw Alex's cell phone vibrating on the couch. Her chest tightened as she noted Alex's backpack at the corner. She unzipped it and found the wallet and more personal belongings inside. She quickly got up to her feet, yelling, "Alex! Alex, where are you!?"

Out of breath, Piper dialed her father's number, needing to warn him as she believed that Alex's disappearance might concern Matt. She rushed towards the front door, but stopped dead in her tracks. A thought slowly crept into her mind. She looked around at all the windows and doors. There were no sign of break entries. If there was a visitor, it was most likely that Alex knew them and let them in. Alex barely knew Matt, and it left the only available choice in Piper's mind at the moment.

Piper walked back into the living room, where Alex's backpack was, and her heart almost stopped at the tiny details that she had previously missed. There were faint smears of blood on the floor next to the chair. It appeared that someone had tried to cover the tracks, but was in a hurry or careless about it. The faint bloody traces on the wood led to the old closet door, which Piper never took the time to bother, or opened it while she stayed here.

 _Whose blood was it? What the fuck is going on?_

Her heart was racing. Piper slowly approached the closet door. Her mind ran through many scenarios of what could have been lying—hidden—inside the closet. Grabbing the knob, her palm was sweaty. Slowly, she pulled the door open. Blue eyes blinked a few times. The closet was about five feet deep into the wall. The closet was made too spacious for the few buckets and mobs kept inside. Piper was about to shut it, but spotted a lone drop of blood on the floor. She knelt down to inspect it. It looked freshly dried. She glanced up and looked at the inside walls of the closet. She ran her hands on them, pushing them.

 _Creak_.

Piper paused as she felt the concrete plane of the farthest wall moved slightly. Then, she pushed harder, and the plane opened up, revealing dusty, stony stairs down to the narrow corridor. Piper took a few steps down, using her phone to provide some light. It was a long, dark tunnel. There were footprints everywhere along with some fresh, uncovered trails of blood.

 _Oh, my God... Alex..._

* * *

A/N: xoxo!


	35. Chapter 35

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

Piper's knuckles reddened as she pounded against the door of Helen's home. She also rang the bell excessively. A mere moment later, she grabbed a brick from the ground, ready to break in.

It was already six in the evening. Piper had been driving around town, to her father's office and Natalie's house, but nobody was there. She even drove to the ranch, but found it empty. She had been trying to call her father all day, but he wouldn't pick up the phone. She needed some answers now. The tunnel inside Alex's home was mind-boggling in itself. She had walked along the tunnel and found the secret entrance to her father's study room in the Chapman mansion. For a moment, she had felt like she had been thrown into a Harry Potter universe. She had imagined how Alex had been using the secret passage all these years without her knowledge. The years of her father's deep, dark secrets. The years of Alex's repressed loneliness. The idea of it all left Piper's mind reeling, overwhelmed.

No more secrets now. Piper hit the brick against the window. "Dammit!" She grunted at the pain on her hand.

The door swung open to reveal a wet-haired Helen in a white robe. She looked absolutely bewildered. "Piper!? What are you doing!?"

Tossing the brick away, Piper pushed her way into the house. Her hair was messy, her face and back sweaty. "Is my father here?"

Helen shook her head. "No. He went out in morning, and hasn't come back yet. What happened? Is he all right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he is," Piper said through her gritted teeth, her fists clenched.

Then, the hum of a vehicle approached the house, and they both turned to look out the window. Bill's black Buick was pulling over in front of the house.

"Oh, look, he's back," Helen said, relief filled her voice.

Piper quickly leaned against the wall. She had parked her car a block away, so that her father wouldn't know that she had come.

Helen turned to Piper, and frowned in puzzlement. "Please, tell me what's going on. Is there something wrong?"

Piper sighed. "Alex is missing."

Helen raised her brows. "Who?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh." Helen blinked a few times. "And what does it have to do with—"

The door opened, and Bill entered. "Hey, honey. Sorry I'm late," he said, walking towards Helen, pecking her on the cheek.

Piper moved behind her father, and Bill turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly, beads of sweat trickling down his face. He seemed roughed up somehow, pale and exhausted.

"Piper... What—what are you doing here?"

"I've been calling you all day."

A pause. "I was very busy at the ranch. We had some maintenance guys over—"

"I went there. No one was there." Piper glared at him, anger rising in her chest. "Where is Alex?"

"What?" Bill shook his head. "Piper, I haven't seen her—"

"Where is she!? I knew that you were at her house!"

Bill gave a quick glance at Helen, and the woman promptly went upstairs to leave them some privacy. He turned to his daughter and said, "Calm down. What's going on here? I was out around town all day, meeting up with those guys—"

"You're lying! Again! I saw blood on the floor and in the fucking tunnel! A fucking tunnel beneath our house, dad! That was fucking crazy! What other things have you been hiding? Where is Alex? Where did you take her!? Answer me!"

"I haven't seen her today! I really don't know! Piper—no—" Bill tried to hold his daughter, but she angrily pushed at his chest.

"Tell me where she is! What did you do to her!? What the fuck did you do!?"

"It was my blood! Mine! The blood you saw in the tunnel was mine!" Bill growled in Piper's face, pulling up his sleeve and raising his wounded arm up to her face. "Yes, I went to see her today. We got into a fight, and she attacked me! I tried to reason with her, but she's not like us, Piper. She'll never be!"

Piper stared at the bloodied bandages around his arm. It must be a pretty deep wound. It reminded her of the wound Alex had left on her brother's arm. It reminded her that Alex was, indeed, not human. But it also reminded her what brutality her father and brother had done.

Piper stared at Bill. "You can't do this to us. Not again."

"She's left on her own accord this time, I swear. You knew that this was going to happen. It's just you, living and hoping. Deep down, you knew that this couldn't go on."

"No, I didn't know that. Alex and I, we wanted a future together. She would never leave me again. You made her leave!"

"Yes, I made her realize that she's just an animal. You're in love with a beast. It's sick." His words came soft, but cut through her heart. To hear those words uttered by her own father paralyzed her mind and body. "I understand that you both had fought and survived together, and the strong bond would always be there. But Alex isn't a dreamer like you. When fear and pain subsided, she finally realized it and accepted it. She left. You're so young and hopeful, but one day you'll thank me for showing you the right path."

Piper slapped her forehead. She felt feverish, her throat dry, her heart hammering in her chest. She couldn't believe what made Bill Chapman. The perfect smile to go with his perfect lie. Her father. She looked into his eyes and all she saw was love.

 _An illusion._

But he was the Devil himself, and Piper had now realized how deceiving life could be. Her father knew the game, and he had played them for so long. Her gaze hardened when she said, "I waited for her three years ago. Nothing's changed. You won't change it." She then turned away and walked towards the door.

Bill sighed. "Oh, Piper, she finally understood. Maybe it's time for you to let go, too."

Halting in her steps, Piper looked over her shoulder, glaring at Bill. She never knew this man. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore," she said, and then slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Green eyes kept blinking as the haze began to fade. Pain slowly crept in, pulling her out of the fogged consciousness.

Gray ceiling. Dim room. Hard, cold floor.

Alex turned her head slightly to the side to see the set of bars. She was caged inside a room. It was much smaller than the one at the ranch. It appeared to be a personal station rather than a fully equipped laboratory.

Fangs. Fur. Claws.

Gradually, her head became clearer. Alex realized that she was in her cougar form. But how? She had grown the habit of staying in her human form at all time for the past few years, refusing to transform only until that night she had to fight Maya. She wasn't sure how she ended up in a cage. Something had happened to her. Something had been done to her body.

Bill's visit. The argument. The drug.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Alex raked through her mind for a possible explanation. She now recalled her desperate struggle, trying to fight Bill in the living room, and then being dragged through the tunnel, barely conscious, bleeding.

 _Fuck._

Panic started to set in. Alex tried to get up, but halted at the collars around her neck and all four legs. Her head was spinning just by the slight movements. She panted for more air. Her back ached, and her legs strained. The situation seemed to be worse than she had first thought.

"Lie down. You're not going anywhere."

Alex looked up to see Bill entering through the metal door. He was in a black jacket and a pair of black pants. He seemed a little pale, dark circles under his angry eyes. He was carrying a stainless tray in his gloved hands. A needle, its syringe filled with blue-colored liquid. The drug appeared to be the type Alex had seen it being used on Maya. For her memories, or lack thereof.

Bill came to stand next to the cage, staring down his nose at her. "Look where you are now. Inside a cage. I've always thought that it's where you truly belong, and I was right. I should have done this long time ago before you ruined everything." He knelt down in front of the cage and began to inject the substance into the IV connected to the cougar's neck.

Alex panicked. She wasn't sure what the drug would do to her. She tried to move, but the chains were too short and tight, greatly limiting her movements. She could only watch as the blue liquid filtered through drip chamber and down the tube before entering her body.

"Its side effect is to help you sleep better. I wouldn't protest, if I were in your position," Bill said, scoffing as he put the empty needle back on the tray. "Its main purpose is to rearrange your memories. It takes time, but it worked with Maya."

Eyes widened, Alex pulled at the restraints with all her might. She couldn't believe what Bill was doing to her. She couldn't allow it to happen. She had a new life. She had Piper to go back to.

Bill stared into the cougar's eyes, his gaze indifferent. "A clean slate. You'll be become someone new. I'm going to turn you into what you were originally intended to be. A killer. A hunter." He sighed. "It was all my fault. I should have raised you differently. Now, it's too late. You've ruined my daughter. You've turned her against me. You corrupted Maya, my prize, my blood, sweat and tears, with your grand idea of freedom. Bullshit. All bullshit! You don't know what freedom is. You wouldn't know how to live with it."

Alex growled at him, exhausted by the exertion. Her legs grew weaker, her head heavy, but she continued to fight the chains. She had to try. She had to get back to Piper.

"You destroyed everything that I had created, so I'm going to destroy you." His fists clenched, Bill sharply stood up, turning and walking towards the door. "Four shots, Alex." He stopped, looking over his shoulder, a small smile at the corner of his lips. "I was the one who shot Diane. Four bullets. Two in the torso, and two in the face. I was sad that it had to end that way, but she truly deserved it, considering the damages she had caused. Don't test me, Alex. You're expensive, but still expendable. You better behave, because I won't hesitate to put you out of misery like I did your mother. You're just an animal."

The door shut behind Bill, and the room was suddenly filled with agonizing silence. Her blood boiled, Alex violently writhed against the chains, trying in vain to lose the holds. His words echoed in her head, his hate drowning her. Her vision quickly darkened as she wheezed for more air. Her knees buckled and she helplessly flopped back down onto the floor. The last thing she saw was the swimming view of those bars that had seemed to seal her fate.

* * *

 _48 hours_.

Piper had filed a report for a missing person.

 _Alex Pearl Vause._

It felt odd and painful when Piper had to spell out the name to the police. It shouldn't have been Alex. It shouldn't have been like this. What happened was so unfair to them, yet she had no one to tell, no way to cry for justice. The person she was looking for wasn't even a human. The person who took her precious away was her own father. She just couldn't bring herself to incriminate him.

Her heart broken, Piper went home, exhausted. She didn't know what to do next except to wait endlessly for Alex to somehow miraculously return. Her worry was driving her nuts. What hurt her beyond any understanding was her father continuing to lie to her even when she knew that he was behind Alex's disappearance. There was just no way to reason with him. There was almost no hope to see Alex again even though she had tried to put on a brave front with her father. Bill would never back down. He would never willingly return Alex to her.

Entering Alex's home, its silence pierced into her. She dropped her purse and key on the table before making her way upstairs. Throwing herself onto the bed, she clutched the pillow with both hands. She took in a deep breath, smelling Alex's hair, recalling Alex's warm body against hers. Tears streamed down her face. Her emotions molded into one big mess, missing, fearing and worrying for Alex. The sight of the blood in the tunnel still gave Piper nausea. Something terrible must have happened. Even if the cougar had harmed Bill, she would come home. Alex wouldn't just run off without an explanation, especially after all that they'd gone through.

Piper was so tired of running around, wishing, chasing and failing. She failed to find Alex. She failed to protect Alex from her father. It was too late now, and she feared that it wouldn't be just three years of waiting this time.

* * *

Blurry vision. Numbed limbs. Reduced hearing ability.

Alex blinked slowly as she gradually made out the picture of the rusty bars that separated her from the two men on the other side. One of them was her father.

 _No_.

It was Bill. And the realization hit her, deep and hard. She never knew her father. Even with Bill raising her, he never felt like a father to her.

Alex squinted at another unfamiliar face. It was a man in his late seventies. White hair and blue eyes. Wrinkled face with three, clawed scars down across his left brow and eye. The man was watching her with wide eyes, marveled.

"Truly a God's gift."

"My invention," Bill said. He had a twisted smile on his face that Alex had grown to hate.

Alex looked at her hands. Creamy skin. No claws. She was now in her human form, but the chains were still there.

"I didn't know that such a creature exists!"

"Now, you know from me," Bill said, gesturing his client towards the chairs by the wooden desk. The two men sat down, both having a glass of Whiskey in their hand.

"But how can I be sure that she would obey me? What if she attacks people?"

Bill showed his client a small bottle filled with blue liquid. Alex recalled having seen Maya taking it daily to stop the pain. She realized then what Bill had done to her. He was going to sell her.

As a slave.

Slavery. Control. Mind and body. It was what Bill excelled.

Alex lied on the cold floor, naked, tired and embarrassed. A glance down at her own body, she was all skin over a skeleton by now. She couldn't eat, vomiting most things she had been fed. Her mind over her body, she was not winning. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to disappear. She didn't even want to see Piper now. She didn't want Piper to see her this way.

The only positive thing Alex could think of right now was that she still remembered Piper. It relieved her that she was still capable of it.

 _Pipes_.

Her love. Her life. The only purpose Alex had kept on breathing.

* * *

"On the house," the bartender said. He was a young man with a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He had a look of pity in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Hm." Piper just nodded. She had lost track from a Margarita to Tequila shots, and a lot of other things in between. She would most likely vomit later on, but it was the whole point of being at the bar tonight. She needed to 'forget' even for just one second, or else she would jump off the bridge to end this hell she was thrown into.

Two weeks had passed by, and her attempt to track her father rewarded her with very little productive result. There were a few places where Bill frequently visited. His office, Helen's house, and a gated residence in the outskirts of the city. Other times, he simply disappeared. Sometimes she wondered what her father's secret life must be like. She wondered how he felt, how his mind worked. She wondered who he really was, because the man she saw now was a very far-removed version of her kind, loving father.

One of the times, her mind wandered off its careful path, ending up with thoughts of Maya. The suffering of a child. Her violent, untimely death by Piper's own hand. Piper clenched her right fist. She could still feel the invisible knife in her grasp. Cold and hard. She could still feel the sharp swing of her arm, the drive of the blade into the thick neck, and the nasty pain that tore down her own shoulder, cut by the beast's deadly claws. She had never talked to anyone about it, but her fears had followed her like shadows. She had been near death. She had killed someone.

 _Something. Someone… a creature like Alex…_

Piper gulped down her drink. No one would believe her, if she told them. She wouldn't even believe it herself. She didn't want to. She had asked Alex what they did to Maya's body, and Alex told her that Bill had Maya cremated as soon as he regained his consciousness after the incident. No one knew what happened inside the ranch. The tragedy was paid to be forgotten. Piper's crime was silenced, but the guilt thundered in her conscience every single moment. She had killed a girl—her father's test subject, one of his victims. Her hands were as tainted as his.

"Long day?" the bartender asked. He was standing behind the counter, cleaning a glass with a towel.

"Pretty much." Piper inwardly sighed. It had been a peculiarly exciting day. She had her suspicion about the unknown, gated mansion. She had tried to sneak in earlier today, climbing over the wall and breaking a window, only having to flee like a rat when the alarm sounded. She had expected that she must have been caught on some surveillance cameras, but no one had come after her yet only because her father probably didn't want to throw her ass in jail.

Private investigator had also been Piper's other option. She had hired one to follow her father, but the progress had been slow. Bill had been extra careful, and from what the PI told her, Piper found out that her father had several residences he had never mentioned to anyone in the family.

Two weeks may seem like a short period of time, but Piper knew that a lot could have happened during that time. After witnessing Bill's expansive laboratory full of cages, Piper was certain that he could have done a lot of things to Alex in just two weeks.

 _Two fucking weeks_.

Piper's head was already swimming—drowning. But she wasn't going to swim tonight. She wanted to just let go. The fact that Alex had failed to come back to her only convinced Piper that Alex had been put in a vulnerable position. The thought only plunged Piper deeper into depression.

 _Frustrated. Hopeless. Scared._

Piper put her face in her left palm, trying to shut out all thoughts. She clumsily gestured at the bartender for another drink.

"That's enough. You're coming home with me," a male voice interrupted.

Piper's head slowly shot up. She squinted at the man standing next to her. "Larry…? What… what are you doing here?" She gave him a goofy grin. She remembered vaguely of their last encounter. _Oh, shit_. It was unpleasant.

 _Right… we broke up_ … _last month…_

"What am I doing here? I should be the one to ask that question." Larry helped her put on her jacket. He then grabbed her arm, helping her to stand up. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Piper giggled as she grabbed her purse and waved at the bartender. "See you tomorrow, Nick…. Rick… Bye."

Larry ushered the blonde out of the bar, keeping his hands on her arms to support her balance. "You're so drunk. I can't believe you got drunk alone at a bar."

Piper stopped, her gaze saddened. She shouldn't be alone. She should be with Alex right now. She knew that Alex needed her, too, and it pained her that there was nothing she could do to stop the hurt.

Larry still held her arms, studying her. "Did you have a fight with her?"

"Are you..." Piper burped. "Are you here… to mock me?" Hands shooting up to cover her face, Piper wanted so much to cry right now, but she had no tears left. She couldn't tell anyone that it was her father who took Alex away, and why. She couldn't bring herself to report him to the police. She didn't even know what form Alex was in right now, risking exposing her secret. She had no explanation for Alex's sudden disappearance, and Polly already hated Alex even more. She just wanted to scream, wanting to let the frustration out.

Larry sighed. "You can talk to me, Piper."

Piper lowered her hands to her sides. She looked away, her eyes reddened. "No, we didn't fight." She pinched the bridge of her nose as tears shot to her eyes. "I—I lost her. I'm so fucking useless."

"What happened?"

'My scheming father kidnapped my hybrid girlfriend' sounded just about right.

Piper couldn't help but shake her head, throwing her hands up in defeat. "It's… complicated."

Larry groaned. "That's bullshit. Don't give me that excuse again. Did she hurt you? Tell me. I swear to God that if she—"

"You shouldn't be talking to me, Larry. You shouldn't care! You should have left me at the bar—" Piper tried to balance herself, one hand over the wall. "—to drown… in my sorrow… and self-pity…"

"I'll bill you later. I just left my date to drive you home."

"I'm not…" Piper burped again, her fingers over her lips. "… not breaking up with Alex... if that's what you want to know..."

Larry took her arm and started to lead her down the road to where he parked his car. "Really? I heard from Polly that she disappeared again. Has she come back yet? Is this her thing or what?"

Piper held her breath. She recalled how Larry had been by her side when Alex disappeared three years ago. It seemed like ages ago, and she didn't want to imagine how long she would have to wait this time, or if they would ever meet again.

"Aren't you tired of waiting for her? How many more times shit like this would keep happening?"

Piper glanced up at Larry, seeing the anger in his eyes. "It's not her fault," she said.

"You're making excuses for her again. I can't believe you." Larry shook his head.

"I don't expect people to understand... what we have, what we mean to each other." Piper's words slurred as she blinked slowly.

Larry didn't ask anymore. He drove her home, they both keeping silent through the ride. It was nice to just be around each other and not having to fight. Piper did want to remain his friend, but she didn't suggest it since she believed that he would need more time. At least, Larry was still friendly with Polly, who had been heartbroken by Matt's betrayal. Piper was just grateful that Larry had been there for her friend while she had been extremely preoccupied with finding Alex.

 _Alex._ Her Al. Her beloved.

Piper wondered how they had come this far down the path of pain and cruelty. She wondered how far she could go until it would completely break her.

* * *

Larry's car pulled along the driveway of the Chapman mansion. There was a police car waiting. Piper's heart almost stopped at the sight of the two officers in front of her house.

"What are the cops doing here?" Larry frowned.

Piper suddenly felt winded. She shakily pushed the car door open and exited the vehicle. Promptly, the officers stalked towards her.

"Are you Ms. Piper Chapman?" One of the officers asked.

Ms. Claudette came out behind the cops, looking petrified.

Piper tried to find her voice. Her knees felt so weak that she thought that she was going to faint. Had they found Alex? Did something happen to Alex? It couldn't be good. The dark thoughts alone made her want to vomit. "Yes… yes, how may I help you?"

The policemen glanced at each other, and then looked at Piper again. "William Chapman was shot tonight. He's dead. We're so sorry, ma'am."

Piper stared blankly at the police officers, completely at a loss for words. Her world stopped. The screaming and cursing at her father at Helen's house roared in her head. It was the last time they saw each other. Piper had planned not to talk to him again until she got Alex back. She had had so much anger in her that she didn't think that she could ever forgive him.

Piper stared at the cops. _Impossible._ Her father would always be there for her. He would never leave her, no matter what.

Everything just felt so surreal that she was now standing in front of her home, looking in to see Bill carrying his little girl. Suddenly, she remembered all the kisses and loving words her father had given her. She was his world, and he was her protector. Their smile and laughter. Their tears and embraces.

Never again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so in love with Vauseman s5! so much fluff xoxo


	36. Chapter 36

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

When the pain became too much, the sorrow too deep, the gates to her emotions simply shut down. Piper had always excelled at shutting out her emotions. It came to her like second nature. She had no problem faking fine ever since she was a child, growing up with her drinking mother, her unfaithful father, her abusive half-brother in the silent household. She smiled even when it hurt. She had to try in order to survive the lonely years. For years, she did succeed.

But it felt drastically different this time. The pillar of her life had vanished. Her father was gone forever, leaving unsolved mysteries behind. His past work. His allies and enemies. His death, and Alex's whereabouts. His passing had shaken her so deeply that faking a smile wouldn't be able to keep her mask intact. Her life had been turned upside down because of him. She might as well break down and cry now, because his love had cursed her, his death destroyed her. She was still stuck in the thick fog of tragedy, unsure how to feel, or what to do next. She was simply lost.

"We're so sorry that this happened, Piper. Please, be strong. He'll forever be in our hearts."

"Thank you." Piper was in her proper, black suit. She looked pale, but was still able to hold herself together.

"He was an highly accomplished, one of the most brilliant scientists I've ever met. He was always the best in his class. In everything he did. We'll find the murderer, Piper! Justice will be done!"

"Right. Thank you."

"He was such a fine, handsome gentleman. The salt of the earth. I still remembered him turning down my daughter for your mother. I could have been your grandmother. You have his blue eyes... Well, just like mine."

"… Lovely."

At the funeral, Piper was standing beside Carol. Helen was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe he's really gone," Carol said, her eyes teary. A white handkerchief in her hand, she was in a navy-colored skirt suit. "He was an unfaithful husband, but he provided for all of us… very well." She adjusted her blonde bob a little. "It was one of his few, great qualities."

Piper sighed. "Mom, please, my father has just died."

"Oh, Piper, but it's true. I endured a lot of his shenanigans because of his wealth, and him being your father. Now, with his passing, you should be very well-off, and wouldn't need to work a day for the rest of your life."

Piper shut her eyes. "Mom, stop."

"We're all mourning his death, but I'm just trying to prepare you for what is to come next."

Piper rolled her eyes.

Carol chuckled. "You wouldn't miss him all."

"Don't talk like that. We still need to find out who did this to dad." Anger seethed in Piper's calm voice.

"Considering his business, why are you surprised he ended up the way he did. Shot twice in his face." Carol shook her head.

Piper pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't hear it anymore. She felt nauseous all of a sudden. She really needed to think about something else. "Mom, do you… do you know about all of dad's properties? Like his other houses and places?"

"You know how your father was. So many secrets. I sometimes wondered if I knew who I was married to. I don't think I have the answer."

"This is very important to me. I need you to be serious."

Carol glanced at her daughter, while shaking hand with other guests. "You think he was hiding something from you?" she whispered the question.

"He did. He kidnapped my girlfriend. I don't know where he had been keeping her."

There was a blank look on Carol's face, and then shock. "My goodness. What are you suggesting?"

"We knew about his business partners. Don't act all shocked now, mom. I need help. I have to find Alex. It's been two weeks, and I—I don't even know... if she's still alive." Piper almost choked on her words. She had never been close to her mother growing up, but Carol had turned out to be the only available person she could talk to. Everyone else would call her crazy for accusing her own father like that.

"But why would your father want to kidnap her? Wasn't Ms. Vause working for him? Maybe, just maybe, he paid her off." Carol mildly shrugged.

Piper briefly closed her eyes. "No, Alex would never accept that. She quitted her job, but he didn't take it well. We had plans together, but then one day, she just disappeared. There was… I found blood inside her home, and… and there was more blood in the underground tunnel connecting her house to our mansion."

Carol turned to glance at her daughter, eyes widened.

"Yes, an underground tunnel." Piper let out a tired sigh. She had a lot to explain.

* * *

The next day wasn't any easier for Piper.

"I get what? One million, a Jaguar XK120 and a beach house in California?" Danny was red in the face, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Thomas Krantz was in his expensive, gray suit. His bald head shiny, his glasses trendy for a lawyer. "A _luxurious_ beach house," he added, hands calmly clasped on the desk.

Carol, Piper and Helen were all present. It was an early morning meeting at the Chapman Mansion. Piper was having a cup of black coffee. Her mother seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, while Helen appeared a nervous wreck after Bill's death, marveled and saddened at the same time as she got to visit the mansion for the first time.

"I can't fucking believe this! That's all he left me!?" Danny rose to his feet, pushing the chair away.

"Danny, please," Carol said.

"Please? You want me to calm my ass down!? You already got your share from divorcing him, so that's why you don't care!" Danny kicked the chair down, fuming. "I'm his son, but I just got some leftovers!"

Piper looked away, suppressing her sigh. Her father's will left her their family mansion along with seven other estates all over the country. Four cars and thirty-eight million dollars were left to her in the will as well. She had no idea how wealthy her father was, or how he made the money. She didn't even care if it was all truly belonged to him, considering his ugly business. She just couldn't care less about it now. The only answer she needed was where Bill had been keeping Alex. At least, the possibilities had been significantly narrowed down.

* * *

When the meeting was over, Piper headed right to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of French toasts, her childhood favorite. She needed to refuel herself before heading off to her first destination. She had seven of them to venture about. She had already got the keys to the estates from the family lawyer.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Danny asked as he entered the kitchen.

Piper took the huge bite of her food, chewing. "Yeah?" Her brother looked troubled, and Piper wasn't surprised. Danny was always in trouble.

Carol had come out of the study room, where the meeting took place, Helen close behind her. The lawyer had already headed out of the mansion. Carol briefly stopped by the kitchen's entrance.

"Let's have dinner tomorrow night, Piper. You, too, Danny," Carol said, a smirk on her lips. She didn't need to tell that it was for the celebration, but it was written all over her face.

Piper just rolled her eyes after her mother walked off. She turned to her brother. "What is it?"

"I'm in a little bit of a hurry. I—I need your help."

Piper looked at her brother. "What's going on?"

"Can I borrow you some money? I, uh, I mean, it shouldn't be a problem for you now, right? Dad gave you so much."

His tone was soft, and he was always smiling. But Piper had always detected a hint of bitterness and jealousy from her brother. Even now when he was pleading for her help. If there was one thing Danny had learned from Bill, it was the cold gaze hidden behind a smile. The kind of smile that would give chill to the bone.

"What happened? What did you do?" Piper asked. Last she had heard, Danny's biological father continued to lose his jobs and developed drinking problems. She had heard from Carol sometimes about Danny's gambling nights and his thug friends.

Danny cleared his throat. "I… I owed some people some money. It's kind of urgent. I got less than a week to get that money. I even lost more last night, trying to win back some—"

"Oh, my God, just stop. _Stop_. Last night? Really? You still went gambling after our father had just been brutally murdered? Are you serious?" Piper pinched the bridge of her nose.

Danny groaned. "Come on, I loved him, but life goes on. Not everybody got a rich daddy like you do."

Blood rushed to Piper's head. "He was your dad, too. He had done so much for you. More than your own father. He raised you. He financially supported you and paid for your college. He left you a house and a car in his will. For God's sake, Danny."

"It's not enough." Danny looked away, lighting up a cigarette. "Look, I owe them almost two millions in total. It means that I would have to sell the beach house by this Monday. The price would be cut considerably since I'm in such a hurry to sell it. I'd be left with almost nothing. I need your help, Piper. These people are thugs. You know what they're going to do to me."

Piper stared at her brother in disbelief. "I don't know you—No, I do. I actually fucking do. You're an irresponsible, ungrateful and cruel man. You have no conscience." She glared hard at him, and all those moments when her brother hurt her cougar came rushing back, fueling her anger. "You need to leave, and this mansion has always been non-smoking. Get out."

"What?" Danny blew a cloud of smoke at Piper's face. "I grew up in this house long before you were born. It's my house, too."

"Not anymore. _Out_."

Danny tossed the cigarette down to the floor and crushed it under his shoe. "You're going to come around. I know you."

The moment her brother strode off, Piper let out a exasperated sigh, sinking into the chair. She had completely lost her appetite. How did her brother continue to get into trouble all through his life? The worst part was that Bill wasn't here to fix the problems anymore. It was down to her now. She didn't want to think about the possible feuds between them in the future, which were sure to come.

"Are you all right, Ms. Piper?"

Piper looked up to see Claudette returning to the kitchen. She tiredly put a hand on her forehead, sighing. "I have to be. Alex needs me."

Claudette paused slightly. "The neighbor from your high school?"

Piper smiled at the old days. "You have good memories. I rarely mentioned her."

"Your father used to tell me to keep an eye on that girl, and report to him whenever you went to spend time at her house. Her eyes… they were strange." Claudette poured some more coffee for Piper. "We passed each other in the streets sometimes, and she always avoided eye contact. A peculiar girl."

Piper chortled at the old woman's recollection. If only Claudette knew that she had been preparing milk for _the_ peculiar girl for years. "What else did dad tell you?"

"About the girl?"

Piper nodded as she sipped her coffee. But a moment of silence from the maid caused her to glance up curiously. "Claudette?"

Claudette cleared her throat. "I saw them in his study."

Piper stared at the old woman. "What? When?"

"Almost three weeks ago, I saw Alex. The girl was unconscious on the floor. Your father saw me, and he asked me to help move Alex into the van. He... he paid me ten thousands dollars to keep quiet. Well, he also warned me that… _things_ would not end well, if I told anyone. I just assumed that, whatever he meant, it was going to be unpleasant. I am sorry, Ms. Piper, for being silent about it until now."

Piper felt her throat parched, her face paling and her body cold. Her hands shaken, she took a few deep breaths in. "Was she… was Alex—"

"She was still alive." Claudette nodded in reassurance. "She seemed to be bleeding somewhere, but was still alive."

Piper gulped. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. Only then that she could breathe easily again. "Do you know where they were headed?"

"He didn't tell me, of course not. But I overheard him speaking on the phone with a man by the name 'Brian'. There may have been others with the same name, but I remember one of his colleagues visiting him several years ago, Doctor Brian Holst from Nashville, Tennessee. I remember where he came from because my ex-husband used to work near there. I am not sure that it was him, but he was the only person I could think of," Claudette said. "I hope that helps you somehow, Ms. Piper."

Piper sat still, many thoughts whirling around in her head. "Oh... My... God." Then, Piper shot up from the chair, patting Claudette on the shoulder. "This helps a lot! Thank you so much, Claudette!"

"Where are you going, Ms. Piper?!" Claudette's eyes widened as she watched her young master running down the hallway towards the front doors of the mansion.

"Tennessee!"

* * *

Piper took the earliest flight she could get to Nashville. She had expected that Bill had kept Alex at the gated mansion she broke in, and had planned to revisit and search the place today. However, Claudette had unexpectedly given her a clue to Alex's possible whereabouts. Her father did own a piece of estate in Tennessee, and it had been passed to her in his will. She didn't want to imagine what trouble she had to go through if the house had been given to Danny instead.

 _3:58 P.M._

After renting a black SUV from the airport, it took her slightly over an hour to find her destination. She pulled over along the gravel driveway, which led to a two-story, vine-climbing, brick house. Its size was just half of the Chapman Mansion, but it was a modestly elegant house, nonetheless. Piper had read it in the will that it had been passed down from Bill's grandfather's side. Bill was his grandfather's favorite just as Piper was her father's.

Piper unlocked the front, black-painted door. She observed the living room, the kitchen and the guest bathroom. It appeared like a normal residence so far. The house was surprisingly clean and well-kept given how it had been reportedly unoccupied for several years. There were a stained coffee cup and a plate with some breadcrumbs in the sink.

"Hello… hello, is anyone here?" Piper walked up to the second floor. She checked on all four bedrooms and three bathrooms. "Anybody here…? Hello…" She continued the inspection, running her hand along the walls. The house was dead quiet. Her own footsteps echoed loudly in her ears. Consciously, she glanced over her shoulder every once in a while.

One of the bedrooms and the bathroom adjacent to it were recently used as she saw used towels hanging over the hooks and a disheveled blanket over the bed. She was positive that her father had visited here right up until his death, but there had been no other signs of life so far. Perhaps, Alex was gone. A hand on her forehead, she momentarily held her breath before sighing in defeat. She didn't want to give up, but she was just so exhausted emotionally and physically. Her father's death was a huge blow to her, and to make matters worse, the only link to Alex was gone with him.

After making sure that the second floor was empty, Piper headed downstairs for the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, needing to quench her thirst. Tears were blurring her vision. She wanted to cry, but she knew that she shouldn't. She had to be strong. She had to keep searching for Alex however the slim the chance may be.

 _Oh, God... Alex, where are you?_

Piper put the empty glass on the counter and pushed herself off the sink. It seemed to be another fruitless attempt today. She had to get back to the airport and catch the earliest flight home. After recent events and traumas, she needed a good rest right about now. Her body was giving in.

Picking up her purse and key from the table, Piper turned and took one last look around the house. Everything appeared normal. However, she had left the door to the study room open after the first search, and in the middle of the room was an old, crimson-colored rug. Her heart raced as she stalked across the hallway and entered the study room. Kneeling beside the rug, Piper hesitated a moment before she lifted it up. Dust fumed a little, and she covered her nose with her other hand. Her eyes widened in delight when she saw a trapdoor beneath the rug. She should have learned to expect things like this from William Chapman by now.

"Hello…" Piper climbed down the wooden ladder. A dark, narrow corridor led deeper into the hidden basement. The air was damp and thick. Foul odor. She used the flashlight from her cell phone to lend her some light. "Ah, there we go," she muttered as she found the set of switches on the dusty, concrete wall, and turned the lights on. She continued to trek down the path, which eventually led her to a metallic door.

Piper grabbed the knob, but it was locked. "Shit," she grumbled as she turned to see the access control. How was she supposed to know the pin numbers? It could be related or unrelated to anything at all. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she tried the date of Bill's birthday and some other random numbers, but no such luck. The door kept beeping repeatedly, denying her access. Then, an idea hit her. Piper ran up the stairs to get the cosmetic powder from her purse. She came down the basement again and brushed the powder on the padlock. 6, 7 and 0 were the only numbers dusted fingerprints showed.

 _You're my little princess._

Her father's words faintly echoed in her head. Tears began to warm her eyes as she punched in '0607'. The door beeped once and automatically pushed in. It was her birthdate. The realization was bittersweet to her. He was still her father—still the one who loved her the most, no matter what kind of a man he was.

Piper pushed the door open wider and slowly entered. "Hello... what the—" Strong odor hit her nose, causing her to pull up her collar to cover the lower half of her face. _Blood_. Scent of blood filled the air. The basement was a smaller version of the laboratory at the ranch. Dark, gray-colored room. Dimming lights. Equipment and machines. Cold. Isolation.

Walking further in, Piper pulled her collar closer. No heater. She began to shiver. "Hello... Anybody here—" As she passed a station, she suddenly halted in her tracks. There was a cage half the size of those at the ranch. Chill ran down her spine by just seeing it. She knew that she had come to the right place, but it made her feel sick at the same time. It was an appalling testament of what her father was capable of, what sufferings he had caused upon other lives. She wondered what went through his mind in his final moment, and she could only hope that he had found peace.

But there was nothing resembling peace in front of Piper at the moment. She stood between two stations, the cage about twenty feet in front of her. Blood smears on the floor and the bars of the cage. Fresh blood along the chains that were restraining the cougar's neck and legs. Piper's heart skipped as she watched for the rise and fall of the cougar's chest.

Alex was still breathing.

 _Thank God_.

Piper felt her knees weak, but forced herself to walk towards the cage. "Al... Alex..." Muttering, Piper came to stop at the steely bars, tears streaming down her face. She had had dark thoughts of what could have happened to Alex, but it was much harder to witness it with her own eyes. Her father had chained Alex like a dog, leaving her in the basement. It had been two days since her father's death, which meant that Alex had been left in hunger for longer than that. Piper didn't want to imagine what had also been done to Alex during the twenty days of her incarceration.

The cougar's eyes were half-open, saliva foaming at her mouth. Her four ankles were bleeding, presumably the results from pulling against the chains as she tried to lose the restraints. She glanced up at the blonde, weakly whimpering.

"Alex... Al, you're going to be ok. I'll get you out of here." Piper brushed the tears from her face with the back of her hands as she looked around the room. She found the emergency axe by the doorway and brought it back to the cage. She aimed for the padlock. "Ok... I'm going to break it... Right..." She tightened her grip on the axe. She had never used it before.

The cougar cried as she twisted against the chains. It was as though she was urging Piper to work faster.

"We're going... home. I'll... take... you home. We'll go home together!" Piper said as she swung the axe. She had to hit the padlock several times before she could hack it off. She tossed the broken padlock to the floor and slid the door open. She entered the cage and cut the chains with the axe. When Alex was finally free, Piper slid to her knees, dropping the axe. "Alex!" She grinned.

The cougar took a moment to regain her composure. Then, she pushed herself up on her fours and leapt at Piper. Her fangs protruding, hunger flooded her fierce gaze.

"Al—" Piper was thrust onto her back, the feline on top of her, the fangs buried deep into her left shoulder. "Alex! Al, it's me—" Screaming, she tried to push the cougar away.

In her weak state, the cougar tumbled to the side, but quickly leapt at Piper again, capturing her right arm this time. The bone crunched between her fangs, warm blood flooding her mouth. She hissed at the taste of raw flesh.

"Alex, no!" Piper madly kicked the feline off her, panting, adrenaline pumping into her blood. Alex had never hurt her before. The cougar she had known all her life would never hurt her. "Al, it's me… Piper…" She pressed her good hand on the wounded arm, wincing. She hurriedly backed away, her back against the bars.

The green eyes widened as they stared at Piper, contemplating, calculating. The cougar hissed again as she edged closer.

Piper knew that the moment was now. She shut her eyes tightly as the feline leapt at her. "Alex!"

The cougar hooked her claws at Piper's left calf and bit down at her left thigh. The blonde tried to push the feline off, but to no avail. She couldn't fight the cougar's savage hunger. She screamed at the top of her lungs, twisting on the cold floor. Her own blood pooled beneath her. She was going to die tonight, and by the hands of the person she loved the most. It was an ironic, twisted way to go. She should have seen it coming. No, she did see it coming. From that crazy night at the ranch, she had some dark ideas how fate would have shaped her life. It wasn't easy to be in love with someone not human.

 _Not human…_

The two ideas didn't seem to belong together, but the contradiction successfully interrupted Piper's mind from the pain, momentarily numbing her whole. She wasn't where she should be. She wasn't with someone she should be with. Her father had warned her. Her head had known, but her heart wouldn't listen. Here she was lying in a cage, hurt and dying.

Then, it suddenly stopped. The cuts of the fangs into her flesh had ceased. Piper was breathing hard, her fingers trembling as they hopelessly clawed along the floor. She needed to pull herself together. She needed to think—to focus. She was hurt, but still alive.

Blue eyes focused again. Piper began to glance around, and her gaze eventually found the naked body at her feet. She halted at the familiar sight of the pale, raven-haired woman.

"Alex…" Piper breathed. A small smile on her face. She had been waiting—praying for this moment. She had found Alex again.

* * *

Her claws shortened, and Alex growled in protest. Her body had reacted on its own. It frustrated her. It hurt even more when her fangs retracted. She could taste foreign blood in her mouth, and her senses heightened at its raw sweetness. Its taste was full of life. There were more blood on her arms and fingertips. On her face. Her skin healed instantly, and she watched her own body as if one of stranger.

 _This… is me… what I am…_

Alex raised her hands up to her face, inspecting them. Those hands were human hands. It took her a few moments before her head gradually becoming lighter, her vision a little bit clearer. She breathed harder as the pain also became more palpable, her body shaken. "Ah... fuck," she muttered as she tried to get up on her feet.

Hugging herself with both arms, Alex stopped in her tracks when she looked ahead and saw a blonde-haired figure lying still on the floor. Fresh blood smeared the woman's face. There appeared to be quite a few nasty, bleeding wounds along her body. The whole room was filled with the smell of blood.

Alex sniffed as she glanced around. They were in a cage inside a dim room. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to recall how she had ended up here. Her body hurt all over, and her head was spinning. She massaged her temples with her thumbs, only to realize how aching her bones were. It felt as though a thick fog had blanketed over her whole, weighing down her weak, sluggish body, her head incredibly heavy.

A man's face appeared behind her closed eyelids. Alex winced at the sharp pain shooting through her skull. She knew him. She knew that face. A name. His name was stuck at the back of her tongue.

 _Bill…_

Alex inwardly sighed as relief washed through her. She had no idea what was happening, but she somehow knew that forgetting his name meant bad news. Something had happened to her. Something had been done to her. _The tunnel and—_ Alex slumped down to the floor, her hands clinging on the steely bars for support. _Blood. Yelling and cursing. More blood._ Pieces of memories scattered in her head, and she swayed in her pose, panting for air. She looked at the wounds around her wrists and ankles. She recalled now that Bill had captured and caged her like an animal.

 _Animal._

"Al."

At the sound of heavy breathing, Alex glanced up and saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Pp... Piper...," she muttered. She received a small, tired smile in return, and it reminded her why they were here.

 _Blood_.

Alex stiffened. She could still taste the blood in her mouth. It smelled so sweet, deepening her hunger. But the realization that it was Piper's blood made her want to vomit. She put her face against the bars, retching, choking and spitting at the same time. She needed to get it out. She needed to rid herself of the guilt. What had she done? How did she allow this to happen?

"Al... are you... ok?" Piper whispered.

After a moment, Alex eventually turned to the blonde. She crawled towards the wounded woman, and then held her up in her trembling arms. She could barely feel her limbs, but she tightened her embrace around Piper. They couldn't possibly be closer, but it still felt too far away for Alex. She began to rock softly. She was scared of what had just happened—what she had done to Piper. She wanted to punish herself, but the worst penalty wouldn't even suffice.

When a hand snaked up and feebly gripped her arm, Alex glanced down at the blonde's face and saw a weak smile.

"I... I've got you..." Piper muttered.

Tears filled the green eyes. Guilt flooded Alex's chest. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve any of it.

* * *

"You have a lot to explain, Vause," Natalie Figueroa groaned as she entered the front door. It was half past midnight when she arrived at the door.

Alex closed the door behind her. "Thanks for coming."

Natalie turned to study Alex. Her bloodshot, green eyes, her scrawny frame and pale, sick face. Alex looked nothing like the majestic cougar she had known. "You look awful," Natalie said, and then glanced around. "Where's Piper?"

"Upstairs." Alex began to lead Natalie up to the second floor. "I tried to stop the bleeding and cleaned her wounds, but that's all I could do. I really appreciate you coming."

"Of course, I have to come. This is probably the last thing I could do for Bill."

Alex paused, and then looked over her shoulder at the taller woman.

"Come on. Really? He was shot dead two days ago, and the shooter is still at large. I can't say that I didn't see this one coming. I'd definitely hire some bodyguards now, if I were her." Natalie looked at Alex up and down. "Where have you been? And what the hell happened to you?" When Alex didn't reply, Natalie took a step down the stairs, uncertainty filled her gaze. "What happened to Piper? You have to tell me the truth—"

"Please, don't leave—"

"Then tell me what the fuck is going on."

"She really needs your help. I can't take her to the hospital like this."

A tight smile on her face, Natalie took another careful step down. "You told me that she was attacked by our former members... Alex...?"

Alex sighed. "All right. I bit her. I—I was under the influence of some drug Bill injected me. I really didn't mean to hurt Piper."

Natalie halted. "Why would Bill do that to you?"

"He fucking kidnapped me."

Natalie's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"He was trying to sell me to some client, but then he just disappeared before they could close the deal. I was in and out of consciousness until Piper found me in the basement. I… I couldn't remember her at first, and I…"

"That sounds horrible. Have you eaten?" Natalie's frown deepened in suspicion.

"Yeah, I took some changes from Piper's wallet, and bought myself some PowerBar." Alex shrugged. "Do you want some?"

Natalie shot Alex a glare before walking up past the young woman. "Just don't feed on us."

"The room to your right," Alex said, following Natalie down the corridor. She halted when Natalie stopped at the doorway. The door was left slightly open, and they could see the sleeping blonde on the bed. The room was lit with just the table lamp.

Natalie turned to face Alex, her gaze studying the young woman. "Get some rest. I'll take it from here." Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Natalie beat her to it. "I mean it, Alex. You need to rest. Drink lots of water, too. I'll take care of Piper." Natalie entered, and shut the door in Alex's face.

* * *

Piper opened her heavy eyelids. She swore that someone was screaming Alex's name. Or perhaps, it was her dream. Another dream within dream. Even sleeping tired her.

Blue eyes glanced around the unfamiliar room. Her body was resting on an unfamiliar bed. Unfamiliar smell. She turned her head slightly to observe the surrounding. It took her a moment before she recalled being in Tennessee. She had flown in last night.

 _Last night.._. Piper looked at the soft morning light coming through the gap between the creamy curtains. She coughed as she tried to sit up. Her throat was painfully dry, and her body stung in places. She then began to notice the bandages around her arm, thigh and shoulder. The pain finally kicked in full force, and she gasped. Her mind instantly searched for clues of what happened last night.

Green, slit eyes. Angry, animalistic growls. Sharp, menacing fangs and powerful claws.

 _Alex_.

Piper's head shot up. She did find Alex! "Al—ah... ah, fuck..." Piper bent forward, her hand pressing her thigh wound. The memory of the cougar's fangs tearing deep into her flesh came rushing back. For the first time, Alex had hurt her. She paused at the thought, letting the truth sink in. Alex had harmed her. Alex had almost killed her. This wasn't a nightmare. Her palms were sweaty, her throat constricted. For the first time, Piper questioned what could have truly existed between them.

 _Love_.

But all Piper felt right now were pain and fear. Uncertainty suddenly surged within her. She glanced at the door, unwillingly anticipating a horrific entrance. She hated herself for feeling it, or even thinking it, but the pain on her body was a gruesome reminder of what her lover really was.

Or worse, what Alex had become.

Piper froze at the thought, a hand clutching the blanket. The door opened, and Piper involuntarily flinched.

"Rise and shine," Natalie said, walking in with a tray. A glass of water, six pills of different colors and sizes, and a pair of sandwiches on a plate. She came to stand by the bed and put the tray down on the table.

Piper took a brief look at the items on the tray. Those were for her. She then turned to Natalie, eyes widened. "What are you doing here? How did you know that I'm here? What happened? Alex… where is Alex? Did you—"

"I've got you some painkillers and antibiotics. You're welcome."

Piper paused at the woman's tired smirk. Natalie's hair was slightly unkempt, dark circles under her eyes. It appeared that she hadn't had much sleep last night. "You helped me?" Piper asked, glancing down at the bandages around her arm.

"Alex called me for help." Natalie sighed. "She did stop the bleeding first, and then I got here to check on the wounds and made sure that you'd be ok."

Piper blinked slowly, taking a moment to try to make sense of what was going on. "Alex called you? She… she was… acting strange. She—"

"She attacked you. Yes, she told me, and the evidences on your body do not lie. You were lucky that she came to her senses before making you her first meal in days. Bill had injected her with a substance, and it caused her memories to fail. I was amazed that she managed to not only kill you, but also gave me a fucking phone call. I had to fly in immediately last night, thanks to you both, violent lovebirds."

"Where is she now? Is she all right?"

"Seriously? That's what you're asking right now?"

Piper's heart pounded against her chest. "Umm, I mean, thank you… for flying in and for saving my life," she muttered.

Her eyes narrowed, Natalie took a moment to study the blonde. "I know that you've just lost your father, and this would be hard on you, but are you sure that you know what's really happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Natalie sighed as she straightened up, arms across her chest. "Alex is not human. She's very capable of hurting and killing you. Your father wasn't so wrong about his concern, was he? Are you sure that you want to keep doing this—"

"Doing what? Loving her? Yes, of course, I have no intentions to stop."

"After all the shit that had just happened?" Natalie's smirk just made the blonde blush in anger.

"It wasn't her fault. You just told me that my dad did something to her—"

"Alex would have killed you. She could have. It was pure luck that she didn't. This is fucking serious, Piper. I don't know how much the drug had affected her. Bill was a brilliant scientist, and for very terrifying reasons."

Piper momentarily held her breath. "Can you help her? I mean, there must be a way. You knew my father. Please, Natalie."

"I was just his twenty-four seven vet. My involvement with his projects was limited. There's only so much I can do. My best advice is to keep distance for the time being and wait for the effects of the drug to wear off. We may observe her behaviors later for signs of permanent damages." Natalie took in a deep breath. "I wish you well, Piper. A long and healthy life. Don't end up like your father. I try not to either."

Piper stopped for a moment. Her father's death hadn't fully sunk in yet. It all still felt surreal to her, yet this had to happen to Alex and her. She felt as though she had been lost at sea with no shores insight.

"Good luck."

Piper closed her eyes. "Thank you so much, Natalie."

The door closed behind Natalie, and silence filled the room. Piper could hear the pain hammering inside her body, reminding her how dangerously close she was to death by the hand of Alex. Her father had warned her. She knew the risks were there, but she had never imagined Alex being capable of hurting her. But it finally happened. Her father had caused it, but he was no longer here to fix it. However frustrated and angry she was at her father, tears still brimmed her eyes at the thought that he was gone forever.

A shaky sigh escaped Piper's lips as she slowly pushed herself up. She took the pills as instructed, and drank up the whole glass. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was.

 _Water. More water._

Piper murmured, her throat burning. This house was still new to her. She needed to take the time to recall the rooms down the hallway. The bathrooms, the living room, the kitchen and the backyard. Her brains worked at the pace of inertia. She only wanted a glass of water, and she knew that she was on the second floor. A sink. She needed to find a sink.

Grabbing the empty glass, Piper climbed out of bed. Every step hurt. Every movement of her body hurt, her head dizzy. It was worse than she thought. She kept cursing as she made her way down the corridor. Her body slightly bent, her breathing uneven.

"Ah…" The soft, hitched cry was followed by a painful groan.

Piper looked up at the noise, confused. Where did it come from? She turned around, squinting. The cries continued, and Piper eventually located the source. She moved towards the room at the end of the corridor. It was of smaller size than the one she had been resting in. White walls. Blue ceiling. It looked like a boy's bedroom.

There, Alex was on the thin futon, lying on her side with her back facing the doorway. She was curling into a ball, a hand over her temple. Her body was rocking slightly, sobbing.

Piper took a step forward, but reluctantly stopped. "Alex… Are you all right?" Fear involuntarily gripped her. She knew that Alex could hear it in her voice, and she hated it.

After a moment, Alex looked over her shoulder. She then sat up, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms, looking lost like a child. "Yeah, I'm ok... You shouldn't be moving. Wanna sit down?" She gulped as she continued to look anywhere but Piper.

Alex was so pale and thin, her shoulders drooping. There were signs of injuries around her neck and wrists. Green gaze was dull, lacking the energy and confidence. She looked nothing like her usual self. The sight tore through Piper's heart. She almost choked out a cry as she refused to think of what her father had done to Alex.

Piper took her shaky steps towards the futon and carefully sat down, a small space between them. She wanted so much to touch Alex—to kiss her and hold her. She wanted to tell Alex that they would be all right, but that would be lying. The wounds on her body still hurt. Her mind a little clearer now, she recalled the horrid moments when the cougar mauled her. Every cut from the claws and fangs. The snarls and growls thundered in her head ceaselessly. Piper squeezed her eyes shut—

"What are you thinking about?"

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Piper stared out the small window to the view of green landscape outside. "Many things, but mainly you... You're always on my mind," Piper murmured, a tear sliding down her face. "I knew that he took you away, but I couldn't find you. I knew that he hurt you. I saw… blood on the floor. I knew, but I couldn't help. I couldn't do anything. If... if he were still alive, I'd never find you."

Alex rubbed her face with both hands. "It's not your fault, Pipes… I'm sorry about what happened to Bill. Natalie told me last night."

"You're sorry? After what he did to you, to us?" Piper's voice was shaken.

Alex stiffened. Her lips pressed together into a thin line. "What did you expect me to say?"

Piper let out a dry laugh. "The truth?"

"It doesn't help—"

"Fuck, Alex. I really don't need this right now."

A long moment of silence. "I... I hated him. I have, for a long time. But he was still your father."

Piper shook her head. "Stop. Just stop." Tears kept flowing. Everything was just so wrong. Alex should be very angry. Alex should leave her once and for all because of what Bill did. Alex's forgiveness wasn't doing her any favor. "I wanted to hate him, and I hate myself that I couldn't. Even when I knew that he was locking you up somewhere, hurting you, but... I..." She began to choke on her words. She couldn't stop sobbing now. It hurt even more when Alex wouldn't even touch her to console her. Alex just got up and put her clothes on. "Where are you going?" She wiped the tears from her face, panic rising.

Alex fidgeted over the hem of her jacket. The clothes weren't new, so Piper assumed that they belonged to Natalie. "I'll take you home. We shouldn't be here. I... I don't want to be here."

The thought of how Alex had been locked up and tortured in the basement for weeks hit Piper like a ton of bricks. She swallowed hard as she tried to get up. "Yes, of course. We should leave now. I'm so sorry. I haven't thought about—"

"I'll be downstairs." Alex strode out of the room before the blonde could even finish her sentence.

Piper could only look on, biting down her lip. Empty. Useless.

* * *

They packed up their few belongings fast. Piper didn't even have the time to inspect her new estate. She put on her coat and grabbed her sandwiches to eat in the car. Against Piper's will, Alex was driving them.

As the car pulled away from the driveway, Piper glanced out the window to look at the mansion one last time. Beautiful on the outside, but nothing alike on the inside. She still couldn't believe what happened last night. She couldn't believe what she saw—what her father had done. The horror that he had kept inside. The evil in his soul. He wasn't the man she had loved and worshipped. He never was.

It took them a total of sixteen hours to drive from Nashville to New York. They left Tennessee in the morning, and Alex only stopped for gas or quick drive-thru meals. They exchanged very few words as silence had become their best companion. Alex's knuckle whitened as she gripped the steering wheel. She didn't seem to lose the intensity even after hours of driving. She was angry and hurting. Piper could see it, but she didn't know how to help—to reach in.

The road was dark. It was midnight. They were just an hour away before getting back to New York. "I... I'm cold..." Piper stuttered.

"I'm sorry." Alex immediately dealt with the vehicle's temperature, turning up the heat. "Better now?"

Piper nodded. She could feel the warm air hitting her cheeks. She leaned in to rest her head against Alex's shoulder, gently grabbing her arm. "I am now."

"Don't." Alex's word came short and curt. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I am not angry with you—"

"It only makes me feel worse," Alex said, glancing away. "I... I fucking swallowed your flesh, Pipes... How could I ever forgive myself, or trust myself again?"

Piper wouldn't deny the immense fear that was a result from the traumatic experience last night. The pain was very real. The terror still hung heavily in her mind every time she closed her eyes. "What do you expect me to do? Stop seeing you? You need help, and I want to help... I want to be with you."

"I'll be fine." Alex looked away.

Piper looked at her lover. She could see the tiredness in the pale green eyes, the pink rings under. Alex was far from being fine, but she refused to even take a break from driving as if she couldn't wait to drop Piper off at home and went her separate way. "I tried so hard to find you. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep, not knowing how you were and where you were. Now that we're together again, please don't leave. What you are doesn't matter to me." But Piper paused, alarmed when she saw tears pouring down Alex's face. She tried to touch her arm, but Alex shrugged it off.

"I tried to kill Nathan Cole," Alex eventually said.

Piper paused. Nathan Cole. The man tried to rape her at a party years ago. She seemed to recall how Alex disappeared the night he died.

"I stalked him into the woods and attacked him in his car. I would have killed him with my own hands if it wasn't the accident that actually did it. I wasn't under any drugs influence, Piper. It was pure me. My instinct. My anger... And I liked it. I liked the taste of his flesh and blood in my mouth just like… like I did yours... I'm not the person you think I am."

At a loss for words, Piper tried to take in all the details of what she had just heard. The revelation of the death of her attacker. How Alex disappeared that night. How they made love the next day as if nothing had happened.

Blood.

Alex's animalistic thirst.

Piper still felt the horror that the cougar had left on her body, deep into the bones. Alex had turned out to be just like her father. They were not the persons they seemed to be.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, drowned into the night. In silence, they found feigned solace. Just for a while. They thought that they could hold on for a little while longer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to those who still want to read and be supportive. This story has followed its outline from the very beginning. I have no plan to change it. No more than five chapters left after this.


	37. Chapter 37

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

The hammering in her head had reached its peak by the time they got back to the Chapman mansion. Sometimes it hurt so much that tears just involuntarily welled up her eyes. She would be crying as she drove, embarrassed, but she couldn't help it. Her breaths and her cheeks felt so warm. Her palms were sweaty as she gripped the steering wheel, but she wouldn't let go. Her back was soaked with sweat, beads of clear drops dripping down her forehead. She blinked often to clear her vision. Piper had tried to convince her to take a break, but she wouldn't listen. Bill's killer was still out there, and both Piper and she weren't in their best conditions. She had to get Piper back home safely, and as soon as possible. Rest may come later.

Hours passed, and the SUV eventually pulled over along the familiar driveway. Alex glanced at the front doors of the mansion. She couldn't help but hold back a breath. Old memories rushed back to her. Unwelcomed. She recalled standing there when she was just a cub, waiting for Piper to return from school. She used to wait all day just to see Piper's smile—to feel her warm, loving embraces as they greeted each other. Things were simple back then, so pure between them. But now they had been battered, scarred beyond repair. She had to wonder how selfish she had been, how she had let it get this far. The worst of all was that she had almost killed Piper with her own hands. At the thought, she instantly looked away from the mansion, releasing the steering wheel from her harsh grips for fear of breaking it.

"Thank you." Piper looked down at her lap as she unfastened the seatbelt. "It's been a really long day. You must be exhausted... Do you want to come in? I—I could ask Claudette to prepare a guest room, if you want."

Alex felt a stab into her heart. This was _their_ home. Piper's bedroom was where they had always slept together, growing up together. "No, I'll just head home," she said, pushing the car door open.

Piper hurriedly grabbed Alex's hand. "Alex, please, stay—"

Without another word, Alex brushed Piper's hand away and stepped out of the vehicle. She couldn't wait a second longer to leave. The long ride had suffocated her enough. It had drained her physically and emotionally. It was literally killing her. All of a sudden, her knees buckled under her, and she couldn't feel her feet now. She fell hard, her head hitting the graveled path. Groaning, she tried to push herself up, but failed. Dirt in her mouth, she was seeing stars now.

"Alex!"

Piper's voice echoing distantly in her head, Alex twitched on the ground. Her mind barely registered anything now but the heavy weight that gravitated her body to earth. She was scared, and she needed Piper. She tried to call for the woman, but her voice failed her.

* * *

"One! Two! Three!" Piper grunted as she helped Claudette tossing Alex's unconscious form onto the bed. Alex was taller than Piper, and even though she had lost a lot of weight, she was still a heavier frame with strong muscles.

Piper slowly sat down along the edge of the bed. She whimpered, taking a moment to regain her composure. The fast movements must have torn her wounds.

"You are hurt. What happened, Ms. Piper? Do you need me to call ambulance?" Claudette looked worried as she studied at her young master.

"No, I'll see the doctor in the morning." Piper took a deep breath in as she turned to watch Alex.

Claudette gazed at raven-haired woman. "You found her."

"Yes... yes, I did." A tired smile on her face, Piper leaned over Alex, staring down the pale face. She placed a hand over the woman's forehead. "Oh, my God, she's burning."

Claudette looked at the guest, a deep frown on her face. "I'll fetch you some cold water."

Piper nodded, and the maid left the room.

They were in Piper's bedroom, where they used to be. Their safe haven. Their comfort. She remembered the warmth from her magnificent cougar. It had made her feel so safe. A smile tucked at her lips as she recalled their fun, carefree moments. For a moment, she wished that they could turn back the time. For a moment, she had wished many things. But it was impossible. Pointless. Alex was more than just a cougar. Alex had become so much more. Alex had become everything to her. Her lifeline.

Alex was shivering, her teeth gritted. "Pipes…"

Piper slipped her hand into Alex's weak grasp. She slowly bent, inwardly grunting at the pain at her thigh, whispering soft words into Alex's ear. "I'm here. You're going to be ok. We're home now. Our home. I won't let anything happen to you." Alex twisted on the bed, quivering, and Piper cooed her. She tried to keep her smile intact, but her heart was flooded with deep worries.

 _Blood._

Her own hand was shaking. Piper had to shut her eyes for a moment. She wasn't afraid of Alex. She knew that she shouldn't be, but the horrible feelings were there. There were moments that she had wanted to leap out of the SUV, paranoid of Alex's possible, sudden attack. There were several times along the ride that she had wanted to stop the car and vomit. With her father's death, she had just realized that she had lost everything and gained nothing. She had Alex back, but in what condition she had yet to find out.

Claudette entered the bedroom with a tray carrying a large bowl of iced water and a white towel.

"Thank you," Piper said. She began to wipe Alex's face with the cold, damp towel. The taller woman was mumbling nonsensically. Piper wasn't sure if she should give Alex some Tylenol, or if Alex's body should receive more medications right now. She didn't dare to admit Alex into a hospital either for fear of the possibility that she might transform in her sleep. "Oh, Alex, what should I do?" Piper murmured to herself, continuing to wipe the heat off Alex's body. Her own movements were strained from the injuries. If she were being really honest, she would like to just climb onto the bed and pass out next to Alex. She was hurt, exhausted beyond measure. Her eyes were hot, her body sore. Her hand that was grabbing the towel started to tremble.

"Please, get some rest, Ms. Piper. I can take care of your friend tonight," Claudette said.

"I…" Piper sighed. "Thank you, Claudette." Piper wanted very much to stay and watch Alex herself, but her body protested with pain and exhaustion. She would need to check herself up with a trusted, family doctor tomorrow to avoid further complications.

Piper carefully stood up and leaned over the bed to kiss Alex's full, warm lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Al. Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Piper decided to spend the night in her parents' master bedroom. She cleaned up herself up and slipped into her mother's old, linen, lavender-colored robe. She tried to get as much of the old familiarity as she could. She still smelled her father's perfume from the bedsheet. He wasn't always home, but returned to spend the night whenever he was free. He was always a neat, charming man. He was the pillar of her life, right or wrong. He was always there for her, but someone had cruelly took him away years before his time.

Tears streamed down Piper's face as she lied on the king-sized bed, wide awake with pain inside out. Her last words to him had been mean and angry. She hadn't even got the chance to say goodbye. She hadn't the chance to tell him that despite everything he had done, she still loved him as a father. Bill went to his grave with his daughter's hate, and Piper regretted it every waking moment.

It must have been almost an hour or a little over an hour before Piper eventually cried herself to sleep. Deep, troubled slumber. She couldn't quite remember the last time she had had a peaceful sleep. From the day Alex had left her more than three years ago to their reunion, marred by her almost getting killed by friendly fires, to their fight with Maya. And, now, her father was murdered. Alex was tortured, and Piper was wounded by her. Not a day had gone by that Piper could claim a good, soundly sleep.

But the sleep didn't last long. Piper woke at the thudding sounds coming across the hallway. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the curtains, noting the bright pool of sunlight on the carpeted floor. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was already ten in the morning. Yawning, her eyes were so sore from crying last night. Thankfully, her headache was mild. She then took a quick shower, and carefully dressed her wounds. She planned to see the family doctor today, but first she had to check up on Alex.

"Al?" Piper entered her bedroom, but stopped dead at the sight of the raven-haired woman on the bed, her wrists and ankles were tied by leather belts to the bed legs.

Alex weakly pulled at the restraints, whimpering in discomfort. A blanket over her naked body. Her hair was messy and sticky, her pale skin sweaty.

Piper rushed to the bedside, her hands roaming over Alex's face. Cold. Alex was so cold now. The green eyes were barely open as she feebly twisted on the bed. "Alex! Alex!" She yelled, trying to pull Alex's attention to her.

Alex's eyes widened slightly, the pupils constricted. As the green grew paler, the fangs protruded.

"Oh, God." Piper reluctantly cupped Alex's face in her hands. This wasn't helping. She couldn't have Alex transforming now. "Uh... Al. Alex..." She gulped. "Listen... listen to me, it's me, Piper. Don't be afraid. We're home now. On our bed. We're safe now. Alex, can you hear me—"

Claudette came through the door, fresh in her neat uniform. A tray with a vase of warm water and towels in her hands. "Ms. Piper—"

"Why did you have to tie her up like this!? It's hurting her, and it's scaring her! Help me untie her now!" Piper felt her own eyes warm with angry tears as she tried to unfasten the belt around Alex's left wrist.

Claudette stood, watching her young master. "Her claws grew last night, Ms. Piper. Her fangs, too."

Piper froze. She was staring at the belt around Alex's wrist, but not really seeing it. Could it get any worse than this?

"I don't know what to make of her. I... I don't know _what_ she is, but I had to restrain her before she could post a physical threat. Was she the one who gave you the wounds?"

"No one is to know about this!" Piper turned to hiss at the maid, her tone dangerous. "Don't even think about it. You don't know me, Claudette. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

The old woman halted, eyes widened in shock. Claudette had been serving the Chapman family ever since Piper was two years old. The woman had seen much more than Piper could remember. But she had never looked at Piper this way. Shocked and scared.

Piper stalled at her own reaction. She couldn't stop herself. When it came to Alex's well being, it just brought the fierce protectiveness out of her. She considered apologizing to the maid, but decided against it. She meant every word of it. She would protect Alex at all cost.

"I—I won't tell anyone, Ms. Piper. You can trust me," Claudette said, lowering her gaze to the floor, "Your friend has the same name as the little one... Same eyes."

Piper held her breath, her body shaken.

Claudette quickly put the tray down on the nightstand. "I apologize for the unnecessary remarks. I would not pry any further. I've prepared your breakfast, Ms. Piper. Would you like me to bring it up for you?"

Sighing, Piper rubbed the heel of her palm against her right temple. "Yes, please. That would be great. Thank you," she said, her voice coarse.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"How did you get these wounds? This looks like an animal attack. It looks serious. You should go to the hospital for more thorough examinations." Kenneth Jones, the family doctor, was sitting on the chair next to the bed in the master bedroom, tending to the wound on Piper's thigh. He was a bald, stocky, old man with kind smile. He had been an old friend of the family. He used to visit more often when she was just a child.

Piper had decided not to leave the house today, not wanting to leave Alex out of sight. She whimpered a little at the pain stinging on her thigh. "I'll be fine. I already feel much better today."

"You're young and strong!" Dr. Jones nodded, adjusting his gold-rimmed glasses. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your father. We'd been friends for forty years. He was a brave, generous man," he said as he continued on to dress her shoulder wound.

Piper just listened to the doctor as he recalled his youthful years with Bill. She had heard many nice things about her father ever since his passing, and she had to wonder if there was anybody out there who really knew him. Celeste had been largely silent over her son's death due to grief and shock. Piper had wanted to offer her grandmother some comforting words, but if she were being really honest, she had no nice things to say about him now. She just couldn't fake it any further, thinking of what he had done to Alex, and other victims Piper might not know about.

Dr. Jones suddenly looked up, adjusting his glasses. "What was that noise?"

Piper stiffened. "What?"

"A—a growl. I think it came from—"

"I certainly didn't hear anything." Piper quickly got up from the bed, inwardly grunting at the pain from fast movements. "I feel very fine now. Thank you so much for coming on such a short notice, Dr. Jones. I really appreciate it."

Dr. Jones turned to look at Piper, completely puzzled. "But I'm not quite done yet. Are you sure—"

"Yes, I am sure. If something comes up, I will—"

A knock came at the door. "I am sorry to interrupt, Ms. Piper. Your brother is here. He says that he needs to see you. He says it's urgent," Claudette said.

It took Piper a certain strength not to snarl at her brother's unwelcomed visit. She turned to the doctor, putting up a smile. "See, I'm on a hectic schedule today."

"Oh, you shouldn't pressure yourself. It's best to get some rest." Dr. Jones began to pack his tools into his leather bag.

"Claudette, please, escorts Dr. Jones to his car." Piper watched as the maid left with the doctor. She followed them out into the hallway, mentally cursing as she saw her brother running up the stairs towards her.

"Hello, Dr. Jones, long time no see," Danny said. He was red in the face, drunk as usual.

"Hello, Danny—"

"Doctor, please," Claudette interrupted, quickly leading the doctor downstairs.

Danny frowned as he turned to look at his sister. He eyed her up and down, noting the bandages around her arm and shoulder. "Are you ok, Piper? What's he doing here?"

Piper crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I used to live here." Danny scoffed, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "What happened to you? We were supposed to have dinner with mom last night, remember? We both called you many times, but you didn't even try to call back. Mom was worried sick, thinking something might have happened to you."

Piper put a hand on her forehead. "Fuck. Sorry. I was… My battery ran out."

"You're injured. What the fuck happened?"

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Piper really fancied a nap right now. Last thing she wanted was another one of Danny's problems.

"Have you thought about the money?" Danny lowered his voice when he heard Claudette entering the house again.

"Oh, that," Piper droned. She was on the race against time to find and rescue Alex, and then she suddenly found herself in a cage, fighting for her life. She barely had time to think about anything else.

Danny had the twisted, drunk smirk on his face. "Yeah? And what do you say?"

"No, I won't lend you the money. This is not your first time, Danny. How many times did dad have to pay for your shenanigans? And you never even tried to pay him back. You just kept getting into more troubles, because you knew that he'd always have your back. I'm not going to babysit you like that. I've got my own problems to deal with. Grow up already."

Danny's face paled in an instant. He grabbed her arm, careless of the wound, pulling her closer. "They're going to kill me, Piper! You're my only hope! I've got no one else now! Dad gave you so much! You have to help me!"

Piper tried to push him off, but failed. He was too strong and angry. "You're hurting me, Danny. Let... just let go—"

"What are you doing, Mr. Danny!?" Claudette ran up the stairs towards them.

"Stay the fuck out of my business!" Danny yelled at the maid before turning his attention back to his sister. "I can't believe how cruel you are! It's because mom always loves me more, isn't it!? You've always been jealous of me!"

Piper eventually freed herself from his grasps, out of breath. "There's no use, talking to you. Get the fuck out of my house," she said through her gritted teeth.

"I am your brother, and I am in so much trouble! Dad would never let you treat me like this!"

"But he was not your father!" Piper shouted in his face.

Danny paused, his face cold. Claudette immediately looked down.

"He was generous with you his whole life, but after this, you're on your own. Nobody should be responsible for your actions but you yourself. Stop asking for things, or for other people to solve your fucking problems." Piper panted in anger and pain. Her wounded arm was burning from his harsh grip. "Sell the beach house, or whatever you need to. You can't let other people pay for your mistakes anymore."

Shaking his head, Danny glared at his sister. "You're a disgusting, selfish bitch. You're going to regret this."

Piper looked away, trying not to grab her wounded arm. She didn't want to appear weaker than she already did. But his words hurt her. Deeply. He was still her brother, but it seemed that he didn't hold her in the same light.

Alex's whimper slipped through the door and into the hallway. Piper, Danny and Claudette froze at the painful cry that had grown louder.

"What the fuck is that?" Danny gulped.

"You have to leave now. _Now_ , Danny," Piper said as she stepped in front of him, trying to stop him from walking towards her bedroom. Danny easily shoved her out of the way.

"Mr. Danny! Ms. Piper asked for you to leave!" The old woman tried to pull Danny back, but to no avail.

"What are you hiding this time? You got another fucking pet that don't fucking belong in here?" Scoffing, Danny kicked the door wide open.

Alex was still tied to the bed, barely conscious. Piper inwardly sighed that Alex was still in her human form, or things could get uglier.

"You are a sick fuck, Piper." Danny watched Alex with wide eyes in disbelief. "You fucking kidnapped and tortured a person! What the fuck!? I'm going to call the police."

"No—" Piper grabbed Danny's arm, but he pushed her away and strode down the stairs.

"Are you all right, Ms. Piper!?" Claudette rushed to the blonde, holding her arms.

Piper whimpered at the tears on her injuries. _Fuck_. She was going to need to see Dr. Jones again _soon_. She watched as her brother stormed out of the mansion. "Come here, Claudette!" She pushed herself off the wall, rushing towards the bed. "Help me untie her. Now!"

Claudette did as instructed. They released Alex from the restraints. Piper sat down along the edge of the bed, scooping the raven-haired woman up in her shaken embrace. She slapped Alex's face several times. "Wake up, Alex. Please. Please, wake up! You have to wake up now. Alex! Come on!"

"Pipes..." Alex blinked.

"Yes! Me! Pipes! I'm here! Wake up, please! It's time to wake up!"

Alex stared up at the blonde for a moment before closing her eyes again.

"No! No, Alex, you have to wake up before the police get here! We're in deep shit now! My brother is trying to frame me for kidnapping you, and if the cops come and see you like this, they'll throw my ass in jail! Come on, Alex! Wake the fuck up!" Piper turned to Claudette. " _Cold_ , cold water, please! Anything to wake her up!"

"Right away, ma'am!"

Piper began to rock her body, cooing Alex, rubbing her sweaty head. She kept doing it until Alex started to shift again.

"Pipes..."

"Hey, I'm here." Piper kissed Alex's forehead, breathing Alex's scent. "...I've got you."

"What's... going on...?"

Piper carefully helped Alex sit up, feverishly caressing the woman's face. Alex's head kept knocking. "My brother thinks that I kidnapped you here. He's calling the cops. Now, I need you to act as awake and normal as possible."

"Iced water, Ms. Piper!" Claudette emerged by the door with a bucket in her hands, breathless.

Piper smiled gratefully, while Alex's eyes widened a slit.

* * *

"You owe me big one, Pipes." Alex rubbed her numbed face with her shaky hands. She was in a black robe, while Piper wore a white turtleneck to hide the wound around her neck. Their hair were freshly wet, giving the impression of having just been in the shower. Piper even applied some mild makeups on Alex, so that the woman wouldn't appear too sickly pale.

The doorbell rang. Claudette peeked through the window and said, "The policemen are here, ma'am."

"Let them in," Piper said.

The maid opened the doors, and the two officers greeted her. "Is Ms. Piper Chapman here?"

Piper walked up to stand next to Claudette. "I am her."

"Ma'am, we've got a call of a possible kidnap and a held hostage here. Do you mind if we come in?"

"That is ridiculous," Claudette muttered as she sidestepped for the officers to come in.

One of the cops began to search the second floor, while the other surveyed the first floor. Piper cautiously followed him.

"Ms. Chapman, we got a 911 call from Danny Chapman, your brother, that there is an illegal activity—"

"I need to explain, sir. It was a _huge_ misunderstanding. My brother just walked into my bedroom at the wrong time, and he freaked out and fled before I could explain it to him," Piper said, faking a sigh.

"He said that you were holding a female victim hostage, Ms. Chapman. It is a serious offense." The cop looked around and spotted Alex, who was occupying the couch in the living room, a cup of black coffee in her hands. He moved into the living room, watching Alex suspiciously. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Vause. Alex Vause."

The cop noted how fidgety Piper became. He turned to Alex again. "What happened to your wrists?"

Alex shrugged. "Piper Chapman did it. We like it rough," she droned, smirking.

The policeman looked puzzled for a moment, and then cleared his throat. He glanced at Piper, blushing a little.

"I tried to explain to my brother. I really did try, but he wouldn't listen. It was just a silly misunderstanding, sir," Piper reassured. "There's no illegal activity here. Just—some little fun. Alex likes it." Piper inwardly snickered that the cop, who was blushing too hard now.

Another police officer came downstairs and entered the living room. "All clear."

The policeman then nodded at Piper, visibly embarrassed. "Well, thank you for your collaboration. Good afternoon, ma'am."

Piper kept her smile intact as she watched Claudette walking the cops to the front doors. When she was certain that the police were gone, she strode towards the couch, and sank down next to Alex. "Oh, my God, I can't believe this shit! How could he do this to me? He was literally trying to put me in jail! That Bastard!" she groaned exasperatedly.

Alex put the coffee cup down on the low table in front of her. She turned to look at the blonde, studying her. "Did he hurt you?"

Piper stopped, and looked up at Alex. It warmed her heart to catch the glimpse of the old Alex again. The concern in those green eyes she loved. "What?" Her voice softened.

"I heard yelling in the hallway. Tell me if he hurt you," Alex said. She appeared so calm that all of Piper's worries momentarily ceased.

Piper's hand shot to her wounded arm. "No, he didn't," she lied. It hurt like hell. But she didn't want to worry Alex about her health. "How are you feeling? Do you want to lie down?"

"I'd love some more ice, please. I feel like my head is about to explode."

Piper got up, but Claudette had quickly moved into the living room.

"I'll get it," Claudette said.

Piper sat back down again and urged Alex to lean her back against the backrest of the couch. She put her palm over Alex's forehead. The fever was still high, the green gaze dull. Alex's condition seemed to have improved from the days before, but Piper would not laze until Alex fully recovered.

Alex gazed up at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thoughts. Her hands clasped together, resting on her tummy. "Any progress on Bill's case?"

"I talked to the police a few days ago. They're looking into the possibility of business feuds. Of course, I couldn't tell them everything about his connection with Kubra. I don't even know how much they already knew, but that doesn't really matter. I think I know who did it."

Alex looked at Piper.

"I just knew that it was Matt. It had to be him. He's fucking insane. I told the police about him as one of the suspects. I hope they'll find something on him and hunt him down." Piper felt the rage surging within her again the more she thought about it. She felt betrayed as much as Polly did after being almost killed by his hands once. "I warned dad, but he didn't think that Matt would dare to act again after Elvan's gang was completely dissolved. He should have listened, or he'd still be here."

Alex's brows furrowed in thoughts. "He seemed to harbor so much hate against Bill and Maya. He spent years, following you, faking friendship. He was relentless."

"Doesn't matter anymore. He already got what he wanted. He ambushed dad in the parking lot, and shot him twice in the face." Piper closed her eyes at the horrifying thought.

"It seemed personal," Alex muttered, "...so it wasn't that old man."

Piper opened her eyes, frowning at Alex. "What old man?"

Alex paused as if she had just realized what she had let out.

" _Alex_." Piper stared hard at the pale woman.

Alex sighed before she spoke again. "When I was locked up, Bill set up a meeting with a client, an old millionaire or something. He was going to sell me to that guy, and I'd be controlled by the drug he invented. The same drug he used on Maya… If your father were still alive, I'd have been sold. I'd never be the same again."

Piper was at a loss for words. Just when she thought that nothing could surprise her, her father seemed to excel at making her feel foolish. "But—but why did he—"

"He didn't want me near you. He was determined to do everything to keep us apart." Alex looked down at her own fidgety hands. "And maybe for a very good reason."

Piper knew what must have gone on in Alex's mind, but words failed her. She didn't know how to console Alex for the tortures her father had inflicted upon the woman. She couldn't say that she wasn't hurt and scared by the wounds Alex had left on her either.

"My secret is not safe. Someone has seen my transformation. With Bill's gone, I'm afraid that they might come after you for information," Alex said almost in resignation.

Piper shook her head in refusal. "Impossible. I have no knowledge of his business and ties. I never went with him to any meetings with his clients. I don't think they'll come for me. Come on, Alex. Kubra is gone. Maya is gone. And Matt… that fucker did his job. Look, I know that we've been through a lot, and it could easily get to us, but we have to be strong. We can't let fear controls our lives. We can't let them threaten us."

"Ice, ma'am," Claudette said as she entered the room again with a tray of ice bucket, a towel, and a glass of warm milk.

Alex reached out for the bucket of ice cubes, but then paused at the milk. She glanced up at the maid.

"Welcome home, little one." Claudette smiled, and left the room to her master and Alex.

Alex waited until the maid was out of sight. She leaned in to whisper at Piper. "I guess I'm gonna have to kill her, too."

Piper turned to face the taller woman, eyes widened. "Alex!"

Alex chuckled as she drank her milk. Her other hand was rubbing the ice cube at her left temple.

At Alex's small smile, Piper felt a tiny wave of relief washing through her. "I'm glad you can still make joke."

Alex put the empty glass down and leaned back into the couch. Eyes closed, she drew the ice cube behind her earlobe and down her neck. Her skin lacked its glow, her movements slow. Piper grimaced, wondering how long it would take for the effects of the drug to wear out. Alex's body seemed to be fighting it, recovering rather slowly.

"Wanna come upstairs? You need to rest some more," Piper said, observing how tired Alex seemed to be. "I'm so sorry about Danny's mess. He is such a jerk."

"Hm. Tell me about it."

Blue gaze saddened, and Piper tried to find words. "I don't think I have enough apologies to offer you for all the things my father and brother did to you. I wish that I could have done more for you. I just—"

"Your mom was always drunk and fell asleep in the piano room, and you'd skip your homework hours to watch TV, muted, because you didn't want to risk waking her up." Alex gave a weak pat on the couch. "We used to sit right here. I loved just to be next to you, watching you. I always wanted to tell you how much I loved you, but I couldn't."

A huge smile slowly crept up on Piper's face. She leaned down and curled up against Alex, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. "I still can't believe that you just pretended not to understand anything for years. We even went to high school together. We dated and we fucked, but you never said anything." Piper smirked mischievously. "Tell me. When did you start feeling for me?"

"What...? Well, uh, I've always loved you," Alex mumbled, glancing the other way, her eyes half-closed.

"No, I meant when did you start to feel more than just friends." Piper smiled mischievously.

Alex's eyes widened slightly. The pink shade flushed her pale cheeks. "Um… well, when I realized that I didn't like seeing you with that boy, Kevin… or anyone else after that. I didn't want anyone to touch you."

Piper had a silly smile on her face. "You were jealous?"

Alex rolled her eyes, puffing. "Really?"

Piper snuggled closer to Alex, noting how warm the woman was. She had one hand over Alex's chest, clutching her robe. "Then, don't leave me," she murmured.

"I really have to get better before thinking about leaving again. Don't wanna fall on my face like I did last night," Alex dryly joked.

Piper glanced up at the bruises on Alex's forehead, expertly covered by makeups. It would have caused even more trouble if the police had caught it. She breathed against Alex's neck. "So you're really going to leave me when you're better?"

Alex didn't reply.

Piper tightened her grip on the taller woman's shoulder. "This is so unfair. What happened was my father's fault. We'll be fine."

Alex looked out the window, admiring the familiar view of the garden. "Listen, I'm never going to taste the wine the same way that you do. I will always want more… We can't pretend that Nathan Cole never happened. Or a lot of people who fell victims at Maya's hands. You're not scared, but I am…" She rubbed her face with both hands. "The drug Bill gave Maya didn't only cause the pain, but raw hunger. Our bodies just responded to it. It made us _'us'_. You are not safe around me."

"That's bullshit. He couldn't change you. He just psyched you into thinking that you can't be like everyone else. Now, you're just afraid to try to be more than he wanted." Piper felt blood rushing to her head. She sat up, her hands gripping Alex's arms. She might have been too hard, but she wouldn't let go. They were so close now. They had each other again. She didn't know how many more times luck would be on her side. She wasn't going to let them drift apart again.

"You have no idea what he did to me in that cage, or what he did to Maya or other test subjects. We can't be like 'everyone else', because we're just not."

Blue stared into jaded green. Her determined gaze must have been too overwhelming, causing Alex to look away. She could feel Alex trembling. Scared. She quickly held the pale hands. Her touch even startled Alex. "Look at me. Alex, look at me. I—"

Claudette made a sudden entrance again. "I'm sorry for interrupting. You have a guest, Ms. Piper."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Tell me it's not your brother coming back to give us hell."

"It's Mr. Bloom, ma'am," Claudette said.

Piper halted, while Alex raised a brow. "Remind me when things could be worse," Alex said, glancing at the blonde, "I didn't know that you guys still talk."

Piper tightened her grasp on Alex's hands. "We're just friends now. He was probably wondering where I disappeared to. I'm gonna go and talk to him. I promise it won't be long."

"Right. And I'm gonna go upstairs and mope silently."

Piper could only watch Alex slowly get up and leave the room. Even though Larry was the last of their problem, she was still worried about how Alex felt, given how fragile the woman was right now.

* * *

"I see that she's already back." Larry observed how Piper limped towards the garden table.

They used to hold parties here during summer. Bill never quite warmed up to Larry, but they were still polite with each other. Now, the leaves on the snowy ground were brown and dry, leaving the trees leafless. Now, she owned the mansion, and it was left dead quiet. Without life. Without things to look forward to. Three years ago, Piper would never have expected her life to turn around so drastically. So devastatingly.

"You didn't have to wait three years this time."

Piper couldn't decide whether Larry was disappointed or truly relieved for her. "Yeah, I got her back," she said.

Larry sipped his hot tea. "And you got your new injuries. How does that become a norm for you? Are you like a double agent, leading a secret life or something? Have you killed?"

Piper laughed over her hot, black coffee. She really needed a strong kick after what Danny put her through today.

"I found out that you're back because your brother called. Where have you been, by the way? Polly was going nuts. She wanted to call the police."

"Oh, my God." Piper briefly shut her eyes. "Why did Danny call? Whatever he wanted, just say no to him."

"Well, he wanted to borrow some money. 30k is all I got. I don't want to ask my parents for more." Larry groaned. "Dad is going to kill me, if he knew."

"Don't give it to him. He's never going to give it back to you. He was always like that with dad."

"I already did. How could I say 'no'? He was crying over the phone. And I was worried about what his lenders might do to him."

Piper groaned, deeply irritated. "Do me a favor, and cut tie with him. He's real trouble. I warn you."

Larry laughed. He, then, turned to look at Piper, scrutinizing her. "Are you in trouble, Piper? I mean, with your dad gone, maybe you'd get your normal life back. Don't get me wrong, but he and his circle seemed pretty… dangerous, you know."

"Normal?" Piper averted her gaze. She had to refrain herself from laughing. "I'm not sure if I'd ever feel normal again."

Larry frowned. "Hey, you've got everything going now. What's wrong?"

Piper stared out at the old, thick and tall trees. She saw herself running after the cougar cub, her father's laugh echoing from inside the house. Those years seemed like a lifetime away. "Sometimes I wonder how to move on when it still hurts so much. How to shrug it all off and go on... It feels impossible," she muttered almost to herself.

Larry looked up at the gray sky. "You probably don't realize this, but at least you've got someone you love with you. You're already luckier than a lot of people out there. Even I am jealous."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "You are?"

Larry rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe I'll never find that person. Maybe it's all bullshit. I'll grow old and die alone."

"Now, you whine like an old lady," Piper said, giggling.

Larry chuckled. "I better get going. Gotta pick up Polly. I'll tell her that you're back. She's been worried like crazy!" he said, getting up from the chair.

Piper raised her brows. "You seem to hang out with Pol a lot lately."

"Being close to you can be a traumatic experience, Piper. That's how Polly and I bond." Larry winked.

* * *

Piper couldn't breathe. She felt like the air was clogged in her lungs as she rushed through the hallway. Every door on the second floor was left open. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

 _No._

It could have been just a nightmare. Piper refused to believe it. "Alex! Alex, where are you!?" She shouted as she ran towards the stairs.

"What's wrong, Ms. Piper!?" Claudette hurried to the bottom of the stairway, looking up at her master.

"Alex—" Piper breathed. "Alex is gone. Have you seen her? Where did she—"

"On the roof terrace, ma'am," Claudette said.

There was a look of alarm mixing with pity in the maid's eyes. Piper wasn't sure how to feel. She took in a deep breath, and said, "Oh, thank you."

Embarrassed, Piper quietly headed towards the door at the end of the corridor. She then made her way up the white, spiral staircase to the terrace, a small section provided for leisure time on the roof of the mansion.

Up on the terrace, the wind was mild, but quite chilly. Alex was warmed in a black coat, sitting along the concrete barrier. She was as pale as the white smoke that clouded one's eyes. The foggy air around her, she was staring down at the green, serpentine lane.

"The neighborhood looks so pretty from here. This is the first time I got to see it from up here," Alex said.

Piper came to stand next to Alex, looking down at the streets of their familiar neighborhood. Standing next to each other, the years they spent growing up together suddenly seemed so surreal. It felt like a lifetime ago. "And there will be many more times for that, Alex. I want to make this your home, too. Our home."

Alex stared out aimlessly, her gaze empty. She was a picture of calm and mystery. A painting that held the painter's many secrets. "I was only two weeks old when my mother died. Her name was Diane Vause. She was your father's intern, who later volunteered to be a test subject. According to Bill, they had a brief affair together." Alex brushed her lips with her long, slender fingers as if she were in hunger. _Anger_. "When she became violent, succumbed to her animalistic instinct, Bill put four bullets in her, and erased her history. It was quite as simple as that."

Horror filled Piper. She was shaken to her core, but wouldn't show it. "But he couldn't. He told me that your mother died in a car accident." Alex jadedly smiled, and Piper knew that it was another one of Bill's lies.

"He was so gracious in telling me all this, while he had me locked up in the cage, waiting to be sold off. He was trying to erase what's inside my head, who I am, just like he did Maya... I would have forgotten you."

Piper momentarily shut her eyes. She didn't want to imagine what Alex went through during the weeks of incarceration. Fear, rage and agony. Piper couldn't speak. She had no words of consolation to offer. Not even an apology. She just couldn't undo the horror that her father did. She didn't know how.

"I don't want a home. I don't even think about it. All I think about now is to kill everyone, who knows my secret. I don't want to go through what Bill put me through again. But then... what would I do with you? What would you think of me?" Alex stared out, her gaze absent, drifting away. "This is not my home. It never was. Back then, I thought that being together would be enough. There was nothing I cared about beyond this gated mansion, waiting for you to come home. But now I know that there's a world out there, and they could be coming after me… or you. I don't want to be your problem anymore."

Warm tears welled up Piper's eyes. "You're the problem I want to solve. Wherever you go, I will go with you, if you will have me…" Like a child, Piper wiped her tears with the palm of her hand. "Well, it's not like I'm giving you a choice. I'm going with you. That's final."

Piper's tears had always been Alex's weak spot. It worked every time. Alex sighed as she moved closer, softly rubbing the blonde's slim arms. "You'll be fine. It'll hurt, but you'll survive."

Piper angrily brushed Alex's hands off. "You think? Do you even consider how _I_ feel? How do you expect me to just accept you walking away? I never stopped thinking about you when you disappeared for three years. No, I won't be fine. Fuck you!"

Alex stiffened. "Listen, this is not easy for me either."

"I can't imagine," Piper said, scoffing.

"It was different three years ago, Pipes. You didn't know what I am." Alex sighed. "What do you see now when you look at me? It's different now, isn't it?"

Piper looked away. It hurt to see Alex hurt. "I see you. _You_. The person who has loved me for everything that I am, for every flaw that I have."

Shaking her head, Alex buried her face in her hands. "You don't understand. I can't live like this, because I'm not even sure that it wouldn't happen again. I don't even know who I am anymore… I… hurt you." Alex's voice broke at her last words, and it sent a stab into Piper's heart.

Piper stood absolutely still as tears kept sliding down her face. "But life hurts. That's what it does. And I still want to be there for you even if you hurt me. I want us to be there for each other, so that maybe it'll hurt a little less."

Alex put her hands on the barrier, staring out into the distance. "Don't you get it? I'll never going to fit into your world. I'm never going to be like everyone else."

Piper adamantly nodded. "Then, don't be. You're right. Ultimately, we can't be like everyone else, because we're not. You can't be like them. I can't either. But... for once, I feel good about it. I was trying to be 'everyone else' before I got to know you. I... I became someone else when I've learned to love you. You've made me who I am today. I'm not afraid, Al. Not of you. Not of 'us'. Not of the future as long as we're together."

Piper watched as mild surprise flickered in Alex's gaze. There wasn't much more to say now. She reached out and pulled the taller woman closer. She gently urged Alex to rest her head on her shoulder. To her relief, Alex didn't resist. For a long moment, they remained in their quiet embrace.

Then, Alex's shoulders began to shudder, her body rocking from a silent sob. Piper held her. Tightly. She could feel Alex's hands searching desperately, grabbing onto her shoulders as well. They held onto each other as if they were holding onto a lifebuoy, lost in the middle of the mad sea.

A long silence fell upon them.

It was supposed to be a cold, hard silence. The kind of silence that ended everything. But it somehow always felt like new between them. Every moment. Every breath of air felt light and pure. It was the kind of love that only existed in fairytale. _Magical_. The kind of love Piper had always felt for Alex. She only wished that Alex had still felt the same.

Piper let the realization slowly set in. Amidst the fear and bleakness around her, she let herself feel the magic in her arms. She rested her cheek against the raven head, murmuring, "Alex... You think that we should… Will you—"

"Don't," Alex said as she immediately straightened up, breaking away from the embrace. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Piper brushed her runny nose with the back of her hand. "Oh, now you're going to tell me what to do?"

Alex glanced at her, green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I figured as much that you were going to do this."

After a few reluctant moments, they both let out a chuckle, sighing almost in unison. They let the breezes cooled their hair, cherishing the nearly nonexistent distance between them. With each other, words were sometimes not needed.

But Piper began to shift in her pose. There had been a thought. She had spent some times thinking about it. This might not be the best time. There may never be a good time, but she had to voice it out. "Alex, will you marry me?" Her big doe eyes watched as Alex, at first, sat still. She kept staring. She waited for an answer. Alex slowly turned towards her once again, cupping her cheek with a hand, gently wiping her nose with her thumb. "You're wiping my snot. So... is that a 'yes'?"

There was a long, pained look in the green eyes when Alex finally smiled again. She leaned in to capture Piper's lips with her own before the blonde could babble more.

Piper wasn't complaining at all. She couldn't. She melted right into those arms, breathing in Alex's warmth, high on love and pain. They smiled into each other's kisses, tears bathing their faces. "Don't leave. Don't break my heart," Piper heatedly whispered against Alex's lips.

Alex pulled back a little, their foreheads resting against each other. "I... I do want to try. I want to be strong for you."

Piper pressed in harder, cupping Alex's face with both hands. Tears of joy in her eyes. "Whatever happens, I'm going to be there with you."

An uncertainty in the green gaze as Alex stared into the deep, blue pools. "You promise?"

Piper leaned in for the pair of warm lips in front of her, whispering, "I do."


	38. Chapter 38

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

 _"The eyes were unreal. Silver, yes. They were large. Glowing. Unblinking. The fangs were razor-sharp! The claws were huge. Powerful. A menacing, female feline. A black-furred beast—Don't pick your nose, Jake! Where are your manners? You never learned!"_

 _Jacob Bennett, a dark-haired, eight-year-old boy, glanced up at his mother. "I'm bored. You've been telling me that story every time I come here."_

 _"This is a very important secret! You need to know the truth, so you can help your aunt. Help me! I am your mother!" Madelyn scowled at her son. She was in her mid thirties, fair skin, and long, dark hair. Her beauty was marred by her crumpled, khaki uniform._

 _"Be patient, Mad! He's just a boy!" Lillian said, gently rubbing her nephew's shoulder._

 _Madelyn turned to hiss at her older sister. "What have you been doing? Have you met Bill Chapman? He'll be able to help! Did you tell him what Eric did to me? Find Bill and tell him—"_

 _"I met Mr. Chapman."_

 _Madelyn stopped. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me? What did he say—"_

 _"He insisted that John died in a car accident. He also said that you were guilty of stealing Kubra's money, and that you made up the whole story about the fictional beast to get yourself off the hook. This is crazy, Mad. You have to stop doing this, or they're going to put you in psych." Lillian looked distraught as she whispered._

 _"No... No—fuck!" Madelyn slammed her hands down at the table._

 _"Inmate!" The guard yelled, glaring at Madelyn._

 _"Calm down, Mad! I really hate to see you like this, please," Lillian said, reluctantly glancing around. "You know... it's been tough. I've got Jake to take care of now. An extra mouth to feed. Do you... still have the money?"_

 _Madelyn paused for a second. "What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything! Why wouldn't you believe me—"_

 _"Ok, calm down. Just calm down." Lillian sighed, patting Jake's back._

 _Madelyn clenched her fists on the table. "I can't believe that you believe them... and I can't believe Bill is framing me for this. He was so nice to us. He was John's friend."_

 _"Listen, you do your time, and you get out. Jake and I will be waiting for you."_

 _"I've been in here for a year already. It's driving me nuts, Lil! I got six more years! How am I supposed to get through it!? I don't deserve this! I didn't do anything wrong!"_

 _"Keep your voice down, inmate!" Another warning from the guard._

 _Lillian glanced at the guard. "Please, Mad. You have to be strong for Jake. You can do it."_

 _Madelyn couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "They killed John. That beast! I knew because he called me before he died. He called for help... and... and now I'm locked up in here... Where's justice for my family, Lil?"_

 _Lillian had no answer. The woman took Jake to see his mother every month for the next eight months, hearing the same story over and over again, 'the secret' that no one believed._

* * *

"Fuck, man. I'm so fucked," Danny said the moment the door to the motel room was opened slightly.

Matt observed the cuts and bruises on Danny's face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"May I come in?"

Matt glanced behind Danny, making sure that there were no cops around. He closed the door to unhook the chain and opened it again.

"Thanks." Danny pushed his way into the room, and Matt closed the door behind him. He threw himself on the chair, pale and tired. "I owed some people some money. I didn't have enough, so I tried to leave the country. But they caught me first. They made me sell my beach house. They took all my money and my cars, and then they beat me up to finish the job! Fuckers! I thought they were friends!"

"You don't make friends in gambling circles. You have to be smarter than that." Matt was leaning against the wall, arms across his chest. He was wearing the shoulder holster, both guns loaded.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Danny winced as he touched his swollen, left cheek. His lips were also cut pretty badly.

"Do you want to go to the hospital? It looks bad," Matt said.

"No, I can't let my mom know this. She's going to crucify me."

"She should have done that long time ago. I bet this isn't your first time."

Danny groaned, looking away. "I'm not here for a lecture. I need help. I don't have anyone else now."

"What about your sister?"

"I need to fucking clean up." Danny walked into the bathroom and used a fresh towel to clean the blood off his face and hands. "It's been a really bad, couple of weeks for me. First, my dad just died. He got shot by some gangsters. Then, he left Piper millions in his will. Bitch got _millions_ , but she wouldn't lend me a fucking dime! I don't have a sister anymore. Fuck her!" He spat some blood into the sink and ran the water.

"And you called me because?" Matt asked, his gaze never leaving Danny's back.

Danny wiped his face with the towel. "I can't go back to England, empty-pocketed. Can you help?"

Matt paused. "Are you asking me to kill your sister?"

"Fuck, no! Just... just scare her or something. You got the guns and all. I just need some money."

"I shot your sister, but you still came to me," Matt remarked, his gaze cold.

"You didn't mean it, right? I mean, I remember her saying that it was meant for somebody else." Danny shrugged. "Look, I lost everything, man! I can't go back like this! My girlfriend would leave me, if she knew." He looked away, wiping tears from his eyes.

Matt silently stared at the helpless man, disgusted to his core. But he had his priorities, and he would embrace when the opportunity presented itself. He walked up to Danny and pulled out the gun in his left holster. "If we're going to partner up, you'll need one of these."

Danny reluctantly took the gun, gulping.

* * *

" _The last row, please."_

 _The room was dark. The little girl was sitting on the lone stool, hands on her lap._

" _GX9PQ0 R4CF3Y N6ZDIS."_

" _Extraordinary vision. The test is done for today." Bill turned the lights on. He observed the girl, his smile curious and excited. "You are perfect."_

 _The girl was small. Thin arms and legs. Pale skin, short, raven hair and luminous, green eyes. She sat, fidgety. She grew nervous every time Bill looked at her that way. His compliments felt animated, but distant. It felt as though she was an object to be studied and scrutinized. He was always watching her. He was always thinking. He would tell her exactly what to expect, what to do, and most importantly, how to feel._

" _You have been a very good girl. I am going to reward you." Bill smiled. He always smiled when he had a plan._

 _Bill walked towards the refrigerator in the kitchen, and came back to the living room. He sat down opposite to the girl, and pushed a plate of raw meat towards her. Fresh blood soaked the juicy, thick portion._

 _The girl immediately licked her lips. She had a huge appetite for someone so small. Without another word, she took her reward. Eating with both hands, she cherished the raw texture of the meat, the blood oozing in her mouth. It had been a while since she had had meat. Milk hardly satiated her these days. More. She needed more—_

No.

 _The girl gulped the blood down her throat, suddenly trying not to taste or smell it. She willed herself to treat it as if she had just had milk. She quickly finished the meat, but didn't ask for more as she usually did. Her body screamed in hunger, but her heart had begun to set its own course._

Piper.

 _Her master had slowly become the goal in everything she did. The destination of all her journeys. All she wanted was to be with Piper. She didn't want to grow up to be different from her master. She would shut out her desire, ignoring her hunger—anything—so that she could remain with her beloved human._

 _That night, the girl returned to the mansion in her cougar form. She moved through the underground tunnel. She jogged a little quicker, her heart beating fast in anticipation. She quietly made her way up to the second floor and slipped into Piper's bedroom. The blonde girl was already asleep, sprawled on the bed, drooling._

 _The cub leapt onto the bed. She caught the hem of the blanket with her teeth and pulled it up to Piper's chest. The blonde smiled in her sleep as if she knew that she was being watched and protected. Watching Piper sleep, warm and safe in her bed, was the best part of the day for Alex._

* * *

Alex loved holding Piper from the back, snaking her arms around the blonde, taking her in pleasant surprise. She loved leaning in, smelling the blonde locks, kissing the back of Piper's neck. The silky hair and the tan skin that glowed golden under the warm sunlight. The eyes that were as blue as the deep, tropical oceans. Alex could lose herself in those surreal, dreamy states forever. She breathed for Piper. Her Piper.

Her arms secured around Piper, Alex kissed the side of Piper's neck. Piper was freshly off the shower. Wrapped around by the white towel, she was standing in front of the mirror, putting on some makeups. Piper was going to a dinner with Carol, James and Danny. The three had planned to leave the States next week.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?" Piper asked as she applied her lipstick.

Red was a strong color, but Alex liked it on Piper. "Positive." Alex rested her chin on Piper's shoulder, a calm smile on her face.

"Mom asked about you. She wants to meet you sometimes. She wants to get to know the one who steals her daughter's heart," Piper said, giggling into the mirror as she stared back at Alex.

Alex stiffened. "I think I need more time."

Piper quickly turned around. She put her hand at the back of Alex's neck, softly pulling her in. "Hey, no pressure. I was just teasing you."

Alex's gaze fell upon the blue turtleneck sweater Piper had prepared on the bed. The garment would perfectly hide the injuries, but Alex couldn't escape the guilt that was beating her down every waking moment. She had no idea how she managed not to kill Piper that night. She didn't even want to think about what more damages could have been done if she didn't stop. She could still taste Piper's flesh and blood in her mouth, and she had the constant urge to vomit.

Piper gently ran her thumb over the pale cheek. "God, you're cold! You should wear more."

Alex was usually warm with her extraordinary body heat. But the effects of the drug had still lingered even after three weeks since the incarceration. Her speed and strength hadn't fully returned, and unwelcomed noises and visions still bothered her from time to time. Her sleep was horribly lacking, aiding to the constant headache she couldn't quite shake. There were moments when her body ached for the high again—the state when she floated endlessly through the mystical cloud of bliss. Before her dark desire would slip further, Piper caressed her head, pulling her in for a kiss. Piper's lipstick must have rubbed off on her mouth, but Alex didn't mind. She liked to be marked by Piper.

"Stay with me," Piper said.

Alex straightened up, perplexed.

"I know that you're fighting it. I hear you cry when you sleep."

"Hm. I don't remember the last time I actually slept."

"Your eyes were open, and you talked, but you wouldn't respond. You had nightmares." Piper feverishly caressed Alex's face. "You've got me, ok? I'm not leaving you, no matter what. We're going to go through this together."

Alex took Piper's hand and kissed it. "I hate that you make me feel needy."

"Mom's already heading there." Piper chortled as she broke away from Alex. She quickly put on her clothes, while Alex enjoyed watching. "Last chance. Wanna join us?"

Alex rolled her eyes and lied back down on the bed. She didn't want Piper to go. She realized that she had, indeed, becoming needy.

"Two hours top. I'll be home soon. Can you make it through two hours without me?" Piper teased as she approached the door.

"Bye, honey. You're a ridiculous human," Alex droned.

Piper laughed as she rushed towards Alex for a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

"You seem to be have lost some weight, darling. Are you all right?" Carol took a bite of her steak, while observing her daughter. Then, she shifted her attention to her son. "And you look… roughed. What happened to both of you?"

Piper and Danny exchanged a brief glance. Both of them wore concealed clothes with long sleeves. She swore that Danny even had some makeups on to hide some of the bruises on his face. She hadn't talked to him since their argument at the mansion and had no idea how he took care of his debt. It looked like someone had solved the problem by treating Danny as a punching bag. She only hoped that he would learn the lesson. It saddened Piper that they started fighting as soon as Bill died. If only Bill were still alive, he would know what to do with them.

"Where's Alex? We were hoping that she would join us," James said with a warm smile. The man appeared healthy and tanned from tennis matches, yachting and golfing. He seemed to enjoy life in his free time, unlike Bill, who spent all his time, obsessing with his inventions and other violent occurrences.

At the mention of Alex, Carol immediately looked at Piper. Her daughter had called to inform her that Alex was found in one of Bill's estates, but in ill condition. Piper hadn't given more details, only that Alex was alive. "I was glad to hear that she's back. How is she?"

Piper put up a smile. "She's getting better. Thanks for asking."

"She was sick?" James looked baffled as he turned to Carol. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you still tie her to the bed?" Danny scoffed over his wine.

Piper glowered at her brother, her jaw clamped shut. She still couldn't believe that he called the police on her. Her patience and understanding for this man was at an all-time low right now.

Carol glanced between her children. A mother always knew if something was up. "Please, send Alex my regards," she said to Piper.

Piper's gaze softened as she nodded at her mother.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. In fact, I could postpone my flight, if you'd like. James could go back first," Carol said.

"It's ok, mom. Thanks. We got it." Piper smiled warmly. It felt nice to know that her mother cared.

"She doesn't need your help, mom. You have no idea what she's been up to," Danny said, downing his drink.

The table fell silent for a moment before Carol turned to her son and remarked, "That's your sixth glass already, Danny. You have to drive."

Danny had a tipsy smirk on his face. "This is nothing, mom. The night has just started."

Carol cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. They all knew what Danny was capable of when drunk, and nobody wanted to see it.

* * *

Alex had been occupying the sofa in the living room for the past hour. The TV was on, its audio downed to lower level. Her head rested on a pillow, her raven manes splayed in disoriented directions, her cell phone in her hands.

"Salad and warm milk!"

"Thank you, Claudette," Alex mumbled, busy with her phone. Her headache was still horrible, but it had lessened somehow that she had been able to conceal the pain from Piper.

Claudette put the tray on the low table and looked at her. There was a long moment before she said, "It's nice to hear you speak my name."

Alex eventually looked up from the phone.

Claudette sighed. "It's beyond my imagination. Everything is." When Alex blushed, looking away, the old woman took the empty tray and left the room.

 _VauseA: Claudette was impressed that I called her by her name._

 _VauseA: It makes me nervous._

6 minutes of silence. Alex surfed through the internet while waiting, growing impatient.

 _VauseA: Nothing good on TV._

 _VauseA: I'm gonna go out and grab a burger._

 _ChapmanP: Can you not make me behave like a teenager, who can't stop checking her phone throughout a dinner?_

 _ChapmanP: And, no, you may not leave the house alone. I'll pick you up after dinner, and we'll go together._

 _VauseA: :o_

Alex blew out a breath as she put the phone on her chest. She had wanted to secretly follow Piper to the restaurant and wait outside just to be sure that everything was all right. However, Claudette had been ordered to keep an eye on Alex and report to the blonde immediately, if she disobeyed and left the mansion on her own. Alex had discussed with Piper over hiring a bodyguard, but Piper didn't like the intrusion. The blonde believed that whatever problem Matt had was to do with her father, not her. Alex had to admit that she was bothered by how Piper simply dismissed her concern, thinking it was just her paranoia. Alex, then, settled for the idea of getting a chauffeur for Piper. At first, Piper refused, since she had always driven herself, but she eventually gave into Alex's demand.

 _VauseA: Hurry home. I miss you._

19 minutes of silence. Alex kept staring at the screen of her phone.

 _ChapmanP: I love you more_.

A smile broke along Alex's full lips.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went smoothly as Carol and James busied themselves in conversations with Piper, while Danny kept ordering his drinks. Piper insisted to get the bill, and afterwards, they went outside, waiting for their cars.

When the white van came, pulling over the curbside, Carol turned and hugged Piper tighter than Piper had ever remembered.

Piper lightly yelped, chortling. "As soon as Alex is well again, we'll visit you immediately, I promise. I'll miss you so much in the meantime."

"You're strong and determined, Piper. You remind me of your father. He wasn't the best example of a person, but still, he had some admirable qualities."

Piper recalled how her mother had talked down her late husband at his funeral that his only positive quality was his wealth.

"I'm so proud of you," Carol whispered.

Piper could feel the soft rocking of her mother's body against her. It was the first time she remembered Carol crying. And it was for her. She wrapped her arms around her mother tighter, tears brimming her eyes. "Thank you."

Carol withdrew from the embrace. She wiped her tears with her fingers and put up a proper smile again, Carol Chapman's way. "Come see us soon."

Piper watched as her mother and James got into the van, and the vehicle pulled away. Danny's car came next, but it wasn't Bill's Jaguar XK120, but Danny's silver Mustang. "You shouldn't be driving unless you want to get pulled over and spend a night in jail," Piper said as she helped her stumbling brother into the car. "You know what? Let's wait for Steve. I'll make him drive you back to the hotel instead."

When Piper's black BMW arrived, she told her 'driver', the muscular, tall bodyguard Alex had chosen for her, to drive her brother. Steve Walker was a soft-spoken, blond, blue-eyed man. He was one of the low-ranked members of Kubra's syndicate, unemployed ever since the gang was dissolved. He gladly took the job as the pay was handsome, and the task was relatively easy. Alex only wanted him to work until she regained her full strength to guard Piper.

"It's out of the question, ma'am. Vause strictly ordered me to drive you and accompany you everywhere. Driving your brother and leaving you alone is out of the question." Steve was 6' 9". He would have to look down at most people around him, appearing intimidating even when he didn't try to.

Piper glared up at Steve, flustered as the valet started to look their way. Their cars were obstructing the newly arrived vehicles. "I'm the one paying you, so you listen to me. You'll get a five-hundred-dollars tip tonight for delivering my brother to his hotel safely."

Steve remained still for a moment before shifting his weight from one foot to another. "But Vause—"

"I'll talk to her about it," Piper growled. Then, she turned to give a timid smile at the valet, whispering a 'sorry'.

"All right, ma'am." Steve turned towards the Mustang, grabbed Danny and tossed him over to the passenger seat.

Piper just sighed when Steve finally drove away. She got into her own car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

 _VauseA: Where are you?_

 _VauseA: I'm starving._

Piper was distracted. She was driving, but Alex's texts kept beeping. Five minutes passed, and another text popped up.

 _VauseA: I'm going out now._

Piper fumbled for the phone and clumsily made the call. "You're not going anywhere. I'm almost home," she grumbled into the phone, "And why can't you just have Claudette cook for you? Why do you have to be difficult specifically on the night that I'm out?" Piper fumed, but stopped when she heard Alex chuckling on the other end of the line. "Two orders of double whopper, right?" She sighed into a knowing smile. She had always been amazed by her girlfriend's huge appetite.

"Wait. No, I'll go with you."

"It's ok. I just exited the highway. The burger place is just five blocks away." Piper made a turn. "All right, I'll see you soon." She hung up and drove towards the drive-thru.

 _Honk!_

Piper flinched. Alarmed, she looked up at the rearview mirror, but had to squint at the flashing headlights from the vehicle behind her. From the quick glance, it appeared to be a black van or SUV. A moment of déjà vu flashed before her eyes.

 _Fuck_.

The van drove to level Piper's car, and the window rolled down to reveal a huge, middle-aged man in a black jacket. "Use the turn signal light, lady! Jesus H. Christ!"

Piper had stomped on the brake, breathless. She watched as the van sped away. She took a moment to calm down, relief washing through her like a bucket of iced water. She might have disregarded Alex's concern as paranoia, but only because she couldn't admit that she was afraid, too. She didn't want to worry Alex more than it should. She wanted Alex to get well again, and for them to have their normal life back.

 _Normal_.

For the past eight months, since their unexpected reunion, Piper's life had been turned upside down. Piper's near-death experience. The murder of Maya, and learning of Alex's secret identity. Her father's murder. Piper was left, feeling so lost more than ever. She longed to feel 'normal' again, and she wasn't even the beast here. She couldn't imagine what psychological torment Alex had to go through to be able to act fine and nonchalant to the outside world. She wanted to help—to be there for Alex, not as a burden.

Piper gripped the steering wheel, resting her forehead against the backs of her connected hands. She took deep breaths in and released them in steady rhythm. She had been seeing Dr. Jones for the past two weeks for her wounds. His warm presence and advices had helped, but it still wasn't enough. He had suggested her some of the trusted psychiatrists he knew, if she felt ready to talk. Sometimes, she doubted her ability to go on, but the thought of Alex had been the only light at the end of the tunnel for her.

 _Pull yourself together, Piper. You are fine. You're going to be fine._

Still shaken by the harmless incident, Piper straightened up in her seat. She tried to focus on the task at hand. She grabbed her phone and went through the call log for Steve's number. She needed Steve to return home with her, or else Alex would wreak havoc.

All of a sudden, hot lights and ear-piercing booms erupted from behind. The cell phone was jerked out of her grasp. Piper was slammed against the airbag coming out of the steering wheel, stunned by the blunt impact. Her car had been smashed in the rear, lunging forward against the nearest streetlight. She could feel the seat she was sitting on lifted up above the floor, her head momentarily hitting the roof of the car. Then, there was a nasty ringing in her ears, followed by a black cloud of pain.

 _What the—_

Piper tried not to think against the hammering in her head. Slowly, she lifted her head from the steering wheel and opened her eyes. Blood trickled down her forehead. She silently berated herself for getting into trouble again. What exactly had just happened? She would be home late, and Alex would be really mad.

 _Alex_.

Piper paused for a few, dizzying moments. Alex certainly wouldn't like the sight of her bleeding.

 _I'm… bleeding?_

Piper tried to move, but it hurt all over, her head spinning. She glanced up and saw the hood of her car nastily bent up.

"Hello, Piper."

With some difficulty, Piper turned her head to the source of voice. It sounded so familiar.

"Party time, little princess." Matt smirked down at her.

That was how her father called her, but the voice now was cold and unkind. Matt continued to talk, but the meaning of his words barely registered in her head, her vision failing to focus. He unfastened the seatbelt to her seat, grabbed her and dragged her out of the ruined vehicle. She made a groggy sound of pain when he threw her down and her elbows and knees hit the hard, concrete road. She tried to cry for help, but blood came out of her mouth instead of her voice.

Piper tried to delay the inevitable by crawling away from Matt, hoping against hope that someone would drive past them right now and call the cops. But Matt wasn't having any of it. He knew that he had very little time. He lifted her up and jogged towards the back of his white truck. He opened the backdoor of the van body and pushed her in. Piper tried to get on her knees, crawling towards the exit.

"No… don't…" Piper whimpered.

Matt climbed into the vehicle with her, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Alex had the urge for a cigarette right now. She had left the comfort of the sofa and kept pacing around the living room. Her hunger had mounted, her worries skyrocketing. It had been forty minutes since Piper hung up. The blonde should be home any minute now. Alex kept mentally scolding herself to rein in her anxiety and paranoia. She knew that Piper didn't like it and didn't want them to suffer like this.

 _One. Two. Three._

Alex slowly breathed in and out. Sometimes, it helped. Most of the time, it didn't. She poured herself a glass of iced water, hoping to calm herself down. Perhaps, she might need something stronger.

Claudette gave a soft knock on the wooden, open door. "Steve is back. Is there anything else you need him to do, or should I let him go home now?"

Alex looked up, beaming. She put the empty glass down on the table and strode out into the hallway. Claudette was watching her every move as Piper had ordered. Alex had found it annoying, but she was just too happy that Piper was home now to be bothered by it.

"Pipes!" Alex rushed towards the front doors, but halted when she saw only Steve there.

"Ms. Chapman told me… umm, she gave me a specific order to drive her brother instead, because he was very drunk. She was driving home herself. She did try to call me, but the line was cut before I could answer it. I tried to call her back, but she hadn't picked up the phone," Steve reported.

Alex stiffened, her heart beating fast. Her hands and legs were shaken. She began to sway on her feet, and Claudette hurried to her side, holding her arm to prevent her from falling. Her nasty headache had immediately worsened. She felt like a chainsaw was slicing through her head again and again.

"You need to sit down," Claudette said.

Breathing hard, Alex's hands shot up to cover her mouth, and she stumbled back into the living room. She threw herself down on the sofa, shutting her eyes tightly

"Are you all right!? Should we call an ambulance!?" Claudette dashed towards the sofa, alarmed.

"Tell him to leave!" Alex growled. Her voice was noticeably lower than usual. Her fangs protruded behind her connected hands. She was in so much trouble now. How would she leave the mansion and be certain that she wouldn't transform—that her body would still obey her command. Ever since she had been injected by the drug, her hunger had been much harder to control. Maya had kill assignments to indulge her instinct, sometimes eating her victims. Alex had nothing but immense fear to suppress the instinct.

Claudette disappeared out into the hallway for a quick moment, and returned to Alex's side. The maid knelt down beside her, rubbing her back and shoulders. "He's gone now. He's gone. You're safe, little one."

The old woman continued to console her, and it took Alex a few moments to regain her composure. Alex opened her eyes again. She was lying on her side on the couch, her chest heaving for air. Her claws had retracted, leaving her palms smeared with blood. She felt the pain. It was exactly what she needed right now. She needed to _feel_. She needed to know that she was still feeling.

"Do you need a doctor?"

Alex shook her head as she carefully sat up. She fumbled for her cell phone, her hands shaken. "I… I have to call Danny. Do you have his number?"

"Yes. Right away." Claudette disappeared again for a minute before coming back with her cell phone. She skimmed through her contact list and showed Alex the number.

Alex instantly made the call, but the line kept ringing. "Fuck! He wouldn't pick up the phone!"

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Claudette looked alarmed.

"Piper. Something… must have happened to her. She was going to get me a burger, but hasn't returned. Now, I know that Steve didn't go with her, because he had to drive Danny." Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes closed. She got up from the couch, but her knees wobbled under her.

"Be careful!" Claudette caught Alex's arms just in time before the young woman would fall face-first to the floor.

Alex was limp on her knees, gripping the maid's arms for support. Her phone had slipped from the grasp, and Claudette bent to retrieve it for her. She weakly nodded in a grateful gesture as she took the phone. "I... I have to find Danny. I think he's kidnapped Piper."

"What!? Why would Mr. Danny do that to his sister!?"

"He was trying to borrow some money from Piper. She refused, so he tried to throw her in jail the last time he was here, remember? God, I'm going to fucking kill him," Alex said through her gritted teeth.

Claudette covered her mouth with her hand, horrified by what had happened. "Oh, Ms. Piper… If only Mr. Chapman were still alive, none of this would have happened!"

Alex raised her brows. Ironically, she wouldn't be here, rescued by Piper, if Bill were still alive. She quickly brushed aside the thought of the old man and his horrible deeds. She needed to focus on how to find Piper. She contemplated whether to call the police. It hadn't been forty-eight hours in order to report a missing person. Not to mention that it could get really messy, if the authority was involved, but her utmost priority was to get Piper back, safe and sound. Alex skimmed through her contact list again. _Carol Chapman_. She had the woman's number saved ever since Piper was hospitalized by gunshot wounds several months ago. She needed to at least tell Carol what actually had happened between their children.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The phone suddenly vibrated in Alex's hand, catching Alex by surprise. An unknown number. She used her thumb to swipe across the screen of her phone. "Yeah?"

"I was expecting a snarl." Matt's laugh came through the line.

Alex glanced at Claudette before turning the other way. "What did you do to Piper? Where is she now?" she growled.

"Who would have thought that it has been you all along? The bodyguard. Bill truly had amazing ways to invent fantasies and lies, and you were a good collaborator. You were part of the big secret… the secret that no one believed..." Matt seemed to momentarily drift off into his own space, murmuring almost to himself.

Alex paused. Matt had found out about her true identity. He was certainly looking for a creature like her, and it appeared that his target wasn't just Maya after all. "Where is Piper? What do you want from us?"

"She's with me now. You've failed again. You can't protect her. I'm beginning to think that you were born defected, and that was why Bill had kept you hidden. You ended up Maya's driver. What a disappointment to know that people have suffered and died because of a failure like you. You should feel ashamed of yourself, Alex. You should be rid of."

Alex gritted her teeth, anger seething underneath. She clutched the phone hard. "Whatever you want from me, just leave Piper out of it. She's just an innocent bystander. She's already suffered enough."

"Nobody is innocent in this. We're all in it together." Matt spoke calmly. "There's a warehouse on the 177th. Kubra's men used to go there for delivery. You know where I'm talking about. The first moment I see a cop, I will shoot her. You do not want to be late."

The line went dead.

"Wait—fuck!" Alex cursed as she rushed out into the hallway again. Fears tore her insides. The thought of Piper hurting was driving her insane. How could she ever forgive herself for failing Piper over and over again.

"Where are you going!?" Claudette followed into the hallway.

Alex put on a black jacket and grabbed the car key off the hook. "177th. Matt is keeping Piper there."

"Oh, that vile man Ms. Piper told me about." Claudette looked horrified. "But, please, don't go! It's surely a trap. We should call the police!"

"No! Don't! He threatened to kill Piper, if we called the cops." Alex stalked towards the front doors.

"Then, I'm coming with you." The maid followed suit, but Alex turned around and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You stay here. It's too dangerous."

"That is out of the question! Ms. Piper said—"

"I don't have time to argue with you."

Claudette gripped Alex's arm, shaking her head. "But you are still unwell, and without weapons! Please, don't go!"

Without another word, Alex brushed the maid's hands away, and stormed off the mansion.

* * *

"Finally, you pick up the phone! What's taking you so long? I've been waiting for over an hour now. Hurry up!" Danny scolded into his cell phone, panting foggy breaths. He was standing near the row of tall windows of the abandoned warehouse. It was dark without electricity and heat. Old, discarded boxes were mounted up into several, huge mounds.

"Something came up. Expect a visitor."

Danny brushed his nose with the back of his hand. He was wearing a green cap, a black, leather jacket and a pair of gray pants. "What the hell are you talking about? Where's my sister? I want the money! Now!"

"You mean that you want her money."

"I want my rightful share! We're in this together, man. Don't try to fuck with me now. Bring her here, so we can settle this shit before it gets out of hand!" Danny sneezed. "And it's fucking freezing in here!"

"You expect no repercussion from her after kidnapping her and threatening her for money? She would call the police as soon as we let her go."

Danny halted, his face paling. "What are you suggesting? No, I don't want her dead. Wait… is she still alive? You didn't kill her, did you?"

"We have to deal with her very carefully."

"What the fuck are you talking about? What have you done to her?" Danny began to pace around in panic. "What the fuck, Matt? Oh, shit, mom is going to kill me!"

"Your mother is the least of all worries. You asked me to kidnap your sister. Well, we talked, and she offered me more than you could ever give me. We cut a deal. This is my last warning as a friend. You have a visitor."

"What? You're fucking kidding me, right...? Matt... Hello!?" Danny fumed at his phone when Matt hung up. "Bastard!" He suddenly halted when he heard the sound of metal creaking. His hands were shaking as he pulled out a handgun that was tucked into the small of his back, his palms sweaty despite the cold air. His heart was in his mouth as he aimed at the entrance of the warehouse.

There it was. The moment finally came when the metal door to the warehouse began to slide.

Danny bit his bottom lip, and pulled the trigger.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

* * *

Piper woke up again to find herself lying on the hard, dusty floor of the truck. She had a gag in her mouth, her hands linked to her back by a handcuff. Trails of dry blood drew from her forehead down to her right cheek and neck. She looked around to find several plastic containers. A few ropes. Tool boxes. She observed the surrounding as she tried to remember what had led her here.

 _The family dinner. The car accident… Matt._

Her first, hazy thought was to call Polly and berate her. Then, Piper gradually recalled more details of the car crash before she could get to the burger place. She had been kidnapped. Matt wanted her for something, and she feared that it wasn't her money. This was the man whom she believed had murdered her father. Regret would be an understatement, if she were to describe how she felt for disregarding Alex's concern all along.

Piper started to kick the wall of the van body, grunting against the gag. Hopefully, someone would hear her and inspect the truck. As if on cue, the vehicle pulled over. Piper glanced around, bewildered. Only a short moment later, the backdoor was swung opened. The first thing she saw was his dead gaze behind his killer smile.

"We're home," Matt said. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her out of the vehicle. His touch was anything but gentle.

Piper was thrust forward, moving towards the front doors of the Chapman mansion. Her head hurt like hell, her legs wobbly. Matt had parked the truck along the driveway. Piper just assumed that he stole the remote control for the mansion's electric gate from her car. She subtly slowed down her pace, feigning it as fatigue, buying herself some times to think. Matt must have a reason to risk bringing her back to the mansion. She needed to know what he was after. He didn't seem to stop even after Maya and Bill's death. It felt very much like a personal vendetta now.

… _Alex_

The last thought sent chill down Piper's spine. Alex was waiting for her at home. She had to somehow find a way to warn her. Piper instantly turned and darted the other way.

"Get back here!" Matt sprinted after her and caught her arm, swinging her around.

Rolling onto the ground, Piper madly kicked at him, grunting. She tried to cause as much trouble as she could, hoping that someone inside the mansion might catch them. Matt caught her and pulled her down to meet his upward knee, effectively immobilizing her for a moment. Fallen to the ground, Piper was pretty sure that her eyes were open, but for a moment, all she saw was a hot flash of white. Matt grabbed her again and lifted her up, carrying her over his shoulder. This time she could offer only small resistance.

"Don't try to make it any more difficult for us tonight. I've already decided to end it badly for you, but it could be worse. Do not test me," Matt said as he kicked the front doors open. He threw her to the floor, taking a moment to look around.

Piper whimpered as she landed hard on the floor. After a few moments to catch her breath, she looked up to see Matt walking around, great curiosity and suspicion in his eyes. He was certainly searching for someone—something. She quickly glanced around for a sign of Alex, praying that somehow Alex had heard their fight out in the front yard. Her cougar's hearing had always been exceptional.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot."

At female voice, Piper snapped, looking up.

Matt was standing, facing the living room, while Claudette was behind him, holding a shotgun in her hands. It was one of the weapons Bill had always kept in the mansion.

Deep relief flooded through Piper, her shoulders relaxed. Having a moment to retreat, she only realized now how hurt her chest was after the nasty impact from the car crash. It was difficult to breathe. She suspected that her ribs might have been fractured or broken. But she walled in her pain as she glanced around again, trying to locate Alex. She needed to know where Alex was, and if the woman was all right.

"Move into the living room. Do it now!" Claudette ordered.

Both hands raised in the air, Matt refused to move further. He slightly turned towards his left, where the front doors were. "I've been waiting—"

Piper and Claudette immediately glanced at the same direction, but found the doors still shut. Then, Piper heard a rustling sound. She turned to see Matt swiftly turning, grabbing the shotgun and pushing the barrel out of his way. Piper shot up to her feet, jumping at Matt, but he shoved her down to the floor.

"Ms. Piper!" Claudette tried to pull the weapon back, but the struggle was short-lived as Matt was much stronger than her. He pushed the barrel against the old woman's chest.

Piper screamed against her gag.

 _BANG!_

Her ears were ringing from the gunshot blast. Blue eyes shut for a moment that she wished to be forever. Some of the blood sprinkled over her face and hair. Piper opened her eyes again, staring as Claudette lied motionless on the floor, a large pool of blood beneath her. Tears streamed down Piper's face before her mind could register what had just happened. She felt the violent shake through her body. The atrocity she had just witnessed was more than she could take.

Matt slowly wiped the blood off his face with his forearm. He appeared to be slightly shaken, too. For a moment, he seemed 'human'. He turned to glare down at Piper. "People died, trying to save your monster. It's all on you."

Rage erupted within her. Piper shot up to her feet and leapt at him, using her body to knock him down. They rolled on the floor before he got up and started kicking her in the stomach, stomping on her leg. She shut her eyes tightly at the pain that multiplied tenfold from the impact of the car crash.

Panting, Matt eventually stopped, beads of sweat forming on his face. He stared down at her. Piper wanted to defy him with a glare, but she was no longer in the state to try to keep her eyes open. "Your father stole the life that I could have. That is why we're here right now, and you will pay for it. I will make you watch everything you have disappear. I will ruin Bill's most precious things in his life. I will shatter the person that you are, and I will destroy his invention. You may pray that it will be fast," Matt said with finality, and then walked out through the front doors.

Piper's ears were still ringing, but she had caught the contempt in his voice very clearly. She had had everything in life delivered to her on a silver platter, and it scared her to death now that she knew that it was about to be over.

Matt came back with plastic containers, reeking of oil. He marched up the stairs, and when Piper heard splashing sounds, she knew what he was up to. There was no sound of fighting at all, and it relieved Piper that Alex wasn't home. After a while, Matt came downstairs, empty-handed, and stalked out of the mansion towards his truck again. More oil. He returned and continued his task in all of the rooms on the first floor. He had a smile on his face as he walked in and out of the rooms, Piper helplessly watching.

"You see, I used to live in a sizable house. Not a mansion like this, but a very good-sized house. I had a successful father and a loving mother. I had two dogs and a python. I went to the best school and ate the best food. We were so much alike, Piper." Matt walked out again to get more oil from the truck. When he came back, he continued to talk leisurely as if he was watering plants. "And, then, one day, my mother told me that a monster had killed my father. His name was John Bennett, your father's partner. He was murdered by Diane, the mother of the beast you're trying to protect."

Piper paused. Her head heavy, the smell of gasoline filled her lungs. She needed a minute to think. _John Bennett_. Her father had told her that John and Diane died in a car accident. Obviously, it was just another one of Bill's lies.

"They tried to sell the story of a car accident, but my mother didn't believe them. She got a call from my father when he was trapped in the lab with Diane that night. They didn't want trouble, so they had her thrown into prison to shut her up. She tried to contact Bill for help, but he ignored her. She then tried to tell everyone about the beast, but no one believed her. Not even me. I mean, who would, right?" Matt shook his head. "After a year and eight months, she got years added to her sentence for drugs. She became an addict... She hung herself in the bathroom."

Piper watched as Matt emptied the last container and cast it on the soaked carpet in the living room, where the memories of her happiness used to be. Her father and mother. Her cougar. Their laughs and embraces.

Matt took out a lighter from his pocket. "I lost everything and everyone I held dear to me. I was left with nothing. No hope. No future... The story of my life will become yours tonight."

Piper's gaze was fixed on the small flame before it was tossed down to the carpet.

Red.

Sea of flames erupted. Piper squint at the scorching heat. Matt grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder. He, then, marched out of the mansion. Fire spread very quickly. Piper watched in vain as Matt carried her along the driveway.

When Matt reached his truck, he opened the van body and shove Piper inside. He turned to watch the burning mansion, fire reflected in his gaze. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured.

Her home. The safe harbor her father had built for their family. It was burning in fire of hate, and Piper felt so powerless that she could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

Alex bit her bottom lip as she very carefully and quietly pushed the old window open. After narrowly escaping the shower of bullets coming from inside the warehouse, she decided to go around the back and find another entrance less risky. She couldn't believe that Matt had just fired at her as she had expected him to want to make some sort of deal. But she quickly brushed away the distracting thoughts, focusing on her priority that was to find Piper.

The gap was wide enough, and Alex climbed in. Her fast movement was still reliable even with her less-than-perfect state. There were tall mounds of boxes and trashes, blocking her view, so she closed her eyes and used her good ears to try to locate the noises made by the shooter.

Heavy breathing. A suppressed cough. Alcoholic breath. A few reluctant footsteps.

Alex looked to her right. The target was there on the other side of the mound. She listened some more, and concluded that he was most likely alone. She sneaked around and found the shooter. It was dark in the warehouse, and the man was standing with his back towards her. At the first glance, she realized that it wasn't Matt. Wasting no time, she leapt at him, plunging him to the floor. His gun spun off his grasp. Dust fumed as they rolled along the concrete floor, struggling to take control. She beat him rather easily. His cap fell off, and the moonlight shone through the murky, tall windows upon his face.

Straddling him, Alex halted for a second. "Danny?"

"What?" Danny squinted up at her, dust all over his face and head. "You—oh, shit—"

Alex grabbed his collar, pulling him to stand up with her. Blood rushed to her head. "What kind of a fucking joke is this? Where is Piper!?" She snarled in his face.

"I don't know! I don't know where she is! Matt took her!"

"He told me to come here to find Piper. Now, where is she!? I'm not going to ask again!"

"H—he was supposed to meet me here, but he bailed! He said that Piper struck a deal with him, and he took her offer. He backed out of this, but then you came before I could leave!"

"What offer? What are you talking about?" Alex tried to make sense of what Danny had just said. Matt had risked so much in his search for creatures like Maya and her. He had murdered Bill, and had been in hiding until tonight. He was now a man who had nothing to lose. Piper's money (or Bill's) didn't seem to appeal to Matt.

"I was in a huge debt, ok? I needed money. He was a friend. At least, he helped some." Danny grumbled, brushing the dust off him.

Alex's gaze was fixed upon him like a predator on its prey. His skin was warm, and the veins on his neck were pulsing hard. She still remembered the taste his sweet flesh and the smell his blood. It was years ago, but she had never forgotten. Whenever Maya had her raw meals, Alex had Danny to think of. She had Nathan Cole to remember.

"Even Larry helped, but my own sister didn't care," Danny said, and then turned to smirk at Alex. "You're fucking her, right? She's cold. Be careful, or she'll break your heart."

Alex stared hard at Danny. It took every ounce of her strength to refrain herself from attacking this man. "We warned you about Matt. You knew that he almost killed your sister, but you still went to him? Did you even think about going to the police?"

Danny sighed. "What did you expect me to do? We can't prove that he shot Piper."

"That man killed your father."

"My dad is still alive. Piper's isn't." Danny scoffed.

Alex clenched her fists, hate twisted in her heart at the mere sight of Danny. "What exactly are you planning to do with Piper tonight?"

Silence.

When Danny looked away, Alex gripped his shoulder, her claws cutting into his flesh.

Danny bent, crying in pain. "Aaaaah! I—I don't know! It's not my idea!"

"Liar." Alex clawed deeper into his flesh, causing him to scream even louder. The thoughts of everything that Danny had done came rushing back. A disgusting man that he had always been. He had hurt Alex in the past, and now targeted his own sister.

"Please! It fucking hurts! What are you doing to me!?" Danny was now on his knees, struggling to push Alex away. He looked increasingly horrified at her superhuman strength. "Please, let me go! I swear I don't know where she is!"

"Liar," Alex said. Blood in her eyes now.

Kicking at the floor, Danny looked over his shoulder, shocked to see her claws. He looked up at her, stunned to see her constricted pupils, slit-like eyes. "W—what the hell are you!? Jesus, you're not a fucking human! Fuck! Let me go!"

 _Liar_.

Alex stared down at the helpless prey in her grip. The power overwhelmed her all of a sudden. She could tell him that he was wrong, that he was a liar. She could inflict pain upon him for disagreeing. She could do many things to make him say whatever she wished. But she couldn't, because he was right. She was not human, and would never be. Moments of when she had mauled Piper flashed before her eyes, and she recoiled in fright. Alex's claws retracted, and Danny scrambled up to his feet, panting. He leapt at the gun on the floor several feet away, grabbed it and aimed at Alex.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

There wasn't a second to think. Alex rolled to the floor to avoid the bullets, and jumped at Danny with her incredible speed. A bullet graced the left side of her forehead as she landed on him. She whipped the gun away from his hand, her other hand grabbing his head. He screamed when her claws cut into his skull, blood dripping down his head. Alex glanced up at the windows, looking into the dark street. The neighbors or passersby might have heard them.

"Shut up!" Alex snarled as she bit down at his neck.

Danny's body thrashed against Alex, but she was too strong for him. His movements slowed down. His grips on her arms loosened.

Green eyes fluttered closed as blood flowed into her mouth, down her throat. A warm chunk of flesh. She chewed. She swallowed it.

 _It tastes... so good_.

Alex didn't want to move. She didn't want to wake from this dream—this nightmare. It was what she had always wanted.

Danny still tried to push her away, but his punches were weak now. Then, the siren came, blaring just outside the warehouse. Someone must have heard the shooting since Alex had arrived and called the police.

 _Fuck_.

Alex opened her eyes, frozen in panic. There was blood trickling down her forehead. His blood was dripping down from her lips to her chin. It was the last thing she would want the police or anyone to see. She shot up to her feet and rushed out through the backdoor. She crossed the street and hid behind one of the big trees. She couldn't be caught now. She had to find Piper first. She had to bring Piper home. That was what she should be thinking about.

 _Liar_.

Alex bent, retching. That was a lie. She had momentarily forgotten about Matt and his deadly threat. She had ended up succumbing to the thirst of flesh and blood, which she had suppressed all her life. Her hands on her knees, she felt the stings on her skin as her claws had unconsciously dug into it. She raised a hand to cover her mouth as she bawled a silent cry. She despised what she was, but there was no running away from it. Her true nature was becoming more apparent each day past.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Gunshots echoed from the distance. Alex sneaked a peek from behind the tree. Danny came out through the backdoor of the warehouse across the street, limping towards his silver Mustang. There was blood all over his jacket. He got into the vehicle, started the engine and gunned out of the parking lot. The police came out of the warehouse, firing at the Mustang. Danny's car swerved in an attempt to lose the chase, but lost its balance and crashed into the tree where Alex was hiding.

 _BOOM!_

A great ball of heat shot up into the air. Alex fell backwards to the ground, the air knocked out of her lungs. She coughed as she rolled to her side, trying to crawl away from the burning vehicle.

"'Hey, you!"

Panting, Alex looked up and saw one of the cops running towards her. He was a big, dark-haired man, a gun in his hands. She got up to her feet, trying to run away, but he caught her by the jacket and pulled her to a stop. He looked at her up and down, horrified by the blood on her face and her clothes.

"Are you injured!? Are you hurt anywhere!?" The cop yelled against the new wave of explosion.

Alex grabbed his wrist, turned him around and hauled him against the tree, knocking him out of cold. Quickly, she ran away as fast as she could down the street. The last thing she wanted was to get involved with the police. She needed to fucking focus again and find Piper. Her legs almost gave in, but she forced herself to keep going.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

As if on cue, her phone vibrated. Alex had to slow down and took a turn into an alley. She took her phone out of her pocket, and looked at the screen.

 _Unknown number._

"Yeah?" Alex breathed hard, wiping blood from her cheek with the back of her free hand.

"I called Danny, but he didn't pick up the phone, so I knew that you were the one walking away."

Alex's jaw clamped shut when she heard Matt chortling on the other end of the line. "Where is Piper?" She kept her voice calm, while her blood boiled inside.

"Did you kill him?"

Alex paused, sweat and blood coating the right side of her face.

"Did you?"

"No."

"Oh, Alex. You are truly a disappointment."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut. She hated when Matt acted as if he knew—as if he understood what she really was. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"John Bennett. Does the name ring any bell to you?"

A moment passed. Everything, then, became clear to Alex. All the problems. All their losses and pain. The chaos had started long ago, and both Piper and her were just casualties, caught in the tragedy.

"I've searched for you for so long. It turned out not that Maya wasn't the one, but you, the one that was hidden away... But the chase is over now. What your mother did can't be undone. It's best that you take responsibility now, so that no more people will have to suffer in your place. They _will_ suffer, if you refused. I will make sure of that."

"Let Piper go," Alex muttered, her lips trembling.

"It's not your place to make any demand." His voice was calm, but seethed with impatience.

Alex gripped her phone so hard, her knuckle whitened. "I swear that you will not be amused when I see you again," she growled.

"Then, I can't wait. Brooklyn Bridge. You don't want to be late."

Her hands shaken, the cell phone slipped off her grasp and fell next to her feet. Alex leaned back against the wall, out of breath. Her fangs jutted out, her constricted-pupil eyes were wide open, watching as a police car raced by. Against the siren blaring, his words kept echoing in her head.

 _The chase is over_.

* * *

Hands linked to her back, Piper was lying on the floor of the vehicle. The truck was on the move. She could hear the sound of honking from the outside. They must be on a busy road somewhere.

Piper kept kicking the wall as hard as she could, making noises along the way. Then, her body lurched and rolled to front when the truck came to an abrupt halt, its tires screeching. The sound of honking blared through the area, followed by angry yelling from different people. For a moment, Piper got her hopes up. People were near, and they might be able to catch her noises.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Gunshots pierced into the air. Piper froze as she listened to people screaming. Their rushed footsteps could be heard. Her eyes widened, her heart beating faster.

 _What the hell is going on!?_

The backdoor of the truck was swung open. Matt was holding a gun in his right hand. He pulled Piper out of the truck, literally throwing her to the ground. Piper inwardly grunted as she hit the tarmac. Lying on her stomach, she looked up and realized that she was actually lying in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge.

The truck was stopped, and parked across the three lanes, effectively blocking the traffic. Some people were running away, but some had stayed, hiding behind their vehicles, shocked, but also curious. Some were holding their cell phones up to catch the moment that they didn't get to see every day. Piper dully grumbled. She was going to die, and people were going to record her death and post it on the internet. Tonight just couldn't get any worse than this.

Matt fired into the air a few more times, keeping the people at bay. He reloaded his gun, and then bent down to release the gag from Piper's mouth. "Here we go."

Piper choked, moving her jaw to lose the facial strain. She hadn't realized how much she had needed this. It felt like her whole face muscles had been crunched up. She cried out when she suddenly felt a hand fisting her hair, pulling her up to stand on her knees.

"Scream," Matt said.

Piper struggled to stay close to him. "W—what?"

"You will cry for your life." Matt put the gun at the back of her head. The cold metal sent chill down her spine.

Piper didn't understand what he wanted. She didn't care, and she wasn't going to question anymore. She was exhausted and scared. She bellowed, going as loud as she could. As she cried for help, more bystanders gathered around. Keeping the distance, they were pointing at her, murmuring. Some were on the phone, presumably calling the police.

Only moments later, a pool of spotlight shone down upon the bridge. Piper squinted as she looked up to see a helicopter hovering. Then, the police carefully edged in. News reporters began to advance towards the front of the stopped vehicles, cameras ready.

Piper tried not to pay them any attention when Matt tightened his grasp on her hair, yanking her around like an animal. It wasn't a sight to see, and furious, regrettable tears filled her eyes.

"Beg," Matt ordered, sharply pulling her hair back.

Piper sharply whimpered. She was sure that the movement must have drawn blood. "H—help! Please! Please, help me! I… I don't want to die!"

"Keep going. Yes, good girl. Aren't you always the good girl?" Matt looked at the spectators, a crooked smile on his lips.

Piper glanced up at her captor. She had grown to loathe that smile. It disgusted her to the core, and even more when she thought of her father, Claudette and her ravaged home. Rage flooded her heart, and it blinded her. She shot up to her feet and threw herself at him, using her body to tackle him down. The crowd yelled. Two men started to run towards Piper, but Matt scrambled up to his feet, firing his gun up into the sky.

"Stay the fuck away!" Matt shouted as he aimed the gun at the crowd, stopping any of them from trying to approach. He grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her towards the edge of the bridge. He fired a few more rounds to make sure that no one was trying anything funny.

The helicopter had to divert its direction, keeping the distance. In her dizzying state, Piper glanced down at the East River, noting two police boats approaching. She was so exhausted and battered. She just wished that someone would help end this nightmare that she was in.

* * *

In her creamy robe, Carol was sitting on her side of the bed in her hotel room, a book in her hands. James was sitting by the desk, reading news from his iPad. It was almost midnight, and they were about to turn in.

"Wow... this is insane," James mumbled as he watched a news channel.

Carol softly sighed, lowering her book a little. "Any exciting news at this hour?"

"There's a gunman taking a woman hostage on the Brooklyn Bridge." James frowned as he continued to watch the LIVE coverage. "He's got a gun to her head. And... well, nobody seems to know what he wants yet. The police is trying to get him to calm down and negotiate."

"The world is so crazy these days. I'm not exactly surprised by this kind of news anymore," Carol said, resuming her reading.

"Wait... what the..." James zoomed in on the iPad. "You have to see this, Carol! Look!" He got up and rushed to the bed. He lifted the iPad to her, almost hitting her face.

Carol suppressed her annoyed groan as she lowered her book to her lap. "James, please—" She tried to brush the iPad away, but then stopped. Her eyes widened, her gaze as still as stone. Horror was an understatement when she watched her only daughter kneeling at the edge of the bridge, blood on her face and clothes, a gun to her head. The gunman appeared to be Polly's special friend, who had visited Piper at the hospital months ago. Carol wasn't even sure if what she was seeing was real. It looked just like a scene from a movie, only with her daughter as the victim. With real wounds and blood.

"Oh, my God... Piper..."

* * *

Piper was on her knees, silently waiting for his next move. She had never felt this vulnerable in her life. Hurt and humiliated. Publicly. She didn't want to cry, but tears just involuntarily poured out. Tears of anger and betrayal. She wished that she were stronger to fight him. She wished that she had been more careful and, perhaps, would be able to protect those she cared about. But now she was most definitely going to die, and all was in vain.

"I didn't want to make this difficult on you. Despite everything, we did become friends. But I have my priority," Matt said. He was panting, sweaty face and palms. He seemed scared of something, too, but she just wasn't sure what. Maybe he had just realized how deep of a shithole he had dug himself in. He had certainly put on the biggest show in New York City tonight, and he wasn't going to walk away freely from it. Maybe he had started to get scared now. Or maybe he got all too excited for it. He seemed as unstable as the situation they were in tonight. The police were now involved, and it was beyond Matt's control now.

Matt studied her for a moment, his tone softened. "I wish that I could make it less painful for you, but—"

"Just shut your fucking mouth." Piper looked away.

"I admire your spirit. I would like you a lot more if we met under different circumstances." Matt chuckled as he continued to pace back and forth. He occasionally waved his gun to keep the cops away. "This is nothing personal. Not between you and me, all right?"

Piper didn't even want to listen anymore. Nothing he said made sense to her. He had hurt and killed the people she cared dearly. It was fucking 'personal' to her. Tears blurred her vision. Piper wasn't sure if the idea of death was as scary as it used to be. Killing Maya and losing her father had definitely changed her perception of how things worked, how cruel fate could be. But nothing, life or death, could scare her more than losing Alex.

"Let… me through... this... urgent..." The familiar voice rang from the distance, interrupting Piper's train of thoughts.

Blue eyes looked up, searching. Piper stiffened, her heart racing. Alex's voice had pierced through the loud chatters. Her tall frame and deep, green gaze stood out among the crowd. The woman had pushed through many people to the front line. Their gazes locked, Alex walked towards Piper as the nearest cop turned towards her.

"Please, step away, ma'am! Step away!" the cop shouted. The other officers started to approach them after seeing that he could barely hold Alex back.

"I know him. I have to talk to him," Alex said. Blood on her hair and face, she was clearly out of breath from running, but still tried to keep her composure. The first moment her gaze landed on Piper, she didn't look at anyone—anything else. She easily pushed the cops away and kept walking towards Piper. She stopped a small distance in front of the blonde, her gaze observing if Piper had been seriously hurt.

Under the intense, green gaze, Piper wasn't sure how to feel. She was embarrassed, feeling defeated to let Alex see her like this. Although she felt a relief to see Alex here, just in case this would be her last night on earth, fear began to grip her. Matt had wanted this all along. It was Alex he had searched for.

Matt became absolutely still. He was completely fixated on Alex's arrival. He had wished for it, and succeeded. "I knew that you'd come," he finally said. "I knew that you wouldn't miss it for the world. It's once in lifetime thing. You'd be proud of yourself."

"You don't know me," Alex snarled.

"Of course, I do. Very well, too."

Her pupils constricted in anger, Alex clenched her fists. "This is between us. Let her go," she growled.

 _No... No, please..._ Piper began to move on her knees, fidgety. Alex shouldn't risk it like this.

The cops were yelling at each other, but didn't interfere as Matt aimed the gun at Piper's head again.

"I will," Matt said.

Everyone paused.

"You're all I think about. After I lost everything, I spent every waking moment, thinking how I would kill you. I used to think that it'd make me feel better. But, no... no, I don't think so. I'd never feel better, because your death cannot undo what happened." A smile gradually curved up Matt's lips. "But I can make you feel exactly how I felt. You owe me, Alex. Now, you must fulfill the obligation."

As if time had suddenly stopped, Alex looked at Piper in the eye, and Piper held her breath. Piper didn't allow another thought to enter her mind, to disrupt the image of Alex before her.

"Show yourself." His words came almost a whisper. Almost lost in the wind. "Show everyone what you really are, or I'll have pieces of her brain scattered at my feet. Your call."

People began to chatter, but Piper couldn't hear them. She froze, many thoughts crashing, warring against one another in her mind. The cold barrel pressed against the back of her head had nothing on what Matt had demanded from Alex. Being exposed would ensure Alex's incarceration. Indefinitely. Piper couldn't stand even the thought of Alex going through the suffering again. She couldn't have that. She wouldn't allow it to happen.

Piper's trance was broken the moment Alex looked away from her. Alex sharply turned, her clenched fists trembling. Piper inwardly gasped as she saw blood oozing out, trickling down Alex's hands. Her claws must have cut into her own palms. Alex reacted almost immediately. Fear and rage were palpable in the green eyes.

"No, Al, you can't—" Piper tried to get up to her feet, but Matt smashed the gun at her head, knocking her down.

"Don't you hurt her!" Alex snarled, and her voice came out a coarse roar against the siren.

Matt stopped dead, staring at the raven-haired woman in front of him. It was as though he had just fully realized that he was face-to-face with the creature his mother had told him for the first time. He studied her, counting millisecond for the transformation he had never seen. "Show me... that you are real," he breathed.

Lying on the ground, Piper glanced up at Alex, her head spinning. There was fear in Matt's trembling voice, but she doubted that he was afraid of the creature he had been searching for so long. Instead, he was afraid that his mother's tale wasn't real after all—that all of his sacrifices were all in vain. If anything, no matter what happened tonight, they all were fighting to their last breath to cling to their sanity.

"Please... don't... do it," Piper pleaded, tears brimming her eyes. If Alex surrendered to Matt's demand, it was all over between them. There would be no turning back, nothing to look forward to. Alex would be taken away, and Piper would lose everyone she had held dear. She would be the same as Matt, overwhelmed by emptiness, driven into despair.

"Piper! Piper!"

Piper halted for a second before looking up, stunned to see her mother trying to get through the crowd. Calling out for Piper, Carol reached out her arm as the police tried to block her. For the first time, Piper witnessed how frightened her mother was, the immense fear in the woman's eyes. She hadn't expected her mother to learn the news this fast, or worse, to have seen how miserable she was. She hadn't expected her mother to show up, desperately calling for her.

 _Mom._

Tears streamed down Piper's face as she thought of how painful it would be for her mother to see what was about to happen to her. No parent deserved it. But, then, no one deserved what Matt and his family did. Her gaze slowly drifted back to Alex, meeting with the solemn, green eyes. Alex was watching her, her expression unreadable. Then, all her thoughts ceased. She couldn't breathe for she knew exactly what was going through Alex's mind. It was then that Piper realized her ultimate decision.

The moment Alex held out her right hand, her claws growing at her fingertips, Piper pushed herself up. She spun around and caught Matt off-guard. She lunged at him with full force, plunging them both off the edge of the bridge. Screams of horror filled the air. The few seconds that she was free falling felt agonizingly slow, tormenting her with thoughts and deep regrets for every mistake that she had done—for every single moment that she hadn't spent with Alex. How she wished now to have only a moment longer with her.

Last thing Piper heard was Alex's shouting her name before a great pain stabbed through her whole.

* * *

Silence.

For a split second, every sound sank deep into dreadful silence. Then, silence was broken with screams. Everyone rushed towards the edge of the bridge, but Alex was naturally faster. In one leap, and without second thought, Alex flew off the edge. A few people were trying to grab her back, but failed. People were yelling for help. The police were shouting into their radios.

Alex kept her arms and legs close together. She shut her eyes as her body slid into the freezing water. The cold bit into her flesh like vicious needles. The two police boats were some distance away, but she didn't count on them for effective, immediate help. The water was dark and cold. She only trusted her own strength and instinct.

Pain was the first sensation Alex felt at the impact. Gravity worked faster than she could think, pulling her down fast. It took her mind and body a few moments to register what was happening, where she was and what she was set out to do.

 _Piper_.

Alex's eyes fluttered open, searching in the dark water. Her legs started kicking. She took off her jacket for better mobility. She turned around, her arms gliding. With some help from the moving rays of light penetrating into the water from the police boats, she spotted two figures some southward distance away. She propelled towards them, faster than the lights could find them. She found Piper's arm and pulled her close. She tried to swim, but the current was too strong. She fought it for a moment before eventually giving in, letting the flow take them. She kicked her legs, gradually ascending to the surface. Her body stiffened, she could barely keep her eyes open. But she couldn't fail, knowing that Piper's life was in her hands. She couldn't give up now. She gazed up at the rippling lights on the surface. She held her last breath and kicked harder and harder.

Just a moment. One moment longer.

One more chance.

 _Now!_

Her head rose above the water. Alex opened her mouth, heaving for air. She wiped her face with her free hand, looking around. She was shivering, and in pain, but commanded herself to ignore everything but the task at hand. She tightened her grip around Piper and began to swim. The weight felt heavy, and Alex turned to look over her shoulder. Matt was also dragged along, his tight grip on Piper's arm.

Matt unconsciously coughed out water, and began to regain his consciousness. He opened his eyes, and after a moment, looked around in puzzlement, shivering uncontrollably. Then, panic set in, and he snatched Piper, pushing her down to keep himself afloat. "Help! Help us! We're over here—"

"Let go off her!" Alex punched Matt in his face, causing him to lose his hold on Piper. She quickly pulled the blonde up and tried to keep Piper's head above the water. Piper secured in her arm again, she swam towards the nearest land she could see. They had drifted too far from the police boats for them to hear or see them.

Yelping, Matt latched onto Piper's arm to keep himself from drowning. Alex had no choice but to keep swimming. She had to find land before they would freeze to death.

Eventually, Alex found the muddy, level open area. She pulled Piper along with her and gently laid her down on the ground. Wheezing, she cursed at the pain prodding at every inch of her body, her mobility greatly restricted. She shuddered as the sharp, night wind swept against her. She couldn't even speak now. Her lips were purple, her skin the color of ash. Pain was biting deep into her bones, but the thought of Piper pulled her back to the emergency at hand.

"… Pipes," Alex muttered through her chattering teeth. She shakily got up to her knees beside the blonde and started to perform CPR. It took her a moment before her body could function the way she wanted. She had not a single moment to waste. If the fall didn't kill Piper, the drowning might.

Eyes closed, Piper was lying flat on her back. She was not breathing or responding, her body as white as a sheet.

Alex kept pumping down on Piper's chest, cursing at herself for letting this happen. "Come on, Pipes… Come back…" Alex continued to switch between blowing breath into Piper's mouth and pumping her heart. She couldn't feel her own lips or hands now. She couldn't feel her knees. She couldn't even tell if she was still breathing, but she wouldn't stop. Her body functioned like a robot on its last, given command. She wouldn't let Piper's sacrifice go in vain. She wouldn't be able to live with it. "... Pipes... Come back… you have to—" Alex suddenly halted. She wasn't sure what was going on with her body. Perhaps, the cold had finally gotten to her. For a moment, she just stared down at her unmoving hands. It was as though someone had abruptly shut down her energy—her life source.

But it wasn't her exhaustion. Alex noted an arm around her neck, a sharp, foreign object deep into her left ribcage. Her body was numbed with cold before the new pain ruthlessly tore through, burning her left side. Gritting her teeth, she began to struggle to lose Matt's grip, but it seemed to only intensify the pain. He was holding her down to her knees, twisting the knife in her side.

"You don't… deserve… to be…" Matt muttered through his trembling lips.

His words echoed in her head. Rage and pain fumed within her. Her fangs jutting out, Alex roared as she shot up to her feet, grabbing his arm around her neck and lifting it overhead. The knife was pulled out in the process, and slipped off his grasp. Alex ignored the pain. She twisted his arm and drove him to his knees. Standing over him, she stared down into his bewildered eyes. He was terrified by her superhuman strength. She then smashed his arm down against her thigh, breaking it like a twig.

Matt cried at top of his lungs, tears pricking at his bloodshot eyes, but Alex couldn't seem to hear him. She only saw his mouth wide open, veins popping along his neck. She didn't care. She dragged him by the limping arm and stalked into the water once again. The water up to her knees, she shove him around and then pushed him face down. She straddled his back, holding him in place with a fist in the hair of the back of his head. Matt thrashed with all his might, his hands digging into the wet ground, but it did very little to fight off her strength.

Alex kept her grip steady. She simply waited. Until everything calmed down. Until she couldn't feel the slightest struggle. No more sounds. No more secrets. She let go and watched his body float in the dark water, motionless. She had seen many corpses before by Maya's hands, but he was the first by her own doing. Just as her mother had slain his father, subsequently destroying a boy's life, corrupting who his soul. The ugly cycle repeated itself, and Alex wondered if it would ever end.

Green eyes refused to blink. Alex kept staring at him, counting the seconds that he would wake and try to attack her again. He never did.

 _It's over... the chase is over..._

A shaky breath escaped her lips, Alex turned around, but with increasing difficulty. She started to feel her strength leaving her, the pain on her side intensifying tenfold as the adrenaline rush was gone. She struggled back to the land again, crawling towards Piper and lying down next to her.

 _Cold. So cold._

Alex's mind was about to shut down, but she glanced up at the sound of siren approaching. A relief washed through her as help was coming their way. Her attention shifted back to Piper once more when the blonde began to cough out water. Blue eyes eventually fluttered open.

"Pipes," Alex called out, her voice coarse. She found it harder and harder to breathe by the second. She offered a strained smile as the blonde turned to look at her.

"Alex," Piper whispered. She smiled back.

And that was all Alex needed. Her body began to relax as she watched Piper's smile. She couldn't really feel anything now but the joy in her heart. Piper was safe, and that was all that mattered.

The blaring siren grew louder, and it started to annoy Alex. She glanced up at the source of noise, noting the flashing lights some distance away.

Then, panic set in the blue eyes. Piper tried to move closer to Alex, but her handcuffed hands only added to the difficulty. "Alex..., you're bleeding. Try not to move."

Only then that Alex looked down and saw the pool of blood growing beneath her. Green eyes were wide. Fear suddenly overwhelmed her, and she began to tremble.

"It's ok, Alex. They're coming. You... you're going to be ok." Piper shivered against the cold. Her face twisted in distraught as she moved closer to Alex. "Please, hold on. Please... don't... don't leave me. You promised..." She tried to pull the handcuff, but to no avail. She couldn't hug Alex. She couldn't touch her. Tears in her eyes, she leaned in as close to Alex as possible. "You promised..." She whispered as she kissed Alex's head, breathing in her scent.

Alex slowly blinked. Piper's words were drowned in deep, heavy silence. She couldn't hear anymore. She couldn't see or feel. She wanted to reach out for Piper, but couldn't lift a finger. Then, darkness claimed her. Slowly, but surely.

 _I'm so scared... Pipes..._

* * *

 **A/N:** xoxo


	39. Chapter 39

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

White sand and dust clouded the air, fogging her view. Her feet didn't touch the ground as she cruised through. Further and further away, she spread out her arms, effortlessly balancing herself in this endless flight, not knowing the exact destination. All she knew was that she had to find the light. Someone was waiting for her. Someone had promised.

White slowly morphed into gray, and began to bleed into colors. The fog lifted.

Light gray ceiling. TV monitor. Blue curtains and white floor. The clinical smell and the beeping of the machine next to her told her where she was. Piper had opened her eyes to a hospital room. She found herself lying on the bed. She had frequented the hospitals and encountered near-death experiences more than most people her age, and she was only twenty-three.

"See? I told you she'd be up in no time. Chapman is strong as fuck. The strongest lesbian in the world."

Her throat was dry, and Piper coughed a few times. She turned to see Nicky sitting on a chair by her bed, chewing a toothpick, a smirk on her face. Polly and Jessica sprung up from the couch, beaming with delight. They literally jumped towards the bed.

"Piper! Thank God, you're ok!" Polly rushed to the other side of the bed, lightly massaging Piper's shoulder.

"We saw the news, and we flew in right away. Seriously, Piper, you were so crazy, jumping off the bridge like that! I almost had a heart attack! We watched it live, you know!" Jessica grinned from ear to ear.

Nicky raised her brows, nodding. "You were a total badass. Didn't know you had it in you. Congratulations. You're an internet sensation now. 'The girl who jumped'." She held up her cell phone and snapped a picture of the sleepy Piper on the bed.

"You're not going to post it, right? This is hardly the time," Polly grumbled.

"But the fans have been waiting for her to wake up. It's been 41 hours. We owe them to update the news," Jessica said.

"We don't owe them anything. Piper doesn't." Polly glared at her two friends.

Jessica turned to Piper. "We set up an IG account to update your news. 750K followers on the first day alone! Thousands have sent you best wishes for speedy recovery. They worship you, Piper!"

Piper frowned, confused by everything around her. Having her friends around and seeing them smile and laugh did lighten her mood, although she still felt sick. The effects of the drugs still heavily lingered like thick clouds over her head. Polly poured her a glass of water, and she took it. "Thanks," she muttered. Then, she noticed the red mark around her right wrist. She glanced at her other wrist, noting the same type of mark. She tried to sit up, but her head and chest started to hurt. "Ah—" she whimpered.

Polly quickly put a hand on Piper's arm "Don't move! You're still hurt!"

"Let's get the nurse." Jessica pressed the nurse call button by the bed.

Leaning back down against the pillow, Piper placed a hand over her chest. Her memories were all over the place, but she tried to focus. Pain. Blunt impact. Piercing sounds.

 _The car crash_.

Piper stared up at the ceiling, trying to recall more. Images of her burning mansion flashed through her mind, followed by Matt's smile. Claudette. The bridge. "… Fuck," she coarsely whispered, her body stiffened.

"What is it? Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Polly leaned closer to Piper, looking worried.

Nicky straightened up on her chair, visibly fidgety. "Nurse is coming?"

Pain kicked in her chest, spreading to her arms and down to her back, but Piper wouldn't give in this time. She remembered now. "Where... where's Alex?" She breathed those words. Blue eyes looked at her friends, anxious. "Where is she? Tell me," she demanded. When everyone fell silent, their smiles wiped off their faces, Piper turned to stare at Polly. "Tell me, Pol. Where is she? Is she... is she still—"

"Yeah, umm, still alive. Her room is just down the hallway, but—"

Piper struggled to climb out of the bed. Polly was fast to hold her arms, helping her to her feet. Nicky stood up from her chair, and Jessica backed away to make room for Piper. The four of them slowly exited the room, Piper and Polly ahead of the pack.

Very shortly after, a dark-haired nurse stalked down the hallway towards them, gesturing wildly. "Ms. Chapman, you should lie in bed. Please, get back into your room. Right now."

"I… I need to see Vause. Alex Vause, please," Piper said. Her back and legs were so sore, her mobility restricted. She was tired after just a short moment out of bed.

"Ms. Vause isn't in her room at the moment," the nurse said.

Piper felt a deep relief. Alex was up and about even before she could. "Where did she go?"

The nurse glanced at Piper's friends, who looked the other way. "She has been in the OR for three hours now. Internal bleeding and complications in her respiratory system. She was sent in for the second operation early this morning. Now, please, go back to your room and rest. Doctor's order."

Her knees suddenly weakened. Piper was able to stay on her feet only because Polly and Jessica were holding her up by the arms. Her body grew cold, her face paling, as memories started to come back fully. Images of Alex lying next to her, eyes closed, a large pool of blood beneath them. Her hands cuffed behind her back, Piper had cried her heart out for not being able to hold Alex.

It had taken a short while before the police officers found them. They had been transported to the nearest hospital on different ambulances, and that had been the last Piper had seen of Alex. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Piper herself had gone through more than a few checkups. Broken ribs and mild concussion as a result of the car crash. Miraculously, she had survived the horrific night without life threatening injuries. Everyone else in her life, however, had seemed to suffer immensely.

"Vause is going to be ok. She's super strong and all, right? Everything's going to be ok, Piper. You still got us," Polly said, tightening her grip on Piper's arm.

Jessica nodded in agreement with Polly's statement. Piper appreciated her friends' support, but she just couldn't find her voice now. She couldn't think right now as fear of uncertainty gripped her.

"Let's get her back to her room, ladies," Nicky said with a sigh.

Piper wanted to resist. She wanted to wait for Alex, but she had no energy, or the will to do so. Her friends began to help her walk back towards her room.

Then, a familiar voice called out. "Piper."

Piper stopped in her tracks, her friends helping her turn around.

Carol was standing in the hallway, a paper cup of hot coffee in her hand. Presumably, she had just gotten it from the cafeteria. Her usually silky, blonde bob was slightly messy. She was pale and appeared tired with dark circles under her eyes. There was a moment of silence as Carol stared at her daughter, her expression voided of emotions.

To Piper's surprise, Celeste made a turn at the corner, appearing behind Carol. The woman also had a cup of coffee in her hand. Looking up, she saw Piper, and instantly smiled, her eyes glittered in hope. "Oh, Piper!"

"Mom. Grandma," Piper murmured.

But there was hardly a response from Carol. Piper watched the blank look on her mother's face, while recalling the horror in Carol's eyes that night. She didn't want to imagine how Carol must have felt when she witnessed her suicidal leap off the bridge.

Carol took the first, small step. She walked towards Piper, coming to stop in front of her. They looked at each other for a long moment before Carol reached out and took Piper in her embrace. "Oh, Piper, it's so good to have you back."

Piper closed her eyes. A long sigh escaped her lips. She finally allowed herself a moment to breathe.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon. Piper had been resting on the bed. Her friends had left, leaving her some privacy with her family. There was a nagging feeling inside her that something was wrong, but no one had dared to tell her about it.

Piper took a sip of her water. "Is everything ok?" she asked, glancing between Carol and Celeste.

Occupying the couch, Celeste smiled warmly at her granddaughter. "We're going to be all right, Piper. You still have us," she said.

Carol tried to smile wider, but failed. Standing next to the window, she kept arranging the many bouquets of flowers sent from well wishers. "I saw our mansion... our home," she muttered.

It took Piper a short moment to understand what her mother meant. She slowly nodded for she had felt the same. Even though her parents had divorced for years now, surely their once happy memories had still remained. It must have saddened Carol as much as it did Piper. In just one night, it was gone forever. For Piper, she had no home to go back to. And even if she could afford to stay anywhere she would like, it still left a deep, hollow feeling inside her. Her father had built it. It was the home she grew up in. Now, it was gone along with many of her cherished moments.

"They've identified the body in the mansion as Claudette. Poor woman. She'd been with us for many years," Carol continued.

"Any immediate family?" Celeste asked.

"A son. I already contacted him and offered to help financially," Carol replied.

A pang of guilt hit Piper hard. "It was my fault. She... she tried to help me. I should have listened to Alex. I shouldn't have left without my driver."

Carol turned to her daughter, moving towards the bed. She caressed Piper's head, tears in her eyes. "It's not your fault that there are bad people around. You did everything you could. You risked your life to end that madness, Piper. It could have been much worse. You could have died, or more people could have been hurt."

Piper shook her head, tears falling down to her connected hands on her lap. "Not good enough. I could have done more. I knew that he was still at large, but I was reckless. I had no idea that he was… I didn't know that he wanted to—" Her words trailed off. Matt's true identity still shocked her. It terrified her, but also saddened her. His life was a tragedy, and she was just lucky enough not to fall on the hellish path like he did.

"We all make mistakes. We all have regrets. The most important thing is that I still have you. We still have each other. You... your brother…" Carol stopped when her voice trembled.

Piper looked at her mother. "What about him?" For a moment, she was hurt that he hadn't shown up to visit her.

"He died in a car accident."

A pause. "What?" Piper couldn't believe her ears.

"It was the same night you were taken hostage by that crazy man. The police called. They told me that there were reports of gunshots in an abandoned warehouse. They found Danny. He escaped in his car, but drove into the tree... There wasn't much left of him."

Silence hang dreadfully over Piper. She might have been on bad terms with Danny, but death was the last thing she would wish on her brother. "Oh, God, Danny... Wait. How did that happen? I told Steve to drive him because he was so drunk that night. He should have been at his hotel."

Carol glanced at Celeste, clearing her throat. Piper looked on, confused.

"The police confirmed that Alex Vause was also at the warehouse," Celeste said, her tone soft. "She escaped the scene before appearing at the bridge to find you. They said that there was a possibility that she was involved in the fight with Danny. Do you know anything about it? Do you know what went on between Danny and Alex?"

Piper halted, and her mother could see it in her eyes.

"Piper, please," Carol said, her voice resigned.

Piper gave Carol a small, defeated shrug. She wasn't thrilled to inform her mother what her children had quarreled about. "Right after dad died, Danny wanted to borrow money from me. He was in a huge debt. Millions."

Carol shut her eyes, massaging her temples with her fingers. Celeste just sighed. Danny's penchant for getting into troubles was not news to the family. Everyone knew of his self-destructive habits. No one had tried enough to stop it.

"I said 'no', and we had a huge fight. Alex and Claudette knew about it, too. I have no idea what Alex was doing at the warehouse with Danny, but it was probably about the money. You don't think that Alex had anything to do with his death, right?"

"Oh, no, Piper. The accident was clear. The policemen were there when it happened. I was just wondering if Danny might have been involved with your father's business, that was all." Carol let out a heavy sigh. "Why didn't you tell me about the money? I am your mother."

Piper leaned back into the pillow, exhausted and saddened. "I didn't want to worry you, and in truth, I wanted him to grow up. He always ran from his problems, and dad had to clean up after his mess. Well, it seems that he ran until the end."

Carol reluctantly rubbed Piper's shoulder. "I... I've failed you. Both of you. I should have been a better mother. I should have paid more attention and raised him to be a better person."

Piper looked away. "Mom—"

"All those years, I ignored his bad habits, because they reminded me of my own shortcomings. I didn't want to face it. It was my fault. It really was. I let him ruin himself, a—and I let him hurt you. Please... Please, my darling, forgive me."

Piper clutched her mother's hand back, offering her a strained smile. She was at a loss for words, but tried to wall up her emotions inside. It was too much of a coincidence that she was attacked by Matt at the same time Alex was seen at a random warehouse with Danny. Many thoughts clouded Piper's mind, and they were filled with pain and betrayal.

* * *

After taking medications, Piper had slipped back into slumber. Against her wish, of course. She had determined to wait until Alex would be out of the surgery, but her body wasn't obeying. Deep, dark, heavy slumber. Busy, disturbing, incoherent dreams. She woke again, gasping, sweat soaking her back, her body trembling. The room was dim with just the lamp on the nightstand turned on. It took her a moment to recall her mother and grandmother promising to come back tomorrow.

Groaning, Piper blankly stared up at the ceiling. Her head was still groggy, but she felt some of her energy returning. Her body had needed the rest much more than she thought. She looked at the windows and noted the dark sky outside. She pushed herself up and got out of bed. Her mother had left her a white robe over the couch, so Piper wore it over her blue hospital gown.

Taking slow steps, Piper exited her room. Some doctors and nurses were standing by the counter, while some others were striding down the long corridor, busy with their patients or phone calls. Piper moved towards the third room down the corridor, and quietly entered.

The room was partially illuminated by the twin lights over the headboard, lending soft light over the still form on the bed. Great relief washed through Piper to see that Alex had been out of surgery, and most importantly, was still alive. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed, fearing that this was just a dream, but a good dream, at last.

Alex was hooked to the machine, her face sickly pale. Her hair was a mess. There appeared to be a cut on her forehead, already healing. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. The machine kept beeping, the only sound in the room.

For a long moment, Piper clenched and unclenched her fists. Slowly. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that her hands were now free to touch Alex. She had wanted to. So badly. She reached out, cold air brushing against her fingertips. Gently, she moved the strands of raven hair from Alex's cheek. She ran her fingers along the woman's face. Alex was still warm. So warm like she had always been. A tear rolled down Piper's cheek as she watched Alex deep in her slumber, sleeping peacefully like a child. They had made it through. They had finally earned the peace they had longed for.

* * *

Pain rolled along the left side of her body, stirring her out of her sleep. The medications had seemed to lose their effects. Green eyes fluttered open. Alex groaned in discomfort, feeling the weight on her right side, numbing her right arm. She glanced to the right and the first thing she saw was a blonde head. She knew immediately who it was, and it made her smile. So effortlessly.

"Did you get that? She's smiling."

Her mind still hazy, Alex looked up to see Nicky and Jessica standing by the foot of her bed, holding their cell phones, snapping pictures of Piper and her. For a spilt second, she thought she was in high school again.

"Yeah, but the sleeping ones are cuter," Nicky said. She stopped taking pictures and began to swipe her phone to look through the taken pictures. Presumably, she was picking the best out of the bunch.

"What… are you… doing here?" Alex finally spoke. Her throat was parched, her voice coarse.

"Hey, Vause. Your fans are going to be thrilled to see that you're awake," Nicky said.

Jessica became giddy, nodding at Alex. "We're posting them now!"

Alex frowned in confusion. She really needed to move her right arm, but silently debated if she should, not wanting to wake Piper. She looked at the two visitors, clearing her throat a little. "How is Piper?" she asked.

Nicky lowered her phone, and gestured at the sleeping blonde next to Alex, a smirk on her lips. "Broken ribs. Mild concussion. I'm beginning to think that Chapman here is a superhuman. You, on the other hand, have had two major surgeries. Excessive loss of blood from your stab wound. To be honest, we didn't think that you'd make it. You weren't even breathing anymore when the police found you."

"But you did it!" Jessica squealed. For the first time, Alex saw Jessica smiling at her. "And I am so glad. We didn't want to imagine what Piper would do, if she lost you." She held up her phone, giggling. "And tons of people have been waiting for pictures of both of you from the hospital. Now, they have it!"

Alex's frown deepened, unsure what Piper's friends were up to. She turned to the nightstand and saw a water pitcher. Slowly, she reached out for it.

"Your girlfriend is the internet hero now for leaping off the bridge to stop that motherfucker. He stabbed you, and you finished him. Spectacular show, yeah?" Nicky walked to the nightstand and helped pouring the water for Alex.

"Thank you," Alex said as she received the cup. She took several gulps to quench her thirst.

Piper began to stir, twitching slightly against Alex. She was lying on her side, her left leg wrapped around Alex's right leg. They were a tangled mess. She rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"You're welcome." Nicky smirked as she took the cup away from Alex's hand and put it on the nightstand.

"Morning," Alex whispered, smiling at Piper.

Piper immediately froze. Blue eyes widened when she finally looked up, joy sparkling in her gaze. Even though she was pale and tired, Piper was still beautiful in Alex's eyes. "Hey, you," Piper murmured as she placed a hand over Alex's chest, clutching the fabric of Alex's gown. "You had me worried so badly. I... I was so scared." Piper began to pull the gown, like a child, and Alex chuckled. "Don't you laugh. There's nothing funny about it."

"Come on, I'm just happy to still be here... with you," Alex said, a gentle smile in her eyes. "But, first, do you mind?" She moved her right arm a little, and Piper gasped.

"Oooh, sorry! I just fell asleep last night!" Piper sat up, but perhaps, too quickly. The movement caused her to bend. She whimpered, a hand shooting to her ribs.

Alex frowned in disapproval. "Be careful."

"I know. I know," Piper grumbled. She then turned to her friend at the foot of the bed. "Stop taking pictures of us already."

Jessica lowered her phone, sulking.

Chewing the toothpick, Nicky walked off towards the door. "Don't worry. You both look hot in hospital gowns. Let's go, Wedge."

"Later, Piper. Welcome back, Vause," Jessica said, winking.

As soon as her friends left, Piper turned to Alex. Her blonde locks fell on both sides, framing her pretty face. Alex just felt incredibly lucky to be able to wake up to this. She cupped Piper's cheek with her right hand. Piper clutched Alex's hand, feverishly kissing it, breathing against her skin.

"Pipes." Alex couldn't help but tremble at Piper's touch. She had needed the warmth. She had longed for Piper when she was buried deep in the endless nightmares. Pain. Fears. Her thirst for blood. People's horrifying screams. She had been so scared. She didn't expect to wake up again. Her only regret would have been the failure to keep her promise to Piper.

Piper caressed Alex's face with both hands. "I thought that I'd never see you again... I..." Eyes closed, she drew Alex in, kissing her forehead. Alex could feel Piper shuddering against her. "I wouldn't want to be without you. I can't."

"Please, don't say that. Spare me the dark thoughts. I've just risen from the dead." Alex struggled to push herself up. Piper grabbed her right arm, helping her.

Piper grimaced. "I'm glad that you can still make joke."

"If it can make you smile." Alex put up a smile for Piper. Sitting up proved to be too much of a task for her at the moment. She couldn't help but groan at the pain stinging.

The door opened, and a tall blonde in a lab coat walked in, a chart in her hand. "You shouldn't be moving yet. Please, lie down before you'd hurt yourself. We don't want that, do we?" The doctor walked to the bedside and helped Alex lie down again.

Alex was already panting from the small movement. She lied still for a moment, her body visibly strained. "Thank you."

The doctor eyed the younger blonde, and Piper climbed out of bed, blushing at her own messy appearance. The doctor turned to Alex again. "I am Dr. Samantha Hart. It's always good to see my patients up, smiling." The doctor inspected Alex's eyes and mouth.

"It certainly beats being six feet under. Thank you for saving my life," Alex murmured tiredly. She could barely keep her eyes open now.

"Your eyes... they are..." Samantha remarked absentmindedly.

Alex stiffened. Now that she had regained her consciousness, she began to wonder if her body had acted out of ordinary, or if the doctor had started to suspect something about her. She was worried since her body had reacted on its own before.

"They are... perfect…" Samantha continued to scrutinize Alex's eyes, seemingly mesmerized.

Alex inwardly sighed. So far, so good. The doctor seemed void of suspicion. She glanced at Piper, noting that the blonde was still standing by the bed. She almost laughed aloud when Piper rolled her eyes at the doctor.

"I'll be back, Alex. Hello, Dr. Hart. Thank you for saving my girlfriend's life." With that, Piper slipped out of the room.

The door shut behind the blonde before Samantha could speak. "Well…umm… hello…" The doctor then turned to look at Alex. "I'm only doing my job here."

Alex chuckled.

"You have a feisty girlfriend. No wonder that she jumped for you." Samantha smiled.

However, the statement wiped the smile off Alex's face. It painfully reminded Alex of the sacrifice Piper had made for her, and how close she was to lose Piper forever. She took no great pleasure in realizing it. She felt no triumph even though they both had made it out alive.

* * *

Alex had finished her soft food for lunch. A carton of milk was especially requested. Her doctor had been amazed by how quickly she had regained her appetite. She had then fallen back into slumber after taking the meds, and only woke up now to a night sky.

The room was dark. The lights over the headboard were on. Alex blinked slowly, letting her mind observe the new surrounding where she hadn't gotten used to quite yet. She glanced around the room. There were roughly a dozen bouquets of flowers on the leather couch and the table. But the chair was empty. She was secretly disappointed that Piper was nowhere to be seen.

Grunting, Alex got up and slid out of the bed. A hand hovering over the wound on her left ribcage, she slowly made her way out into the hallway. The doctors and nurses were too busy to pay her attention, so she took her time to find Piper's room. Fortunately, she didn't have to go very far as Piper's room was just a few rooms away from hers. The fact only worried Alex as she didn't understand why Piper hadn't come back to her room after lunch. She grabbed the knob and opened the door.

To Alex's surprise, Piper was sitting on the bed, a book in her hands. Piper's room was dim with just the desk lamp on. "Hey," Alex quietly greeted, standing by the doorway.

Piper looked up from the book, and her eyes widened. She waved for Alex to enter. "Come on in. Close the door. Quickly."

Alex closed the door behind her before walking towards the bed. Once she stood by the bedside, Piper just resumed her reading, and silence carried on for another minute or two. In just a short period of time, Alex felt her legs weaken, but she willed herself to stay on her feet. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Piper. "What are you reading?" She impatiently asked.

Piper flipped her book to see the cover. "The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F*uck: A Counterintuitive Approach to Living a Good Life. Nicky's choice."

A pause. Alex frowned. "Is it supposed to be good?"

"It doesn't sell you fairytale."

"Isn't fairytale supposed to be good?"

"In fiction, yes. But this book challenges you to face the pain."

Alex held her breath. "Brave."

"Is that supposed to be sarcastic?" Piper narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I... I can't feel my legs now," Alex muttered, her gaze dull.

The playful look in the blue eyes instantly vanished. Piper moved to the left side of the bed, making more room. "Come," she urgently said, her arms reaching out.

Alex wasn't lying. She wasn't trying to make a big deal out of it, but she really didn't think that she could stay on her feet for a minute longer. The weight of her body worked like a nasty gravity out for vengeance. Alex sat down along the edge of the bed, heaving for air. Going through two major surgeries was not easy. Even her doctor was amazed by her natural strength that she could get up now. She, then, felt a pair of hand gently grab her shoulders.

"Lie down, please," Piper whispered into Alex's ear.

It was a bad idea. Alex had to return to her room soon. If she lied down, it would be hard to get up.

"Al."

 _Fuck_. With some difficulty, Alex lied down, and Piper pulled the blanket over them both. She had been advised not to leave her bed, but she couldn't help it. She needed to see Piper. "The bed is too small for both of us," she mumbled.

"We slept just fine last night."

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, cherishing the warmth from Piper's embrace. "Your doctor... What did he say?"

"Dr. Norris was optimistic. He said that I could leave within a day or two. I'm recovering just fine. You, on the other hand..." Piper put her hand over Alex's forehead, and then ran her hand through the raven locks. "Your doctor wouldn't even say 'hi' to me."

A moment passed before Alex opened her eyes again and glanced up at the blonde. "You can't be serious."

"It was obvious." Piper faked a sigh. "Well, what did she say?"

"She said that it'd take at least a week before I'd be released from the hospital. Two weeks would be her best guess, if I don't die first—ouch!" Alex grumbled when Piper softly punched her left arm. "What was that for?" She rubbed her arm.

"You're not allowed to leave me. Ever," Piper ordered.

Alex smiled when she felt Piper tightened her grip around her. The blonde kissed her temple, smelling her hair. She felt a little embarrassed since she hadn't washed her hair since she woke up, but Piper didn't seem to mind. She clutched Piper's forearm. "Where have you been all day? I needed you, but you weren't there." She tried to keep her voice cool, her expression neutral. She didn't want to sound needy more than she already did. The fact that she had no one visiting her had hit her like never before. She had no family or friends. She had been hospitalized very few times in her life, and it had been only Bill with her. She knew nobody outside the life Bill had chosen for her, and they were gone with him, except for Piper. Her dependence on Piper was more evident than ever, and it scared her so much just to think of the possibility of losing Piper.

Piper hummed into Alex's ear, which Alex found so relaxing. "I've been busy."

Her eyelids were heavy, but Alex didn't want to fall asleep. "Busy on your first day, waking up in a hospital? What's so important?"

"I've got a few calls for interviews. One call was particularly alluring, already offering a book deal."

Alex turned to look at the blonde, a smile of surprise on her face. "Get out."

"I'm serious. They wanted to meet up, but I told them that I'll be available this weekend. They were hoping to come see me at the hospital!" Piper chuckled, shaking her head. "I told them that I needed to make sure that you're going to be ok before I can think of anything else."

Alex's face fell. "Don't let me hold you back. I'm fine now."

"What are you talking about? I don't want to talk business when I have to worry about your life. You're more important." Piper tucked the strands of raven hair behind Alex's ear. "You're the end of the road for me. Everything I do is for us to be together."

Alex grinned like a child. Her life might be severely lacking in other areas, but certainly not love. Piper had effortlessly filled the vacancies.

"By the way, have you seen this?" Piper turned slightly to reach out for her phone on the nightstand.

"New phone?" Alex rubbed her eyes. She was already tired and sleepy.

"It is. Mom bought it since mine was totally crushed in the back of the truck. But, no, it's not what I want to show you." Piper chortled. She swiped through her phone and then showed the screen to Alex. Green eyes widened in shock, and Piper laughed.

Alex groaned. "You gotta be kidding me." Piper was showing her an Instagram account, showing pictures of Piper and her in hospital gowns. The latest picture was of them sleeping on the bed in Alex's room this morning.

"Only fourteen hours, and it already got—uh—more than 800,000 likes!" Piper grinned. "This is Nicky's idea. Brilliant, right? The flowers sent to us are from these people, too."

Alex recalled some bouquets of flowers in her own room. Then, she frowned as she read the name of the account. " _Vauseman_? What kind of name is that?"

"It's like a ship name, or something. They combined our last names together. I thought that they should go for something like... _Piplex_. What do you think?"

Alex laughed. "No. Just no. Leave that crazy shit to Nichols, please." Perhaps, she was laughing too much, or the effects of the meds had started to wear off. Her wound began to sting again. Deep. Her laugh was interrupted by violent coughs, her face and neck reddened.

Piper immediately put the phone away. She sat up on and fully turned towards Alex, lightly touching her chest with one hand. "Al, Are you ok? I can call the nurse—"

"No... no, I'm fine." Alex stopped breathing for a second, trying to suppress her cough. It took her a few moments to breathe normally again. "I'm just... a little tired."

Sighing, Piper gently caressed Alex's chest. "I'll take you back to your room. You need to rest."

Worries clouded the beautiful, blue eyes, and Alex felt guilty for having caused it. Then, her gaze stopped at the newly dressed wound around Piper's neck. At first glance, she had thought that it was one of the injuries resulted from the incident with Matt, but then she recalled that Piper had the neck wound prior to it. Alex recalled that it was her, who had inflicted the wound on Piper's neck and along her body.

Piper followed Alex's gaze, and her hand instantly shot to her neck. "It's healing fine. They just wanted to give it proper dressing, that's all. Don't worry about it."

Alex looked away. Guilt cried loudly in the heavy silence between them.

"They did ask how I got it. I just... well, I told them that I had problems with Matt before that night. Violent things happened. They seemed to believe it."

"But it wasn't his doing," Alex said, her voice strained. She clenched her fists. At times, she just wanted to claw her own skin.

Piper leaned closer to Alex, her gaze determined. She clutched Alex's hands, fighting to unclench them. "It doesn't matter anymore. Listen to me, he is dead. The dead can't talk. Let's leave it at that."

"But—"

"I'm doing this for us, so you have to do this for me." Piper tightened her grips on Alex's wrists. "Ignore it. There are things that we can never fix, things that we can't change, but the most important thing is that we have to move on. Together." She straightened up, her gaze never leaving Alex. "He might have been a victim once, but he grew up to be a killer. You can't forget that, Alex. He truly deserved what he got."

A long sigh escaped Alex's lips. Eyes squeezed shut, Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "No one deserves that fate."

Piper slightly shrugged. "Some people do."

Alex looked up the blonde, a frown on her face. "I thought I knew you, Piper Chapman... No... Yeah, I know you."

Piper cupped Alex's face with both hands. "Yes, sweetie, you do, but you're tired. You can't think straight. This is the best solution for us, although not perfect. Please, let it be."

Alex threw her head back against the pillow. Breathing had suddenly become a tiring task. She closed her eyes, her hand gripping Piper's. "Yeah... I guess..."

"There you are, Ms. Vause! I was beginning to panic that my patient has run off!" The door was swung open, revealing a big nurse pushing a wheelchair into the room.

Piper smiled at the nurse. "Thank you. You're just in time. She's very tired."

Alex was no longer in the state to even sit up on her own when the nurse approach the bedside. Her mind was shutting down fast, and she only heard faint conversation between Piper and the nurse. She felt her body being pulled up from the bed and carefully lowered onto the wheelchair. Piper and the nurse talked some more. They might have even laughed, but Alex couldn't seem to make out their conversation.

Alex felt a kiss planted on her cheek. "Goodnight, Al. I'll see you tomorrow."

That was all Alex needed to hear. She closed her eyes dreamily as the nurse wheeled her out of the room. She wasn't scared anymore. She was going to fall asleep, and she was going to have the sweetest dream in a very long time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Have a nice weekend. xoxo


	40. Chapter 40

**My** **Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

Cool wind swept through her blonde tresses. Piper spread out her arms, lifting her chin up. She took in a deep breath of fresh air, a wide smile on her face. Standing behind her grandmother's two-story, brick mansion, she admired the view of the lake and the forest down the green plateau. It was a much-needed getaway for her and Alex. The demolition process of the Chapman mansion had been ongoing, and Piper wasn't ready to be near the site. She couldn't stomach it. Alex was finally released after five weeks of hospitalization, so Piper decided that it was a good time to take her away. Celeste had welcomed them both, offering infinite length of stay.

Piper was particularly on a good mood today. The mysterious millionaire, who had tried to purchase Alex from Bill, had come forward last week. His claim that 'Alex Vause' was not human was immediately considered insane. However, given his financial status, and it being anything that concerned 'the girl who jumped', the millionaire's claim had made it into the news. It had deeply worried Alex and Piper. Reporters had started to question Alex and asked for interviews. Fortunately, Dr. Hart had intervened yesterday, and given an elaborate interview, insisting that if Alex wasn't human, she would be the first to know. Naturally, the public had chosen to believe a doctor over an old man. Even the millionaire's sons had failed to defend their father, blaming it on old age and cognitive impairment.

"Hey," Alex called out from behind. She put on her leather jacket as she exited the backdoor of the mansion. Her movements were slower than usual, but her health had been improving. The terrible headaches were few and far in between, even though nightmares still happened sometimes. Her stab wound had healed steadily without complications. It was the most Piper could wish for. "Sorry. I couldn't find my jacket. I thought I left it in the car," Alex said, approaching Piper.

Smiling, Piper helped adjusting Alex's collar. "I told you that I left it on the couch," she said. She kept staring into the vibrant, green eyes. So peaceful like the wild, deep forest. It was hard to look away.

"Shall we go?" Alex extended her arm to Piper. She had a basket full of strawberries in her other hand.

Piper put her hand on Alex's arm, and they both began to trek down the leafy path.

* * *

On the white canoe, Piper rowed them into the lake. She was the only one rowing as she forbade Alex from such a physical exertion. Alex had no complaint. Occupying the stern seat, she quietly enjoyed the leisure time, eating strawberries from the basket.

Piper stared at the fruit. "Aren't you going to feed me some?"

"No." Alex chewed some more. "Celeste prepared them for me. Your grandmother is a very lovely lady."

"Of course, you two got along so well. I disappeared for hours, and you didn't even try to find me." Piper was in a white sweater, a pair of jeans, and a pair of knee-high, black boots. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Alex hummed as she picked more strawberries from the basket. "This morning had been interesting. Celeste taught me how to paint! I liked it. It was liberating in some way. Quite relaxing." She glanced up at Piper. "I've never seen you paint."

"I'm not much of a painter. I tried it when I was younger, but it didn't stick. I prefer writing."

"Hm. I haven't seen you write since you entered high school."

The blonde shrugged. "Boys."

Alex raised her brows.

Piper chuckled. "Puberty. Come on. They were funny, frustrating years. I grew up, believing that I had to find my prince charming. I really believed that. So even if I've always found girls attractive, somehow I just brushed the feelings aside." She gazed up at Alex, who kept staring at her. "But I don't want a prince charming anymore. I've found my sweet beast," she said. Her megawatt smile brought Alex's out. "How was yours?"

Chewing, Alex looked down at her feet. "I didn't understand a lot of things. I couldn't tell how I really felt, or how I should feel. Control. Everything was about control. My emotions. My body. They all seemed so foreign to me. It was a very lonely time."

"It was that bad?" Piper recoiled.

"I had nobody to talk to. I didn't think that anybody could have accepted me for what I am. Everything was flat to me. Cold and stale. It was scary." Alex then shrugged. "But it passed."

It saddened Piper that their childhood moments weren't enough to fill Alex's loneliness. "But you've had me. You'll always have me, Al."

"I realize that now." Alex smiled, and then turned around the admire the view. "You always take me here to get a good rest. Very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Piper couldn't help but smile as she studied Alex. She loved how the unruly, raven manes perfectly framed Alex's angular face. "I'm glad that you're enjoying it here." The first time she had brought Alex here was after Sylvie's death. It had been years. It did feel like a lifetime away.

"And these strawberries are so good!" Alex couldn't stop eating. She popped one more into her mouth.

Piper gulped. "Come on."

Chortling, Alex finally gave in. She picked a strawberry up and leaned forward to feed Piper.

Piper kissed and licked those fingers before she took the strawberry in her mouth. Eyes momentarily closed, she moaned with a mouthful. "This is so sweet. Your skin, I mean."

Green eyes briefly glanced away, pink flushed Alex's pale cheeks.

Piper kept her eyes on her prize. She continued to row, and only stopped when they were in the middle of the lake. The canoe rocked slightly, the sound of water softly hitting the bottom.

"Here, have some more—" Alex picked another strawberry, but paused. She looked down, confused at first, but a look of surprise then flashed across her eyes. In her hand was an antique, emerald cut, diamond ring. She stared at it for a moment before she started, "Pipes—"

"It's an heirloom engagement ring. It belonged to my grandmother. Now, it's yours." There was pride in the deep, blue eyes.

Alex blinked slowly, staring at the ring in her hand. "This is… I mean…"

"I've been thinking about what kind of ring I should get you. I wanted to wait until you get well again to shop for the ring together, but, then, we got so busy, trying to survive that crazy dude with murderous intent. Weeks in hospital and all the stress. Ugh. It did escape my mind for a little while, but, here, we are!"

Gaping, Alex looked up at the blonde. "I, uh… I... This is too much. A—and I should be the one to get you the ring."

"Oh, please, this isn't about who's wearing the pants in the relationship." Piper puffed.

A small smile crept up on Alex's lips. " _Relationship_ ," she echoed. "I like that."

Piper briefly paused. It was true that Alex and her could hardly use the word 'relationship' like most people out there. They had known each other their whole lives, but things had been so complicated between them. Just over a month ago, it would seem so unreal if they were to dream of having a normal relationship. "I would love very much to try to have a real... a normal relationship with you. We tried once, but it was way too short."

Alex shrugged. "I'm not planning to go anywhere."

A confident look in her eyes, Piper left her seat and knelt down in front of Alex. She took the ring and carefully slipped it on the woman's ring finger. Alex jokingly patted her own chest with her ringed hand, and Piper laughed, tears of joy in her eyes.

"C'mere." Alex bent down to kiss the blonde.

Eyes closed, Piper eagerly received the kiss, smiling against Alex's lips, pressing into her. She threw her arms around the taller woman's neck, needing to close the small space between them. Their kisses were tender and sweet, taking their time to feel each other. They didn't have to rush. They didn't have to run anymore.

When they broke from the kiss, Piper sat down, leaning back against Alex's chest. Alex wrapped one arm around her shoulder, her other hand feeding Piper some strawberries. For a long moment, they just sat silently, enjoying the serenity around them. The fog, the lake and the forest.

"I have something to confess," Piper said, breaking the silence. She could feel Alex stiffen at once.

"What is it?"

Piper turned around to look at her lover. "Umm, the ring fits perfectly, because I measured your finger in your sleep. Then, I had the ring resized while you were still hospitalized."

Alex raised her brows. "Sneaky Chapman."

"And, please, don't forget to wear the ring next time you have an appointment with Dr. Hart. Yes, I am ridiculous. I don't care."

Alex laughed, kissing the top of the blonde head. "I love you, ridiculous human."

* * *

It was after the shower that Piper would help Alex change the bandages on her stab wound. Alex pulled her white t-shirt over her head, and lied down on her side. She had now only a pair of gray sweatpants on. They were in the guestroom, where Alex would spend the night.

"Hmm." Piper was in a rosy, satin, sleeveless nightgown. She was sitting along the edge of the bed, the first aid kit next to her. She tried to focus on dressing the wound, but the sight of Alex's ample breasts greatly distracted her.

"What's wrong?" Alex frowned as she looked up from her cell phone.

Piper kept a straight face. "Stay still."

Alex smirked. "You seem distracted."

"Nonsense," Piper dismissed. Then, she sighed, lowering her gloved hands to her lap. "Ok. I'm only human. You're not helping me."

Alex now could tell where Piper's gaze had fixed upon. "You're acting like a horny teenager, Pipes. This is far from the first time you've seen me naked."

"Can you blame me?" Piper lightly traced the back of her hand along Alex's bare arm. "It's been a while since we last fucked."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because we were busy trying to survive insane people."

Piper moved her hand up to nudge against Alex's breast. She was on the verge of pulling out her gloves. "I missed you—"

"Not in your grandmother's house!" Hissing, Alex lightly slapped Piper's hand away. "Now, dress the wound, please!"

"Ok, nun." Piper groaned before resuming her task. "Still, I don't get why she put us in separate rooms. We're engaged, but she's treating us like children."

Alex continued to read from her phone. "Maybe she doesn't take it seriously."

"What? I told her about our engagement, and she willingly gave the ring to me. She knows that we love each other and are very serious about it. We're getting married, for God's sake," Piper sulked.

"Maybe because her twenty-three-year-old granddaughter has been engaged twice in a year, and that novelty kind of wears off."

Piper gasped. "Are you mocking me?" She elbowed Alex's arm.

Chuckling, Alex tried to focus on her reading.

A mischievous smile on her lips, Piper leaned down closer to the taller woman. "Hey, her room is pretty far from yours."

"You're loud. She's gonna hear you, or one of the maids might. Come on, we'll be here for only two weeks. The construction should be done by then, and we can move back to my place."

The notion suddenly left a hollow feeling inside of Piper. The smile faded from her eyes. "There'll be nothing left. I can't believe it."

"But you still have me, Pipes. I'll never leave—" Alex urgently sat up, but ended up whimpering at the pain.

"Slow down, Al." Piper grabbed Alex's arms, helping her to sit up. Then, a realization hit her. She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to push you to...umm..."

"No, I'm fine. I just... I moved too fast." Alex held her breath, a little shaken.

Piper resumed dressing the wound. "Don't worry. I'll be there to remind you to take things slow," she said, smiling. Alex had healed fast, considering her wound, but still wasn't 100%. Piper sometimes forgot it, because Alex hid the pain very well.

Alex turned her body slightly for Piper to work on her. "Dr. Hart said that it should take me a few months to fully recover," she said, sighing in defeat.

"No worries. We can set the date right after that."

"What date?"

Piper stopped her task, glaring at her fiancée. "Our wedding."

Alex quickly looked down. "Yes, of course."

Piper felt her chest tightened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sweetie, please, no more secrets."

It took Alex a moment to look up at Piper again. "I just feel that it's too soon."

Piper shifted in her pose, her face suddenly growing cold.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I love you, Pipes, but..." Alex looked away again, uncertainty clouding her gaze.

Piper quickly finished up dressing the wound. She then took off her gloves and put the first aid kit away. She scooted a little closer to Alex, reaching out for her hand. To her relief, Alex held her hand back tightly. She didn't want to push Alex anymore. She told herself to trust Alex. She simply waited.

Alex glanced up at Piper. "Do we really need a wedding ceremony? We can just go to the City Clerk and get a Marriage License. I won't love you any less, Pipes. I—I just want to keep it small and simple, you know."

A moment passed. Piper chose to remain quiet until the silence forced it out of them.

Her head down, Alex ran her hand through her hair. "All the wedding guests would be from your side. The people I've known were from Kubra's syndicate. They're not friends. I don't want your guests to think that you are marrying a weirdo. Look at the flowers that I got, they were all from strangers. I have no family or friends. I have no one, Pipes. Zero guest."

Piper paused. Alex's insecurity took her by surprise. She hadn't taken the time to consider it before. Indeed, Alex would be put in an awkward situation. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so careless with your feelings. I wanted the wedding because I wanted everyone to know that I'm very committed to you. To make it official. For life. I didn't know that it'd make you feel so uncomfortable like this."

"It's not your fault. It's just... me. Oh, fuck, I shouldn't have made it an issue. Now, I feel fucking pathetic." Sighing, Alex rubbed her face.

"You are not pathetic. You're cool," Piper said with a serious face.

A chuckle rolled out of Alex's throat, and it made Piper smile.

"You are not like everyone else, and that was what drew me to you in the first place." Piper grinned. "The first moment I saw you, I was like... who was that hot, mysterious girl in those secretary glasses? Look, she had no friends! Maybe I could take advantage of that!"

"Stop it!" Alex laughed as she pulled Piper into a hug.

Piper rested her head against Alex's shoulder, melting into her magical warmth. "Well, it worked, right? I got you."

Alex pecked Piper's forehead. "I'm glad that we got each other."

Piper withdrew from the embrace and dutifully helped Alex put her t-shirt back on. They lied down together, Piper resting on Alex's uninjured side. The night was cold. They pulled up the blanket to their chests. Piper put her hand over Alex's chest, playing with the strands of soft, raven hair. "What are you going to do next? Any plans in mind?"

"Yeah, going back to school. I dropped out last year when we had to go into hiding. Three more semesters left before I'd get my first bachelor degree."

"I can't believe you majored in accounting!" Piper giggled. "You should wear the black-rimmed glasses like you did in high school again. You looked sexy in glasses."

"I also considered becoming a teacher or something. Maybe in a small town somewhere. I wanted something stable, you know, just in case that I could escape Bill and start my life elsewhere." Alex let out a big sigh, staring up at the ceiling almost in disbelief. "Now, that sounds like a lifetime ago. I almost can't believe my ears. No more running. No more hiding."

Piper pushed herself up on one elbow, staring down at Alex. "We don't have to be afraid anymore. You're going to be an accountant, who paints in her free time, and I'll be your cute, unemployed girlfriend."

Alex smiled. "Wife."

"… Alex—"

"I was being emotional. It was unfair to you." Alex reached out and clutched Piper's hand. "I want to have a wedding, Pipes. I should be very proud to wed you, and show everyone that you deserve the best."

Beaming, Piper shot up to her feet, jumping on the bed. "Let's set the date, then! Woo-hooooo!"

A wide smile on her face, Alex bounced lightly on the bed as the blonde jumped.

* * *

"April."

"August."

"May." Piper frowned.

"July."

"Really?"

"Why not? Summer is good," Alex said, her hands on the steering wheel.

"But spring is lovely."

Alex softly sighed. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

Occupying the passenger seat, Piper turned to look at her fiancée, her gaze softened. They hadn't agreed on the date yet. She would like to get married as soon as they could, but Alex didn't seem to be in a hurry at all. In all honesty, Piper was still traumatized by the terrible events around them. She didn't want anything to happen, separating them ever again. "No, you're right. Summer is better," she mumbled.

"What?" Alex stalled for a second, genuinely surprised.

"It's already February. April is too soon to prepare for the wedding." Piper looked down. "Sorry. I wanted to rush it, because I'm scared... so fucking scared of losing you. It still does it to me."

The car slowed down a little. Alex reached out her nearest hand and held Piper's. Their fingers intertwined. Alex offered neither words of consolation nor promise, but the warm grasp effectively calmed Piper down.

* * *

 _Crafton, Pennsylvania._

The white SUV gradually pulled over to the curbside. Alex looked out the windshield at the yellow-painted, two-story house. A white, plastic mailbox. White picket fence. Sizable front yard. It appeared to be a normal, cozy home.

"Will you tell me now what we're doing here?" Piper finally asked. They had rented a car and driven from PIT straight to here. Alex didn't want her to come, but the idea of Alex travelling alone was out of the question.

Alex unbuckled the seatbelt, a nervous look in her eyes. "That house there belongs to Henriette Hafner."

Piper waited for Alex to continue.

"Diane Vause's mother. My biological grandmother."

The new information eventually sank in, and Piper's mouth popped into an 'O' shape.

"Let's go say 'hi'," Alex said, exiting the vehicle.

Piper followed suit. She trailed behind Alex as they walked up to the front door. Alex rang the bell, and they waited.

"How did you find out about her?" Piper whispered behind her tall girlfriend.

Alex ran her hand through her thick, raven mane. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "I snooped around and got the info from your father's files. Not much on her, really. I almost missed the footnote. I debated for a while, if I should visit—"

"Hello, dear."

Alex and Piper flinched. The door was swung open, revealing a woman in her mid-seventies. Deep, green eyes. Straight nose. Silvery-white hair.

"Mail?" The old woman blinked in slight confusion.

* * *

"Diane..." Henriette paused for a long moment before pouring the tea for her guests. "Are you friends of hers?" She frowned through her big glasses.

They were in the living room now. Alex was sitting on the chair next to Henriette.

Sitting by the windowsill, Piper looked around, observing. It was a lovely, tidy home, but one never knew, if there was a secret passage somewhere. She had earned her paranoia the hard way.

"She was a teaching assistant at my school. It—uh—it was long time ago," Alex said, her tone monotonous. "Thank you," she said, taking a sip of the tea.

Henriette looked around. "This is not the home she grew up in. When we had her, we faced some... difficulties. We had limited budget. It was a much smaller space. We couldn't provide her very well. But he worked very hard to send her to university."

"Your late husband?" Alex asked.

Henriette shakily wiped her face with her hand. "Yes, his name was Alexander Hafner. He died seven years ago. Heart failure."

Piper glanced at Alex, but there was no reaction. Alex just kept listening.

"Diane was our only child, my heart and soul. She was a very good student. A brilliant, strong, young woman. Very ambitious, too. She worked so hard. She used to say, 'One day, mama, I'm going to be one of the greatest scientists in the world," Henriette recalled, a dreamy look on her face. "She met her mentor in university. He gave her a job after she graduated. It was a very well-paid job. Suddenly, she had all the money to buy me things. She bought me this house and a car. She was a very caring daughter." The old woman smiled, but the joy quickly faded. "Then, she moved to the city, and a few calls a week turned into months. Her mentor had such control over her. I heard less and less from her... Years later, the news of the car accident came. She was cremated right away. I didn't even get to go to the funeral. They wouldn't let me."

"They? Who were they?" Piper asked.

"Men in black suits. They showed up at my door and told me that my baby was gone. That was all they would tell me, and they didn't like questions." Henriette gazed out the window for a moment, sadness in her eyes. "I do not know if she had married a Vause, or if she simply changed her last name. She had become very secretive in her last years. Sometimes she would call me just to cry for hours. But when I told her that I wanted to visit her, she refused. I was confident that I could have helped her, but she wouldn't see me. I... I think that her mentor changed her. He took my baby away."

Piper looked out the window, sipping her tea. She had no doubt who the 'mentor' was. How painful it would be if only Henriette knew what he had done to Diane. 'Change' was an eerily appropriate choice of word here.

Henriette carefully stood up. With her cane, she walked out of the living room. Piper was fast to help the old woman. Alex, however, sat back, seemingly chained to her chair.

They went into Henriette's bedroom. The old woman pointed towards under the bed. "Ah, there."

Piper crawled down and retrieved an old shoebox. "What's inside?" She brushed the dust off the box.

"Many pictures. You can have them. Pictures of Diane, her childhood and accomplishments. My daughter was destined for great things."

Piper was about to shake her head in refusal, but she looked over her shoulder to see Alex reluctantly emerging by the door.

"I want her to have it." Henriette's eyes glittered as she looked at Alex.

Piper tightened the grip on the shoebox. "Well, thank you, Mrs. Hafner."

Henriette nodded. Slowly, she led them to the front door. "Please, visit again, if you wish. I could use a company once in a while. It gets lonely here after Alex was gone," Henriette said, squinting at the bright light coming through the opened front door.

Piper held her breath as she glanced at Alex. For a moment, she imagined herself growing old, but without Alex. The idea scared her to death. She wouldn't be able to take it.

"I will," Alex said, giving the old woman a hug.

To Piper's surprise, Henriette shakily wrapped her arms around Alex. "You have my eyes," the old woman said, holding onto Alex.

Alex instantly tightened her embrace.

"Diane got her blue eyes from her father. But you..." Henriette broke from the hug, smiling proudly.

Alex fished out a thick envelope from the pocket of her jacket. It would provide for housing maintenance and comfort for Henriette for a very long time. "Take care, Henriette. Call me, if you need anything," Alex said.

Henriette squeezed Alex's arms. "Godspeed, both of you."

* * *

During the flight back to New York, Alex joked about how apt that Piper had named her after her grandfather. Piper teased that it was meant to be. They held hands, relaxed in their seats. Alex had a silly, curious smile as she stared out the window, while Piper just enjoyed watching her.

After they landed, they headed straight back to Alex's home. They put their suitcases in the living room. Exhausted from the trip, Piper wanted a shower so badly, and went upstairs first.

The demolition of the Chapman Mansion was almost finished. A long row of construction barrier surrounded the area. The building itself was gone. It was a very strange, painfully unfamiliar sight. Piper tried not to think about it. She had Alex now, and she only wanted to focus on the future.

The shower took fifteen minutes. Piper came out, wearing a white robe, drying her wet hair with a white towel. But the bedroom was empty. The bedsheet was still neat, the blankets untouched. She had expected Alex to join her. Her heart skipped a beat. "Al?" She shuffled towards the door before she could even think. She hurried down the stairs, rushing into the living room. Their suitcases were still standing by the old couch. The curtains swayed, telling Piper that the windows had been open, letting the cold wind in. Automatically, she assumed the worst. She moved towards the windows, trying to find any broken glasses or traces of footsteps. "Alex... Al..." She turned around, her gaze flickering in paranoia. "Alex, where are you—"

"I'm in here!"

Piper snapped at the voice. She rushed out of the living room, but stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, looking in to see the topless Alex in a pair of faded blue jeans. The raven hair cascaded down her naked back and breasts. Using her foot to close the refrigerator, Alex leaned back against the small dining table, a bottle of beer in her hand.

Piper gulped as she watched Alex. She remembered the scent of her body. She had missed the salty taste of Alex's sweat as she licked along her body. When Piper took a step into the kitchen, Alex turned towards her.

"I went to the supermarket for some food and beer. I figured that you might be hungry later." Gulping her beer, Alex looked puzzled when Piper suddenly stormed towards her, Piper's lips crashed against hers. Piper was hungry, but not for food.

Both women moaned into each other's mouth. The kiss lingered for a moment before Piper pulled back. She wanted more. She had to have it now. Kneeling down on the floor, she unzipped Alex's jeans and pulled them down along with her undies. She grabbed the ass cheeks with both hands, pulling Alex in.

Alex blushed at the sudden gesture, but didn't stop Piper. She whispered Piper's name, her voice heavy with desire.

Leaning in, Piper caught Alex's clit between her teeth, her tongue wild on the sensitive spot. She could hear Alex gasping sharply, her body tensing up. She deepened her kiss, pressing in, getting the hot flesh in her mouth all worked up. Alex's knees wobbled, and she accidentally spilled the beer to the floor as she rode against Piper's face. Piper felt Alex's fist in her hair, and a triumphant smile graced her busy lips.

* * *

 _Breathless_.

On the old couch in the living room, Piper was lying on her side, eyes momentarily closed. Her left leg was draped over her lover's. Her juice coating her inner thighs, she was trembling in Alex's protective arms, having just come down from the orgasm. They were naked, completely exhausted. Alex slid her left hand down Piper's back, tracing her fingers along the smooth thighs. The light touches sent shivers through Piper's body. Alex's hand edged closer, her fingers prying near Piper's butthole.

"Not there," Piper lazily growled, her brows twitched.

Alex softly groaned. "Really?"

"I'm not ready."

"Of course, you are." Alex tried again, but Piper slapped her hand away.

"Oh, knock it off." Grumbling, Piper rolled to lie on her other side. Her back was now facing her lover. Immediately, she felt Alex lean in to kiss the back of her head and neck. She grinned happily. "We've pretty much agreed on the date, but what about the place? Where do you want to hold the wedding? Should we do it here or some other states? How about Hawaii?"

"Vegas."

Piper faked a pout.

Alex chuckled, planting small kisses along Piper's shoulder. "I don't really mind where as long as it is you I wed."

"I was thinking London. Should be easier for mom and James. I wanna visit London, too. It's been a while."

"So gray. Rain." Alex frowned.

"It'll be summer."

"But it's England."

"What do you have against England? Wait, how about Italy?" Piper grinned as she turned to look over shoulder. "Where we met again."

" _Where we met_ _again_." Alex smiled. "I like that."

* * *

Piper was lying on her stomach, sprawled on the bed. A fountain pen in her hand, she was writing on an ivory-colored card on top of a large, thick, history book that she picked off Alex's shelf. Empty cards and envelopes scattered around her. She was going to write every invitation card by herself. She heard Alex enter the bedroom, but didn't look up. She was totally focused on the task.

"No! Be careful!" Piper griped when Alex sat down on the bed next to her, causing the bed to slightly bounce.

"There's a desk for that. The bed is for something else."

Piper looked up. The pink, long object attached to Alex's crotch was the first thing she saw. She raised her brows, a smirk on her lips. "What do you have in mind?"

Alex licked her lips. She was staring down at the cleavage revealed by the loose white robe Piper was wearing.

"Well, show me what you want," Piper breathed as she slightly pushed herself up, reaching for a kiss.

But Alex grabbed her arms, stopping the kiss. Piper was lifted off the bed and pinned down on the floor, some of the cards and envelopes fallen with her. She had to admit that she loved it when Alex was being a little heavy-handed.

Piper loved the touch of the old wood, the smell of Alex's bedroom. Her legs wrapped around Alex, pulling her lover closer. Alex pushed into her, lust darkened the green gaze. The thrusts were firm, but slow at first, allowing Piper the time for her body to adjust to the length and thickness of the soft silicone. Piper's left hand shot to her lover's buttock. Alex gasped when Piper gave her a squeeze.

"God, you love it," Piper whispered hotly into Alex's ear.

Alex panted as she picked up her pace. "Fuck, yeah, I do."

Her cheeks flushed, Piper gripped the black harness Alex was wearing. Eyes fluttering close, she pressed her face against Alex's neck, moaning as her body was burning, thrashing against her lover. Her fingers dug into Alex's shoulders, she cried as Alex rammed into her repeatedly. Alex, too, began to moan as Piper rocked back, nudging the other smooth end inside of Alex into motion. Alex moved faster, and they breathed harder. They cursed and yelled. Alex was right that they shouldn't have sex at Celeste's. Piper realized how loud they could be, but she wasn't complaining.

* * *

They usually changed the condom after each fuck, but this time Piper decided against it. She wanted her nectar inside of Alex. She wanted it now. She grabbed the harness and put it on, leaving the condom Alex had just used on her in place. She edged towards the bed, her blonde head messy, her cheeks flushed. The harness wore on her like a champion's belt.

On the bed, Alex was lying on her stomach, completely naked. She glanced over her shoulder, a sleepy grin on her face. "You look so hot like that."

Piper gazed up and down Alex's body. Perfection. She loved those wide shoulders and amazing curves on Alex's body, but she was crazy about those back dimples. She bent down and ran her fingers along the smooth, pale skin. She then climbed onto the bed, straddling Alex's lower back.

Alex began to move, but was pushed back down by Piper.

"Lift your ass up."

"What—"

Piper bent over to bite Alex's earlobe. "Please."

Biting her bottom lip, Alex slowly lifted her hips up, spreading her legs to make more room for Piper. She moaned when Piper reached down to her crotch, her juice dripping, coating Piper's fingers.

"You're wet."

"Damn right. I've just fucked you, Pipes," Alex murmured, trembling as Piper stroked her fingers along the length of her swollen clit.

"Say 'fuck' again," Piper breathed. She worked on her lover for a few moments longer, enjoying how Alex quivered under her touch. She retracted her hand and sucked her fingers dry, taking in all of Alex's scent. She then grabbed both sides of Alex's waist and pulled her in, the length of the soft object slipping into her lover's vagina. She felt Alex tense up at the first thrust, and she murmured to herself, blue gaze dimmed in satisfaction. She began to pound into Alex, her right hand slapping her ass.

Alex buried her face in the pillow, both hands gripping it so hard. "Fuck!"

Alex let Piper have her however she wanted. Alex's hitched, blissful cries swallowed Piper in the world of euphoria. She never wanted to come down from the high.

* * *

Piper finally made the proper use of the desk. In her white nightgown, she began to write the invitation. As expected, most of the guests would be from her family and friends, and Alex would have only Henriette to the list. They would pay for the air fares and the accommodations for two nights. Not every guest would be able to make it. Alex repeatedly said that she didn't expect Henriette to accept the invitation for several reasons, but Piper knew that Alex had secretly hoped for it.

"Piper… Chapman… and... Alex Vause… request the... honor… of your... presence…"

"Still speaking out words as you write? How old are you?" Chuckling, Alex came to the desk, handing Piper a bottle of cold beer she had just gotten from downstairs.

"Thanks," Piper said.

Alex was in a wife beater and a pair of gray sweatpants. She leaned against the desk, enjoying her own beer.

"We've got—fifty-two guests! Not bad, right?" Piper looked at the list.

Alex leaned down the kiss the top of the blonde head. "You smell so good."

Piper surfed through the website of the hotel where they wanted to hold the wedding. "We need to book 27 rooms for everybody, including us. They offer sea view, of course. Jess' specific request. Breakfast only. The hotel offers shuttle bus to the local market, or they have motorbikes for rent, so no worries. And—"

Alex interrupted with a laugh as she walked towards the small sofa in the corner and crashed there.

Piper sighed. "Come on, Al. I need you to be _in_ it. We both need to make these decisions together. I don't want you to feel that is just a show for me."

"Of course not. I agree with your choice of the hotel and everything else, that's why I didn't say much." Alex sipped her drink, smiling as she looked out the window.

Piper's gaze followed Alex's. The neighborhood was quiet at this time of night. From the distance, where the Chapman mansion had once stood now offered only empty space. She had specifically told them to fill the tunnel, shutting down the path to trace back to the terrible memories. She had an agent working on selling the land, and a few clients had already shown interest. It was a really nice, safe neighborhood, hot in the market for the rich.

"Maybe you could built a new home instead of selling it. We grew up here," Alex eventually said.

Piper shook her head. "It's too much... It's dad... Danny and Claudette. I really need to go away. I'm not going to lie. I will miss it, too, but it's for the best. Are you going to keep this house?"

"Maybe. I like it when I have you here with me. You make everything—anywhere beautiful."

Piper couldn't help but smile at Alex's soft words. She put down her pen and moved to sit with Alex. She had a beer in her hand. She lifted her legs and rested them across Alex's lap. Alex began to rub her feet, her hands knowing just how Piper liked it. "Mm. So good." Piper sighed in content.

Alex looked around. "But it's certainly too small, if we're going to have a little Piper running around."

Blue eyes suddenly widened. Piper stiffened at the suggestion.

Alex immediately sensed it. "What?"

"What are you suggesting?"

Alex smiled. "A little blonde girl."

Piper gulped down her beer. "I—I've never thought about having kids. I mean, I'm only 23."

"I don't mean now, dumbass." Alex took a brief break from the massage to take a swig of her drink.

A moment of hesitation. "Well, honestly, I don't see much of family values. My dad was a workaholic. My mom was a drunk. I didn't really have a good role model to look up to... especially after what Danny did." Piper looked up to meet with Alex's gaze. "Mom told me that the police saw you and him at the warehouse the night. I told her that you were there to try to settle his debt problem."

Alex looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about him because—"

"But I just knew that it had to be more than that. Danny got you to get out of the house at the same time Matt came after me." Piper took another gulp of her drink, looking away. "Bastard," she muttered bitterly.

"I didn't tell you because he was already dead. He couldn't harm us anymore. I didn't want you to get upset—"

"Truth hurts. Life hurts." Piper mildly shrugged. "But I'll survive. It's better than living with lies, Alex. I've done that my whole life. I'm so sick it."

Alex nodded, kept rubbing the blonde's feet. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

For a long moment, Piper watched her lover, secretly adoring Alex's guilty look. "From now on, you have to be completely honest with me. In everything. Promise?" She tried to not smile.

Alex sighed before she offered the blonde her pinky finger.

Giggling, Piper leaned forward and hooked their pinky fingers together. She pulled Alex in for a gentle kiss, licking the beer off the woman's warm lips.

Alex mumbled between their kiss. "I still think... two children would be nice. I don't mind boys or girls."

Breaking from the kiss, Piper threw herself back against the sofa, sulking. Alex didn't seem to care. She had a huge grin on her face as she kept massaging Piper's feet. Piper still strongly disagreed, but there would be plenty of time to debate about it later. What mattered the most was what they had in front of them.

Right here. Right now.

Tonight was just perfect.

* * *

 **A/N:** I tried to finish the story in this chapter, but I couldn't. Very busy at work. One more chapter. xoxo


	41. Chapter 41

**My Beloved**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

* * *

It was their third night in Positano. Alex and Piper had arrived a week earlier than their guests to make sure that everything was going according to plan.

Her cell phone in her hands, Piper had a dreamy smile on her face as she lied on the bed. She had a blue, satin nightgown on, exposing her long, tanned arms and legs. She had been sunbathing in the free time that they had since arriving the coastal town. Alex, however, was not a fan of sunbathing at all, and opted to stay under the shade most of the time.

 _ChapmanP: It's tomorrow :)_

 _VauseA: I thought that we aren't supposed to meet each other. Tradition, you know. Texting, included. It's bad luck._

 _ChapmanP: Seriously? I didn't know that you're into that kind of things. You're full of surprises, aren't you? I think that's so sexy._

45 seconds later.

 _ChapmanP: Alex?_

 _VauseA: I'm nervous._

 _ChapmanP_ : _Aw, me too._

 _VauseA: Haven't written the vow yet._

2 minutes later.

 _ChapmanP: You what?_

 _VauseA: You're the writer. Help me out._

 _ChapmanP: Are you fucking kidding me!?_

 _VauseA: Love you :3_

 _ChapmanP: I had it written down three weeks ago! Tomorrow is our wedding day. I can't believe you haven't even written yours!_

 _VauseA: Are you going to help me or not? I need inspiration... and a hug._

 _ChapmanP: Fuck you!_

5 minutes later.

 _VauseA: … Pipes?_

* * *

1 hour later.

Alex checked her phone again, but Piper still hadn't replied. Her hair wet, she was wearing a black robe, having just coming out of the shower. She looked over the crumpled pieces of paper lying around on the desk, and sighed for the hundredth time. She was a nervous wreck. Even at this moment, she was still scared to let people know how she felt, or if feeling anything was a legitimate act by itself. Without Bill, she had to learn to make her own decisions, and it meant that sometimes her feelings went so deep and wild, and she had a hard time reining herself in.

 _Knock. Knock._

Alex snapped. She stared at the door of her hotel room for a moment, and then moved towards the door and peeked through the peephole. She briefly held her breath when she saw the person on the other side, and opened the door. "Hey, Carol," she greeted. The visit was a surprise, given that it was almost midnight, and tomorrow was _the_ big day. Carol's room was two buildings away. The woman was roomed in the same building as Piper and the bridesmaids. Alex was roomed in the other building with other guests.

"Hello," Carol said, glancing around before slipping into Alex's room.

Alex closed the door, studying the woman. "Is everything all right?"

Carol sat down at the one of the twin chairs. She was in a green blouse and a pair of khaki pants. It was one of the most casual looks Alex had ever seen on Carol, but it perfectly fit the summer wind and sand of Positano. Carol had a cotton sack in her hands. "Piper asked me to give you this," Carol said.

Frowning, Alex took the bag and looked inside. It appeared to be an old, leather, medical bag. She took the item out, inspecting it. At first, she faintly remembered the touch of the leather, and then, the smell of chemical substances. Gradually, she recalled it being Bill's old, medical bag, which he had carried Alex out of the lab many years ago. Climbing out of the bag, Alex had landed in the Chapman Mansion for the first time. She had then met Piper, and her young master had saved her from the fall that morning.

Alex now looked at the bag in disbelief. It was as though she was holding the years of memory in her palms. Time had flied incredibly fast that it all just felt so surreal. Alex was even more perplexed that Piper had kept the bag and brought it here with her.

Carol softly sighed. "I believe that was my ex-husband's belonging. I have no idea what Piper wanted you to do with it."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Alex spoke again. "Would you like a glass of water... umm, a tea..., or a beer?"

"The latter, please."

Alex put the bag on the bed, and went to get two cans of beer from the fridge. Growing up in the Chapman Mansion, she had watched Carol sneaking her drinks during daytime when her husband was out, working, and her children were at school. Alex initially didn't understand why Carol drowned herself in drinks, but as times went by, she had learned that it was the deep, dark hollowness called, 'loneliness'. Alex, too, had experienced it, and Piper had been the only remedy for it. With Piper, Alex had wanted nothing else.

The two women decided to chill out over the balcony. Alex and Carol never really had the time to talk or get to know each other. Alex hadn't dared to reach out to the woman, and Carol had politely kept her distance.

"Piper has changed so much ever since she met you. She used to jump off the roof when she was a child, but now she talks about life plans. My daughter. My girl is marrying you." Carol took a sip of her drink, looking out at the moon over the vast sea. "She was such a fearless child. Careless! She wasn't afraid of anything. Bill would get frustrated, blaming me for letting Piper have her ways, but, in the end, we wouldn't know which of us had spoiled her more." Carol chortled at the memory. "Piper wasn't afraid of dying. I thought that she would grow out of it, the nonsense." She shrugged mildly. "I thought that logic would scare her as she grew older, like it did to me, but it didn't work with her. She was so... so brave and so crazy, trying to protect you on that bridge... She jumped for you." Carol's voice trailed off as she spoke of that horrifying night.

Alex gulped down her beer. It was hardly an appropriate topic to be discussed on the night before the wedding, but Carol seemed to be traumatized still. Of course, a mother would never forget the moment her child committed a suicidal act before her eyes.

Carol took another sip of her drink, her gaze darkened. "Piper loves you wholeheartedly. She went after you at the ranch and was nearly killed. She broke off her engagement for you. She would die to protect you." Carol's tone wasn't soft, and it had Alex's full attention.

"I am completely devoted to her. Her love isn't unanswered," Alex reassured.

Carol kept her gaze out at the sea. "I know. You jumped for her, too."

"I would do more. I could. Anything for Piper."

Carol sighed as she glanced away. "You worked for Bill for several years. He said that you were a driver."

Alex stiffened. She knew that her resume had nothing to boast about. She even felt embarrassed when Carol worded it out. "I drove. That was what I did."

Carol turned to look at Alex in the eyes. "I don't want to know how you were involved."

Alex nodded. "I understand." She wasn't surprised by this as Carol's distance had spoken for itself.

"But my daughter had been hurt because of it. You were the reason Piper was put in danger, or that she had willingly put herself in the position for you. What I want to know now is that... is it really over? Are you done with the whole shady business? I need an absolute assurance. It's my daughter's life here. She's all I have left."

"All the major parties involved, including your ex-husband and his boss, are now dead. The rest of us are scattered, and I have absolutely no intention to go back into the business again. Ever. I swear. I never wanted to be a part of it from the start. And, now, I just want to leave it all behind."

Carol studied Alex for a moment. "Did Bill force you into it?" When Alex failed to reply, Carol just shook her head. "If he had harmed you in any way, I would like to apologize in his name, and ask you to forgive him. Now, it is only you and Piper, and your love for each other." Carol sighed. "I hope that you'd keep your words, Alex, because no matter what you'd do or where you'd be, Piper would follow you to hell and back. She loves you that much, and I can't lose her."

"You have my words," Alex said firmly.

A smile crept up Carol's face, and they clanked their beer cans. They both turned to look out at the sea, wind breezing through their hair.

"Tomorrow is the big day. Aren't you excited?" Carol chuckled.

"Very," Alex said over her drink.

"I remember the days before my wedding. It was so nerve-racking. I couldn't sleep. I tried not to eat, because I was afraid that I wouldn't fit into my wedding gown! I took only sips of water for two days leading to it. Oh, the torture!"

Alex raised her brows. "It does sound painful."

"So, I made sure that Piper had her dinner. I wouldn't want her to starve herself and faint on her wedding day."

"Thank you." Alex chortled.

"But you know that the wedding is not the end, but a new beginning. Mine didn't end well, but it taught me a lot of things. The blames. The pains and regrets. Oh, it was ugly... but it led me to James. He made me believe again. We have a very different kind of romance, a lot less fiery, you might say. Bill could be as cold as ice, but he was still a wall of fire. He embraced me and burnt me." Carol turned to smile at the raven-haired woman. "I wish you both all the love, and to be each other's teacher and companion. I have my faith in you, Alex. Please, love her and cherish her as if it's the only way you know how."

Carol's words brought out Alex's shy smile. It gave her a strange kind of warmth—a kind of trust she wasn't quite used to. There was the peculiar sense of peace around them. Alex wasn't used to any of it, but she welcomed it.

* * *

"Smile, Chapman. Smile like it's your wedding day," Nicky said, chewing her toothpick as she relaxed on one of the chairs around the dressing room.

All the bridesmaids were already dressed up, their hair and makeup done.

"Give her a break. She's nervous," Polly said, circling around Piper and the makeup artist, who was working on the bride right now.

Nicky glanced at Polly. "Are you having a mother-daughter complex shit going on here with Chapman? I always got that weird vibe coming from you since elementary school."

Polly rolled her eyes. "Can you not be an asshole for once?"

Jessica chuckled over her champagne. One of the hired stylists was zipping up her gown. Piper had hired three makeup artists and three hair stylists for her mother, the bridesmaids and herself. It usually took one hour for makeup and one for hair. The bridesmaids were all set, and now it was Piper and Carol's turn.

Jessica raised her phone, taking pictures of Piper. "This is it. Your fans have been waiting for this! Oh, my God, they're going to be so pumped!"

"You still keep the account?" Polly shook her head in disbelief.

Nicky smirked. "Hurt that you weren't a part of it? We got over seven million followers now. There's no way we're going to ditch it."

"Every girl is green with envy, Piper! They all want to be you!" Jessica grinned from ear to ear.

Piper slightly frowned. "Why would they want to be me?" As if her being near-death experiences were fun.

Jessica lowered her phone. "Have you seen your future wife? They all fantasize about her. Ha!"

Piper grumbled. _Oh, of course... my Alex._ She was proud of having Alex. She would parade Alex around, if she could. She wanted everyone to know that Alex was hers. "Well, they can dream," she dismissed, shrugging.

"You're not upset, are you? They're just teenage girls." Polly looked at the bride, biting down her lip to kill her smirk.

"No, of course not! Why would I be?" Piper's tone came a notch higher, and the room fell into silence. Even her mother, who was occupying the seat on the other side of the room, glanced her way. Piper sighed. "Ok. I admit that I read some of the comments. My God, some of them were so... so bold! I can't believe they talk like that to complete strangers!"

"You are not that much older than them," Carol remarked.

Nicky looked at Carol. "You read it, too?"

"Come on, some of them are like thirteen!" Piper was exasperated.

"I can't believe they read the comments!" Nicky and Jessica burst out laughing, hi-fiving each other.

Polly chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about, Piper. Vause is crazy about you. She makes people think that you are the luckiest girl in the world. Even I think so."

Piper paused. Then, heat rose to her cheeks. "You do?"

Polly nodded with an assuring smile. "You are."

"Chin up a little, please," the makeup artist said.

The bride complied. A silly grin on her face, she glanced at her friends. "Have you seen Alex today?"

"No." Jessica shook her head, preoccupied with her phone. Piper couldn't see, but she wouldn't be surprised if her friend was uploading some of the pictures already.

Polly mildly scoffed. "Really, you don't think she's gonna ditch you on the wedding day, right?"

"She's all dressed up, hanging with the boys in the waiting room, watching TV," Nicky said, burping. She shifted in her seat. "I think I might join them now."

Piper sat fidgety on her chair. "She's all set? How—how is she? Is she nervous? Does she look... happy? Ready?"

"What the fuck are all these questions, Chapman?" Nicky, then, smiled at Carol. "Sorry, Mrs. Chapman."

Carol raised a brow at the language, but she didn't correct Nicky that she was no longer 'Mrs. Chapman'. It was how the kids had referred to her since they were young.

"Why wouldn't she feel 'ready'?" Polly looked puzzled, and then immediately fished her cell phone out of her purse. "I'm gonna call Larry. He's probably with them right now. I can ask—"

"No. No, it's ok. I was just—uh—curious. A little bit," Piper quickly said.

"Something's definitely up. Spill, Chapman." Nicky chewed her toothpick.

Jessica turned her phone at Piper, ready.

"God, put the phone away," Polly grumbled.

"Shhh!" Jessica shushed the brunette, and then gestured at the bride. "Go on. Come on. We're all ears, Piper. We're here for you... and everything else."

Her friends waited, and Piper eventually sighed. "We talked last night, and she didn't have her vow."

Polly made a face. "But she surely could get an example off the internet."

"The copy-and-paste vow?" Piper growled. She sensed her makeup artist pulling back a little.

Nicky shrugged. "Better than nothing."

"I understand you, Piper. That is a huge concern!" Jessica interrupted. "Vause should have put more effort into it. The wedding was planned months ago, and she's had more than enough time to prepare!"

Piper hated to admit that she completely agreed, but decided to say nothing. Her shoulders slumped, her spirit down.

Carol turned to look at her daughter, a small smile on her face. "Speaking from my personal experience, a vow is just a vow. It doesn't really mean anything. In the end, it's love that counts. And, from what I have seen, you and Alex have it in abundance. You have what most people could only dream of, Piper. You are loved."

Piper swore that the makeup artist would not be pleased if she cried now. She swallowed back her tears, her lips breaking into a smile as her friends smiled at her. She shrugged mildly. There was a hint of satisfaction when she said, "Alex's been talking about having children already. I mean, it's too soon, right?"

"Oh, my God, that is so romantic!" Jessica squealed with Polly.

"Babies? Fuck, there's still time to escape this shit, Chapman," Nicky said, gesturing towards the doorway. She, then, turned to wink at Carol. "Sorry, Mrs. Chapman."

Piper laughed when her mother shook her head dismissively.

* * *

"I, Piper, choose you, Alex, to be my one and only love. I choose you to be only yourself. I promise to love and to cherish you for the beautiful being you truly are. In sickness and health, I will always be with you. I have given you my love, and today and the rest of the moments that follow, I give you my life."

They stood side by side, over the cliff facing the vast, blue sea. The soft sunlight bathed them. The salty air breezed past them. They both wore white gowns. Piper wore white flowers in her hair. She turned to look at Alex, breathless as she watched her gorgeous bride. Alex's hand was a little shaken as she held the small piece of paper. Piper waited. Alex was clearly nervous, and all Piper wanted to do was to console her, to tell her that everything would be all right. At this moment, it felt as though she didn't even need a word from Alex. All she needed was for them to be next to each other.

"I..." After a moment, Alex decided to ball the paper in her fist. She looked up at her bride, and lost herself in the deep, blue eyes. She took a deep breath in, straightened herself up. "I, Alex, promise to love and devote only to you, Piper, for as long as I shall live. I promise... to be honest to you, to be brave for you, and to protect you with all that I have. You are my sun, my stars, my only light in the dark, and I promise to be your rock and all that you can depend on."

Tears of joy welled up the blue eyes. Piper couldn't help but choke out a joyous laugh as Alex took her hand, placing the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Alex said. She cupped the blonde's cheek with one hand and brushed away the tears with her thumb.

Piper tried to speak, but she couldn't, overwhelmed by the warmth and love around her. She reminded herself that she wasn't dreaming as she placed the ring on Alex's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you married."

Piper didn't even let the words to fully sink in. She took a hasty step towards Alex and captured a hungry kiss from her wife. The guests cheered and clapped as they rose from their chairs. Alex offered her arm, and Piper grabbed onto her. They walked together down the aisle, white petals showering down around them, paving the path as though they were walking on the cloud.

* * *

After lunch reception, Jessica went over to the DJ table, waving a glass of champagne in her hand. A tall, handsome man trailed after her. Piper couldn't quite remember Jessica's new beau since her friend had already dumped the guy she was dating when Piper sent out the invitations.

 _Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
_ _Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

Cheers and whistles erupted when the music blared up. Piper rose from her chair, taking Alex's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. The guests were getting ready too, shouting and waving for their partners.

 _They say in heaven, love comes first  
_ _We'll make heaven a place on earth_

Alex was shy and reluctant at first, but quickly fell into the dance with Piper. Other guests followed, casually dancing with their partners. Carol and James also joined the floor.

Nicky had brought Lorna Morello, an old fling from high school years to the wedding. Piper remembered her from the graduation party on the rooftop of Nicky's parents' mansion. Piper was very surprised that Nicky was still in touch with the petite woman. But what surprised Piper even more was when Polly had asked if it was ok to take Larry as her plus one. It was a confirmation of the relationship status between her friend and her ex. Piper had suspected it for some times now, but she wasn't against it. Polly had finally found the one for her, and Piper was truly happy for her friend.

 _In this world, we're just beginning  
_ _To understand the miracle of living.  
_ _Baby, I was afraid before  
_ _But I'm not afraid anymore._

Piper watched the smiles on her guests' faces, their joy surrounding her. She then turned her attention back to Alex. The raven-haired woman was smiling at her, the kind of smile she reserved only for Piper.

* * *

Alex hummed all the way as she rode on a red Vespa from the lunch reception to the same two-story house they used to rent during their hideout. Piper sat behind the raven-haired woman, her arms secured around her waist. She chortled at how chirpy Alex was. The nervousness was gone. They had a little bit of wine, but not too much to ride the vehicle.

They finally reached the rented house. Alex got off the motorbike first, taking her helmet off.

"Ooh!" Piper squealed when Alex scooped her up bridal style.

Alex pushed the door open and carried Piper into the house. Their suitcases had been delivered and placed in the living room. The doors to the balcony were slid open, letting the cool breeze in. The water in the swimming pool glittered under the sun. They took a moment to look around, recalling those days they spent here, the tough journey they had gone through, and how they had overcome all obstacles to be here again. Together.

"Our honeymoon starts now," Alex said, kicking the door close. She grinned as she carried her bride up the stairs.

Piper giggled. She tightened her arms around Alex's neck, hungrily staring at Alex's lips. They had to spend a night apart, and she missed Alex already. "I could make it last forever..., if you want," she breathed against Alex's ear.

Entering the bedroom, Alex let Piper down to stand on her feet and carefully took off her gown. "That sounds hot," she murmured as she planted a kiss on the tanned, lean shoulder, sending shiver down Piper's spine.

Piper suppressed her moan. She kicked off the rest of her gown and turned around to face the taller woman. She began to help undressing Alex. Her hands roamed all over her wife, intentionally delaying the process. She couldn't help it. She always wanted more of Alex.

They both eventually shed off their gowns, their hair let loose, cascading down their shoulders and backs. Piper reached up and cupped Alex's face with both hands. Her thumbs gently caressed along the soft skin. The doors to the terrace were left open, allowing sunlight to shine in. The white, sheer curtains swayed with the soft wind.

"Thank you," Piper whispered.

Alex chuckled. "For what?"

Piper was genuinely amused by Alex's puzzlement. "I'd never thought that I could love anyone as much as I do now. I was… very lonely when I was a child, but I had you. You've made me whole. You've literally saved me countless times. So, thank you… Thank you for choosing me."

Alex shook her head. " _You_ chose me. You know what I am, and you still accept me."

Piper softly shushed Alex, placing the tips of her fingers against the pair of full lips. In comfortable silence, she leaned in, and Alex responded with a gentle kiss. They lingered for a moment, feeling each other's warm breaths tickling their faces. Alex, then, climbed onto the bed and lied down on her side. She patted the futon, and Piper followed to lie down next to her.

"I love you," Alex murmured as she tucked the blonde strands of hair behind Piper's ear.

Her heart full, Piper smiled as she watched Alex. "I love you, too."

* * *

Their honeymoon started in Positano. After visiting other Italian towns and cities, they moved up to southern France and spent two weeks there. They, then, headed up to Iceland for the Northern Lights, and then flew down to Greece, followed by Turkey. Their seven-month journey eventually ended in Egypt, spending the last days in Cairo.

Piper fell in love with the auroras, while Alex was marveled by the ancient tombs. Piper daily uploaded pictures on their 'Vauseman' account. Jessica already passed the account to her. Admittedly, she found it awkward at first, but quickly adapted to their newfound popularity. Alex, however, never quite warmed up to it, preferring her quiet corner and invisibility, so to speak. Piper wondered if it had much to do with Alex's worry about her true identity. On the bright side, her mother was able to follow her and see where she was every day, lessening the woman's worry to some extent. Carol liked every picture she posted, which somewhat embarrassed her. Polly and Jessica were always supportive, while Nicky frequently left an eye-rolling emoji in the comment section.

Standing by the sink, Piper grabbed a white towel and dried her face and hair. She had a white bathrobe on, having just come out of the morning shower. Her eyes were clear, her skin glowing. Her gaze wandered briefly and stopped at the sight of the two toothbrushes in the glass in front of the mirror. Although it was far from their first night together, it was the first time she truly felt the sense of permanence between them. Their bond had never been deeper, and the dangerous threats around them had been removed.

A small smile tucked at her lips, Piper leaned back against the doorframe of the bathroom, a wet towel around her neck. She watched the two toothbrushes as though it was telling her their history together. Memories of their childhood together, innocent and oblivious, came rushing back to her. Their high school years and the struggles and heartbreaks that followed. The long journey that eventually led them back together again.

Blue eyes momentarily shut, letting memories relive themselves in her mind. A soft sigh escaped Piper's lips before she opened her eyes again and moved out of the bathroom.

"Alex... Sweetie..." Piper called out as she walked down to the first floor to find the living room and the kitchen empty. Old, creamy walls and jaded, terra cotta floors. They had plants and small fountains around the house. "Where are you, Al?" Piper quickened her steps as she rushed through the hallway past the living room.

Piper pushed through the backdoor, suddenly rendered breathless at the sight of the plateau before her. The majestic cougar was standing about twenty feet away from the entrance, staring out into the wilderness. It was a remote area behind mountains Piper had purchased in South America. She hadn't told anyone of their whereabouts, needing some alone time away from everything—everyone. Temporarily. Just for a while. She just wished for a peaceful time when she and Alex didn't have to run anymore.

A breath of relief washed through Piper. Slowly, she moved towards Alex, and knelt down beside her. She ran her hands through the golden fur. The softness took her back to the old days of their younger years. It had been there all along. Love had always been there.

"Lunch will be ready when you come back." Piper kissed the cougar's neck, chortling. "Don't take too long."

Alex turned to glance at the blonde, a smirk in her emerald gaze. She, then, took off.

Piper put her hand up over her brows, squinting as she watched the cougar sweep down the vast, green plateau. She had a wide, genuine smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Something came up and it stalled my writing. So sorry for the delay. Thank you so much for your concern :)

'San Junipero' rekindled my romance with Belinda Carlisle's _Heaven is a place on earth_ :D

This is the last chapter, so I want to thank you all of you who have given me supportive words. Every chapter. Here on FF, and a few of you on the tl board. It's been a pleasure writing this story!

xoxo


End file.
